What I can't have
by Anthony Stark
Summary: Edward and Alphonse get sent to Hogwarts to root out Voldemort's followers among the staff and students. Al has his body, who will he fall for? A certain pale blond can't find enough to hate about Edward. Lemons. Set during book 6. Extreme RAPE.
1. Strange Missions

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor never will own, Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

On another note, myself and a friend of mine are writing this story, a cross over of our alternate ending to FMA, and the sixth Harry Potter book, there will be yaoi, beware.

Wanring: There will be rape, non-consensual sex, torture, weird kinks. The most extreme of which will be places in Blog posts linked to my profile, There was a warning for rape in the description, but people are blind, so I'm posting it here now again. I'm sick of getting reviews saying "You didn't say that" when I did. If you read the blog posts, be forewarned, they are EXTREMELY EXPLICIT. etc.

Chapter 1: Strange missions

Edward glared at his superior officer and ex-lover with an incredulous and very disbelieving look in his golden eyes, "A magic school...seriously? You expect me to believe that?" Roy Mustang drummed his fingers against his desk, expression haughty and aloof,

"Yes, Fullmetal. I know you've heard the reports about this place called England, something is going on, we know the perp, but have been unable to help without request, our interference has now been asked for, we're sending you to their school to root out the followers he has there. You and Soul." Edward grimaced at the mention of his younger brother, his hand slid automatically to his bandaged left side, the price he'd paid to bring his brother back, to give him a body, rested beneath the crisp white linens.

"Fine, I'll humor you, but Al stays here." Roy shook his head at Ed's words,

"I'm sorry Fullmetal, but I insist he accompanies you. In your present state..." He trailed off, and Edward's automail clenched into a fist as his left hand dropped from his side.

"Fine, Bastard. When do we leave?" Roy nodded,

"I knew you'd see it my way, your train leaves in twenty minutes. Headed to this...England."

Edward clenched his teeth, his feet pounding against the gravel around the train tracks, suitcase in hand, chasing the locomotive that had just left the station, "Come on Al! We're gonna miss it!" He called over his shoulder to his little brother.

Al grunted and increased his speed, lengthening hair trailing behind him as he ran. "Why do we always have to RUN for trains?" he wailed, tossing his suitcase onto the back of the train. He leapt at the last moment, catching the back of the railing and holding out his hand towards his brother.

Edward's suitcase hit the floor beside Al's, his red trench coat billowing out behind him, and he flung his automail out, catching Al's hand, and using his flesh hand to grasp the rail, he dragged himself onto the train, and bent over his knees, holding his side, and breathing hard, "...'s not my fault this time...stupid Bastard didn't give us time to get to the station walking, and he refused to let Havoc drive us..." He straightened, lugging his suitcase over his shoulder, and opening the back door of the train, "Let's just find some seats...ah hell." He grumbled as they stepped inside, the whole compartment was packed with people, half of them standing, a peek through the next door revealed that the next compartment was the same, "Looks like we're standing for this...five hour trip."

Al lay his and Ed's suitcases in the hallway, pulling Ed down to sit on them. "Well...this is better than nothing, at least," he sighed, leaning his head on his brother's shoulder. "Where are we even going?"

Edward grimaced, and leaned back against the cold metal wall, "England...it's the last stop on these tracks...someone named... McGonagall is supposed to meet us at the station and take us to buy...supplies for this...school." His mouth twisted the word into something vile. "Anyway, I'm gonna read, so why don't you look through your briefing folder?"

Al lifted his backside to dig through his suitcase, pulling out a thick folder. He grimaced at it, then sighed. "This is going to be a hard mission, huh?" Al smiled at Ed. "But at least we're together this time."

Edward waved his hand dismissively, nose buried in his book, "Yeah sure..." But there was obvious reluctance in his tone, he didn't want Al with him on missions, now that he was flesh...it was...too hard.

Al frowned, rolling his eyes as he looked through the papers, glad that they were in Hawkeye's perfect handwriting instead of Roy's chicken scratch.

The hours passed faster than Edward had hoped, and before long their compartment was filled with people speaking with some kind of accent, and using weird words. Some of them didn't seem to know how to dress, wearing strange things, and a few even wore robes. Ed shook his head, stretching upward from his seat on the floor, they'd gotten normal seats, but had given them up for an elderly woman and a new mother. The train slowed, before lurching to a halt, and Edward lifted his suitcase, and beckoned Al forward.

Al stood, rubbing sleep from his eyes. After finishing reading the folder he had fallen asleep, still unused to his new body. He picked up his suitcase, dragging it off the train, and looked with wide eyes at the station. "Wow," he gasped. The train station was at least five times as big as Central's.

Edward reached back, trying to feel the reassuring touch of Al's flesh. "I wonder how we're supposed to find that lady in this place!" He grumbled, stacking he and Al's suitcases and stepping on top of them to see over the crowd, the sixteen year old sighed, "I don't see anyone looking for anyone..." He murmured.

Al took Ed's hand automatically, wanting warmth, and stood on his tiptoes, squinting into the distance. Suddenly, a woman appeared, a woman who certainly hadn't been at the station before, and Al jumped, stumbling, then pointed her out. "There!"

Edward turned in the direction Al had pointed, "Ah, let's go." He hopped down, snatching up the suitcases, and hurried through the crowd, glancing behind him to make sure Al was still there.

The woman looked stern and strict, but with an almost gentleness in her eyes as Ed and Al approached, Al still holding on to Ed's hand. "Elric brothers?"

"Yes, ma'am," Al replied, bowing and pushing his brother into a bow as well. "Nice to meet you."

The woman nodded quickly, "Please follow me." Edward jerked out of the bow, wincing,

"Hey wait a minute!" He grumbled as she walked away through the crowd, "Where are we going?"

"To Diagon Alley, I'm sure your guardian explained to you." She said, weaving through the crowd, Edward ducked under someone's arms to keep up.

"He didn't." Ed said, hurrying to keep up, and wrapping his fingers more securely around Al's. He found himself much more protective of his brother in his human body.

"He never tells us anything," Al added, grimacing, and squeezed Ed's hand to make them both feel better as he dragged his suitcase along.

The woman tutted, shaking her head. "Well, Diagon Alley will be where you can get everything you'll need for your stay."

Edward blew his bangs out of his face, "Yeah...ok..." He murmured, repressing a yawn,

"Your train leaves the day after tomorrow from Platform 9 3/4, you've been allotted a room in the Leaky Cauldron Inn." Edward had never been so glad to hear the word Inn.

"Awesome..." He yawned, following after her with a little more vigor despite his weariness.

Al smiled, eyes bright, until they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone's eyes seemed to trail over it, almost as if it were invisible.

"This way." The woman pushed them into the pub.

Edward stepped within the dim interior, eyes wandering over the strange people there,

"We'll deposit your belongings in your room, I have already received your budget from your guardian, so after we will go and buy what you need, understood?" Edward shuddered, the woman reminded him of Hawkeye.

"Y-yes, Ma'am."

The man at the bar showed them their room, and Al looked around, excited for some reason. "This place seems to be...pulsing with something...almost magical," he whispered.

Edward grimaced, "Do you know how unscientific that sounds? coming from you?" He hissed, dropping his suitcase, the woman was eyeing him strangely,

"You won't need those anymore, your things won't all fit into such a small traveling case." She informed them, before leaving the room, gesturing for them to take their key from the barman.

Al glared at Ed, taking the key. "It's just a figure of speech!" he hissed back, trailing down the stairs.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure." He muttered, tromping down the stairs, he was surprised when they stepped outside into the still bright day. The woman pulled a stick from her robes, and tapped a brick in the wall, which rearranged itself into an archway, Edward's eyebrows pulled down, and he slowed as he stepped through it.

Al's eyes widened, in contrast to his brother's reaction, and he stepped through the hole in the wall, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. The stone street was bustling with people, all dressed in similar robes, and the shop windows were filled with strange things like glowing orbs, broomsticks, and cauldrons.

"Wh-what is all this?" he gasped.

Professor McGonagall straightened her shoulders, "This is Diagon Alley, where you will buy your school supplies, now, if you don't mind, I'm on a bit of a tight schedule." She strode off toward a robe shop called Madame Malkins, and Edward twitched, but walked after her,

"At some point I'm gonna figure out how this all works...when I have time..." Ed grumbled.

Al followed, eyes still wide as he tried to take in everything at once. "Brother...I don't think any of this can be explained with science..."

Edward didn't respond, his eyes caught on the front of another store, a book store, the longing within the golden orbs was clear for anyone to see. "I hope we go there..." He groaned, sighing as he pushed into the robe shop.

Al laughed softly, shaking his head at his brother, even though he himself wanted to go. The seamstress bustled around them, then muttered a few strange words, and suddenly measuring tapes were flying out of nowhere, controlled by nothing. Al cried out in shock, falling into his brother.

Edward grabbed Al, pushing the taller teen behind himself, "What the hell?" He growled at the woman who'd brought them here,

"They're only measuring tapes, Mr. Elric, now please, you're wasting my valuable time." Edward's hands clenched into fists, and the other woman, Madame Malkin gestured at the stool, "You first dear."

Al trembled behind Ed, clinging to his brother's sleeve, but Madame Malkin soon pried him away, and then the measuring tapes were attacking Ed, while the seamstress wrote them down using a quill and parchment.

Edward tried to stand still, embarrassed at his irrational fear of the measuring tapes, he shook Al off his sleeve as the woman pulled off his trench coat, holding it out to the younger brother, "Hold this, will you dear?" She asked, smiling sweetly. Edward wrinkled his nose when she forced him into a set of black robes and began to hem them to the right length, that done she placed them in a box, along with a few more sets, black cloak with silver fastenings, and a few other things he'd need, she tied the package closed, handing it to him, and beckoned Al forward.

Al stepped forward, eyeing the measuring tapes warily. _There has to be a perfectly good explanation to this, right?_

With that in mind, he stepped forward, feeling a little better.

Edward watched the woman pin and alter Al's robes, feeling a lot calmer, he held the first package in his arms, trying to ignore how scared Al looked.

"Next we'll go to the wand shop..." McGonagall said after paying for their items, "It's the most important." The shop was small, and dingy, an out of the way place, nearly...second hand. Edward had tried not to notice the demolished ruins of the main wand shop, as a bored looking man asked him which was his wand arm. Edward stared, "Wand...?" he asked incredulously, before shrugging and holding out his left hand, "I guess...this one."

"Wands?" Al repeated in a whisper, and held out his right hand, while the man shuffled around, looking through the thousands of boxes on the shelves. "Hmm...hmm..."

Edward eyed the first slender stick placed in his hand warily, "Well, give it a wave." The man droned, Edward jumped,

"Ah...ok..." He shrugged, and waved the stick, feeling decidedly foolish, especially when nothing happened. "Was it supposed to do something?" He asked, but the man had already shoved another stick into his hand,

"Wave it." He commanded, handing Al the first wand.

Al waved it, and before he could say it wasn't working he had another, "wand" in his hand. He waved it, eyebrows pulling together, then cried out when it shot some sort of sparks off, hitting a lamp and shattering it.

"Perfect, perfect, now we just have to find one for you...you're difficult." The man seemed slightly more interested, he shoved another wand into Ed's hand, while shoving Al's wand in a box, informing him that it was "eight inches, Holly, with a unicorn tail hair core."

Edward's eyes narrowed, and he waved yet another wand, finally something happened, silver crystals tumbled from the tip, and Ed was so shocked he dropped it, "Ah, special, Rowan, 10 inches, Phoenix feather core..." He placed it in a box, and handed it to Edward, dropping Al's into the teen's hands. He turned to McGonagall, who dropped gold coins into his hands,

"Let's be going then, books next, I believe."

Al looked happy to be finally going somewhere safe, somewhere he knew, a book store. He knew Ed felt the same as they were dragged across the street.

Edward ambled slowly across the street, eyes downcast, feeling severely shaken, the crystals from his...wand, stuffed in his pockets. The book store was warm and bright, and Edward tried to resist the draw of unknown reading material as McGonagall stacked books in his arms, "I was told to give you both all the books, for all the years, you will both be enrolled in potions...so here's the course book for that..." Edward ignored the titles, 'standard book of spells grades 1 through 7' were placed in his hands.

Al flipped through the books, met with unfamiliar things that couldn't be possible; spells, enchantments, and curses.

Edward sighed, feeling ragged and tired, and just averted his eyes from the titles, "I don't even..." He trailed off as Hogwarts: A history was placed in his hands, the cover was open before he could stop himself, eyes flicking across the pages.

McGonagall closed the book, eying him sharply. "There's no time for that now, you still need quills and parchment, cauldrons, everything!"

Edward jumped when the book snapped shut, blushing, eyebrows pulling inward, leaving a crease of worry between them, he coughed, and set the formidable stack of books on the counter.

Al heaved his own books on the counter, exhausted already. Everything was just too weird here.

Edward stepped back until McGonagall handed him back his books and ushered him and Al out of the store, "Next to the potions supply store..." She spoke a little less sharply, seeming to notice how tired the boys were, "And after...we'll get your pets...how does that sound?"

"Pets?" Al perked up immediately. "Like...like kitties?" He smiled.

Edward's mouth turned down into a full-fledged frown at the word, "Al, you know I'm allergic." He grumbled, slouching after them.

"Well, cats are in the options, but most people buy Owls, they deliver mail, so they're quite useful..." Ed felt like his head was going to explode.

"But Brother," Al wailed. "You don't have to go near him! Or her." He gave his brother cute eyes.

Edward's jaw clenched, and he averted his gaze from Al's face, "Yeah, like you wouldn't try and keep it once we went home. The answer is no, Al."

Al's lower lip trembled, and the cuteness in his eyes increased. "You're so mean..."

Edward pressed his hand over his eyes, "Look, you can get a different pet, just not a cat, ok?" He whined, avoiding his brother's stare.

Al nuzzled into his brother's side, wearing him down. "Are you sure?"

Edward flinched, "Al, you're hurting me." He gritted out through clenched teeth, "And yes, I'm sure, no cats, dammit."

Al's eyes widened. "Ah, sorry. I'll check those when we get in the room." He sighed sadly at the loss of a cat.

Edward sighed, "Yeah ok..." He murmured, taking the easy routine of measuring out ingredients as a lifeline. He read through the list McGonagall had given him, and carried it all to the counter.

Al gathered his own quickly, grossed out at some of the names. This place was weird...all of it.

McGonagall paid for the last of their things, "To...Eeylops Owl Emporium, I think." She said, leading the way.

"Owls?" Al smiled. "Cool!" He laughed, then yawned.

Edward rolled his eyes affectionately, cringing when they stepped into the store, which was dark, warm, and loud. He stared at the rows of cages, the squawking owls, vying for attention, and he zeroed in on a small barn owl, nearly golden in color, who was observing him silently. "That one..." He murmured, the shopkeeper hooked the cage down, and set it on the counter, and Edward peered through the bars at her.

Al stepped beside him, looking at the owl. "What are you going to name her?" he asked softly, moving his finger between the bars. The owl nipped at it lightly.

Edward blinked, "Hean." He said without thinking, "She's perfect..." He whispered, repressing a yawn, and matching the golden eyed stare with his own.

Al smiled softly, petting the owl with his finger. "She has your eyes."

Edward wrinkled his nose, "Whatever Al." He grumbled, "Go pick your pet."

"I can't." Al frowned. "Those kitties are looking at me...calling for me..." He slammed his head onto the counter.

Edward rolled his eyes again, and Hean gave a hoot that sounded suspiciously like laughter. "Look, the owls are over there, go pick one."

Al ran to the owls, trying to ignore the cats, and came back with a beautiful black owl. He placed the cage on the counter, looking happy.

Al thought about it, then murmured, "Arthur," smiling at his owl.

Edward nodded as they bid McGonagall farewell, she tucked money into Ed's hands, "For food and the like tomorrow." She said as she left, and Edward lead the way to their room, setting Hean down and flopping across one of the beds.

Al sat next to him, pushing the bangs from his brother's forehead. "Brother...this place is weird..."

Edward groaned, "Tell me about it..." He yawned, but sat up slowly, dropping his returned trench coat on the bed, and unlatching the catch on his over shirt, "Bandages...ne Al..."

Al dug the first-aid kit from his suitcase, unraveling the bloody bandages from his brother's torso. "It looks a little better..." he murmured hopefully.

Edward felt the edge of his wound, "If you say so...Al..." He yawned again, stripping off his leather pants, and tugging pajamas over his hips before sliding into the musty bed and closing his eyes.

Al touched Ed's visible wrist, covered only by a bracelet. "Ne...you still wear this?"

Edward's eyes flickered to the bracelet, a vibrant rainbow woven of colored threads. "I...yeah...I mean...just because Roy left me...doesn't mean I'm not...into guys, you know?"

"I know that." Al rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm just...proud you're not hiding it." He laughed wondering if he should tell his brother now. "Or something..."

Edward shrugged, and pulled his arm under the blanket, "I'm goin' to sleep, Al..." He murmured.

"Ah, okay." Al smiled, patting Ed's back. "Good night, Brother." _I'll tell him another time. _He wasn't ready anyway.


	2. Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor never will own, Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 2: Reality?

They spent the next day exploring Diagon alley, arguing over the inner workings over a floating crystal ball, and they ate in the pub, and read through a few of their books, Edward struggled to ignore the apprehension curling in his stomach for the next day, repeatedly taking his train ticket out.

Al was nervous too, but he reminded himself that he would atleast be with Ed. Roy had given them that much, even though he'd been horrible after he and Ed broke up. Al tried to squelch the usual anger that flared at the thought of Roy.

Edward couldn't sleep the next night, he tossed and turned, the shadows, already present under his eyes, deepened, and he felt like a zombie the next day. "We're gonna be late....if we have to walk..."

Al yawned. "We could run...or...run...." He frowned.

Edward sagged under the thought, they'd been brought a pair of large trunks the day before, and all their packages resided within, "With those?" he pointed to the trunks, stacked by the door with Hean and Arthur on top.

"Well, what do you suggest? Flying?" Al asked sarcastically.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Well, that crazy lady said I had a good build for some weird sport and made me buy that..." He was referring to the broom inside his trunk.

"Its a BROOMSTICK!" Al waved his arms. "It cant fly!"

Edward wrinkled his nose, "Yeah, yeah, I know..."

"So...we run." Al groaned.

Before Ed could answer the door opened, "You the Elric brothers?" A man in a slim uniform asked, Edward nodded, "Right, we have a car here for you."

Al eyed him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I work for the Ministry of Magic, and Professor McGonagall sent me to make sure you arrived at the station on time, if we don't leave soon you'll miss your train." The man opened the door for them, and then carried their trunks to the car.

"Ah, uhm...okay." Al muttered, blinking, and crawled into the car. The inside was huge.

Edward slid inside, feeling wary, "I...stay near me, Al." He whispered as the car took off toward the station.

Al nodded, hand curling through Ed's as the car started moving. His head was spinning with all of it, everything this place called "England" was.

Edward tried not to look out the windows of the car, focusing on Al beside him, glad of the familiarity of his red coat.

Al closed his eyes, hearing the rumble of the car. "I can't wait to be at a school again... maybe we can make friends," he whispered wistfully, almost to himself.

Edward grimaced, "Did you pay attention to your papers at all? No relations. No getting attached, purely work. Major Elric." He frowned at the sound, he was a Colonel now, outranking his innocent, sneaky, secretive brother, who'd joined up behind his back while he was gone on a mission.

Al tensed, then sighed. "Yeah...." he whispered. "No friends..."

Edward shivered, "I'm sorry...you shouldn't have come..." His own voice was barely audible as the car pulled to a smooth halt, and the driver wheeled some type of carts over for their trunks and owls.

"I wanted to," Al frowned. "It's...worth it..."

Edward winced, imagining Alphonse all alone in their house in Central, aiting for his brother to come back, "I...you're right." He whispered, stepping from the car, and taking the handle of his trolley, "Come on, Thank you, sir." He called to the driver, leading the way inside, his ticket in his hand.

A moment later Edward was staring at platforms nine and ten, feeling exasperated.

"Nine and three quarters?" Al yelled at the ticket, feeling a headache coming on. "I think Roy's pulling something...."

Edward's body stiffened at the mention of Roy, but before he could respond a pale boy with white blond hair and a pale pointed face walked between them, and through the wall between the platforms, wearing robes. Ed stared.

"What the...WHAT?" Al shrieked, and several people turned to stare. "My head hurts..."

Edward clapped a hand over Al's mouth, rubbing his own temples, "Look, let's just try it, we're going to be late..." He took a deep breath, released Al's mouth, and pushed his trolley through the wall, "Oh god...I think I'm gonna have a heart attack..." He whimpered as he looked at the scarlet train that hadn't been there before, and the sign for platform 9 and 3/4 hanging above him.

Al let out a quiet wail as his brother disappeared, and pushed his cart at the wall, even though every fiber of his being wanted him to go somewhere else. He closed his eyes, expecting the crash, but when he opened them he saw Ed, and a scarlet train, and people mulling about in robes.

Edward rubbed his temples again, and pushed his trolley toward the train, "Come on...we can't freak out over everything you know...and we have to get on board..."

"Shut up," Al whispered. "I just…still don't know how any of this works...and neither do you!" He dragged his cart to the train.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Thank you, captain obvious, but it doesn't matter, if we freak out at everything, it'll blow our cover." He left the cart near the doors, dragging his trunk inside, then coming back for Hean, "There's an empty compartment right inside."

Al nodded, dragging Arthur's cage and his trunk to the empty compartment. "Sorry...its just...overwhelming..." He sighed.

Edward chuckled, "I understand..." He said as he hoisted his trunk into the luggage rack, and covered Hean with a cloth he'd bought from the owl shop.

Al pet his owl's head and set him down next to Hean, collapsing on the seat. "I won't blow our cover." He smiled at Ed. "At least not when you're around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed grunted from his side of the train car.

"I think you're more likely, Brother!" Al teased lightly.

Edward hunched down in his seat, "Whatever..."

Al giggled, ducking his head as the train started to move.

Edward shook his head, "I'm gonna take a nap, ok Al?" He asked, bundling his trench coat up as a pillow and curling up on the bench.

"Alright." Al smiled, pulling a book from his trunk and opening it to read, hearing voices on the other side of the door.

Edward's body went slack a few minutes later, and one of his legs slipped off the bench just as the compartment door slid open, and a pair of boys blinked down at Edward, "Um, mind if we share? everywhere else is full..."

Al looked up from his book, smiling shyly at the newcomers. "Sure, choose a seat...push the lump out of the way." He laughed.

"Lump?" One of the boys asked, looking frightened as Edward murmured something in his sleep, the other boy inched into the spot near Ed's foot, and chewed on his lip while the nervous one sat by Alphonse.

"My name's Alphonse, and the lump is Edward," Al introduced. "We're...sort of new here."

"Dean Thomas," the nervous one replied.

"Seamus Finnigan." The other offered, reaching out to shake Al's hand, a definite Irish lilt to his voice. Edward twitched as if sensing Al teasing him.

Al smiled at the accents of both boys, different but amazing. He blushed despite his best efforts not to.

Seamus yawned, glancing at Edward, who's automail hand had drifted to his injured side almost protectively, "I think I'll take his example, I'm bushed."

Al laughed. "Let it be the only example you take from him though...he's a handful."

Dean shuddered. "R-Really?"

Seamus blinked, "How is he a handful? Is he your little bruther?" One of Edward's golden eyes inched open, flickering sleepily,

"Ne...little brother..." He yawned, "lemme borrow your coat..." He indicated Alphonse's dark brown trench coat with a sleepy wave of his hand.

Al covered Ed with it dutifully. "No, he's my older brother. I'm the younger one. I'm fifteen."

"But how?" Dean asked. "He's shorter..."

Edward's eyes snapped back open, his hands shook, "No, Al is my Little Brother." He growled, Seamus sank into his corner, avoiding the angry glare, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, hidden behind heavy lids and tousled hair.

Dean cowered away, even though he was on the other side of the compartment, but Al didn't blink an eye. "Yes, Brother."

Edward yawned again, snuggling down into Al's coat, and falling back into his hazy slumber, full of creatures clawing at him.

Al shook his head, rolling his eyes, while Dean calmed down slowly.

Seamus chuckled once Ed was back asleep, "...'E looks rather harmless sleepin' away, don't 'E?" He whispered.

"'Looks' being the keyword," Al laughed, eyes gentle as he watched his brother. "Its the only time he's really calm."

Seamus' eyes roved over the blond, catching on the many visible scars, "Looks like your lives 'ave been tough." He said, before his eyes found Edward's bracelet, vibrant colors against the background of Al's coat.

"I guess you could say that." Al's eyes widened when he saw both boys lock on Ed's bracelet. He felt very awkward all of a sudden.

Seamus stood up, "Uh, want to switch with me Alphonse? I feel like sitting by the window."

Al's fists clenched, and his voice turned cold. "Or you could stay there."

Seamus waved his hands, "I just...maybe in a bit can we switch? I love watching the scenery...." His voice trailed off as he tried to vanish into his corner, none of his body touching the sprawled and content-looking Edward.

"_Move_," Al hissed, and Dean cowered again, afraid of the venom in Al's voice.

Seamus shuddered, and stood up, moving out of Al's way, and slumping in the vacated seat, staring out the window.

Al sat next to his sleeping brother, and bared his teeth at the other boys, daring...

Edward sat up after awhile, blinking as he searched for Al, and looking surprised to find him next to him, he handed him his coat back, "Thanks...I needed that...I barely slept last night." He stretched slightly, wincing, "I'm gonna go...change.." He said around another yawn, digging out his robes and leaving the compartment in search of a bathroom.

Al was all bright smiles and sunshine when Ed woke up, but as soon as Ed was gone the venom returned.

Draco Malfoy roamed the halls of the train. He all but had his nose up in the air, hissing at stupid first-years and mudbloods alike. He was the king. His daddy ruled, and he had been chosen....

Edward yawned and stretched as he pulled his unmarked robes from their bundle and tugged the uniform on, dark slacks, a white button up shirt, a black tie, and a sweater vest, with the robe on top, which wasn't all that different from his coat. He bundled up his other clothes, and edged out of the bathroom, his bracelet very visible on his left wrist.


	3. Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor never will own, Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe

Draco snarled again at a small girl, who burst into tears and ran away, making him smirk devilishly.

As he rounded a corner he ran smack into Edward, making him stumble before he caught himself on a well. "Bloody hell!" he snapped. "Watch where you're going!"

Edward rubbed his head, "Ah...dammit..." He grimaced, his left hand slid down his face, then dropped, "Sorry, I didn't see you there..." He murmured, before turning the corner and walking off toward Al's compartment.

"Wait a minute," Draco muttered, then regained his smirk. "You're a little nancy-boy!" he yelled down the compartment.

Edward paused, turning his head to look back at Draco over his shoulder, "Nancy?" He asked, confused by the word.

"Nancy," Draco agreed, stepping forward. "A little Nancy that screws around with little boys." He laughed.

Edward's eyes narrowed, "I disagree." He said simply, trying to keep his temper, but his automail had already clenched into a fist.

"You can't deny it can you?" Draco laughed. "Not when you have that." He pointed to Ed's bracelet.

Edward felt as if the thread bracelet were burning on his wrist, "I'm not denying it, just disagreeing with your...way of explaining it, and your term, my name isn't Nancy, nor will it ever be."

Draco rolled his eyes, smirking. "Don't you even know the English language, nancy-boy?' Several people were watching with wide eyes. "And of course you screw little boys. Who else could you get?"

Edward's body shook with anger, his eyes burning like a bird of prey, his fingers curled into claws, "Don't. Call. Me. Little." He gritted out.

"Oh, does that bother you?" Draco's laugh boomed, and he grabbed the front of Ed's vest. "Stupid little nancy that screws stupid little boys."

Edward's knee slammed into Draco's side, winding the taller teen, "I don't have sex with kids, and I'm not short." He said, his voice calm suddenly, but full of venom.

Draco winced, but hid it quickly. He grabbed Ed's braid, jerking it up. "You want to fight me, little nancy?" he snarled in Ed's face. "I will bloody curse you until all that's left is a smear of blood on the floor!"

Edward's eyebrow twitched, "Curse me?" He laughed, "I'm sure." He spun his body under Draco's arm, hair twisting, and his foot slammed into Draco's injured side, "I don't care what you think of me, I'm not here for you." He swiped his arm down, breaking Draco's grasp on his hair, and pushing into he and Al's compartment, he slammed and locked the door.

"What's wrong?" Al cried, standing immediately to run over to his brother. "Did something happen?"

"Er..." Edward straightened, trying to smooth his hair, "Nothing...I just...don't think I like this country..." He grimaced, and flopped in his seat, noticing that the two boys had vanished. "You should go change..."

Al bit his lower lip, worried, and gave his brother a hug. "I-If you say so..." Al thought of Seamus' reaction. "I don't like it either..." He hid his face in Ed's shoulder.

Edward's eyes widened, and he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder, hearing angry yelling from the other side of the door, "It's gonna be ok, Al, it's only a year..."

"Yeah..." Al agreed softly. "Only a year...thankfully." He turned his head. "What's all that yelling?"

"...'s not important." Ed grumbled, petting Al's hair and looking out the window from his seat.

Al relaxed under Ed's hand. "So what happened to make you hate this country?" he murmured.

"Nothing...just...don't worry about it." His automail reached up to fiddle with his bracelet, "I was thinking...maybe I should take this off..."

Al's eyes widened, and he thought again of Seamus. "Well...it's just a question of...whether you're ready for backlash." Al sighed. "People here...don't see very open-minded..." He grimaced.

"Well, it's not like it's all that different in Central..." Ed grumbled, before running his fingers through his own hair, pushing his bangs back from his face, "I'll leave it...it's not worse than automail..."

"Do they know about you?" Al whispered. "Did Seamus tel- I mean...did someone see?"

Edward's face turned dark, "Seamus didn't tell...thanks for letting me know about that." He pulled away from Alphonse, pulling his knees to his chest, "Someone saw it, but whatever."

Al looked down. "Sorry...he just...made me _mad_." Al clenched his fists.

Edward shrugged, "Go change, it's already dark outside..." He gestured at the lamps that had sprung to life all alone the train.

Al blinked with reborn wonder at the lamps, pulling his robes from his bags. "I'll be right back," he said, stepping into the hall and barely avoiding a cowering blond boy.

Edward stared out the dark window, watching his breath slowly fog across it, before shaking his head, and standing to stuff his normal clothes into his trunk. "Hean..." He pulled the cover off his owl's cage, and she blinked sleepily at him, "We'll be there soon..." He whispered, opened the cage long enough to give her some owl treats and stroke the sleek feathers of her head.

Al returned not long after, feeling awkward in his uniform. He sat next to his brother, sighing. "This is gonna be great..." he mumbled sarcastically.

Edward looked away from Hean, "Hmm..." He hummed in agreement, "I suspect we'll be there really soon..." He muttered quietly, latching Hean's cage, and sitting back down.

Al made sure everything was in order, feeling the train slowing to a stop. He suddenly felt very nervous.

Edward lifted his trunk after stacking Hean's cage on top, and made his way onto the platform, setting his luggage with the rest, and waiting for Al to do the same, "That McGonagall didn't say what to do from here..." Ed grumbled.

Al pointed to where first years were being led off by a rather large man. "Let's follow them!"

Edward blinked at the huge man, "Whoa..." He whispered, "Well...I guess it could hurt to ask him what to do..." He beckoned Al forward, and tapped the man's side, "Excuse me, sir, but we're not sure where we're supposed to go...we're the Elric brothers..." The man looked down at Edward, small beetle black eyes sparkling,

"Ah, McGonagall said yeh'd be comin', she tol' me to send yeh in the carriages with the other older students. Jes' follow the others."

Al was slightly afraid of the large man, but he seemed kind. "Thank you, sir." He bowed.

Edward nodded, "Thank you..." He said, sounding rather wary still, "Come on, Alphonse." He turned, and lead the way toward the throng of students, pushing his way through the crowds, "Whoa! What is that?" He asked, staring at the creatures standing between the carriage rods. They looked skeletal, dragonish, the closest one turned it huge yellow eyes on Edward, and the teen shuddered as a dreamy voice spoke in his ear,

"They're Thestrals, we learned about them last year, you can only see them if you've seen someone die..." a girl floated past them into the carriage, long light blond hair waving in the slight breeze, her large luminescent eyes turned on Edward as well, "Hurry into the carriage, I'm hungry." She said dreamily as a few other students piled into the carriage, a red headed boy with tons of freckles, and a girl with bushy brown hair.

Al frowned. "I don't see anything..." he murmured, and he wouldn't because he didn't remember a thing.

As they climbed in the carriage, Al smiled at the others. "Hello, I'm Al, and this is Ed."

The girl with bushy hair didn't even look up from her book. "Hi."

Edward slumped in his seat, hungry and tired, it was too much too soon to be sent on this mission, Roy had given it to he and Al when he'd gone to give his report from his last mission...and Al had only had his body back for nigh on six months.

"It's alright, Brother," Al whispered soothingly, and tried not to look scared as the carriages started moving by themselves.

Edward sighed, patting Al's hand, "Y-yeah..." He muttered as the girl with the large shiny eyes held out her left hand,

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood."

Al shook it, entranced by her wide eyes. "Nice to meet you. As I said, I'm Al, and this is my brother, Ed."

Edward allowed her to grasp his left hand, then raised it to cover his yawn, "I hope they have food..." Ed murmured, watching the castle get steadily closer, and trying to keep his eyes off the creatures pulling the carriages.

"Of course they have food," the girl with the book snapped, interupted from her reading. "They have a feast."

Edward's eyes widened, and he blinked, "Um...good...I'm hungry..." He murmured as the red head snickered behind his hands, "And you are?" He asked the two, feeling suspicious.

"Hermione," the girl sighed, giving up on her book. "This git is Ron."

Edward's eyebrows pulled down, "Get?" He asked, blinking, "What do you mean? Get what?"

"A _git_!" she repeated, rolling her eyes. "Don't you know proper English?"

Edward's nose wrinkled, "I don't know what you call proper, but this is not it." He crossed his arms over his chest, wincing, "You have too many words that sound the same and mean something different...what does _git_ even mean?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Do you know what idiot means?" Al eyed the girl, reminded of Winry.

Edward's shoulders tensed, "Of course I do." He gritted out, "Anyway, we're not from around here, so how the hell would we know your slang?"

"Then where are you from?" Hermione asked, suddenly interested. "Another magical school? Durstrang? Beauxbatons?"

Edward raised his eyebrows, "What? No...we...we're not from any of those..." He seemed to shrink under her stare, "We haven't been to school since we were little kids..."

"That doesn't make sense." Her eyes were ones of someone who knew too much. "Why are you here then?"

"W-well," Edward fell into his well written out back story from Roy, "You're headmaster said my brother and I had what it took, and we travel a lot, so they were having a hard time tracking us down, our guardian finally spoke with the headmaster, and...here we are...better late than never..." He blinked innocently at her.

She stared back at him, then humphed. "What ever you say."

Edward shrugged, "Believe what you want, that's the truth." He insisted. The carriage rocked to a halt, and Edward hopped down from it, "Come on, Al, we have to find that...McGonagall woman again."

Al stood, waving goodbye to the others, and stepped quickly after his brother. "That girl reminds me of Winry," he whispered.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, me too." He shuddered as he followed the crowds through a pair of huge oak doors and into the castle, eyes glowing in the torch light. "There she is!" He nodded in the woman's direction, and hurried toward her, Al in tow. "Hello, Ms. McGonagall..." He bowed, the woman nodded,

"Good evening, Mr. Elric, and...Mr. Elric." She smiled sternly, "You will wait with me until the sorting is done, then it will be your turn..."

"Uhm...the sorting?" Al echoed. "What do you mean, sorting?" He was confused.

The Professor didn't answer, busy ushering late-comers into the hall. Edward straightened up, fidgeting, waiting as McGonagall lead them into the hall, and had them stand along one wall while a group of small children was ushered into the room, and sent one by one to the four tables housing the student population. That done the Headmaster stood from his chair, and held out his hands,

"Students, I would like you to welcome two new students to our ranks, they come from a country called Amestris, not far from here, and will be joining us for this year. Minerva, if you please." Professor McGonagall stepped forward, "Alphonse Elric, please sit on the stool." She lifted the sorting hat in her wizened hands.

The hat was placed on his head. When a voice rang in his head Al jumped, eyes widening. "Hush, now, don't be afraid," it whispered, and Al focused on breathing. "Hmm...you are a difficult one to place. You are kind, smart, and brave...a mix of several houses...hmm..." Al gave up on relaxing and looked at Ed, who still stood beside the stage. He could see the rainbow bracelet on his brother's wrist, and he remembered Seamus expression when he'd seen it. Anger welled within him, and the voice chuckled in his head. "Oh, a protective one! Well then...how about...GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted to the room, and a table clad in red and gold let out a loud cheer.

Edward swallowed as McGonagall beckoned him forward, "And Edward Elric..." Whisperes swept the hall,

"Brothers?" was the predominate word.

Edward sat on the stool, and closed his eyes, the hat touched his head, and he shuddered at the sound of the voice within,

"You and he are...so different...where he's protective...he still senses right and wrong...but you will do anything to reach the end you desire...you're proud too...So...SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, Edward blinked as the hat was removed, and stood up, walking shakily toward the cheering silver and emerald clad table on the far right. He sat at the end, eyes seeking his brother at the other table, worry that only Al would see in the golden depths.

Al stared back, shoulders slumped with similar worry. They were seperated...?

"Hell no..." a blond boy at the end of the Slytherin table muttered, then stood, slamming his hands on the table. "HELL NO! GET THIS NANCY OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Dumbledore blinked at the outburst, "If you're quite done, Mr. Malfoy, we don't have time for your prejudices. Your head of house will deal with you later."

Edward's hands clenched into fists,

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, We are very fortunate to welcome back Horace Slughorn, who will be taking the position of Potions master."

Malfoy collapsed into his seat, seething, while across the room Al had a similar expression, but for a different reason. He could guess now who had bothered Ed on the train, and now Ed was stuck in the same house as him, and Al could do nothing to protect him.

Edward struggled to ignore this...Malfoy, but he was spared by the unorthodox entrance of a dark haired teen with a copius amount of blood on his face around his nose, and Malfoy's attention's turned to miming how he had broken it. Edward rolled his eyes.

Al looked up at the blood-covered teen, and locked eyes with the boy. He had emerald eyes that shined behind round glasses. Al's heart picked up pace as the boy sat next to him, talking quietly to Ron and Hermione.

Edward chewed his lip as the teenager whispered with his friends, and had a sudden outburst at the announcement of someone named "Snape" taking over Defense Against The Dark Arts. Ed didn't care anymore, his side hurt, and he was hungry, dammit. Suddenly the talking was over, and food had appeared out of nowhere in front of him, Edward eyes it warily, then piled some on his plate, and began to eat quickly.

Al tore his eyes from the dark haired teen and moved them back to his brother. He made sure his brother was eating, then made his own plate, amazed by the whole thing.

When the feast cleared, Edward stood with the rest of the students, looking around, wondering where to go, a tall black boy with slanting eyes tapped his shoulder, "Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini, um, what year are you?" He asked as they walked toward the Dungeons,

"Sixth..." Ed murmured, looking wary yet again,

"Ah, same as me, you'll be in my dorm then, shame about your brother, being placed in Gryffindor...bunch of high and mighty idiots if you ask me." Edward frowned, "Anyway, I'll show you the way to the dorms, and our password is 'Royal' right now."

Draco shoved past them, practically knocking Ed over on his way. "Blaise!" he shouted. "Why are you helping that Nancy?"

Blaise shrugged, "Well, he's in our dorm, and we gotta live with him for a year, might as well be on good terms, eh?" He grinned, waving his hand dismissively, "Don't listen to him, he's just...the cliché Slytherin."

Draco grimaced, and glared daggers at Ed, wanting him to succumb, to cower.

Edward narrowed his golden eyes and glared right back, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets.


	4. Houses and Roommates

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor never will own, Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 4: Houses and Roommates.

Draco bent down, until his face was right in Ed's. "I am going to make your life bloody miserable...hear me?"

Edward squared his shoulders, "Why? I only just fucking met you!" Blaise's eyes widened, and he lifted a hand as if to place it on Ed's shoulder, maybe to restrain him, but Edward hadn't moved an inch, so Blaise's hand simply hovered there.

"I don't like your type," Draco hissed. "You don't belong here, or in this great house! Screwing your little boys...you got your brother, too?" He smirked.

Fire roiled in Edward's eyes, it was as if Roy's flames burned within the golden irises, "I would never touch my brother." He growled, "You're an idiot, you know that? But who cares, I don't give a shit what you say." He ducked passed the boy, speaking the password, a portion of the damp stone wall slid aside, and he walked through it was if he did that every day.

Draco shoved past him again, literally, pushing Ed into the stone wall as he passed.

Edward rolled his eyes, and ignored him as Blaise patted his shoulder, "Well...I suppose...I'll show you where our dorm room is, ok?" Edward twitched,

"Yeah sure..."

Draco grimaced when he heard. "Nancy in my room, even," he muttered, walking up the stairs.

Edward shrugged, "I'm not some fuckin' molester or something…" He grunted, following Blaise up the same stairs.

"I'm sure." Draco grit his teeth. "Why else would you be here? You had to escape all the angry parents."

Edward paused, "I actually only know one person under the age of twenty besides Al...and her name is Elysia, she's...ah...hmm...five I think..."

"Whatever." Draco rolled his eyes. "Any molester would say that."

Edward shrugged as they climbed a little higher, choosing not to speak to Draco anymore, it was getting him nowhere, and Blaise was asking him a question about his country,

"Um...it's big, I guess...there used to be other countries around it, but we sort of...took them over." He shivered, "it has a lot of different climates too, from blizzard weather, to desert..."

Draco seethed, angry, and he didn't even know why anymore.

Edward looked around the circular room, with it's many beds, and spotted his trunk, marked E. Elric on the end, and headed for it, "Well...I'm pretty tired, so...I think I'm gonna go to bed...what time is breakfast?" Blaise stared at him,

"But...alright...breakfast starts at six thirty, and ends at eight thirty, when classes start..."

Draco glared when he realized Ed's bed was next to his, sitting on his own and jerking the curtain closed.

Edward glanced at the bed, sighing, and slid behind his own curtains as Blaise's voice rang out, "Come on, Draco, not you too..." He whined.

Edward ignored it, kneeling on the bed to yank his boots off, stripping out of his uniform and pulling on pajamas, yanking his socks higher to cover his left foot, and making sure his gloves were secure, before curling beneath the silver and emerald blankets, and burrowing his head into the pillows.

"Shut up..." Draco mumbled.

In the Gryffindor common room, Al was surrounded by curious people, wanting to know where he was from, but Al's eyes were locked on the boy from earlier. He had cleaned up the blood, and sat by the fire.

"So, Alphonse is it?" the boy asked, holding out his hand, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He waited for recognition, but there was none, "I'm sorry about your brother, can't believe they put him in that awful house..."

Al blushed, shaking the boy's hand. "Nice to meet you," he murmured. "I can't believe he's there either, with that mean blond guy." He made a face.

"Mean blond guy? Oh, that was Draco Malfoy...git." Harry wrinkled his nose, "No-one in this house likes him, he's a bully with his two lackeys..."

Al smiled, remembering his brother's reaction to the word "git". "I can see why no one likes him. I don't like him either." He sighed. "We were supposed to stay together, Brother and I."

"Yeah well, a lot of families get separated here, a pair of twins got sorted into separate houses..." Harry murmured.

"Doesn't seem right," Al noted. "He's all the family I have at all."

Harry's eyes widened, "At all?" He asked, "I...I have an aunt and uncle and a cousin...but that's all."

"You don't have parents either?" Al tilted his head. "It's...rough huh?"

"I...I don't know, I can't remember what it was like to have parents...I was one when they were killed..." Harry's eyebrows pulled down in a frown.

"Oh." Al's eyes widened. "Wow. Brother and I don't remember our father, but our mom died when we were young." This conversation was turning depressing. "Is this school fun?"

Harry perked up, "Yeah, this is home for me... I mean, the work is hard sometimes, and some of the teachers are harder to handle then others, but...overall it's a total blast."

Al smiled, eyes brightening. "I can't wait for the classes! I'm excited." He felt very joyful.

Harry stood, stretching, "You sound like Hermione, well, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning, I can help you find your way back to the great hall, it's hard the first few times."

Al was almost disappointed, though he really shouldn't be. "Ah, alright." He smiled again. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry nodded, smiling, "See you." He strode up the left hand staircase, and a group of fifth year boys gathered around Al, "Come on, we'll show you the dorm, it's right below his."

Al watched Harry leave, blushing slightly, then shook his head, turning to the other fifth years.. "Alright, thanks."

They lead him to the dorm, showing him which bed was his, and piled into their separate areas to put up pictures and pull on pajamas.

Al unpacked his things while the others mulled around, pulling out a picture of he and Ed. It was the only one they'd taken since he'd been restored, and showed Ed taking Al home after he'd been released from the hospital. Ed look tired, but happy, ecstatic really. Al smiled at his brother's expression, setting the picture by his bed.

The next morning dawned pale blue, with wispy clouds marring it, and Edward awoke before seven o'clock, and dragged his uniform on, combing his hair thoroughly, and wove the strands into a braid, he hadn't cut his hair since Al had been restored, and the end of his braid now rested softly in the center of his back.

Draco woke up at that moment, peeling back the curtains, for once with a calm expression, with his eyes tired and his hair mussed.

Edward stayed silent, flattening his bangs and fixing his tie, before sorting through his books for the ones he might need that day, and slipping his state issue watch into the pocket of his pants, along with his...wand. He eyed the object for a moment before placing it there, looking skeptical.

Draco's face twisted up as soon as he saw Ed as something sickened deep in his gut. "Dammit...you're still here...bloody hell."

Edward rolled his eyes, choosing not to respond as he checked his watch, it was quarter till seven, he hoped Al was up, but...as of yet unaccustomed to having a real body, Al was probably still sleeping.

Al woke up suddenly from a...well, he wouldn't call it a nightmare, but it hadn't been good. He looked at his watch, seeing the time, and pulled on his robes. He tiptoed down to the common room to wait for Harry, heart pounding in anticipation.

Edward strode passed Draco's bed, and down the staircase to the common room, where a fire was dying in the ornately carved fireplace, he paused to glance around at the dim cavern, the only light came from greenish lamps hanging from chains attached to the ceiling, and the room was long, with rough stone walls... He shivered, and walked out the entrance.

Harry yawned as he pulled his uniform on, and stumbled down the stairs, leaving his bag where it was, they'd have time to get it later. He blinked when he saw the younger Elric in the common room, "Morning, Alphonse. Mind if we wait for Ron and Hermione?" The girl he'd mentioned emerged from the right hand staircase.

Draco pulled on his uniform and stormed down the stairs.

Al blushed, nodding. "O-Oh...sure...," he murmured, as Hermione joined them, yawning.

Edward dropped his bag by the Slytherin table, stretching his arms wearily over his head, and sliding into his seat on one of the benches, he filled his plate with eggs, and nibbled at them while watching to door for Alphonse.

Ron stumbled down the stairs not long after, yawning as well, and Harry nodded to him, "Let's go."

Al followed after the trio, feeling almost like a fifth wheel as Hermione started a conversation with Harry and Ron. He started thinking about his brother, hoping Ed had made it through the night without killing Malfoy, and vice versa.

Edward watched Draco seat himself at the opposite end of the table, finished his eggs, and turned fully around to watch the door.

Harry turned, "So, Alphonse, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

Draco glared at him, shoveling bacon into his mouth.

Al jumped, flushing completely, and blurted out, "Big! I mean...it's really awesome." He looked at the turning staircases. "Everything here is mind blowing."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I know what you mean, I was shocked when I got here..." He grinned, and Hermione smiled knowingly, remembering how they'd all met. "Ah, here's the great hall." Harry informed Al as they walked down the marble staircase.

"I see Brother!" Al smiled, waving at Ed. "Thank you for leading me here." His eyes locked with Harry's, and a dopey grin spread across his lips. "I-I'm going to go say hi to him, be right back!" He ran off, trying to hide the grin. He didn't want Ed to know his thoughts.

Edward stood up as soon as Al entered the hall, "Hey, how was your first night? was anyone mean to you? Are you ok?" his golden eyes searched his brother for injuries, he'd been this way since Al came back, freaking out over splinters and tiny cuts.

Al laughed softly. "I'm fine, Brother. Everyone's been nice to me. What about you? I heard Slytherin can be scary."

Edward shrugged, waving his hand dismissively as Blaise stumbled into the hall yawning. "It's been ok, that guy Blaise is nice..."

"Good." Al smiled, touching Ed's sleeve. "Do you need any bandages?"

Edward shook his head as Blaise slung an arm over his shoulder tiredly, mumbling about 'getting up early'. "Nah, I'm all set," He shrugged Blaise off, pushing the dark boy toward the table.

Al giggled at Blaise, stifling it with his hand. "He really likes you..." and for some reason, down the table, Draco slammed his fist into the table.

Edward ignored the irate blond, "Well, I just wanted to say good morning, and see how your night went, you'd better get back over there and get your schedule, we'll have time after breakfast to compare...ok?" Edward smiled, rubbing Al's head, his brother's hair was just long enough to be in a sleek ponytail, resting between his shoulder blades.

Al smiled, leaning happily into Ed's hand. "Thanks, Brother," he whispered. "See you after breakfast. Eat plenty!"

Edward nodded, "Eh, ok." He murmured, before turning away, and sitting on his bench, eating a second helping of food as Severus Snape swept down the table handing out schedules. "Here, Elric, you have quite the handful here..." He said, in his low hiss of a voice, Edward blinked, and looked over his schedule,

"First hour," it read, "Ancient Runes." Edward snorted, _what a joke...I know these runes like every kid here knows letters..._ "Second hour Defense Against the Dark Arts, third hour Potions, fourth hour..." and so it continued, he'd been cleared for a class called "Charms" and another called "Transfiguration" and he hoped Al shared the class after that, "Care of Magical Creatures."

McGonagall was the one that brought the schedules for the Gryffindors, handing Al his with a small smile. Al looked it over, drawn mainly to the ones that seemed exciting, mainly "Charms" and..."Care of Magical Creatures."

"Flying kitties?" Al whispered, elated.

Edward finished his food, striding to Al's table, he noticed several Gryffindors bristle as if preparing for a fight, but he ignored them leaning to look at Al's schedule, "You have a free period? I don't have one till after break..." He sighed, "Right now I have Ancient Runes...should be a synch." Hermione over heard him.

"You won't be saying that when you get to the class," Hermione huffed. "One of the only classes here that offers a challenge."

Edward blinked at her, "I...if you say so, I'll wait and find out, do you have it too?" He asked kindly, trying to keep himself in check.

"I do," she agreed. "I can lead you there, and help you out any you need."

Edward nodded, wondering if he should pretend not to know the runes... he turned his attention back to Al, "Great, we have Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, and...Charms together..."

Al's face lit up, and he smiled brightly. "I can't wait."

"Wait...aren't you a fifth year?" Hermione spoke up, frowning. "Why are you in our classes?"

Edward answered for Al, "Well, he's really smart, and...our Guardian specifically requested we share some classes, I have seventh year Transfiguration..."

Hermione looked shocked, then sour, turning back to her eggs while Al smiled more. "You do? That's great!"

Edward shrugged, "Yeah, it's McGonagall's class too..." He sighed, "I'm a little worried, I mean, it sounds like...Alchemy, but...I don't know what happens in that class..."

"Hmm..." Al frowned. "Well, if it is alchemy then you'll do great. And either way I'm sure you'll learn quickly. You always do."

Edward noticed Hermione's eyes lift from her book at the sound of the word Alchemy, "Well yeah, I...I hope so, but anyway, it's almost time for class..."

Al's eyes widened, and he looked at his watch. "Ah, you're right, you better hurry." He pushed Ed gently. "Get out of here...don't kill anyone...or hurt yourself."

Edward shrugged, feeling his robes settle farther down his shoulders, "Hey, I have a minute still, and I was wondering...if you could ask McGonagall if gloves are against dress code, you know?" He had leant down to whisper in Al's ear.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, I know, secrecy." He murmured, Hermione stood up, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder, and Edward straightened the strap on his, "Thanks for...showing me the way." He mumbled.

"Of course," Hermione replied, while Al waved goodbye. "I know this school can be big and scary when you're new." She patted his head like he was a child.

Edward's nose wrinkled, and he fought the need to smooth his bangs, "Yeah...big...but not scary," He corrected, "And I'd rather not be late."

"Walk faster then," she told him, her shoes making soft clacking noises as she picked up her pace.

Edward blinked, and hurried after her, feeling awkward in the uniform, his flesh foot felt confined in the narrow uniform shoes.

"You'll love these classes, they're amazing," Hermione spoke up suddenly. "Everything is so wonderful. You'll learn so much!" she gushed. "Are you Muggle born too?"

Edward turned to look at her as she opened the classroom door, "What's a ...'muggle'?" He asked hesitantly.

Hermione stared at him, clearly questioning his intelligence. "A non-magical person."

"Oh, erm, well...I guess so, my dad was an Alchemist..." He shrugged and stepped into the class, the professor motioned the two students to a desk near the front.

Hermione arched her eyebrows and took her seat, excited for the first lesson.

Edward read the runes across the board with a sigh, _easy..._ he thought. The professor pointed at a rune, "Does anyone know this rune?"

Hermione's hand shot up automatically in her chair. "Yes?" The professor called.

"Ehwaz, Partnership." Hermione looked smug.

"Incorrect."

Edward shook his head, raising his hand, "Um, Sir, I...I know the answer." He called, his book had never left his bag. "It's Sowelu, it means wholeness..."

"Correct...Mr. ..." The professor's eyes widened. "You are?"

"Edward Elric..." Edward said, folding his hands on top of his desk nervously.

"Impressive, Mr. Elric." The professor nodded, and Hermione looked shocked...and angry. Edward hadn't noticed the look on his partner's face,

"Excellent, then, can you tell me what it stands for?" The teacher continued, eyeing his Slytherin uniform.

"Well, Wholeness, of course, and more importantly, the Sun, which keeps everything alive, and shows the flow of energy..."

Hermione's tiny hands clenched into fists on the desk as the Professor showed more and more ruins.

"Very impressive..." The professor really did look impressed.

Edward's eyes narrowed, "Sir," He raised his hand, and Professor Vector stared, "That's not right." He stood up, walking up to the board, and taking a piece of chalk, "Nauthiz is for constraint, but not the way you'd imagine, and certainly not the way you described," He sketched the rune, easily, quickly, without looking at the chart, "It stands for hardship...need, necessity, Human sorrow..." His voice shook, "And lessons." Vector blinked,

"How do you know this?" He exclaimed, he'd been attempting to trick the class,

"I'm an Alchemist, sir." He responded, "And this rune...is bad to use in transmutations..."

Hermione wanted to scream, but more than that wanted the class to end.


	5. Heads of Houses

Chapter 5: Heads of Houses.

Al was early to his first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, fidgeting nervously in his seat.

Edward left Ancient Runes with his head bowed, feeling decidedly stupid, considering he'd won his house fifty points... He slipped into the DADA classroom, and glanced around for his brother, unfortunately the class was separated by house. He sat as close to Al as he could get. "Hey...how'd your free period go?" He asked, but a sharp look from Snape cut him off.

"It was nice, I got to read some," Al replied, but Snape cleared his throat. Al took out a piece of parchment instead and scribbled a note. _How was class?_

Edward's quill scrawled hastily across the page, _awful,_ he wrote, _but I'll tell you about it later_... He grimaced as Malfoy entered late, noticing the only free desk was right next to his.

Malfoy slid into the seat next to Ed, smirking wildly. "Hello, Nancy."

Edward ignored him, watching Snape prowl around the room, criticizing all the previous teachers of the subject. Edward sighed when Snape shot a question at the crowd, "Tell me, what are the advantages of a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air, but Snape ignore her. "Anyone?"

Edward refused to raise his hand, it wasn't fair... "Ah, Mr. Elric...how about you?" Ed's eyes widened,

"I...nonverbal spells give you a second's advantage...because your opponent doesn't know what you're going to throw at him..." Edward mumbled, head down.

Hermione's hand slammed against the table, making Al jump. She was tired of this.

Edward swallowed, his bangs falling into his face, he turned slightly, eyebrows pulling down, clearly upset, and mouthed "I'm sorry..."

She looked away, angry, but Snape smirked. "Excellent, Elric. 10 points for my own house..."

Edward sighed, and looked up at the greasy haired teacher, but he continued speaking,

"We will be practicing non-verbal spells today." He said, Edward hunched in his seat, "You will all separate into pairs, one partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on." Edward stood up, stowing his bag under his desk, and pulled the stick from his pocket, thinking about the spells he'd read, and wondering skeptically if they actually worked... the one that he recalled was 'Protego' a shield charm, so he intended to be on the defensive. He glanced at Al, but Hermione had paired up with him, and the only person left was... Edward groaned as Draco glared at him.

Draco turned his wand in his hand, smirking. "Guess its you and me, Nancy. You'll be on your knees soon."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "You'd like that...wouldn't you...?" He grumbled, stretching his shoulders out, and raising his stick, looking skeptical, "We'll see... Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened, and he seethed with anger. "Don't test me!" He looked like he was focusing, wand raised. His mouth twitched.

Edward rolled his eyes, and focused his impressive mind on the words of his spell.

Draco grit his teeth, frustrated. The sight of Edward pissed him off to know end, and he could feel the little Nancy's brother's eyes on him too, glaring at him. Why couldn't Ed just fuck off...fuck...off...

"Furnunculus!" he finally yelled.

Edward's mind screamed Protego! And a shield spouted from the end of his wand, stopping the spell easily, "Ah...whoa..." He gasped, surprised, but his shield held strong.

Draco's eyes widened in fury, and he sent another curse flying, and another, again and again, aiming to hurt.

Edward could feel his shield breaking down, the last spell that hit it made him wince, and he let it drop, shoving his wand in his pocket and letting his body fall backward, his right hand caught a desk, and flipped his lithe body over it's surface. The alchemist landed behind it.

Draco sent an even stronger curse at him, red light flaring from his wand. "TAKE IT, NANCY!"

Edward tucked his body sideways into a roll, coming up on his feet a few desks away, "What the hell are you doing? This is supposed to be non verbal!"

The entire class was watching, even Snape. Al had his wand out too, pointed at Draco, but he didn't know any real spells yet, anything to stop.

The next spell grazed Ed's shoulder, and Draco's expression was once of someone who's gone insane. "Shut the fuck up!" He laughed. "Why the hell are you here anyway? We don't need you here! It was better without you!"

Edward winced, blood soaked the shoulder of his robes, and he stumbled back a few steps, then dodged another spell, flipping over another desk, "What are you talking about?" Edward growled, "It's not like I CHOSE to come here!" He snagged the stick from his pocket, "Petrificus Totalis!" He shouted, the spell hit Draco in the chest, and Edward backed away, panting, glancing at Al, who looked worried. As soon as Edward wasn't looking Snape pointed his wand at Malfoy, reversing the spell silently.

Al rushed to Ed, pressing the sleeve of his robes to Ed's bleeding shoulder. Draco stood as soon as the spell was reversed, and spit in Ed's direction. "Just get the hell out of here!' he hissed, and stormed out of the classroom. Everyone else was silent.

Edward stood there, panting, face flushed, under the stairs of his classmates, his housemates... Blaise patted his shoulder, "Hey...Sorry, I wanted to pair with you..." He murmured, Edward shook Al and Blaise off,

"I'm fine, ok? I just...need to clean up..." Before he could move, Snape's hand caught his wounded shoulder, Edward hissed in pain,

"Didn't I say Non-verbal, Elric?"

"Let go of him!" Al cried. "It wasn't his fault! Malfoy started it! And why didn't you stop him?" He was mad, burning mad.

Edward pushed Al back, "No, Al, stay out of it." He murmured to his brother, before turning his attention to Snape, "Yes sir, you did. I apologize, I did it only out of self defense." Snape sneered at him, and Edward bit his lip,

"Detention then, tomorrow evening, in my office, Mr. Elric." Edward swallowed,

"Y-Yes, Sir." He muttered dejectedly.

"Now go clean yourself up."

Al felt angry tears filling his eyes and brushed the way. "You can't do that..." But his voice wouldn't go above a whisper.

Edward grabbed Al's shoulder, "Come on, Al, let's go." This school was bringing back his reasons for not liking school in the first place, Al and Winry had been his only friends, and teachers had picked on him... He shrugged the thought away, "Help me out with this, will ya?"

Al followed Ed out of the classroom. He could feel Harry's eyes on them but didn't look. Everyone else ignored them awkwardly.

Al led Ed into a bathroom and helped him peel his shirt, vest, and robes off, wincing at the sight of the bloody wound. "Ouch."

Edward sighed, "At least it...didn't hit me somewhere else, I was lucky." He said, shrugging, the motion caused fresh blood to dribble down his shoulder onto his chest, "Look, did you bring any bandages with you?" He asked, chewing on his lip, golden eyes locked on the door to the lavatory.

Al slipped a hand in his robe pocket. "Of course...I knew you'd hurt yourself somehow." Al smiled wryly. "Just didn't think it'd be this soon."

Edward's nose wrinkled, then his chin sank closer to his chest, "I...I'm sorry Al..." He whispered, wincing when he lifted his flesh arm so Al could wrap the bandages around his shoulder.

"Don't be, Brother..." Al murmured. "Its not your fault Malfoy attacked you." He paused, wrapping the bandages in silence. "I...found out what Nancy is."

Edward turned, blinking, moving his arm accidentally, "Whoops..." He reset it how Al wanted it, "Wh-What does it mean?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's...they're word for..." Al bit his lip. "Its a bad word for gay people. I asked Harry about it and that's what he said."

Edward sighed as Al tied off the bandages, dropping his arm and dragging his shirt back on, "I figured it was...something along those lines..."

Al grimaced. "I want to punch him in the face...Sorry I couldn't help you, Brother. I read my spellbooks this morning but I was so afraid they all escaped me." His stomach clenched with guilt.

Edward patted Al's head, "Hey, it's ok...from now on...just think about it like Alchemy, and if that fails...use Alchemy, ok?" He tied his tie around his throat, eyes lingering on the silver and emerald stripes, so different from Al's scarlet and gold, "You would have just gotten in trouble too..." He murmured, buttoning up his vest and tugging his robes on, along with his gloves.

Edward shook his head, "No...I'll serve it, he's my head of house, it'd come back to bite me in the ass, like avoiding handing in reports." He settled the strap of his bag onto his automail shoulder, "Come on, don't you have charms next?"

Al smiled a little. "Yeah. It's supposed to be fun. We make things like bubbles and stuff."

Edward smiled, tugging on Al's ponytail, "Well, get to it, little brother, you can tell me about it later, I don't have it today."

Al laughed, giving his brother a quick hug. "Be careful, Brother," he whispered.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yeah, ok Alphonse..." He said, shrugging, repressing a wince at the movement. "See you after this for break."

"Alright, Brother." Al smiled brightly. "See you at lunch."

Edward smiled, and walked toward the dungeons, tromping down sets of stairs, and standing back from the group of students waiting for the bell.

Malfoy came barreling down the hall, shoving a first year out of the way. The girl went sliding down the hall, stopping just by Ed's feet, and burst into tears. Malfoy laughed.

Edward knelt near the girl, "Hey, it's alright, you're ok..." He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off, and backed away from him,

"You're a Slytherin too!" She wailed before running off down the hall to her class. Edward opened his mouth, then snapped it shut, sighing.

Malfoy laughed again, a cold, cruel, laugh, and smacked Edward's head as he approached. "Stop trying to act like you're better than the other Slytherins..." He snorted. "Helping people."

Edward straightened his body, golden eyes burning into Draco's silver irises. "I've always helped people." He said, before turning to walk into the classroom as Slughorn opened the door and ushered the students inside.

Hermione shoved past them both, obviously still upset about earlier and set her cauldron down on the table.

Edward watched Harry and Ron join her at her table, along with a boy named Ernie, or something. And the others gathered into their groups too, he settled at an empty table in the middle of the room, and took out his potions book as Slughorn gave Harry and Ron permission to use supplies from the cupboard.

"Hello, class!" Slughorn grinned at them from the front of the room. "I'm sure you're just as excited to be here as I am." Hermione was the only one who nodded.

Slughorn gestured to the three steaming cauldrons in front of him. "Now, who can tell me about these potions?" Hermione raised her hand, shifting eagerly in her seat. Slughorn glanced at her, frowned, then turned to Ed. "Mr. Elric?"

Edward jumped, looking shocked, he hadn't really been paying attention, "Which one, Sir?" He asked, confused.

Slughorn laughed. "Any of them, my good boy! Pick any." Hermione grumbled in her seat.

Edward swallowed, "Well, uh...the one in the closest to me is Amortentia..." He bit his lip, eyes watching the steam swirl up from the cauldron, "Um, you can tell by the steam rising in spirals and shapes..." He trialed off, but Slughorn wasn't done with him yet,

"I assume you know what it does?" The teacher asked, still smiling,

"It's a powerful love potion..." Edward rolled his eyes, but Slughorn tutted,

"Quite right, m'boy, and you would do well to take it more seriously, love potions are nothing to be trifled with."

"Now, as for this one..." Slughorn pointed to the second cauldron. Hermione slammed her hand on the desk, her other hand sticking up in the air. "Yes, yes...Miss Granger?"

"Polyjuice Potion," Hermione said smugly.

Slughorn graced her a smile, noticing that Harry sat beside her, "Yes, perfect, each of you take ten points for your houses." Edward sighed in relief, offering Hermione a shy smile, but Slughorn's hand hovered over the last cauldron, and Edward, watching the clear liquid boil, shuddered. Slughorn's eyes narrowed in on him,

"Mr. Elric, can you tell me what this is?" Ed nodded slowly, his hand had raised of its own accord.

"It's Veritaserum...a truth potion...has no taste, no smell..." He shuddered again, and Slughorn grinned,

"Right, ten more points to Slytherin!"

Hermione glared at him, then smiled as she turned back to the front. "Oh, Professor! You forgot to ask about that one!" she called. "The Felix Felicis...liquid luck."


	6. Liquid Luck

Chapter 6: Liquid Luck

Slughorn turned back to her, "Ho ho, so I did." He laughed, and Edward had the feeling that he'd skipped it on purpose. The large teacher went on to talk about taking the potion, and the like, Edward began to read again, and was interrupted when he heard Draco and Nott whispering and laughing about something. He glanced up, but the teacher had moved on, "So, how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!" Edward blinked as everyone burst into motion, gathering ingredients, and he couldn't help but notice how fervently Draco was fighting for the liquid luck. Edward flipped back to page ten, having passed it long ago, and drew his cauldron closer_, Ok, this isn't...that different from Alchemy...so...here goes._ He carefully chopped up his Valerian roots, and was looking over the object called Sopophorous Bean. He looked at his silver dagger, and raised his eyebrows, watching his classmates have trouble with the slippery bean, he held it still, and crushed it with the flat side of his blade, then squeezed the juice into his cauldron. He blinked when his potion turned a light shade of lilac. "Whoa..." He murmured, glancing at Hermione, who looked very put upon. He began to stir his potion counterclockwise, his hand shook, and he added a stir the wrong direction after the seventh, his potion lightened. He gave his book an incredulous look, as if asking "why are your directions crap?" then turned back to his potion, repeating what he had done. After awhile of this, his potion nearly the shade described by the book, Slughorn called a halt.

"Now its time to judge!" Slughorn clapped his hands happily, walking across the room. "No...no..." Hermione slumped in her seat, and Slughorn moved to Harry's potion. "Oh my! Perfect, Potter!" he cried. "Now, for the others...Elric, you too?" Slughorn looked shocked. "I'll have to divide Felix then!"

Edward blinked, he hadn't even followed the directions properly, but had gone with instinct, and had still done better than most of the class. He cracked a small smile when Slughorn handed him the tiny bottle, scooping some more from the cauldron for Harry. Draco looked livid, and that was enough to make Edward feel extremely happy. Like the day Hawkeye had given him half the amount of work Roy had.

When the class ended, Malfoy shuffled past, knocking Ed's cauldron off. It hit the floor, spilling out, and Draco stepped over it with a smirk. He tugged Ed's ear up, whispering in it, "Have fun cleaning it up."

Edward pulled away from Draco's hand, automail clenching into a fist as he pulled his wand out of his pocket, and waved it once, the potion vanished, and he rinsed his flesh hand in the basin, and slung his bag higher on his right shoulder.

Draco looked sour, and once they were in the hall, raised his wand. "Want a repeat of earlier, nancy?"

Edward's eyebrows pulled down, and he slipped his hand into his pocket, "Not particularly, no, I'd like to get to my next class, actually, so excuse me." He slipped down a side hall, and out of the dungeons, searching for Alphonse in the crowds, it was time for Care of Magical Creatures.

Draco seethed.

Al was excited for this class, visions of flying kitties filling his head.

Edward spotted Al, and waved his automail arm, "Alphonse!" He hurried to his brother's side, "Look, I won it in Potions... it's liquid luck, I want you to have it." He wanted his brother safe, happy, and lucky, and he knew Draco would just try and steal it from him.

Al blushed furiously, taking the tiny bottle. "Thank you...are you sure?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I don't need it, it's enough for one days worth." He smiled. "Come on, I hear it's that big guy who told us where to go that teaches this class."

Al gave his brother a quick hug before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hill. "What kind of animals do you think there are?" Al asked excitedly.

Edward shrugged, "I don't know..." He laughed happily, enjoying being around his little brother, "But we'll see soon, I guess."

Al laughed with him, but it cut off as they reached the bottom of the hill. "B-Brother...look..."

Beside the large man stood a creature, with a lion's head, a lizard's body, and a snake for a tail.

"A chimera!"

Edward's eyes widened, he pushed Al back a little, trying to sense if it was hostile, but it was standing docilely beside the man, and he lead the way forward cautiously. "A chimera..." He mumbled, tense.

"Ya got that right!" the big man boomed, and Al shivered a little as he stared at the beast. He hadn't expected to find one here.

Edward frowned as he peered up at the professor, who looked part beast himself, he felt decidedly small beside the man.

"I am Professor Hagrid. And I'll be teachin' ya Care o' Magical Creatures this year." Edward nodded, watching the few other six and seventh years gather for the class.

Al stood a little more straight, smiling a bit at Hagrid. "Nice to meet you, Professor."

Edward's narrowed golden eyes had locked on the chimera again, sorting it out, practically separating it in his head,

"I take it yeh know a bit about chimeras?" Hagrid asked, watching Edward calculate,

"Yes, I do... And I was wondering, who made this one?"

"Hard to say." Hagrid looked thoughtful. "Dumbledore got it for me."

Al studied the chimera too. "Lion, Lizard, snake..." he whispered.

Edward shook his head, "Nah, look closer, see the shape of the scales? Not serpentine, also, on the abdominals the scales are blue, a lizard trait."

Al chewed his lower lip. "But look, too, at the end of the tail. It looks like a head, almost."

Edward sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair, "It's a distinct shape, but not a head, there are lizard creatures with strangely shaped tails...All signs point to lizard." Hagrid leaned down to interrupt them,

"The rest o' the class is here, and we're not talkin' about what it's made of, just how teh take care o' it."

Al blushed, feeling awkward as everyone stared at them, almost suspiciously. "O-Oh, sorry..."

Edward stepped back, pulling his gloved fingers from the junction of fur and scales, "Well...yeah...um...ok." He muttered, watching Hagrid address the class about cleaning talons and the like. He couldn't help watching the chimera as it shifted, each miniscule movement, he copied, altering his own stance, automatic defense.

Even though the chimera looked docile, Al knew it could snap any time, and so he watched with his brother. He had to be ready for anything.

Edward gnawed on his lip when the other students moved forward to touch the creature, but he stayed where he was,

"So, wi' chimeras, you have teh feed 'em by findin' the dominant animal."

Al reached out to touch it too, but he was more hesitant. Hagrid smiled down at him and Ed. "And these two have all ready figured it out," he added.

Edward raised his head, "Well, yes. The thing that's tricky about this one is it's teeth and stomach don't match up, it has a reptilian immune system, with a carnivorous cat's mouth... but I'd insist that it be fed a reptilian diet, otherwise it could die..."

Al laughed under his breath as their classmates stared at his brother. "He's right," Hagrid said.

Edward realized several people were staring at him and blushed scarlet, "I...uh...I read a lot..." He mumbled, feeling for all the world like he should hide behind Alphonse.

"Well, tha's the end o' the class...see yeh all Thursday."

Al bowed automatically, like he would back home, then felt stupid as they were stared at again. "C-Come on, Brother, lunch time."

Edward nodded, and turned with him, leading the way up to the castle, "That was...strange." He muttered, "Back home...who would care how to feed and care for Chimeras?"

"Harry said that Hagrid is like that." Al's face turned red at the thought of Harry, like it always did (for some reason he was afraid to think about). "Hagrid likes to take care of scary animals. He adopted a dragon once."

Edward's eyes widened, "A dragon?" He slipped through the doors to the great hall, and walked Al to the Gryffindor table, "I don't know how much more of this I can take, Al." He patted Alphonse's shoulder, "See you later."

"We can do it, Brother," Al whispered. "The first day is always the hardest."

Edward nodded, waving as he walked over to his table.

Al sat down next to Harry, smiling at him. "Ah, uh..h-hello."

Harry looked up, smiling, "Hello Alphonse, how were the rest of your lessons?"

Edward watched Harry lean closer to his brother, and sighed, trying to quell the protective feelings welling in his chest, _Al's not even gay._ He repeated over and over in his head.

Al's smile turned shy. "It's been pretty good so far, except for DADA." Al laughed a little. "This place is amazing. How about you?"

Harry shrugged, "Same old Hogwarts, I agree with your sentiments on DADA, I won something in potions."

Edward slipped into his seat and piled his plate with food, eating at a leisurely pace for once.

"You did? Congratulations!" Al's silver eyes sparkled. "Brother did too." Al wished his heart would stop pounding against his chest. He hoped Harry couldn't hear it.

Harry nodded, "Yeah...I don't know how he managed that, even Hermione didn't finish." Harry added a few things to his plate, and leaned on one elbow to keep talking to Al as he munched on toast, "How do you like the food?"

Al took a bite out of his chicken breast, swallowing before he replied. "It's amazing! Some of the best I've ever had." In truth, the only time he'd tasted anything better was his first meal after he'd regained his body. "Where does it come from? It just appears out of nowhere, and the plates are never empty! Its amazing!" He realized he was babbling and shut his mouth, blushing.

Harry grinned, "There's a ton of house-elves that work in the kitchens, there're tables under these tables that they set food on, and a spell makes it appear up here too." His grin widened, "I could take you there sometime, my friend Dobby works in the kitchens."

Al tried not to look as excited as he was. "That-that would be amazing!" he exclaimed. "I'd love to go."

Harry lifted a scoop of some kind of stew and ladled it onto Al's plate, "Try that, ok?"

Al blushed, dipping a spoon in the stew, and ate it slowly. "It's delicious!" He looked up at Harry from beneath his eyelashes. "I love stew..."

Harry smiled back, "I'm glad, so do I."

"I know my mother's old recipe for it," Al told him. "Ah, uhm...maybe I could make it for you sometime..."

Harry brightened, "That would be great, we'll consider it a trade for taking you to the kitchens."

"Alright, a trade then." Al felt elated and excited, eyes bright.

"Sounds good... Anyway, do you have a free period next?" Harry asked, taking a bite of food.

Al looked at his schedule. "Ah, y-yeah, I do."

"Well, would you like to come hang out with Ron, Hermione, and me?" Harry asked, as the plates cleared themselves.

"Yeah!" Al cried, then felt foolish. "I-I mean, yeah, sure..." he said calmly.

Harry stood up, "Well, let's go then."

Across the hall Edward pushed out of his seat, watching Al smile, he didn't want to take away the chance for Al to be happy.

Al looked over his shoulder, turning his bright smile to Ed. He waved happily, mouthing, "See you soon!"

Edward forced a smile and waved back, nodding, before he walked out of the great hall and out the front doors, he paused once they closed behind him, eyes downcast, chewing on his lip, "Now what?" He wondered out loud.

Draco stepped up behind him. "Disappointed because your brother is shagging Potter now?"

Edward spun around, "What the hell do you want?" He growled, exasperated, his automail itched to sink into the teen's stomach.

Draco snagged the front of Ed's vest, pulling him up. "You to leave," he hissed. "You...you...you're making me crazy..." His head hurt.

Edward stared, prying the desperate looking teen's hands from his vest as pain lanced through his side and shoulder, "No, I'm not leaving." He snarled, ripping himself free at last and striding back into the school, headed for the library.

Draco followed him. "You have to! I can't...I've got to stay in my right mind this year...you wanker!"

Edward turned to raise an eyebrow, "What does that even mean? You say it a lot." He crossed his arms, ignoring his shoulder, which ached in protest.

"You don't even know?" Draco made a hand motion that looked suspiciously like someone masturbating. "Git."

Edward snorted, "I'm not from around here, obviously." He said, golden eyes dancing with amusement. "Anyway, I'm not going anywhere." He finished as he turned back toward the library.

"If you don't," Draco pulled out his wand, "I'll...curse you." He was obviously desperate.

Edward turned back, spinning his wand between his fingers, "Why do you hate me so much?" He murmured, it confused him to no end, "All I'm doing is going to school..."

Draco grit his teeth. "I don't kn-" He stopped himself quickly. "Because you're a nancy!"

Edward raised his eyebrows, "You don't know, do you? Because it's certainly not my Sexual Orientation." He turned away again, "How about this, you figure out the real reason I bother you so much, and I'll stand still and let you curse me."

Draco clenched his fists, dropping them to his sides, and looked at the ground. "Fuck you..." he muttered, but his voice wasn't angry...only desperate.

Edward shrugged nonchalantly, "Is that your final answer?" He asked, with a chuckle.

Draco's mouth twitched, lips pulling into wry smile. He hoped Ed couldn't see.

Edward didn't know what made him do it, but he raised his hand as he would for Winry, and walked around the corner and into the library.

Draco stared after him, shocked, then felt a sickening feeling in his gut.

Edward nodded to the librarian, slipping silently into the shelf works, and tugging down random books, he settled in for his free period, at a corner table at the back, eyes roving hungrily across the many pages.

Al sat next to Harry in the common room, a bright smile on his face. Hermione seemed to be trying to convince them all to do their homework, and Harry and Ron were very adamantly not doing it. He had to laugh.

Harry rolled his shoulders back, leaning back in his arm chair, and smiling at Alphonse, "So, where did you grow up? You're obviously not English."

"You're right, I'm not," Al agreed, grinning. "Ur, well...I grew up in Amestris." That was the story they'd been allowed to tell.

Harry's eyes lit up, "What's it like there? I've never been out of Britain..."

Al shifted uncomfortably. "Well…the place Brother and I were born…it was peaceful. Lots of rolling green hills, and the nearest neighbor was a mile away." Al closed his eyes remembering. "We loved it there, with our friends, especially Winry, and we had our mom, but…then she died." Al frowned. "Now we live in a big city. I don't like it, but I don't want to tell Brother. He'll feel guilty…he always feels guilty."

Harry sighed, "It sounds beautiful...So it's just you and your brother? Or do you have a guardian? And...why'd you move to a city?" He was curious simply because he'd never had the option.

"Well, we sort of have a guardian." Al looked thoughtful, trying to figure out what Roy was to them now. "But for the most part its just Ed and I...and...we moved to the city for work."


	7. Conversations

Chapter 7: Conversations

"You work?" Harry asked, surprised, "But then, how are you two here?" He scratched his head, as Hermione finished up her DADA homework, and scooted closer to the fire to join the conversation.

Al was embarrassed, since he now had the trio's eyes on him. "Er...well...let's just say its...educational leave."

"Wow, that's neat." Harry murmured, stretching upward in his chair, his glasses sliding down his nose, "Where do you work?"

Al's eyes widened. "We just...help people."

"So, like handing out food and stuff?" Harry asked, after he had slumped back in his chair.

"Something like that..." Al laughed awkwardly. "And fix things."

Harry nodded, "Cool." He said, standing up and switching to the books he'd need for his afternoon classes, "The bell is gonna ring soon, so...we should get ready for our next class."

"O-Oh." Al looked disappointed. Even though it'd been awkward this time, he liked spending time with Harry. "You're right."

Harry winked at the younger teen as the bell echoed through the castle, and he slung his bag over his shoulder and left the common room.

Al blushed furiously, then his lips broke out into a wide smile as he waved at Hermione and Ron before he left.

Edward flopped on his bed at the end of his classes for the day, eyes closed, he didn't care who else was in his dorm, only that there was a bed.

Draco came and threw his bag on his bed, shoulders tense. He didn't look at Ed.

Edward hadn't noticed the entrance, his robes were falling off one shoulder, his right glove had caught on something and rolled down, and he was breathing deeply, obviously asleep with only half his body on the bed.

Draco finally looked over, and his eyes widened. He tiptoed over to Ed's bed, pulling his robes further down. "Hah," he laughed under his breath. "Perfect."

The alchemist groaned when they dragged off his injured shoulder, but otherwise didn't stir.

"What the fuck is this?" Draco muttered. "A metal arm? What a freak..."

Edward muttered something in his sleep, his automail slid up to rub at his face, a piece of the metal caught and scraped his cheek, leaving a small cut.

Draco pulled the robes further down, exposing more of the automail, then looked around, noticing silver shining from above Ed's left sock. "His leg too?"

Edward didn't move, blood dripped down his cheek, and his automail fingers twitched for a moment.

Draco smirked, dragging a finger across the blood on Ed's cheek.

Edward winced, "Ow..." He shuddered, eyes snapping open, and locking with Draco's.

Draco froze, but then his smirk returned. "Nice arm and leg you've got there."

"Shit!" Edward jerked away from Draco, tugging his robes back up, and fixing his glove, desperately wishing he had closed the curtains on his bed before falling asleep, but he had just been too tired.

Draco laughed loudly. "Wait until I tell the school. Think people will be so nice then? A Nancy AND a cripple!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Well, it can't be helped, so whatever, I lost my limbs in the war our country went through while I was young, protecting Alphonse." He shrugged, and kicked his shoes off, curling back on top of the blankets.

Draco smacked him, hard, across his injured cheek. "Don't act like you don't fucking care!"

Edward sat up, blood smeared down his cheek, shoulders tense, "I don't care, I don't give a shit if people know." He said levelly.

Draco grabbed Ed by the throat, but he didn't squeeze. "Oh, you will...especially when it comes to affect Alphonse."

Edward's metal hand snapped up to grasp Draco's wrist, "You touch him, you die." He snarled.

"I don't have to touch him," Draco whispered, unafraid. "I have people who do these things for me."

Edward's flesh hand dragged Draco closer, until they were nose to nose, "If Al so much as gets a nosebleed you will die slowly." He gritted out, enunciating each word angrily.

Draco growled in Ed's face. "Not if you can't prove it, Cripple. Not when everyone's against you."

Edward's eyes narrowed, "I don't care if I can prove it, you'll be dead, so you won't care either." His automail fingers tightened around Draco's wrist.

Draco grit his teeth. "Let go of my wrist and I won't have to squeeze this little throat of yours."

Edward grinned, "Go ahead and try, you won't be doing much when your wrist is broken."

"And YOU won't be doing much when your body is turned inside out," Draco hissed. "I know curses you can't even imagine. Choking you would be letting you off easy."

Edward's grip tightened, "You won't. You aren't really like that." Edward whispered, eyes burning brighter with knowledge, his automail released Draco's wrist, only to latch onto his shirt front, dragging the other teen into the air, and tossing him across the room onto his bed.

Draco gasped as the air escaped him rapidly. "Wh-What the hell are you talking about?" he gasped, but his eyes were afraid.

Edward's eyes narrowed, burning like fire, "I know about that little symbol on your left arm, did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Draco tensed. "Scared?" He tried to invoke venom in his voice.

"Hello no. The one who's scared is you." Edward strode from the room, hair trailing behind him.

"FUCKING NANCY CRIPPLE!" Draco shouted after him. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Edward ignored him, slipping down the stairs, and out of the common room, hoping that dinner was soon.

Draco stormed out of the dormitory, heading from the dungeons to the classrooms, finding the DADA classroom. He threw open the door, obviously angry. "Professor!"

Snape looked up from the book he was perusing, "Ah, Draco, have you finally decided to let me help you in your endeavor?"

"No, I have something else." Draco hissed. "That stupid Nancy that joined our school. Take care of him."

"Take care of him?" Snape cocked on dark eyebrow at his student and fellow Death eater, "What did you have in mind, Draco?"

"Anything," Draco snapped. "I don't care, I...I hate him." His stomach jerked.

Snape's lips curled in a smirk, "How much do you hate him, Draco?" He whispered, dark eyes locking with his student's.

"Hate him with a passion unlike any other." Draco hissed. "The very thought of him makes my skin crawl."

Snape leaned back, smirking, "I'll deal with him tomorrow evening, he has a detention any how. Does he have weaknesses, Draco?"

"His brother," Draco said automatically.

Snape nodded, "So, threaten his brother, and he'll keep his mouth shut, right?" He said, "I have something special planned..."

Draco smirked. "Good. I knew I could count on you, Snape."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Draco." The teacher insisted, leaning back over his book.

Edward settled at the Slytherin table feeling irritated, Alphonse hadn't entered the great hall yet, and his stomach was roiling with fear for his brother, he didn't think he could eat until he saw his brother.

Alphonse entered, looking happy, elated. He knew why (Harry) but he didn't want to say it, and instead his eyes found Ed. He waved.

Edward forced a smile, and eyed his food, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Al slipped over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the glares he received, and threw his arms around Ed's neck. "Hey, Brother."

Edward winced, "Al...my shoulder..." He murmured, raising his eyebrows.

"Ah, sorry." Al let go quickly. "How did the rest of your day go?...What's wrong?"

Edward scooted over, allowing his brother to sit beside him, he'd heard of no rules against it, "Nothing, just that stupid guy in my dorm..." He said, with a sigh.

"Malfoy?" Al made a face. "Are you absolutely sure I can't go after him?"

Edward cracked his neck nervously, "No, he's...he's one of the people...we're supposed to...convert." He grimaced.

Al dropped his voice. "He's a Death Eater? Seriously?" Al bit his lip. "I guess it explains his 'Holier than thou' attitude."

Edward nodded, "I saw the tattoo..." He said, pushing his plate away, "But I mean...why would this...moldyshorts guy let a kid join?"

Al pushed the plate back to his brother automatically. "There's obviously a plan at this school."

Edward shoved the plate away from both of them, so it slid a ways down the table, "I see that, but I bet one of the teachers...or more, are in on it..."

"We have to find out who..." Al whispered. "Why aren't you eating?"

Edward swallowed, "I don't feel good..." He muttered, running his fingers through his bangs, which revealed the cut on his cheek, he'd forgotten about it, "And what do you want to bet that...Snape guy is in on it?"

"Harry thinks so, too, I think," Al murmured, leaning against Ed's automail shoulder. "He says Snape is not very nice."

Edward sighed, "You talk about that kid a lot..." He mumbled, nose wrinkling.

Al flushed completely. "Ah-well-he-he's just really nice, and-and-well, nice, yeah he's nice," he rambled, embarrassed.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yes, we've established that you think he's 'nice' but what do you really know about him?"

Al's smiled. "Well, I know he's an orphan like us, and he's never left the country. He lives with his aunt and uncle, and he's a great wizard...plus he has a nice smile, and bright eyes, and hair that's like a raven, and..." He realized he wasn't talking about general things anymore, and added in a squeak, "And he's nice!"

Edward's eyes narrowed, "A nice smile?" He murmured, looking incredulous, "Go eat your dinner, loverboy."

"What?" Al squawked. "N-No, I don't-Ah-" His face was completely red.

Edward raised his eyebrows, "You sure seem like it, now get over there and eat."

Al hid his face. "O-Okay..."

Edward chuckled, but then turned serious, "Nothing can come of it, Al..."

Al's shoulders slumped, and he looked away. "...I know..." he whispered sadly.

Edward's eyebrows pulled down, his expression downcast, "I'm sorry..."

Al shrugged, and he tried to give Ed a little smile. "It's alright...its not like...he likes me anyway..." Al tried to change the subject. "I-I meant to tell you earlier that I was...you know...but I was embarrassed." He laughed softly. "Stupid, huh?"

Edward sighed, "Not stupid...it's a...scary thing to admit, don't tell anyone else, alright?"

Al nodded. "Thank you, Brother. And don't worry...no one will know. And as for Harry...it's not like he likes me anyway, so..."

Edward glanced at the Gryffindor table, meeting Harry's eyes, the other teen looked away quickly, "I...wouldn't count on that..." He whispered.

Al tilted his head. "Ah...what do you mean...?"

"Nothing Al, go eat before dinner ends."

"Alright, Brother." Al's smile returned, though not as bright as normal. "You try to eat too."

Edward nodded, offering a fake smile.

Al touched the top of Ed's head swiftly before he ran over to the Gryffindor table.

Edward shook his head, smiling, and pulled a book from his bag to occupy himself with for a while.

Al sat next to Harry, blushing again, but it faded when he remembered Ed's words. _"Nothing can come of it."_

Dinner passed quickly after that, and Edward shoved his book into his bag, and made his way slowly back to the common room, settling into a chair near the fireplace, and watching the flames dance in the grate, it reminded him of when he and Roy and Al lived together, and they would sit by the fireplace, and Roy would make the flames create shapes for Alphonse.

Draco passed by, but he didn't start anything this time. He just watched Ed with a smirk. Soon Ed would pay...Draco gasped as something jerked at his stomach at that thought. _What the hell?_ It felt suspiciously like guilt...

Edward watched the fire for awhile longer, then ambled upstairs, changing quickly into pajamas, and closing the curtains securely around his bed, he slid under the heavy blankets, and stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to claim him.

Draco stumbled up later, trying to squelch the guilt that was taking over. _What the fuck? What's wrong with me?_

Edward peeked through a gap in his curtains as Draco entered the dorm, the teen looked sick to his stomach, Edward sighed quietly, and rolled onto his uninjured side, closing his eyes.

Draco's eyes flashed, and he collapsed into his bed, drifting into sleep.

The next day passed uneventfully, all different classes for Edward to wrap his head around, and then...the reminder from Snape, a scroll delivered by Hean, that his detention was at eight o'clock, and it rolled ever closer, even as Edward sat out on the marble staircase, talking with Al about schoolwork.

Al had his arms slung around Ed's waist, careful of Ed's wounds. "I don't want you to go to detention..." he sounded sour. "Malfoy got off.."

Edward shrugged, "There's nothing we can do about it, let go, I need to leave..." He eyed Al's arms around him, "I'm serious."

Al looked up stubbornly, then sighed and let go. "Just...be safe," he whispered, eyes cloudy. "I have a bad feeling, Brother...will you visit me after?"

"How am I supposed to do that? There's a curfew you know..." He stood up, "I'll...I don't know...I'll meet you before breakfast tomorrow, on these stairs." He promised, gold meeting calm sweet silver.

Al nodded, and stood with him to kiss Ed's cheek. "Be safe," he repeated, firmer this time. "And I'll be waiting here first thing tomorrow morning."

Ed nodded, "What time?" He asked distractedly, his heart pounding, unsure of what awaited him in Snape's office.

"How about seven?" Al replied. "I can get up then...I'm getting more used to sleeping and waking up."

Edward nodded, "Seven it is. See you tomorrow, Al." He strode down the steps, and beat a path down to Snape's dungeon office, knocking on the door, he swallowed when he heard the greasy voice call "Enter."

Snape was sitting behind his desk, and Edward had to make a real effort not to let his eyes sweep the jars of things all over the walls, "Mr. Elric, have a seat." Edward sat quickly in the chair on the other side of the desk, hands clenching on the arms of it. "I thought you and I could have a little chat, about your brother..." Edward's body stiffened,

"I don't understand what you mean, Sir." He gritted out, but Snape waved his words aside,

"Oh just that if you tell anyone what goes on here...it'll happen to that sweet little sibling of yours too." Snape's wand flashed, and Edward felt a spell grasp his nerves, freezing his body, his eyes widened.

Edward winced as he stumbled out of Snape's office, his whole body hurt, especially his lower body, he felt humiliated, his lip was bleeding from how hard he'd bitten it during the time Snape's body had touched his, and he had a scrape along his left cheek now too. He tripped, landing on his knees in the hall, and wrapped his arms around his chest, holding back sobs, messy hair hung down around his face, his hair tie was somewhere in Snape's office, and he hadn't stayed long enough to find it. Edward struggled back to his feet, whole body shaking with repressed sobs, and made his way slowly back to the Slytherin common room, stumbling through the dark rooms and up the stairs. He paused to calm his breathing when he reached his dorm, before stepping through the door, and hurrying to his bed, ripping his clothes from his body, and dragging his pajamas on, he buried himself under his blankets, curling in a ball, shaking.

Draco peeked out from behind his bed curtains, the sickened feeling even more noticeable as he listened to Ed's choked sobs_. What the hell did Snape do? I only expected him to rough him up a bit..._

Edward finally calmed his breathing enough to pretend to be asleep, but his eyes were wide, full of shock, and self loathing, and his breath caught a few times in his chest.

The night passed slowly, and Edward left the dormitory before it was fully light, clothed in a different uniform, hair pulled into a meticulous braid, still wet from the shower he'd taken that morning, where he'd scrubbed his skin nearly raw in an attempt to remove the feeling of Snape. He stood at the edge of the marble staircase, unable to sit comfortably, and waited for his brother, eyes on the floor.

Al came rushing down the hall. He hadn't been able to sleep at all, awake with worry for Ed. "Brother!"

Edward turned, forcing his lips into a smile, which was marred by blood dripping from the newly opened split, "Hey, Al." He said, too cheerful.

Al felt like someone had punched him in the gut and cut his lungs all at once, and he dropped to his knees, ignoring the pain from the marble. "What the hell happened?" he shrieked. "I never should have let you go!" He pulled Ed into his arms, crying.

Edward stared down at his brother, blinking back tears, "I'm fine, nothing happened, I tripped and bit my lip... All the professor had me do was write lines..."

"You can't lie to me, Brother..." Al whispered, voice pained. "We know each other too well..." He wiped the tears from Ed's eyes and the blood from his chin.

Edward looked away from Al's face, his breath hitched, "Look, it's nothing, it's my burden to bear, so...just leave it." He murmured, closing his eyes.

Al held Ed closer, pulling his brother's cheek against his chest, and cried silently so his brother wouldn't know.


	8. Whispers

Chapter 8: Whispers

Edward's fingers dug into the fabric of Al's robes, and he sobbed, hard, into his brother's chest, shoulders hunched forward, body shaking, just as Draco stepped out of the dungeons.

Draco stopped when he saw the brothers crying together, and felt his breath catch. He knew, then, how far Snape had gone, and he was mad.

_But I can't show Ed I'm sorry...I have to keep being an arse...or else he'll know I..._

_NO. I don't! Don't go there._

Edward jerked away from Al when he heard Draco's gasp, he spun, chest heaving, wand already in hand, eyes narrowed dangerously, despite his tears, "Go away." He growled.

Draco pulled his wand out too, and stood at the ready. "Calm the fuck down, Elric," he hissed.

Edward's body shook with suppressed rage, "WHY SHOULD I?" He yelled, hackles raising.

"Because I-I'll curse you into oblivion!" Draco shook too.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY YOU BASTARD!" Edward yelled back, tossing his wand to Alphonse, and pulling his hands up, letting them hover inches apart.

Al caught it, then tried to pull Ed's hands apart. "S-Stop!" he cried.

But Draco didn't curse him. Instead he whispered, "I'm sorry," dropped his wand hand, and left.

Edward stared, he felt like all the muscles in his body had gone slack, and he fell to his knees on the stairs, shock evident on his face.

Al stared after Draco too, wondering, then dropped beside Ed, pulling him into his arms again.

Edward pulled away after a moment, taking his wand back from Al, and sliding it into his pocket, "I hate it here..." He whispered.

"Me too." Al wiped his eyes, then Ed's. "I want to go home..."

Edward perked up, "Write to Mustang, ask him to send you a ticket!" He said, "Go home, Al."

Al's eyes widened. "Not without you, idiot..."

Edward's shoulders slumped, "Well I...I can't...they need help here..."

Al touched Ed's cheek. "We'll help them together...and then we'll go home...but before that...Snape is dead."

Edward grimaced, "No, Al." He insisted, "Look, everything's going to be fine...I'm ok, really I am..." He sighed, "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

Al's expression was sour, and he hugged Ed one last time, trying to keep himself from crying again. His eyes were already swollen and bloodshot, and he truly looked horrible.

"Ok..."

Edward lead the way into the great hall, and slumped at the Gryffindor table, which was veritably deserted, "We'll be ok...you'll be careful, won't you Al?" Ed asked, worry in his eyes, as he piled eggs on a plate.

Al nodded. "I will, I promise." He leaned against Ed's right side, shivering.

Edward nodded, and passed Al the eggs, before making his own plate, just as he would do at home.

Al took the plate, and nibbled at the eggs, not hungry at all, but if he didn't eat Ed would worry.

Edward finished three plates before he paused, other Gryffindors had entered the hall, and were sitting around them, at least a few seats away on each side, he stood up, "I'm going to go outside for awhile..." He muttered.

Al stood, eyes wide. "D-Do you want me to go with you?"

Edward shook his head, "No, you stay here..." He ordered quietly, "I just...need some time." He took a step, wincing as pain shot through his lower regions.

Al nodded slowly, watching Ed leave, then collapsed on the seat again, resting his arms on the table and pressing his face in them. His shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Harry climbed tiredly down the marble staircase, book bag over his shoulder, and settled next to Alphonse, touching his shoulder, "Hey, what's the matter Alphonse?"

Al jumped, startled, and looked up with wide eyes, tears running down his cheeks. "Ah...s-sorry..." he whispered. "I-I'm okay..."

Harry offered a sweet smile, "If that was true, you wouldn't be crying..."

Al was taken in by Harry's smile, and he found himself blubbering. "M-My brother's hurt..." he whispered.

"Hurt how? Who? Have you gone to the Headmaster?" Harry petted Al's hair comfortingly.

Al trembled lightly under Harry's hand. "N-No...he won't admit anything happened. He said he fell...but I know him better than that."

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry..." He murmured, clenching his left hand on the table, the scars from Umbridge stood out against his skin, "I know how he feels."

Al noticed the scars, and before he knew it he was running his fingers along them. "I see..."

Harry shrugged, "We had a horrid teacher last year..." He murmured, "It felt like...if I admitted it, she'd have won..."

"Yeah..." Al agreed under his breath. "I hate that feeling..." He shuddered.

Harry glanced Al over for scars, "You look pretty clear of scars yourself..."

"Only because of my brother." Al laughed a little, tears gone. "To call him "protective" would be an understatement..."

Harry blinked, "Really?" He smiled, "I can't imagine having someone like that."

Al smiled back, then realized his fingers were still on Harry's hand and he pulled them away quickly. "It's nice most of the time, because I know he loves me, but...sometimes its just crazy." He laughed.

Harry's eyes flashed with interest, "How is it crazy? What does he do?"

"Tried to beat up a guy who gave me a mean look," Al blurted out, then laughed. "It was funny...poor guy didn't know what he was getting in to..."

Harry grinned, "Sounds hard to deal with."

Al shrugged. "Sometimes. But I know he means well."

"Well, I can only imagine how it must feel to him to think someone's insulting you..." Harry murmured, a blush spreading across his cheeks, "I mean, I'd want to protect you too."

Al blushed furiously too. "Ah, t-thank you." His heart picked up his pace, and he looked down to hide his dopey grin.

Harry dug into his food to hide his blush, "Well...you're adorable, you know."

"N-No!" Al squeaked, eyes widening. "I'm not adorable..."

Harry grinned, "Of course you are."

Al hid his face in his hands. "Well...thank you...again, Harry."

The black haired teen shrugged, "I'm just telling the truth." He murmured, before finishing his food, "Anyway, I'll...see you at lunch, I guess."

Al looked up. "Ah, okay. Have a good day, Harry."

The next few weeks pass uneventfully for Edward, he went to classes, spent his free time with Al or in the library, and kept mostly to himself, having not gained any more detentions. He was surprised, to say the least, when Blaise shoved a flyer into his hands, "Here, it's for the Quidditch team... you look built for a seeker."

Draco looked up from his bed. "Are you a git, Blaise? I'm the Slytherin seeker!"

Blaise shrugged, "I've just heard some rumors that you've lost your touch, besides we have a new captain, and you know it's all new tryouts."

Draco grit his teeth. "I have not "lost my touch"! I'll get that position again, easy!"

Edward didn't glance up, "Whatever, Blaise, I'm not interested anyway." But Blaise pouted at him, his dark lips pushing out cutely,

"Come on, Elric, humor me?" Edward rolled his eyes,

"You're worse than Al with a kitten. Fine." He read the flyer over, "This evening, huh?" He opened his trunk, and dragged the light broom from it, noticing Blaise's eyes widen,

"Is that a Firebolt?" He gasped, Ed blinked,

"Well, yeah..." He murmured, "I bought it in Diagon Alley...My guardian...apparently...insisted I have one." He shrugged. "Why, is there something special about it?"

"Bloody fucker," Draco snapped, rolling over so he wouldn't have to see.

Edward blinked up at Blaise, "They're really rare, and insanely fast, Potter has one." Blaise explained, Edward's eyebrows pulled down,

"Oh...well...I guess...it's a good one to have, huh? Hey, come down to the lawns and teach me about quidditch." He said, eyes lighting up at the chance to learn.

Draco stood and stormed out of the room, grumbling under his breath.

Edward ignored him, and stood up, hefting the broom over his shoulder, he was wearing his uniform, all but the robes, for mobility's sake. "Come on, it's Saturday, maybe you could teach my brother too...?"

Blaise nodded. "Sure, we can invite him. He seems cool."

Ed nodded, and lead the way out of the dorm, and the common room, once in the entrance hall, he looked around for Al, spotting him at the top of the staircase, talking to Potter, "HEY AL! Come down here!"

Al jumped and looked up, waving his free hand. The other held a broomstick. "Come on, Harry, let's see what he wants."

Edward grinned, "Blaise wants me to join the Quidditch team, the tryouts are this evening, so he's going to teach me the game, want to join us?" His eyes swept over Harry, who was looking at the broom over Ed's shoulder,

"Hey, nice Firebolt." Harry teased, Edward winked, noticing that the two brooms were identical, he slid his off his shoulder, clapped, and changed the color of the wood slightly, adding his name along the edge of the handle.

"Same to you, Potter."

Al laughed. "Harry was going to teach me too. We can all go."

Edward's smile widened, "Alright! Sounds great." He ruffled Al's hair lovingly, "Let's go." He lead the way out the door, Blaise and Harry taking up the rear. "Where do we go to practice?" Ed turned to ask.

Blaise pointed. "Quidditch field is just over that hill. You can see the goals in a minute." Just as he said that, Al gasped.

"Look, Brother, look at them!"

Harry smiled, watching Al happily, and Edward's eyes found the goals, so tall he wondered how they would reach them. They arrived at the pitch shortly, and Edward held his broom in one hand, while he watched Alphonse fiddle with his Nimbus 2000.

Al looked at his broom with wide eyes. "So how do I make it go?"

Harry stepped over by him, "Just slide your leg on the other side, so you're on it, Then push lightly up from the ground, and after a minute, lean forward to land, alright? Don't go to high to start with."

Al did as he was told, and pushed up lightly, squeaking as his feet left the ground. "Ah!"

Edward watched Al with raised eyebrows, then slid his leg over the handle of his broom, and gasped. Air had billowed up from the ground around him, making his bangs flutter around his face, he went with instinct again, and kicked the ground hard, soaring into the air, with a jubilant laugh, he felt the broom turn at his slightest lean, and circled the goal posts, his expression full of disbelief, "Come on, Al!"

Al stared up at Ed with wide eyes. "Brother, be careful!"

Edward tilted the broom down, and shot toward his brother, pulling up just in time to land easily on the grass beside him, "Careful of what?"

"Don't fall off! I'm sure that happens! Right Harry?" Al turned his eyes to Harry. Harry looked worried. He stared at Edward, "You say you've...never ridden before...?" He asked, while Blaise jumped on his own broom,

"See, Elric, I told you!"

Al rolled his eyes. "He's always good at everything." He pushed off from the ground again. "This is nerve-wracking..."

Edward pushed lightly on the ground, staying at the same level as Al, "You're fine, don't be scared." He insisted, as Harry mounted his broom, chuckling.

"How can I be fine if my feet don't even touch the ground?" Al grumbled, trying not to look down. He flew towards the goals.

Edward kept beside him, smiling, "Look, I'm right here, if you fall, I'll catch you." He insisted as Blaise shot to his side,

"Come on, Elric, don't you want to see how fast that thing goes?" Ed shook his head,

"Let Al get used to it first..." He responded.

"I-I'll be fine, now..." Al smiled a little.

"He's doing better," Blaise agreed.

Edward sighed, "Fine, you got me, let's go." He patted Al's shoulder, and leaned forward, willing the object he rode forward, wind whipped around his body, pushing his bangs back, and he turned to a blur as he wove through the air, Harry on his heels.

Al watched them with a smile, as Blaise followed Harry and Ed, but with his broom slower. Al followed his brother's movements, and knew Ed was enjoying it. He leaned forward too, wanting to follow.

Edward stopped so fast Blaise almost ran into him, "Hey, so, explain this game to me, ok?" He insisted of Blaise, and Harry, who was hovering a few feet away, Harry look skeptical,

"I...I don't think...I mean..." Harry stuttered, Blaise rolled his eyes,

"You don't want him to be on Slytherin team."

Al managed to fly up to them, finally. "Brother will be give you a run for your money, Harry," he giggled, eyes shining.

Blaise nodded. "I think it would make a good match."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're right, as always, Al, it's not fun without a little competition." He drifted closer, "So, there's three kinds of balls,"

Edward snorted under his breath, trying not to laugh, and Harry looked scandalized.

Al touched Harry's shoulder, then twirled in a circle on his broom. "Keep going, ignore my idiot brother."

Edward got his silent laughter under control as Blaise chuckled, understanding what was happening in Ed's head.


	9. Natural

Chapter 9: Natural

"Right...so the first is the quaffel, a large red ball, that the chasers throw back and forth, and use to score through the goal posts." Edward's face was all seriousness again, focus as he learned. "The next are smaller, and black, called Bludgers, they fly around and try and knock players off their brooms..." Ed's eyes widened,

"Of course they do..."

Al listened, too, interested, as Harry explained everything, with random interjections from Blaise. "So what position will Brother play?"

"If all goes well, Seeker," Blaise told him.

Edward shrugged, "I'm good with any...I guess...just something besides classes...would be nice." He admitted in a lull when Harry paused to listen to Al. "What else, Potter?" Ed asked, eyes alight.

"Well, the ball you have to worry about is the size of a golf ball," Ed nodded, "And flies really fast, it's gold, and hard to see, and you have to catch it, before the other team's seeker."

"Brother's got good eyes..." Al murmured, feeling excited.

Blaise grinned, "I say we have a contest!" He exclaimed, "Potter and Elric, against the Snitch and the clock, and you and I, little Elric, will weave between them with the red ball."

Al smiled. "That sounds like fun!"

Edward looked between them, "I'm game..." He said, shrugging, Harry looked a little less keen.

"Good, I'll go get the balls." Blaise said, waggling his eyebrows comically.

Al laughed this time too, ducking his head as his face turned red, and Blaise sped off.

Harry shrugged his robes off, dropping them to the ground, and Edward pushed his bangs back as Blaise returned, dragging a large trunk behind him, and opening it. "Ready, I'm releasing the bludgers too."

"Don't get hit," Al blurted out to them, slightly worried.

Edward laughed, but Blaise interrupted him, "Close your eyes, Ed, Potter, so I can release the Snitch."

Al watched Harry and Ed to make sure their eyes would close, then nodded. Blaise opened the trunk, releasing the snitch, giving Al only a glimpse of gold before it flitted away.

Edward waited, eyes closed, until Blaise called out, "Ok, open them. Come here, little Elric, and we'll see who can score more goals before they catch it."

Al smiled, shooting to Blaise's side, eying the quaffell still in the trunk. "This right?"

Blaise nodded, "Yes that one." He said, "Come on." He looked up, watching Edward and Harry shoot around the pitch in opposite directions, "Before your brother beats Potter."

Al laughed as Blaise launched the quaffel in the air. Al reached it first, grabbing it and shooting for the goal posts.

Blaise streaked after him, weaving around him, and trying to grab the ball from Al's hands.

Edward's eyes slid across the field, shining the same color as the snitch, "come on, where are you...?" Before Blaise could score a goal, Edward had spotted it, and he ran on instinct again, tilting the broom down, and shooting toward the gold spot.

Al flew close to Blaise, regaining control of the ball, and rocketed once more. He reached the goals and chucked the ball through the middle goal, looking shocked with himself.

Blaise stared, then spun at a shout of dismay from Harry, spotting the shock of gold hair flowing out behind the fast shape pressed to its broom, the hand stretched out, the gloved fingers, strangely stiff, closing around the gold ball, and the pale fingers scrabbling at the back of his hand, as Harry finally gave up and dropped back while Edward settled on the grass. "I got it."

Al smiled, grabbing the quaffel again and shooting towards the ground. "Good job, Brother!"

Blaise hovered over near Harry, trying not to laugh at the angry expression on the Gryffindor seeker's face. "Those brothers are something."

Al climbed off his broomstick, throwing his arms around Ed's neck. "I made a goal, too."

Edward opened his fingers to reveal the snitch, wings fluttering slowly, his eyes roved over the designed sides of the ball, "It's kinda beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Al sounded breathless, fingers stroking the golden ball.

Edward turned as Harry landed a ways away, and Blaise barreled into him, "You were great, I hope little Elric will be trying out for Gryffindor."

Al blushed. "What? Me? Really?"

Harry didn't speak, but Edward leaned into Al, hugging him, "Yeah, you should try out."

"Ah...okay..." Al smiled, blushing happily. He was excited at the prospect.

Edward stretched, "So that's all I have to do? Catch this?" He asked, handing the ball to Blaise, who grinned, Harry turned, sulkily, and slung his broom over his shoulder.

Blaise grinned more. "That's it. Wins the game, usually...come on, Potter, lighten up." Al looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Harry grumbled, before tucking the quaffell back into the trunk, and magicking the bludgers back in as well. He stalked over, and snatched the snitch from Blaise, tucking it into it's special compartment.

Edward's face fell, "Look, I didn't mean to...upset you..." He murmured.

"Harry..." Al whispered, shoulders slumping.

"Come on, Potter. It will just make for a more interesting match. Better than Malfoy," Blaise added.

Harry's features twisted into an identical grimace with Edward's at the teenage Slytherin's name.

"Blaise, you ruined a perfectly good day..." Ed grumbled, while Al bit his lip, not used to the angry side of Harry, and he definitely didn't want Harry mad at Ed. "Ah, uhm!" he spoke up, trying to diffuse the tension. "It will be fun!"

Edward smiled, trying to hide the anger in his features, "Yeah, of course it will, Al." He said, ruffling Al's hair.

Al nodded, while Blaise grinned. "Listen to Little Elric. He knows what he's talking about."

Harry shrugged, "I'm going to the castle for lunch." He grumbled, striding off up the lawn. Edward watched him go, then rolled his eyes,

"Good riddance then, there's no room for bad attitudes today."

Al's shoulders slumped as he watched Harry leave. He sighed, head falling to Ed's shoulder.

"Ah, ignore him, Elrics." Blaise rolled his eyes. "He's used to being the best."

Edward patted Al's shoulder, "Come on, Al, let's do something fun...don't you like hanging out with me anymore? Or is the animosity between our houses getting to you?"

Al felt a smile creeping across his lips. "I don't know, Brother...there's so much hate to have," he teased, eyes glittering.

Edward's eyes flickered with something akin to pain, but he hid it quickly, "Yeah well, for someone so innocent and inexperienced, it's easy to copy others." His words brought the memory of Al's third day home from the hospital, having snuck into Ed's room and wriggled into his clothes to see how they fit.

Al laughed, hugging Ed tight. "Come on, Brother. I could never hate you."

Edward shuddered slightly, trying not to reveal his pain at his brother's touch, he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Al's ear, "Your arm is against my side."

Al's arm moved away so quickly that Blaise never saw it. "Ah, sorry..." Al whispered.

Edward smiled, "It's ok..." He murmured, stepping back, and stretching with a wince, "Ah, so, what do you want to do today?"

Al waved as Blaise told them goodbye, heading to the castle. "I found this really pretty place by the lake. We could do alchemy there."

Edward's smile widened, "Hmm, alright, show me where."

Al took Ed's hand with a smile, leading him to a tree by the lake that was obviously rather old, but still beautiful. "I have some snacks in my pockets if you're hungry. Ron's mom sends them to him all the time, and he shares."

Edward blinked, "Who's mom?" He asked, eyebrows pulling down, as he settled into a crook between two roots.

"Ron Weasley," Al replied. "Harry's best friend. He was the guy with red hair when we rode in the carriages. Remember?" Al pulled Cauldron Cakes out of his robe pockets.

Ed nodded, yawning, "Yeah, I remember now..." He eyed the objects in Al's hands, then took one tentatively, and nibbled at the edge, "Anyway, how's life going, Al?"

"It's nice." Al smiled at the clear waters of the lake. "Everyone in my house has been nice. There a lot of good people there, like Harry, Ron and Hermione...there are others too. Ginny, Lavender..." he trailed off. "I like the things I'm learning here. Like...look!" Al pulled out his wand and flicked it, whispering a spell. As soon as he did, twittering birds flew from the tip. "Hermione taught me that."

Edward tried to smile, and be happy, but it didn't reach his eyes, during all the time he'd been there, the weeks turned to months, all he had was Blaise, and _he_ spent half his time trying to get Draco to get over himself.

Al laced his fingers through Ed's, sensing his brother's sadness. "Your housemates will come around," he whispered, squeezing Ed's hand. "And if they don't, I'll sneak you into my house."

Edward shook his head, looking at Al's hand, Alphonse's fingers laced through his automail appendage, "I wish...I could feel...your hand..." He whispered.

"...I wish I could have gotten your limbs back," Al whispered back.

Edward's eyes widened, "N-no, Al, it's not your responsibility..." He murmured, switching his flesh hand into Al's, "There...I feel it now."

Al smiled, squeezing Ed's hand. "Much better."

Edward nodded, "Yeah." He forced another smile, and brushed Al's cheek with his automail, "Hey, I don't mind having it, I mean, it's kinda useful..." He waved his automail hand, "I can use it to fight..."

Al nodded, looking away. "...but what about when we don't have to fight anymore?"

Edward bowed his head over their clasped hands, "I...I don't know when that day will come for me, Al...I feel like...I'll always be fighting...even if you aren't..."

Al took a shaky breath, trying not to cry, then threw his arms around Ed's neck. "I want you to be safe...more than anything in the world," he said firmly.

Edward smiled wistfully, holding Alphonse close, "Hey, I'll never leave you, Al...you're my family, you're my brother..." He murmured, shaking, because in a way he'd already lost Al, someday his brother would evolve past being in a different house at school, to being with someone else, someone who would take over Edward's job, and take care of Alphonse.

Al held him tight to stop Ed's shaking, closing his eyes. "Thank you, Brother..."

Edward leaned back, looking into his brother's eyes, "So...when you find that...someone you want to run off with...don't forget about me..."

Al's eyes widened. "Of course I won't!"

Edward smiled, "Alright, I'll hold you to that..."

"You better." Al smiled back. "I'll hold you to the same."

Edward bowed his head, "I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that, the only person I was ever with ...well, I screwed that up royally..."

Al's smile faded. "Did not...that was his fault...he had problems.."

Edward sighed, "Al, I have problems, I mean, look at me!" He pushed upward, leaning against the tree, "I couldn't...I can't... I suck at this, I don't even make a good gay guy..." He bit his lip, "I couldn't even get into the same house as you, to protect you..."

"Brother, no, you're wrong. Roy wasn't right for you, and that's not your fault." Al stared at Ed with fiery eyes. "And as for house, that's not your fault either. It was that creepy talking hat."

"No, it looks into you, didn't you get that? I'm...I'm rotten inside...why else would it put me in a house famed for bad people...? And Roy...I wasn't good enough for him..."

"You're NOT rotten!" Al's voice was firm. "And Roy wasn't good enough for YOU! YOU'RE the amazing one. YOU'RE strong, brave, and kind, and any man is LUCKY that you would even LOOK at him!"

Edward turned away, "Stoppit, Al... You're making it worse..." He clenched his hands together, "It's the opposite, and...and... I just...I'm afraid...for when you find someone...what will I do? What will my life be about?" He turned tortured eyes on his brother, "You're my life, Alphonse...what'll I do when someone else is yours?"

Al felt tears fill his eyes, and he tried to stop them before they could dribble down his cheeks. "It won't happen..." he whispered.

Edward shook his head, smiling sadly, and leaned down to look into Al's face, "It will happen...you're amazing, and sweet, and perfect, and even girls can't stop fawning over you...it will happen, you'll find someone who...you can't imagine being without..."

Al sniffled, wiping his eyes. "You're stupid..." he murmured. "I'll always be here."

"You can't always be there, Al...you'll have your own life to live..." Roy's words rang in Ed's ears _'you focus too much on your brother, there's no way you can have a relationship.'_ Ed shivered.

Al stood until he towered over Ed, glaring at Ed, then hugging him again. "Come here, you."

Edward stiffened, "I... Do I focus too much on you? Am I...stupid for...wanting to protect you?"

Al shook his head. "No way! We're family. All the family we have in the world."

Edward sighed, and loosened, like a weight had lifted off his shoulders, "Yeah..." He murmured, before pulling free gently, and sitting back down, "So...did you want to show me something or what?"

Al brightened up. "Ah, yeah! Sit down here. I want to show you some things I've learned in class!"

Edward straightened, and tried to look attentive, "Alright, astound me."

Al laughed. "Well, I don't know about astounding." He pulled out his wand, and verbalized a spell. Beautiful music filled the air.

Edward cocked his head to listen, "Where does it come from...?" He asked, golden eyes flickering over Al's face.

"I don't know," Al whispered. "But...its louder now that its ever been."

Edward smiled, "Yeah...it's great," He mumbled, but the bell that signaled dinner was ringing, "We've been out here for awhile...um...we have to go back..."

"Oh...I guess you're right." Al sighed sadly. "I had fun practicing Quidditch with you, though."

"I had fun too, Al...let's go eat." Edward lead the way up the sloping lawns to the front door of the castle, holding it open for his brother.

Al smiled. "Thank you." he said as he entered. "Want to sit with me tonight, or are you going back to the Slytherins?"

"I should probably sit at my table, I mean...I can't give my house anymore reason to hate me..." He murmured, shrugging as he stepped into the Entrance hall, and waited for Alphonse to enter the Great hall.

Al nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. "I'll see you after dinner, then. Maybe I can make Harry calm down."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Don't forget to write your report, the next submission deadline is day after tomorrow."

"I know, I know." Al rolled his eyes back. "I've got it done with."

Edward smiled ruefully, "You should've gotten a desk job, Al." He murmured, before walking away to his own table, and ignoring the taunting that immediately ensued.

Al stuck his tongue out at Ed's back before he turned and sat next to Harry. "Uh, hi."

Ed shook his head, and dug into his food.

Harry glanced up grouchily, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him as he grunted "...llo."

Al bit his lip, trying to find a way to distract Harry from Quidditch. "Ah, can you help me with my DADA homework?" he asked, even though he knew how to do it.

Harry shrugged, "What do you need help with?"

Al wracked his brain for something. "Uh, the theory. How do non-verbal spells work?"

Harry blinked, "I...you'll have to ask Hermione..."

"Oh, well, okay." Al nodded. He already knew the answer, anyway.

Harry sighed, "You're brother's gonna ruin this you know..."

Al shivered. "Ruin what?"

"Quidditch... I want my team to win, and..." He grimaced, "I'm sorry..."


	10. Confusion

A/N: If you go to my profile, there's a link to the site that holds the scene between Ed and Snape… If you dare.

Chapter 10: Confusion

Al's shoulders slumped. "O-Oh..." He bit his lower lip. "So...you don't want Brother to play?" His eyes looked hurt.

Harry scrubbed his hands through his hair, "Ah...dammit...I just...he's serious competition."

Al smiled a little. "But you're really good," he murmured. "I think you'll be able to beat him. You two are on equal ground. Just think of it as a challenge."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be saying it the other way around?"

Al blushed. "No, I! He-he'll be happier if someone gives him a run for his money."

Harry sighed, "Yeah well, I don't know if I can..." He grumbled, "My tryouts are tomorrow, and his are right after this meal..."

Al touched Harry's hand, then pulled it away, embarrassed. "It will be okay...I can't wait to see you play again."

"Even if it means your brother loses?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"I-I don't know," Al grumbled. "I confused myself...can't you just tie?" He smiled teasingly.

Harry sighed, "It's happened before, I mean, if my chasers, whoever they are, are fast enough, and score enough goals it won't matter who gets the snitch..."

Al nodded, smile increasing. "Maybe I'll...try out. I mean, I don't think I'll get in, but it was fun today!"

"You might make it, you're really good..." Harry murmured, perking up at the chance to encourage Alphonse.

Al flushed. "Ah, well, thank you. I liked flying and scoring was a thrill."

Harry's eyes lit, "Just wait till your on the field in a real game, it's...exhilarating."

Al liked the way Harry looked when talking about Quidditch. "I want to be one of your Chasers..." he murmured. "I'm going to practice hard tonight."

Harry chuckled, "Where are you going to practice? The pitch is taken by the Slytherins..." Harry made the house name sound like a swear word.

Al bit his lip. "Oh...that's right...Is there an empty field somewhere?"

Harry shook his head, "Really, curfew is pretty soon after, I don't know, but I think you could practice on the front lawns..."

Al's shoulders slumped. "Hmm...I hope I get to practice some."

Harry patted his shoulder, "I'm sure you will." He said, smiling.

Al's body heated up, starting at the place where Harry's hand was. "Ah, t-thanks."

Harry leaned a little closer, "I could come with you, I have a few tricks up my sleeves." He winked.

Al's face was completely red. "Yes, please," he squeaked, then cleared his throat. "I mean, yes, that would...be nice."

"Alright, come with me to the dormitory, and we'll grab my cloak." Harry insisted.

Al nodded, looking excited. "Wait...what kind of cloak? One to keep us warm?"

Harry shook his head, "I'll show you." He murmured, smiling, "Let's go."

Al nodded, standing up. "Let me just say bye to my Brother."

Harry nodded, and stepped from the hall, leaning beside the door.

Edward glanced up when Alphonse reached his table, "Oh...hey, Al."

"Hey!" Al smiled. "I'm going with Harry to practice. Good luck on your tryouts tonight."

Edward bit his lip, "Ah...I was...hoping you'd come and watch...never mind, go ahead, have fun." He forced a smile.

Al's smile faded. "I can come, Brother."

Edward stood up, broom in hand as a few other Slytherins hefted theirs, "Nah, go, have fun." He insisted, positively grinning, a grin that looked nearly painful. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow..."

Al chewed on his lip. "But...I'm sure Harry won't mind waiting..."

Edward shook his head, "Forget it, Al, go practice, curfew is right after tryouts, you won't have time after. Besides, he's waiting for you."

Al scowled, then leaned in, hugging Ed tight. "You'll do great, Brother."

ward winced, "You're very forgetful now that you have a body, Al." He grunted, shrugging out of Al's grasp, and heading for the door, Blaise skipped quickly to his side, and began babbling in his ear about different moves.

Al's eyes widened as he watched them leave, then trailed over to Harry, feeling guilty. "Let's go."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

Edward stretched wearily as he climbed up to his room, locking his broom in his trunk, and yawning as he pulled pajamas on, mind buzzing with his success, he'd gotten seeker, and he was amazed that he'd found something, albeit something strange and unexplainable, that he was good at, no questions asked.

Draco wasn't long after, slamming his broom against the wall, and stomping to Ed's bed. He jerked Ed up by the pajamas and threw him off the bed. "Get up, cripple," he hissed.

Edward's eyes widened, all traces of sleepiness gone, "Get the hell off of me!" He growled, yanking his clothes free from Draco's grip.

Crabbe and Goyle stepped out from their beds, joining Draco as his team. "Shut up! You took seeker away from me, you NANCY!"

Edward backed toward the door, eyes narrowed, "Don't get mad at me because I'm better at it than you were." He growled, "I didn't purposely take your spot, why didn't you try out for a different position? And why do you even care? You didn't even show up on time!"

"Shut up!" Draco snarled, kicking Ed in the shin. "That's not the problem here! The problem is that wasn't your spot to have!"

Edward winced at the sharp pain that lanced through the sensitive area, "The problem is that you're a bastard fucking asshole WANKER!" Ed screamed, letting his pain and aggression turn to the sound.

"YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Draco screeched.

Edward drew his fist back, "You told me what it means, bastard!" He yelled back as the pain lessened in his shin, and he felt as if he was finally back on level ground with Draco.

Draco dodged Ed's fist while Crabbe went around, punching Ed in the gut.

Edward choked as the wind left his body in one rush, and he felt something clack against the cause for his wound. "Shit." He spat a glob of blood on the floor, and slammed his automail fist into Crabbe's head, but as the large teen fell, the other, Goyle, rammed into his back, knocking him to the floor, and making Edward gasp as the rib that had bounced against the thing in his side snapped.

Draco stood over him, smirking, and brought his foot down into Ed's stomach. "You don't mess with me, Nancy..."

Edward felt a second rib snap, and coughed, his automail arm swung up, ignoring pain, and latched onto Draco's belt loop, dragging the platinum blond over sideways, and rolling on top of him, his flesh fist slammed into the teen's cheek, twice, before he rolled away, aiming a shaky kick in Goyle's direction before he fell backward through the door, and rolled painfully down the stairs into the common room, stopping mere feet from the dancing flames, and finding himself staring up at the surrounding Slytherins.

Draco held his throbbing face and ran down the stairs, glaring at the room full of Slytherins. "ELRIC!"

Edward scrambled to his feet, automail clamped over his broken ribs and wounded side, and backed away, until he hit the wall beside the fireplace.

Draco smirked in victory, stepping slowly to Ed like a predator. "You're mine now, Elric." He raised his wand.

Edward panted, his ribs ached, burning with the pain of broken bones, and he was having trouble breathing, hunched against the wall, Blaise was staring at them shocked from across the room, and Edward's gold eyes were wide with pain and realization, there was nowhere to go, no way to duck, or escape what was coming. The knowledge changed Ed's expression to that of a cornered wildcat.

Draco raised his wand, lips curling around a spell, but then his wand was flying across the room, landing in Blaise's open hand.

"Lay off, Malfoy," Blaise growled.

Edward slid down the wall, breathing hard, "Blaise...my ribs are broken..." He panted, trying not to straighten too much.

Blaise locked eyes with Draco, but his words were directed at Ed as he moved across the room, never losing sight of Malfoy. "I'll help you to the hospital wing."

Edward shook his head, "I can't get up." He said clearly, but a wheeze entered his voice, "It'll jostle them and they won't set right." Edward winced, one of his eyes closing, "And I think my left wrist is fractured." He assessed, "You'll have to bring Madame Pomfrey here..."

"You!" Blaise barked at a first year. "Get Madam Pomfrey!" The first year ran off, frightened.

"Stay out of this, Blaise," Draco finally spoke up.

Edward stared up at him, sides aching horribly, but he forced himself to his feet, back dragging against the wall, and swallowed blood.

"Ed, sit," Blaise ordered. "Malfoy, get the hell out of here or I curse you into oblivion."

"You wouldn't dare," Draco hissed.

"Watch me."

Edward's eyes flickered between Draco and Blaise, and the fierce look in Blaise's eyes made Edward swallow in realization, he swayed, nearly falling, and was unsurprised when Blaise reached to steady him, "...oh no..." Ed whispered, wondering why he hadn't noticed Blaise's reaction to him before.

"Don't worry, Ed, Madam Pomfrey will be here soon," Blaise whispered, and offered a smile.

Edward's eyes flicked up to Blaise's and his eyebrows pulled down with dismay, "I..." He began, but the emotion in Blaise's eyes made him pause, and Draco didn't look happy.

Draco was practically snarling. "Blaise, you git. What are you doing?"

"I could ask YOU the same thing," Blaise growled back.

Edward winced as Blaise's hand tightened on his shoulder, but before he could say anything the wall slid open, and Madame Pomfrey rushed inside, and straight for him, "Oh dear!" She exclaimed, pushing between Blaise and Draco to touch Edward, "Oh my, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"It's HIS fault!" Blaise stuck an accusing finger in Draco's face. Draco looked as if he wanted to bite it off.

"You take that up with your head of house!" She cried, exasperated, "This boy needs attention." She said, trying to straighten Edward, but Edward was batting at her hand like an annoyed kitten,

"Stop that!" Ed finally growled, "My ribs are broken, I can't straighten up that way!"

"Ed, you have to get to the hospital wing!" Blaise cried, and Draco glared at him suspiciously.

"If I could get to the God DAMN hospital wing, I wouldn't have called her here!" Ed grimaced, "I can only straighten up for about two minutes, so you'll have to hurry, you got that?" He gritted out, Madame Pomfrey frowned, but nodded, "Ready?" Ed asked, Pomfrey nodded, and Edward straightened, and lifted his arms, she waved her wand, and bandages bound themselves around his chest, he slumped when they were done, "thanks..." He whispered.

Blaise grit your teeth. "Do you want Little Elric, Ed?" he murmured. "I can get him in here."

Edward shook his head, "I can make it to the hospital now, but he'll want to know, so if you could tell him..."

"At least let me help you before hand..." Blaise told him, holding out a hand.

Edward wanted desperately to refuse, but he could barely sit up, "Alright..." He murmured, reaching for Blaise's hand.

Blaise pulled him up, and Draco reacted. "Let go of him, Blaise!"

Blaise stared him down. "Why should I?"

Edward swayed dangerously, hands fisting in Blaise's shirt, "Ow..." He grunted, and Madame Pomfrey glared at the two Slytherins who were staring at each other,

"Look, I need to get him to the hospital wing, so I can heal him!" She exclaimed.

Blaise shoved past Malfoy, maneuvering Ed out of the common room. "We're going..."

Edward winced, his automail ripped through Blaise's robes, but neither teen seemed to notice, and Madame Pomfrey hurried them to the hospital.

Blaise rested Ed gently into one of the beds, pushing Ed's bangs back and patting him on the head. His eyes were filled with concern and...something else.

Edward turned his face away, "...go tell Alphonse..." He whispered hesitantly.

Blaise looked like he didn't want to leave him, but he nodded. "Little Elric is going to be scared...and mad."

Edward sighed, "I know..." He mumbled, "But he'll kill me himself if he isn't notified..."

Blaise laughed a bit, and stood up from where he'd been sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll be right back with him."

Edward's eyebrows pulled down, "You should get some sleep..."

Blaise shrugged and sighed. "Maybe so..."

"I mean it, you have no business staying here..." It came out harsher than Edward intended, and he flinched.

Blaise flinched, too, and he laughed dryly. "You're right, I'll just send Al here." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ed's hand snagged in Blaise's torn robes, "I'm sorry...you've been nothing but a friend since I got here...and I don't want to lose that..." The meaning in Edward's voice was unclear, uncertain...

Blaise offered a smile and pat Ed's hand. "You won't, Ed," he murmured.

"I just...can you explain...the way you look at me? How do you see me, Blaise?" He swallowed, afraid of the answer.

Blaise's eyes widened, and he blushed. "I-I don't know what you mean," he stammered.

Edward sighed, "That was...answer enough..." He slumped on the bed as Madame Pomfrey magicked his pajama top off, and began bustling around preparing herbs.

Blaise stared at him, then turned tail and ran off toward the Gryffindor common room. "Ah...shit..." he said to the portrait.

Edward grimaced as Madame Pomfrey adjusted his ribs with a quick spell beneath the bandages, then swabbed an icy potion over his numerous cuts, and handed him a cup of Skelegrow.

Blaise glared at the portrait before he started banging on the wall next to it, hoping for the best. "LITTLE ELRIC!" he screamed. "ITS BLAISE!"

Al jumped away from where he sat next to Harry by the fire, eyes wide. "What the...?"

Harry stared, "Who? Oh, Blaise? it's Blaise that's out there, something must have happened..."

Al stood up quickly, opening the portrait hole. "What happened?"

"Your brother, Malfoy beat the shit out of him," Blaise replied, and Al felt his skin crawl with fear and anger.

Harry stared, "Bloody hell, are you serious?" He gasped, leaning through the hole.

Al's hands curled into fists. "Where is he?"

"Hospital wing," Blaise replied, and Al was gone.

Harry watched him go, then turned his moss-colored eyes to Blaise, "How bad is the seeker?"

"Broken ribs and wrist." Blaise made a face. "Malfoy fucked him up bad."

"How bad?" Harry asked, trying to mask his concern, "will he be alright?"

"He should be, after a while..." Blaise sighed. "Malfoy attacked him because Ed got seeker. I think there's something else, too...something Malfoy's hiding..."

Harry heaved a relieved breath, "Good..." He whispered, before sliding back into the common room.

Blaise looked confused. "Why does he care?"

Edward grimaced at the taste of the bone growing potion, then looked up as the doors burst open,

"Now what?" The nurse exclaimed, "It'll be curfew soon!"

"Brother!" Al cried, rushing in. "Are you okay?"

Edward sighed in relief, then winced at the pain of the potion growing his bones, "I'll be fine, but I'll miss classes tomorrow, I didn't want you to worry." He forced a smile, feeling his wrist twitch in its bindings.

Al chewed on his lip, eyes wide and worried. "I can bring your work...and anything else you need. You sure you're okay?"

Edward shrugged, "You only have a few of my classes...but that would be helpful."

Al nodded, trying to smile a little. "I'll talk to the professors, too, and get the rest."

Edward sighed, "Good plan..." He muttered, reaching up to pat Al's head with his automail, "Sorry to worry you...again..."

"I'm getting used to it," Al teased softly, leaning into Ed's hand. "I'm just glad you're going to be okay."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Edward said smugly, "Barely scratched me..." His mind wandered back to Draco, then to the expression on Blaise's face, "Oh god Al...what do I do?"

Al's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Brother?" he murmured.

"Blaise likes me." He whimpered, hand fisting in Al's shirt lightly, "And Draco is acting strange, not like he hates me...but more like...he hates himself..."

Al moved Ed's hand from his shirt, curling it in his own. "Do you like Blaise?" he whispered. "And...why do you care about Malfoy?"

"I don't know...I don't know about either, I guess...Blaise is nice, but it's against orders! and...Draco intrigues me...I don't know why..."

Al looked thoughtful. "It sounds to me that you might like..." He cut himself off._ No, he wouldn't like HIM. Not M- _"M-Maybe you should talk to Blaise about it."

Edward grimaced, "I already tried, you know I suck at that...nothing comes out right..."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Al offered.

"I...I guess so...just find out the facts, research, you know?" Ed gritted his teeth as pain flared through him suddenly, and his fingers jerked like puppet limbs.

Al squeezed Ed's automail hand automatically, then reached down, petting Ed's hair softly. "I will, Brother."

Edward sighed again, watching his left hand still from its twitching, "Thanks..." He muttered, "Now, go get some sleep..." He insisted as Blaise stepped back into the hospital wing.


	11. Virginity

Chapter 11: Virginity

"I don't think I'll be able to..." Al whispered. "Hi, Blaise."

"Hey, just...came to check on you."

Edward smiled, but there was confusion behind it, "Th-thank you."

Al leaned down to hug Ed, whispering into his ear. "Investigation over. He likes you."

Edward quelled a groan at the words as Blaise perched on the edge of his bed, fingers seeking the twitching flesh hand, and Ed waved Al away with his automail.

Blaise fingers finally found Ed's, squeezing lightly. "Sorry...I had to come back."

"I know..." Ed whispered as the doors closed, and Madame Pomfrey turned her lamp down in the adjoining room, "I know."

Blaise smiled, leaning in closer. "There's something about you..."

"About me?" Edward asked, he could feel Blaise's breath against his face, and it was unsettling how close the dark skinned teen had gotten.

"Yeah, something that draws me..." Blaise breathed. "What is it, do you think?"

"Uh- Ability to cause trouble...?" Ed suggested, sounding meek.

Blaise laughed. "Cute, Ed..." he murmured, before leaning closely, resting his lips gently against Ed's.

Edward's breath shuddered out of his body at the contact, it had really been too long, too long without a moment alone to control oneself, he shivered, then he was kissing back, eyes closed, automail raising to wrap around the ever accepting Blaise's back.

Blaise's hands cupped Ed's face, tongue tracing lightly along Ed's lip. His eyes had fluttered closed, just feeling...

Edward panted against the boy, casting a spell over Madame Pomfrey when Blaise wasn't looking.

Blaise opened his eyes, staring straight into Ed's. "Ed...do you like me?"

Edward swallowed, "I...you're my friend, Blaise, I don't know...I really don't know...I don't know if I'm going to wake up tomorrow and regret this...but I need you right now...does that make sense?"

"It makes enough sense...and I'll take anything I can get right now," Blaise whispered. "But I...don't want to go too far."

Edward blinked at him, "How far is too far?" He whispered, eyes half closed, nerves humming.

"Whatever's too far for you." Blaise laughed softly.

"I have done things that would make your toes curl..." Ed murmured, blushing, "It's your call."

Blaise blushed. "Y-You have?"

Edward flushed scarlet, "Y-yeah..." He felt the last of his ribs knit back together, "things...things other people can't do."

Blaise blushed deeper. "Well, admittedly...I...haven't done much."

Edward leaned upward fluidly, licking the shell of Blaise's ear, "Take me..." He whispered.

Heat shot through Blaise's nerves, and his fingers danced along the bottom of Ed's shirt. "A-Alright..."

Edward arched up in his touch, and he leaned upward, pulling his undershirt off, and pausing, waiting for Blaise's reaction to the mass of scar tissue at the junction of flesh and metal.

Blaise shuddered, and he kissed Ed again to keep himself from staring. He brought Ed's bottom lip into his mouth, biting and sucking teasingly.

Edward moaned quietly, and let his trembling fingers open the buttons on Blaise's shirt, guilt bit through him, and a flash of silver invaded his mind, but he couldn't place it, before he was lost beneath the waves of pure want.

"You okay?" Blaise's voice was breathless, hands fluttering nervously on the button of Ed's pants.

Edward nodded, raising his hips to allow Blaise better access, "I'm fine..."

Blaise smiled, eyes nervous as Ed was left in only his boxers. "Good..."

Edward pushed Blaise's shirt off, and worked at his pants, "Take me...hurry.."

"I..." Blaise's mind worked quickly, recalling what he knew. "We need...oil or something."

"I'll be fine." Ed insisted, wriggling out of his boxers, ignoring the pain in his side.

Blaise's eyes trailed along Ed's naked form admiringly. "Y-You sure?"

Edward rolled his eyes, a sheen of sweat covering his skin, "Do I look unsure?" He asked, leaning up so his nose touched Blaise's.

"Guess not." Blaise's heart was pounding against his chest. His hand reached down, curling against Ed's manhood hesitantly as he kissed Ed again.

Edward let his fingers trail teasingly over Blaise's lower body, "Take me, quick, before the spell wears off on her." He jerked his thumb at the end of the ward.

Blaise nodded, and thought quickly, spitting into his hand and rubbing himself quickly. He threw Ed's arms over his shoulders, hooking Ed's legs around his waist, and lined up, hesitating for a second before pressing in.

Edward's breath sucked in, and his eyes squeezed closed, "Slower." He commanded, not expecting obedience, before cracking an eye open, Blaise looked terrified, as if... "Have you...ever done this before?"

"Uhm...no," Blaise admitted. "Have you?"

Edward's eyes widened, and he felt his legs go slack, slipping from Blaise's waist, "Yeah..." He panted, "Shit." He wiped his forehead on the back of his arm, which was finally healed, and stared upward at the nervous teenager, "...I..."

"O-Oh." Blaise blinked, then shifted his hips, trying to squelch the terror.

Edward winced as he slid deeper, feeling decidedly awkward at still being connected so intimately, "I thought...I thought maybe you...were lonely..." He didn't know how to explain it, "God dammit, I feel like a molester... I lost my virginity when I was fourteen..."

"You're not a molester." Blaise blushed deeper. "I really like you, Ed."

Edward pulled his body off of Blaise's and yanked his boxers on, "I...I don't know how I feel about you...that's the problem, this should have been with someone...someone who loves you..." He pulled his knees to his chest, and resting his chin atop them.

Blaise sighed, missing the eagerness. "Oh...I see...Okay."

"Look, I'm sorry, I really...I really am...I can't...I feel like shit." He could feel the worry and guilt across his face, eyebrows pulled together, trying not to look at the sleek, naked, dark body before him. "I think you're gorgeous...but... I wouldn't know if it was just lust that drove me."

Blaise laughed softly. "It's alright, Ed, don't worry about it." Forgetting he was still naked, he pulled Ed into a hug, not hearing the door creak open.

Edward blushed, and patted his back, eyes buried in skin the color of dark chocolate, "I...alright." He muttered.

Blaise smiled, but as soon as he did something slammed. "WHAT THE FUCK?" a voice yelled.

Edward jerked backward, slamming his head into the wall and groaning at the contact, "Ow..." He grumped, rubbing the painful spot.

Blaise jerked the blankets over himself and Edward, glaring at Malfoy. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Blaise!" Malfoy snapped. "Screwing around with Elric?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Well, I think we'd be a little more intertwined if we were fucking, y'know, but hey, maybe I don't have to be naked to have sex." He cracked his neck, and flung his sweaty bangs back from his face, golden eyes locked unwillingly on Draco's face.

"Why else would Blaise be naked in your bloody bed?" Draco screeched, seething with anger. His nails were biting into his palms.

"Spontaneous clothes vanishing charm?" Edward suggested, "I don't know why you give a shit anyway." He grimaced as pain shot through his side, and his hand slid to it automatically, pressing on the area beneath the bandages, and biting his lip when he found the area wet with blood.

Draco shot forward, smacking his hand hard across Ed's face, and Blaise pounced, slamming Draco into the ground.

"Don't touch him," Blaise growled.

Edward stared, shocked, seeing pain in Draco's eyes, his automail cooled the reddening side of his face, and he flung the blankets from his bed, anger seething through him, and grabbed Blaise's clothes, "Get outta here." He said, shoving the clothes into Blaise's chest, "I'm sorry."

Blaise stared at the clothes, throwing them on quickly. He left without looking back, shoulders tense, leaving Draco still on the floor.

Edward sat on the edge of his bed, and sighed, "You are so fucking confusing." He whispered, hands clenching into fists as he tried to calm himself, his cheek still stung.

Draco sat up, the side of his face still swollen from where Ed had punched him earlier. "You're fucking confusing too," he snapped.

"Because I hide who I am, and pretend not to care, and don't let anyone know what I'm feeling." Edward scoffed sarcastically, "Why does it matter if I _almost_ had sex with someone?" He grumbled.

Draco blanched. "You just shouldn't be doing it, okay?" He grit his teeth. "Having sex with random people…."

Edward rolled his eyes, "What, the bully from Slytherin is gonna give me a sex lecture?" He rolled his shoulders back, the bed squeaked, "I don't just have sex with random people, Blaise and I didn't finish, we barely started, and it ended nowhere. I've only really had sex with one person since I got here, and I wouldn't exactly call it my choice." He scrubbed his flesh fingers through his hair.

Draco's eyes widened in an almost horror as he remembered. "It...it doesn't matter." He pressed his face in his knee, shoulders trembling. "Just...don't."

"And why not? Why do you care? I mean, you're always ragging on gays, so why does it matter if I'm with guys, you aren't ever gonna be with them, and unless that skeezebag had something, I'm clean." He shuddered at the memory of the greasy body touching his, and twirled a piece of his bangs around his finger.

"Yeah, you're right, I hate nancies," Draco agreed, but his voice didn't hold the fire it normally did, even to his own ears. It sounded tired, almost. "I don't...care."

Edward shook his head, "I think...someone told you to think that way...I don't think that's how you really feel." He scratched the back of his head wearily, "You should go, you know. The spell I put on her," He jerked his thumb at Madame Pomfrey's office, "Will wear off soon."

Draco looked up, eyes widening again. "I...I don't..." He pulled himself to his feet. "A...Alright...I..." He bit his lip.

Edward offered a bare smile, it was there and gone in seconds, "Maybe someday...we'll understand each other..."

Draco returned the smile with his own half-lipped grin. "Maybe...though you're bloody confusing as hell."

"Always have been, always will be." Ed chuckled, stretching, then yawned, "I hope maybe...we could...stop fighting...?" Edward paused, "I mean, much as the nearly automatic healing thing is cool, I'd prefer to stick with what wounds I have..."

Draco's grin widened slightly. "I...Alright. I'll stop the...attacking." His eyes were apologetic, though he wouldn't voice it.

"Right, then maybe we'll all sleep better for it." He knew their arguements had more often than not woken or disturbed other people in their house. "I'm not saying we're friends or anything, just that..." He tried to clarify his thoughts, "Just that we could be, maybe in the future."

Draco's shoulders tensed, and he looked at the ceiling. "Yeah...maybe." His voice was soft.

"See ya around, Malfoy." Ed said, a clear farewell for the time being.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. Good night, Elric." His footsteps echoed across the walls as he stepped to the door.

Edward felt all the tension leave his body with Draco's leaving, he slumped on the bed, then crawled beneath the blankets, yanking them over his head, and letting sleep take him.

Draco leaned against the closed door, staring blankly at the floor. _What just happened?_

When Alphonse re-entered the Gryffindor common room, Harry stood up again from his chair, "Is he going to be alright, Al?"

Al nodded slowly, rubbing his arms. "He said the nurse you have here is amazing." He smiled softly.

Harry laughed, relieved, and pulled Alphonse into a soft hug, "You two worry about each other a lot, don't you? I can't imagine having someone to worry about me..."

Al blushed at the sudden close contact. "You're silly..." he murmured. "People worry about you too."

"Nah, not like that..." He sighed, and ruffled Al's hair, "I worry about you sometimes, I heard from Collin Creevey that you aren't sleeping well?" It came out a question.

Al's eyes widened. "Ah, yeah...but...its nothing to worry about." He smiled reassuringly.

Harry pushed Al back to arms length, holding him there, looking him over, "I don't know, you look tired..." He muttered, before pulling Al close again, "Alphonse...can I worry about you?"

Al closed his eyes, his cheeks burning. Harry felt very warm. "Yes..." His voice was breathless. "Can I...worry about you too?"

Harry grinned, and rubbed his cheek against Al's, "Of course."

Al smiled brightly, fingers resting softly on Harry's shoulders. His eyes met Harry's, heart speeding up.

Harry felt warmth curl through him, and, without thinking, he leaned down, and pressed his lips to the other boy's, "S-sorry!" He exclaimed after, pulling back with wide eyes.

Al's eyes widened, touching his lips with shaking fingers. "Don't apologize..." he whispered, tilting his head up to kiss Harry's lips.

Harry gripped Alphonse close, arms wrapped around the still-thin body, eyes closed, pressed close to the warmth of the younger Elric, he kissed Al gently, and lovingly.

Al felt himself melting. He knew he shouldn't be kissing Harry, but he couldn't help it; it felt wonderful, even better than he'd imagined as his lips fit perfectly against Harry's.

Harry pulled back, lifting Alphonse from the ground in a strong hug, then setting him down, "It's time for bed, you know..." He muttered, shrugging, his moss colored eyes flickering over Al's face, "I'll see you in the morning, Al."

Al nodded, a smile pulling at his lips. "Good night, Harry," he murmured.

Harry ambled up the stairs, yawning, and flopped into bed, smiling.

Al giggled softly, running up the stairs and into his dorm. He collapsed on his bed, sliding under the blankets and touching his lips again. He could still feel Harry's warmth.


	12. Separation

Chapter 12: Separation

The next few weeks passed in a haze for all of them, Edward healed easily from the fight, he and Draco felt the awkwardness of ill acquainted friends, Ed only wished things were as simple between he and Blaise, but that line had gone cold, and the friendship was strained and difficult to maintain.

Harry took Alphonse everywhere with him, and the brothers began to see less and less of each other...

Al missed his brother a lot, but Harry was eager to show him around, and Al couldn't say no. He wondered if his brother knew that most of the times they snuck away it was to share kisses. He wished he could tell Ed how he felt about Harry.

Edward sighed as Alphonse slipped from behind a wall with Harry, and settled back at his table, the black haired teen strode off to work on something, and Edward tried to relieve the tenseness in his shoulders as Blaise fidgeted a few tables away. "So...um...Al..." He began, but he chickened out, unable to ask the question on the tip of his tongue, "Want to come watch my team practice tonight?" They hadn't spent more then an hour together in weeks.

Al's eyes lit up as he licked his chapped lips. "I'd like that a lot." He smiled warmly, wrapping Ed in a hug.

Edward's face lit up, happiness flared in him, "God, Al. I think this school will kill me yet." He grumbled after Al released him, "I mean, how am I supposed to live separately from you?" He hadn't even finished his sentence when Harry settled into a seat next to Al, and Ed could see the end of his question had landed on deaf ears, Alphonse's attention was all for the dark haired boy.

Al ripped his gaze away from Harry. "It will be okay, Brother. We'll figure something out. And...I can't wait to see you play tonight."

Edward saw Harry's eyebrows pull down, "Al...what about the party?" Harry asked, Slughorn was having a party that night, had invited Harry, said Alphonse could join him, Edward had thrown his invitation away.

Al flushed. "Oh...right..." He dropped his eyes, shoulders slumping. "I just...haven't seen Brother in a while."

Harry shrugged, "Well, there will be other practices, right Edward?" Ed's hands clenched into fists, his automail creaked, and he pushed up from his chair,

"Yeah sure, tons more, I'm sure." He grunted, his whole body tense, holding in anger, "Have fun at the party, Al."

Al's eyes widened in pain and guilt. "But...Brother-"

Edward waved over his shoulder, and strode from the library with his books, Blaise stood, hesitating, as if unsure whether to follow or not. He sat back down when Draco walked up to Ed just outside the doors, the two visible through the glass.

Draco could see the pain and anger radiating from Ed. "What's up with you?" he mumbled, eyebrows pulling together.

"N-nothing, what are you doing here? You never go to the library." Edward leaned against the door jam, ignoring Al and Harry, who, he saw by glancing out of the corner of his eye, were involved in some enchanting conversation.

Draco shrugged awkwardly, looking away. "No reason! Just...decided to."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, it's boring as fuck in there, all chittery because Pince isn't in, let's go somewhere else...I know, how about the kitchens? I'm starving."

Draco nodded as an agreement, eyes sliding to the glass that seperated he and Ed from the library. It seemed that Harry and Al, now in their own private corner of the library, had discovered something much more interesting to do than talking. "Let's go!" he exclaimed, pulling Ed away before he could see.

Edward blinked, "Really?" He asked, wincing as the thing in his side cut a little deeper, "Slow down, do you even know where the kitchens are?" Al had showed him the way a few weeks before. Edward had a feeling something interesting was happening behind him, but he refused to turn his head.

Draco turned a corner so that Ed couldn't see the library before he replied. "No, I don't, actually," he replied. "Do you?"

Edward felt his head begin to throb, a sharp spike of pain, exasperation, "Yeah, I know where it is." He mumbled, rubbing his head, and walking slowly toward the painting in the correct corridor, "This one, you tickly the pear." He shuddered, and wiggled his finger against the pear, it turned into a doorknob, and he pulled the painting open, "Come on."

Draco slid past the painting, eyes taking in all the house elves, the kitchen, the massive amounts of food. A grin broke out across his lips.

"You look like someone just gave you O's in all your classes, having a foodgasm, are we?" Edward teased, trying to ignore the ongoing awkwardness that was slow to dissipate between them. He grinned when Dobby carried a tray over to them, piled high with tea and biscuits.

Draco glared at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Mr. Elric, you returned!" the house elf cried happily, and the others around him let out a cheer.

Edward smiled, sitting down on the floor, as the house elves surrounded them, handing them different types of food.

Draco's eyes were wide again as the house elves swarmed around them, smiling at them both. They were much different than the house elves his father owned.

Draco recognized Dobby right off and dropped his head. His father had treated Dobby the worst.

Dobby handed Edward a slice of pie, and hurried off to work on dinner, while Edward ate at a slow, happy pace, looking at Draco, "What's up? When Dobby came over you looked like you were choking..."

"Ah, nothing, it's not..." Draco cut himself off with a sigh. "Dobby used to be my father's house elf..."

Edward blinked, "Ah, so...it's that kind of...family." He murmured, "Hey, could I...I don't have anywhere to go for Christmas, and it's coming up really soon..."

Draco looked up at him. "You want to come with me? I mean, you...you can, but...what about Al?"

Edward slumped, setting his food down, and sighing, "Uh...he got invited to go with Harry, Hermione and them...you know...I'm not really a part of that...circle."

Draco poked at his pie with a fork, thinking. "Ed, your brother loves you. It's obvious. But...well, there's something..." He sighed. "You're not going to like it."

"Al's dating Harry, yeah, I figured it out, I mean, why else would they vanish behind a book shelf for ten minutes, then come back?" He grimaced, and scratched the back of his head, pulling his knees up to his chest, "I wasn't invited..."

Draco frowned. "He's just...if I'm guessing correctly, this is the first time Al's ever dated anyone, right?" He shrugged. "It just seems that way. Do you remember your first love?"

A horrified shudder wracked through Ed's body, "Yeah fucking...how could I forget...he's uh...my...guardian..." Ed squeaked.

Draco's eyes widened. "Ah, sorry...didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He could feel any awkwardness they'd gotten rid of that day return.

Edward gave a nervous laugh and scarfed down his pie, "That's the opposite of what you wanted before." He chuckled, and he felt better suddenly, "So, Christmas...with you, sounds interesting, ne?"

Draco echoed Ed's nervous laugh. "Well...things have changed." He smiled a little. "Yeah. I'd like to have you for Christmas."

Edward flushed scarlet, "Shit, I just imaged being trapped in a giant present box." He burst out laughing, "Or tied with a bow!"

Draco laughed before he could control it, arms curling around his stomach. "Sitting underneath my Christmas tree, hmm?" he chuckled.

Edward wiped a tear from his eye, "I've never celebrated Christmas before, you have a tree...in your house for it?"

Draco nodded. "Mother loves to put one up. Plus I know all these wonderful places to sneak out too." He smirked. "They're wonderful. I'll have to show you."

Edward smiled, "Alright. So it's a deal, I'll go with you for Christmas." He leaned back and accepted a few more treats from the elves.

Dobby gave Draco a smile as he set fresh tea in front of them, and Draco smiled back. "Sounds like fun."

"Good, so...you coming to see the practice tonight? You usually come..." Ed murmured, before setting yet another empty plate down.

Draco ducked his head to hide his blush. He had thought no one knew. "Yeah, I'll come."

"Cool, Al's busy going to...Slughorn's party or something." Edward grimaced, his nose wrinkling.

"With Potter?" Draco made a face. "I just...can't see that. I mean...Potter's not gay."

"He looks pretty gay from where I was standing when I saw them..." Ed bit his lip, "I never see my brother anymore..." He whispered, leaning his head on his knees.

"I'm sure if you tell him what you want, he'll spend more time with you." Draco looked as if he wanted to reach out for Ed. "I'm sure he doesn't even realize it."

Edward shook his head, "He does. I see it. It's hurting him, but...he's still doing it. I don't understand...but if I say something...it'll just make us fight..."

"Maybe...he's afraid of Harry." Draco's eyebrows pulled together. "Potter can be very...convincing."

Ed snorted, "Al? Afraid?" He shivered, suddenly cold, his bracelet shimmered on his wrist. "Well, I'm supposed to be at practice."

Draco shrugged. "Just a thought." Draco's eyes trailed along Ed's bracelet, lost in thought. "I guess you don't want to be late."

"Aren't you coming?" Ed asked, a light blush played across his cheeks, but he mentally shook himself and stood up, brushing his clothes off and turning for the entrance, glancing over his shoulder for an answer.

Draco stood, turning away in the hopes that Ed wouldn't see his smile. "Obviously I am."

"Oh, it's obvious now that you stood up." Edward joked, before leaving the kitchen, "Look, I gotta run get my broom, I'll meet you there, ok?"

Draco nodded and waved, waiting for Ed to be out of sight before he let himself smile freely. The house elves made excited noises behind him.

Edward slipped through crowds of students, and up to the dormitory to retrieve his broomstick, he slung it over his shoulder and made his way to the pitch, golden eyes flickering around the pitch, trying to find Draco's new hiding place.

Draco had actually decided to sit in the stands this time, hands clenching his robes. He could feel Blaise's eyes on him, and glared back.

Edward spotted them, close together, closer than either wanted to be, he knew, and he waved. The captain called them together, and Edward hurried over.

Draco waved back, but the only who saw was Blaise, who narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Draco felt something catch in his throat.

Edward couldn't help the smile that stretched his features as he kicked off from the ground, golden eyes following his team mates movements, searching for the flash of gold between them, he'd caught the snitch within seconds.

The other team mates were obviously impressed, one clapping him on the back as he passed. Draco had to admit Ed was a better seeker than he had been.

Edward smiled at them, letting the snitch go, giving a head start, then chasing after it again, he looked almost carefree.

Draco wouldn't admit it but he was eager for the first match. He couldn't wait to see Ed beat Potter's arse, and knew Ed would get joy from it too, beating away the mental images of Al snogging him.

The practice went easily, and Edward waved at his team mates as he shouldered his broom, and headed for the castle.

Draco was only a few steps behind him, hands in the pockets of his robes. "You did great," he mumbled.

Edward turned, surprised, "Really?" He asked, shock evident in his expression. "I never expected to hear that from you."

"Don't get used to it!" Draco snapped, looking away. "I was just saying you're better than Potter."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yeah, ok." He said, before striding into the castle, "I'm gonna go put this away..." He indicated his broom, and headed for the dungeons where their dorm was, "See you at dinner."

Draco waved and headed toward the Great Hall, passing Harry and Al, who had apparently snuck away from Slughorn, hiding in a corner. _Don't they ever stop?_

Edward dropped his broom into his trunk, and sighed, "Why is life so confusing?" He asked the empty dorm, before shaking his head and heading back to the Great Hall, and searching for Draco along the table.

Draco looked up, eyes meeting Ed's before he quickly looked away. He was getting too far into this, wasn't he? He sighed.

Edward offered a shaky smile, then sat a few seats away, clearly leaving it up to Draco whether to sit next to him or not as he dished up a plate, but as he took a bite, his mouth twisted, and he grimaced, before pushing it away, pain spiked through his stomach when he swallowed.

Draco watched him out of the corner of his eye before moving down a few chairs quickly. "Uh, hello...I didn't like my other chair." He saw the look on Ed's face. "Are you sick?"

Edward bit his lip, placing a hand over his stomach, "I think I might be..." He murmured, brow furrowing.

"Do you want Al?" Draco's eyes held a hint of something like worry. "I can get him."

"Nah, it's probably just a flu or something." Ed waved it off, and drank some water to get the taste out of his mouth, "I'm fine."

Draco nodded, staring at his plate of food. "Maybe you should lay down."

Edward shook his head, "I'm fine now." He insisted, fiddling with the silverware.

Draco bit his lip, pale eyebrows pulling together. _What am I doing?_ He sighed.

"Look, I'm fine, I swear. Don't go all Alphonse on me, I get enough worry from him." Edward pushed back from the table, "Now...if you'll excuse me I think I need to vomit." He ran from the hall.

Draco's eyes widened, and he jumped up, ignoring the stares that he received. "What?"

Edward skidded into the bathroom, where Al and Harry happened to be, and Harry jumped. He pushed past them, mouth clamped shut, and into a stall. falling to his knees, and hunching over the porcelain bowl, he emptied his stomach, choking and gagging.

Al pushed Harry off of him, running after Ed. He could feel guilt welling up in his stomach as he dropped to his knees in the stall, brushing Ed's bangs back and murmuring soothing words.

When he was finally able to breathe properly again, Edward leaned back against Al's body, feeling it's warmth and reassurance, "Shit..." He grumbled, sweat covered his body beneath his robes.

Al rubbed Ed's stomach soothingly, humming softly. "How long has this been going on?"

Edward winced, grabbing Al's hand, "Ah...a couple...weeks..." Ed whispered, "I didn't want to worry you." He leaned back over the toilet, hacking up bile.

Al bit his lip, feeling the guilt return. "I'm sorry, Brother..." he whispered.

"It's nothing, I swear, I'm fine, I'll be fine, Al." He pushed up from the floor, and ambled tiredly to the sink to rinse his mouth out, "Ew..."

"Yes, ew," Al agreed. "You need to lay down. Do you think I can sneak into your dorm?"

Edward rolled his eyes, but before he could respond he had spun around, and straight back into the stall, "God, all that's in there is acid, can't I keep that?" He groused after he finished.

Al waited until he was finished, helping Ed wash his mouth again.

"I'll tell Harry I'm taking care of you, alright?" he murmured.

Edward pulled away, leaning against the wall, "I don't need anyone to take care of me." He growled quietly, "I'm going to bed."


	13. Sickness

Chapter 13: Sickness

Al's eyes darkened in hurt. "Ah, I guess you're right...Good night, then."

Edward grimaced, and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach, "I'm not...your responsibility, Al, you should get to be a kid..." He whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"But I...feel bad that I haven't seen you much." Al sighed. "I know its my fault, but...I miss you."

Edward sighed, "Look, you need to get a good night's sleep, and so does everyone else, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Al nodded, tears in his silver eyes. "Get Blaise to come get me again if you need anything."

Edward closed his eyes, "Yeah, you have been gone a lot, haven't you...? Blaise and I aren't really friends anymore."

Al's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"We just...don't hang out anymore, I don't really know." Edward ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine...come with me."

Al's eyes brightened a bit, and he helped Ed off the floor. "Let's get you to bed."

"You're such a weirdo." Ed grunted, leaning on Alphonse's shoulder, Harry sighed as they walked past, and Draco nearly ran into them as they opened the door.

Draco wiped the worry off of his face, glaring back when Al glared at him. "Where are you going?"

Al didn't trust Draco. "None of your concern."

Edward rolled his eyes, "We're going to the dorm." He said, "Stop acting like a pair of dogs, will ya? Either get me there, or I'm spending the night in this bathroom." As he finished his sentence he hurried back to the nearest stall to hack up more bile.

"The second someone sees Al's Gryffindor tie the entire house will be on him," Draco said. His hand found the green tie around his own neck, jerking it off and replacing Al's red tie with it. He then pulled Al's robe hood over his head. "Keep your head down, and don't say anything," he ordered, slipping Al's tie in his pocket.

Edward wiped his mouth and stumbled back out to them, "Good plan..." He said, automail arm wrapped around his aching stomach, "Let's go."

Al slid Ed's arm around his shoulders, heart pounding as he did what Draco said, keeping his head down as they approached the dungeons. The temperature dropped exponentially, and Al shivered.

Edward felt the sweat on his body cool, and sighed with relief, it felt good. "Serpentine." He murmured to the wall, which slid open to admit them.

Al ducked his head even further, half-dragging Ed into the common room, Draco trailing behind him. Al could feel everyone's eyes on them, actually grateful for Draco's snap of "What the bloody hell do you wankers think you're staring at?"

The other Slytherins turned away, going back to whatever they'd been doing before, as Edward whispered where they needed to go in Al's ear. "Up those stairs..."

Al gave a slight nod, taking Ed's directions to the sixth year dormitory. He was grateful when he opened the door to find only Blaise sitting there. Blaise wouldn't tell...right?

Edward slumped on his bed, curling protectively around his stomach, "Ow..." he whimpered, face scrunched in pain, "This sucks."

Blaise looked up but then looked away, staring at the wall. "If Little Elric gets caught in here, it will be bad."

"Can it, Blaise," Draco snapped. "He needs to be here."

Edward grimaced from his bed, jerking upward, and dashing from the room, tripping through the door into the bathroom, and gagging over the toilet, after a few minutes he was empty, his stomach dry heaving painfully. "Ah…gate…" He whined.

Al followed after him, rubbing his back. "It's probably just a virus..." he murmured.

"Oh, I'm sure." Edward grumbled, "One that randomly strikes every few days?" He coughed dryly, then gulped down some water, and stumbled back to his bed, sitting down more slowly, and kicking his shoes off. "Gate, I hate this."

Draco pushed Al into the bed and jerked the curtain around. "Stay in there, Al." His voice came through the curtain.

Edward groaned, and curled more tightly around himself again, "Ow...ow...ow..." He whined, "Gate I sound like a little kid."

"No you don't." Al's voice was soft as he curled up on the remaining bed space. "I wish...I had known, Brother."

Edward snorted, "So what, you would've stopped sucking face to hold my hair?" He grimaced, "You have your own life, Al."

Al flushed. "I- I want to be there for you though. I'm sorry I've been spending so much time with him..." He paused. "How did you...find out about Harry and I?"

Edward grimaced, "Yeah, because you were invisible in that corner of the library." He gagged, then swallowed hard, "I've seen you."

Al blushed deeper, hiding his face in Ed's pillow. "I...really like him, Brother."

Edward sighed, he felt like every nerve in his body was a tightened wire, he couldn't seem to relax, "I just wonder...if you hadn't been in that bathroom macking on him, would you even have noticed?"

Al felt his eyes fill with tears. "Of course I would have," he whispered. "I love you, Brother." He reached out and touched Ed's flesh hand.

Edward pulled his hand away, "Yeah, that's why it took you four weeks to notice." He grimaced, and pressed his hands to his stomach, wincing.

Al could feel his guilt welling up more than ever, and he shifted so that his bangs would cover his crying eyes, a trick he had learned from Ed. "I'm going to spend less time with Harry...ok?" he whispered.

Edward shivered, "No." He said, "Why should we both be unhappy?" His expression softened, and he uncurled slowly, as if taking stock of how much he still hurt, he pulled Al to his chest, "Hey...shh..." He whispered, soothing Al's hair, "It's...it's alright..." He began to hum slowly, a tune their mother had sung to them.

Al's arms curled gently around Ed's waist, careful not to jostle him. He listened to Ed's soft voice, his brother's heartbeat underneath his cheek. His eyes closed, his tears ebbing away. It was calming.

Edward continued to hum, his mind straining for words, finding none, though he knew there were lyrics, he was letting Al go, slowly, but surely, letting Alphonse be someone on his own.

Al's hand reached up, pulling Ed's braid loose, running his fingers through the tangles. His eyes opened to find Ed's, and he offered his brother a smile.

Edward sighed, pushing Al's hair back from his face, and kissing his forehead, "Love you, Al..." He whispered, "Sleep, k?"

Al nodded, curling up again. "One more thing, before we sleep..." he whispered. "Why is Malfoy being so nice? He helped me in here and everything..."

"He's not actually all the bad...if...you...well, he's been pretty nice lately." Ed finished lamely.

Al's eyes were slightly wide as he took in Ed's expression, something dawning behind his silver eyes. "Ah, is that so."

"Yes, it is, now go to sleep before I vomit on you." He growled, teasingly, sweat beading on his forehead, he buried his face in Al's hair, and closed his eyes.

Al smiled, eyelids fluttering closed, and he wondered if his brother knew yet.

The next morning was cold, Edward woke up half twined in blankets, coated in sweat, one arm trapped under Al's body, one leg hooked between Al's legs, and his hair tangled around his face. He ripped himself free of Al's body, and fell on the floor flailing, caught in the curtains.

Al's eyes opened, and he peeked his head out, looking at his brother on the floor. "Ah, are you okay?" he cried softly. He was still wearing his robes and Draco's tie.

Edward jerked himself from the curtains, tearing them from the curtain rod, and running for the bathroom to dry heave over the toilet again.

Al ran after him, ignoring the confused glares of Ed's dorm mates. "It's going to be okay, Brother..." he whispered soothingly. "Maybe you should see the nurse here."

Edward sighed, turning to look up at Alphonse, "I don't want to do anything of the sort." He said with a grimace, swallowing, "It's not going to change. And it's not important...but Draco will have to fill in for me...for the match..."

Al frowned. He knew Ed had been looking forward to playing. "Well, maybe you'll be better by then," he said cheerfully. "The virus will pass."

"I don't think I'm gonna get better today..." Edward murmured, "The match is today, didn't Harry tell you that? Do you two actually talk?"

Al looked away, blushing furiously. "Admittedly...not often..." he murmured shyly.

Edward sighed, and stumbled to his feet, "we have to go back to the room..." He murmured, when a voice said something, Ed's eyes lifted, catching Draco's gaze as the words finally made sense, "Take a bath?" He questioned.

Draco nodded, and Al voiced his agreement. "I think you'll feel a whole lot better with a warm bath," Draco told him, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Al was reminded of Ed.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Are you serious?" He asked, looking incredulous.

Draco rolled his eyes back. "Obviously," he replied.

Edward sighed, "Fine...where's a bathroom with an actual bath in it?" He inquired, looking grumpy.

Draco's eyes looked almost hesitant, though his face didn't show it. "I'll let you use the prefect's bath. Best one in England."

Edward swayed, reaching out automatically, he grabbed Draco's shoulder, and leaned heavily on him, looking tired, "It's cold..." He complained, but it was boiling, it was Ed's fever that made him feel cold.

Al's expression was clearly suspicious, but Draco waved him away, slinging an arm around Ed's waist and starting to drag him. "Bloody hell, you're heavy."

Edward sucked his lip into his mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully, "Yeah well, metal limbs..." He gestured with one hand, but it was weak. "Shut up about it."

Al sighed, and waved at them, allowing Draco to steal his brother away.

Draco pulled Ed out of the common room and down the hall. "How do you carry them all day?"

"I've had them since I was twelve, it's not really even an effort anymore." He said, attempting a shrug, but it was small, and unsettled him on Draco's shoulder, "I can walk." He insisted.

Draco let go of him instantly, looking away to hide his embarrassed grimace. "Guess you're right."

Edward ambled slowly behind Draco, still wearing the same rumpled clothes, his hair a tangled mess, "How far...?" He asked hesitantly.

Draco came to a wall, and murmured a password, revealing a door. "Right here." He smirked, holding the door open.

Edward stepped through, peering down into the huge sunken tub, the size of a small pool, with the thirty or so taps, and stared. "Wow...that's fucking huge..." He turned to look at Draco, who was still blinking sleep from his eyes, and Edward bit his lip, noticing the greasy, dirty hair, the oil on his skin...

"Yeah, and all the knobs do different things; different bubbles and such." Draco looked around, pulling a green towel from a tall rack against the wall and handing it to Ed. "I'll let you...get your bath."

Edward grabbed Draco's arm, "I might drown." He whispered, his voice shaky, "Metal limbs are heavy..." He bit his lip, "Besides, you're all dirty too."

Draco blinked, looking away. "Ah, yeah...the tub's big. I guess I could join you."

Edward's blush went unnoticed, his face was already flushed from his fever, "Ok...don't let me sink, ok?" He turned away, struggling with his clothes, and managing to get free of all but his boxers, he sat on the floor, breathing heavily, feeling groggy, and turned a few of the taps.

Bubbles the size and shape of rugby balls filled the tub from one tap, hot water pouring from the other. Draco stripped down quickly, watching the tub fill almost as fast.

Edward pushed his boxers off, feeling awkward, and slipped into the pool, immediately sinking to the bottom. He mentally rolled his eyes, grabbing the edge of the pool, and hoisting himself back up by it.

When Ed resurfaced Draco was already in the tub, grey eyes watching the water to make sure Ed came back up. "So what do you think?" he murmured.

"I think...it's really...fucking deep..." Ed grunted, automail gripping the edge of the bath hard, holding his body up, he slung his flesh arm over the edge, "is there a place with stairs?"

Draco grinned, holding out a hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

"I'll sink you." Ed warned, clinging to the edge of the pool, flesh leg kicking slightly at the water to stay up.

"I'll take the risk." Draco rolled his eyes. "Now come on."

Edward took a deep breath, feeling embarrassed, and visible beneath the quickly diminishing bubbles, and his scars out in the open for Draco to see, he reached out, and took Draco's hand, and the heavy metal limbs dragged them both down immediately.

Bubbles blew from Draco's mouth, and he forced his eyes not to trail across Ed's body, reaching up and grabbing the edge of the tub and pulling them up, arm firm around Ed's waist.

Edward choked on water, wet hair trailing down his back, droplets hanging on his eyelashes, he could feel Draco against him, their bodies touching in a dozen places, and he blushed darker, his fever still masking it. "I...told you..." He panted.

Draco looked around the tub, eyebrows furrowing. "Well, it should be easier with both of us holding on. Maybe you won't sink so easily."

Edward shivered slightly in the water, and then allowed Draco to pull him to the pool stairs.

Draco rested Ed on the stairs before sitting beside him, slouching until his head was underwater. He sat like that, relaxed, until his lungs started to scream for breath.

Edward leaned back on the stairs, elbows balancing him in the water, "Anything to wash hair with in here?" He questioned, looking around.

Draco's hand fiddled with one of the knobs, creating a stream of shampoo that seemed to be stuck in its own small place, not spreading into the other water.

"That help?" Draco smirked.

Edward sighed, "Yeah, weirdo, that helped." He reached over, cupping his flesh palm to catch the deluge, and scrubbing it one handed into his hair, pulling the ends over his shoulder, and scooping more shampoo to rub into the tangled strands. At the rate he was going it would take a long time for his hair to get clean.

Draco scooped some of the shampoo into his palm and started to massage it into Ed's scalp without thinking. His brain finally caught up with his hands and he jerked them away, splashing in the water. His eyes were wide and fearful. Why had it been so automatic?

Edward was staring at him, soap suds dripping down his forehead, "What was that?" He asked, "I'm not that helpless, I can wash my own hair." He felt the need to explain, "I can't use my automail, because my hair gets stuck in it, and have you ever tried to get soap out of the inside of a metal piece of machinery?"

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know what the bloody hell I just did." Draco's heart was trying to escape his chest.

"Well, I can do it myself." Ed grumbled, he hadn't noticed that all the bubbles were gone in the giant tub, as he slipped down another step to rinse his hair.

The water was clearing without the bubbles, and Draco tried not to think about the fact that his eyes seemed to want to wander places they shouldn't. What the hell was he thinking?

Edward found a tap labeled "conditioner" and turned it on, rubbing that into his hair as well, and closing his eyes as soap dripped down his face. "What about normal soap?" He asked, cracking one eye open, then snapping it back shut.

"On the rack...forgot to grab it..." Draco looked at the taps. "Some of these are liquid soap, though."


	14. Attraction

Author's Note: I'm giving you all a treat, uploading 11, 12, and 13, all so close together. You're wonderful fans, so…please, in exchange for our kindness, review, we haven't gotten many of late, and we're wondering if you still like it.

Chapter 14: Attraction

Edward leaned forward to inspect a few taps, "Hmm..." He read a few labels, until he just gave up, "I'm going to get the soap...where's the rack?"

Draco's eyes fluttered unnoticed to Ed. "There, on that wall." Draco pointed to a rack beside the towels.

Edward pulled himself out of the pool, tan skin dripping, and ambled tiredly to the rack, lifting the soap into his hand, trying not to drop it, he meandered back to the tub, and slipped in, his hair slithered wetly down his back until he sat down, then it began to float across the water.

Draco had kept his eyes glued to the water, but hadn't been able to stop a few sideways glances. He had a sudden urge to curse Ed, an automatic reaction to his heart picking up pace, and he hated himself for it. They were trying to be friends, dammit!

Edward hummed a sad tune as he lathered soap across his body, trying not to give even the slightest glance at the pale, white as porcelain, sleek body of Draco beside him in the water. He rubbed the soapy bar across his chest, down his flesh arm, holding it carefully between two automail fingers, then over his stomach.

Draco stared at his hand, which seemed to have developed a mind of its own while he was lost in thought. His fingers were centimeters from Ed, and he jerked his hand back immediately and ducked under the water.

Edward looked up, flushed scarlet as his eyes swept across Draco's bare leg beneath the water then flicked to his face, "What's the matter?" Ed asked, "Do you need the soap?"

Draco made a grunting noise as he resurfaced. "Whenever you finish..."

Edward nodded, his blush once again masked by his fever, "I'm so tired..." He murmured, scooting back one step to wash his legs and lower back.

Draco looked away. "It's only seven o clock," he murmured. "At least its only half -day today...are you going to be able to play Quidditch tonight?"

Edward sighed, it felt hard to breathe, and he was suddenly so cold he was shivering in the warm bath, "No. I don't think I can... can you play for me?" He whispered as his body shook violently, and the soap slipped from his grasp to fall with a dull 'plunk' into the water.

Draco's eyes slid over once more, watching Ed shiver. "Yeah, I'll play..." He drifted closer in the water. "Why are you so bloody cold?"

"F-F-Fever, r-remember?" Edward stuttered, shaking, "I-In a bit...I'll be too hot..." He knew the drill, and he wondered when he'd gotten so bad at hiding his sicknesses...

Draco sighed, and grumbled, feeling something play in his stomach as he slung an arm around Ed's shoulders. "You look too pitiful..."

"H-Hey!" Ed grumbled, still shaking, "I'm not pitiful..." He whispered, but his shivering increased, until his teeth were clacking together. "Sh-shit...ah..." He whimpered, his arms wrapped around himself, the metal of his automail cold against his skin, trying to still the violent shaking.

Draco's arm pulled Ed closer, trying to stop the shaking. "Come on, let's get out. You look as if you're going to die."

"I...I...I'm all...s-soapy..." Ed protested, "I won't d-die from a stupid f-flu!"

Draco rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that Ed was, in fact, soapy. "Well, let's wash you off then!" His eyes narrowed. "You're small and shivering, its dangerous!"

Edward smacked at him with his flesh hand, still shaking, "I'm n-not s-s-small!" He growled, but it the effect was ruined by his chattering teeth.

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Your slap feels like nothing," he told Ed. "Wash off and get the hell out of the bath."

Edward slipped deeper into the bath, shaking so hard the whole pool was covered in ripples. He ducked beneath the surface and scrubbed shakily at the soap on his skin until it was clean, before trying to stand up. His body jerked like a taut wire plucked by fingers, and he ended up back on the step, trying to calm himself.

Draco hooked an arm under both of Ed's, and dragged him from the tub, trying to ignore the lower half of the tan, dripping wet body. "Come on, don't pass out, git."

"N-Nhhgg..." was the only response he could manage, he managed to get his feet under him, shivering even harder when his flesh foot touched the freezing tiles of the floor, he felt even colder, his hair dripped down his back, and he realized he hadn't any clean clothes to change into.

Draco grabbed their towels, throwing one at Ed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Besides the obvious."

"N-N-No...cl-clothes..." He whimpered, trying to wrap a towel around his waist, but it just wanted to fall off, due to his shaking.

"...Shit," Draco cursed, covering his face with his palm. "Damn it. How the hell did we forget them?"

"I-It's ok-k-k..." Ed stuttered, "I c-can...j-just we-wear m-my dirty c-clothes." He said, reaching for the pile of sweaty clothing.

Draco smacked his hand away. "Then the bath will be useless."

Edward frowned, shaking harder, "I'm c-cold!" He insisted, reaching out with shaking fingers for the clothes again.

Draco sighed and took off his own towel, wrapping it around Ed's shoulders. "There, okay? I'll find something we can use."

Edward felt his eyes flick down, then he jerked his gaze away, still shivering, "G-God D-d-dammit!" He growled, "I w-w-want this t-to st-st-st-STOP!"

Draco's eyes widened at Ed's sudden outburst. "Stop what?" he cried.

"Th-th-th-th-the sh-sha-shaking!" He sobbed, sitting on the floor and wrapping his arms more firmly around his body, he began to rock, but it didn't help.

"Hey...don't cry." Draco sighed, sitting beside Ed. "It won't help..."

Edward's breathing was coming in harsh gasps, "C-can't h-help i-it!" He whimpered, the cold from the tiles seemed to seep into his body, it had been a long time since he'd been this sick.

Draco tried not to let his worry show, and hesitantly pulled Ed against his bare body. "Come on..."

Edward shuddered against Draco's body, "C-c-c-cold..." He whispered, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder, eyes closed.

Draco bit his lip, rubbing circles into Ed's back to warm him up. "I know..."

Edward's body slowly stopped shaking, and he fell into a doze, exhausted, wrapped in towels, next to a naked Slytherin prefect.

"And...now you're asleep." Draco sighed. "Perfect."

Edward body finally still all the way, his breathing was still shallow, and he slipped down Draco's body until his head was resting on Draco's leg, the occasional shiver wracked his form, then faded.

Draco took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes, trying not to feel Ed's breath across his lower half, specifically one place that was quite enjoying it and shouldn't be.

Edward's body was burning with fever, and when his eyes flickered open, Draco felt like ice against him. "I...s-sorry...I d-didn't m-mean to fall a-asleep."

Draco couldn't look at him, a lump in his throat as he tried to get those thoughts to leave already. "It's alright...stopped the shivers."

Ed nodded weakly, "Y-yeah it did..." He murmured, "Still cold though..."

"Sit up." Draco was still naked. "I...I think that they keep spare robes in here. We can use those...might be too big for you, though."

Edward sat up slowly, glaring, "I'm not that small." He said, but his voice was raspy. "I'll take what I can get." His flesh limbs were shaky with fatigue from all the shivering.

Draco stood, smirking, and held out a hand to help Ed stand up. "Come on, I'm still naked."

Edward allowed Draco to pull him to his feet, then stood there, swaying, "Me too..." He murmured, the towel had not lasted around his waist, it lay on the floor. He felt exposed.

Draco couldn't help but look, but jerked his eyes away when he realized it. "Ah, yeah, you're right."

Edward stood awkwardly, his hands over himself, still shivering occasionally, his hair splattering cold droplets on the tile floor. "Did you find the robes?" He asked, watching Draco rummage through a cupboard.

Draco threw several robes over his shoulder, plain black ones with no colors or markings to show house. "These will at least get us back to the common room."

Edward nodded, pulling on his old boxers, and wrapping himself in the warm black fabric. "Oh...that's so much better." He murmured.

Draco slung on one of the robes, watching Ed out of the corner of his eye. He searched for something to say….coming up with, "I wonder how mad Potter is."

Edward looked up, his body shuddered suddenly, and he winced, "What do you mean?"

Draco shrugged, smirking. "Well, Alphonse proved yesterday that you're more important. He dropped Potter in an instant when you needed him." He stepped closer. "Your brother loves you, you know."

Edward sighed, "yeah I know...but maybe he shouldn't." He shivered hard one more time, before gathering his dirty clothes, and heading for the door, "I...Class starts in less than an hour, and you two haven't eaten."

"Why shouldn't he?" Draco arched an eyebrow. "And hopefully Al hasn't been murdered by the other Slytherins..."

Edward shuddered, wrapping his arms around his chest and dropping his clothes again. "Shit..." he whined once the shiver subsided, he bent and picked the clothes up again, "Let's get back and make sure...then we'll go to class..."

"You need food, and rest." Draco sighed. "Skip classes today."

"I don't want my grades to drop, besides, I couldn't eat today if I wanted to, I'll just throw it up." He left the bathroom, pausing while Draco closed the door, and then headed back for the Dormitory, "I'm going to class... it's a half day, the weekend starts tomorrow, I'll be fine."

"Alright...well, make sure Al's not dead, okay?" Draco's lips held a ghost of a smile.

Edward picked up the pace, "Yeah...it'd suck if he was dead, then you'd have no-one to foist me off on."

"I think I just shivered," Draco replied, voice light.

Edward's head whipped to the side, then he groaned, "Don't say stuff like that, I don't want everyone else to get sick too..."

Draco's eyes widened. "I'm not sick, don't worry. Just worried about not being able to foist you on Al." He smiled.

Edward grimaced, "Oh ha ha." He grunted sarcastically, "Very funny." He spoke the password to the wall, and slipped inside, ambling up the stairs.

Al was hiding in Ed's bed with the curtains closed, slightly fearful about being with the Slytherins, but he had to wait for Ed.

Silver eyes peaked from behind the curtains, looking worried. "Brother?"

Edward waved tiredly, but his hands snapped down, clutching at his arms as another bone-jarring shiver rattled his teeth.

Al slid off the bed, rushing to his brother's side. Draco entered the dormitory at that moment, rolling his eyes.

"Told you, you need to skip."

Edward's teeth chattered, and he gritted them, "N-no..." He growled shakily.

"Brother..." Al's voice was filled with concern. "I'm worried..."

"I'm f-f-f-fine, A-Al." He insisted, the shivering slowly subsided, and he heaved deep breaths, "See?"

Al glared at him, lips pouting. "Brother, don't be an idiot."

Edward returned the glare, rummaging through his trunk for a clean uniform, and throwing the black robe on the bed, then pushed Al away from the curtains, yanking them closed to change his boxers. Another shiver caught him, and he stood there shaking for a moment before getting dressed. He opened the curtains, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Let's go. We'll be late, and you two still have to eat."

Al sighed, seeing further arguing was useless, and tugged at Ed's sleeve. "Fine, then, breakfast."

Edward clenched his teeth, the thought of food made his stomach churn. "Yeah..." He mumbled, adjusting his tie, and leading the way out, he paused to ruffle Al's hair and pull his brother's hood up.

Al's fingers pulled the hood to where it shadowed his eyes, ducking his head as they entered the common room. The Slytherins eyed him suspiciously, and his heart sped up with fear. What would happen if they were caught?

Edward paused to shiver, and Blaise looked up from his spot on the couch, obviously concerned, but Edward shook it off, and continued on, offering a smile to the darker boy, who looked away.

Al's moth pulled down in a frown. What had happened between Blaise and his brother? He wished someone would tell him...

Edward walked out the open wall, and led the way into an abandoned hallway, "Al needs his tie." Ed pointed out, "And Draco needs his back."

"Already ahead of you." Draco pulled the red cloth from his pocket, and Al traded ties.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Al bowed slightly. "For helping Brother and I."

Edward sighed, then shivered violently again, "Come on, we'll be late, and you haven't eaten, Al." He grabbed his brother's arm, and hurried back toward the Great hall.

Draco waved them away, straightening his tie.

When they entered the hall, Al hid behind Ed. "Ah...Harry looks mad."

Edward shrugged, "Yeah I bet." He turned for his table, then stopped, shivering, before walking away, "Go make him less upset." He said before he was too far away.

Al shook his head. "You're sick, I'm not leaving..."

Edward spun on his heel, striding back to Al with a look on his face that could put a growling dog to shame, "You will not focus on me. You will not waste your day worrying." He said, "You'll live your own life. And if you insist on doing it differently, I could always report your lack of obedience to the General, considering we're not supposed to have these relations!" He gestured at Harry.

Al's eyes widened in shock and fear, and he nodded, bowing his head. "I...okay. I'm sorry."

"Arhhg!" He threw his hands up, "Stop that! Don't be all cute and sorry, just don't do it! Focus on you today, ok?" He turned, and walked to his table, sitting with his back to Al, and staring at all the foods that he wasn't going to eat.

Al watched him with wide eyes for a minute, then turned to the Gryffindor table, and his enraged...boyfriend.

Harry tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, trying not to show how much it bothered him that Al's focus was elsewhere, "Morning." He said.

"Hey," Al murmured, touching Harry's hand for a second. "I'm...sorry about last night. Brother was really sick."

"He should have gone to the Hospital Wing." Harry said, trying not to sound angry. "Madam Pomfrey could help him, I'm sure."

Al rolled his eyes. "Brother never wants to go to any sort of hospital."

"Why not? They could help him far more than you can." Harry took a bite of breakfast, indicating that Al should eat too.

Al took a bite of some buttered toast. "I don't think he feels comfortable with doctors."

Harry shook his head, "Gonna get himself killed if he isn't careful." He shrugged, while taking a piece of toast as well. His green eyes flickered to Edward, who had his head on his arms, and appeared to be shivering. "He looks cold, but it's warm today..."

Al tried not to look. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stand it, and would rush to his brother's side. "He...has a fever."

Harry nodded, "He shouldn't be out here, he should go the the infirmary." The dark haired teen pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and pushed his empty plate away, "We have fifteen minutes till class today."

Al was silent for a minute, then smiled. "Do you want to go somewhere with me after classes? Maybe we can have a picnic."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "The match is today, directly after class." He reminded the younger teen, "But after that...maybe."

Al's cheeks were flushed with pink. "It will be a celebratory date." He smiled shyly. "For when you win."

"Isn't that the opposite of what you're supposed to say? I think you've done this before." Harry flirted, pushing Al's bangs out of his face. He looked up just in time to see Edward shiver so violently that his plate rattled against the silverware.

Al shivered lightly, and closed his eyes against the urge to look at his brother. "I can't help it...I know you'll win."

Harry blushed, then stroked Al's cheek, "Stop that, it's silly." He whispered sensually, before standing up, and hefting his bag, Edward did the same a few tables away, "Let's go to class."

Al's heart fluttered with Harry's tone, and he smiled brightly. "I'm glad its only a half day today."

Harry grinned, "Me too, I wish you were on my team."

"I don't mind." Al laughed softly. "I get to watch you play, and cheer you on."

"You getting up anytime soon?" Harry asked, "I feel awkward standing here." He winked at Alphonse as Edward strode past them, his wet hair still trailing down his back.

Al couldn't help it; he snuck a look at his brother as he stood, and shivered at his brother's obvious illness. "Well, here, I'm standing now." He laughed.

Harry rested his arm across Al's shoulders, "Alright, let's go then." He said, following Edward's hunched form out of the hall.

Al's arm snuggled around Harry's waist as they walked. "So, today is...DADA with you." He smiled. "And then double Magical Creatures, and then your game. A good day."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, DADA used to be fun...but it's worth it for you." He smiled, and kissed Al's cheek when no-one was watching.

Ahead of them Edward hurried into the class room, eyes down, body tense. He hated this class, with a fiery passion, and being weak while sitting before that man... it was like chewing on needles, but he hadn't missed a day since his fight with Draco and the others.

Al smiled, and captured Harry's lips against his own at the first chance he had.

Draco slid into the class room, and sat behind Ed. He watched the shuddering form, taking out scratch parchment and scribbling, '_Are you okay?' _He then folded the paper into a bird, sending it fluttering in Ed's direction.

Edward reached out, and caught the bird, unfolding it, and sighing as he shivered again, his desk rattled, _'I'll be fine_.' He scribbled shakily, folding it back up and blowing it from between his hands, it landed on the corner of Draco's desk, and Edward's eyes flicked to the adjoining door that Snape would come through eventually.

Al came through with Harry first, giggling as he held on to Harry's hand, which turned into a squeak and a blush as he saw Draco and Ed's eyes on them.

Edward turned his gaze away, shivering again, he rested his burning forehead on his hand, trying to breath deeply.

Al frowned, eyebrows pulling together as he saw, swallowing his guilt. _I promised Brother...not to worry._

Edward's eyes flicked to Draco, wondering if he'd read the note yet as Harry and Al took their seats together.

Draco had read it, and he glared at Ed. _"Go to the infirmary,"_ he mouthed angrily.

Edward grimaced, and shook his head just as Snape swept into the room, he scribbled a new note, and folded it into a turtle, which crawled across the floor to Draco's feet. _"I don't want to give him any excuse to give me detention...Again." _It said.


	15. Outbursts and Memories

((A/N: GO TO MY PROFILE, CLICK THE FACEBOOK PAGE LINK, CLICK THE LIKE BUTTON, AND RECEIVE! ONE CHAPTER PER LIKING FAN. Exactly as it says. ))

Chapter 15: Outbursts and Memories

Draco read it, and clenched the parchment in his fist as Snape slammed the windows shut, making Al jump. "Play time is over," Snape snapped.

Edward winced, his head throbbed with fever, and his eyes strained open, he kept his attention on Snape's right shoulder, if he saw the man's face all he could think about was the sweaty greasiness of that body... He shivered again, but not from cold.

Draco saw it, and his stomach churned, remembering what Snape had done...he grit his teeth, hating himself.

Edward swallowed, but his throat ached, still raw from all the acid he'd hacked up that morning. The class passed slowly, Snape seemed to stand in front of Edward's desk more often than not, and Edward found himself sitting as far back in his seat as he could manage, flushed face pointed to the man's shoulder. He remember the smell of the man, the feel of his skin, and it made him feel like he was covered in spiders.

Draco wanted to push Snape away, to protect Ed, but that was crazy. They may have been friends but he couldn't go around fighting others...he dropped his eyes.

Snape leaned down, nose inches from Edward's, and the teen shivered more violently as sweat beaded on his forehead, "You don't look well, Mr. Elric." The teacher said.

Draco watched, anger and adrenaline pulsing through his veins. _Don't say anything...don't say anything..._

Edward swallowed, "I'm fine, Sir." He said shakily, "Just getting over a cold." His muscles strained as he fought the urge to run from the room, his flesh hand clenched on his desk, and Snape leaned back, and continued his lesson, Ed stayed tense.

The next time Snape got close to Ed, Draco was barely holding it in. Snape leaned in even closer than before, smirk on his lips. "You really should go to the infirmary..."

"I-I-I'm fine sir, really." He insisted in a whisper, trying not to breathe in Snape's scent. Harry raised his eyebrows at Al in question, as if the younger Elric would understand what was transpiring.

Edward swallowed hard, then Snape's hand lifted, touched Edward's forehead, the teen flinched,

"You have a fever, Mr. Elric."

Al grimaced, and bit his lip, but Draco stood, slamming his hands on the desk. "GET. AWAY. FROM HIM."

The room was silent.

Snape straightened up, thin black eyebrows raising, "Do you want Detention, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked silkily, Edward shivered in his desk, eyes wide and feverish.

"Give me whatever you bloody like." Draco's voice had never been more cold, and Al shuddered. "You stay away from him, Snape."

"You will call me Professor, Mr. Malfoy. Two detentions." He said, Edward was still shaking, harder than before, one hand pressed over his mouth, bile rising in his throat, he had inhaled, and tasted Snape's scent, he needed to vomit.

Draco knew it, knew what Ed needed. "Go, Edward," he murmured.

Edward jerked out of his seat, robes swirling around his slender body, and he bolted from the room, gagging.

"Brother!" Al cried, but he didn't know whether to run. Ed had said no, but the need to go was overwhelming.

Meanwhile, Draco was staring Snape down. "Do you really want me to have to bring my father in on this, Snape?" he muttered.

"You're father is in Azkaban." Snape growled, "That's four detentions."

Edward tripped in the hall, sprawling across the floor for a moment, he forced himself to his feet, and skidded into a bathroom, doubling over, he dry heaved once, then emptied the last of the acidic bile from his stomach.

Draco smirked. "You know as well as I do he'll be out soon."

Al couldn't stand it anymore. "Sorry," he whispered to Harry, and ran from the classroom, knowing he would be punished by not only Snape but possibly his brother too.

Edward curled on the floor of the bathroom stall, eyes clenched close, teeth gritted together, trying to force the memories away.

Snape glared at Draco, "Five detentions, Mr. Malfoy, class dismissed." And with that, Snape swept from the room.

Al slid into the bathroom, dropping to the floor. "Brother...tell me what he did to you," he whispered, pulling Ed's head into his lap.

"No..." Ed groaned, burying his face in Al's robes, "I want to go back to my dorm...get Draco..." But it wasn't necessary, Draco was in the doorway, Edward could see his shoes, expensive black leather, beneath the walls of the stalls.

"Come on, Edward." Draco tried to keep his voice soft, but adrenaline still pulsed through his veins. "You need rest."

Edward pushed wearily to his feet, ruffling Al's hair, and slung an arm over Draco's shoulder, a heavy automail arm.

Draco would normally collapse under the weight, but he hefted Ed up as Al watched with careful eyes. "...Take care of him," he whispered, and wondered why he trusted Malfoy.

Edward swayed, putting a bit more weight on Draco, "Sorry...you'll both be late..." He murmured.

"I'm skipping class," Draco muttered. "Got five detentions already, doesn't matter."

Edward sighed as they ambled slowly through the halls, "Five? Wow, what did you say after I left?"

"I told him to stay away from you," Draco growled. "Bloody fucking wanker. Makes my skin crawl..."

Edward turned his head, looking into Draco's eyes, "You know." He said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "How did you find out?"

Draco felt his heart leap into his throat. "I..." He shook his head.

Edward tried to pull away from the teen, to face him squarely, "How did you find out?" He growled, refusing to give up.

"I told him...to rough you up," Draco admitted, and hated the fact that tears stung his eyes. "I didn't...tell him to do that, Ed...I hate him for it...and...myself..." He bit his lip hard, and blood dripped down his chin.

Edward jerked himself further away, eyes huge, "You-y-y-you...!" He dropped to his knees, tears pouring down his face, "Please...d-don't tell Al...oh god...don't tell my brother..."

Draco shivered, and fell beside Ed. "Ed, I'm sorry...I didn't know he would," he choked out past a dry throat. "I won't tell him..."

Edward's automail fist clenched, but it was his flesh hand that slammed into Draco's cheek, "Don't touch me." He whimpered.

Draco stared at the marble floors, holding his throbbing cheek. "I won't..." he whispered. He knew Edward hated him now, and he couldn't blame him.

Edward leaned back against the wall, hands clenching and unclenching, the castle was silent, "How could you do that...?" He whispered, "I never did anything to you..."

"You...you scare the hell out of me Ed," Draco admitted. "Make me think things...I shouldn't..."

Edward's face twisted in rage, but it was softened by his fever, his swollen eyes... "I don't do it on purpose...I'm just me...just human..." His voice trailed off.

"I know, Edward," Draco sighed, and pressed his face in his knees. "And I didn't tell him to do that to you...to go that far. I just...didn't want to admit things..."

"Admit what?" Edward asked quietly, "I deserve to know. I deserve to know what merited me being stuck in that office for two hours, used like some hooker from a street corner!"

Draco twitched, afraid. "Edward...you don't want to know..."

"I DESERVE TO KNOW!" Edward exploded to his feet, eyes narrowed dangerously, "I deserve the truth, That night will haunt me forever, and I want to know why!" WHY?"

Draco stood. "'WHY?'" he shouted back. "YOU WANT TO KNOW, EDWARD? WELL HERE." And then his lips were on Ed's, rough, demanding.

Edward gasped in breath around Draco's lips, eyes huge, his body hit the wall behind him, and he stumbled, but he was kissing back, moving his dry, hot, lips against the softness of Draco's.

Draco's tongue traced along Ed's lip, forcing its way in. He couldn't believe he was doing this, kissing Ed, but it was amazing, fucking amazing, and he couldn't stop.

Edward moaned against Draco's mouth, then pulled away, blushing scarlet, eyes half lidded, "Ew...I just threw up...and..." He protested, but he didn't push Draco away, he simply leaned his forehead onto Draco's shoulder, "Why is life so confusing?" He asked, voice barely audible.

"Yeah, I know..." Draco sighed, hand resting on Ed's hair. "I don't know why life's confusing...but I know I didn't mean to like you. I just...do."

"I hate you." Edward grunted, but it sounded meek, and sad, "But...I like you too..." He could feel Draco's fingers tangling in his loose hair, but he didn't care.

"I hate you, too, its okay." Draco offered him a small smile. "And...I know you hate me, and I deserve it, but..." He trailed off, crushing Ed against his chest instead.

Edward's arms lifted slowly, and his fingers tangled in Draco's robes, clenching them tight in his fists, he closed his eyes.

Draco sighed, resting his chin on the top of Ed's head. "...What now?"

"Dunno..." Ed murmured, shivering suddenly as cold swept over him.

"Well, first I should probably get you back to the dorm, or else your brother will kill me." Draco paused. "He'll probably kill me anyway."

"Will you...stay with me...in the dorm?" Ed whispered, he half hoped Draco hadn't heard him.

Draco swallowed, and nodded. "Yeah...I'll stay."

Edward pulled away, leaning slightly on Draco, and ambled toward their dorm.

Draco hooked an arm around Ed's waist, half-dragging him into the thankfully empty common room and up the stairs, where he set Ed on the bed.

Edward buried his fingers into the soft cloth of Draco's robes, and pulled him close, kissing his throat, "I'm sorry...I don't...I don't try to change people..."

Draco felt Ed's lips on his throat, and held back a shiver. "You don't have to change me..."

Edward fell over sideways, then reached down to yank off his shoes, the sock on his automail foot had multiple holes in it from the metal chaffing within the shoe.

Draco watched, cheek resting on his folded arms against the sheets. "How did you lose your limbs?"

Edward bit his lip, nervous, "I...in an Alchemical accident..." He whispered. "I lost my leg...and then...I gave my arm...for my brother."

Draco wanted to reach out, but didn't, hesitated. "You...really love him."

Edward fiddled with his automail toes, watching them wriggle and bending them with his flesh fingers, "He's...he's all the family I have." Ed whispered, flexing his flesh toes next to his automail. "And...I got him into all the trouble...it was my responsibility to get him back out of it."

"I think...you put too much blame on yourself." Draco's voice was soft. "It can't all be you."

Edward shook his head, "I convinced him to do the transmutation...I got us into all the bad situations with my insistence and hot head..."

"It can't be all you." Draco sighed. "Not the way he fawns over you."

Edward wiggled his automail toes at Draco, "He's just sweet like that...to everyone." He said, loosening his tie with his automail hand.

Draco grabbed Ed's automail foot automatically, dropping it when he realized. "He is...extremely nice."

Edward chuckled tiredly, pulling his knees to his chest, and wrapping his arms around his legs. He rested his chin atop his knees to observe Draco, his metal toes rubbing the top of his flesh foot, as if to relieve an itch. "That's Al for you...tries to pick up every stray he comes across..."

Draco chuckled softly. "You know...you're nice too."

Edward snorted, then shivered again, "I hate that man..." Edward murmured, eyes downcast, watching his dancing metal digits against his leg.

"Me too..." Draco mumbled. "I...I'm sorry, Ed."

"I'm not gonna say 'it's ok' but...I don't...I don't blame you." The alchemist felt better for having said it. "I like you..."

"I like you too..." Draco murmured, finally touching Ed's hand. "More than I should..."

Edward wrapped his fingers around Draco's hand, and sighed, "Yeah...me too..." He whispered.

Draco gave Ed a small smile, playing with Ed's flesh fingers. "At least we agree."

"Hey...what's that tattoo you have?" Edward asked quietly, straightening his legs and reaching out to touch Draco's left arm with his automail.

Draco jerked his arm away, eyes wide, and covered the mark with his robe sleeve. "Ah...I don't..."


	16. Scars

Chapter 16: Scars

Edward sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, "It's...is it like a scar? Something you don't want to remember?" He knew perfectly well what it was. Edward yanked his vest over his head, and unbuttoned his shirt, suddenly the room was too hot. He pulled the fabric aside, "You have to have noticed...in the bath..." He brushed his flesh fingers along the mass of scars covering the right side of his chest, a more recent scar, near the single bandage covering his wound, looked like a burn.

"Yeah...I saw..." Draco reached out, running his fingers across Ed's bare chest. "You've...seen a lot of bad things, haven't you?"

Edward trapped Draco's fingers against his chest, moving them from scar to scar. "This one...is from a fight I got in, in East City Amestris...with a guy named Greed..." He moved from that scar, to the one that stretched from just under his rib cage, to the bottom of his stomach and even lower. "This one's from when I was young..."

Draco's breath hitched as Ed's hand brought his fingers lower and lower. They brushed across Ed's stomach, palm flat. "So many..."

Edward sighed, it felt nice to have Draco's skin against his, "I get into trouble a lot." He explained, touching another scar, "This one is from a guy named Envy...hurt like hell, and I woke up in a hospital..."

Draco's brows furrowed, and he sighed, thinking about what he was to do at the end of the year. "Edward...I..."

Edward looked up, golden eyes questioning, his grip on Draco's hand slipped, and it landed across another scar, one which Edward hated.

Draco's fingers flitted across the rough skin. Would the end of the year bring more scars for Ed? He tried to open his mouth, to give a warning, but nothing came out.

"It's from my ex..." Edward muttered, his eyes on the large burn scar, "He was...really angry...about something..." His voice quieted, and he looked up at Draco again, "I've been tattooed, but in a different way..."

Draco's shoulders tensed in anger. "Your ex did this?" he gritted out. "Who is he?"

Edward raised his eyebrows, "It was fair, really...I didn't move fast enough." He shrugged, "And...out of respect for your life, I'm not telling you his name... His secretary would shoot you."

Draco smirked. "Not if she couldn't get to me."

"Trust me, she could. That woman's terrifying." Edward insisted, eyes back to trailing the scar, "It was...a fight, like...an arranged fight...and he just happened to be angry at me that day... I can't even remember what it was I did...probably left the bathroom light on or something." He continued, as if he hadn't ever stopped, "And...he just...let loose I guess..." Edward reached out to touch Draco's hair, his hands were hot again, and he pulled his shirt back together in the front, shivering. "I hate fevers..."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "He...wasn't good to you." It was a hard statement. He shook his head. "Do you…need another blanket?"

"N-no...it was my fault... I cause too many problems... I'm just a hassle..." Ed said, nonchalantly. "And...yeah, a blanket would be nice..."

"Are not." Draco rolled his eyes, pulling the blankets from his own bed and covering Ed with them.

Edward shivered, "L-lay by me...?" He requested softly, "I...I know I am, I'm just trouble solidified into a human being."

Draco slid into the bed, trying to ignore his heart beating against his ribcage. He hoped Ed wouldn't hear it. "Shut up," he muttered, and captured Ed's lips.

Edward pulled away to cough, "I don't want you to get sick..." Ed murmured, "And if you do, I'm not taking care of you." But his voice was lacking its usual gruffness. He buried his face in Draco's chest, shivering harder.

Draco rolled his eyes again. "I won't get sick." He ran his fingers in Ed's hair.

Edward sighed shakily into Draco's chest, his lips were dry and chapped, and he felt like crap, but the feel of Draco against him was awakening that inner primal need in him, a need that didn't care if he was sick or not.

Draco closed his eyes, just hugging Ed, and took a deep breath. _What am I doing?_ he wondered, but realized he didn't care.

Edward hesitantly wrapped his flesh arm around Draco, his fingers buried themselves in the back of Draco's shirt, fisting the material.

Draco another deep breath, but this one shook, ghosting over Ed's hair.

Edward pressed his face to Draco's exposed throat, feeling the thrill of nervousness run through him, he nipped gently at the snowy skin.

Draco twitched in surprise, eyes flying open. "Edward?"

Edward flushed scarlet, "I'm sorry..." He gasped, shocked with himself.

"No...I was just...surprised." Draco looked away, fighting embarrassment.

Edward swallowed, "Did it...feel good?" He asked quietly, wondering.

Draco nodded, swallowing, his fingers brushing underneath Ed's shirt.

Edward's breath sucked in, and his fingers clenched tighter in Draco's shirt, he nipped at Draco's throat again, then swept his tongue across the pale skin, before biting again.

Draco let out a breathy moan, pushing Ed flat against the bed. "Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

Edward leaned up, teeth grazing Draco's skin, tongue leaving glimmering trails over his throat, "I am sick...but it's fading..." He said, "Only when you're around..."

Draco attacked Ed's mouth again, ignoring the bitter taste of acid, his hands sliding underneath Ed's sweaty shirt to trace along his chest. "Good..." he murmured, then kissed Ed again.

Edward panted, back arching, trying to stay in contact with Draco's hands, "Ah..." He moaned quietly, eyes flicking to the clock, there was still three hours of classes for the other students.

Draco kissed along Ed's jaw and down his throat, lapping at Ed's collarbone as he slowly slid Ed's shirt from the blonde's shoulders.

Edward's stomach clenched with butterflies, and he could feel his lower body responding. "D-Draco..." He moaned.

Draco's mouth moved down Ed's chest, latching on to one pert nipple and sucking slowly, while his hand ran along Ed's abdomen.

Edward's breath caught in his throat, and he moaned a little louder, his fingers scrabbled at Draco's shirt, and he finally managed to pull the shirt open at the front, but in his current position he couldn't do much, he wrapped a leg around Draco, and flipped them back over, his breath coming out in huffs of air, and he let his fingers trail across Draco's pale chest, brushing across his collar bone, before dipping his head to leave a stark mark upon the white skin.

Draco grunted, eyes fluttering, and flipped Ed back on his back. "I'm not….giving you control."

Edward bit his lip, leaning up to kiss Draco over and over, licking his lips, he tasted blood from when Draco had bitten his own lip, the iron taste of it made him shiver, but it was a good shiver.

Draco's tongue invaded Ed's mouth, exploring, and he let out a moan, fingers tugging on the waistband of Ed's pants. His hand cupped the front of Ed's pants and the bulge he found there.

"Tell me if I'm going to far..."

Edward jerked up against him, "Ah...more..." He moaned, hands sliding over Draco's chest, pinching the prefect's nipple.

Draco gasped, squeezing the front of Ed's pants, hand massaging gently. He messed with the button on Ed's uniform pants, unfastening it and sliding the zipper down.

Edward's hips jutted off the bed, and he panted, "Oh god..." He bit his lip as the zipper dragged down, making that noise that seemed to catch in his chest as he realized how close to naked he was.

Draco slid down Ed's pants and boxers slowly, resting kisses along Ed's stomach and waist as more skin was exposed.

Edward shuddered, but not from the cold, he tingled with lust, with want, but with something more, something that made him want Draco to feel good too. He tried to reach, but Draco was far down, "Hey..." He murmured, reaching.

"Hmm?" Draco looked up, mouth leaving a mark on Ed's abdomen and hands working on Ed's pants. He slid them off completely, and just took a minute to look, taking Ed's naked form in.

Edward swallowed, blushing, "What are you doing?" He asked, fidgeting, "I want to touch you too...why am I the only naked one?"

"Looking," Draco told him, and his voice held a hint of admiration. "You want to take my clothes off?"

Edward glowered at him, "No, I like laying here naked with someone staring at me, Of course I want you naked too." He leaned up, his body moving easily, lithely, and let his hands trail down Draco's chest, catching on the waist of his pants, he unbuttoned the pants, and pushed them down, before falling over on purpose, and closed the curtains around his bed. "I want to touch you too...you're amazing..." He gestured at Draco's body.

Draco looked away, swallowing. "So are you, you know." He climbed back over Ed.

Edward shrugged, looking up at Draco, he smiled, and stroked his hands down the pale sides, and let his fingers knead Draco's hips. "I want you..." Ed moaned, eyes half lidded.

Draco kissed him again and again, unable to control himself, and curled a hand around Ed's awakened manhood. "I want you too..."

Edward gasped, shocked, "Ah...uhn..." He choked, forcing his hips to stay down. His hands worked down Draco's body, and brushed over his erect member, "Y-You do?"

Draco bit his already broken lip to hold back his moan, shuddering lightly under Ed's touch. "Yeah, I do..." His hand squeezed.

Edward jerked upward, breath hitching, "Draco!" He cried out, his automail twitched, and he pulled the teen down, and kissed him again, "Do you have any lotion...?"

Draco smirked against Ed's lips, thumbing the tip of Ed's manhood. "Lotion in...Blaise's ...drawer..."

Edward blinked, "Blaise's?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, "I don't even wanna know how you know this." He suppressed another moan, and pulled away, peering out from behind the curtain, and dashing over to Blaise's bed, he jerked the drawer open, and snagged the bottle of lotion from within. "This?" He asked, holding it up.

"Yes," Draco hissed. "Now get the fuck back over here..." He raised his arms, growling with impatience.

Edward chuckled, and walked back over, teasingly swaying his hips, before he dove back onto the bed, holding up the lotion like a prize, "At your service, sir." He said, cheeks flushed.

Draco gripped Ed's backside, massaging in slow circles and crushing their lips together. "Sexy..."

Edward moaned, biting his lip, "Ah..." He murmured against Draco's lips, "You're gonna bruise my face, then Al will think I got in a fight again..." He protested, snapping the bottle open, "Did you want to finish before classes get out, or what?"

Draco snatched the bottle from Ed's hands and forced Ed on to the bed. "God...want you..." he groaned, coating his fingers in the lotion.

Edward stared up at him, worrying his lips, eyes half lidded, "Want you too." Edward murmured, smiling.

Draco traced Ed's entrance with a fingertip, sliding his finger in to the knuckle. His lips kissed along Ed's slender neck, leaving a bite mark just below Ed's ear.

Edward winced, tensing up, "Ow..." He murmured, leaning up to adjust his body, he placed a few gentle kisses on Draco's chest.

"Sorry..." Draco whispered, licking Ed's neck and wriggling his finger. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just...slow down..." He insisted, "Give it a minute, I haven't done this in a long time."

Draco nodded, massaging Ed's inner walls with his finger, his other hand brushing Ed's hair from his face. His lips found Ed's again.

Edward moaned, "Ah...that's better, you can...you can do more...now..." He said, grabbing Draco's free hand, and licking at his fingers, swirling his tongue around the joints, and knuckles.

Draco shuddered, sliding another finger into the other teen's body and scissoring them. His eyes watched Ed's tongue move, sending even more heat to pull at his groin.

Edward focused on the fingers in his mouth, instead of those within him, "That's enough...More...I want you now..." He moaned, "I want you..."

Draco took in a shaky breath, eyes half-lidded with lust, and removed his fingers from Ed's body, searching for the lotion. He finally found it and poured a generous amount on his erection, stroking himself. It was hard not to succumb to his own touch, with Ed lying there for him.

Edward inhaled deeply, "lo-...uh...hurry up." Edward chastised, he'd been about to say 'love you' but he'd frozen, afraid that Draco would take it wrong.

Draco blinked, momentarily confused, and hooked Ed's legs around his waist, working Ed open and pressing in.

"Don't rush me..." he murmured.

Edward's head flew back, hit the pillows, "Ah...uhn...ahgg..." He clenched the sheets in his hands, panting, chest heaving, he could feel each inch that Draco slid deeper, and it was like heaven and hell melded.

Draco's eyelids fluttered. Edward was hot around him, welcoming, and his fingers gripped Ed's hips, steadying him. "Ed...Edward..." His hair was messy, face flushed, but he didn't care.

Ed stared up at him, covered in sweat, eyes shimmering, "Draco..." He murmured back, hands gripping the taut shoulders, watching each muscle twitch was Draco fought the urge to move, "I'm ready..."

Draco nodded, arms circling around Ed as he thrust once, twice, again and again, gasping with each one.

Edward's body moved with Draco's, it was meant to be like this, they fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces, "Uh...Uh...ah..." He moaned, arching his back to meet each thrust, "More..." He whimpered.

Draco kissed him, sharp teeth contradicting with gentle tongue and lips, increasing his pace. He groaned against Ed's lips, enjoying the tight heat, the way everything just fell into place.

Edward gave soft cries of pleasure, every thrust rocked him back, then Draco's hands pulled him back onto him, "We're...one...person...now..." Ed panted, grinning.

One hand curled around Ed's erection, squeezing at the base. "Yeah…we are…." Draco smiled, biting at Ed's earlobe.

Edward arched again, and the proof that his strange sickness had lasted weeks was imprinted on his chest, his ribs showed with the movement. "Ah...Ah god...shit..." He moaned, "Harder!"

Draco smirked, thrusting hard into the blonde. His tongue traced Ed's ear, hand sliding along Ed's length in his hand. Ed's moans were egging him on.

Edward braced his hands beneath his body, raising his form from the bed, he pushed Draco back without parting, until he was sitting on the pale teen's lap, he wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, and lifted, dropping so that Draco's length was swallowed by his body, finally hitting that place, Edward choked on his breath, "Yes...oh god yes..."

Draco moaned, hands tight around Ed's waist, his hips jerking up to meet Ed. "Bloody...hell...Edward..." he choked.

Edward purposely clenched his body around Draco's member, "Ah...Draco..." He moaned, his own member was rubbing against Draco's chest, slick with precum, Edward had ignored the fever, had given into desire, but when he lay his head on Draco's shoulder, it was clear he was still sick.

Draco kissed along Ed's neck, stroking his length again. "Edward..." He squeezed the erection in his hand, tongue leaving a wet trail up Ed's neck.

Edward moaned, "Ah...ah...Draco...a-are you close?" He asked, looking up into his lover's eyes, he was getting closer every second.

"Y-Yeah," Draco panted, giving an extra hard thrust into Ed's body. "Y-You?"

Edward nodded, biting his lip, until it bled, matching Draco's, he lifted his body, dropped down hard, and the feel of Draco's fingers on him made him cry out in pleasure, "Cum inside me...Oh god please..." He moaned.

"Ed...with me...can't stand it anymore..." Draco gasped, slamming their lips together.

Edward bit at Draco's lips, their blood mingled together in his mouth, and he felt his body spiral out of control, splattering both their chests with his seed, he came, jerking in Draco's arms.

"Nngh," Draco moaned into Ed's mouth as he hit his high, shuddering and digging his fingers into Ed's skin as he came, filling Ed.


	17. The Match

Chapter 17: The Match

Edward twitched, one last time, then shuddered against Draco, the shivering, full force, his teeth snapped together, and he buried his face in Draco's shoulder, "Shit..." He shook against his lover, head burning with the fever.

Draco shifted Ed until he could pull out, then settled Ed into his arms, laying down and dragging a blanket around them. "Cold again?"

Edward nodded, his teeth chattering to hard to speak properly, he panted, narrow chest heaving, the sweat from their activities was drying, making him colder.

"At least...you were warm for a bit," Draco panted, grinning.

Edward sighed, still shivering, "y-y-y-yeah..." He gasped, pressing his face to Draco's throat, "A-are...y-y-you...g-gonna...play th-th-the game...f-for me st-st-still?"

"You can't play, git." Draco laughed softly. "You'll fall off that broom..."

"W-w-would n-not." Ed countered shakily, his breathing uneven, "I c-c-could s-still b-beat Potter's a-a-ass!"

"That is true." Draco nodded. "Potter's not nearly as good as he thinks he is."

"G-g-going t-to sleep n-now." Ed murmured, eyes sliding closed, and that's how he fell asleep, naked, dirty, and wrapped around Draco like a boa constrictor.

Draco rolled his eyes, attempting to clean them up with the sheets. "We can't sleep for too long...we'll get caught," he told Ed's sleeping form.

Edward groaned in his sleep, something like "...hurts..." then stilled.

Draco blinked. _Did I...hurt him?_ He swallowed.

"Mmm...Draco...l-love..." He whispered in his sleep, snuggling closer to Draco's warmth.

Draco's eyes widened in shock, and he ducked his head. "...love you, too...git."

Edward smiled in his sleep, he was silent for the rest of his brief resting period.

He woke up twenty minutes before classes ended, shivering, "Draco...you stayed..." Ed murmured, looking surprised.

"Uh, yeah, well..." Draco scratched his head awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

Edward smiled shakily, then unhooked his body from Draco's, standing up, he grabbed the blanket, his face still flushed from fever, and tossed it in the hamper especially for that, before wiping his body off on a towel, and tossing that in too. He pulled on some pajamas tiredly, then slumped back on the bed, curling around Draco's spine.

Draco hesitated, then leaned down, kissing Ed's temple. "I have to...get dressed soon, you know..."

Edward frowned, "Y-yeah, I know, but there's still time..." He scooted back, never the less, and tugged his own, unspoiled blankets, around his achy body.

Draco grabbed his pants from where Ed had slung them across the room, tugging them on but skipping the shirt. "Still cold?"

"On and off." Ed murmured, burrowing under the rest of the blankets tiredly.

"You'll be able to sleep here during the match...it will be nice and quiet." Draco stretched.

Edward sighed tiredly, "Yeah well...I'll...I'll miss you..." He muttered, not sure if Draco could hear him.

Draco reached over, lacing his fingers through Ed's. He hoped it was enough to let Ed know what he was thinking.

Edward looked up, leaning over to kiss Draco on the nose, "I guess...have fun..play well." Ed murmured, before pulling away and ducking his head under the blankets.

Draco smirked at the lump in the blankets, but it turned into a smile, one no one had ever seen. "And you…don't die."

Edward peeked out from under the blankets, and saw the smile, his eyes widened, he'd never seen Draco truly smile, and it sent shivers down his spine that had nothing to do with cold. "I won't." He promised fervently.

Draco snickered, grabbing his old Quidditch robes and broomstick. "Make sure of that."

Edward smiled beneath the blankets, golden eyes peering from the blankets, watching Draco's every move, "Hey...sometime...I'd like to see you fly..."

Draco tapped the end of his broom against Ed's waist. "When you're feeling better, we'll fly together."

Edward grinned, and it showed, "Alright...promise?" He asked, his eyes half closing, he sounded like a little kid.

Draco rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "Yeah, I promise."

Edward pushed the blankets back, leaning up and catching a hold of Draco's shoulders, he pulled him down and kissed him, "Good luck..."

Draco blinked, embarrassed, but kissed back. "Thanks..."

Edward slumped back down, yawning, his face flushed across the bridge of his nose, and his forehead, "Tell Al...that I'm sleeping...ok?"

"I'll tell him," Draco agreed, pulling on the Quidditch robes. "Now, actually_ sleep_."

Edward snuggled into the blankets obediently, and closed his eyes, drifting off easily, it was mere moments until his breathing evened out.

"Goodbye, Ed," Draco told the sleeping form, and left for the match.

Edward's eyes flickered, but he stilled.

The match was over quickly, with Gryffindor victorious. Draco was pissed; he had especially wanted to win this one...

Al met Harry behind the changing rooms in a private corner, kissing him silly. "That was amazing!" he breathed.

Harry nibbled on Al's lips, hands on the teen's back, sliding lower, "Thanks..." He murmured against the younger Elric's lips.

Al closed his eyes, face flushed, and kissed Harry again. "Still up for that picnic?" he whispered, smiling.

Harry grinned, his fingers carding through Al's hair, "Where did you have in mind?" He asked softly, his hands grasped Alphonse's rear, squeezing.

Al gasped, shivering and flushing deeper. "We could...go by the lake."

Harry's hands kneaded Al's body, "The lake...sounds good, and what would we eat?"

Al shivered again. "Whatever...you want. It's your...victory picnic."

Harry backed off, "I have to change my robes, then I'll meet you...by the oak tree." He insisted, "Go, before someone catches us."

Al nodded, pecking Harry's lips, and ran off, embarrassed. He could feel warmth everywhere Harry had touched him, and his heart was pounding.

Harry quickly changed his robes, and rushed from the changing rooms, sneaking across the sloping lawns, and down to the oak tree.

Al had gathered up snacks and a blanket, given to him by the house-elves in the kitchen. He waved as Harry approached.

Harry sat upon the blanket, tugging Al down beside him, his hands immediately caught the teen, dragging down his back, cupping his rear, "So...what we eat is my choice, and what if I say what I want to eat is you?" Harry winked.

Al flushed again, letting out a shuddering breath. "W...What do you mean, Harry?"

He wished he hadn't asked.

((The scene following this is considered Non-consensual. It is therefore in the blog. The link can be found on my profile.))

What followed was painful, and hard, and made his heart ache.

Harry bit into a scone from the basket, and leaned against the tree, reaching out to ruffle Al's hair.

Al grabbed onto Harry's arm, nuzzling into it. "I...I love you..." he whispered.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, blinking, "Ah, you too." He said dismissively, before pulling out something else to eat, "You hungry?"

Al couldn't hold it anymore; he burst into tears. "I'm...not hungry."

"Do you have a stomach ache?" Harry asked, patting Al's shoulder, "It can do that sometimes..."

"Yeah...stomach ache." Al's shoulders shook with sobs. "I don't...feel good."

"I'm sorry you're feeling sick, you should have told me. Let's go back to the castle." He gathered the basket, and the blanket, and leaned down to kiss Al once.

Al kissed Harry back desperately, falling into Harry's chest. "Will you...take me to my Brother?"

"I can't, we're not allowed in their dorms." Harry said with a shrug, before turning to the castle and leading the way up.

"Take me...to the entry way! I'll...get in some how." Al sobbed. "Please, Harry..."

"Fine." Harry said, shaking his head, "You and your brother, what is it with you two? I mean, the hospital wing is here for a reason." He opened the front door, and supported Alphonse down to the entrance of the Slytherin common rooms.

"Harry...do you even...love me?" Al whispered. "Or care?" He cried.

"I care, of course I care, but don't you think going to the hospital would be better?" Harry said, standing in front of the entrance, "How are you going to get in here? And how will that make you better?"

"I don't know...but...I want my brother." Al buried his face in Harry's chest.

Harry sighed, and rapped on the wall, "Do you remember the password? Everyone should be asleep by now..."

"I think so..." Al whispered what he remembered, and the entrance opened.

"Now go, I can't go in there...I'll see you tomorrow." Harry lifted the basket, and walked away down the hall.

"Bye, Harry," Al sobbed, and ran into the common room and up the stairs to Ed's dorm, where he pulled back the curtain to Ed's bed.

Edward blinked in the sudden light, groaning, "Al...? What's the matter?" He asked, lifting his blankets to allow his brother into the bed, he could see the tear marks, knew that something was wrong.

"Brother," Al cried, throwing himself into Ed's arm and burrowing into his chest. He let out several choked sobs.

"Whoa..." Ed murmured, wrapping his arms around his little brother, "Hey...hey, what's wrong?" He asked, petting Al's hair.

"I don't..." Al choked. "I feel dirty, Brother..."

"Dirty? Did you fall?" Edward sat up tiredly, looking Al over in the dim light, "What happened?"

"Brother...I did...that...with Harry," Al hid his face, ashamed. "Don't look...I'm dirty..."

Edward pried Al's hand away from his face, eyebrows pulling down, he lifted Al's chin, and looked at his face, "You're not dirty. You're clean Al...the cleanest I've ever seen." He stroked Alphonse's hair, "So, you didn't want to?" Ed finally asked, peering into Al's silvery eyes.

"I thought...maybe it would be okay..." Al whimpered. "I mean, I love him...but...I don't think he loves me, Brother...I thought I did...he's always been so nice.

Edward held Alphonse close, rocking him, his fever hadn't broken yet, and Al's shoulder felt blessedly cool to his burning forehead, "It's ok Al, it's going to be ok..." He whispered, before stumbling to his feet, pulling Al with him, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up..."

Al nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes and trying to control his sobs. "Thank you...Brother..." he wailed.

Edward glanced sideways, spotting Draco's eyes in the dark, before leading Al to the bathroom, and sitting him on the toilet, he wetted a cloth, and wiped the tears from Al's face, "Can you clean yourself, down there?" He asked tiredly, eyes fluttering, "You're shaking."

Al nodded, hiccoughing. "I think so..." He ducked his head. "I feel so ashamed... I should've said no.."

"Sometimes it's harder to say no than people think." Ed murmured, rinsing the rag and handing it to Alphonse, he sat on the floor by the door. "I...I did something today too..." He whispered.

Al waited until his brother sat down, then took his pants off, cleaning himself off. "Did you...like it, Brother? Was it with Malfoy? Was he nice?"

Edward buried his face in his knees, tears pricking his eyes, pouring down his cheeks, "Oh god..." He whispered, "I did...I liked it...it was amazing...it was...better than I could ever have imagined... I think I'm in love with him..." His shoulders hunched, and he suppressed a sob.


	18. Wrong

Chapter 18: Wrong

"Brother...I think he loves you too," Al murmured. "He...he's been really nice, recently...he looks at you like you're special." Al sat down on the floor, glad to distract himself with Ed.

Edward lifted his face, tears pouring freely, "I can't have him, Al...I can't, because he's...he's a death eater...he has the brand...and I'm supposed to arrest him..." Edward held his head with his hands, "What am I supposed to do?"

Al pulled his pants on, still shivering. "...does he want to be one, Brother? The notes said...some have been forced."

"I don't know...he doesn't seem to...but I can't make that choice! He has to make it..." Edward sighed, then he heard the floor creak back in the dorm, "Someone's coming..."

Draco knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "It's just me...is Al alright?"

Edward cracked the door open, "Yeah, he'll be fine...just...disappointed." His eyes flickered to Al's face, "He's gonna sleep in our room again tonight."

Al sniffled, curling in on himself, ashamed again, while Draco nodded. "I'll help you make sure no one sees..."

Edward nodded, standing up quickly, he grabbed Draco's hand, eyes full of worry, and kissed the appendage, before dropping it, and reaching for Alphonse, "Come on, Al...life is disappointing, it always has been..." He said, offering a small smile.

Al nodded, taking Ed's hand. "Brother...I'm not...bad now, right?" He wanted to cry again. "It was my...first time..."

Edward pulled Al into his arms, and petted his hair, "There's a simple test," Ed said, winking at Draco, "If you saw a kitten on the side of the road alone, what would you do?"

"Pick him up and take him home!" Al exclaimed. "I couldn't leave him all alone there. He'd be lonely and scared."

"Then that proves it, you're not bad Al, you'll never be bad." Edward said softly, "Let's go get some sleep...I bet you're kinda achy down there..."

Al offered Ed a small smile, rushing forward to hug him tight. "I love you, Brother..."

Edward smiled sadly, "I love you too." He murmured, before pulling back slightly, "Let's go...I'm tired..." Ed said, heading for the dorm again, his face still flushed, "I want this fever to break..."

Al dropped his voice as Draco led them into the dorm. "I hope it breaks soon...I don't like you sick..."

Edward stumbled slightly, then righted himself, "Come on...I have a spare pair of pajama pants you can wear..." He dug through his trunk, and pulled out a pair of soft white sleeping pants, "I'm getting in bed..." His eyes flickered up to Draco's face, he wished the prefect were going to curl around him in the night, wished that he could hold that pale, slender body in his arms while he dreamed...

Draco gave him a little smile, as if reading his thoughts, and waved goodnight, patting Al lightly on the head.

Edward stood up, but he didn't get in the bed, he ambled to Draco's side, and leaned up on his toes to kiss Draco gently, "Good night..." He whispered, his fingers trailing, catching on Draco's left sleeve, right over the tattoo. He pulled away, and crawled into his bed.

Draco grinned, climbing into his own bed, while Al pulled the curtains around the bed for he and his brother.

Edward sighed, slinging one arm over his burning head, and trying to fall back asleep.

"Thanks again, Brother..." Al whispered in the dark.

Edward smiled, "You're welcome...you can always come to me, Al..."

Al smiled back, reaching a hand out to touch Ed's in the dark. "You can come to me too.."

Edward squeezed Al's hand, "I know that...I know that Al."

"I'm glad, Brother..." Al's voice was fading.

Edward shook his head, "Go to sleep, Al." He whispered, yawning.

"Mm..." Al whispered, already asleep. In the next bed Draco chuckled.

Edward heard the chuckle just as he lost consciousness fully, and he drifted into dreams of freedom, of the life that couldn't be.

It was nearly morning when Edward woke, covered in sweat, Al wrapped around him again, his fever was breaking. He groaned.

Al mewled in his sleep, clinging to Ed and refusing to open his eyes. "Sweaty…"

"Y-yeah...sweaty..." Ed grumped, panting in the heat, he wondered why it was so hot, until he peaked through a hole in the curtains, and saw Crabbe and Goyle, trying to put out a fire, Ed jerked upright, grabbing Alphonse and swinging him out of the bed, and the dorm door, he faced the fire, it was between he and Draco's beds, and Goyle was hissing insults at Crabbe, Edward paid them no mind, he grabbed the blankets from his bed, and threw them over the fire, smothering the flames, but they'd caught onto Draco's bed curtains, Edward panted, breathing smoke, he grabbed the burning fabric, and ripped it away from his lover's bed, burning his flesh hand in the process, he dropped the curtains, stomping the flames out.

Draco was sitting on his bed, pajamas singed, staring in shock. "You...you BLOODY GITS!" he screamed at Crabbe and Goyle. "Setting fires in the dormitory? What the hell is wrong with you two!" He grabbed Ed's wrist, eying the teen's burnt hand.

Edward winced, biting his lip, but pulled his hand away, "I'm fine..." He murmured, there were streaks of ash on his pale skin, and the sleeves of his pajamas were singed, his palm throbbed and stung.

Draco grit his teeth, kicking Crabbe in the shin. "CLEAN UP THIS MESS YOU TWO." His voice held no room for discussion. "And I demand an explanation when I return!" He pulled Ed out of the room.

Edward coughed slightly, he'd inhaled quite a bit of smoke, it stung his lungs, "I'm fine...Draco really, I'm fine..." He insisted as they left the room, the door closed, and Ed saw Alphonse peek out of the bathroom.

Al ruffled his hair until it covered his face, sneaking out of the bathroom. "You need to get it looked at," Draco snapped, glaring at Ed.

"I don't need anything!" Edward growled, trying to pull his hand away again, "Let go!"

"Shut the hell up," Draco growled, then his voice softened. "Please."

Edward swallowed, shaking at the tone of Draco's voice, the simple single word had rippled through him, "I...whatever, fine." He said, grumpily.

"Al, take him," Draco looked up, and Al nodded. "You need to get out of here too. Everyone's waking up."

"I don't need anyone to 'take me' I can go myself." Edward grumbled, picking at the singed sleeve around his burnt hand.

Draco glared at him again. "Edward, at least get Al out of here."

Edward nodded, clenching his burnt fist to stop the air from reacting against it, he grabbed Al's hand with his automail, and pulled him down the stairs and out of the dorms, "Are you ok?" He asked his little brother, pausing to look him over.

"Yeah...you got me out of the way." Al was trying very hard not to think of the night before. "How's your hand?"

"Burnt." Ed responded simply, "But it'll be fine...it's no worse than used to happen at Roy's." Edward had put out many fires at Mustang's home.

Al bit his lip, nodding. "Do you want me to come with you?" He was putting off talking to Harry.

"No, you should go back to your room, find some clothes." Ed murmured, "Go." He said, pointing the right direction, before turning toward the hospital wing.

"Ah, okay." Al's stomach churned.

Edward glanced at his brother, "Look, you can't avoid him, either...look, bring him to...the lake, to that one tall tree, and I'll meet you there, to back you up. Tell him what you feel like you need to say."

Al nodded. "Thank you, Brother."

Edward offered a pained smile, then strode away.

Al returned to the Gryffindor common room, still in Ed's pajamas, and entered, heart pounding.

Harry spotted Al out of the corner of his eye, but didn't move, just waited, if Al wanted to, he'd come to him.

Edward waited until Alphonse was out of sight, then ripped the edge of his shirt, tying it around his hand and sitting in the hall for awhile, he didn't want to go to the hospital wing...

Al stepped forward carefully, shivering. "H...hello, Harry."

Harry looked up, "Hello, Alphonse, did your brother help at all?"

Al nodded, sliding into Harry's lap automatically. "He did...can we talk?"

"Now? It's breakfast time, and you're not dressed." Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

"Please." Al's voice was firm. "It's important."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Where?" He asked, "And are you going to get dressed first?" He patted Al's rear.

Al grabbed Harry's hand, moving it from his backside. "It doesn't matter if I get dressed. Let's talk by the oak tree."

Harry winked, "Alright, I'll meet you there." He stood up, "You should get dressed."

Al shuddered, knowing what Harry was thinking. "I'll be there soon."

Harry nodded, then, whistling, he waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and left the common room.

Al smiled sadly at Ron and Hermione, before turning and heading up the stairs, still limping. Hermione gave him a worried look.

Harry flopped under the tree, grinning, his head tilted back, he like Al, like the sex, liked the innocent softness of the other teen... He glanced up, saw Al coming from the castle, then another figure exited, fully dressed, long hair pulled into a flowing ponytail high on his head, Edward Elric, followed his brother down the sloping lawns.

Al stopped at the tree, smiling a little at Harry before sitting next to him. "Ah...now we can talk, right?"

Edward slumped a few feet away, still fatigued from being sick, glad his fever was gone, to listen.

Harry glanced at Edward, and nodded, "Yeah, what's up, Al?"

"Uhm...its about yesterday..." Al trailed off, embarrassed. "When we...had sex..."

Edward's shoulders tensed, but he said nothing as Harry scooted closer to Alphonse, "What about it?" Harry asked, pushing a strand of Al's bangs behind his ear.

"It was...I think it was too soon." Al tried not to think about nice it felt to have Harry's hand in his hair. He liked the innocent relationship they'd had before yesterday. "I like...kissing you, and holding hands with you...but that...that was too soon for me."

"I asked you if it was alright, Alphonse, you should have said something sooner..." Harry murmured, "I love you, you have to tell me these things."

Al's smile returned, bright, and he threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I love you, too," he whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I was embarrassed.

Harry kissed Al's cheek, "Don't be, I'll listen to you." He whispered in Al's ear, Edward stood up, his back to them, his pajama-wrapped hand in his pocket,

"Well, if that's worked out...I'm going back to bed, Al." Edward said, waving over his shoulder with his automail, before heading back toward the castle.

Harry watched him go, then licked Al's neck, "Why'd you bring him, anyway?"

"Ah, uhmm..." Al blushed. "He just wanted to be here, in case I needed him."

"He bothers me." Harry murmured, sucking on Al's pulse, "He always seems mad."

Al shivered. "He just likes to protect me...remember?" He pushed at Harry's chest.

Harry shrugged, "I remember..." He muttered, leaning back, "What's wrong?"

Al covered his neck with his hand. "Ah nothing...just...don't leave a mark." He smiled.

"What about...here?" Harry pointed to Al's collarbone, "Can I leave my mark there?"

Al flushed, not wanting to go to far. "Ah...okay..."

"I just want something to show that you're mine, Alphonse." Harry whispered, unbuttoning a few buttons on Al's shirt, and lowering his lips to Al's skin.

Al moaned softly, biting his lip to try to hold it in. "I'm...yours, Harry..."

"Maybe...maybe we can try again...when you're ready..." Harry murmured against Al's chest, licking across the slightly abused skin, then sucking again.

"When I'm ready," Al agreed, trying to keep his voice firm so Harry would know he was serious.

Harry leaned away, brushing a finger over the red spot he'd created, "Alright, when you're ready." Harry murmured.

"Thank you, Harry..." Al's voice was soft, his cheeks flushed lightly as he smiled. He pulled Harry's hands to his mouth, kissing his fingers.

Harry shivered at the contact, "Thank you, Al, for being mine." He mumbled, green eyes nearly glowing. "Now, what do you say to having some breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds really nice." Al hugged Harry tight. "Together with you."

Harry smiled, standing up, "Let's go then." He said, holding out his hand for Al's.

Al took it, letting Harry pull him up and lacing their fingers together.

Harry smiled, "Why were you wearing those white pants?" He asked, "And where do you sleep when you vanish into the Slytherin common room like that?"

"I sleep with my brother," Al answered. "Don't tell anybody." He held a finger to his lips.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "With him? What's it like?" He asked, in Harry's mind, Edward was dominant, harsh, and muscular, and he wondered secretly what it would be like to give into that strength.

"It's great." Al smiled. "He's really not as tough as he seems. He…holds me when I get scared." He shuddered, trying not to let last night's feelings of shame return.

Harry sighed, "Not as tough as he seems..." He repeated, before walking into the Great Hall, and sitting down, offering some food to Alphonse.

Al took the food, grateful to be able to ignore the overwhelming feelings. "Yeah, he's a big softy...at least when it comes to me."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then he smiled, "You're important...you bring that out." He said, before digging into his own food.

Al blushed. "You're important, too."

Edward entered the Slytherin dormitories slowly, hand wrapped in ripped cloth still, and looked over the burnt area of carpet where the fire had been, the bedding had been replaced, the curtains fixed, and Draco was sitting on his bed, feet near the burnt spot. Other than him, the dorm was empty.

Draco stood, hand reaching out. "You didn't go to the infirmary, did you." It was a statement.

Edward swallowed, "No." He responded, honestly, sitting on his bed, and settling his automail fingers into Draco's hand.

Draco sighed angrily, curling his hand around Ed's fingers. "You really should..."

"I've dealt with burns before." Edward said, shrugging, he dropped to the floor, shuffling between Draco's knees, and leaning up to kiss him.

Draco's hand curled roughly under Ed's chin, pulling his already swollen lips into a bruising kiss. "...Why do you make me worry so much?" he muttered.

Edward's lips quirked into a smile, "I didn't know you worried until yesterday." He reminded his lover, "Do you have any clue where they went?" He gestured at the empty beds all around them.

Draco looked away. "I scared them all away," he admitted, eyebrows pulling together.

"How'd you manage that?" Edward asked, eyes wide, his body pressed between Draco's legs.

"I'm scary," Draco protested. "It doesn't take much."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "No, seriously, how'd you scare them off?"

"Screamed...might have used a few spells." Draco shrugged.

Edward smiled, "Figured it was something along those lines." He said, "How long will they be gone, you think?" He asked, licking his bruised lips.

Draco arched an eyebrow, smirking. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking..." Ed began, scraping his teeth across the cut on his lip, "That we should...find somewhere to go...where no-one will interrupt us."

Draco bit his lip, thinking._ Well, if I use it for him, he won't know, right? Know what else I use the room for?_ "I know a place..."


	19. The place

Chapter 19: The place.

Edward perked up, "Really? How far away is it?" He asked, standing up, and grabbing Draco's hand.

Draco let Ed drag him up, fighting a smile. "Not far...up the stairs a bit."

"What stairs?" Ed asked, Draco led him from the Slytherin dormitory, and up a few sets of stairs, "Will we be there soon?"

"You're impatient." Draco rolled his eyes, then covered Ed's golden orbs, stopping at a wall. "Wait here a minute." Draco's footsteps trailed off.

Edward stood there, eyes closed, chewing on his lip, which was bleeding again. He waited, hand still outstretched, trying to stay calm, though he wanted Draco so badly...

A minute later Draco was on him, kissing him roughly and dragging him into a room, slamming the door behind them. He pressed Ed against the wall, hands already working at the buttons on Ed's shirt.

Edward panted for breath, "Can I open my eyes?" He asked, fumbling with Draco's clothes blindly.

"Ah, yeah, sorry...go ahead and look." Draco's lips found Ed's ear, pulling at his earlobe and running his tongue across it. "Look and see if this works for you."

Edward opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped, his hands still on Draco's chest, "What is all this?" He asked, looking around. The room was huge, with a bed in the middle, chains hanging from one wall, and all kinds of...objects on shelves. "Where are we?" Edward whispered, even the floor was padded.

"A special room." That was all the explanation Draco would give. "It...will give us whatever we need another day, but now...bed."

Edward's face stretched in a grin, and he pushed Draco onto the bed, pulling the teen's clothes off, and licking across the snowy body, "You're like a drug..." Ed whispered against his lover's member, "I crave you." He took the teen's member into his mouth, sucking gently, slowly, then deeper, taking the whole thing into his mouth.

Draco's eyelids fluttered, and he arched, fingers hooking into the sheets. "Ah...bloody hell..."

Edward moaned around his lover's cock, before pulling back, "There's even oil here..." He murmured, voice full of awe, "What do you want to do to me?" He asked, peering up at Draco from between his legs.

"Shit...I want to fuck you senseless...but also put that loud mouth to good use..." Draco rubbed at his eyes. "You're too...you...I'm conflicted."

Edward glanced around, "With all the stuff here...you could do both, technically." Edward laughed, licking his lips nervously, before he leaned down and licked his way up Draco's member.

Draco shuddered, fingers pulling at Ed's hair as he thrust into Ed's mouth. It felt good, way better than it should...

Edward relaxed his throat, taking all of his lover into his mouth, he grasped Draco's hips, trying to still him, giving him the signal to slow down.

Draco tried to stop his thrusting, but it was hard; he was having difficult keeping control. _Dammit..._

Edward pulled back, panting, "Didn't you say something about fucking me senseless?" He asked teasingly. "I still have all my senses."

Draco growled, and grabbed Ed's arms roughly, pushing him onto the bed and almost tearing Ed's clothes in the process of removing them. "Not for long."

Edward grinned, leaning up to steal kisses from his lover, "I hope not." He said, "We have all day for you to prove your point."

Draco attacked Ed's neck with his teeth, leaving marks down the tan skin. His palm trailed down Ed's abdomen, finding an already hard member waiting for him.

Edward blushed, he knew the marks were high on his throat, clearly visible, but he didn't care.

Draco smirked, fingers tweaking a nipple while his other hand squeezed Ed's manhood. "Sexy..." he whispered.

Edward twitched, his hips jerked slightly, and he moaned, "Ah...I want you.." He insisted, his legs sliding farther apart, his automail catching on the covers.

Draco hissed softly, leaning down to just kiss the tip of Ed's cock. "Do you now?" he murmured, drawing it out.

Edward bit his lip, hands clenching in the sheets, "Y-yes..." He whimpered, eyeing the strange objects on the shelves.

Draco smirked again, running his palm up Ed's shaft and throwing one of Ed's legs over his shoulder, kissing Ed's thigh. He grabbed the oil bottle, uncorking it and dripping some down his fingers. It felt cool against the heat he found when he pressed a finger into his lover.

Edward twitched, "Ah..." He moaned, leaning up and licking at Draco's throat, his body contorting to allow the movement.

Draco captured Ed's lips into his own as he worked another finger in, squeezing the base of Ed's length. He wriggled his fingers sensually.

Edward panted against Draco's mouth, eyes half lidded, "More..." He moaned.

Draco slid in a third finger, thrusting them hard. His breath was coming out in short, sharp puffs, mouth working against Ed's.

Edward's muscles strained as Draco stretched him open, and he slumped back down, "Fuck me." He demanded.

Draco jerked his fingers out and retrieved the bottle of oil, squeezing it over his member. He gripped Ed's thighs tight enough to leave marks as he pushed in roughly, groaning as his eyes flickered close.

Edward choked on his breath, it hurt, he bit his lip hard, eyes closed, waiting for the pain to subside. He grasped Draco's shoulders, holding tight, his toes curling with pain and pleasure.

Draco kissed across Ed's chest and neck, licking each mark he'd left for the world to see. "Mine," he hissed, thrusting once.

Edward's eyes opened slowly, and he stared up at Draco, before nodding, "Yours." He whispered. He raised his hips, inviting Draco to move more freely, "Yours."

Draco swallowed and licked his dry lips, pushing into his lover even more, giving Ed everything. His eyes locked onto Edward's, filled with lust and something else, something deeper, as he thrust.

Edward hooked his automail leg over Draco's shoulder as well, lifting his body, and taking Draco in fully, "Ah...yes..." He moaned.

Draco groaned under his breath, squeezing Ed's thigh again. "Shit, Ed...tight..." he panted.

Edward winced, "I have bruises there from yesterday." He explained, indicating his thighs, which did indeed have bruises, "Ah...ow..." He dragged his legs free of Draco's shoulders, flipping over, "Try this way..."

Draco gripped Ed's hips in his hands, rolling his hips. At the same time he pulled Ed back to meet his thrusts. "Nn..."

Edward gasped for breath, "Draco...uhn..." He moaned his lover's name, "I love you..." He said, eyes widening, the words had escaped him of their own accord, he hadn't meant to say them.

Draco missed a thrust, eyes widening. He leaned over, kissing Ed's throat. "I...love you too..." he choked out, and though his tone wasn't the best, he meant it.

Edward's back arched upward, "Ah..." His arms shook, and he didn't know what to say next. "R-really?" He asked, feeling dumb, he should just drop it...

"Really." Draco flushed, feeling awkward.

Edward pulled away from him, turning, and flinging himself onto Draco's body, a smile stretching his features, "Thank you." He whispered against Draco's ear, their bodies pressed together.

Draco pressed his face into Ed's shoulder, arms coming to rest around Ed's slender waist. His smile was pressed into Ed's skin.

Edward nuzzled his face into Draco's shoulder, he adjusted his body, reaching down, and pulling Draco's member back into his own body, leaning back, he exposed his slender chest as he slid down Draco's length.

Draco groaned, laying Ed back onto the sheets and picking his pace up again. His eyes locked with Ed's, one hand tangling in Ed's hair.

Edward met each thrust with a raise of his hips, "More..." He murmured, reaching up to grip Draco's shoulders, his legs wrapped around the teen's waist.

Draco connected their mouths, thrusting deeper as he angled his hips. He had seen Ed's reaction the day before, and he wanted it again.

Edward grunted, panting, Draco's member slid deeper, finding that spot within him, and Edward jerked upward at the sudden intense pleasure, "Ah...shit!" Edward cried out.

Draco smirked in victory, keeping his hips steady as he pushed on. His hand found Ed's weeping cock.

Edward choked, he was practically holding himself off the bed, trying to keep that connection, that perfection that was filling him, Draco's fingers were making it hard to concentrate.

Draco stroked in time with his movements, loving the Ed's expression, the noises his lover was making... He leaned down, nibbling at Ed's ear.

Edward arched and moaned, chest heaving, "Ah..." He cried out, "Gonna...ah shit...I'm gonna..." He tried to warn.

Draco nodded. "M-Me too," he panted, watching Ed with dark eyes.

Edward clung to his lover's sweaty body, and convulsed with his release, eyes clenched close, flesh fingers scrabbling at Draco's back.

Draco grunted at the same time, feeling Ed's nails leave marks on his back as he came inside his lover, shaking. He couldn't stop the moans that escaped his lips.

Edward slumped down on the bed, exhausted, "...ah..." He sighed, eyes half lidded with tiredness, "Ok...I'm senseless." He acknowledged.

Draco grinned, hand playing with the loose strands of Ed's hair. "Knew it," he said cockily.

Edward sighed contentedly, "I did just get over being sick..." He reminded his grinning lover, "Can we nap here? Is it safe?"

"Yeah, its safe." Draco tugged on Ed's hair. "We won't be caught."

Edward swatted at Draco's hand, "Don't...that hurts..." He said, gathering his hair to the nape of his neck and twisting it into a bun, he pulled Draco down beside him, resting his head on the teen's chest, "love you..." He whispered.

"Love you," Draco whispered back, leaning his head on top of Ed's hair. "You're...crazy, and weird, and loud, but...love you."

Edward smiled, sleepy, "I've been sleeping a lot lately..." He observed quietly, eyes half closed again.

"You've been sick...and busy." Draco smirked.

Edward sighed, nodding, "Yeah...sick..." He murmured, "Sleep..." He insisted, feeling the warmth of his lover beside him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sleep," he echoed, lips barely brushing Ed's forehead.

Edward smiled, "Alright..." He murmured, closing his eyes, and snuggling closer.

Draco tugged at Ed's hair again, lightly this time as his own eyes closed. He let a smile creep across his lips.

Edward yawned, then let himself drift.

The next few weeks set a routine. Draco would disappear alone for hours at a time, leaving even Edward behind, but in the nights he would come back, and take Ed to the same special room, though it appeared different every time.

Edward came to await this nightly vision, though his days were spent mostly alone, Draco sometimes vanished from classes as well, and Edward found himself worrying, what could his lover be up to? And if it was what he suspected, a way to help this Lord Voldything, then how would he cope with that. If they met in the halls they acted simply like the bare minimum of friendship, while their nights were hot and sweaty in the secret room that Edward never saw the door to.

He hunched over his desk in Snape's class, eyes drawn to Draco's empty seat, Snape looming over him like a giant bat, threatening presence that the teacher was.

Draco came in half-way through class, silent as usual. His smirk was still there, though it was half-hearted, tired. His eyes were slightly sunken, but he offered Ed a smile as he passed.

Edward looked up, ignoring the way that Snape stood just in front of his desk for the lecture, he too wasn't looking that good, just the night before Draco had run his fingers over Ed's protruding ribs, looking concerned, but they'd agreed not to talk about those things much, it just worried them both. The vomiting hadn't ended, not when he'd gotten over his fever, it still came, unexpectedly, out of nowhere, laying him low in the middle of breakfast, or during quidditch practice.

Draco wanted to scream at Snape, make sure he kept a good distance from Ed, but since his outburst weeks ago, he hadn't spoken up. His fingers clenched like snakes on the desk.

Edward turned his gaze away from Draco, watching Snape tap his desk in emphasis of something he said. Edward studiously took notes, he was still passing the class, getting really good grades, considering that the teacher hated him.

When the class ended, Edward gathered his notes, and stuffed them in his bag, watching Draco vanish through the door, he chewed on his chapped lips, and sighed.

Draco was hiding in the shadows, waiting for Ed to reappear. He'd had a hard time with his...secrets. _Damn it, Ed, come out..._

Edward ambled from the class room, he could feel Snape's eyes on him, but he ignored the feeling, he didn't glance up when he left the class room, just kept his shadowed eyes on the floor.

Draco's arms circled his waist, dragging him into the shadows, where he attacked his lips. His teeth scraped across Ed's bottom lip.

"Hey."

Edward twitched, "What the hell?" He growled against Draco's lips, feeling upset, "I can't be late for my next class." He tried to pull away, his narrow waist very noticeably trapped in Draco's arms.

Draco brushed Ed's hair back, glaring tiredly down at him. "You won't be."

Edward glanced over his shoulder as Alphonse walked by, arm in arm with Harry, Edward's face fell, and he pushed deeper into the shadows, "Fine."

Draco watched Harry and Al walk by, sighing. "You have to talk to him sometime."

Edward sighed, burying his face in Draco's shoulder, "I...I don't like Harry...he looks at Alphonse like...like he's a piece of meat, but Al won't listen to me..."

"He's...in love." Draco shrugged, arms returning around Ed's waist. "But...Potter is...not right for him."

Edward bit his lip, swallowing, his throat felt raw nearly constantly, "Excuse me..." He murmured, teeth gritted, as he yanked himself from Draco's grip, and ducked into a bathroom.

Draco sighed and followed him, waiting for Ed while he leaned against the bathroom wall. "Ed...all you can do is keep warning him. And don't avoid him, or else when he's hurt he'll feel alone."

Edward wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, cupping some water from the sink to rinse his mouth out, "Yeah, I know...but he'd upset with me already...we...we...we fought about it." His face crumpled into an agonized expression, "He yelled at me...I mean, actually yelled at me."

Draco frowned, pulling Ed closer. "Then...be with him without talking about Potter. Talk about...what does he like? Cats?"

"I asked, but he...Al didn't answer..." Edward murmured, letting Draco pull him close, and taking deep breaths, "I'm really going to be late if you don't let go..."

Draco kissed him, gentle this time. "It will get better, Ed," he murmured. "You know it...now, go to class." He dropped his voice to a very inaudible level, adding something that sounded like "love you".

Edward smiled at him silently, mouthing the words back, before stepping from the bathroom, and walking away, bag slung over his bony left shoulder.

Draco watched him leave, mouth set in a worried line. "Dammit, Malfoy, get a hold of yourself," he sighed.

Edward spent his next class half asleep, struggling to pay attention, his throat ached, and tasted bad.

When the class ended he walked slowly to lunch, though he didn't intend to eat anything, and sat at his table, Draco was once again nowhere to be seen.


	20. Siblings

Chapter 20: Siblings

Al looked over his shoulder, biting his lip. "Brother looks lonely," he told Harry.

Harry glanced up, "He'll be fine, if he wanted you to come over, he'd ask you, right?"

Al stared sadly at his food. "I...I guess, but...maybe I should make sure..."

"If you think you should." Harry said, shrugging, he didn't glance at Ed again, his eyes firmly on Alphonse.

Al's hand brushed Harry's cheek. "I want to, okay?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, go ahead." He went back to eating.

Al smiled softly. "I love you, Harry. I'll be right back."

"Love you too." Harry murmured, smiling slightly, he pushed his food around his plate.

Al touched Harry's hand before he stood, running off to the Slytherin table. "Hi Brother!"

Edward looked up, "What are you doing, Al?" He asked, his eyes had deep shadows beneath them, Al hadn't returned to the Slytherin dormitories since that night.

"Want to go somewhere after dinner?" Al asked brightly. "We could sit by the lake."

"The lake?" Ed asked sarcastically, "Don't you have homework?"

Al shrugged, all innocence. "We could do it together."

"Use your head, Al, I thought you were a scientist like me." He pointed to the ceiling, "After dinner it'll be too dark." It was only lunch time now, they both had more classes.

"Ah, yeah...you're right." Al wasn't going to give up. "Saturday, then. You and me."

"I have practice Saturday, since we lost the last match the captain's training us hard, all day." Al should know this, he had sent him the schedule, with Hean.

"Friday afternoon!" Al frowned, looking mad. "Help me out here, Brother."

Edward sighed, pressing his face into his hands, "I'm trying...I'm behind on my school work, and Mustang's been harassing me about why you don't report very often...and asking me weird questions, I don't know when I'll be free."

Al looked away, shoulders shaking. Tears filled his eyes, and he stood. "I understand. Sorry to have bothered you."

"Alphonse..." Ed got to his feet, grabbing Al's shoulder, and at the Gryffindor table Harry stood up, hand in his pocket.

"Al...please...I'm not saying you bothered me...I'm saying I'm stressed, and I'm trying to deal with it...I can't guarantee when I'll be free, but I'll send you a note with Hean, ok?"

Al nodded, wiping at his eyes, then leaned in, kissing Ed's cheek. "I'm sorry...I just miss you." He laughed lightly. "Let me know, okay?"

Edward bit his lip, "I miss you too Al...you should write a report..."

"I have." Al's frown returned. "I...keep up with them. I write them...after Harry and everyone falls asleep." He looked at the floor, hugging himself.

"Alphonse...he said you write in every twelve to fourteen days, we're supposed to report every four days." Edward murmured, exasperated, he dragged a scroll from his bag, labeled, and addressed, "I'm sending this today..." The report was long, elaborate, but the information was useless, mostly about the teachers, some about Snape, nothing about Draco, he was careful not to mention his pale lover.

"Brother...I..." Al's hands clenched into fists. "I can't write it when someone else is around, that was what we were told, and Harry is always around! I'm doing the best I can..."

Edward's body shook with suppressed anger, the combination of stress, of Al freaking out at him once already, only a few weeks before, of Mustang demanding answers he couldn't give, of Draco being gone half the time, of Snape staring down at him...it was too much. "It's not my fault you spend every waking moment with him!" Edward growled, turning on his heel to stride from the room, his bag over his shoulder, he headed for the owlery, trying to ignore the footsteps behind him, he knew his brother was following.

"Brother, I'm not trying to!" Al called after him. "He's always watching over me, he said its because he loves me!" Angry tears slid down Al's cheeks. "And I can't tell him why I need the time alone. I haven't told him anything!"

Edward turned, looking at his brother, they were at the end of the stairs to the owlery, "Tell him you need time, detach from him, you realize when this year ends we have to leave right?" He was still shaking, anger rippling through him, "I can't do anything about him, you won't let me, and when we leave, it's only going to hurt you Al, he's a physical person, he wants you always in his sight, how are you going to be his pet if we're in Amestris? huh?"

"I'll figure it out somehow..." Al choked out. "I know I have to leave him at the end of the year. I know that! But I...want to spend time with him now, while I can! Can't you...try to understand?" he pleaded.

Edward gripped his hair with his hands, "Don't you think I do?" He grimaced, "I have to...I have to find out if my lover is doing this against his will, what he's doing even...did you hear that Katy Bell got cursed? What if it's Draco?" Edward wiped at his eyes, "I don't want to report this to Mustang...but I'm going to have to soon..."

Al stepped forward, arms open. "Brother, he's not, I can feel it. He's a good person."

Edward's hands clenched into fists, and he felt like screaming, "But he's still doing things, vanishing every day, only talking to me in the shadows, showing up at night, I'm not sleeping, and I can't eat, and if I do I just throw up, it sucks..." He leaned against the wall, dropping his bag to the floor, "I'm only trying to do my job...I don't even want to be a god damn colonel, but to support us...I signed that Stupid contract..."

"Talk to him, Brother...please...you're supposed to leave with him soon to go to his place." Al whispered. "Does he...know you love him? Does he know it hurts?" He touched Ed's hand. "I don't want you to be sick."

"I'm afraid...I'm afraid he won't...won't tell me...and then I'll be completely alone..." He had bruises from their rough meetings, every night Draco got rougher, gripped harder, bruised Ed's skin, and the blond never noticed until the next day, as they both lost weight, and Edward paled from lack of sunlight. "What if...what if it is him?"

"Brother..." Al's voice was firm. "He's a good guy...He may be doing it, but if he is, its not willingly. Look at him...he looks as bad as you do."

Edward glanced down at himself, his robes were too big, his uniform loose on his slender body, his automail was heavy and bulky against him, "I..." He murmured, "If he's doing it...I...it's nearly Christmas, I'll try and ask him there..."

"Brother, he loves you," Al told him again. "Trust me. I know."

Edward's expression twisted, "I have to leave too..." He murmured, "We have to go home...did you know if you don't report more often, Mustang will yank you out of the mission?" Ed asked, "He said he sent you a notice."

Al looked down. "I'll...send more reports." He swallowed. "Brother...if love is a good thing, why does it hurt so much?"

Edward slumped against the wall, "I don't know..." He whispered, even his flesh hand was bruised from Draco gripping it so tight, finger marks around his hand, on his wrist, visible because he'd rolled his sleeves part way up.

Al saw the bruises, and his stomach churned. "At least...we'll have each other."

"Yeah..." Ed murmured, running his flesh hand through his hair, the bruises on the underside showing, dark purple, the newest ones. "Each other..." But he felt like he'd already lost Alphonse.

Al crouched down. "I'll miss you over Christmas break. I'll write you everyday, okay?"

Edward sighed, "Yeah...I'll write to you too." He was glad Al couldn't see his body, how thin it really was, how his ribs showed, the myriad of bruises covering his thighs, his hips... He turned, "I'm going to the owlery, you need to write another report. Tell Harry you need time for your homework or something."

Al shuddered. "I'll tell him. I'll get it done."

Edward stepped up the stairs, "I'm going to send mine..." He murmured.

"And I...have to talk to Harry." Al shivered again.

Edward paused, "Why? What about? Besides the homework..."

"Ah, just that...the homework." Al forced a smile.

Edward nodded, and waved, "I'm going up then." He ambled up the stairs, calling Hean to him as he stepped into the dirty tower, he liked it up here, beneath all the owl perches, and as Hean landed on his arm, and he leaned on the balcony he felt at peace. He tied the letter easily to her outstretched leg, petting the small barn-owl's head, before sending her off.

Al watched for a minute, before he turned and ran back to the Great Hall and back to Harry.

Edward heard a shoe scuff in the mess on the floor, and turned to meet familiar silver eyes, "Draco...?" He asked, "What are you doing up here?"

Draco's eyes widened. "I just...come here sometimes," he admitted. "Peaceful..."

Edward smiled slightly, loosening his tie to let the breeze hit him, he leaned back against the balcony wall, the wind tossed his bangs about his face, "Yeah...I know... I was just sending a letter."

Draco stood next to him, fingers twitching with the desire to reach out. "You have your own owl, right?"

Edward nodded, "Her name is Hean, she's a Barn owl." He confirmed, leaning his head back, "We never talk during the day anymore..."

Edward closed his eyes, enjoying the coolness, snowflakes fluttered down, clinging to his eyelashes, and settling on his shoulders, the ones on the left melted, while on the right hand side they began to pile up. Each breath that left Ed's lips puffed out in a cloud of silver mist. "I can understand that..."

"Yeah." Draco couldn't take it anymore. His hand curled under Ed's chin, tilting it up, and his lips pressed kisses against Ed's mouth. They weren't the rough kisses he gave when he and Ed spent nights together; they were soft.

Edward opened his eyes surprised, "You've been awfully rough lately, anything I can help with?" He asked, feeling the acute aching pain of the bruises on his hips, he smiled, showing that the roughness didn't bother him.

Draco dropped his eyes. "Ah...its nothing, really..." His hands settled at Ed's waist.

Edward hissed, "Ow..." He pulled Draco's hands slightly higher, forcing a smile, "Alright...well, if you change your mind..." He left the end open, and leaned his head back, letting the snowflakes hit his face.

Draco pulled him into another kiss, this one slightly desperate. "Yeah, I...thanks." His eyes looked tired.

Edward wiped his lips, blood trailing across his skin, his chapped lips had finally cracked, and were bleeding slowly, he locked eyes with Draco, "You can use me however you want..." Edward murmured, "I won't leave..."

Draco nodded, and leaned over, pressing his face into Ed's shoulder. He could feel the cool metal even through Ed's robes.

"Can we...go somewhere else? My ports are starting to hurt." Ed whispered, loathe to move, but he was starting to shiver.

"Where do you have in mind?" Draco asked softly.

Edward shrugged, "Anywhere warm." He said simply, turning to glance out at the quietly drifting snow, "Christmas break starts in three days..."

"My special room can provide a fireplace," Draco told him. "Do you...still want to come home with me?"

Edward lifted his head, smiling broadly, "Do you still want me to come?" He asked, he sounded almost fearful.

"Very much, " Draco replied, before he could stop himself, then cleared his throat, embarrassed. "If you want..."

Edward nodded, "I do. I want to come." He insisted, "And the room...it sounds fine to me..." He wouldn't be able to find that room on his own, Draco always took him a different way, and he always had his eyes closed, walls and staircases moved... He sighed.

Draco sensed the reason behind Ed's sigh and echoed it. "I wish I could show you where exactly it is, but...I'm not even supposed to know where it is, or take anyone there." He smiled slightly. "But...for you..." His voice trailed off.

Edward smiled shakily, "yeah, I know...I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, and held his hand out, tried not to pay attention to where he was, what corridors were close.

Draco took Ed's hand, squeezing the fingers gently as he walked. The trip only took a few minutes, and when Draco pulled Ed into the room, the usual bed was no where to be found. The room had the appearance of a sitting room, lit with candles. It held a couch and a few chairs, with a rug in front of the fireplace. The room held a warm, welcoming aura. "Open your eyes..."

Edward's eyes slid open slowly, and he focused on Draco, "How do you do this...?" He whispered, a single tear slipped down his cheek, and he wiped it away angrily.

"It, well..." Draco ducked his head. "It...reflects my wishes at the time...provides what I need." _Which means I wanted to give you a nice place..._ He wanted to say it, almost did...

Edward took a shuddering breath, "Thank you..." He whispered, stretching, his back cracked a few times, and he groaned.

"Sit down," Draco ordered, and found two glasses of warm butterbeer on a table that certainly hadn't been there before.

Edward slumped on the couch, head lolling back, and before he could say anything he'd lost consciousness, half sprawled on the couch.

Draco stared, then groaned, sipping at his butterbeer. He pulled a blanket off the edge of the couch, covering Ed with it. After a moment's hesitation, he leaned down, pressing a kiss against Ed's forehead.

"Sleep tight," he whispered.

Edward muttered something in his sleep, then jerked awake, eyes wide, frantic looking, when he realized where he was he relaxed, "Uhg...I'm sorry...I haven't been sleeping well lately..." He murmured.

"It's alright...go back to sleep," Draco told him, sitting on the rug. "You need it..." He scrubbed at his eyes.

"So do you..." Ed whispered, noticing a lever on the couch, "Hey, what does this do?" He asked, grabbing it. The couch flipped out into a bed, dumping them both on the floor. "Whoops."

Draco stared for a minute, then burst into laughter, laughing more than he ever had. He laid there, just laughing, unable to stop, and felt some sort of weight lifting off his shoulders.

Edward frowned, he was sprawled in an extremely awkward position, half trapped beneath the bed, bent over backwards, one leg trapped in a bent position beneath him, the other propping up part of the bed.

"S-Sorry," Draco choked out, and helped Ed back into a normal position as he tried to stop his laughter.

"Well, I guess I just proved how flexible I am..." He murmured, Draco had yet to utilize Ed's ability to bend himself however he wanted. "Stop laughing at me." He whacked Draco with a pillow.

Draco snickered, and pounced, pinning Ed to the floor and smacking Ed with another pillow. "Not my fault you're funny."

Edward brought his pillow up to meet Draco's face with both hands, "Yes it is!" He growled, "Now stoppit!"

Draco laughed again, face and body completely relaxed for once. His hand brushed some of Ed's bangs away, and he kissed Ed's forehead.

Edward blinked up at him, "Get off." He demanded.

Draco rolled off, closing his eyes, and just lay there for a while, smiling. _Damn, he's making me all giddy.._

Edward stood up, brushing himself off, he tightened his belt, his pants had slipped down to ride on his hips, "I've lost so much weight...I'll have to alter my uniforms soon... my belt only has one more notch."

Draco's smile faded quickly, and he sighed, feeling his body tense up again. "You need to eat...what sounds good to you right now? Name anything."

Edward sighed, "Nothing sounds good...all of it makes me nauseous." He grumbled, "I wish...there was some food from Amestris here, but the stuff here is weird."

"What do they have in your country?" Draco asked. "You've never told me anything about where you're from."

Edward sighed, "It's...Um, hard to explain...the food was good, rolls of bread, and apple pie...and kebobs, you know, skewers with meat on them..."

Draco perked up. "Dobby knows how to make apple pie. Do you...want some?"

Edward blinked, "I...yeah that sounds nice...should I wait here?"

"Yeah, drink this." Draco shoved the glass of butterbeer into Ed's hands. "It shouldn't take long."

Edward blinked at the golden liquid, "Alright..." He murmured, sitting on the edge of the folded out bed, and sipping at the butterbeer."

"When you're done with that, sleep." Draco directed. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Edward challenged, but it was marred by the fact that he yawned after. "And anyway, it's your fault I don't get much sleep anymore."

"Yeah, er...sorry." Draco moved to the wall, where a door appeared.

"I don't want you to be sorry. And I don't want it to stop." Edward called quickly, before taking another gulp of the liquid.

Draco smirked, waving as he left.

Edward slumped back on the couch, and downed the last of the liquid, and setting the glass down, he flung an arm over his eyes.

Draco returned an hour later, carrying a tray with a steaming pie on it and more butterbeer. "...Ed? You asleep?"

Edward grunted something that sounded like "maybe." Before he pulled his arm away from his face, "That smells delicious."

Draco set the tray on a table. "Dobby makes the best pie," he told Ed, taking off the cloth that covered it.

Edward leaned forward, looking tired, his stomach rebelled at the thought of food, but he was so hungry... He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his stomach.

Draco took a slice from the pan, setting it on a napkin. "Try it.."

Edward swallowed, "M'kay." He said, trying to be optimistic, he lifted it to his mouth, blowing on it, before nibbling the end.

"Well?" Draco grinned. "Good?"

Edward nodded, swallowing, "It's great!" He said happily, but it hadn't reached his stomach yet...

Draco rested a hand on Ed's stomach, rubbing it gently. He did it automatically; not even realizing it as he pressed his face into Ed's shoulder. "Why do you make me feel so bloody happy?" he grumbled, voice accusing and almost inaudible.

Edward sighed, "I...I'm sorry..." He murmured, "I...I didn't mean to fall in love with you..."

Draco shifted, kissing Ed's tan throat. "I know...I didn't either..." He dropped his voice. "But you know...I'm glad you did."

Something about the calming atmosphere was making Draco voice things he normally wouldn't.

Edward took a shuddering breath, then took another bite of pie, "Stop distracting me." He murmured, blushing.


	21. Break It

A/N: Ed angst comin' up now. Beware.

Chapter 21: Break it

"Oops," Draco said, but he didn't look apologetic.

Edward set his pie down, eyes narrowing, "Look, you're the one who wanted me to eat, I'll probably just throw this up later, so do you want me to eat it or not?" He demanded, fists clenching.

Draco glared. "What's up with you? I didn't bring you to have sex with you! I thought...maybe...we could just...be together." He looked away.

Edward pulled his knees to his chest, and buried his face in them, "I don't know...I yelled at Al too...I'm just stressed... I have a mountain of homework, and I'm not sleeping...and I can't eat properly...I'm sorry..."

Draco's brow furrowed. "I'm...probably not helping, with all the...late night sex." He sighed. "Sorry."

"No! Don't stop please..." He whimpered, flinging his arms around Draco, "You make me feel wanted... I'm so lonely..." He whispered, he felt exposed and vulnerable, and he hated it, but he couldn't stop himself, fear streaked through him at the sound of regret in Draco's voice.

Draco worked his fingers through Ed's hair, kissing along his face. "Ed...I love you," he whispered. "You are wanted...trust me."

Edward sucked in a few shuddering breaths, then leaned back, slowly disentangling himself from Draco, his face flushed, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to jump on you like that..." He murmured, curling up on the couch turned bed.

"It's okay," Draco told him, and was surprised to realize it had been okay; it had been better than okay. He smiled a little.

"So...what's your house like?" Ed asked, yawning, and stretching his legs out. "How did you grow up? What kind of people are your family?"

"Err, well." Draco sighed. "My mother is okay. I don't know why she married Father. She's a little...hateful, but not like him. Father is...abusive, hurtful, and off his bloody rocker." Draco's expression was sour. "But...he's in Azkaban. Thanks to his power and tricks we live in a large manor, so there's plenty of room. It's a bit chilly, though, but there's plenty of fireplaces."

Edward smiled, "Are you...are you glad he's not around?" He asked quietly, his smile fading, "I ask too many questions..." He fell silent.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Draco admitted. "I mean...he was good for getting what I wanted, but...I guess...that wasn't always a good thing. And it doesn't always work."

Edward heaved a heavy sigh, and wiggled his toes inside his shoes, "My dad left when me and Al were just little...and our mom died really soon after..." He murmured, "After that...Roy became our guardian." He didn't explain how.

"Did you ever see your dad again?" Draco asked, looking thoughtful.

Edward shivered, "Yeah...a few months ago...but he's dead now." He whispered, there father had jumped into Edward's transmutation circle, stopping Ed from giving himself for Alphonse.

Draco slid an arm around Ed's shoulders, pulling him against his side, and closed his eyes. "...Sorry."

"It's ok...I hated the bastard anyway." He said, or started too, his voice broke. "I don't know what I'd do without you... Draco..."

Draco leaned down, kissing Ed for a long time. "I don't know how I got so smitten with you..." he whispered when they parted. "You're...changing something in me." He rested his forehead against Ed's. "I feel...peaceful."

Edward's expression grew serious, "It feels like the calm before the storm to me...like something's coming..." He muttered.

Draco tensed, because he knew what was coming; what he was expected to do. He was silent for a few minutes, finding his words.

"Ed...do you trust me?"

Edward looked into Draco's eyes from their still position, foreheads together, noses nearly touching, "I trust you, Draco." He said, and he knew it was true.

"Then...please...no questions...just..." Draco sighed. "There's going to be a time near the end of the school year when I'll tell you to run. I want you out of the school. Take Alphonse too. But get out."

Edward straightened, leaning away, "What?" He asked, his heart pounding, questions spiraling in his head, "Is it dangerous? If so shouldn't we get the students out?"

"I don't know if there will be time." Draco ducked his head. "But I want you out."

Edward stood up, shaking his head, "I'm sorry Draco...I can't do that... I can't turn tail and run if people are in danger, not again."

"Edward, listen. I don't even know if they'll be in danger, but...you might be. Because..." He dropped his voice. "I love you."

"But if there's a chance...if there's any chance that they'll be in danger I can't leave." Edward tried to explain, "I can't let people get hurt."

Draco held out a hand that shook almost as much as the rest of his body. "Sit back down..."

Edward began pacing, "I can't...I can't...I can't...oh god I can't..." He chanted, in his mind were the screams of the people on the battlefield, left behind.

Draco stood quickly, and snatched Ed into his arms. "Ed, calm down," he muttered, though he himself was still shaking.

"I can't! I CAN'T!" He yelled, body tense, tears streaming down his face, "I didn't mean to...I should've stayed..." He was babbling, he knew it, but he couldn't stop.

Draco was shocked, wiping the tears from Ed's cheeks. "Don't cry...why are you crying?"

Edward's legs gave out, and he fell, dragging Draco with him to the floor, "I...I...I..." He stuttered, "I did something...I ran away... oh god...I could have saved them..."

"Ed, shh...calm down, its okay," Draco murmured, though he still didn't understand.

"It's not ok! Nearly a thousand people died! It's not OK!" He buried his face in Draco's chest, "I should've helped them..."

"Ed..." Draco sighed, rubbing Ed's back soothingly. "Please...please don't cry..."

"You don't understand!" Edward screamed, gripping the front of Draco's shirt, "I could've saved a thousand lives, and instead I ran away!"

"Edward, no." Draco's voice was firm. "I know that there's more to the story, more than you might recognize."

Edward stared at him, tears down his face, "I was ordered to run." He whispered, "I was... obeying orders..." He panted, "Orders..."

"Not your fault, then," Draco whispered. "Not your fault..." His fingers wiped Ed's eyes dry.

"I never obey orders..." He whispered, "But that day..." He shivered, eyes locked on Draco's.

Draco sighed. "Who's orders? Your guardian's? It's good to listen to their orders..." He made a face. "Most of the time."

Edward clapped his hands over his mouth, realizing what he'd said, shit... His eyes widened, and he didn't think to accept Draco's explanation.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Ed...what's going on?"

"I...I can't tell you..." Edward whispered, "I'm sorry, but I can't..."

Draco stared at him for a while, then sighed, looking away, expression holding a hint of anger, though he tried to hide it. "...Okay."

Edward's face twisted in agony, "Look, there's a lot you don't tell me either!" He murmured, "I...maybe I should go..."

"NO!" Draco shouted, then quieted. "No...don't, please..."

Edward slumped back on the bed, "I...alright..." He murmured.

"...want some more pie?" Draco offered quietly, feeling awkward.

Edward shook his head, holding his stomach, "No." He whispered, he felt so stupid.

Draco moved forward on his knees, still on the floor, and wrapped his arms around Ed's waist, resting his head on Ed's lap with a sigh. He felt stupid, too.

Edward sighed, "We can't live like this...secrets destroy things..." he would've said more, but his eyes closed, and he finally fell asleep.

Draco bit his lip. "I know..." he murmured, voice soaked with guilt, and set in to watch Ed sleep.

That night Draco didn't take Edward to the room, nor the next night, and the night after Edward curled in his bed, and buried his face in his pillow. The next morning found the dorm packed, their trunks set, ready to go, and Edward unsure of what he should do.

Draco stepped in, looking exhausted, and sat on Ed's bed. The rest of their dorm mates had already left. "Come on."

Edward stood up, his small suitcase in his hand, "I'm ready..." He murmured, he sounded almost relieved.

Draco smiled, and it made his face soften. "Let's go then, or we'll miss the train."

Edward forced a smile back, "Alright." He agreed, following Draco out the door and down to the station, the train stood waiting, and Edward swallowed as he stepped on, seeing Alphonse climb into a compartment with Harry. He tried to ignore it.

Al saw him, and saw the way Ed ignored him, feeling tears fill his eyes. Draco touched Ed's lower back for a split second, leading him into their own compartment.

Edward slumped against the window, his suitcase in the wrack, along with Hean's cage, the barn owl peered down at Draco suspiciously, as though expecting to be called small.

"I...I don't like Potter..." Ed admitted.

Draco snorted, locking the compartment door and drawing the shades. "You're not the only one." Draco collapsed on the seat. "He doesn't treat Al well, does he?"

"No...it's like he's just waiting to...to..." He shuddered, he didn't want to think about it, "I don't like it."

"Do lay Al?" Draco filled in the blanks easily. "...what happened that night, exactly? The last time Al came to our dorm? He was in hysterics..."

Edward sighed, "He and Harry...and he felt like...like he was dirty for allowing it...he said he didn't want to..."

"Potter's a bloody _wanker_," Draco muttered coldly. "Someone as innocent as your brother...he deserves better."

Edward rubbed his hands over his face, "Yeah well...that's what I think too...but Al's determined, he says Harry loves him..."

"Well, what I've found is that Potter can be very convincing." Draco rolled his eyes. "Three-fourths of the bloody school want to shag him."

"Well, he does have a nice body..." Edward teased, Hean seemed to have finally relaxed above him.

Draco glared at him. "Not when you compare it to _me_."

Edward chuckled, "You're all thin and bony," He continued, but in truth Edward was skinnier.

"Oh, and you're not?" Draco arched a pale eyebrow.

Edward looked down at himself, eyes full of disgust, "I... I've never lost weight like this before..." He murmured, chewing on his lip.

"It...it's worrisome," Draco admitted, touching Ed's arm. "I wish...there was something I could make you eat."

Edward shivered, "Me too." He murmured, "I'll alter my clothes when we get to your house, so they don't fall off..."

"Over break, I'm making you eat." Draco's voice clearly allowed no arguments. "I'll find something you enjoy."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ed muttered, looking skeptical. He leaned his head back on the seat, then tilted it so he could see out the window.

"I...I hope you're comfortable at my place," Draco blurted out. "There are lots of places where you can sleep."

Edward grinned, looking at Draco by rolling his head the other way, "Lots of places to sleep." He repeated, chuckling, "Where there's places to sleep..." He let it trail off, his smile fading, what if Draco didn't want him for that still? It had been days...

Draco reached out, taking Ed's flesh hand in his own and nipping at the fingers. "Obviously," he whispered, smirking.

Edward swallowed, "Why...why not the last few nights?" He whispered, looking hurt, "Am I...am I not good because I got thin?" He poked at his ribs desolately.

Draco's eyes widened. "No, Ed, that's not it...I have...private lessons some nights...they've been every night these past few days."

Edward looked up at him, "In the middle of the night?" He asked, eyebrows pulling down.

Draco nodded. "So that...they'll be secret."

Edward clenched his teeth, and pushed the questions away, "Alright..."

Draco pulled Ed's hand to his mouth again, this time licking instead of nipping. "There's no question that I want you..."

"Oh..." Edward whispered, face heating up as Draco's tongue worked his digits.

"Mmhmm," Draco agreed, smirking around Ed's fingers. "Absolutely-" Lick. "No-" Lick. "Question."

Edward took a shaky breath, "Stoppit..." He whispered, but he sounded breathless, "We're on the train..."

"Stop what?" Draco asked, biting Ed's skin gently.

Edward's breath sucked in, in a sharp gasp, "Th-that! What if someone-?" He'd just noticed that the compartment door was locked.

"If they want to come in bad enough that they curse the door unlocked-" Draco's smirk increased, loving Ed's reactions, "let them watch."

Edward shoved Draco back against the wall, attacking his mouth with his lips and tongue, nipping at his throat, and unbuttoning the top button on Draco's shirt with his tongue.

Draco watched with lust-filled eyes, breath quickening and hand cupped the front of Ed's pants. "That didn't take long." He laughed huskily.


	22. Train Rides

Chapter 22: Train Rides

Edward leaned back, glaring, "It's been awhile..." He murmured, blushing.

Draco smirked, resting Ed's hand onto his groin area. "I know," he whispered sensually, licking Ed's neck.

Edward blushed, then rubbed his fingers across the slight bulge, watching it grow beneath the material, "Your fault." He grumbled.

Draco hissed softly under his breath, pressing his face into Ed's shoulder. "I know...dammit."

Edward gripped tighter, rubbing hard, "Yeah." He murmured, "I know you know."

Draco growled, hands pushing down on Ed's shoulders and pressing him into the seat. His fingers tore open Ed's shirt, attacking the other teen's chest with lips, teeth, and tongue.

Edward gasped for breath, "Ah..." He whimpered, biting his flesh hand to quiet his sudden moans, he brushed his automail against Draco's member through his pants.

Draco's lips trembled with pleasure as he unhooked the button on Ed's pants and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, letting the sound fill the air.

Edward resisted the urge to buck his hips, the sound was too loud in the small space, his fingers strained toward Draco's body, but he could only reach the narrow shoulders.

Draco worked Ed's pants and boxers down slowly, lips latching on the base of Ed's erect member, kissing his way to the tip. "Edward..."

Edward shuddered below him, "Ah god..." He cried into his hand, his legs twitching, feet pushing at the seat.

Draco's lips wrapped around the head, sucking gently as he watched Ed's face with silver eyes, etching the image into his mind.

Edward felt the sweat beading on his forehead, his bangs were sticking to him, and he felt his hips jerk up, "Nnn..."

Draco's tongue lapped along the length almost teasingly, going fast enough to heat Ed up but slow enough that he wouldn't get off just yet. His fingers gripped Ed's thighs.

Edward winced, "Uhn..." He could feel Draco's fingers press into the painful bruises, but he tried to ignore it.

Draco's eyes flickered to the side, and instead of gripping his fingers massaged instead, lips once again encircling Ed's member. He hummed.

Edward cried out around his hand again, trying not to buck his hips, "What're you doing to me?" He demanded answers with just his tone.

Draco hummed again, low in his throat, then pulled his lips back to speak. "Something good, right?" He smirked.

Edward's head slammed into the seat, "You're killing me...slowly..."

Draco grinned, finger teasing the tip. "Am I?"

"Yes." Ed gritted out, his body taut as a strung bow.

Draco curled his hand around the length, stroking slowly. "That's what I'm aiming for." His breath washed over Ed's cock.

Edward's automail hand ripped through the seat, and he grunted some kind of insult, but it was lost in a quiet moan.

Draco's mouth returned, a little faster this time as he licked and sucked, heated eyes locking with Ed's.

"D-D-don't! You're gonna make me cum!" Ed whimpered, his left hand scrabbling at Draco's shoulder.

Draco gave him a look. "I think that's the point," he whispered back, taking it into his mouth and humming.

Edward panted, moaned, and squirmed beneath his lover, "Ah...ah..." He grasped the seat harder, "I'm gonna-!" He warned a little late as his body jerked with his orgasm.

Draco swallowed as much as he could, the rest dripping past his lips. He wiped it off with the back of his hand, leaning up to kiss Ed.

Edward licked across Draco's lips, "You're a wanker." He said shortly, nose wrinkling as he finally got his breath back and zipped his pants closed, eying the ruins of his shirt. Without thought he snapped his hands together, and clapped, before touching the fabric, which repaired itself.

Draco jumped away from the blue flash, eyes wide. "What the hell?"

Edward looked up, hands still against his shirt, his tired eyes tracking Draco's movements, "What?" He asked sleepily.

"What...that wasn't magic." Draco stared. "You...clapped your hands..."

Edward blinked, "Oh...that's right...I haven't...done Alchemy since I got here..." He eyed his hands, "I did it without thinking..."

Draco rubbed at his temples. "What the hell...?" he repeated.

Edward's eyebrows pulled down, "Ah god... now I'm gonna get in trouble from Mustang." He pouted, "Look, it's Alchemy, a science of changing matter into different forms, it's not magic..."

Draco nodded, though he didn't know why. "Know it isn't magic..."

"It's Alchemy..." Edward trailed off, rubbing his hand through his hair, "I...I'm an Alchemist, I learned it really young..."

Draco eyed Ed almost suspiciously, completely forgetting the throbbing between his legs. "So you can...do a lot with that?"

Edward swallowed, "Well...yes, I mean, I can only use what's available, I can't conjure something from nothing..." He whispered, "Look, it's something I do, it's not who I am..." He reached out, setting his hand on Draco's leg.

"Yeah...just a bit of a surprise." Draco grinned a bit, kissing Ed's lips.

Edward blushed, and leaned into the kiss, "I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to use it here." He said shakily.

Draco kissed down Ed's neck, voice soft. "At Hogwarts?"

"Yeah...didn't say...anything about...during holidays..." He murmured quietly, hands sliding up Draco's legs.

Draco licked Ed's earlobe, the perfect distraction. "Problem solved."

Edward moaned something under his breath, his flesh hand clenching inches from Draco's member.

Draco hummed softly, eyes closing as he pulled Ed's hand to rest on his still-clothed length. "What did you say?"

Edward's fingers unbuttoned Draco's pants, and he slowly pulled the zipper down, "Nothing." He mumbled, flicking his fingertips over the pale blonde's cock.

Draco hissed between his teeth, shifting into Ed's hand. "Bloody hell..."

Edward's flesh fingers glided over the hard warmth of Draco's member, he ran his fingers over the tip, sliding down past the head, and grasping his length.

Draco pressed his face into Ed's shoulder, feeling himself harden further in Ed's hand. His fingers curled around Ed's wrist, egging him on.

Edward scooted forward, pressing his body against Draco's, his hand between them, quickening, he let his automail wrap around Draco's back, and slide down, kneading the softness beneath that of Draco's rear.

Draco heard a moan escape his lips, but he could hardly believe he had made the noise. He was lost in the feeling of Ed's hands, and he kissed Ed's throat.

Edward's pace quickened, and his automail quested lower, squeezing, and pushing, massaging Draco's ass.

"Ed...Edward," Draco choked out, sucking on Ed's neck. He wanted to leave more marks, more so people would know Ed was taken...

Edward switched hands, his automail gently took hold of Draco's member, "Let me try something...?" He murmured, his flesh hand sliding down the back of Draco's pants.

Draco's eyes widened. "Try what, exactly?" he asked nervously.

Edward licked across Draco's ear, "Trust me..." he whispered, his fingers quested downward, "It makes it...more intense." it was the only explanation he had for it. His fingers found their mark, and one prodded and pushed gently into Draco's body.

Draco hissed again, gritting his teeth, and tried to relax. "Ah...hell..."

Edward stilled, and stroked Draco's member more vigorously, "You ok? Tell me if you want me to stop..."

Draco shuddered into Ed's hand. "I'm fine," he grunted. "Keep...keep going."

Edward smiled against Draco's ear, "Do you...understand why...I love this?" He whispered, the intervals filled with the gentle thrust of his finger, he slowly added another, and pushed them deeper, twisting and curving them.

Draco wanted to say no, but he couldn't say it; not when it was so obviously a lie. "Bloody hell, yes..."

Edward buried his fingers as deep as he could get them, curved them, and hit the bundle of nerves, his automail squeezing gently at Draco's member.

Draco jolted, almost pulling himself off of Ed's fingers while at the same time he squeezed tight around them, unable to stop a moan as he thrust wildly into Ed's hand. He was almost ashamed off himself, but it felt too good...

Edward's hand moved with Draco's movements, keeping the fingers deep within his body, he rubbed them against the nerves, pushing against them.

Draco's breath came in shuddering pants, feeling fiery heat tense up tight in his lower abdomen. "Fuck...Edward..."

Edward began to move his fingers, thrusting them in and out of Draco's body as much as he could in the tight space, aiming for his prostate each time, hitting it head on, "Cum for me...?" He whispered, nibbling on Draco's ear, his automail sped up on Draco's cock.

Draco knew he was going to, and his mouth pressed into Ed's neck. "Nngh...nnn!" he choked out, hips jerking, as his body tried to thrust into Ed's hand and back onto Ed's fingers at the same time. His release spilled over Ed's hand, some landing on both their stomachs.

Edward slowly pulled his fingers free, wiping them on his clothes, and wrapped his arms around Draco's body, holding him through the aftershocks, and the haze of pleasure.

Draco tried to calm himself down, tried to return from his high, and wrapped shaking arms around Ed's waist. He realized that at that moment Ed had gotten closer to him than anyone had before, even previous lovers, and that Ed had the power to destroy him at any moment...but Draco also knew he wouldn't. He smiled into Ed's shoulder.

Edward sighed, "Um...would it...bother you if I used Alchemy again?" He asked after a moment, leaning back.

Draco blinked, mind still hazy. "Hmm? Oh, no..."

Edward clapped and touched Draco's chest, the dirtiness from Draco's orgasm vanished. "There..." He did the same to his shirt, and leaned back, "I'm so tired now..."

"Me too." Draco rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his pale hands. "Worth it, though," he admitted.

Edward's face lit up, "Really?" He asked, flinging his arms around Draco, who's pants were still unbuttoned.

Draco grinned, rubbing Ed's back. "Yeah...it definitely was."

Edward's eyes drifted closed, then opened, then closed, "I'm so tired..." He murmured, leaning back and yawning.

Draco adjusted himself and closed his pants. "Sleep, then. There's enough time for a quick nap."

Edward let his eyes slide closed, and curled on the bench, and fell asleep.

They arrived an hour later, and Draco leaned over, shaking Ed's shoulder. "Hey, c'mon, wake up."

Edward sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Yeah? Are we there?" He asked sleepily.

"No," Draco replied sarcastically. "C'mon, get your arse up." He smacked Ed's backside.

Edward growled something about harassment, then grabbed his luggage down from the rack, careful not to jostle Hean.

Draco's demeanor was obviously nervous, twitching as he took a hold of his suitcase. _This better go well.._

Edward swallowed, and opened the compartment door, "Well, let's go then." He said, trying to be brave.

"It will be okay," Draco said, trying to convince them both. "We just...have to believe that."

Edward smiled, but it was shaky, "It'll be fine." He said, yawning as he stepped down the hall and off the train, "Who's picking us up?" He asked, but it was too soon, a man in a suit bowed to Draco as he left the train,

"Master Malfoy, the car is waiting."

"Thank you, Gabriel," Draco replied formally. "This is Mister Elric. He'll be joining me this holiday."

"Ah, do pardon my saying, but young master has never brought a guest before..." Gabriel said, straightening up, he nodded to Edward, "Welcome, the car is this way, young master."

Draco tensed, body rigid. "Yes, well, I decided I needed a change." He followed Gabriel, remembering the way Pansy had always complained that she never got to visit Draco.

Edward trailed behind Draco, suitcase in one hand, Hean's cage in the other, the owl looked up at him, scandalized by each bump of her cage.

"Master." Gabriel bowed again, opening the door to a car unlike any Edward had ever seen, "Your mother awaits your return."

"Mother has been dearly missed," Draco murmured, and tried not to show how relieved he was that this meant his mother was fine_. I must be doing well..._

"She said to inform you that the annual Christmas party will be held as before." Gabriel said, waving them into the car.

"Ah, is it now?" Draco climbed in. "With...with the usual guests?" _A house full of Death Eaters..._

"Of course, sir." Gabriel eyed Edward, "Is there a problem with that, young master?" Ed ignored the look, slipping into the car, which was spacious and comfortable inside, he blinked, and sat straight in one of the seats, his body rigid, nervous as hell.

"Yes, of course that's fine." Draco's voice was stiff. _I have to make sure Ed's away from that party..._

"Of course, your friend will attend?" Gabriel asked, "This rarity is sought after by many, an invitation to a Malfoy party..." He closed the door of the car, and slipped into the driver's seat.

Draco scowled. "He will _not_ be attending."

Edward turned, eyebrows pulling together, looking confused and a little upset, and Gabriel spoke from the front seat,

"What will the Madam say about that? Bringing someone to the Manor, then hiding them away, one might think that you're hiding something."

Draco shuddered, but he hoped no one saw it, at least not Gabriel. "Fine, then, he can attend," Draco snapped. "Don't want to give people the wrong impression. Not good for a Malfoy."

Gabriel nodded, "Indeed sir." Gabriel rolled up a window between the front and back of the car, giving Draco and Edward more privacy.

"I...I don't understand..." Edward murmured, golden eyes wary.

Draco sighed. "Edward, you can attend the party, but...I want you to stay near me okay?" His eyes matched Ed's in wariness. "My father's...friends will be there. They are not good people, let's just say that."

Edward swallowed, "How are they bad?" He asked quietly, pulling his knees to his chest, "He's right though, it would look suspicious for you to have a guest in the house and have them not come..."

Draco took Ed's hand in his own, pulling it to his mouth to kiss Ed's fingers. "They are...a thousand fold worse than I use to be."

Edward's eyes widened, "I..." He took a deep breath, "I can handle myself... will there be other students? Maybe you should invite some..."

"They'd all be Slytherins...Crabbe and Goyle will be there...I suppose Mother will want me to invite Pansy." Draco's expression was sorry. "Definitely, definitely stay away from her...for...different reasons."

Edward's face fell, and he sat back again, "I see..." He whispered, "But she'll be all over you...so that means...I won't be able to be next to you." He looked over at Hean, who hooted dully at him.

Draco's eyes narrowed in sadness, hand curling in Ed's hair. "I want you to be..." he murmured.


	23. The Manor

Chapter 23: The Manor

"It's ok...I already... I mean... it was to be expected, we can't be open like in our room..." He reached up and caught Draco's hand, holding it tightly.

"Edward...I love you..." Draco's voice cracked. "And even though it will be hard, I'm...glad you came with me."

"I love you too." Edward whispered, "And...I'm glad I got to come." He said, smiling.

Draco leaned forward, lips finding Ed's, his arm circling Ed's waist. His thumb ran across Ed's warm cheek, lips lingering.

Edward leaned into the embrace, closing his eyes briefly, "Well..." He murmured when he leaned back, "At least we'll have the rest of the break..."

"Yes..." Draco murmured. "You and me..."

Edward leaned back, "Maybe we'll get some actual sleep..."

Draco pretended to look thoughtful. "Probably not."

Edward frowned, "But...but...hey..." He whined, but it was ruined by the grin breaking across his face.

Draco grinned back, snickering. "No sleep, definitely no sleep."

Edward smacked him lightly, then rolled his head back, "This is some car you've got here..." He indicated the window, the little speaker, switched to off at the moment, the cooler with food in it...

"Uh, yeah..." Draco chuckled dryly. "Wait...until you see the house. You thirsty?"

"The house...?" Edward felt nervous, "I don't have a house...we burnt it down." He murmured, but he perked up at the next question, "What is there to drink?" He'd been surprised, to say the least, when they found out that sixteen was the legal drinking age in Britain.

"Cider, whisky, rum..." Draco smirked. "We have non-alcoholic drinks, too, but I suppose you're not interested in those."

Edward chewed on his lip, "I don't know, I've been refusing alcohol for so long..." He shrugged, "Um, I'll try ...rum." He murmured.

Draco opened the door to the cooler, pulling out a bottle of rum and two shot glasses. "What's the drinking age where you come from?"

Edward watched the amber liquid slosh in the bottle, "Eighteen...same as being an adult." He said, shrugging again, "I mean, it makes a bit of sense, to have both be the same."

Draco poured two shots. "Can you hold your alcohol?" He smirked. "I've been drinking this rum since I was a child."

Edward's slender shoulders lifted and dropped yet again, "I've never...drunk anything but wine." He said, cradling the small glass in his flesh hand, staring into the liquid.

"Well," Draco held out his own glass. "Let's find out, shall we? Cheers."

Edward held his glass out, "Do I...do I drink it fast?" He asked, looking apprehensive.

Draco laughed. "As fast as you can handle."

Edward nodded, hit his glass against Draco's, and downed it. The liquid burned down his throat, and he scrunched his eyes closed for a moment, before licking his lips, "It's...spicy." He said, it was the only word he could find for it.

Draco tilted his head back, drinking his shot, and laughed. "Well, I suppose that would be a good word for it. It is Spiced rum." His voice was slightly raspy.

Edward smiled, "Yeah...but it was good..." He eyed his empty glass, sweeping his tongue along the rim for the last drops.

Draco held up the bottle, pouring more into both their glasses. "Bottoms up, Edward."

Edward knocked back the next shot faster than the first, golden eyes full of happiness for the time being. "Somehow I think we shouldn't drink anymore..." He said, "considering I'm meeting your mother in...however long it takes for us to get there."

Draco smirked. "Not long...ah, damn. I'll have to get you drunk another time...one more shot?"

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Alright, fine." He said, holding out the tiny glass.

Draco filled it to the rim, smirk still on his lips. "You better hold your alcohol, Elric. My mother won't be pleased if you puke on her shoes."

"Three shots is hardly enough to cause someone to throw up." Edward grumbled, before downing the last shot, and setting his glass down on a rack. "How long till we get there?"

Draco pressed his face to the window, seeing the darkening road as they slowly got deeper into a field of trees. "Not long now." He twirled the rum bottle."

Edward leaned forward, hitting a button, the window slid down, "Cool..." He whispered, before sticking his head out the window, and staring out at the scenery, "Holy shit, is that a house?" He exclaimed, the manor was circled by a tall fence, it was at least four stories tall, and spanned many feet. The lawns around it were massive, and sculpted, with bushes. The car pulled up to the gate, which had a motif of serpents twining together.

Draco pressed his face into his palm. "Yes, and its my house..." The gate opened, and the car passed through, the cement snakes eyes almost glowing.

Edward sat back, staring out the window in awe, "Wow..." He murmured, turning his face to Draco's, "This is amazing..."

Draco smiled a little at him. "I told you it was big."

"Big doesn't cover this." Edward said with a frown, "This is huge!" He rolled the window up as the car pulled to a stop, and Gabriel opened the door for Draco, who was closer to the house. A line of servants waited on either side of the door, and they said, in perfect harmony, "Welcome home Master Draco." Edward stared up the walkway, nervous and embarrassed.

Draco nodded to each one. "This is my mate, Edward Elric." His eyes were firm. "He is the be treated with the greatest respect."

The whole line of maids and servants bowed to Edward as he straightened out of the car, and he flushed scarlet. "Ah...he-hello." He said, eyes huge.

"Welcome to the Malfoy manor, Master Elric," one servant spoke up. "May I take your things?"

Edward nodded, holding out his suitcase and Hean's cage, which were taken immediately, and he stepped up the ornate front steps of Malfoy manor.

"Where will you be staying, Master Elric?" a maid asked.

"He'll be in the room next to mine," Draco instructed. "The one with the large fireplace."

Edward blinked, surprised, and the maid nodded, "Your winter room, Master Draco?" She asked, and Edward's eyes widened even more,

"You have different rooms?" He couldn't hold it in, all the shock and amazement and incredulity, they just burst from him.

Draco shushed him with a hard glare. "Yes, my winter room will suit his needs better. I'll be fine in my summer room."

The maid nodded, "Yes Master." She turned and carried his belongings away, while another maid bowed, "May I show you to your room, Master Elric?" Edward's eyes locked on the ground,

"S-sure." He mumbled.

Draco followed as the maid led Edward to Draco's room. "I hope you find it to your liking, Master Elric," the maid chirped.

Edward offered a smile, and nodded, "I'm sure I will." He said, stepping through the door, he felt like a scolded child.

Draco entered, too, scratching his head. "Is...it okay?" he whispered, feeling awkward. Ed looked overwhelmed.

"It'll be fine." He whispered, shoulders hunched as the maid walked away, he sat on the nearest chair, ignoring the silver and emerald bed hangings, and the dark curtains that were pulled open, revealing a whole wall of glass. "I...I don't know how to act..."

"I...guess I should have warned you better." Draco sighed. "But I...thought you wouldn't come."

"Why would you think that?" Edward turned, and there were tears streaming down his face, "Haven't I shown you how much I care?" He scrubbed his eyes with his hands, "God I feel stupid." He grumbled, sniffing, he turned away again. "What am I supposed to be here? I can't help it... me and Al...we have barely anything..."

"That's why...I didn't know if you'd come." Draco felt horrible. "I didn't...want to make you feel weird."

"The only thing that makes me feel weird...is that you only look at me to glare when other people are around!" Edward exclaimed, turning his red eyes on Draco, "Even if we aren't lovers in public... we're still supposed to be at least friends!"

"I'm sorry," Draco choked out, and he looked tired, and desperate. "I'm trying...I've never wanted to be nice to anyone, but you..."

Edward's expression softened, "I...I just...I don't know..." He dragged Draco down, kissing him gently, then pulled away, wiping his eyes and taking down his hair, he brushed through the tangled strands, then pulled it all up into a ponytail, and straightened his clothes. "Isn't your mother waiting?"

"Yeah..." Draco murmured, but instead of leaving he tugged on Ed's wrist, pulling him against his chest. "Just a minute..."

Edward closed his eyes, and relaxed, "Yeah, ok." He said quietly.

Draco smiled into Ed's hair, fingers playing with the ends of the golden strands.

"Did you miss her?" Edward murmured, "Your mother?"

Draco closed his eyes. "Yes," he admitted. "My mother is a good woman."

Edward leaned back, smiling, "So was mine." He said, and the smile was sincere, "She was...oh god, she was amazing." He ran his fingers through his bangs to fix them, "She made the best food too..."

Draco smiled back at him. "The way you talk about her, she must have been," he murmured.

"I miss her too." Edward said, his smile fading, "But that's not important now, let's go see your mom."

Draco leaned down, pecking Ed's lips softly. "And then we can go wherever you want."

Edward nodded, "Sounds good." He stepped out of the room, trying to memorize the color and shape of the door, the hall around it, where it was...

"I'll make sure you don't get lost," Draco laughed, whacking the back of Ed's head, though his movements were gentle.

Edward wrinkled his nose, "Fine, but if I do get lost, I am so blaming you." He waited for Draco to lead the way.

Draco's laugh echoed in the hall. "Come on, Mother's probably in her sitting room." Edward followed behind him easily, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, glad he'd decided to wear gloves today.

""Mother," Draco greeted when they found Narcissa. "You're safe." He stepped forward, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, yes, as are you," she replied. "Who is this?"

Edward bowed low, offering a smile, "I'm Edward Elric, I share Draco's dorm at school." He said, "I'm honored to meet you, ma'am."

Narcissa studied him. "Draco has told me about you. He included you in his letters." Draco flushed, ducking his head.

"M-Mother, just to tell you about my dorm.."

Edward straightened, "I'm surprised he would mention me..." He said, raising his eyebrows. "I hope you don't mind me being here, I should have written and asked personally."

"Ah, no, its perfectly alright." She was still watching him carefully. Draco knew what she was thinking.

"He's not one of them, Mother," he murmured.

"One of what?" Edward asked, blinking, he pushed his bangs behind his ear with his automail.

"Nothing," Draco replied, trying to show his apology to Ed with his eyes.

Edward shrugged, offering Narcissa a smile, "I've been looking forward to coming for a long while, you see, where I come from we don't celebrate Christmas."

"Well here, you can celebrate with us." Draco smiled at his mother's words. "My husband...couldn't be here." Her eyes looked distant.

Edward smiled, "I'm sorry for that." He murmured, "I'm sure he wishes he could be..." He didn't know what else to say.

Narcissa laughed coldly. "Oh, I'm sure...well I hope you enjoy your stay her, Edward."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." He said sincerely, bowing once more.

She gave him a ghost of a smile. "Oh, Draco, Pansy will be attending our party this year. I'm sure you'll be pleased."

Draco tensed. "Mother, she and I broke up."

Edward tried not to fidget, he felt awkward being a part of this conversation, "Excuse me...but...I'm kind of hungry, is there...is there any way I could eat something?" He asked politely.

"I'll get you something," Draco said eagerly. "Let the maids rest. Come on, Edward. Good bye, Mother."

"Oh...um, bye for now!" He called over his shoulder as Draco left the room, he followed behind quickly, "I really am hungry...all of the sudden."

"Yeah..." Draco muttered, and his eyes were angry. "Come on, let's get you some food, then."

Edward glanced at him, "You look...angry..." He pointed out quietly, "Never mind... where's the food?" He asked, staring down the giant hallway they'd just entered.

"Just." Draco sighed, rubbing his temples. "I didn't...want the mention of _her_."

Edward reached out hesitantly, and touched Draco's shoulder, "It's alright..." He murmured, "Aren't you hungry? We didn't eat on the train."

Draco blinked, and offered a small smile to his lover . "I suppose I am. There's plenty of food in the kitchen."

"I'm so lost already." Edward said, staring up at the towering ceiling, "I have no clue how to get back to my room, how do you find your way around?"

Draco laughed. "You'll get used to it, after you come here a few times."

Edward stared, "Somehow I don't think so." He said, but he was smiling, he glanced around again, "What does that door lead to?" It was huge, ornate, carved with snakes and a tree.

"That is...just my father's study." Draco pulled on Ed's hand, pulling him down the hall. "Come on, food, remember?"

Edward looked over his shoulder, "It looks so...elegant." He murmured, but then it was out of sight, "Oh yeah, food." His stomach growled.

Draco laughed. "Your stomach never fails me..." he muttered.

Edward blinked, "Hmm? What'd you say?" His stomach growled louder, "Never mind."

When they entered the kitchens, the maids fluttered around. "Master Malfoy, the house elves haven't prepared dinner yet..."

"It's alright." Draco nodded. "Can I get Mister Elric a snack, then?"

Edward stared, it was nearly the size of the Hogwarts kitchen, he swallowed, and the maids turned to him, he could see admiration in some of their eyes, longing in others, and all those interested in him began to offer him things. "Do you want some of this?" "Some pie?" "Some tarts?"

"Whoa..." Edward murmured, shocked, he couldn't focus on the array of foods held out before him.

Draco could see the admiration, and his eyes narrowed. "One at a time!" he snapped.

"What do you like, Mr. Elric?" One of the maids asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him, Edward swallowed, trying not to stutter with embarrassment,

"Um...Wh-what is there?" He asked, eyes sweeping over the offered foods again.

One maid ran up with a cheesecake. "I hope you find this to your liking..." Her hand touched his arm.

"Stop that," Draco growled.

Edward backed up, "I...what about chips?" He asked, blushing, "I just need something to eat..." The maids seemed to love that statement.

One maid giggled, blushing. "Oh, now?"

Draco stepped in front of Ed. "Just get him some chips. NOW."

Edward's breathing calmed when he saw Draco's back in front of him, and he let out a relieved breath, leaning against the wall.

The maids scurried off, afraid, and Draco tried to relax. His hands curled into fists, shoulders shaking. "Bloody hell, I want to just kiss you in front of them and make them mad..."

Edward took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "They're like a pack of wolves, I swear... Reminds me of the girls in East City." He shuddered.

"Girls follow you every where, huh?" Draco chuckled dryly. "Used to follow me, too, before Pansy scared them off..."

Edward shrugged, "I'm...actually really well known back in Amestris..." he mumbled, "It's not something I wanted, or even something I'm proud of, I actually detest it." He straightened up, running his hand down Draco's back, "The girls...they bother me more than anything..."

Draco sighed. "Having girls hanging off of me was nice for a while...but...not now." He looked over his shoulder into Ed's face.

Edward jerked back as the maids flooded back in, "Here you are, Mr. Elric, a fresh batch of chips." The woman in front held out a basket, "It's all in here, and some things to go on them too." She exclaimed, Edward didn't look inside the basket, he just took it,

"Um...thanks...I'm going now..."


	24. Chips

Chapter 24: Chips.

Draco scowled at the maids, making sure they stayed well away. "Elric and I will be in my room. No one bothers us until dinner!"

The maids bowed, looking disappointed, and Edward inched out the door, looking fearful.

"Hurry." He whispered, "I don't know the way back."

Draco gripped Ed's elbow, dragging him away. "Come on, this way," he snapped, but he wasn't mad at Ed.

Edward's eyes narrowed, but he followed quickly, the basket swinging in his hand. When they reached Ed's door he nearly turned into it, but then he realized that Draco was at the next door, and he stepped sideways over to it.

Draco ushered him in, closing the door and locking it, using spells to ensure their privacy. "...stupid maids."

Edward slumped in a chair, stomach growling angrily, and looked around. Draco's room was much similar to his, there was a table, with three chairs situated around it, and the bed was much the same, but with lighter blankets, Edward heaved the basket onto the table, "They're trying to feed us to death, I swear. I didn't know chips could weigh so much."

Draco arched his eyebrows, picking up the basket. "They seem to be the right weight. Go ahead and eat."

Edward's eyebrows pulled down, and he opened the basket curiously, "Fries...?" He murmured, lifting one of the potato pieces up, and blinking at it. He dug deeper in the basket, finding a bottle of ketchup, and the like. "Weird."

"Fries?" Draco gave him a look. "These are chips..."

"Um...in Amestris...chips are... not this." He gestured at the basket, "We call them Fries, fried potatoes, get it?" He shrugged, "Oh well...um...I'm hungry." He lifted out the plate from inside, and dumped some ketchup on the side before beginning to eat, "I'll get you some chips sometime."

"What do you call 'chips'?" Draco leaned on the table, stealing a potato.

"Well...they're crunchy, and hard, but salty...um...there are a ton of different kinds..." He bit his lip, "I can't really explain, they can be made out of corn meal...um..." He shrugged, and went back to eating.

"Ah, crisps!" Draco nodded. "We have them. They're called crisps."

Edward blinked, "Ah, ok." He said, filing the information away for later use, "I like fries too, so that's alright."

Draco smiled, poking Ed in the cheek with the potato piece. "You have to learn proper English if you're going to live here."

"I..." Edward's face fell, "I can't live here... I go home at the end of the year..." He leaned back in his chair, expression full of sadness.

Draco's face fell, but he quickly twisted it into an angry expression. "Is that so?" His fingers curled around the table.

"Yeah...Didn't McGonagall say that? At the beginning of the year?" He murmured, trying to remember, "I...I don't...I don't want to..." He whispered, pulling his knees up so his feet rested on his chair.

"No, I didn't hear that if she did." Draco grit his teeth. "Why? Why are you leaving?"

Edward trembled, "I live there...I work there..." He thought of the contract that bound him to the Military and shuddered, "I don't want to leave." He let his knees down, standing up, and wrapping his arms around himself, as if trying to hold himself together.

"I don't...want you to either." Draco took a shuddering breath. "There's got to be...some way for you to stay..."

Edward's face crumpled with pain, and tears poured down his cheeks, "I can't..." He whispered, "I've tried..."

Draco bit into his lip, which hadn't quite healed, making it bleed again. He straightened, stepping over. "Don't cry."

"I want to stay!" Edward moaned desolately, "I want to, I want to stay with you... I don't want to leave!" He dropped to his knees, grabbing Draco's shirt front, "Help me!"

Draco shivered, feeling tears sting his eyes, but he couldn't let them fall..."Stay with me..." he whispered. What he had to do at the end of the year wasn't important at this moment...

Edward buried his face in Draco's shirt, "I want to...we could...if we could run away..." He whispered, but his mind went to Alphonse, and he shivered, knowing he could only do that if Al went with them...

"I...I don't know if I can escape...They...He'll find me, which means...he'll find you." A huge shudder ripped through Draco's body. "I can't...I WON'T let him find you!"

Edward felt a chill slide down his spine, "Who?" He asked, afraid of the answer, or the lack of one, that usually comes. "Who?"

"I can't...tell you." Draco's voice was strangled. "You'll...run away from me...I..." He ducked his head. "I couldn't stand it if you did..."

"I'll tell you...why I can't stay...if you tell me who..." Edward whispered, "I'll tell you everything...everything."

"I..." Draco's eyes were wide, fearful. "I don't know..."

Edward leaned back, "I am...Edward Elric...the Fullmetal Alchemist, State Alchemist of Amestris. I was born in Resembool, in the year 1899, The year 1980 here. At the age of ten, my younger brother and I attempted to bring our mother back to life with Alchemy. We failed. I lost my arm and leg, Al lost his body. At age twelve, equiped with this automail, I joined the Military in order to get Al's body back. A year ago I got Alphonse's body back..." Edward shuddered, "In exchange for everything...I signed a contract binding me to the Military for a further three years." He shivered again. "I am trapped, simply to take care of my brother... I have given up my life."

Draco stared at Ed with wide eyes. "...are you serious?"

Edward trembled, "I'm being completely honest... I don't think I left anything out..."

Draco's lips trembled. "I am...a Death Eater, thanks mainly to my father. The Dark Lord has complete control of me. I'm being...trained to be a murderer. He says...he says if I don't he'll kill my mother." Draco's voice was desperate, scared. "He'll kill the others I care about too...and I...I love you, Edward." Draco was shaking badly, and he couldn't stop. "If I don't kill he'll kill you...and I can't run...he'll find me."

Edward swallowed, eyes downcast, he leaned forward, pushing Draco's sleeve up, and trailing his tongue over the black serpent and skull tattoo, covering it entirely with his tongue, he looked up at Draco, "I love you too..." He whispered, "I...I love you... I love you... I love you..." He licked the tattoo again.

Draco grabbed Ed's cheeks, crushing their lips together hard enough to bruise. He couldn't help it now; he was crying, and he buried his face into Ed's chest, sobbing loudly.

"I don't care what you are..." Ed whispered in Draco's ear, holding him close, "I'm a dog of the Military, that doesn't bother you?" Ed squeezed Draco in his arms.

Draco shuddered, still sobbing, and shook his head. "I trust you..."

"I trust you too..." Edward sighed, pulling Draco to the bed, and sitting them both down on it, he stroked Draco's back, "I'm supposed to...track down his supporters...in Hogwarts... But I can't...I can't..." He whispered fervently, "I suspected...when I saw your tattoo, but I didn't say anything..."

Draco looked at Ed with dripping eyes. "You've...known?"

"I didn't know for sure..." Edward mumbled, "I didn't want to...really...I wanted you to tell me..." His voice dropped quieter, "I won't report it...I'll keep saying I haven't found anyone..."

Draco sighed, and pressed his face back into Ed's chest. "I don't want to kill anyone..."

"I've killed people." Edward admitted, shivering, "I might have to kill more people..."

Draco shifted. "You're not a bad person, you know."

"Everything I touch breaks..." Edward murmured, eyes on the floor.

Draco smiled wryly. "I'm not broken yet. Not completely."

Edward looked up, his hands on Draco's hips, "No, not yet." He murmured, eyes lifting to Draco's.

"I think I can handle you..." Draco grinned, wiping his eyes.

Edward pushed Draco over backwards, so he landed on the bed with Ed on top of him, "You think so?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Draco smirked, eyes bloodshot. "Want to show me?"

Edward blushed, "What do you mean?" He asked softly, trying to keep his mind away from the possibility.

Draco blushed, looking away. "Don't make me lose my nerve..."

Edward nodded, "I won't." He whispered, kissing across Draco's face to his throat, and then slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he licked down Draco's chest, stopping at one nipple and swirling his tongue around it sensually, his hands wandered lower, and unbuttoned Draco's pants.

Draco shuddered, closing his eyes. He licked his drying lips, taking deep, nervous breaths. "Edward..."

"Don't be nervous." Edward whispered, moving up to kiss Draco's lips, "Trust me?" He pulled Draco's pants off, flinging them on the floor, then pulling him up so he could do the same to his shirt. Ed's clothes soon followed.

Edward took a deep breath, and sucked on his fingers, coating them in saliva, and sliding them down Draco's body, "Ready?" He asked, as one slick finger circled Draco's entrance.

"Obviously I trust you," Draco snapped, but it was breathless. "Go...go ahead..." He let out a low moan.

Edward nodded nervously, and pushed his finger in, slow and gentle, "Tell me...if I'm hurting you." He whispered, "I've never...been on top before."

Draco took a deep breath, trying to relax like he had on the train. "Nn...feels nice..." he whispered.

Edward slid another finger into Draco's body, pushing them deep, then spreading them apart, after a moment he slid one more finger inside.

Draco gasped, and shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ed...Edward..."

Ed stopped, eyes wide with alarm, "Did I hurt you?" He asked, biting his lip.

Draco shook his head. "No...damn...feels good..."

Edward pushed his fingers a little deeper, then pulled them free, spitting on his palm and rubbing it over his length, "Are you sure?"

Draco glared at him. "Hurry up before I change my mind okay?"

Edward pushed slowly inside, inch by inch, hunching his body over Draco's, "Ah..." He moaned.

Draco winced, and grunted, pulling Ed down and nipping at his lips. "Ah…bloody hell…Edward…"

Edward stilled, "I'm sorry." He murmured, face twisted with the effort not to move. "I didn't...mean...to hurt you."

"'M not bloody fragile," Draco grumbled, glaring at Ed again. "I can handle it..." He kissed Ed again, shivering.

Edward stared down at him, "It can hurt really bad..." Ed whispered, looking a little upset, "I don't intentionally inflict pain on other people." He pulled back, then thrust forward, he moaned, he felt like he was on fire, burning with passion and heat, "God...you're really...tight..." Ed whimpered.

Draco moaned under his breath. "Never...done it this way before...git," he panted, cheeks flushed. He licked up Ed's neck.

"I'm not tight anymore?" Edward asked, gasping for breath, he pulled his hips back again, then pushed forward, feeling it loosen a little bit, making it easier for him to move.

"Ah!" Draco was embarrassed with himself for the noises Ed was making. "Fuck yeah...you are..."

Edward thrust forward harder, "Th-thanks..." He murmured, dragging one of Draco's legs onto his flesh shoulder, "Uhn...ah...ah!" He jerked his hips at a fast pace, his automail gently grasping Draco's member.

Draco's head flew back against the pillows, exposing his neck. "Ah! S-Shit! Ah!" he moaned, unable to shut his mouth.

Edward bit his lip, but the moans filtered out anyway, he contorted Draco's other leg between his, and thrust harder into the pliant, slender body beneath his, watching Draco's mouth move, he stroked the moaning teen faster with his automail, "Do you...like it...Draco?"

"Ah, yes…" Draco hissed, breath coming out sharply. "E-Edward!"

Edward thrust forward, his body stretching Draco's legs apart, and opening his body to the quick movements.

"Nn...a-ah!' Draco's fingers gripped Ed's back, fingers digging in to the tan skin of the body above him. "M-More," he hissed, lusty eyes demanding.

Edward forced his body deeper into Draco's, jerking at the pale teen's cock, and leaning down to bite at his exposed chest, which was heaving. "You're...beautiful..." Edward whispered, at a loss for any other words. He rolled his head back, and pushed forward, sliding in to the hilt and hitting that spot within Draco's body.

Draco's head snapped up almost painfully, eyes widening at he let out a loud moan. "There, right there," he gasped, though he'd never admit he was practically begging.

Edward pulled back, and slammed forward, jarring his hips almost painfully, but he hit the spot again, hard, just as he squeezed Draco's member, "You know...you can...cum...from...contact in there...alone?" Ed panted.

"Don't...doubt it..." Draco choked out, holding on to Ed's shoulders for dear life as pleasure rippled through his nerves.

Edward gripped Draco's leg harder against him, and thrust as deep as he could get, "I'm...close..." He moaned.

"Uhn...Ed...I am too," Draco admitted, beads of sweat rolling down his quivering body. "Please..."

The last hit to his prostate was enough to send Draco over the edge with a startled cry, fingers ripping through the bed sheets as he squeezed tight around his lover, spilling into Ed's hand.

Edward jerked when Draco squeezed around him, and hunched over the body beneath his, thrusting once more before he came.

Draco groaned softly when he felt warm liquid splash against his inner walls; it was a strange feeling. He looked up to watch Ed's pleasured expression.

Edward slumped over Draco's body, "Holy shit...I see why...you...like...being on top..." He panted, rubbing his face against Draco's sweaty chest.

"And...I guess...I don't mind being bottom," Draco forced out. "That's...as far as I'll admit." He smiled sleepily, still shivering with aftershocks.

Edward slowly pulled out of Draco's body, and curled next to him on the bed, "It's a lot of work..." He commented on being top.

Draco pulled Ed against him. "And being bottom is tiring...I'm back on top next time." He laughed softly. "Though...you're damn good..." he admitted quietly, looking away.

Edward smiled tiredly, "Thanks...I think I prefer bottom though..." He rested his head on Draco's shoulder, and closed his eyes, "How long till dinner? I think we need to shower..."

Draco played with Ed's hair, trying to think. "Couple hours, perhaps?"

"What...would your...mother do if she found out about us?" Ed whispered, eyebrows raised, "And where can I shower...?"


	25. Get Used to It

Chapter 25: Get used to it

Draco frowned. "I don't know..." he admitted, bringing Ed closer. "I don't know..." He sighed. "Bathroom is through that door." He pointed, arm feeling like goo.

"Alright, there's nothing for it." He said, trying to sound British, Ed scooped Draco into his arms, and headed for the bathroom.

Draco flailed around, smacking at Ed's head. "What the hell? Put me down!" He felt his masculinity slipping away.

Edward held him tighter, "Stop that!" He growled, "Dammit! Stop hitting me, you look like a limp noodle, so I thought I'd carry you!" He grimaced, and plopped Draco onto the bathroom floor, leaning over to turn the shower on.

Draco glared from the floor, attempting to stand on wobbling legs. His lower body was just not agreeing with him. "I...I'm perfectly fine to walk by myself..."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Fine, I won't do things for you, alright?" He growled, pulling the tie out of his hair, and dropping it on the counter by the sink, he stepped into the cool spray, and groaned.

Draco stumbled into the shower, grabbing the soap rack for support. "Bloody hell, how are you supposed to move after that?" he complained, rubbing his backside.

Edward shrugged, "I don't have a problem with it anymore..." He murmured, his body swayed beneath the spray as if he were dancing to his own music in his head, and he scrubbed the sweat off his body with a bar of soap.

Draco watched, intrigued by the way the water droplets bounced of Ed's slender form. _Come on, brain, stop those thoughts..._ With a sigh, he wondered why he even tried to stop himself anymore.

Edward sighed beneath the spray of water, and closed his eyes, seeming to realize he was swaying, he stopped, and his soft voice filled the bathroom with humming. A slightly eerie tune, one he couldn't remember the words to.

Draco listening to the sound, and his eyes widened slightly, just enjoying it. Ed had a beautiful voice, even just humming, and it sent shivers down his spine. He didn't realize how foolish he must look, just standing there, openly gawking.

Edward's voice hitched for a second, and he stopped, eyes opening, he sighed, "I don't remember how it goes after that..." He whispered, before stepping out from under the spray, and wrapping one of Draco's plush towels around his body.

Draco shook his head to clear it, washing himself quickly, grimacing at the liquid that had escaped to drip down his thighs. He turned the shower off, climbing out and wrapping a towel around his waist. "You...sing well," he murmured.

Edward looked up, having switched to toweling his hair, "Um...my mom says I sang before I talked." He said, smiling slightly. "Or...she used to."

Draco kissed Ed's shoulder, smiling softly. "You should sing more often..."

Edward shrugged, "I...I just don't do it often, it's not manly, or so Roy always said..." He finished toweling his hair, and wiped the water from the rest of his body, before ambling back into Draco's room and pulling his clothes on.

Draco scowled, following after and pulling a fresh set off clothes from his drawers. "Roy is your ex? He sounds like an arse, if you ask me."

Edward blinked, "Ah...well...I suppose he was..." He said, but he didn't look like he thought so. "I'm going to go change, alright? I'm tired of this uniform."

Draco nodded, scowl still on his face. "Go ahead, I'll wait for you."

"Does it hurt now?" Edward asked from the doorway, eyeing Draco's expression.

"Ah, not so much anymore." Draco tried to remove the scowl. "The shower helped."

Alright..." Edward said reluctantly, before slipping next door to change. He dug through his suitcase, biting his lip, all his clothes seemed ragged and old in comparison to Draco's, and the household, he settled on a pair of black slacks, and a white button up shirt, brushing and braiding his hair.

Draco had to smile when he opened Ed's door. "You look nice," he told his lover, eyes trailing along Ed's form.

Edward jumped, spinning around, "Oh god...I thought you were one of the maids!" He exclaimed, fluffing out his bangs so they would dry.

Draco laughed, doubling over. "Scared you, didn't I?" He leered.

Edward wrinkled his nose, "No, I just don't like those maids." He grumbled, he was glad a moment later he'd said it so quietly, for one of the maids came up,

"Mr. Elric, Master Malfoy, dinner is being served early tonight due to your return."

Draco turned at once, eyes hard as if he dared the maid to get too close to his lover. "Thank you. We'll be there shortly."

The maid bowed, and walked away, Edward visibly relaxed, and pulled his shoes on,

"Well...let's go then..." He murmured, hoping the amazing hunger would return and allow him to eat.

Draco stopped, visibly hesitating, then grabbed Ed's hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. "To...help me through dinner," he explained awkwardly.

Edward blinked, glanced around, and dragged Draco into his arms, kissing him hard and fast, "There, that's for me." He winked, before stepping into the hall.

Draco chuckled, pushing his hands into his pockets as he led the way to the dining room. He hoped the shower had cleared the signs of both tears and sex, and doubly hoped his limp wasn't _too_ noticeable.

Edward followed behind him, trying to keep calm, fidgeting with his clothing, and wrinkling his nose as he found new holes and frayed threads upon them. When they reached the dining room he straightened up, trying to seem confident.

Draco gave him a quick smile before he pushed open the doors, leading the way to the table where his mother already sat, pale and blond as he himself was. "Good evening, Mother."

Edward tried not to stare at the huge dining room table, only one end was set, and one of the maids pulled out a chair for him, "Mr. Elric, your seat." She murmured, seeming, for the moment, only respectful. Edward sat slowly while Narcissa nodded to Draco.

Another maid pulled the chair out for Draco, and he thanked her, glad he had been placed next to Ed.

As soon as he sat he shifted uncomfortable. A dull ache had returned in his backside, and he couldn't sit still, squirming in his chair.

Edward glanced at Draco apologetically as Narcissa shot him a glance. Then the woman's eyes turned on him, eyeing his clothes, "Your friend's clothes are...rather shabby." Mrs. Malfoy commented, Edward flushed scarlet.

Draco looked up. "I think they look fine, Mother," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady. He wouldn't raise his voice against his mother. "They're perfect."

"Not for our home, Draco. When did you get so careless?" She asked him, "I'll have Gabriel take him to buy some new clothing tomorrow."

"I said I think they look fine, Mother." Draco clenched his teeth. "He's my mate. What he wants to wear is his choice."

Edward's eyes locked on his plate, "I..." He began but Narcissa was talking again,

"They certainly do not look fine, Gabriel will take him to buy clothes tomorrow." She said, there was a finality to her tone that said the conversation was over.

"Mother, stop it." Draco scowled. "Just stop it."

Edward lifted his head, "I'm fine with that, Draco, I don't have much money, but I'll do what I can, Ma'am." He said, bowing his head to Narcissa, who smiled at him, it didn't feel kind, it felt triumphant. Edward's eyes went back to his plate.

"Has it been cold at school? Both of your lips are terribly chapped."

Draco grit his teeth, stabbing forcibly at the salad that was placed in front of him. "Yes, they're cold," he muttered, too angry to be embarrassed.

Narcissa raised her pale eyebrows, then began to eat daintily, Edward eyed the myriad of silverware, unsure what to use, but afraid to ask.

"Use the fork farthest from the plate," Draco whispered out of the corner of his mouth, covering it up by taking a sip of his wine.

Edward lifted the fork, and passed it to his left hand to eat, trying to eat slowly. He was surprised when the maid whisked his food away, and set down a new plate.

Draco looked over at him. "Are you okay to eat?" he murmured.

Edward swallowed, "Y-yeah." He murmured, Narcissa glanced at him, and he fell silent, trying to eat fast enough to finish his food, without seeming crude.

Draco shifted in his seat again, feeling his mother's eyes on him. "You don't have to eat fast, I'll talk to them..." he told Ed.

"It's fine." Edward whispered, keeping his gaze down.

Draco scowled at his plate, angry with his mother, and angry at himself for not sticking up for Ed more. _Some lover I am._ He gulped down his soup.

Edward finished his food, and another plate was set before him, he chewed his lip, "Um...excuse me..." He murmured, pushing his chair back, "Where's the nearest bathroom?"

Draco pushed his own chair back automatically to follow, while a maid frowned. "Just outside the doors, to the left."

Edward clamped his mouth shut, and tried not to hurry out the door, once out of sight he flung himself around the corner, and into the bathroom, hunching over a toilet, sweat beading on his forehead, "Dammit..." He whispered, losing everything he'd eaten that day.

Draco ignored his mother's glare, rocketing after Ed. "Are you okay?" He dropped to his knees, pulling Ed's hair back.

"I'll be f- ah!" He didn't manage to finish his sentence, "I'll be fine, just gimme a minute." He managed to pant afterward.

Draco stood, closing the door on a maid and locking it. He pulled a washcloth from the rack, soaking it and cold water and using it to clean Ed's mouth.

Edward leaned against him, "I hate this." He whimpered, "I'm tired of it..." Ed shook his head slightly, "I can't finish dinner...not now..."

"You don't have to," Draco whispered. "Go lay down, in my bed if you want. I'll be there soon."

Edward stood up slowly, "I think...I think I will." He murmured.

Draco reached out to steady him. "Be careful going back. I'm sending one of the maids with you so you don't get lost."

Edward shuddered, "I can make it alone." He said, shakily, "I don't want them to take me."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Ed, you're sick, and my manor is big..."

"B-b-but..." He stuttered, swallowing, "I..." He hung his head, "Fine."

Draco leaned forward, pressing his lips against Ed's sweaty forehead. "Sleep in my bed, remember."

Edward nodded slowly, "I know..." He murmured. Standing up slowly, he ambled out the door, arms around his stomach.

"I'll be there as soon as dinner is over. Get some rest." Draco looked as if he wanted to follow, but he knew he couldn't.

Ed bit his lip, and followed one of the maids, who was babbling at him in a way that made Ed want to punch her.

Draco took a deep breath as he returned to the table. "He's sick," he told his mother as explanation.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, "Sick?" She murmured, "Draco, why is he here?" She asked, "You realize you're placing him, and yourself in danger."

Draco's shoulders shook. "He wanted to come. And I didn't want him to have to stay at Hogwarts alone."

Narcissa leaned forward, "So you brought him here? Where HE could show up at any moment to check on us?"

Draco's eyes widened in horror. "Mother, he...he wouldn't dare it."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, "He already has, twice, and now that you're here, I'm sure he will again."

"I'll lock Edward in the room. Ed won't need an explanation." Draco shuddered.

"Do you really think that will work?" She scoffed, "He'll know."

"The Dark Lord won't bother with...someone who is only my lackey." Draco apologized to Ed in his mind. "He is only a subordinate, nothing more." His voice was cold.

Narcissa shook her head, "I'm no mind reader, but even I can tell that he's not only a lackey." She stood up, leaving her last plate untouched, "The dark lord is skilled in that area, and he will know."

Draco shuddered again. "He...he is nothing to me, Mother." His voice was shaking. "The...Dark Lord will believe that."

"You don't understand Draco, he can look into your thoughts and know what you're really thinking!" She grabbed Draco's arms, "Tell me the truth, Draco, if he means anything to you, you'll answer honestly. Does he have any skills the dark lord may be able to utilize? anything to keep him alive?"

Draco felt like screaming. "He does...he does..."

"Then you would do well to inform the Dark Lord of that, say you're trying to recruit him..." She walked away, "And do it quickly."

Draco's teeth started chattering, but it had nothing to do with cold. He ran on shaking legs to his room, practically breaking down the door. "EDWARD!"

Edward looked up, eyes glazed, "What...?" He murmured tiredly, he was curled on the floor close to Draco's bed, it looked as if he'd just fallen on the floor and stayed there.

Draco crouched, cradling Ed to his chest. "I have...you have to get out of here."

Edward stared, "Why? what's going on?" He asked, sitting up in Draco's embrace, "What's the matter?"

"He's coming here," Draco hissed, eyes fearful. "Mother says that since I'm here, he'll come." He let out a sob.

Edward turned his head, looking out the window, which had a view of the sloping lawns and the gate, "I think it's too late to leave, Draco." He whispered.

"No…." Draco whispered back. "Why is he here?" He could barely breathe. "Edward…I'm going to have to say some things to him that you won't want to hear. Can you…trust that they're not true?"

Edward looked at him, golden eyes full of confusion, insecurities, "I...yes..." He whispered.

"I love you, Edward." Draco's voice was firm. "No matter what I say, no matter what I do, know that I love you. Don't react, don't cry, don't get angry, be respectful, and don't talk to him unless he talks to you."

"Respectful?" Edward gave a choked laugh, "I don't even give my commanding officers respect..." He swallowed another laugh, which sounded like a gargle in his throat, "I'll try."

"Edward." Draco made sure Ed was looking straight into his eyes. "If you don't do it, we're all dead. You will be first. Think of Al...think of...me, what we'll do if you're gone..."

"I can't...I'll try, I'll _try_. I can't...I..." He swallowed, trying to calm down, peering into the silvery depths of Draco's eyes, "I'll do it." He whispered.

Draco kissed him quickly, longingly, then pulled away. "I have to greet him," he whispered, hearing his mother's voice and two pairs of footsteps approaching.

"Draco is right this way, my Lord..."

Edward stood up, looking shaky on his feet, head bowed, hair coming unbound, he reached back and tightened the hair tie around it.

When Voldemort entered, Draco was ready, reverting back into his old shell. A sly smirk was on his lips, and his eyes were cold. He bowed deeply while his mother left them. "My Lord...it is an honor to see you again..."

Edward offered a bow of his own, he didn't lift his eyes.

Voldemort eyed the blond teenagers in front of him, "Draco..." He said, his voice like a hiss, "And who is this?"

Draco laughed cruelly. "Nothing more than my play thing, my Lord. He does have some uses, reasons I've kept him alive."

Edward focused on breathing steadily, forcing his hands not to clench into fists.

"Useful? How is this," Voldemort lifted Edward's braid, "Useful?"


	26. A Thing

Chapter 26: A thing

"This thing is an alchemist. A skilled one, though dumb as a brick." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm still training him to the Dark Lord's ways, but when I'm through he'll be an important asset."

Voldemort's fingers slid up the braid to Edward neck, lifting the teen's chin, Edward couldn't help it, his eyes flickered up, and Voldemort's crimson eyes were staring straight into his. Voldemort hummed under his breath, "Interesting eyes...He looks almost exotic." He said, gripping Edward's chin with his long pale fingers, Edward repressed a shudder. "I can have any Alchemist I want, what's any different about this thing?"

Draco smirked. "His alchemy is beyond any other alchemist's. He can make things no other can."

"A boast, I'm sure." Voldemort said, his breath hit Edward's face, and the alchemist fought the urge to recoil, "He seems jumpy...I want him in my rooms tonight, I will decide if he's worthwhile or not."

"In...your room, Master?" Draco bowed. "If I may ask, is there a certain reason? Tonight we were to continue our training."

"I doubt he learned Alchemy from you, young Malfoy." Voldemort murmured, "I want to see what he can do...plus, he's to be mine, not yours. If he requires training, I'll do it myself." The snakelike face was inches from Edward's, the alchemist repressed another shudder. "Now, Draco, about your mission...you have failed twice now to kill your target..."

"Yes, sir." Draco looked meek. "I think I require your help more than he. I live to please you, My Lord. In any way." He tried not to shudder at the memories.

Voldemort shook his head, "No, he will spend the night with me, Draco. Stop making excuses Draco, are you attached to this...animal?"

"No, sir. This thing is nothing more than a pawn." Draco bowed once more.

"I will discuss your mission with you later, for now, escort the animal to my usual rooms." Voldemort swept from the room, beckoning the silent Narcissa, who'd been waiting outside, with him, and Edward stood rigid and horror struck behind him.

As soon as Voldemort was gone Draco broke down, shaking so violently he was brought to his knees. "Shit...Ed...get out of here...I'll take the backlash..."

Edward's lips curved in a sad smile, "You should...you should know already...either you leave with me, or I stay." He whispered, crouching by Draco, "I've been through it before..." Ed sighed, "It's not that bad..."

"As have I," Draco gasped, pulling Ed into his arms. "And with him...with him its worse than anything."

Edward nuzzled against Draco's shoulder and throat, "I'll be alright...I'll be fine..." He whispered, stroking Draco's hair, "Just...pretend I'm gone, pretend I was smart enough to run away..." He murmured, "Now...take me there...I don't want to see you hurt, Draco."

Draco looked at Ed with desperate eyes. "Git," he choked out. "Do you think I want to see _you_ hurt?" He cupped the back of Ed's head, kissing him fiercely.

Edward licked Draco's lips, and stood up, pulling Draco up with him, "Come on... I can't find it alone, and we'll both be in trouble if I don't go."

Draco took a shuddering breath, pulling Ed's hands to his lips and kissing them with shaking lips. "I love you..." he whispered. "Edward, I do..."

Edward smiled, "I know. I love you too." He murmured, golden eyes flickering across Draco's face.

Draco's expression was pained. "Edward, there's got to be some way to convince you not to go..."

"You won't leave with me, Draco. There's no other way." He whispered, "Now...take me there...before he comes back looking."

Draco tried to compose himself, to slip the mask back on as he took Ed to the door, squeezing his hand one last time before leading him out. _I don't think I can do this..._

Edward took a deep breath, and let Draco lead him, trying to remember the way, every turn, every movement.

"Are you going to know how to get back?" Draco whispered, stopping in front of the grandest doors in the house. "I want you back when you can..."

Edward lifted his head, his expression blank, "Mark the floor...something no-one else will notice...I'll...I'll come to you as soon as I can."

Draco shuddered again. "I...I will...Don't do this, Edward."

Edward turned, lifting his dull golden eyes to Draco's, "This is...who I am...just ask Alphonse...my stupid over protectiveness..." He pushed open the ornate doors, and stepped through.

Draco watched the doors close, and he hated himself more than anything at the moment, backing against a wall and sliding down.

Voldemort looked from the window, crimson eyes flashing. "Sit, alchemist..."

Edward sat on a chair, hands on his knees, eyes on the floor. "Y-yes sir."

"Good...Draco has taught you respect." Voldemort smirked. "He seems to have taken an interest in you...are you really just his...whore?"

Edward tensed at the word, but steadied himself, "I am...whatever he wants me to be, Lord." His voice shook on the title.

"Then you must be anything I want you to be..." Voldemort told him. "I've already taught Draco the...proper etiquette when "pleasing" his master...shall I teach you?"

Edward's eye were locked on the floor, he swallowed, "If it pleases you...Lord." He whispered.

Voldemort laughed, and it was crueler than Draco's had ever been, the darkest of laughs. "Good boy...you've got some use after all..."

Edward winced, face twisting in pain as he pulled his pants back on, his body was covered in huge developing bruises, his face was swollen on one side, there were bloody scratches down his back, and he hurt all over. He buttoned his pants with sore fingers, and limped toward the doors, he'd been dismissed, and he couldn't get out of there fast enough. His shirt was slung over his arm, his shoes held in his automail fingers, he pushed through the doors and out of the room, holding back tears.

Draco sat in a corner of his room, eyes dead as he stared at nothing. _Why did I let him go? How could I?_

The hallways were lined with scratch marks that could have been looked over easily, but he knew Ed would notice them. Ed always noticed everything...

Edward stumbled, nearly fell, but caught himself on the wall, eyes on the scratch marks Draco had made, he forced himself forward, eyes full of pain, he finally reached Draco's door, and fumbled with the handle, shaking.

Draco jerked his head back, eyes wide at the doorknob as Ed stumbled in. He wanted to reach out, but was afraid...what if Ed hated him...?

Edward's eyes locked on Draco, shimmering with unshed tears, he held out his hand, reaching as he took one slow step forward, wincing at the movement.

Draco shot forward immediately, throwing hesitation out the window, and pulled Ed into his arms, picking him up and carrying him to the bed. "I'm sorry..." he choked out.

Edward leaned his head against Draco's chest, eyes flickering closed, "Not...your...fault..." He whispered, before his body went slack. His shoes and shirt fell to the floor.

Draco tried not to look, but he couldn't help it. He felt like screaming at the wounds, the bruises, but his voice didn't come out. He held Ed tight, knowing he wouldn't sleep that night. He would just watch over...

It was hours before Edward woke again, his eyes slid open slowly in the darkness of Draco's room, and he looked up at his lover, lips twitching into a tired smile, "...love you..." He whispered, his throat hurt, he had screamed, it felt raw.

Draco's fingers rubbed at Ed's throat, eyes hard. "Love you, too..." he murmured, bowing his head over his lover's.

Edward lifted his abused left arm, tracing Draco's lips with his fingers, "You alright...?" He murmured, his voice hoarse.

"No..." Draco whispered, voice shaking. "You don't have to talk if your throat hurts..."

"I want to...talk to...you." Ed whispered, his fingers still on Draco's lips, "You look tired."

Draco kissed Ed's fingers. "So do you."

Edward shook his head, "I'm not...just...achy." It was an understatement, he felt like his lower body was on fire, like he'd been used as a punching bag... which wasn't far from the truth. Voldemort had covered every mark Draco had left on him.

Draco grit his teeth. "I feel...useless...I couldn't...do anything..."

"You weren't...supposed to." Ed whispered, wincing, "I need...to shower...I feel disgusting..."

"Come on...I'll clean you off," Draco told him, picking him up and carrying him like Ed had done earlier. It felt so long ago...

"No...no..." Edward struggled in Draco's arms, tears suddenly flooded down his face, "I don't...want...you...to see..."

Draco's eyes widened. "Ed...its okay..."

"Please...don't look...at me..." Edward sobbed, "Please!"

"Don't cry..." Draco looked pained. "I won't look, I promise. Just let me stay in there with you...I'll keep my back turned..."

Edward calmed, eyes downcast, "I...alright..." He whispered, his throat burned. "S-set me down...please..."

Draco rested him gently on his feet. "Be careful..."

Edward nodded, eyes on the floor, he hobbled over to the shower, glancing back to make sure Draco wasn't looking, before he dropped his pants to the floor. His lower half was more bruises than unmarred skin. His flexibility had intrigued Voldemort. Ed shuddered and turned the shower on.

Draco tried not to look, staring firmly at the wall. "He should...be gone tomorrow, even before we wake up," he whispered. "He never stays long."

Edward trembled as he stepped inside the shower, and began to scrub at his skin, it was like Snape all over again, just a hundred times worse, fresh tears mingled with the water pouring over him.

Draco heard the silence, and sighed, feeling tears sting his eyes; tears Ed would never see. "Tomorrow we'll do something together, away from here, if you want."

Edward sobbed into his hands, "Y-y-yeah..." He choked, "Somewhere..."

"Anywhere you want." Draco's voice was hoarse, and tears dripped from his eyes. "In all of England."

Edward nodded, forgetting that Draco couldn't see him, then shut the water off, wrapping a towel around his lower body, he eyed the discarded pants with horror.

"There are some pajamas in the top drawer in my room." Draco wiped his eyes. "They'll be big, but they'll keep you warm. I think it will snow tonight.."

Edward ambled out of the room, he'd lost his hair tie, and didn't feel up to getting a new one. He pulled the indicated drawer open, and dragged the set of pajamas out, sitting on the floor to put them on. He held back a whimper at the pain.

Draco heard it, heart sinking even more. "Can I look now?"

Edward leaned back, swallowing, "Y-yeah..." He murmured, glancing down to make sure the shirt was buttoned up, even though Draco had already seen his chest. It was his back he was worried about.

Draco stood, re-entering his bedroom, where he enveloped Ed in his arms. "I...I don't know if we can sleep together..."

Edward's face filled with horror, "I...but..." He protested quietly, the shock evident in his voice.

Draco's stomach ripped with guilt. "I...I'll stay. I'm sorry."

"It's...it's ok..." Ed whispered, pulling free of Draco's arms slowly, "I don't want you to get into trouble." He hobbled out the bedroom door, and into his room, crawling under the blankets with another whimper.

Draco followed him, eyes dark. "Edward, I just...don't want you to get hurt further. But I'll stay for as long as I can."

"No...y-you should get some sleep." Edward whispered, "I hope...I hope he leaves..." He sniffled, then pulled the blankets over his head, and curled in a ball.

Draco crawled into the bed, hugging the blanket ball. "I'm staying."

Edward peeked out from under the blankets, eyes red, "It's cold, at least get under here..." He whispered, throat dry.

Draco flipped up the blankets, throwing them over he and Ed again. "Are you cold?"

Edward settled his left arm over Draco's side, pulling the blankets over both their heads, "Yeah." He stared into Draco's eyes, they were nose to nose, curled under the blankets.

Draco blushed despite himself, leaning forward to peck Ed's lips. "Where do you want to go tomorrow?"

Edward winced when Draco kissed him, pressing on the swollen side of his face, "Anywhere..."

"I want to take you far away from here," Draco whispered, looking angry. "There's a field some kilometers away where I practice Quidditch."

Edward shook his head, "Hurts too much..." He whimpered, closing his eyes.

"Not to practice..." Draco touched the un-swollen side of Ed's face. "To...sit, and watch the snow."

Edward shivered, "Too cold...can't we...go to a town?"

"Ah, yeah...we have to anyway." Draco grimaced. "I...It's only your first day and...already everything's gone batshit."

"Have to...anyway...?" Ed asked, looking confused, he petted Draco's face with his fingertips, his hand ached, but he wanted to feel his skin.

"My mother," Draco grunted. "She may not be as bad as my father but she's still stuck-up."

"Cl-clothes." Ed remembered, "Oh yeah..." He nodded, but the pillow scratched a cut on his face, and he stilled, "You...you'll come with me, right?"

"Of course." Draco nodded. "And pay for everything. It's not your fault my mother is spoiled."

Edward pressed his automail to the painful side of his face, "You…don't have to do that...I'll shop second hand, like I always have..."

"I don't want you to have to spend any money," Draco muttered, arms wrapping carefully around Ed.

Edward hissed in extreme pain as soon as Draco's hands reached his back. He arched trying to alleviate the pressure the barest touch gave to his back.

Draco jerked his hands away immediately, eyes wide. "Sorry."

Edward's body went limp, and he swallowed, eyes tearing up, "Ow..."

Draco's shoulders shook, and his eyes stung. "I'm sorry," he repeated, and kept repeating. "I'm sorry."

Edward pressed his flesh fingers to Draco's lips, "Hey...shh..."

Draco grabbed the hand, kissing it repeatedly. His eyes stared deep into Ed's, reflecting pain. "I..."

"No, shh. Don't say anything... I love you." Edward brushed his bruised and swollen lips across Draco's, then pulled back, closing his eyes.

Draco blinked, and closed his eyes too, feeling himself relax. His hand found Ed's in the dark.

Edward let his mind drift, but the discomfort in his body refused to allow him sleep. After awhile, once Draco's breathing had evened out, Ed pulled the blankets down slightly, and watched the snow that was now falling outside the window.

The next morning Voldemort was gone, and Draco didn't even try to mask his relief. He threw a blanket around Ed's shoulders, kissing his un-bruised cheek. "Letter came for you."

Edward blinked at him, "Really?" His speech was slightly slurred do to his swollen cheek, he held his hand out for the letter.

"From Al," Draco explained with a grin. "I guess he was serious about writing you." _I hope it makes you smile..._


	27. Excuses Excuses

Chapter 27: Excuses, excuses

Edward took it slowly, opening it with stiff fingers, and let it unfurl, he smiled, but stopped when it tugged at the swollen skin of his left cheek. _Dear Ed, how've you been since we parted ways? I worry about you. How's your automail?_ The letter began.

_There we go, formality over. I miss you, Brother. A lot. When we get back to school I'm going to spend a lot of time with you! I promise. _

_Harry's been acting weird lately. He keeps wanting me to ask you about Draco. I won't though. Not the way he wants. I hope you're having fun with him, Brother._

_Love, Al._

Edward rolled the letter back up, quirking the right side of his mouth, "God, he worries too much." He said, wincing when he leaned forward, a knock came on the door, and Ed looked up into the piercing eyes of the driver Gabriel.

"The car is ready, Master Malfoy, Master Elric." He said, eyes flickering coldly over Edward's bruised state. "The madam sent a set of clothes for you, Mr. Elric."

Draco stepped in front of Ed protectively, giving Gabriel a hard stare. "Tell my mother the ones he's wearing are fine."

Edward sighed, "Draco...it's fine." He growled, but it was hardly threatening do to his hoarse throat. He took the bundle of clothes from Gabriel, who bowed and left the room. Edward eyed the fancy clothing, "I..." He murmured sorting through it, he found what he needed to start with, and tugged it on slowly, wincing. He buttoned up the silvery shirt, tied the green striped tie around his throat, buttoned on the black vest with the silk lining, and tucked his watch into the pocket. The pants were black, but thicker than his slacks had been, and over it he donned a plain black trench coat. "Let's go."

Draco sighed. "Well...despite my hatred for my mother's dislike of you...you look good in those clothes, Edward..."

Edward half smiled again, "Thanks." He murmured, wincing as he attempted to pull his hair back into a ponytail. The movement was beyond him, and he dropped his arms.

Draco stared for a minute, then turned Ed around, braiding his hair in a perfectly neat braid. "How's that?"

Edward blushed, "That's good...thank you..." He murmured, slipping his feet into his boots, he opened the door, and stepped out.

Draco followed, going to the car. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Gabriel again. "To town, Gabriel."

Gabriel bowed, "Of course sir." The servant said, slipping into the driver's seat, Edward hunched forward in the back, making sure he didn't lean against the seat.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Edward, trying not to think about the wounds he'd seen. "Do you know where Alphonse is?"

Edward blinked, "Yeah, why?" Ed asked.

"Is he near here? Maybe I can take you to see him over break." The idea had just formed in his head. "For Christmas."

Edward's fingers raised to his face, "No." He said, gritting his teeth. "I don't want him to see...and Christmas isn't far off..."

Draco's eyes darkened. "Yeah...you're right."

"He'd freak." Edward whispered, "Probably will anyway." He sighed, "But I'd like to put it off until I'm not purple all over."

"...What are you going to tell him?" Draco whispered, pained.

"I'm not sure yet, got any ideas?" Ed joked, sitting up a little straighter.

Draco grunted. "_No."_

Edward pursed his lips, "So I'll just go up to him and say 'Yeah I got raped by that horrible guy that kills everybody' huh?" He growled, "I'm trying to be optimistic here, it's obviously not working.

Draco looked away. "Sorry." He thought. "Give him a cat."

"That'll explain everything." Edward grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Maybe...I could say I got in a huge fight in town..." He whispered, chewing on his lip, which ached.

"Well, a cat might distract him long enough for you to think of a better excuse." Draco rolled his eyes. "Though a fight is believable. You're hotheaded."

Edward shrugged, then winced when it pulled at the wounds in his back, "Yeah well..." He sighed, but before he could say anything the car slid to a stop, and Gabriel was opening his door.

Draco stepped out after Ed, nodding at Gabriel. "We'll return. Wait here. Don't follow us."

Gabriel leaned against the hood of the car, lighting a cigarette, he suddenly reminded Edward of Havoc. The alchemist turned, and followed Draco when the pale teen walked down the street.

Draco dragged Ed into a muggle shop that looked expensive. The store owners greeted him, bowing. "Master Malfoy, welcome."

Edward blinked as the two owners looked him over, ignoring the way their eyes lingered on his fresh black eye and bruised cheek.

"This is Edward." Draco stared them down. "He requires new clothes. Don't worry about price, of course. There's no budget."

Edward gasped when hands pulled him forward, trying not to wince as they walked around him, and inspected, "He'll look nice in silver, gold...white, it's simple, clean, but it will match him well..." One of the workers murmured, "Jewelry will suit him as well..." Her eyes had zeroed in on his single pierced ear.

Draco smirked, watched them gather around Ed. "Anything he wants, he gets."

Edward chewed on his swollen lip as he was pulled into a dressing room, and handed outfits over the enclosure wall.

After a few hours Edward's original clothes were packed into one of the six or so boxes from that store. Instead he wore a white button up shirt, with a thin silver tie, tucked into a sleek black vest, dark loose slacks met with shiny black shoes. An elaborate chain ran from one shoulder across the front of his chest to the other, with a gold jewel hanging from the center. A matching jewel hung from a chain that ended in a stud through his ear. New gloves decorated his hands, and a few of the workers were holding different hats up to him for Draco to choose from.

"This one." Draco pointed to a black Fedora, taking it and placing it on Ed's head. "You look sexy," he whispered.

Edward swallowed, and turned, feeling apprehensive, he glanced in the mirror, and felt his eyes widen, which made his black eye hurt. "Wow..."

"Told you." Draco chuckled. "Believe me?"

"Well, the black eye is a bit off-putting." Ed said, chuckling. The helpers hovered as if wondering if he wanted anything else. He glanced at the six boxes, "We're going somewhere else after this, aren't we?" Ed murmured.

"Yup," Draco replied cheerily. "Many places, all through London."

Edward bowed, sweeping the hat off his head, "Well...uh, let's go somewhere else."

Draco set the hat on the boxes, paying for the clothes and picking them up. "To the next store."

"No need for that, Mr. Malfoy, we'll have them all sent to your home." The clerk insisted. Edward bit his lip,

"They can do that?" He whispered in Draco's ear.

"For me." Draco grinned. "Make sure they arrive immediately."

Edward smiled, and strode from the shop, feeling a tiny bit better. "Where next?" He asked.

Draco tugged on Ed's sleeve, pulling him down the street. "Anywhere you want!" He smirked. "Most of these are muggles shops, but they're interesting."

Edward glanced from shop to shop on the high cobbled street, "That one..." He pointed at a large, fancy store, with top hats and other formal attire within. "Won't we need that?"

Draco nodded, smiling. "And we need to get you something for the party...something festive."

Edward nodded, "That's what I meant." He said, looking around as they entered the store.

Draco dragged Ed over. "You'll need something sort of...conservative." He made a face, rolling his eyes. "So Mother won't complain."

"Conservative?" Edward asked, looking around, "Like the clothes she sent for me to wear?"

Draco nodded, pulling a green turtleneck from the rack. "Can't go wrong with this." He imagined Ed in it. "Definitely can't."

Edward stared down at it. "This? This is like...what we wear under our Military uniforms sometimes." He said, holding it up, "I'll...I'll get it then..."

Draco shrugged, looking away. "I...think it would look good on you."

Edward shrugged, winced, then half smiled, "Nice to know." He said, before laying it over his arm, and continuing to browse the racks.

Draco followed. "Anything you like here?"

Edward pushed clothes around on the rack, and lifted a dark T-shirt with a design splattering up from one side. "I like this..."

Draco smiled. "I like your style."

Edward blushed, blood burning through his swollen cheek, which had gone down a little out in the snow. "Thanks..." He murmured, snagging a few pairs of jeans.

Draco snickered, hand touching Ed's lower back fleetingly as he trailed through the racks of clothes.

Edward jerked away, gritting his teeth.

Draco grimaced to himself. "Sorry…" He wanted to see what exactly Ed's back looked like, but he knew Ed would never show him.

Edward forced a smile, "I-it's ok." He said, folding another shirt over his arm and moving to another rack.

Draco sighed, and started chucking clothing at Edward. "Get these too."

Edward caught them, looking over the dark colored clothing, "A-alright." He said, glancing around until he found a cart, he shoved the clothes into it.

Draco flung more clothing over his shoulder until it started piling up. "And these..."

Edward's eyes widened, and he winced, "What...that's way too...hey..." He frowned at the cart, and rolled his eyes, "Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco looked over his shoulder, then looked away. "Nothing..." His brow furrowed, and he looked confused with himself.

"Di-didn't you say we needed...formal attire? For the party...?" Ed changed the subject, "Stop throwing clothes at me, let's look over here."

"Ah, yeah..." Draco shook his head. "Yeah, but...I mean, you might as well get those too." He shrugged.

Edward raised one eyebrow, and headed for another rack, "Do they send things to your house from here too?" He asked quizzically, "If not we have to carry it."

"Every store sends things to my manor." Draco looked cocky. "All of them."

Edward scratched the back of his head, "Um...ok...good to know..." He said, looking unimpressed by the display. "I'm going over here..." He ambled slowly to another shelf, and let his eyes rove over the clothing, trying to be practical.

Draco trailed after him, confused expression returning. "Is there...anything else you want?"

"Draco..." Ed turned, the skin around his eye had deepened to black in the night, and he looked pained. "As much as...I appreciate this...you don't have to buy me things. You've put enough in this cart to last months, and we're only here for one." He eyed the things around him, "It's nice that you...are buying these things for me...but...I...there's no way I can pay you back...so stop piling the debt on."

Draco's eyes widened, and he blushed. "I just..." He sighed, face drawing into a scowl. "I see you and I want to buy you things to make you happy." He turned away, throwing his hands up. "Dammit! Why do you make me feel this way?" he grumbled to himself.

"I'm not some girl you can hang on to by giving me shit." Ed said, rolling his eyes, he pulled Draco behind the clothes rack, out of sight, "You already have me." He whispered in Draco's ear, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder, "So just...don't let go..."

"You're different than the others then." Draco snorted, hand cupping the back of Ed's head. "I won't...ever."

Edward bit his lip, "...I won't let go either then." He replied, before pulling back, "Now, help me sort through these, I don't need this much." He said, cracking the half smile again.

Draco looked around, then kissed Ed swiftly. "Yeah, okay." He walked away, shoulders moving under his jacket, embarrassed.

Edward dug through the cart, taking out more than half of what Draco had tossed in, "There..." He said, looking at the few items left within, "What do we...Need?" He asked.

"Clothes for the month you're here." Draco nodded, going through a list in his head. "I think you're covered for now. We'll come back if we need anything else."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Formal attire, right?" He said, turning toward the dreaded section of fancy clothes. "Maybe...a different store..."

"No, no, this store is perfect for what my mother..."requires"." Draco rolled his eyes. "I know you won't like it, but it will work."

Edward edged closer to the tuxedos, "What...what does she expect us to wear? Is there a theme? At Military functions there's always a theme."

"Masquerade, I think." Draco grimaced. "I mean, it will be obvious who everyone is, but Mother loves her parties."

"So...masks...and what else? Winter? or...what?" He murmured, eyes flickering across a white tuxedo, he walked right past it.

Draco followed Ed's eyes, hand trailing across the white suit as he passed. "Well, the rest is usually just...fancy."

Edward nodded, "Well...I can make a mask..." He said, "But...what should I get?" He asked, standing confused amidst the many tuxedos.

Draco tugged the white tuxedo off the rack. "This one."

"Too expensive..." Ed whispered, eyeing the price tag, "I..." He'd never tried wearing all white, he wondered how it would look.

Draco shoved the tag into the sleeve, rolling his eyes. "Don't look at that, git." He shoved the suit into Ed's arms.

Edward's eyebrows pulled down, "But..." He protested, before running his automail over the uninjured side of his face.

"Please..." Draco whispered firmly. "At least...try it on."

"I...you'll have to...help me." Edward's face twisted with upset at the idea.

Draco nodded, eyes darkening. "It will be fine.."

Edward swallowed, "You...you won't look at my back...please..." He whispered, lifting the tux and stepping into the dressing rooms, which were large, and walled by mirrors.

Draco followed him, taking a deep breath. "You...have to show me sometime..."

Edward shivered, staring at the mirrors, "I...I don't want to...I changed my mind." He turned to walk out, but Draco was in the doorway.

Draco blocked his exit. "Edward." He glared down at Ed. "Clothes off."

Edward shivered, horror in his eyes, "Please don't look." He begged as he pulled the items of clothing off one by one, his golden eyes widened, he could see his whole body in the mirrors, except where his boxers covered, he started shaking. There were bite marks all over his back, marks from Voldemort, slashing lines, now scabbed over, surrounded by bruises. "Oh god..." He whispered.

Draco felt his heart stop in his chest, and his stomach filled with lead. He wanted to look away, to do something, but his body and eyes were frozen in place. _This is your fault,_ his mind screamed at him, and he twitched, horrified

Edward's eyes locked on Draco, and he choked, "Don't...DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He sobbed, grabbing a shirt and trying to pull it on, "Oh god, please don't...please no...don't look at me!"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, shaking now, shaking more than he even had the night before. His fingers clawed at the wall behind him, leaving marks in the painted wood. "Edward..."

Ed shakily buttoned his shirt, "I..." He pressed his face to Draco's chest, "I...I...I'll j-just try it on...over this shirt..."

Eyes still closed, Draco hugged Ed desperately, tuxedo dropping to the floor. "Okay," he managed to whisper, voice choked with guilt.


	28. The Mark

Chapter 28: the mark.

"Did you...did you see it...?" Edward asked quietly, "The...the ink..." It hadn't been quite visible, the ink mark scratched into his skin on his left shoulder, the death eater tattoo, but in shape only. It did not bind him, but marked him as property, and that made Edward feel shame.

"Yes," Draco hissed. "I saw it." His voice had grown cold, but not at Edward; with himself, for inviting Ed to the manor. He should have known the danger Ed would be in. He'd been selfish.

"I'm sorry..." Ed whimpered, "I...I couldn't stop him from..." He stared at Draco, "Please...I'm so sorry..." He gripped the front of Draco's shirt, "Forgive me?"

"Ed, it's not your fault." Draco's eyes opened, shocked. "It's not your fault at all...I...I never should have..." He cut himself off, shuddering.

Edward hung his head, relieved, "You sounded angry..." He murmured, "Will you...help me...with the tux...?" Ed asked, working not to sound upset.

Draco nodded, hugging Ed tight against his chest. "Not mad at you, git..." he whispered. "I'll help you."

"Ow, ow, ow..." Ed pulled back, "You're squeezing..." He finally got free of Draco's arms, and bent stiffly to lift the tux from the ground, "Um...what do I...put on first?"

Draco felt a small smile creep on his lips. "Dress shirt first, then pants, vest, jacket."

"I...can I skip the shirt?" He asked, chewing his lip gently, he pulled the pants on slowly, wincing.

Draco nodded, hand steadying Ed. "Yes, its about the suit anyway."

Ed swallowed, "I can't...put the vest on myself," He whispered, embarrassed.

Draco picked it up, sliding it carefully over Ed's arms and buttoning it in the front. The jacket was next, sliding easily around Ed's shoulders. "Know how to tie the bowtie?"

"N-no..." Ed mumbled, eyeing the strangely shaped thing with curiosity. "Do I have to try it on? Or can you tell how this looks without it?"

"Nope, you're trying it all on." Draco tied the bowtie around Ed's neck, and stepped back, taking the sight of Ed in the suit in. "...whoa."

Edward looked down, he looked slimmer now than in his baggy clothes, and the white tux shone dully in the light, the vest was a cream color, slightly darker than the rest. "Ah...I should take it off before it gets dirty." Ed said, he felt so awkward in the fancy clothes, like a different person, like someone who belonged at Draco's side.

Draco grabbed him. "No, not yet, I'm looking," Draco told him, eyes trailing all across Ed's form.

Edward blushed, "That's stupid." He grunted, turning his head to the side, he caught sight of his own half bruised face, his swollen eye, and puffy lips, red skin.. He closed his eyes.

"Don't call me stupid," Draco growled, and tapped under Ed's chin, making him look up. He leaned down, kissing Ed for a while.

After a moment Edward pulled back, lips aching, "That hurts you know..." He murmured, "Help me out of this..."

"Sorry," Draco murmured, loosening Ed's bowties and unbuttoning everything. "You're getting this, you know."

"But it's...it's too much, it's too expensive, I could never pay you back for it!" Ed exclaimed.

"You don't have to!" Draco told him, rolling his eyes. "Not for any of it."

"This...this doesn't feel right... I..." He stared at the floor, "It feels unequal."

"You..." Draco took Ed's hand in his own, brows pulling together. "You make me happy...You make me...do things, say things...I've never...wanted to be nice to anyone before." He ducked his head, feeling awkward. "It's...equal."

Edward rolled his eyes, "How is this equivalent?" He lifted the suit, "A thousand pounds?"

"I SAID DON'T LOOK AT THAT." Draco glared. "I pour my heart out and you complain?"

Edward shivered, "Fine, but nothing else! I mean it! Don't buy me anything else!" He pulled his clothes on, and straightened the tux, looking distressed.

Draco grunted, rolling his eyes, and stormed out of the dressing room. "Shut the hell up, I'm buying you things."

Edward's hands clenched into fists after he dropped the tuxedo on the cart, he shivered, and his fingers on the left side ached, "Whatever." He grimaced, it made him feel so horrible to get all this without giving something, it was his principle.

Draco glared at the cart, feeling stupid. _You really don't understand, do you?_ he wanted to yell.

Edward pushed the cart to the counter, and stepped back as the cashier rung everything up and packed it into boxes, "Master Malfoy." She acknowledged, "And who's your tough looking friend?"

"This is Edward Elric," Draco replied, voice light and obviously angry, though he tried to hide it. "He's off-limits."

"All the best ones are, I guess he already has a date to the party then? Isn't it required now?" The girl asked good naturedly while Edward leaned against the counter, his eyes down.

Draco twitched. "Is that what Mother put on the invites? She hasn't told me that." _Shit...Pansy..._

"Yeah, my cousin got one." The girl commented idly, "I didn't." She folded the tuxedo carefully, "Is this for him? What are you wearing for the party?" Edward bit his lip, he didn't want to take anyone to the party.

"I have something in my bureau," Draco replied. "I'm...surprised my mother didn't tell me about this." _Not really._

Edward's eyes snapped up as the thought hit him, Draco would be taking someone else to the party. He shuddered, and the girl glanced at him, "So, who are you taking?" She asked sweetly, leaning over the counter.

Draco grit his teeth angrily. "He...doesn't have a date." His hands curled into fists on the counter.

"Oh?" She asked, leaning further forward to peer into Edward's face, "I'd love to go..." She hinted, Ed pulled back,

"Ah...I don't...I dunno yet..." He choked,

"He's so cute!" The girl exclaimed, "Don't worry about it, if you decide, I'll be here."

Draco slammed the money on the counter, turning around. "Have that sent to my manor," he yelled over his shoulder, storming out.

Edward's chin jerked up, and he turned on his heel, and sprinted out of the store, the girl slumped on the counter, looking disappointed, but Ed didn't care. "Draco!" He called, turning, and looking both ways outside the door, "Draco!" His throat ached, "DRACO?"

Draco sighed, and turned from the alley he was hiding in, obviously seething. "Right here," he grumbled.

Edward slumped in relief, swallowing painfully, before lifting his face, a sweet smile graced his lips, though it hurt terribly to move the left side of his mouth, "You worried me, I thought you decided you'd had enough of me... I can't get anywhere without you." It was the best he could do, the only way he could think of to tell Draco that he appreciated everything the teen was doing for him.

Draco sighed, and tried to calm down, moving closer. "I won't get enough of you..." His chest was heaving. "I got enough of _her_."

"Well," Ed scuffed his new shoe against the ground, "What am I supposed to do for this party?" He asked, "It's not like I can...say you're my date..." He whispered, "I don't want to take a girl..." He leaned his head against Draco's chest, feeling it rise and fall rapidly, he bent a little, and could suddenly hear Draco's heart beat, loud and pounding.

"I don't want you to either." Draco grimaced. "I'm guessing Mother has chosen Pansy as my date. I told her I had no interest in her anymore." He seethed again.

Edward shivered at the thought, and sighed, "I...I don't know what to do..." He whispered, pushing closer to Draco, wincing, but unable to back away, just as he wrapped his aching flesh arm around Draco's waist the snow began anew. A large flake floated past Ed's half lidded eyes, then another. "We should go...back to your house..."

Draco nodded. "I have to speak to my mother," he muttered angrily. "And get you out of the cold...you're shivering."

Edward looked up, "I am?" He asked, only just realizing that he was, in fact, shaking slightly. "Oh..." He leaned away from Draco, and turned toward the car, "I...I guess it can't be helped then, let's go."

Draco's fingers curled under Ed's chin, and he kissed him, lips shaking. "I'll...handle this."

Edward nodded, "Alright..." He murmured, turning toward the car yet again, "I...I love you." He whispered over his shoulder, flashing Draco a grin that stretched his bruised face, "We'll figure it out."

Draco nodded, trying to control his anger. "I'll talk to Mother when we get home."

Edward sighed, and spotted the car, Gabriel stood in the same place, and when he saw them, walking through the thick, swirling snow flakes, he bowed and opened the car door. Edward slipped inside, the chain on his vest jingling.

Draco glared at Gabriel as he passed. He knew Gabriel knew far too much, maybe had joined forces with his mother. He grit his teeth.

Gabriel closed the door, and slipped into the driver's seat, turning the car for home as Edward leaned the un-bruised side of his face on Draco's shoulder.

Draco sighed, and closed his eyes. "I love you, you know," he murmured. "You...do know that, right?"

Edward winced, shifting on the seat, "I love you too...and yes...I... I know that." He murmured, his throat hurt again now that he'd screamed again. He wondered how the rest of the house hadn't been woken by his noise while he was with Voldemort.

Draco rested his hand against Ed's throat, fingers massaging softly. He could feel the anger still coursing through his body, but he tried to push it away.

Edward sighed, and closed his eyes, "Mmm...feels nice..." He murmured, leaning his head back to allow further access. "Draco...tonight...will you...?" He clenched his teeth, he couldn't ask, he wanted it, but he couldn't ask.

"Will I what?" Draco asked, heart pounding. "Tell me..."

Edward cracked one eye open, biting his lip, "I...he left marks...I want you to...cover them..." He reached down, grasping Draco's hand, "With your own hands."

Draco squeezed Ed's hand. "I'll cover every single one, and leave my own."

Ed nodded, "I...no matter what sounds I make... you can't stop, alright?" He whispered.

Draco looked almost horrified at the thought. "Edward..."

"No, promise me." Ed insisted, turning to look at Draco, "I want his marks gone." Ed squeezed Draco's hand, "Gone."

Draco swallowed, and nodded. "Alright..."

Edward closed his eyes again, "Good..." He whispered, waiting for the car to reach the house again.

"But first...my mother has to be talked to." Draco grimaced. "She...went behind my back."

Edward ran his automail through his bangs, "Yeah..." He said, shrugging painfully, the car slowed, and he sat up a little straighter as they entered the gates, and pulled up to the manor. Gabriel opened his door and Edward stepped out into the nearly blizzard weather snow, and hurried for the door.

Draco jogged after him, shaking his coat off once inside. "Wait in my room, okay?"

Edward bobbed his head almost meekly, and walked off, toward Draco's room, eyes on the floor. He slipped into the bedroom, and sat on the bed, wincing, taking more stock of his injuries. Today was going to hurt.

Draco found his mother quickly, slamming the door behind him. "So...what's this about needing dates for the party?"

"It's standard," Narcissa said, raising her eyebrows, "All the parties worth going to require and escort."

"Ours never have before." Draco clenched his fists. "I'm not taking any girl to my own party."

"Why not Pansy? She's already invited, and probably expecting you to be her date." Narcissa insisted, leaning forward in her chair.

"I don't like Pansy any more, Mother. I didn't like her much to begin with." Draco narrowed his eyes. "I told you before I won't date her anymore."

"Why not? She's the perfect girl for you, Draco." The woman leaned back again, looking disgruntled, "It's that boy you brought, isn't it?" She asked, "I'll not have it, Draco, I'm not ending our line in this."

"It's not your choice, Mother." Draco's fists shook. "I will not be taking Pansy to the party. Or anywhere."

Narcissa stood, leaning over her son, "For this party, you will uphold the rules of this house. Once you turn seventeen and take over this family, then you can make the rules, but not now." She pushed him out the door, locking it behind him, leaving Draco in the hall.

"MOTHER!" Draco shouted, and punched the door.

Gabriel stepped from the shadows, "Young master, please retire to your room." The servant said politely.

"Leave it, Gabriel," Draco snarled, and stormed off, wand suddenly in his hand to send curses flying.

Gabriel grabbed the stick from Draco's hand, ripping it from his grasp, "I must insist that you retire to your quarters immediately."

"Give me my wand, Gabriel." Draco's voice was cold, dangerous. "This is none of your concern."

"I'm afraid that goes against my orders, young master." Gabriel murmured silkily, "You need to return to your rooms now."

"And what exactly are your orders?" Draco hissed.

"That's none of your concern." Gabriel parroted. "Now please, return to your room."

"You're working with my mother," Draco realized. "Bloody hell..."

"Your room, master Draco." Gabriel said once more, smiling widely. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to Mr. Elric while he's all alone in there, would you?"

Draco's heart stopped beating for a minute, and he shuddered. "You wouldn't dare."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, "If I recall, he's not supposed to belong to you anymore, and I was given specific instructions to keep him looking similar to how he does, if you didn't."

Draco stared, wide-eyed, then snatched his wand from Gabriel's hand, turning and running.

Gabriel smirked behind him, leaning against the wall beside Narcissa's door, "Perfect." He whispered.

Draco kicked in the door, sending it flying, where it hit the wall and made a hole. "EDWARD!" he yelled at the lump in the bed.

Edward looked up, wincing, "What...? What'd I do now?" He grumbled, looking disgruntled.

Draco hunched over, panting, and fell, relieved. "N-Nothing...shit...he was screwing around with my brain..."

Edward slumped back down, "Who...?" He asked tiredly, raising his eyes to Draco's, "Come here..."

Draco dragged himself up and over to the bed, climbing on. "Gabriel..." he muttered.

As soon as Draco sat on the bed Edward rested his head in the teen's lap, and sighed, "You shouldn't let people get to you." He murmured.

Draco's fingers loosened Ed's hair tie, letting his hair fall free. "Maybe...I can't help it..." He sighed.

Edward closed his eyes, liking the feel of Draco's fingers, "Yeah, don't I know how that feels?" He scoffed sarcastically.

Draco snorted. "He's just...in with my mother."

Ed chuckled, "Well, she's the one you let get to you." He explained, sitting up slowly, his hair cascaded down his back, and over his shoulders, "Maybe you need to ask yourself why she makes you so upset?"

"I...I love my mother." Draco grimaced. "But she...well...let's just say she prefers Pansy."

Edward leaned forward, peering into Draco's eyes, "I don't want to tear apart your family..."

"You're not..." Draco sighed. "She'll...come around, hopefully..."

Edward sighed, glancing around the giant room, "So...you're gonna inherit all this, huh?" He asked, changing the subject, "I can't imagine..."


	29. Cover Me

Chapter 29: Cover me

"Yes." Draco was grateful for the subject change. "Everything you see here will be mine. Technically when I'm seventeen since my father is in Azkaban, but he..." Draco trailed off.

Ed blinked, "When you're seventeen? That's amazing..." He whispered, "So you inherit money too?" He leaned back on his automail, "Amazing." He sighed, "I wish I didn't have to go back..."

Draco grabbed Ed's hand in a flash without thought, squeezing it. "...I wish you didn't have to either."

Edward reached up, trailing his injured fingers through Draco's hair. "I love you..." He whispered, "I don't want the feel of him on me..."

Draco tilted his head, kissing Ed's palm. His eyes looked pained. "Come here."

Edward scooted closer, wincing, "Touch me..." He whispered, raising his bruised face to kiss hard at Draco's lips, ignoring the pain.

Draco's lips moved desperately, arm circling around Ed's waist. His mind was crowded with bad thoughts; his mother's distaste, the Dark Lord claiming his lover, the fact that the time he had with Ed was drawing to a close. He pushed Ed back on the bed, kissing his neck with hard kisses.

Edward winced when his back hit the bed, hissing in pain, but he said nothing, leaning his head back, he felt Draco's lips burn fiery trails of pain and lust over the bruises on his throat.

"_Mine_," Draco growled possessively. "All mine." His fingers tugged at Ed's shirt, removing it easily.

Edward bit his lip, feeling self conscious at being viewed, "Yours..." He whispered, pain in his voice.

Draco's eyes trailed along the marks, leaning down to kiss each one. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I told you, touch me." Edward winced, "Do it..." He trailed off, clenching his teeth. He fumbled with Draco's shirt with aching fingers.

Draco nipped at Ed's fingers, leaning down again to close his lips around one of Ed's peaked nipples. His hand brushed Ed's bruised abdomen.

Edward's stomach clenched in pain, and he shivered, but stopped it. "Ah..." He half whimpered, his body screamed at him for the pain that was being inflicted on his body, his back tried to arch to get away from the bed.

Draco grimaced, and sat up, pulling Ed to sit in his lap. "Will this help?"

Edward wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, smashing his lips against the taller teen's. "I don't care, just touch me..."

Draco unbuttoned the front of Ed's pants, massaging Ed through his boxers. "You have to...tell me if you want me to stop."

Edward cried out in pain, "N-not there...not yet..." He whimpered, pressing his forehead to Draco's, he pulled off of Draco, shivering as he pulled his pants and boxers off, and dropped them to the floor, reaching out to unbutton Draco's pants as well.

Draco pulled Ed's mouth forward, kissing him deeply, his hands running softly along Ed's thighs. He could see every bruise, ever mark, each one making him shudder with anger and guilt.

Edward lifted Draco's hand, fitting it to the hand-shaped bruise on his side, Draco's long fingers didn't fully cover the bruises, but they were close. "Bruise me." He whispered in Draco's ear, "I don't wanna see his face every time I touch them... I want to always see your face."

Draco stared, hand curled around Ed's side. "I.." He had promised to oblige to Ed's requests, but _hurt him?_

Edward leaned back, looking into Draco's eyes, "Bruise me...Draco...bruise me..." He whimpered.

Draco shuddered, and squeezed softly, kissing Ed again, other hand running along Ed's stomach again.

Edward leaned his head back, revealing full the finger marks there, and moaned painfully, "Yes..." He whispered.

Draco licked Ed's tan throat, leaving a trail, and made his way down Ed's chest with his mouth. "Edward..."

"Draco..." Ed whispered back, hands sliding between them to grasp Draco's hardening member.

Draco hissed, thrusting up. His hands gripped Ed's hips, fingers itching to touch Ed, stroke him. "Can...I...?"

Edward whimpered, "No...don't..." He didn't look down, he dragged Draco's hands around his body to his ass, "Touch there..." He didn't say why, all that his body transmitted from that area was pain.

Draco nodded, burying his face in Ed's neck. His hands squeezed Ed's backside, massaging in firm hands.

"Bruise me!" He growled, nipping at Draco's lips.

Draco growled back. "You git, I'm trying, it's hard...You daft git, I love you."

Edward grasped Draco's hands, and placed them on his hips again, placing his own hands over them, he squeezed, wincing, a groan sliding from his throat, "Ah..." He squeezed Draco's hands harder.

Draco shuddered, nipping at Ed's neck and licking the marks. He could feel his fingers digging into Ed's sides.

Edward hissed in pain, wincing, tears brimming in his eyes, but he just pushed Draco's hands harder. After a moment he pulled them back to his ass, "Bruise here too..." He whispered.

Draco closed his eyes, and squeezed. _He needs this, doesn't he?_ He left a bite mark on Ed's shoulder.

Edward cried out, face twisting in agony, then moved Draco's hands, guiding his fingers to his entrance, "Now..." He whispered.

Draco touched Ed's entrance, sliding two fingers in and moving them carefully. "Are you...okay?"

"Don't ask." Edward growled, "Don't ask me that!"

Draco glared, baring his teeth. "You git! I have to!"


	30. Don't Ask

Chapter 30: Don't ask

"Please..." Ed whispered, rolling his shoulders forward and licking Draco's lips, "Don't ask." He could feel the still fingers within his body, it hurt, but it had that spark of pleasure hidden beneath, despite how abused his entrance was.

Draco sighed angrily, moving his fingers quickly. "Fine then. I won't."

Edward winced, one eye closing in pain, "Ah..." He whimpered, pressing his face against Draco's shoulder.

Draco angled his fingers, searching for that bundle of nerves, and pressed into it victoriously. His fingers twisted inside his lover, pressing into Ed's prostate again.

Edward cried out, "Ah...god..." His hands clenched on Draco's back, and he bit into Draco's shoulder.

Draco winced, continuously pressing into that spot as his fingers thrust. His other hand moved up, fingers tweaking a nipple.

Edward grimaced in pain, the nub was raw and painful, but he didn't say anything, at least for the moment. "Bite me." He whispered.

Draco leaned in, teeth finding the smooth skin of Ed's throat, and bit, leaving his mark. He looked the wound, then left another beneath it, claiming Ed.

Edward whimpered, shaking, "Need...need you...in me..." He gasped, his throat throbbing where Draco's teeth had been.

Draco jerked his fingers out, eyes wild, and shifted Ed in his lap. He spat into his own hand, stroking himself, then pulled Ed slowly on to his length.

Edward gritted his teeth, eyes closed tight, shuddering until he slid all the way on, he stilled, his breath was just harsh panting, uneven.

Draco ran his hands along Ed's sides, thighs, and abdomen, never touching the throbbing member between Ed's legs. He want to ask, to make sure Ed was okay, but he bit back his words, eyes boring holes into Ed's.

Edward lifted his body, slid back down, breath quickening, and stared back into Draco's eyes, "Bite me harder." Ed whispered.

Draco bit Ed's shoulder next, shuddering at the coppery taste of blood on his tongue. Another was left under Ed's ear.

Edward's head slid back, allowing the painful teeth against his skin, feeling blood trail down his skin, whimpering half way between pleasure and pain, "Cover what he did..." He kept repeating, "Cover it."

Draco's lips moved all the way across Ed's form, covering every mark Voldemort had left. "Mine," he hissed with each one. "Mine." It became a chant.

Edward felt Draco pulsing within him, he shivered, "You're close." It wasn't a question, he knew Draco was close. He pushed his body down with more force, and winced.

"Mm," Draco agreed. "Ed, I want to touch you..."

"You...are...touching...me..." Ed whimpered, supporting his weight with his arms.

"You know what I mean," Draco panted out, face pressing into Ed's shoulder.

"No..." Ed insisted, "Don't." He pushed down, felt Draco stiffen, "Cum for me..."

"Nngh," Draco grunted, unable to hold it in anymore, and released into his lover, feeling Ed's tight heat around him. "Ed...ward..."

Edward stilled, wrapping himself around Draco, and holding tight, "Love you." He said softly. He untangled himself, letting Draco slide out of his body, before limping into the bathroom, blood trickling down his legs painfully, he dug through the first aid things in the cabinet, dabbing rubbing alcohol over all the fresh bite marks, and wincing.

Draco grimaced, wiping the blood from his lips. Ed's blood. He sighed, pulling the now bloody sheets from the bed and throwing them in the corner. He grabbed a robe from the closet, stepping into the bathroom.

"Am I allowed to ask now?"

"Ask what?" Edward asked, wincing as he dabbed at the bite marks on his throat. "Ow..."

"If you're okay..." Draco's shoulders were tense. "I brought you this." He held up the robe.

Edward didn't answer, or take the robe, he was twisting to see the new bruises, inspecting, "You didn't quite get this one..." He commented, the new bruise was mostly beside the old one.

Draco dropped the robe. "What do you want me to do?"

Edward glanced at him, raising his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" He asked, dabbing more rubbing alcohol onto his aching body.

Draco shrugged, sighing. "...I don't know."

Edward turned again, walking over to Draco, he was still painfully hard, "Look I love you, don't...don't worry so much."

Draco stared at the erection for a few seconds before his eyes moved back up to Ed's face. "No promises."

Edward smiled, pecking Draco on the lips gently, "Alright." He agreed, and stooped to pick the robe up, wrapping it around his body.

Draco helped him, tying the sash around Ed's waist and adjusting the robe. The robe was deep green and made of thick fabric.

"Are you tired?" he asked. "It's still afternoon, but..."

Edward shook his head, "I'm not tired." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed, humming something softly under his breath, he looked around, "The sheets are gone..." He observed.

"Yeah," Draco grunted. "They're dirty..."

Edward shrugged, "Alright." He accepted, laying back on the plush mattress, "You know...I love you." He whispered suddenly.

Draco's hand shot over, tangling in Ed's hair. "I love you too..." he whispered back.

Edward leaned upward, propping himself up on one elbow, "So...what now? What do we do tomorrow?"

"Anything." Draco's eyes were distant. "I can take you to that clearing tomorrow, if...you think you can ride on the broom with me."

Edward shook his head, "Nah..." He muttered, "There's not..." He blushed, "Somewhere we could draw?"

"Draw?" Draco echoed. "Maybe...there are plenty of rooms here. We can get some parchment and we can draw."

Edward smiled, "That's what I want to do..." He murmured.

Draco had to smile back, a light twitching of his lips. "It will be just us."

Edward sighed, slumping back down, and closing his eyes, "Maybe I am tired." He whispered.

"Tired of me?" Draco asked, smiling wryly. "Sleep, okay?"

Edward shook his head, "Never tired of you..." He whispered, yawning, he winced when it stretched his bruises, "Lay by me?"

Draco leaned back on the pillows, trying to close his eyes and relax. The back of his hand pressed against Ed's forehead, brushing strands of hair away.

Edward started humming again, a slow tune, he didn't know where he'd heard it.

Draco listened, muscles relaxing slowly. "You should sing more..."

"Hmm?" Ed murmured, "Oh...I didn't even notice I was humming..." He whispered, yawning again, then he bit his lip, and started to sing softly, resting his head on Draco's chest.

Draco's arms curled gently around Ed's waist. His breathing was slowing, evening out. Ed's voice filled his ears.

Edward kept singing until he drifted into sleep, mid word.

The next few days passed quickly, turning into a week, and Edward received a letter from Alphonse every day.

Most of the letters involved cats. Draco would read each letter with his lover, unable to keep track of the amount of cats Al was apparently stocking up on.

Draco watched as Ed's bruises faded. He could see the dirty looks his mother gave them at dinner, especially when she saw the bite marks Draco had left, but Draco had taken to glaring back at her.

Edward spent a lot of time sketching, at the moment he was sketching out Draco again, the teen was flying on his broom, and Edward was sitting on a log he'd cleared the snow off of, a stick of charcoal in his hand, shading the planes of Draco's face and glancing up occasionally. He never shown these to Draco.

Draco flipped upside down on his broom, obviously showing off, and flew around that way for a while. "What are you drawing?" he called, face turning red as the blood rushed to his head.

Ed clasped the parchment to his chest, blushing, "It's nothing." He insisted, sticking it behind the stack, and starting to sketch Alphonse with a cat in his arms.

Draco flew over head, still upside down. "Hey, it's Al." He grinned. "Are you going to send it to him?"

Edward shrugged, "Probably not." He said, "It's not that good."

"Is too." Draco rolled his eyes. "You know it is."

"Watch out for the tree." Ed started, but Draco had already crashed. Edward jumped up, the sketch of Draco dropped to the log as the rest of his pages scattered, and he ran to Draco's side, at the bottom of the tree, "You alright?" He asked, his bruises had faded to yellow, they didn't ache so much anymore.

Draco sat up, swaying slightly as he shook his head, trying to clear it. "What the hell...tree..." he slurred.

Edward shook his head, "Stay down," He pushed Draco back down, then started chuckling uncontrollably, "We match now." He said between bouts of laughter.

"Shut up," Draco grumbled, blushing. "I don't...tree got in my way."

"No," Ed giggled, "You…you bruised…your eye!" He gasped with laughter, "On the…opposite…eye…"

Draco touched his eye and winced. "Aw...bloody hell..." he groaned. "I did..."

"Don't touch it." Ed ordered, calming down, he lifted Draco's chin, eyeing the bruise, "It's not that bad, you barely got it."

Draco grimaced. "This sucks...stupid tree!" He kicked at it.

Edward wrapped his arms around Draco's body, "It's not that bad..." Ed insisted, "Don't worry about it." He kissed Draco softly, licking at his lips, "I think it makes you look bad ass."

Draco blushed again. "Liar...I look like I got punched, probably."

"God, fine, look at the bad side of it." Ed scowled, but he was laughing, it kind of ruined the expression. "I don't mind it, isn't that what matters?"

Draco's lips twitched, curling into a smile. "I suppose.." he sighed, playing it up.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He grumbled, standing up, and turning away, he stomped through the knee deep snow, and began to gather his pictures.

Draco frowned, and he followed, watching Ed pick up his papers. "I'm teasing...is that me?"

Edward flushed scarlet, snatching the picture, it was yet another sketch, of Draco sprawled nearly naked across the bed, eyes focused on a book he was reading, hair tousled, Edward had curled in an armchair, wrapped in a sheet to sketch it.

Draco dropped to his knees in the snow, carefully pulling the paper from Ed's hand. "This is...from last night..."

Edward scowled, reaching for it, "Give it back!" He said, grimacing, his eyebrows pulling down, the rest of the drawings fluttered to the ground, and he clapped his hands over his face, "Oh God..." Draco. Everywhere. Draco. His face, his secretive smile, his scowl, intermittent were a few portraits of Alphonse, and some scenery.

Draco's eyes trailed over each one, taking them all in, and his eyes widened, silent for a long time.

"Edward..." He jerked on Ed's automail arm.

Edward pulled his arm away, "Leave me alone." He grumbled, striding away through the snow, leaving the papers all over the ground.

Draco gathered them up, stacking them carefully, then stood. "Edward, come here."

Edward shook his head, swinging his body easily into the very tree Draco had hit, he was half way up before Draco had moved an inch.

"Fine then." Draco picked up his broomstick, slinging a leg over it and kicking off the ground. "I can still catch you."

Edward glowered at him, "What do you want? Fine, I draw you, all the time. What of it?"

Draco flew over, grabbing the front of Ed's shirt, pulling Ed into a rough kiss. "_That's_ what."

Edward stared at him, then did a flip out of the tree, landing in a crouch, before walking off through the snow toward a smaller clearing, more protected from the snow.


	31. Separate

Chapter 31: Separate.

"Edward, you git!" Draco grit his teeth. "I LIKE THEM, OKAY?"

Edward shook his head, "Yeah, I'm sure." He turned, and stalked over to Draco, reaching up to snatch all his pictures back, "Don't lie."

Draco glared. "Edward...I'm not lying. I..." He sighed again, turning away with a blush. "I'm...honored. I mean...you...They're amazing..."

Edward sighed, "You're just saying that. I'm not even originally left handed."

"Will you shut up!" Draco glowered, smacking Ed on the forehead. "I'm trying to...to tell you...I love them, and I love you!"

Edward smacked Draco back, slipping into the clearing, and sitting on the ground, "I like drawing you...you...I do it without thinking..."

Draco sat behind him, pressing his chest against Ed's back and resting his chin on Ed's shoulder. "That makes me happy, you know."

"I could draw you with my eyes closed." Ed whispered, holding his hand out over the parchment, and closing his eyes, he sketched Draco's face, his eyes, his smile.

Draco watched, intrigued, as Ed's hand moved across the page. He held his breath as the image appeared.

Edward opened his eyes, and stared at the page, "I...it's weird." He turned, and looking up at Draco, "I don't even need to see you..."

Draco closed his eyes, squeezing Ed tight. "You..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

Edward sat up straighter, "Let's go back to the house." He said, eyes bright.

Draco pushed him over in the snow, feeling the cold attack from all sides. "Not yet, I want to be happy a bit longer."

"Oh..." Ed said, pouting slightly.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "You don't want me happy?"

"It doesn't make you happy to have sex with me?" Edward asked directly.

"...Let's go back to the house," Draco replied happily.

Edward rolled his eyes, and stood up, "Let's go, dork."

Draco hopped back on his broomstick, shooting in to the air. "I'm going!"

Edward grimaced, and took off running, leaping over logs, and struggling through the snow, until he reached the house, pant legs wet from the snow.

Draco landed on the front porch, opening the door quietly. "Come on, don't want Mother or Gabriel to catch us..."

Edward slipped through the door, and tiptoed toward the room they'd practically shared since that second night.

Draco followed him, closing the bedroom door and locking it. He shoved Ed against the wall, kissing him with hard lips still frozen from the cold.

Edward moaned softly, his back ached from connecting with the wall, he kissed back, biting at Draco's lips.

Draco wasted no time, hands sneaking under Ed's shirt to rub circles on his lover's chest, tracing every line.

Edward bucked his hips against Draco's, he hadn't refused touching since that night, but it was almost as if he'd felt the need to be punished that night, but not now. He grabbed Draco's waist, pulling his body against the taller teen's.

Draco pressed himself against Ed, rubbing his still clothed member against Edward's crotch. His breath sped up exponentially, spilling against Ed's throat as he kissed along it.

Edward groaned, "Ah... Fuck..." He said, grabbing Draco by the shoulders, shoving him roughly on the bed, "You take too long." He said, smirking.

Draco smirked, and flipped them both over. "I can't help it...I like teasing you..." he breathed, hand cupping the front of Ed's pants.

Edward arched into his hand, "Ah...don't! Don't tease me!" He growled, hooking one leg around Draco's back, and sliding his own hand down Draco's chest to his cock, shoving his hand in Draco's pants.

Draco groaned, hands clawing at Ed's pants. The button popped off in his hand, and he threw it across the room, forcing Ed's pants and boxers down.

"Stop breaking my clothes!" Ed panted, "I have to fix those later!" He grabbed Draco's member, and squeezed.

Draco ran his palm along Ed's length, teasing the tip. "Shut up," he growled breathlessly.

Edward choked, "Ah...shit..." He flipped Draco over again, and pulling Draco's clothes off, he latched his mouth onto Draco's chest, leaving small marks, never where they'd be seen.

"Shit..." Draco echoed Ed's curse. He pulled Ed's head up, connecting their lips almost violently.

Edward winced slightly, then threw Draco's clothes on the floor, biting at his sides.

Draco grabbed Ed's hand, pulling it between his legs. His fingers tugged at a peak on Ed's chest, rolling it between his fingers.

Edward rubbed his fingers over Draco's cock, smirking down at him, "Who's...in charge this time?" He asked, his smirk widened.

Draco's eyes widened, and he flushed, pushing Ed back. "Me, obviously," he breathed.

Edward frowned, "Never again, huh?" He said, but he didn't look bothered, "Alright." He stared down at Draco, leaning down to lick his lips.

Draco nipped at Ed's lips, running his hands down Ed's backside to squeeze and massage. "Sexy..."

Edward looked at the naked body beneath him, "You're the sexy one." He corrected, licking at Draco's throat.

"Stop that," Draco growled. "You make it hard to think." He pushed Ed against the headboard, holding his wrists and kissing him.

Edward felt like the world was spinning backwards when their positions switched again, and he was on his back against the headboard, "Mmm..." he nipped at Draco's lips, "So, you're still stuck on being on top...?"

"Yeah," Draco whispered, smirking as he nibbled at Ed's earlobe. "That a problem?" His breath washed over Ed's ear.

"Nah." Ed said, smiling, "Just get on with it already."

Draco leaned down, lapping at the head of Ed's cock for a few seconds as he retrieved the bottle of oil from beneath the pillow. He poured some on his fingers, pressing two into his lover without hesitation.

Edward arched again, eyes hazy, he wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, "Draco..." He moaned.

Draco thrust his fingers hard, hand curling around Ed's erection. "I want you..." he breathed.

Edward shoved Draco's hands away, "Then take me, nothing's stopping you."

Draco wriggled his fingers, smirking as he pulled them out and slicked himself up. He pulled Ed's legs over his shoulders, lining up and burying himself in one smooth thrust.

Edward stopped breathing as pain and pleasure lanced through him, "Uhn...god..." He whimpered, reaching up to caress Draco's face.

Draco hissed. "Tight..." he murmured, licking at Ed's lips. "Love you...Can I move?"

"Duh." Ed groaned, pushing against Draco's body. "Move...move..." He insisted.

Draco's fingers squeezed Ed's hips, pulling out almost completely before burying himself again. "Shit!" he groaned.

Edward whimpered, "Oh god..." He curled upward to kiss Draco again, "I swear you're getting bigger…"

Draco smirked against Ed's lips, tongue pressing into Ed's mouth as he thrust, making the headboard creak loudly. "God, Ed...shit..."

Edward's back hit the headboard again, and he winced, but bit at Draco's lips, the headboard hit the wall again.

Gabriel leaned against the door, ear pressed to solid wood, listening, he heard the moans, then the headboard hitting the wall, his face twisted, and he turned away, walking toward Narcissa's room. They had suspected, but never confirmed, and now Gabriel knew.

"What have you discovered, Gabriel?" Narcissa asked when he entered, sipping at her tea. "Where have they run off to?"

Gabriel bowed, reluctant to speak, "They're in Master Draco's bedroom." He said, eyes lifting to Narcissa's face, "I...heard noise...moans...m'lady. The bed...hitting the wall."

Narcissa's cup fell from her hands, shattering against the floor. She stood quickly, stepping on the broken pieces, face livid. "I won't have that in my house," she hissed.

Gabriel bowed again, "What would you have me do, milady?"

Narcissa smirked coldly. "Pansy will be pleased to get another chance with my son, won't she?...I want that Nancy _off_ of my son."

"Should I switch his room to another wing of the castle? Set up appointments for Draco?" He asked, straightening, clasped hands behind his back, "How do I separate them, milady?"

"Do what you want, Gabriel." She stamped the glass under her foot, breaking it further. "But don't kick him out...not yet. I want him to see the way Draco goes back to Pansy."

Gabriel smirked, "Yes, ma'am." He stepped from the room.

Edward lay on the bed, his clothes were back on, he'd hunted down the button for his pants, and alchemically fixed it back on, a few pieces of parchment were sprawled in front of him, most already held sketches of Draco, who was now gazing out the window, still in a sheet, Edward smiled as he sketched the teen, eyes flickering up occasionally, to look at his lover, feeling content.

Draco peered over his shoulder, smiling as he watched Ed draw. He felt at peace as the snow fell out the window, and he watched his golden lover. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the door was blown off the hinges, flying across the room before hitting a wall.

Gabriel leaned against the door jamb as Edward jerked around, his pages falling on the floor. Gabriel grabbed Edward, and dragged him from the room, Edward flailed, but a spell hit him, freezing him, "I'm sorry, Mr. Elric, it's been requested that you move to another room."

Draco rocketed from his chair, not noticing as his sheet fell. He grabbed Gabriel by the throat, slamming him into the wall hard enough to injure, other hand forcing Gabriel's wand back. "You let go of him." His voice was deadly.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Gabriel twisted out of Draco's grip, freezing the naked teenager as well, and lifting the frozen Edward onto his shoulder, "God, your toy is bloody heavy." Gabriel grunted, before snagging Draco's wand from the floor, repairing and locking the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut the door the spell was lifted, and Draco ran to the door, kicking it. "Open up, Gabriel!" he shrieked. "My mother won't stand for this!"

But Gabriel had already walked away, he set Edward in the new room. It had no windows, and a heavy metal door. Gabriel turned, slamming the door, and locking it as well, Edward twitched as the spell lifted, eyebrows pulling down.

Draco grit his teeth, still naked, and picked up a chair, slamming it repeatedly into the lock. "Break, dammit!"

Edward stood up, his whole body shaking in anger, he slammed his hands together, and disintegrated the door. It fell in shattered pieces to the floor, and Edward stepped over them with an angry snarl.

At the same moment Draco slammed the chair into the lock one last time, breaking both the lock and the chair. He snagged pants on his way out the door, forcing them on as his only means of clothing. "Now...where the hell is he?" He muttered angrily to himself.

Edward stomped down the hall, through another hall, and toward Draco's door, hands clenched into fists, "Draco." He said quietly, "Let's...let's go somewhere else." The anger still bubbled within him, but he'd rather they left, went to the Weasley's for Christmas, than dwell on it now.

"Grab your things," Draco whispered, shaking with his anger. "I'll get my broom."

Edward nodded, shoving into his room and piling all his clothes, old and new, into his suitcase, he had to shrink some of them with his forgotten wand to fit them all. He stepped back out, suitcase in hand, his hair braided neatly, and waited for Draco.

Draco had his back pressed against the wall, waiting. "I…he has my wand. Shit," he cursed, when Ed returned.

"Oh..." Edward murmured, "I...where would he be? I can get it for you." Edward said, looking determined.

"No." Draco shook his head. "Don't get near him." Anger rippled through him. "I'll get it."


	32. Escape

Chapter 32: Escape

Edward nodded, leaning against the wall, he set his suitcase down, waving his wand, which unshrunk his firebolt, he leaned that against the wall too, and flipped his wand between his fingers, waiting for Draco.

Draco stormed off to Gabriel's room, larger than the rest of the servants. The teen was still in nothing but an unbuttoned pair of jeans, but despite the cool air of the house he wasn't cold. "Where are you, Gabriel?" he muttered angrily.

Gabriel stepped from the shadows, holding Draco's wand loosely in his hand, "Ah, master Draco, out of your room so soon?"

Draco turned, eyes flashing in the dim light. "Hand it over, Gabriel."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, "And why should I?" He asked calmly, smirking slightly.

"Because you're already on thin ice for laying a finger on Edward," Draco spat. "No one does that."

"No-one, won't the dark lord be interested in hearing that?" Gabriel chuckled, spinning Draco's wand, it seemed to sense its master's distress, and it shot out a slight trail of silvery sparks.

"Are you threatening me, Gabriel?" Draco smirked, eyes almost crazy. "Do you honestly want to push my buttons right now?"

Gabriel's eyebrows inched higher, "Why would it matter, Draco, You are unarmed."

"Oh really?" Draco threw his head back, laughing heartily. "You're too accustomed to being a wizard." In a flash, his arm had swung, fist connecting hard with Gabriel's face, enough force to send him flying.

"Learned that from Edward," Draco whispered, smirk widening as he stepped over Gabriel's form, snagging his wand from Gabriel's hand and from the servant's pocket. "I'll be taking my wand back, and yours while I'm at it."

Gabriel stared up at him, hand flying up to hold his swelling cheek, "What...?" He mumbled, shocked.

Draco leaned down until his face was inches from Gabriel's. "You will never touch my lover again," he hissed. "You will forget what you heard. You won't speak a word about him to anyone. Will you?"

Gabriel shook his head, scooting back, "Y-yes, Master Draco."

"Good boy." Draco held his wand tip under Gabriel's throat. "You should work on keeping that vow, or else I'll be back for you." Sparks flew from the wand. "The Dark Lord has taught me many things about torture..."

Gabriel nodded, swallowing, "Yes, Sir." He insisted, still nodding fervently.

"Good," Draco repeated. "Farewell, Gabriel." He straightened and walked off, stepping confidently.

Gabriel shuddered at the thought of Draco in six months time, seventeen, ruler of the house.

Draco found Ed again quickly, still smirking wildly. "Got my wand."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Your knuckles are bruised." He observed, before slinging his suitcase over his shoulder, and lifted his broom with the other, after slipping his wand in his pocket.

Draco looked at them. "Oh, are they?" he asked, almost too innocently. "Well...Gabriel won't be bothering us anymore." He slung his bag over his bare shoulder.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I'm sure." He whispered, sliding back into his room, and kicking through the window with his automail leg, he swung his body over his broom, and swooped out the window, still wincing slightly.

Draco followed him, shivering as his bare skin hit the cold air. "Shit, it's bloody freezing out here..."

Edward let his coat slip off, both hands released the broom handle, and he held the coat out, "Here, you're gonna freeze, it's snowing."

"And what about you?" Draco glowered. "I'm fine."

Edward flung the coat at Draco, it hit the teen in the face, "I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt, you're not." He said.

Draco grunted, and pulled the jacket on. It was far too small, sleeves stopping just before his wrists. "...Thanks."

Edward glowered back, "You don't want it? Give it back." He grumbled, grasping the broom handle and speeding up, "Where are we going?"

"Weasley's," Draco replied. "It's a bit of a long trip. I'll drop you off there and find some place to stay. I'm sure there's an inn nearby." He looked thoughtful.

Edward turned, spinning to his broom was in front of Draco's, facing him, "You're not 'dropping me off' anywhere!" He growled, "You're not going anywhere without me. You arranged for me to stay with you, and I'm staying with you, dammit!"

Draco looked down at the ground, so far below. "Edward, they're not going to even let me near their house. Trust me on that one."

Edward hovered there in front of him, "Then we'll go somewhere else, we'll try there first, and if they don't let you in, we'll go somewhere else. You are _not_ leaving me behind."

Draco smiled, but tried to disguise it by rolling his eyes. "You are so daft."

Edward shook his head, "No I'm not, I'm practical." He said, eyebrow twitching. He floated backwards, turning around, "Which way do we go?"

Draco leaned forward, flying past Edward. "This way," he yelled over his shoulder.

Edward leaned lower, ignoring the now icy wind, "Alright." He said quietly, happy for the chance to fly faster.

Draco grinned, dipping down and then back up quickly. "Feels nice, out here with you."

Edward rolled his eyes, and dove to look at the scenery, then floated back up on an updraft of wind. "How long?" He asked.

"An hour or so," Draco replied. "You'll be able to see Alphonse again."

Edward smiled, it crept across his face like a sunrise, "Yeah...Al..." He whispered.

Draco leaned out, ruffling Ed's hair quickly before flipping. "Let's hurry, he'll be excited."

Edward nodded, "So, straight that way?" He asked, pointing.

"Yup. More or less straight the entire way there." Draco nodded.

Edward grinned, leaned down, and his broom shot forward, faster than Draco's possibly could, in the afore mentioned direction.

Draco's eyes widened, and he let out an angry cry. "Not fair!" he screeched, practically pressing his stomach to the broom to get it to go faster.

Edward laughed over his shoulder, "Hurry up, slowpoke!" He called.

Draco grit his teeth, cursing under his breath. "Come on, broom..."

Edward felt the happiness flow through him, happy to at last be free of appearances. "Come on, Draco!"

Draco grumbled, broom speeding up slightly as he approached Ed. "I am, I am!"

Edward discreetly slowed down, little by little so Draco could keep up, "I want to be there..."

"The Weasley's?" Draco asked, slightly short of breath.

Ed shook his head, gesturing to the side, where a family was playing in a yard, building snowmen, "There." He whispered, "I miss mom...I wish Al had had a better life so far."

Draco blinked down at the family. "Alphonse enjoys his life, you know..." He held out a hand. "I know you miss your mom, but...you have family."

Edward took the hand without hesitation. "I dunno...I want a normal life for him." He said, shrugging.

Draco squeezed Ed's hand, running his thumb across Ed's knuckles as they stayed in place. "Normal is boring," he teased softly.

"No...not for me..." He whispered, "It was...it was wonderful." His eyes were in front of him, but he was focused on the past.

Draco nudged his broom forward, claiming Ed's lips. "I'm sorry..."

Edward sighed, then smiled, "Let's go, I'm sure Al will be too shocked to have time to hide all those cats."

"Are you going to let him keep any?" Draco snickered. "He'll be begging you. I know you won't be able to resist, and I think he knows it too..."

"...one." He muttered, before pulling away, and letting the speed pick up, "Maybe one."

Draco laughed loudly, speeding through the air. "I knew it."

Edward grimaced, "God, I'm a sucker for Al's whining." He whimpered, "I...I hate having to be the adult, having to tell him no..."

"He plays on that, you know." Draco's shoulders shook as he kept laughing. "He has a dark side. Even I've noticed that."

Edward frowned, pressing his lips together, "I know..." He sighed, "I hate it..."

"Do you?" Draco made a flip in the air. "I think its funny. He and I are going to get along well."

Edward's eyes slid down, "I bet you would..." He whispered, "If he...if he goes home with me..."

Draco bit his lip. "You two are...really leaving, aren't you?"

"I wish...I wish I didn't have to go...I...he'll want to stay...if he asks...I'll say yes." He said, the decision had been hard, but he'd made up his mind, "And I'll go back alone, try and explain to Mustang..."

"If he can stay, why can't you?" Draco's voice was almost snappy. "Why can't you tell this Mustang arse to fuck off and _stay?"_

"And what, Draco? Spend the rest of my life as a mix between your lover, and your master's toy?" He asked, trying to keep it light. It didn't work. There was bitterness in his voice. "It's my job, I'm on a contract, an agreement for...for getting the Military's help in getting Al back."

Draco grit his teeth, shoulders tensing, and sped off ahead of Edward. "Leave then."

Edward's face twisted, and tears brimmed, his broom sank slowly, and he pressed his hands over his face, sobbing, "Oh god..."

Draco didn't look, couldn't look as heard Ed crying. He stared at the ground, shaking. "I...I wish...you could stay..."

"I want to...oh god, even with that...even with _him_ I want to stay..." He sobbed, gasping for air as he settled in the snow, slumping in a heap. "I want to be with you...no matter the consequences, but it's my life, I signed that contract, I can't just vanish, what if they took Al?"

Draco slid off the broom before it reached the ground, dropping the last few feet. "Don't...don't cry..." He swallowed. "I want to be with you too...more than anything, don't you know that?" He shuddered.

"Y-Yes..." He sniffled, still hiding his face, "But I c-can't...and you...you're inheriting all that...and you can't c-come with me..."

"Edward, the only reason I won't come with you is because of _him_." Draco closed his eyes. "I'm a trained murderer, one of his pawns, easily expendable. If I escaped he would find me, but he wouldn't kill me...he'd kill you...to torture me...and it would torture me, every day..."

Ed shuddered in the snow, and stood up, and kicked off from the ground, speeding off through the air, swiping angrily at his tears.

Draco grabbed a hold of his broom, which was still floating, and climbed on, shooting off after Edward. "Ed, stop!"

Edward slowed, against his instinct, the flight instinct, "I'm stopping..." He murmured, his broom halting in mid air, he just sat there on the broom, eyes down. "I know...I know he'll kill me, or worse...knowing him, he'd probably make you watch...while he..." Ed shuddered, "I hate this. I hate life...I wish I had died instead of all this SHIT happening."

"Don't SAY THAT." Draco yelled. "Don't you_ ever_ bloody say that again, you hear me?" He jerked Ed into his arms, careful not to let them fall. "I know...I know it's bad..." He sighed. "We...we'll figure something out, we have to..."

Edward buried his face in Draco's shoulder, sobbing again, he felt like shit, weak, and stupid, but he couldn't stop. "I know…we have to…" He whispered, choking on his own breath, and whimpering, "I just...I just think...everything...would've turned out...so much b-better, if I weren't around..."

"No it wouldn't have..." Draco whispered. "If you...need an example...then look at me." Draco pulled back lifting Ed's chin up. "Look at me...you've...made me nice, and happy." He gave a half-smile. "I've never wanted to be either..."

Edward blinked, leaning back, "I...but you were...you were happy before me..." He insisted.

Draco shook his head. "No...not like...not like when I'm with you. I can't...explain it, but...it wasn't like this..."

Edward smiled sadly, "I fixed your heart just to break it." He whispered, "And my own."


	33. Weasley

Chapter 33: Weasley

"It...it will be worth it, don't you think?" Draco smiled wryly. "I'd...rather have had you for a short time than not at all."

Edward shivered, "Me too." He said, looking up, "It's gonna snow." He said, left hand sliding up to grip his port.

"Not a surprise." Draco's breath billowed out as white mist from his lips and washed over Ed's face. "It's winter, and the ground's covered in it." He pressed his forehead against Ed's.

"But we're on brooms, and it feels...like a bad storm." He said, wincing, "We should get going."

Draco nodded, sighing. "We should be there soon. You can warm up..." His fingers twitched nervously. "I want you to go in whether they let me in or not."

Edward turned a volatile glare on his lover, "Never." He growled, pulling away from Draco's body, and turning, "Let's go." He sped up again, shivering on his broom.

Draco rolled his eyes, following after, trying not to fall off as he took Ed's jacket off and threw it back at his lover. "Put it on, git!"

"No." Edward grimaced, "You're not wearing a shirt." He shoved the jacket back, "Idiot."

Draco glared. "You're the one with bloody metal attached to himself!"

"Do you think I want this?" He asked, holding out his right hand, snow flakes landed on it, not melting, "Put the coat on, or they'll definitely turn us away."

Draco cursed, shoving his arms through the jacket. "It's up ahead," he grumbled.

Edward turned, but the snow had picked up, he could barely make it out. "There?" He asked, metal hand pointing as he shivered more violently.

Draco nodded. "Get on the ground!" he yelled over the wind. "It's more dangerous up here."

Edward felt the wind and snow whip around him, and complied, diving to the ground, he stumbled off his broom, suitcase in hand again, and waited for Draco.

Draco hopped off his broom, landing heavily in the snow, and wrapped his arm around Ed. "Come on, you're shaking!"

Edward nodded, "Half metal..." He murmured, slogging through the deepening snow, "Hurry..." He said through numb lips, wincing.

Draco shuffled them both along, hand covering Ed's cold mouth to block the wind against his lips.

As soon as they reached the door his fist shot out, banging on it. "Open up!" he shouted. "We're freezing out here!"

Edward shivered, leaning against Draco's shoulder, eyes focused on the door, it creaked open slowly, a green eye peering out,

"Edward?" a familiar voice asked, Harry opened the door wider, and grimaced, "What are you doing here?" He growled at Draco.

"He's with me, now please..." Ed choked, "Let us in, please."

"Brother!" Al squealed from behind Harry, shoving his boyfriend away from the door. He reached out, pulling Ed by the arm. "Both of you, get in here!"

Edward winced, "Ow..." He grimaced, but as soon as he was inside, he dropped his suitcase and broom, and flung his arms around Alphonse, holding him tight.

Al squeezed back, nuzzling his nose into Ed's shoulder and laughing as Draco stepped in, glaring at Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Al whispered, refusing to let go.

Harry glared back, and Ron eyed the situation with wary eyes before turning and leaving the room to tell his mother.

Edward's hand quested out, catching Draco's hand, and pulling him close, "Can we...can we stay awhile..?" Ed asked, leaning back, he knew what Al would see, fading bruises, and pain.

Al's fingers touched Ed's black eye, brows furrowing in worry. "I'll ask Mrs. Weasley. I've missed you, Brother..."

Edward smiled, his lips stretching, "I missed you too, Al." He said, but his hand squeezed at Draco's, making sure he couldn't let go. Before they could move Mrs. Weasley was there, she eyed the two bruised boys with wide critical eyes, before ushering them into the kitchen.

"I'll make some cocoa."

Draco moved closer to Ed, knowing most of the room was glaring at him. He could even feel the eyes of people hiding upstairs. "Bloody hell..." he grumbled.

Edward wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, pulling him ever closer, he tugged him along after Mrs. Weasley, and then sat at the table, silent, beside Draco and Alphonse. Harry slumped in a chair across from them, looking disgruntled.

Al smiled warmly at Ed, his eyes locked on his brother. "How did you two get here? Aren't you supposed to be at Draco's?" His voice was excited.

Edward's automail hand snaked out to grasp Al's, and he sighed, "Yeah, we ran into some problems..." He whispered, "I...we just need a place to stay till school starts again."

Al nodded, understanding. "Mrs. Weasley, can my brother and Draco stay?" He bowed from his chair.

Molly looked up from the hot chocolate she was making, "I'll have to ask Arthur, he should be home soon." She nibbled her lip delicately, then smiled, "If he's alright with it, I am." Harry tensed, and stood up, leaving the table, lips pressed into a hard line, and Edward watched him go, wondering what Harry and Al had been up to.

Al's shoulders slumped while Draco's tensed. "I can...always leave," he offered quietly. "I don't want to cause problems."

Edward turned on him with an animalistic snarl, "I already said this, you're not leaving, not without me!" He gripped Draco's hand tighter.

"Shut up, git," Draco snapped. "You'll be here with Al and I'll go where ever I need to go."

"You don't need to go anywhere!" Ed snapped back, teeth bared, Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows,

"Really boys, there's no need for this, you can both stay, it's just that my husband should know. Now, you're looking alright, Mr. Malfoy, but Mr. Elric...you need to eat more."

"I agree," Al whispered. "Haven't they been feeding you?"

"Of course we have." Draco sighed. "He's sick."

Edward flushed scarlet, he knew it would only be a matter of time until Al found out, but he'd hoped to hide it for longer this time, he was counting down in his head to when Alphonse would freak out, "I'm fi-!" He began, but Al was already going.

"You're WHAT?" Al cried. "Why didn't you say anything, Brother?" He grabbed a hold of the front of Ed's robes. "Let me see!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "It's the same as before, Al, stoppit, it's not something you can see!" But it was, his ribs showed, but he wouldn't let Al see that, because then Al would see the bruises.

Al glared at his brother. "You're so stupid, Brother!" he exclaimed, wrapping Ed in a hug.

Edward sighed, and hugged back, "Yeah, I am...huh, Al?" He whispered, smiling. He still clutched Draco's hand in his.

Al nodded against Ed's chest, eyes finding his brother and Draco's clasped hands. His smile returned, while Draco looked around, feeling awkward.

Ed took a deep breath, and pulled free of Al's arms gently, shaking his wet hair back from his face, "I'm still a little cold..." He admitted softly, "I need to change, which means we'll need our suitcases..."

"I'll show you where I sleep!" Al said brightly, standing up. "Come on, Harry's probably pouting in there." He laughed.

Edward shook his head, pulling on Draco's hand, but Mrs. Weasley caught them, "Here you are, dears." She handed them each a cup of cocoa, and held a piece of thick buttered bread out to Edward.

Draco took his cup, still feeling embarrassed. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he whispered, ducking his head.

Ed released Draco's hand to take the bread, biting into it and sighing, content. He offered Mrs. Weasley a smile, "Thanks..." He murmured before Al's impatience finally got to him, and he slipped out the door.

Al picked up Ed's suitcase, heaving it into his arms, while Draco slung his bag over his shoulder. "Come on, upstairs!" Al exclaimed. "Draco, you can put some proper clothes on." He laughed.

Edward blushed for some reason at the comment, and followed Alphonse up the stairs, reaching back for Draco's hand as soon as his bread was gone.

Draco took it, lacing his fingers through Ed's, glaring at Ron as they passed the other teen. Ron was watching from behind a door, blue eyes shocked.

Al opened another door and ushered them in. "In here, this is where I sleep!"

Edward eyed the room curiously, it had two beds, but only one looked used, and there was a suspicious stain on Al's blankets. Ed knew what it was. He swallowed, "Who shares it with you?" He asked, not seeing anyone else nearby, he sat on the edge of the unused bed, rubbing Draco's fingers and sipping his cocoa.

Al looked away, blushing furiously. "Ah, well...sometimes Harry sleeps in here too." Draco sat his bag in the corner, silent.

"Sometimes?" Ed asked, the question was strong, and he knew Alphonse would answer him honestly. He tugged Draco down beside him at last, still holding tight to his hand.

Draco sat obediently. "Not all the time, really." Al sighed, eyes distant. "He...has other things to do, I suppose."

Edward released Draco's hand, giving him a look that very clearly said 'Stay' before he stood, and settled on Al's bed, leaning his chin on Al's shoulder, "You and he have been doing things again, haven't you?" Ed whispered into Al's ear, "Tell me the truth."

Al's eyes flickered away. "Yes...b-but...i-it's okay now, Brother, really..."

Edward sighed, wrapping an arm around Al's body, "Just...be careful, alright?" He said, a little louder.

"I am...ah." Al blushed, dropping his voice. "He's gentle, he loves me..."

Edward tousled Al's hair, "I...I know it feels that way..." He said, voice low, but he knew Draco could hear, "But I'm just saying...be careful."

Draco pretended to be deaf, looking at the ceiling, and Al pressed his face into Ed's shoulder. "I will be..."

"Good." Ed murmured, kissing Al's cheek, and then slumping back on the other bed, head and arm sprawled over Draco's lap.

Al smiled softly, watching as Draco smiled, too, thumb rubbing Ed's cheek. "You two are..." Al laughed. "Well...cute."

Edward snorted, "Cute?" He said, chuckling, "Weird word." His eyes slipped closed like a contented cat.

Al rolled his eyes. "It was the only word I could think of!"

Draco snickered. "Never been 'cute' before..."

"Yeah...you've always been cute." Ed whispered, still chuckling slightly, he yawned.

Draco arched an eyebrow at him. "Have not." He poked Ed's cheek. "Go to sleep."

Al pulled a clean blanket from the drawer, throwing it on his brother. "Here."

"I haven't changed yet." Ed grumbled, pushing the blanket off and stripping out of his clothes after digging through his suitcase, he had forgotten his bruises, the painful tattoo, and he dropped his wet clothing to the floor, and pulled on the new cotton pajamas Draco had bought him.

Al choked on his breath, staring with wide eyes. "B-Brother...your back...Brother?" He whimpered.

_Shit._ Draco pressed his palm against his face.

Edward spun around, eyes wide, clutching the shirt to his chest, he choked on his breath, "I-it's n-nothing Al, I got in a fight is all."

"With WHO?" Al cried. "A-And its not just bruises, Brother, there are cuts!" Luckily he hadn't seen the mark.

Edward yanked the shirt on, "With some guys in the town, now drop it Al." He said, turning his back on his brother again, he sat on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest.

Draco slid an arm around him, pulling him over, while Al collapsed on his own bed, shaking. "You know I know when you're lying."

"I said Drop it, Alphonse." Ed said, voice dangerous, he melded into Draco's side, fitting there perfectly.

Al glared at the floor. "Fine," he snapped. "I..." He hugged himself.

"I'm ok, Al." Edward said, eyes locking on A's face.


	34. Hide It

Chapter 34: Hide it

Al's eyes flickered to Draco's face, and Draco stared back, seeing the knowledge in the younger brother's eyes, _Al knows…that I'm a death eater_. "I…I believe you, Brother."

"Then don't worry about it, I'm alright Al, I'm ok...so let's just leave it at that." Ed yawned, then wiggled his fingers against Draco's side, tickling him, "Change your clothes so we can sleep."

Draco snickered, pulling away, and Al stood. "I'll let you two sleep, okay?"

"You don't have to leave..." Ed said, looking up at Alphonse.

Al smiled. "I'm not going to watch Draco change."

Edward blushed, "Ah, yeah...see you later then." He said.

Al laughed, rolling his eyes, and closed the door behind him. As soon as he was gone Draco sighed.

"I think he saw my mark...Shit...they probably all did..."

Edward shook his head, "He knew already...it was covered by the coat. I checked." Ed said, gesturing at the suitcase, "Change, I'm cold."

Draco stood, pulling Ed's jacket from his body and letting it fall. He pulled pajamas from the suitcase and dropped his pants, pulling the pajamas on. "Scoot over."

Edward scooted obediently, and sighed as Draco slid into the bed, "I...I love you..." He whispered, "And this mark..." He touched his shoulder, "it will only ever show that to me."

Draco pulled Ed's face up, crashing their mouths together. "I love you, too, Edward," he whispered. "And...even if we're not together, that will never change."

Edward nodded, dragging the blankets over both of them, he nibbled at Draco's lip, then sighed, "You're warm."

Draco snorted. "Really? I'm freezing." He closed his eyes, pulling Ed into his arms. "Go to sleep, git."

Edward pouted, "Fine..." He whispered, curling against Draco.

Draco snickered. "We can do that later, when your little brother won't catch us."

"Yeah, like when he's asleep in the next bed?" Ed said sarcastically, holding back a yawn.

Draco glared at him. "Shut the bloody hell up," he grumbled, silent for a minute. "...everyone here hates me with a deep passion."

Edward rolled his eyes sleepily, "Me and Alphonse don't, and neither did Mrs. Weasley." He corrected, "We'll figure it out, they'll see..." He was starting to sound like Al, too optimistic.

"You're awfully happy," Draco noted. "I mean...I know they hate me, I don't blame them. Mr. Weasley will, especially." He sighed.

"Why?" Ed murmured around another yawn, hitching his leg over Draco's body.

"My father," Draco replied. "Well...me too. You know I was a complete wanker before...I still am a bit."

"So? Everyone masturbates." Ed wasn't getting it, he was half asleep. "...Don't...need to anymore...got you."

Draco stared, confused, then burst into laughter. "Go to sleep already, git. You're not much for conversation."

"Shut up..." Ed murmured, his eyes closed, he hummed, his breath hitting Draco's throat.

Draco touched Ed's hair, grinning. "Sleep," he insisted.

"I am..." Ed mumbled, his breathing slowly evened out, and he sighed into sleep.

Draco pressed his lips against the cool skin of Ed's forehead, following him into sleep.

"Harry?" Al called softly, knocking on Ron's door.

Harry cracked the door open, frowning, "Ah, it's you Al, come on in."

Al smiled, throwing his arms around Harry's neck. "I found you..." He laughed softly.

Harry rolled his eyes, then wrapped an arm around Al's back, and tugged him into Ron's room, closing the door. The red head was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you okay?" Al's eyes were concerned. "You left so quickly."

Harry smiled, nodding, "I'm fine. I don't want Malfoy here." He said directly.

Al frowned. "He's changed, Harry. I can see it. He's a good person," he told Harry optimistically.

"You're too trusting, Alphonse." Harry said, shrugging, "He's good at hiding, that's all."

"No," Al said firmly. "He's my brother's bo- My brother's friend." Al blushed. "I trust my brother's judgment."

Harry snorted, "I think they're more than friends, and you know they are." Harry said, shaking his head, his expression full of loathing for the blond couple in the other room, "And your brother's a Slytherin too, who's to say he hasn't been suckered in?"

Al tensed up, backing away. "He's not. My brother is a good person, and if he thinks Draco is good, too, than he's right!"

"I'm just saying!" Harry said, grimacing, "You never know, I mean, Draco is a bad person, I'd never trust him, and yet you think he's become all nice..." He trailed off.

"Love changes people," Al whispered, then raised his voice. "What do you have against him?"

"He's been a menacing bullying git since I started school! Don't expect me to accept this mask so easily!" Harry growled, running his fingers through his tousled hair.

Al shivered at the anger in Harry's voice. "I was just wondering..." He sighed. "No matter what I say, you won't believe me, will you?"

"I trust what I know, and I know Draco is a bad person." Harry said, turning away.

"Don't you believe people can change?" Al pleaded.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, "When I see him continue this, I might believe it, but to me, he just seems like a skilled actor."

Al dropped his eyes. "It will continue..." he murmured. "He's really changed."

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry Al," He didn't sound sorry at all, "I can't believe that."

Al nodded, and hugged himself. "Maybe one day I can convince you..."

"If he wants me to believe this bloody bull that he's changed, he'll have to convince me himself." Harry grunted.

Al's eyebrows pulled down. "He will, if you give him the chance!"

Harry glanced at Alphonse again, moss colored eyes skeptical, "Fine, whatever." He said, with a roll of his eyes.

Al sighed, and sat on Ron's bed, playing with a loose thread. "I'm just...glad to see Brother."

Harry sat near him, running his fingers through Al's bangs, fluffing them up, "Yeah, I can understand that." He murmured.

Al smiled, leaning up to kiss Harry's lips gently. "Now I can make sure he's okay."

Harry followed Al's lips back down, nipping at them, and swiping his tongue across them.

Al shivered, eyes closing. "Ah, uhm...maybe we should wait...everyone's awake..."

Harry waved his wand at the door, and it snapped closed and locked, he lifted Al from Ron's bed, laying him on the camp bed, "Why does it matter?"

"My brother is here," Al whispered, eyes wide. "I don't...want him to hear..."

Harry pulled back, sighing, "Yeah sure, whatever." He said, flopping back on Ron's bed.

Al curled up on himself, heart pounding. "I'm sorry, Harry..."

Harry shrugged, "Whatever, it's late, you should go to bed." The door creaked open, spells gone, "We have to get up early tomorrow, we're supposed to degnome the garden."

Al bit his lip, feeling hurt. "You...don't want to come in there with me?"

"No, I'm going to sleep here tonight." Harry said, stretching slightly, "Go to bed, Alphonse."

Al nodded, tears filling his eyes, and he wondered why Harry had changed. Before it had been wonderful. soft kisses and hand holding. Now it was either sex or nothing at all.

"Come on, Al, don't cry." Harry murmured, sitting back on the edge of the camp bed, "We just need some sleep, and the beds are small."

Al's eyes widened, causing tears to fall. "Yeah, I...sorry..." He wiped at his eyes, sniffling and leaning against Harry.

Harry petted Al's hair, eyes downcast, "Now, go to bed, alright?" He didn't say it in a rude way, but a soft way.

Al's palms rested against Harry's cheeks, pulling him down into a long kiss. "Good night, Harry."

"G'night, Al." Harry mumbled, pulling away and laying back on his bed.

Al stood, taking a shuddering breath, and ran down to the room he was now sharing with Ed and Draco. The first thing he saw was his two roommates already asleep. Draco had his arms tight around Ed's waist, and his brother looked happy pressed against Draco's chest. _I want that..._ He choked on a sob.

Edward grumbled something in his sleep, his flesh hand came up, pushing at Draco's face for leverage as he rolled over in the tight confines of Draco's arms, to face the other way.

Draco grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a curse word in his sleep, leg kicking out at Ed's automail shin. Al stared, eyes wide and teary, then sat down on his bed, laughing.

Edward's leg slid back, wrapping around Draco, so that Ed was half sprawled on top of the other teen, Draco's hands slid lower, resting on his right side. The side still wrapped in bandages.

Al shook his head, laying down on his bed and trying to sleep.

_His dream changed so suddenly that in it, Draco looked around, confused. He was now in a dark forest he didn't recognize, and with a sigh he stepped forward. "Might as well find a way out..."_

_After walking for a few minutes Draco heard voices, making him feel relieved. "Ah, so there are others out here..."_

_But when he came about the owner of the voice he stopped cold._

_"Edward..." he barely managed to choke out._

_Voldemort turned, crimson eyes flashing as he smirked. One pale hand was wrapped around Ed's throat, and the teen hung limp, bleeding so much his robes were soaked in it. "Looking for this, Draco?" Voldemort whispered, and threw Ed's body at Draco's feet._

Draco screamed, and this time, it wasn't only in his dream.

Edward's eyes snapped open, Draco was screaming in his ear, but that wasn't what had awoken him, the other teen's fingers were digging into his side, the side he had kept bandaged, the side that he had hidden the wound on. He choked, pain ripped through him as Draco's fingers pushed into the bandages, getting tighter and tighter, a sob broke through Edward's chest, and he scrabbled at Draco's clutching hand with both of his, "Let go...Draco...let go...DRACO LET GO!" He panicked, and kicked Draco, hard, with his automail leg.

Draco fell off the bed, screaming breaking off as he hit the floor. Al was already up, rushing to the bed and jumping on it. "Brother, let me see!"

Edward's hand was pressed over his side, "I'm alright...just gimme a minute..." He whimpered, panting from the pain, he turned his huge golden eyes on Draco, who was staring at him from the floor.

Draco pulled himself up, something dawning behind his eyes. "Let me see. Now."

Edward shook his head, "No." He said, grimacing, putting a little more pressure on his side, blood seeped between his fingers, staining the bandages.

Draco shoved Ed down on the bed, ripping the pajama shirt from his lover's body before either Elric had time to react. The bloody bandages were next, coating his fingers in blood as he just stared.

"...that wasn't there this morning." He grit his teeth angrily. "You better start explaining."

Edward swallowed, shuddering, more blood seeped free, "Ow..." He whimpered, "I...I've had it...f-for awhile...as soon as I learned...enough magic I hid it..." He grimaced, Draco's hand was still on the bloody wound, which was about four inches long, and protruding from it, shining dully in the dim light, was a metal edge.


	35. Secrets No More

Chapter 35: Secrets no more

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Draco shouted, and Al touched his arm, but he pushed him away. "I could have helped you!"

"You can't help me, only a skilled alchemist can help me, I can't do it myself, I tried once and passed out, only alchemy works! And not even normal Alchemy, but Alchemy from Xing, Alkehestry." He said evenly, despite the burning pain in his side, and the blood now soaking the sheets, "Now, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't push my brother." Ed's voice was cold.

Draco's voice was even colder. "I'm your lover. It would have been _nice to tell me."_

"Aw, jeez." Al flitted off, returning with a towel, pressing it to his brother's side.

Edward took a deep, calming breath when Al pushed the towel against his side, "And have you worry more than you already do?" Ed hissed, "Al, too hard...lighten up..." He grumbled, "I love you, Draco... but this...this thing in my side, that twists between two of my ribs...there's nothing you can do about it!"

Draco's shoulders hunched, staring down at the blood on the sheets and the blood on his hand. His dream rang clear in his mind, making him jump. "I..." he muttered, fight leaving him, eyes wide in horror.

Edward blinked at him, "Draco...you ok...?" Ed asked, looking concerned, he reached over, and snagged Draco's hand, kneading the pale fingers, "Draco...?"

Al blinked at Draco, towel still pressed into his brother's side. Draco didn't move, just stared at the blood as the images from his dream ran through his mind. Ed's lifeless form...the blood...crimson eyes belonging to the one who had done it all...

"Draco, hey, snap out of it." Edward snapped his fingers in front of Draco's face, getting no response, Edward sighed, and pulled his flesh hand back, slapping Draco, "Snap out of it!" He repeated.

Draco blinked, sharp pain in his cheek clearing his head. "That hurt."

"You weren't responding...why were you screaming earlier?" Ed asked, grabbing Draco and pulling him closer one handed, he looked into those fear filled silver eyes, and frowned.

"Just...bad dream." Draco's eyes flickered to Alphonse, who was now wrapping his brother's torso in bandages.

Edward winced, then sighed in relief as Al tied the new bandages off in a neat knot. "Thanks Al..." He murmured, before turning his eyes back to Draco, "What was it about?" Ed whispered, eyes boring into Draco's.

Al gathered the bloody bandages and towel, taking them out the door to dispose of them. As soon as he was gone, Draco leaned in, pressing his face in Ed's neck. "Dark Lord..." he mumbled.

Edward wrapped his arms around Draco's body, "Ne...it'll all be alright, Draco, we'll figure it out...maybe someone can beat him..."

Draco laughed humorlessly. "No one can beat him. He's too powerful, Edward."

"That's not true, no-one is invincible." Ed murmured, dragging his shirt back on, glad Al still hadn't seen the mark on the back of his shoulder. Al slipped back into the room, "We'll...I'll...I don't know..."

Draco pressed a long kiss to Ed's throat before pulling away. "Get some sleep...first thing I'm worrying about is that thing in your side." He tried to smile.

"It's a shard of metal, twisted inside..." Edward clarified, "And don't worry about it." He lay back down, dragging Draco down with him, and nipping at the pale throat once it was revealed, "You get some sleep too."

Al was already snoring again in the next bed, used to waking up and having to fix Ed's bandages.

"No promises," Draco whispered, resting his cheek against Ed's chest. "...do you mind if I lay here?"

Edward closed his eyes, "No, I don't mind." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around Draco, and sighing contentedly.

Draco sighed, too, hearing the steady sound of Ed's heartbeat under his ear. It pushed away the remnants of his nightmare. "Thanks."

Ed yawned, "No problem, sappy." He said, chuckling quietly before trying to fall back asleep. He chewed his lip, he felt wide awake.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Draco snapped, flushing. "Can't sleep..."

Ed huffed a sigh, "Me neither." He murmured, scooting out from beneath Draco, to stand up, he ambled over to the window, and peered outside into the snow.

Draco sat up, watching him. "Do you think...Mr. Weasley knows I'm here yet?"

Edward glanced back, "Yeah, I'm sure he does." Ed murmured quietly, trying not to disturb Alphonse, "Come here..." He requested softly.

Draco stood, walking to the window. "I feel awkward here..." he mumbled.

"Don't feel awkward." Ed ordered in whisper, smiling, "I'm here. I love you." He said, pulling Draco into his arms, and peering back out through the foggy glass.

Draco kissed the top of Ed's head, closing his eyes. "Only reason they let me in the house." He laughed softly. "Love you."

"The Weasleys are...genuinely nice people, I think you underestimate them." Ed whispered, leaning his head into Draco's chest, and sighing.

"You underestimate my father's cruelty," Draco teased, smiling softly as he gave Ed a kiss. "Are you cold?"

"No." Ed murmured, watching each snowflake fall, "I wish I could sleep..." He murmured.

Draco petted Ed's hair. "Me too...At least you're...out of my manor." He sighed angrily. "Bloody Gabriel...wait until I inherit everything..."

Ed sighed again, "I think about it...about how wonderful it would be if Mustang and Moldy didn't exist..." He whispered, "That I could...I dunno, live with you..."

"I think about it, too," Draco admitted. "Often..."

"It won't happen." Ed muttered, "It can't happen..." He shrugged, still watching the snow, "I wish...never mind. I...you said not to say it again."

Draco tensed, remembering. "You're definitely not better off dead." His voice was hard.

"To you." He said, shrugging, "But it's not important, let's try and sleep again."

Draco narrowed his eyes, pulling on Ed's arm and tugging him back to bed. "Sleep," he grumbled.

Ed shrugged, and allowed himself to be pulled, climbing into the bed, and curling with his back to the wall, so as not to lay on his injury.

Draco grabbed Ed's hand, squeezing it tight. "Things will...be okay." His expression was almost angry.

Edward smiled sadly, "Yeah..." He didn't sound convinced.

"Come on..." Draco grunted. "If you don't believe it, I won't, and then I'll be angry."

"You're already angry." Ed pointed out, yawning, closing his eyes, and feeling sleep swirl at the edges of his mind.

"Shut up," Draco grumbled. "I'm always angry."

"No you're not." Ed mumbled sleepily, "Not when you're having sex..."

"Mm..." Draco mumbled back. "You're sexy.." He was on the edges of sleepiness now.

"Nuh uh..." Ed protested softly, eyes closed loosely, "You..." But he didn't finish.

"Yes," Draco argued, falling back asleep.

Edward squinted in the bright morning light, Draco was mostly on top of him, his body nestled between Ed's legs, one of which was wrapped around Draco's back, he groaned at the brightness as he saw Alphonse sit up sleepily in the next bed.

"Good morning," Al whispered, mindful of the still snoring Draco. "We have to degnome the garden today."

Edward blinked, then looked down at Draco, who's body was pressing to his in a very distracting way, he bit his lip, and wriggled out from under his lover, choking once when they rubbed together.

Al flushed, looking away, and stood, fixing his bed sheets. Draco grumbled angrily in his sleep, grabbing a hold of Ed's leg.

Edward blushed scarlet as the fingers gripped his thigh, and he nearly whimpered with want and embarrassment, "Draco..." He grunted, tapping his lover shakily.

"What?" Draco snapped, voice heavy with sleep. "I'm sleeping..."

"A-ah..." Ed whimpered, "You're...Al is...please..." Ed whined, trying not to move.

Al flushed more, horribly embarrassed, while Draco's eyes opened, half-lidded. He detached himself from Ed's body, rolling over and snoring again.

Edward hunched over himself, face beet red, "Dammit..." He growled, smacking Draco, and staying hunched, "Um...I...Al...i-if you could...step out for a moment..." He stuttered.

"Yes," Al squeaked, running out. "I-I'm going to go find Harry!" The door slammed.

Ed sat up, eyeing his erection with distaste, "This is your fault." He grumbled at the snoring Draco, before dumping his pajamas on the floor, and dragging clothes on, he worked to hide the hardness.

Draco grunted in between snores, flopping on his back. His hand grabbed the sheets, searching for Ed as his eyebrows furrowed angrily in sleep.

Edward winced, and zipped his pants up, before buttoning up his shirt, he sat on the edge of the bed, sighing.

Draco's hand found it's mark, grabbing Ed's butt where it settled. He grunted again, content this time.

Edward stiffened, back straightening, and groaned, reaching back he pushed Draco's hand away from his body.

Draco's hand shot back immediately, holding on tighter. He rolled over, facing Ed.

Edward slapped Draco's hand. Hard. Standing up, and turning to face the teen.

Draco's eyes opened again, glaring angrily. "What the hell?" he grumbled.

Edward frowned, and glared, nose wrinkling, "You were groping me. In front of my brother!" Ed hissed, "We have to get up and help out around here, and now I'm..." He blushed again.

Draco's eyes opened further. "Don't blame me," he whispered, dragging himself across the bed to wrap around Ed's waist, hand cupping the front of Ed's jeans.

"Oh god..." Ed whimpered, swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbed down, "No...god...Draco don't!" He tried to pull away as he got even harder, but Draco was wrapped around him like the serpent that represented their house.

"Mm...you really are hard..." Draco smirked, palm squeezing gently. "Come on, relax..."

Edward shuddered, "Please...please stop...we can't..." He whined, "Stoppit..." He was so hard it was painful now, "We're supposed to help..."

"Stop?" Draco asked. "Are you sure? I'm just...helping you out." His hand snaked its way down the front of Ed's pants.

"Sh-shit..." Ed gritted out, his legs shook, "St-stop..." But his excuses were gone from his head, he couldn't remember why they needed to stop.

Draco squeezed Ed's member, working Ed's pants down. "Stop what?" He nibbled Ed's backside.

Edward whimpered, "stop...uh...um...ah..." His breathing quickened, and he clenched his eyes closed.

Draco's palm ran along the length, thumb swiping at the head. His other hand pushed up Ed's shirt, rubbing along his chest, smirk pressed into Ed's skin.

Edward shuddered, knees quivering, "St-stop...st-...ah..." He was losing the strength in his legs from all the teasing.

"Sit down," Draco whispered, tugging Ed on to the bed. His hand moved faster along Ed's member, stroking and squeezing.

Edward slumped on the bed, back tense, muscles quivering, he fought the urge to arch into Draco's hand, automatically reaching down to pull Draco's other hand to his ass.

Draco ducked his head, engulfing the head of Ed's member in his mouth. One hand squeezed the base, the other massaging Ed's backside.

Edward whimpered, arching up, "My ass..." He moaned, head hitting the bed, hands fisting the sheets, "Ah..."

"Hmm?" Draco hummed around Ed's cock. His fingers pressed against Ed's entrance questioningly. Edward grunted, lifting his hips for easier access,

"Yes...there..." He moaned, he hadn't glanced at the door, hadn't opened his eyes, didn't notice it slip open a crack, a green eye peering through.


	36. Watched

Chapter 36: Watched.

Draco smirked, pressing a finger into his lover as he gave a drawn-out suck. He ducked his head lower, taking more into his mouth.

Edward whimpered, arching again, "Ah..."

The eye widened, watched closer.

Draco's finger searched, finally jamming into Ed's prostate. He pulled his mouth up, tongue dragging a trail down Ed's erection.

Edward moaned, twitching, "Ah...fuck..." He gasped, "More..."

Draco smirked again, fingertip massaging the bundle of nerves. "You look incredibly sexy..." he hummed, licking again.

Edward winced, "Don't say that." He grimaced, "Once is enough..." He arched again, "Ah...ah shit..." He moaned, "Fuck, you take so long...and I'm supposed to be helping, sometimes...I...think having you as a top might...kill me..."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Hey now...I just want to do this." He squeezed Ed's cock. "Don't fight. Just enjoy it."

"Ah, shit no! I'm supposed to be helping!" Ed yelped, but Draco's fingers hit his prostate again, and he twitched harder. The eye in the doorway was huge with shock.

"Ed's...the bottom...?" a voice muttered softly. Neither teen heard it.

"No," Draco snapped. "Just be quiet and enjoy it." His finger snapped in again, mouth descending.

It didn't take long, soon Edward's hips jerked up, and he came, gasping and panting, "Fuck..."

Draco swallowed all of it, relaxing his throat, then pulled his mouth back, licking his lips. "Good way to start the morning, hmm?" He pulled himself off the bed to stand and smirk down at Ed.

Edward threw the pillow at him. "Hate you." Ed grumbled, dragging his pants up and looking around, "The door's open too, idiot." He said, fixing his shirt, and grimacing, he strode to the door, and out into the empty hallway, tromping down the stairs, "I'll get you back for that, equivalent exchange, you bastard."

Draco stuck his head out the door. "I'll look forward to it," he replied.

Edward grimaced, turning around, "Get dressed, you have to help too you know, and we probably missed breakfast."

Draco snickered, closing the door and getting dressed quickly, making sure his Dark Mark was covered, then opened the door, running smack into Harry. "Out of my way, Potter."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Now, shouldn't you be a little more polite, Malfoy?" He said, turning to walk down the stairs, "Your little...submissive...he's the only reason you were allowed to walk through that door, I would suggest being civil."

Draco's eyes widened with knowing. "Did you enjoy watching, Potter?" he asked sweetly. "Are you that deranged?"

Harry shrugged, "I wanted to know if Ed made the same sounds his brother does. I was surprised, to say the least, that he let...you of all people dominate him..."

"Obviously I'm dominant." Draco stepped closer, glaring down at Harry. "And I'm sure your sweet little boy Alphonse will_ love_ to hear that you wanted to watch his brother have sex."

"But you won't say anything." Harry said smugly, "Unless you want to get kicked out, besides, who would he believe, his boyfriend, or you? The bully?" Harry grinned, stepping off the stairs, "I'll watch whenever I want to, I want to see him squirm beneath you, you're very...dominant." Harry said cryptically, before vanishing out to the garden.

Draco stared after him, almost horrified, then stormed down the stairs, flinging open the door. "Don't test me, Potter!" he shrieked at Harry's retreating back.

Edward looked up from the place he was crouching in the gardens, standing, "Draco, stop yelling." He said, eyes wide, full of warnings. Harry walked past Ed, pausing to wink at him with a smirk, before he slung an arm over Al's shoulder.

Draco stormed out to the gardens. "Trust me, you don't know what he said," Draco grumbled at Ed. "Your brother needs to get away from that bloody arse..."

"This is stupid, look, you guys have hated each other for long enough, maybe it's time to stop...?" Ed whispered in Draco's ear, he didn't see Harry's eyes zero in on his ass.

Draco saw it, pulling Ed behind him. "Edward, more than I want Al away from him I want YOU away from him." Draco was shaking with suppressed anger.

Edward frowned, "What is the matter with you?" He growled, "If Harry weren't here, we all wouldn't be here!" He hissed, "Can't you try?"

"Edward." Draco forced Ed's head up, eyes boring holes into Ed's. "Trust me."

"I do trust you, but I think you're letting old rivalries cloud your mind." Ed said, looking into Draco's eyes, "Try."

Draco grit his teeth, pulling Ed into his arms and glaring at Harry as soon as his lover couldn't see. _You're dead,_ he mouthed.

Harry grinned, and leaned down to lick Al's throat.

Edward sighed, "Just...come on, we'll work over here...what made you so mad anyway?" He asked as he pulled him over to a corner of the garden and ruffled through a bush, grabbing a scurrying gnome, and throwing it away from the garden with his automail, is squealed as it flew through the air.

Draco glared at Harry as they passed, throwing a gnome far with his anger. "You probably don't want to know the answer to that one." He seethed.

Edward turned, eyes smoldering, "If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked." He growled, bending to grab another gnome, Harry's eyes watched his every movement.

Draco stepped in front of him protectively. "Let's just say...I'm not the one who left the door open."

"I know that, you jumped me when I got up, I'm assuming Al left the door open." Ed said, "Stop hovering behind me, and help." He said, frowning.

Draco sighed. "Al didn't leave it open either...do you get it now?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ed asked, eyes shimmering with light reflected from the snowy ground as he flung another gnome. "Are you trying to say Harry opened the door? That's absurd."

"He was _watching_, Edward." Draco's hands clenched into fists. "He...said he wanted to see if you make the same noises Al does."

Edward's head whipped to the side, spotting Harry, who's eyes were locked on Ed's rear, the alchemist froze, a flush of embarrassment and rage spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, "He what?" Ed hissed, eyes narrowing as he watched Harry hold Al's waist.

Draco watched as Al giggled, throwing his arms around Harry's neck. "He doesn't even care if we tell Alphonse..."

Edward's eyes widened, "What?" He felt his stomach clench, "Al won't listen...Harry knows that...he'll think...he has to listen!" Ed waved Al over to him, forcing a smile.

"Be right back," Al whispered, pecking Harry's cheek.

"Ed, don't." Draco shuddered. "Do you really think he wants to know?"

"I'm not going to let that...that...bastard touch my brother anymore!" Ed growled, grabbing Al when he got close and pulling him out of the garden, "You...you need to leave Harry, Al, trust me."

Al's eyes clouded with hurt. "No, Brother...he's my boyfriend...I...I love him."

"Al, you don't understand...he's not a good person, Alphonse," He couldn't say it, he could tell his brother that Harry had been spying on them.

"He's nice to me, though..." Al bit his lip. "I mean, sometimes we fight. Is that what you mean? Don't you and Draco fight?"

"Y-yeah, but that's not the point, Alphonse!" Ed gripped his hair, building courage, "He was...spying on me and Draco...this morning, after you left." He gritted out.

Al laughed. "So he found out you two were together? Silly Brother, he already knew, I think." He smiled, not realizing Ed's implications.

"Alphonse listen to me!" Ed said, "He came to watch us...do things..." His voice dropped to a whisper.

Al blushed. "Brother, he must not have known you were doing them. Harry's not like that."

Edward growled, "You're not listening! Use your head, Alphonse! He confronted Draco about it!" Ed shook with anger.

"Brother, please..." Al was shaking slightly. "He...couldn't have known..." His voice was almost desperate.

"He_ did_ know! Al, he did!" Ed said, exasperated, "You gotta believe me!"

Al's eyes filled with tears. "I can't, Brother." He let out a sob. "He's my boyfriend."

Edward recoiled as if he'd been slapped, eyes shocked, "You...can't...believe me...?" He whispered, his voice pained.

"Brother, its not you I don't believe!" Al cried. "It's...It's Draco. Harry wouldn't...he loves me."

Edward's eyebrows pulled together, "Alphonse..." He whispered, "Draco's not lying, you didn't leave the door open when you left, did you?" He asked, grasping Al's arms, "Draco wouldn't lie about something like this!"

"I-I might have accidentally, I don't remember!" Al was sobbing uncontrollably, heart pained. "I can't believe it, I can't! Please!"

Edward opened his mouth, "Al, you gotta...You can't be with someone like that! I won't allow it!"

Al's sobs cut off, and he looked at Ed with hardening eyes. "Excuse me?"

Edward swallowed, straightening up, "I won't let you date someone like that." He repeated, his eyes flashing.

"You don't get to make that choice," Al hissed. "My boyfriend, my choice."

Edward's hands clenched into fists, "You're choosing wrong!" Ed growled, "And I'm your older brother!" He tried not to narrow his eyes.

Al glared, then smacked a hand across Ed's face. "I am not! I love him, Brother!" he shrieked. "I wouldn't love someone who wasn't good for me! I wouldn't be able to! No one can love someone who's bad for them!"

Edward's head snapped to the side, Al's hand had hit his bruise dead on, he whipped back to face his brother, grabbing Al's upper arms, "Don't you ever do that again!" He growled, dangerously low, "You're making the wrong choice, you tried to tell me the same thing when I was with Roy."

"I don't even remember when you were with Roy!" Al cried. "I don't remember any of it, so how am I supposed to know that?" Al let out a choked wail. "What would you do if I told you Draco was a bad choice? You couldn't leave him either!"

Edward choked, "If Draco was watching you and Harry have sex-We have to leave anyway!" He said, hands shaking on Al's arms, "We can't stay, we have to go home in five months!"

"Then let me have him while I still can!" Al sobbed, dropping to his knees. "I can't...I can't leave him right now...I'm not...I'm a virgin anymore, Brother..." he blurted out. "I'm used, dirty. No one else will want me!" He shook violently. "Let me...enjoy being wanted while I can, because when we go back...I'm used..."

Edward tugged Al to his feet, "I...you're not dirty, Al, I already told you that. Nothing's wrong with you!" He held Al close, kissing his temple, "You're not dirty." Ed's cheek stung, "You can't be with someone like that...I can't let you be with someone like that...I won't."

"But I really am dirty, Brother..." Al sobbed. "There's no one else who would take me...no one..." His shoulders heaved. "Please...just for a little longer...let me feel wanted..."

"You are wanted!" Edward murmured, holding Alphonse tight, "But he's...he's wrong for you...he's bad." Ed didn't know how to explain it any better.

"Brother, I'll talk to him." Al looked determined. "He'll come around, he's just stressed."

Edward sighed, "I'll let you try, but I don't think...I don't...whatever." He glanced up, eyebrows pulling down, "Is that...oh god it is..." He said staring at the blue uniform of the person walking up the path.

Al's eyes widened fearfully. "Oh no...not the General...Brother...we're not supposed to be dating anyone, and on top of that, you're dating a Death Eater...and yes, I know he's one."

Edward felt frozen to the spot, eyes wide, "Shit..." He gasped, turning, he ran through the thick slippery smashed snow, and hit Draco, "My superior officer is here, no touching, no talking to me as anything but a friend, or he'll pull us out now!" He said hurriedly, before struggling to the door through the cold snow, and opening it as General Roy Mustang stepped through the front door.

"Fullmetal," Roy greeted coldly. "Your report is late. Where is soul?"

Al peaked out from the garden. "Hello, General..."

Edward saluted sharply, straight back, "I apologize, General, I've been busy as of later."


	37. Orders, Sir

Chapter 37: Orders, sir.

"Busy?" Roy arched an eyebrow. "Doing what, exactly? Have you been making...connections with people?" he asked coldly, as Draco entered.

"No sir, I assumed we were allowed time off for holidays, you stated it in your response to my last report, I have been attempting to learn more of the back story as to how this all came to be."

"Hmmm..." Roy replied suspiciously. "Who are you?" he snapped at Draco, and Al flinched.

"I'm no one," Draco answered.

Edward let his salute drop. "His name is Draco Malfoy, a friend from my dorm," Edward explained. "Draco, you should go finish degnoming the garden."

Roy stared at Draco, and Draco stared back, eyes narrowing dangerously. Al shivered._ This is dangerous…_

Edward tried to signal Draco with his eyes. "Draco, this is private," Edward hinted, eyes pleading. He turned his attention to Roy. "General, if you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

"As I said before, your report was late." Roy smirked as Draco left, muttering angrily to himself. "I was…worried." His tone said otherwise.

"I understand, sir, but you did say we were to have the holiday off. You informed me we were not required to repost this month," Edward said. "I am curious as to why you have come, when those orders were sent out."

Roy ignored the question. "Who is he, Fullmetal?"

Edward blinked. "I told you, a classmate, that is all." Edward murmured, looking around. "Why are you really here?" he said, voice lowered.

"Maybe I wanted to see you, Fullmetal." Roy's smirk increased, and Al wanted to hide.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Don't tease me, Mustang," he growled.

Roy shrugged. "Who said I was?"

Edward crossed his arms. "You just came to toy with us, didn't you?" Edward grimaced turning away, "Well, I told Mrs. Weasley that I'd help her today."

Roy grabbed the front of Ed's shirt, pulling him up, and Al cried out. "Is that any way to talk to your superior officer?"

Edward grimaced. "Sorry sir." He gritted out, his hands gripping Roy's arms.

"Do I need to teach you respect, Fullmetal?" Roy spat.

"General, please," Al pleaded.

Edward winced. "No, sir," he growled, teeth clenched.

"Then you will speak to me in a better tone," Roy snapped, face inches from Ed's.

Edward nodded, "Yes, sir," he grunted. He was having trouble breathing from Roy's grip. "N-Now, please let go, General."

Roy smirked victoriously, dropping Ed. Al immediately rushed to his brother, grabbing his arm. "Good boy."

Edward glowered from the floor, his anger bubbling in his eyes. He didn't move.

Al helped his brother up, eyes fearful, while Roy's face held no expression. "I expect you two to report to me."

Edward straightened. "There isn't much to report, sir." Edward said with a grimace.

Roy's eyes looked out the window. "His father is a Death Eater."

Edward nodded. "Yes. I didn't report it because it was you who gave me the information." Edward finished, struggling with the desire to clench his fists.

"The son of a Death Eater…is with you…quite suspicious, don't you think?"

Edward clenched his teeth. "Yes, he's a suspect. You did inform me to try and convert those who were willing. I'll do what it takes to save whoever I can."

"By bringing them on vacation?" Roy arched a brow.

"He invited me. I had planned to stay at the castle," Edward said, teeth gritted. "We ran into some trouble with a gang in his neighborhood and came here."

Roy shrugged. "And Potter?"

"He's with me," Al whispered.

Edward swallowed. He wondered if Al had thought his words through. Roy was smirking.

"Is he now?"

Al blushed. "N-Not like that…"

Edward rolled his eyes, clapping his hands over Al's mouth. "Shut up, Al." he grumbled. "What my brother means is Harry invited him here."

Roy chuckled. "I see…"

Edward clenched his teeth. "How long do you plan on staying, General?"

"Don't worry. I'll be out of your hair soon." Roy smirked.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "Good, you're kinda blowing our cover."

"You can tell them I'm your lover." Roy's smirk increased as outside, there were the sounds of something breaking and Draco swearing loudly.

Edward's eyes flickered to the window, but he couldn't see anything, "No." He growled, "You realize I'm still under the age of eighteen, right? Fucking pedophile."

"Never stopped us before..." Roy muttered, and more sounds of breaking were heard. "Now did it?"

Edward backed away, "You left, bastard, now leave again." He turned away, making to walk through the door, bruised face twisted in a glower.

"That Death Eater hit you, Edward?" Roy called. He knew the use of "Edward" instead of "Fullmetal" would hit a nerve.

Edward froze mid-step, "Who are you referring to?" He asked, turning his head, eyes narrowed, "And you have no right to call me by name, not anymore."

Roy ignored the last comment. "The Malfoy boy. He bruised you up good, Edward." Draco screamed outside.

Ed's hands clenched into fists, "It wasn't him, I got into a fight in his neighborhood." He growled, "I'm going to see why he's screaming, I think something might have happened." He was longing to get out of this room, to escape to Draco's side, and reassure his lover.

"Fine then." Roy's smirk returned. "I'll interview Soul first." Al trembled.

Edward stayed in the doorway, "Can't you interview us together?" He asked quietly.

"Don't you need to go outside?" Roy replied easily.

Edward gritted his teeth, "You're making Al nervous." He pointed out, "I don't like it when people torment my brother."

"I-I'm fine," Al stammered, trying to force a smile. Roy grinned.

Edward turned his golden stare on his brother, looking torn, "Are you sure, Al?"

Al knew Ed longed for Draco; he could see the signs. "I'll be fine," he promised. "Go make sure Draco and Harry are alright..." Roy nodded, slinging an arm around Al's shoulders.

"You heard him..."

Edward strode back to Roy, eyes hard, he gripped the front of Roy's shirt, still managing to look menacing despite the height difference, "If you hurt my brother in any way, shape or form, I will kill you slowly, commanding officer or not." He growled, before turning on his heel and striding from the room.

Roy snarled. "Watch your tongue, Fullmetal." He dragged a frightened looking Al away.

Edward turned a golden glare over his shoulder, "Only if you watch yours." It had been a game once, when they were dating, to challenge in such a way, but this time Edward meant it, if Al was hurt, even emotionally, there would be hell to pay. He stepped out into the snow, staring at the broken tree that was half fallen beside a panting Draco. "What are you doing?"

Draco turned to him, seething. "I heard him," he snapped. "He wants you. He's had you, and he wants you again."

Edward stared at him, "You heard..." Ed whispered, shuddering, "I...I don't...Draco...I want you...haven't I proven that?" His voice was low.

"Yes, but...I only have you for six more months." Draco ducked his head, voice pained, though his fists were still clenched. "And then you have to...go back to him."

Edward's hackles rose, "I will never, I repeat NEVER go back to him! That fucking bastard deserves to get a horrible disease and die slowly, and I...I'll just...go back...to being alone..." His voice trailed off.

Draco stepped forward quickly, squeezing Ed's arms. "I trust you," he whispered, voice hoarse. "But he...I only saw his bloody face for five seconds and I saw...he's off his rocker."

Edward's eyebrows pulled down, "What do you mean?" He gently pulled free of Draco's arms, eyeing the house warily.

"There's something crazy in his eyes, something I can't explain..." Draco grit his teeth. "Something not right...and his sights are set on you."

Edward grimaced at the thought, "Fucking pedo's been after me since I was twelve." He grunted, running his hands through his hair, "Now, why did you break Mrs. Weasley's tree?"

"...I was mad." Draco grumbled. "Still am...where's Potter?"

Edward shrugged, "I don't know where Potter went." He shivered, clapping his hands, and touching the tree, which knitted itself back together, and straightened as its roots dug deeper.

"Damn," Draco cursed. "He was next on my list of things to break."

Edward rolled his eyes, dusting his gloves off before the snow could melt and get them wetter than they already were. "Reign it in, alright?"

Draco sighed angrily, sitting on the ground. "I hate them...Potter and your commander." He grabbed handfuls of snow, throwing them at the fence.

Edward settled into the iciness beside Draco, looking at the tree, which reached toward the sky, "I know...I do too."

Draco glared at the ground, arm finding it's way around Ed's waist. "...mine."

Edward sighed, peeling Draco's arm from his waist, hiding their twined fingers in the snow, "Yes, yours, but if you want me to be here for the next...six months, then you gotta keep that to yourself till he leaves."

Draco squeezed Ed's fingers desperately. "I..." He seemed to change his mind about what he was going to say. "When is he leaving?"

"I don't know...shit...he's pissing me off..." Ed grumbled, rubbing his throat where his shirt had pressed against it while Roy held him aloft, "I swear if he hurts Alphonse I'm gonna gut him." His automail clenched with an audible creak, he pursed his lips.

"He's alone with Alphonse?" Draco's anger returned. "It's weird, but...I agree with you." He looked confused with himself.

Ed nodded, "Poor Al, he looked scared, but he told me to go..." He fiddled with the edge of his coat, glancing around to make sure nothing else was broken.

Draco ran his thumb along the back of Ed's hand. "He's missed you..."

Edward shivered, he could feel Draco's fingers through his glove, "I know...I missed him too." He mumbled, he wanted to lean on Draco, nuzzle against the warmth of his body, but caution ruled out that want, and he stayed rigidly singular.

Draco reached out, brushing Ed's hair back and kissing his forehead. "I...I needed that to hold me, okay?" he muttered as explanation, blushing.

Edward gave a short nod, and squeezed Draco's hand before pulling away, Roy's face appeared in the window, and Ed stood up, brushing the snow from his clothing, "Be back in a bit...hopefully he'll be gone by then."

Draco sighed, glaring daggers at Roy as Al ran outside, eyes wide. Roy simply stared back.

Edward stepped past Al, into the house, pausing to give Al a quick reassuring hug, he stood facing Roy, golden eyes locked with obsidian that glowed with that manic light Draco had noticed.

"Hello, Edward," Roy whispered, smiling, but there was something off.

Edward eyed Roy warily, "What do you want, General? Make it quick, then get out of here before Hawkeye shows up and shoots you."

Roy glared at him. "Tell me about the fight."

Edward's eyebrows pulled down, then he raised his left arm, showing the still visible rainbow bracelet, embarrassing, considering Roy had bought it for him, "A group of kids saw this." He said, he sounded convincing to his own ears, "Apparently, it's about the same here as in Central. There were six of them, and considering that I didn't want to alert them to this...magical world with Alchemy, it wasn't very even."

Roy's hand shot forward, grabbing Ed's wrist. "You still have this, hmm?" he whispered. He seemed to ignore everything else.


	38. Old Feelings

Chapter 38: Old feelings

Edward winced at the pressure on his wrist, trying to yank it back, "Yeah, so? What of it?" He growled, unable to escape the hard grip of his superior officer.

"Why?" Roy smirked. "Why do you still wear it?"

Edward grimaced, "Because it shows what I am!" He growled, "Now let go of me!"

Roy glared. "Hold your tongue, Fullmetal."

"No, let the fuck go of me!" Ed glared back.

Roy squeezed harder. "I _said_, hold your tongue."

Edward winced, baring his teeth, eyes wild, his automail twitched at his side, "Let. Go. Of. Me." He responded, gold boring into black.

"Do you want to try me, Fullmetal? When you know you won't win?"

Edward's breath hissed in through his teeth in a pained noise, he could feel the bones in his wrist grinding together, "Ow...let go..." His metal fingers shot up to pry at Roy's hand.

"Then you better _hold your tongue_." Roy's voice was threatening.

Edward's eyes widened, then clenched closed in pain, it was like Roy didn't even feel the metal fingers tugging at his grip.

"Apologize," Roy whispered. "Now."

"No! I didn't do anything!" Ed growled, scrabbling at Roy's fingers, "LET GO!"

Roy narrowed his eyes, pushing Ed into a wall as his fingers slid from Ed's wrist. "I am your commanding officer!"

Draco looked up as he heard the thud, jumping to his feet. "Edward?"

Edward winced, winded, the force of Roy's push had hit the bruises all over his back, and the pain in his side increased, "Ack!" He choked, eyes rolling wildly onto Roy's face, as if to keep him in sight, to keep his defenses up even if he couldn't defend himself.

"We've been through this before, Edward." Roy stepped forward. "You won't win."

Edward leaned back against the wall for support, eyes locked on Roy, his mind working frantically to find a way out of this situation.

"Have you finally learned?" Roy smirked, enjoying Ed's silence.

Edward scowled, "Get away from me!" He growled, automail clasping his wrist.

Roy's smirk disappeared. "Do you really want your brother to hear me punish you?"

Edward's eyes widened with shock, another familiar term, one Roy had used often when he was drunk, "Get the hell away from me!" He bolted left, toward the door.

Roy was faster, slamming his hand against the door to prevent it from being opened. "Trying to leave?"

Edward backed away, chest heaving, genuine fear in his eyes, his wet boots squeaked on the floor.

"You can leave as soon as you learn respect." Roy's voice sounded kind.

"I only respect those who deserve the sentiment!" Ed growled without thinking, eyes sweeping the room for another exit point.

Roy smacked him before Ed had time to react. "Quiet!"

Edward's head snapped to the side for the second time that day, and he shuddered with anger and fear as he stumbled sideways with the force of it, "Ah, did I hit a nerve?" Ed teased, but there was pain in his voice, Roy's hand had hit the same spot Al's had, on his bruised right cheek.

Roy pulled him up by the shirt, face right in front of Ed's. "Do you think Al is listening right now?" he whispered happily. "Alphonse and Malfoy?"

Edward jerked his body out of Roy's grip, backing up till he hit another wall, "You're sick, and drunk!" He growled, he'd smelled it at last, the scent of liquor on Roy's breath, he'd smelled it many times, the mingling mixture of vodka and smoke, and those nights had been the worst of his relationship with the man in front of him.

"Am I?" Roy replied, sounding almost bored. "Your brother was fine."

"What? What are you talking about?" Ed growled, he could feel very acutely the wall he was pressed against, trapped like a rat in a cage.

"Alphonse didn't tell me I was sick and drunk." Roy shrugged. "He knows respect."

Edward felt a small wave of relief wash through him, he stepped to the left, searching for an opening.

"What was that about?" Roy smirked. "Worried I hurt Alphonse?"

Edward didn't answer, his eyes searched for any means of escape, he knew what would come next if he didn't get out of that room, and in his opinion, he already had enough bruises, and he didn't feel like tasting Roy's alcohol stained mouth.

Roy had left the door free, eyes animalistic and hazy. "Edward," he whispered, and shoved his mouth against Ed's.

Edward shoved Roy backwards, he felt dirty, violated, but he saw what he needed, he ran. His feet slammed against the floor, he skidded to the door, and wrenched it open, stumbling outside into the snow, he tripped, and landed in the mushy walkway, before scrambling to his feet, and barreling into Alphonse.

Al fell over with a squeak, flailing as Roy stepped out the door. "Fullmetal!"

"Enough," Draco hissed, and stood between the Elrics and Roy. "No more."

Edward scrambled up, grabbing Draco by his robes, "Stay out of this." Ed whispered, eyes locking on Roy's form, "It's time for you to leave, Roy." Edward said, using a tone that usually worked on his superior officer.

Roy stared at Draco, trying to force him to back down, but Draco wouldn't budge, wand already out. After a few minutes, Roy sighed.

"I need another drink…"

Edward's body relaxed slowly but surely, and he loosened his grip on Draco's robes, his breathing slowing down.

Roy smirked. "See you later...Edward," he murmured, and then he was gone.

Edward nodded, "When you're sober." He said, reaching back for Al's hand without looking. He was glad Al had no memories of this happening before.

Al was shaking as Roy disappeared, clinging to Ed's hand like a lifeline.

"Told you he was off his rocker," Draco grumbled, sliding his wand back in his pocket. "Did he hurt you? Because I can blow his bloody brains out."

Edward put his hand on Draco's shoulder, "I'm alright." He murmured, though his cheek was rebruised between Al and Roy's slaps. "At least...he's gone...I'm glad Mrs. Weasley wasn't around for that..."

"Brother...was he always like that?" Al whispered, struggling to remember. The vague memories he had of Roy from before had all been nice ones.

Edward forced a smile, "Most of the time." He said, "But it's alright Al, I survived, and I'm still here."

Al looked horrified, and Draco tensed. "He's worse than how I was..." he mumbled.

Edward blinked, "What?" He asked, having not quite heard what Draco was saying, "He...he's not always drunk...sometimes he was really nice."

Draco grabbed Ed's hand, tugging him forward. His expression was angry. "At the end of the year, you'll be alone with him..."

Edward pulled away, "What's this about? Me and Al live in a flat together, he lives across town, and works all the time!" He didn't elaborate on what he and Al's flat was like, one room, with a curtain around the bathing area, and two beds on the floor...

Draco glared. "It's still shitty! I won't..." He turned away. "Never mind."

"No, Draco, won't what?" Ed asked, eyes narrowed, and he looked up at Draco, hand still clasped in the taller teen's grip.

"I won't be there," Draco gritted out. "I won't bloody be there..."

Edward sighed, "No. You won't. Unless you turn...unless you stop being a Death Eater..."

"But I _can't_. As not as easy as you think," Draco snapped. "And while I'm here you'll be there with him. He'll get to see you and he doesn't even _bloody_ deserve it." Draco stormed off, climbing up the tree he'd previously broken.

"Draco..." Ed swung his leg into one of the lower branches, climbing slowly upward after his lover, "Ne...I know it's hard..." He said, peering up between the leafy branches at the glowering teen, "Just...just come with me..." He knew the answer before he'd finished speaking, and he felt his heart break, because it seemed to be the last thing, the answer that would make his leaving a reality.

"I _can't_." Draco's voice was desperate. "I would if I could...you know I would..." He didn't even turn his head at the sound of Al walking through the snow back to the house.

Ed sighed, a single tear rolled down his cheek, and he held in a whimper, "I...I knew that...already..." He whispered, jumping out of the tree, and ambling off through the snow.

Draco jumped after him, running through the snow and hugging Ed from behind. "...don't cry..."

Edward struggled against his grip, "Let go of me!" He snarled, flailing, after a moment he went limp, sobbing loudly, hunched forward in Draco's arms.

"Shh..." Draco turned Ed around, pressing Ed's face into his chest and just holding him. He felt like crying himself but he wouldn't.

"No..." Ed whimpered, "Let go..." He struggled weakly for a moment, then buried his hands in Draco's robes, clenching them in his fists.

"No," Draco told him, and pet the back of Ed's head and down his back, rubbing soothingly.

"I HATE LOVE!" Edward screamed, pushing on Draco's chest, "I HATE IT!"

Draco shook his head, ears ringing. "I know...Me too..."

"Let go of me!" Ed sobbed, beating weakly at Draco's chest, "Let go..."

"No," Draco growled. "You don't really want me to."

Ed shuddered, chest heaving, back aching, his knees gave out, and he fell, still holding Draco's robes.

Draco stumbled, sitting down on the snow and nestling Ed in his lap. "I don't...like making you cry..."

"Th-then d-don't d-do it!" Ed growled tearfully, shuddering in the snow.

Draco pulled off his robes, leaving only a sweater and jeans, and wrapped Ed up in them. "I don't do it on purpose," he grumbled.

Edward sniffled, feeling dumb, "Let go...I mean it." He whispered.

"Inside?" Draco asked, helping Ed to his feet.

"I said Let go of me!" Edward growled, pulling out of Draco's arms and dropping the robes on the floor, he jumped over Mrs. Weasley's fence, and took off running.

"Fuck," Draco grumbled, running after him and heaving himself over the fence. "Dammit, Edward, stop running!"

"No!" Ed shouted, "Go away!" He slid between two trees, and clapped his hands, earth moved, shifting beneath his feet, and slamming upward, until Edward sat on a platform high in the air, with a crater of emptiness where the earth had been around him.

"Fucking cheater!" Draco screamed up at him. "I have a broomstick, you know!"

Edward ignored him, curling in on himself, "Just leave me alone..."

Draco sighed. "Edward, come on...go back to the house, at least...I'll stay outside.."

"No." Ed growled, "Go away." But someone else was picking their way carefully through the trees,

"Elric, Malfoy..." Harry said, looking over the situation with a smirk.

"Go the fuck away, Potter," Draco hissed. "I don't have the patience to deal with you right now."

"What, I'm not allowed to know what's going on? How rude." Harry leaned against a tree, green eyes locked on Edward, who was glaring at him, "So, Elric...I'm surprised at you, being a bottom, I was sure you'd be a topper."

Draco rolled his eyes, trying not to let his anger and disgust show. "You're seriously bonkers, Potter."

Harry ignored him, "Why'd you go for this git anyway?" He asked, watching Edward stiffen, "I mean, even I could give you more than that, ask your brother."

Draco's wand slid from his pocket. "He's better than you could ever hope to be. He's given me more than you know."

Harry once again ignored him, looking up at Ed, crossing his arms casually over his chest, "Why don't you try it...huh Elric?" Edward's hands slammed together, and the pillar he'd made crashed back into the earth, his narrowed golden eyes locked on Harry, and he growled low in his throat.

Draco wrapped an arm around Ed's waist, pulling him back. "Why don't you go die in a hole somewhere, Potter, and leave my lover and his brother alone? Do you even realize how much Al loves you?"

"Of course, he'll do anything I ask." Harry smirked, stepping forward, until he was right in Ed's face, green eyes sultry, "You change your mind, you know where to find me." Harry whispered, Edward bared his teeth in a snarl.

Draco smiled, eyes flashing, and kicked Harry hard between the legs. "Won't be using _that_ for a while, will you?"

Edward blinked as Harry crumpled to the ground, he groaned, "I wanted to do that..." He swung his metal leg.


	39. Consequences

Chapter 39: Consequences.

"Careful; if we leave a mark we'll have to leave the Weasley's," Draco said cheerfully.

Edward deflated, "He's not even worth it, let's go." He had forgotten his anger at Draco, unfounded as it was, "I'm so tired..." He pressed a hand over his side, where Draco's fingers had dug into his wound.

Draco took Ed's hand, ignoring the quivering Harry. "Let's get you inside. I think the cold is draining you..."

Edward waved his metal arm, "Yeah, probably..." He muttered, it was pain and adrenaline that were draining him.

"Why don't you find Al?" Draco suggested quietly. "He probably needs a nap too; he's upset."

Edward nodded, "I still don't know what Roy said to him..." He whispered as they climbed back over the fence, and he lead the way to the house.

"Obviously nothing good," Draco muttered. "What did he tell you?"

"What?" Ed asked, eyes on Draco's face, "I...nothing..."

Draco scowled. "When you ran outside...I've never seen you look so afraid, even back when I would...come after you.."

"You never scared me." Edward said, shrugging. He didn't answer the question.

Draco snorted. "I'm sure...you're not going to tell me, are you?"

Edward fidgeted by the door, eyes on the floor, "Well...he said it was...suspicious that you were with me..." He muttered, "And he..." Ed's voice trailed off, and he murmured the end.

"He what? Tell me," Draco insisted.

"He was drunk, I dunno..." Ed whispered, "he said he was...gonna...p-punish...me..." Ed's voice was so quiet, he hoped Draco hadn't heard.

Draco tensed, shoulders shaking. "...punish you how?" His voice was cold

Edward's head snapped up, eyes wide, his mind replaying the scenes in his head from the past two years, the hand cuffs, the inability to defend himself, most of the time he'd wake up that way, tied to the bed, hot candle wax dripping across his skin, "No...I...I...I...don't...wanna...talk about...it." He whimpered.

Draco shuddered angrily, squeezing Ed's hand like a constrictor. "He better hope I never see his bloody face again, then."

"Draco...you're hurting me." Ed pointed out, still thinking about the needles, Roy knew he was terrified of needles, he'd used it to his advantage. Ed shivered.

Draco's eyes narrowed, but he released Ed's hand, hugging him instead.

Edward leaned his head on Draco's shoulder, sighing, "Look, I've been through some shit...I'm still here..."

"I know," Draco whispered. "I'm glad for that...glad that you're here."

Edward relaxed a little, his muscular body felt sculpted to fit against Draco's, the height difference wasn't severe, and therefore felt right, unlike with Roy.

Draco noticed the same thing. Pansy was smaller than Ed was, and sharp. She always seemed to have her elbow jabbed into his stomach or crushing somewhere worse...but he could hold Ed like this all day.

Edward pulled away reluctantly, "You don't want to nap...?" He asked quietly, eyes huge.

"I'll nap with you," Draco agreed. "Do you still want to find Al?"

"Yeah." Ed murmured, "I'm so...so glad...he doesn't remember..." He shivered, the armor clunking steps had often stopped outside he and Roy's door, shuffling, waiting, he was glad Al didn't remember his screams.

"Don't think about that." Draco's voice was firm. "Or you won't sleep."

Edward shivered, "Y-yeah..." He stepped into the house, and choked, it was insanely warm within the confines of the Weasley home. He licked his suddenly dry lips.

Draco rubbed his arms, realizing his robes were still outside. "Go find Alphonse. I'll be back."

Edward nodded, wandering through the house, looking for his brother, he found him eventually, curled in an armchair facing a window, "Ne...Alphonse?" Ed whispered, crouching by the chair, "You alright?"

Al looked over, cheeks stained with tears. "I-I'm fine. Are you, Brother?" He sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"I'm fine, tired though. Wanna take a nap with me and Draco?" Ed smiled, petting Al's hair.

Al nodded, managing a smile. "I-Is he okay with it?"

"Yeah, he suggested it." Edward said, "Come on."

Al's smile increased, and he stood, following Ed upstairs. "Ne, have you seen Harry? I haven't seen him since the General left."

Edward shrugged, "He was outside for awhile, doing something." He muttered, he didn't have the heart to tell his brother that Harry had asked him for sex, "Let's go sleep." Ed held out his hand for Al's.

Al took Ed's hand, while downstairs the door closed as Draco came back in. "I'm glad you're here, Brother."

Edward smiled, swallowing, "Yeah, I am too." He murmured, leading the way upstairs, he knew Draco would follow, his mind paused on that thought, _why won't he follow when it matters?_

Al saw Ed's thoughtful look, pulling Ed into the room. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing..." Ed murmured, forcing a smile, "I'm just tired."

Draco entered the room, smiling softly while Al laid down, tugging on Ed's hand. "Come on, come on!"

"All on one bed?" Edward asked, blinking as he was pulled onto the mattress, he petted Al's bangs.

"Yes," Al insisted. "You can sleep in the middle." Draco was laughing as he climbed onto the other side.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yeah, alright..." He agreed, at last, knowing Al needed this, he pressed his chest against Al's back, he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

Al closed his eyes, sighing softly. "Thank you," he whispered, and his voice was deep with meaning.

Edward nuzzled into Al's hair, "No problem, little brother." Ed whispered, closing his eyes.

Al smiled, and Draco curled his hand in Ed's, feeling sleep clouding the edges of his mind.

Ed sighed, feeling Draco's body fit against his like a puzzle piece, he huffed out another breath, trying to relax.

Al started snoring softly, while Draco's lips trailed across Ed's jawline. "He's in a better mood..." he breathed. "As are you."

"Stop distracting me...my brother's right here." Ed chastised, but he really didn't mind, it felt nice, calming, to have Draco's lips on his jaw.

Draco grinned, kissing just below Ed's chin. "Am I that distracting?"

"Always." Ed responded, smiling, he tilted his head back.

"Good to know," Draco muttered, smirking. "I'll have to remember that."

Edward rolled his eyes lazily, "Now go to sleep." He grumbled, "Before I drag you outside and jump you in the snow."

Draco snickered, licking Ed's earlobe once. "Sleep well."

Edward shivered, feeling very acutely every touch of Draco's body, he struggled to sleep.

Draco smirked against Ed's neck. "Your brother is here, remember?"

Edward grimaced, "Yes." He snorted, and closed his eyes tighter, taking calming breaths.

"Just reminding you." Draco's voice was light as he kissed Ed's cheek. "Go to sleep."

Edward pushed back against him, his body rubbed against Draco's, and he smirked before falling asleep, or at least pretending too as Draco groaned.

"Arse," Draco snapped, throwing an arm around Ed's waist and trying to go to sleep.

Of course, it didn't help Edward's situation to have a hard...something pressed to his rear, he sat up, climbing over Alphonse and sitting on the edge of the bed, "Dammit."

Draco's arm rested across his eyes, and he chuckled dryly. "We're bloody hopeless..."

"We are teenagers..." Ed pointed out, "This is, supposedly, normal." Ed scratched the back of his head, "I know!" He said, standing up, "The shower!"

Draco was already out of the bed, kicking Ed's legs out from underneath him and catching him before he hit the ground. "Shower," he agreed.

Edward slapped him, on the back of the head, "Don't do that!" He struggled in Draco's arms, "Let me down!"

Draco silenced him with a rough kiss. "Quiet," he muttered, nipping at Ed's lips. "You'll wake Alphonse up."

Ed kicked at Draco, "Put me down!" He grumbled around Draco's lips.

"Kick me again, and I'll drop you here and go back to bed," Draco threatened.

Edward stilled, crossing his arms over his chest like a child, "Fine. Bastard." He grimaced.

"Arse," Draco countered, carrying Ed into the bathroom and closing the door with his foot.

"Be quiet." Ed growled, wiggling to be put down.

Draco sat him down, hands cupping Ed's backside as he pulled him into a rough kiss. He squeezed, pressing against Ed's body.

Edward spread his legs, moaning quietly into the kiss, each breath rolled down his body like a wave, his hips ground forward against Draco's.

Draco growled, pressing Ed against the wall and rubbing back. His lips nipped at Ed's throat, leaving his mark of possession.

Edward grunted, his body rolling to meet each movement Draco made, he was slowly proving how flexible and strong he actually was, one foot was braced on the sink, the other on the edge of the shower, his hands were on the wall behind him, his back pressed against it as well, but he was holding himself up, Draco pushing against him, "Ah...Draco..." He whimpered when the friction between them made him ache for release.

Draco kept shoving his hips forward, watching Ed with hazy eyes. His fingers pulled Ed's shirt off, licking across his lover's scarred chest.

Edward nearly fell when Draco pulled his shirt off, his leg was bent at an awkward angle, but he didn't care. He was panting, heat staining his cheeks, he clapped, feeling unsteady, and made Draco's clothes slide off in ribbons, then his pants fell in shreds to the floor, and his bare toes curled against the wall.

Draco rubbed against Ed again, gasping as flesh now met burning flesh. "You think...we could make it to the shower?" Draco asked, mind filled with images of a dripping wet Ed.

"If...you...want." Ed panted, sweat beading on his chest from the heat of Draco's stare, his taut body quivered.

Draco jerked Ed in his arms, kissing him again. His hand fumbled out, finding the knob for the shower and turning it on. He pushed Ed in the shower, moaning softly as the water hit their bodies.

Edward gasped as the cold water hit his back, his bound hair was now a sodden rope of burnished gold down his back, he reached out, grabbing Draco, and pulling him under the shockingly cold spray, his muscles were tense, nearly painfully so, he hooked one leg upward, around Draco's waist, his hands on the walls for support, he lifted the other leg and linked it with the other, so he was sitting on Draco's waist, holding himself up with his arm, "Fuck me." He whispered sensually.

Draco hissed, biting Ed's throat again, and lined himself up, pressing hard into his lover's quivering form. Ed was tight around him, wondrously tight, and he could feel his lover's slick body press against him, making him moan.

Edward moaned, "Ah...shit..." He whimpered, "Yeah...more..." He was having trouble breathing, his cheek hurt pretty back, but Draco's body against his was heavenly.

Draco smirked, pulling himself out and thrusting back in. He leaned down, lapping at a soaking wet nipple before pulling it between his teeth, fingers squeezing Ed's waist.

Edward winced, the water poured down his back, and Draco slid deeper into his body with every thrust, "Ah...ah..." He whimpered when Draco's mouth found his nipple, shaking.

Draco's eyes trailed across Ed's quivering body, taking note of the way the water trailed down Ed's form. He shuddered with pleasure, thrusting hard to brush that spot.


	40. Heard

Chapter 40: Heard

Edward's huge golden eyes locked with the liquid silver of Draco's gaze, and he shivered again, the water had yet to heat up fully, and it splashed coldly against his skin, "I...love...you..." He murmured, through chattering teeth, his breath pulled in suddenly when Draco's member barely touched the bundle of nerves within him, "Shit..."

Draco crashed their lips together, fingers tightening around Ed's waist as he pressed into that spot. "I love...you...too," he murmured against Ed's lips, before moving to nip at Ed's neck and shoulder.

Edward choked on every other breath, his throat ached from Roy's earlier antics, and his arms were shaking from supporting his weight, at least, his left arm was. His eyes closed tight, and he tried to hold more securely onto Draco's waist with his legs, but his hands slid down the wall, his automail screeched against the tiles.

Draco wrapped his arms around Ed's torso, pulling him from the side of the shower and laying him down on the bottom of the tub. "Much better," he whispered, smirking. His hands pressed Ed's knees to his chest, thrusting faster than he had before.

Edward was panting hard through his mouth, open wide, his mismatched hands grasped Draco's shoulders, automail bruising delicately pale skin, he could feel his own returning bruise, purple blossoming across his right cheek where both Al and Roy had slapped him.

Draco leaned in, kissing along the bruises as he moved. One hand left Ed's knee to curl around his weeping member, squeezing tight.

Edward arched off the floor of the shower, and choked out a moan of shocked pleasure, it felt like nothing else, having Draco within him, their bodies matched perfectly.

Draco moved faster, hand running along Ed's length. "You're….beautiful," he panted before he could stop himself, blushing lightly and giving an extra hard thrust.

Edward flushed scarlet, turning his head a bit, he stared at the tiles that he could also feel digging into his back, "I'm not a girl." He grunted, but it was offset by the heavy panting of someone near finishing. "Harder..." He gasped.

Draco leaned in, licking down Ed's wet neck, fingers of his free hand digging into Ed's thigh to allow him to bury himself deep within his lover, other hand moving quickly along Ed's cock.

Edward's mouth worked wordlessly, his flesh hand slid across Draco's skin, touching as much as he could, body flushed, he had a momentary thought, and blushed darker, trying to quiet his moans, _what if Al is awake_? His eyes widened.

Draco frowned at Ed's distraction, teeth tugging at his ear lobe and hand squeezing Ed's manhood.

"Shh!" Ed hissed frantically, stilling, until Draco thrust back into his body, and he felt his whole body arch into the movement, catch it, and turn it for his own pleasure, he forgot his concerns, and leaned up, nipping at Draco's throat.

"What were you saying now?" Draco smirked down at his lover, eyes hazy with lust. One hand lifted Ed's hips, pulling him back on his thrusts.

Edward foggy brain barely managed to wonder at the fact that he was thin enough for Draco to lift his hips one handed before it clouded again, "I...um...ah..." His words, frail to begin with, trailed off into quiet moans, his fingers scrabbled at the tiles beneath his body. He was so close, he could feel it building, his eyes stayed locked with Draco's, and he felt the wonder flare again at the sight of Draco's smirk, it was...different, not unkind.

"I love you," Draco whispered, hand and hips moving in a perfect rhythm. "You're close, aren't you?" His lips latched on to a nipple again.

Edward nearly whined. All that actually came out was a suppressed whine, which sounded like a squeak, he blushed, embarrassed, raising his hips to meet each thrust, automail foot scraping the tiles to support him, his moans were quiet, but fervent, his body was covered in sweat, and water, and it kept dripping off of Draco and onto his chest from the faucet.

Draco sucked hard on the nub, giving Edward pleasure in as many ways possible. His hand squeezed the base of Ed's member, and he slammed his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt and colliding with that bundle of nerves.

Edward's automail hand ripped small chunks from the tile floor, water was dripping down his face, his chest was heaving beneath Draco's skilled mouth, his lips parted, sucking breath with difficulty from the surrounding air, he stiffened, arching up, slamming his body against Draco's, grunting, he came, jerking beneath his lover, expression almost distressed.

Draco hissed as Ed squeezed around him, burying himself once more before releasing. A soft moan of Ed's name fell from his lips, breath washing over Ed's chest as he jerked with pleasure.

Edward's body slowly unlocked, letting him sink to the floor, breath still heavy, body aching, he probably had lines across his back from the tiles, and his right leg was shaking, as was his left arm, exertion was making him feel like a junky, coming off adrenaline, he tiredly kissed the exposed skin of Draco's shoulder and throat.

Draco blinked several times, clearing his head as he came down from his high. He pulled out slowly, collapsing against Ed's uninjured side. His fingers ran through Ed's hair gently, mouth trailing kisses along Ed's jaw.

Edward lay his head back, sighing, "Uhg...I hope Al is still asleep..." He muttered, pushing his wet bangs back from his forehead, his lean body still shook occasionally, and he was too tired to think straight, really.

The water had turned cold, but Draco barely noticed. "And...I hope the rest of the house is somewhere else..." He laughed dryly. "Bloody worth it though."

Ed chuckled tiredly before pushing up onto his arms so he was half sitting up. "I love you..." He murmured sadly, thoughts on the end of the year.

"Don't sound sad when you say it," Draco whispered, sighing. He kissed Ed's bruised cheek.

Edward sighed, "I can't help it..." He whispered, skimming his nose along Draco's jaw, eyes closed.

"We...we'll figure something out." Draco closed his eyes.

Ed swallowed, he knew it wouldn't work, Draco was bound as surely as he was, unless Voldemort was killed, there would be no future for them, and he was sure Draco wouldn't want to leave his country to go to Amestris...

Draco opened his eyes again, grey orbs hardened with pain. He pulled Ed's hand to his lips, biting at the fingers. "We can't dwell on it...it will tear us apart..."

Edward slumped back to the shower floor, eyes downcast, "Yeah...it's hard...not to though..." He whispered, shivering, "I'm tired now..."

Draco brushed Ed's wet bangs from his lover's face, kissing the other teen's forehead longingly. He shuddered.

"I...I think the shower's pretty much cleaned us up. Can you stand?"

Ed rolled his eyes, pushing Draco's body off of his, and standing shakily, he stepped from the shower, repairing their clothes with Alchemy and tugging them on.

Draco tugged his own clothes on too, shaking his soaked hair off in Ed's direction in an attempt to draw a reaction. "Come on, let's go sleep with Al."

Edward grimaced when the myriad of droplets splatter across his clothes and face, he leaned over the sink to ring his own hair out, and shot a glare Draco's way, he didn't respond, just flipped the still wet golden braid over his shoulder, and left the bathroom, climbing carefully over Alphonse, and curling against his back.

Al murmured something unintelligible in his sleep, clinging to Ed's arm as Draco climbed on to Ed's other side with a sigh. Draco touched Ed's back gently, closing his eyes.

Edward sighed, closing his eyes, and squeezing Al close to him, he could feel Draco behind him, and it was the safest he'd ever felt...

Draco kissed his neck slowly. "Sleep well, " he whispered. Al mewled softly on Ed's other side.

Edward smiled sadly, "You too..." He whispered, burying his face in Al's hair.

Draco swallowed heavily, falling into a restless sleep.

Edward closed his eyes, and pulled Al closer, his heart was breaking, slowly but surely, and he thought of the tiny apartment he and Alphonse shared and shuddered, he didn't want to take his brother back to that.

"Have fun?" Al whispered from the darkness, opening his eyes. His cheeks were flushed as he smiled.

Edward turned scarlet, his eyes huge, "Wh-what d-do you m-mean?" He asked frantically.

Al glared sleepily at him. "You two aren't very quiet, are you?"

Edward shivered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean...I tried...I didn't want...I'm sorry!" He wailed, he tried to pull his arm free, but Al was holding onto it.

"Brother, calm down," Al cried. "It's okay. I'm not mad...horribly embarrassed, but not mad. And you don't have to worry about the others. I think I'm the only one who heard."

Edward clenched his eyes closed, "I'm sorry..." He whispered, face burning with shame, "I shouldn't have..."

"Brother, you two love each other, and you're definitely attracted to each other. It's understandable." Al smiled reassuringly. "I'm not mad. Don't be ashamed."

Edward groaned, "I can't help it...I was trying to be quiet..." he whimpered, shivering again.

Al wrapped his arms around Ed's waist, burrowing into Ed's chest. "I know. It's okay...please don't be upset, Brother. Please."

Edward sighed, "I...I'm trying..." He whispered, holding Al, "I...I won't do it again...not while you're near..."

The door to their room didn't creak when it closed, Ed didn't hear it, and Harry strode off down the hall with his hands in his pockets, still limping slightly.

"Brother, don't be stupid." Al rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear, true, but I don't want you to have to feel like you can't do that with Draco."

Edward cracked one eye open, "I love you, Al...and I...I was wondering...you seem so happy here..." He chickened out, "Never mind."

"What, Brother?" Al looked up into his brother's eyes. "What were you going to say?"

Edward swallowed, taking a deep breath, "If you...wanted to stay here...and live here...finish at the school, get a normal...well, relatively normal job...you could..."

Al stiffened. "I am...happy here." He shuddered. "But I couldn't...I couldn't stay here if you didn't. I would miss you too much, and...it wouldn't be right, if you can't stay with Draco."

"Look..." Ed began, sighing, "I'd come back...after my contract was up...I'll save up all I can, then maybe I can get a job over here somewhere...and live with you..." He shivered, "Maybe...we can both finally be happy..."

Al imagined it for a minute, and his eyes filled with tears. "Brother...do you think Harry really loves me?" he asked suddenly. "Because if I stayed..." he trailed off.

"I...I can't answer that question for you...only you can tell that..." Ed murmured, "But...we can make a start here...it would only be...a couple years apart..."

Al clutched Ed's hand, closing his eyes against his tears. "Okay," he murmured, for Ed. He didn't want Ed to have to give up Draco...but he didn't think Harry loved him.

_Brother's more important._

"Just...I just wanted you to know...that it was alright with me if you wanted to stay." Ed whispered, closing his eyes again, and letting out a deep breath, he started to drift.

"I want you to be happy," Al said firmly. "And you're happy with Draco."

Edward's face twisted, and he took a couple calming breaths, "I...he's a death eater, Al...it...unless that guy gets beaten...it can't work, Al."

"Harry says he's going to beat Voldemort," Al whispered. "He promised. I know he will beat him."

Edward sighed, "That kid?" Ed shook his head, "I...I don't know Al..."

"He's really strong," Al told him. "He knows he can do it."

"I hope so..." Ed muttered, reaching up to ruffle Al's hair, "Get some sleep, kiddo."

Al grumbled something, pressing his face again into Ed's chest and closing his eyes.

Ed chuckled then closed his eyes, and let his mind wander until he fell asleep.


	41. Stay

(A/n: I apologize for any typos, or anything, I'm uploading out of a doc, and not reading it thoroughly, because I'm in a hurry, and I don't have my own computer right now. )

Chapter 41: Stay

Draco woke up first, several hours later, glaring at the sun that still peaked through the curtains. His stomach growled. "Must be close to supper," he muttered. Shit...means I have to confront Mr. Weasley now, doesn't it?  
During the day the two brothers had sprawled out across the bed, Edward was facing Draco, his legs wrapped around the pale body, one hand somehow had made it between Draco's legs, and Al's leg was slung across both of their waists. Edward twitched in his sleep, humming.  
Draco carefully pulled Ed's hand from between his legs, expression amused. "You two look like gits," he told the sleeping Elrics. Al made a noise, pressing closer to his brother.  
Edward groaned, arm reaching, wrapping around Draco's chest, and tightening there until Ed felt secure in his sleep again.  
Draco sighed, kissing Ed's hair. "Guess I have to wait until you wake up, then."  
Edward sighed in his sleep, nuzzling his head against Draco's chest, Al's foot dangled, free of the blankets, from Draco's waist.  
Draco grinned, petting Ed's head, and, after a moment's hesitation, ruffling Al's hair.  
Edward mumbled something that sounded like "No more cats" and tightened his grip on Draco, the door opened a crack, and a green eye peaked in, "What the hell are you three doing?"  
"Shut up," Draco snapped. "You'll wake them up." He smirked.  
Harry grimaced, "What the hell is wrong with you? What, one Elric whore wasn't enough for you?" He hissed, "How would you feel if I started doing things to Ed?"  
Draco grit his teeth. "Shut your trap, Potter. I didn't do anything to Alphonse. He was upset, and since his own boyfriend didn't care, we let him nap with us."  
"Yeah bloody right, I'm sure that's all this is, I could hear you too, in that bathroom, with Al right here...you should be ashamed." Harry smirked, his eyes traveled down Ed's form, which was visible do to the lack of blankets, seeing as they'd kicked them off.  
Draco sat up, throwing Ed's arm and Al's leg up. He swung himself out of bed, grabbing the front of Harry's robes. "You shut your bloody mouth. We helped him more last night than you ever frigging have. And as for the bathroom, well." He smirked, slamming Harry against the wall. "I know you're jealous. It's something you'll never have."  
Edward blinked sleepily up from the bed, when Draco had pushed him off he'd rolled sideways, his pants had ridden down slightly, revealing tan stomach, and his shirt had slid up. Harry smirked, ignoring Draco, and the pain in his back, he waved at Edward, who's eyes narrowed.  
Draco slammed him against the wall again enough to bruise, and Al shot up. "Draco, what are you doing?" he shrieked.  
Harry winced theatrically, grabbing Draco's wrists, "Let go, I just came to wake Al up for dinner!" He growled, sounding sincere. Edward reached out, grabbing Al's wrist.  
Al fought, eyes filling with tears, while Draco glared. "You complete wanker! Don't lie to him anymore!" Draco shouted right into Harry's face.  
"I never lie to Al!" Harry screamed back, pushing at Draco's chest, "Get off me, I just want to take my boyfriend downstairs for dinner!" Edward winced when Al finally yanked his arm free, and as Ed sat up his loose pants rode a little lower.  
Al ran forward, pushing Draco out of the way and latching himself to Harry's chest. "Why?" he asked Draco, voice and eyes hurt.  
"Alphonse, don't trust him," Draco growled.  
Edward stood up, hair tousled and wet, bare lower stomach showing, and grabbed Draco's shoulder, "Draco...it's alright...just leave it alone..." He whispered in his lover's ear.  
Draco glared at Harry before jerking on Ed's hand. "Fine," he snapped, pulling Ed out of the room. "BLOODY FINE!" he yelled from the hall, and Al shuddered into his boyfriend's chest.  
Edward blinked tiredly, he felt exposed as he pulled his pants higher, but they just slid low again, "What...why were you so angry this time?" Ed asked quietly. Back in the room Harry stroked Alphonse's hair, then lead him out of the room, walking behind the whispering Ed and Draco.  
Al didn't look at his brother and Draco, hiding his face in Harry's arm. "I trust you, Harry," he whispered.  
Draco grimaced. "He accused me of screwing around with Alphonse as well, and threatened to take you." He seethed.  
Harry smirked, he knew Al couldn't see his face, "I love you, Al." He murmured. Edward glanced over his shoulder at the black haired boy, then pressed his lips to Draco's ear, "He could never have me. I belong to you...even if I'm not here...I'll always be yours."  
Al smiled, looking up. "I love you too, Harry."  
Draco pulled Ed to the side, letting Harry and Al pass. He pulled Ed against his chest, shaking with anger. "I'm yours, too, you know..."  
Edward hugged Draco, sighing, "It'll...it'll be ok..." He began as soon as Al and Harry were around the corner, "Al's not that naive, he'll figure it out..."  
"I just hope he figures it out soon," Draco muttered. "Before Potter goes to far, and breaks Alphonse beyond repair."  
Edward swallowed, "I won't let that happen." Ed's voice and eyes were hard, "Even if Al hates me for the rest of my life, I'd never let that happen."  
Draco's shoulders tensed even further than they originally had. "He...he's in love." He sighed. "I think...Potter's using mental abuse, in such small amounts that Alphonse doesn't notice, but...enough to make a difference."  
"I...I'll fix it..." Ed whispered, his stomach growled, but he ignored it Draco touched Ed's stomach.  
"Let's get you something to eat," he whispered, trying to calm himself down.  
Edward shook his head, "I'm not hungry." He said without thinking, biting his lip.  
"Your stomach says otherwise," Draco replied. "At least come down with me."  
"Yeah..." Ed said, sounding distracted, "Let's go down..."  
"This will be the first time I see Mr. Weasley," Draco said, trying to get Ed's mind off of Al. He sighed. "This probably won't go well."  
Edward reached out and gripped his hand, "I...I'm here for you." He assured Draco, trying to focus.  
Draco licked Ed's lips as a further distraction, even though he still coursed with anger. "I know."  
"I love you." Ed murmured, his voice full of desperation, needing the knowledge of Draco's feelings.  
Draco's hand cupped Ed's cheek, and he kissed him for a long time.  
"I love you, too," he whispered. "More than...more than anything."  
Edward licked Draco's lips, then pulled away, "Let's go." He said, squaring his shoulders.  
Draco squeezed Ed's hand before dropping it. He walked down the stairs, trying to work up courage before entering the kitchen.  
Edward swallowed his fear, pushed passed Draco, and opened the door to the kitchen, sliding into an empty chair.  
Draco slid into a chair behind him, meeting Mr. Weasley's eyes while Mrs. Weasley ran around, setting out large amounts of food. Draco ducked his head as an apology.  
Edward bowed to Mrs. Weasley, "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked politely, she shook her head, "No thank you dear."  
Draco braved a glance up, seeing Mr. Weasley still staring at him, eying the bruises, and the way Draco's shoulders were hunched in guilt.  
Mr. Weasley reached out, pushing a bowl of soup forward. "Aren't you going to eat?"  
Draco stared, wide eyed, then nodded, taking the soup.  
Edward smiled, accepting his own bowl, and glancing at Draco, trying to show his support, Arthur Weasley's eyes turned on him, looking over the fresh and old bruises on his right cheek.  
Draco glanced back at his lover, smiling slightly. Mr. Weasley dragged his eyes away, watching Al laugh and poke Harry playfully.  
Draco sipped at his soup. "This is wonderful," he complimented quietly.  
Edward smiled back before digging into his food with new vigor.  
Mrs. Weasley patted Draco on the head. "There's plenty more." She smiled, bustling over to Ron and Ginny and setting more food down.  
Edward smiled at her, "Thank you...is it ok if I call you Molly?" She smiled back, and nodded, piling buttered bread on a plate between him and Draco.  
Draco took some, eating it. They hadn't really had anything to eat all day, and he knew Ed must have it worse, after not eating much at all recently. He took a piece of bread, poking Ed in the cheek with it. "Eat this, too."  
Edward smacked it away, "Stop that!" He grumbled, slowly eating his soup.  
Draco glared, setting it beside Ed's bowl. "You make me worry," he grumbled back.  
Ed wrinkled his nose, "Not my fault." He grunted, but he picked up the bread none the less, and ate a few bites.  
"Is too," Draco countered, even though it wasn't.  
"Christmas is in two days," Molly chirped. "It's going to be wonderful." She smiled. "Harry, Al, Ed, and Draco, you're part of the family."  
Edward stared, "I...really?" He asked, it reminded him of Hughes.  
"Of course!" She stood from her chair, hugging him, while Al and Draco stared at her. Al was blushing and Draco looked almost confused.  
Edward felt his eyes widen, it was all too much, and before he knew it the tears spilled over, and he was clinging to her.  
She pet him on the head, and across the table Al starting crying too. She held out an arm, and he ran to her. Ginny was smiling.  
Edward sobbed, "I-I'm S-sorry!" He whispered, "I...you...smell...just like...my mother..." He clung all the tighter, he wanted to feel like a kid, wanted to be a kid...  
Al wailed, and Draco touched Ed's back, eyes distant. Molly held them for as long as they wanted, a soft smile on her lips.  
Edward pulled away slowly, looking embarrassed, he stared at the table, and chewed on the bread slowly.  
Al blushed, and wiped his eyes. Molly picked up a napkin and dabbed at their cheeks, still smiling. "There you are, dears," she chirped. "Draco, do you have enough to eat?"  
Draco looked up. "Ah, yes."  
Edward flushed when Molly wiped his tears away, stuffing more bread in his mouth.  
The rest of the dinner was uneventful, save for the time when Draco and Harry both reached for more bread at the same time. The glared at each other, hands frozen, and Draco snarled.  
Edward snagged the bread, handing a piece to each of them, then went back to eating.  
Draco ate his bread angrily, still glaring across the table.  
Ed leaned between them, and made a funny face at Draco, sticking his tongue out.  
Draco stared at him, then grinned. "Git," he told Ed, while Al tugged on Harry's arm to get his attention.  
Edward grinned back, then made another face.  
Draco hit Ed's arm playfully, rolling his eyes, but he still grinning.  
Edward laughed, smacking him back, and drinking some water, keeping Draco's attention on him.  
Draco touched Ed's leg underneath the table, sipping at his soup again.  
"Draco...I want to go on a walk." Ed said, without giving away how much the simple touch made him want to feel Draco inside him.  
Draco laughed, knowing Ed's thoughts. "We'll be right back." Al rolled his eyes.  
Edward tugged Draco out the door, and into the woods, "Fuck..." He whined, "Will I ever get less horny?" Once they were far enough from the house not to be seen or heard he dropped to his knees, unbuttoned Draco's pants and pulled the pale teen's member into his mouth.  
Draco hissed. "I hope not," he whispered, cupping the back of Ed's head.  
Edward sucked hard and long, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh, his own hands slid back, down his own pants, and he pressed two fingers into his ass, his automail massaged Draco's balls gently.  
Draco grunted at the feeling of the cold metal in contrast to Ed's hot mouth. He pressed his hands on either side of Ed's face, thrusting gently into his lover's mouth.


	42. Sex Drive

Chapter 42: Sex drive

Edward waited a bit, then pulled away, pushing his own pants off, he turned, on hands and knees, "Fuck me, Draco..." He whispered.  
Draco fell to his knees, gripping Ed's hips and burying himself in one smooth thrust. He curled himself over Ed's body, pushing Ed's shirt up and kissing his lover's back.  
Edward cried out in pleasure, "Fuck, god yes..." He moaned, pushing back against Draco's body.  
Draco smirked, thrusting hard into his lover. "Feel good?" he murmured.  
"More...bigger..." Ed gasped, "Fingers..." He didn't bother to protest the teasing tone of Draco's voice.  
"Fingers?" Draco echoed, pressing a finger to Ed's entrance and pushing it in next to his throbbing cock. "Tight..."  
Edward moaned, "Ah...yeah...like that..." It was a habit Roy had started, seeing how much could fit, and Ed liked it.  
Draco wagged his finger as he thrust, pulling Ed's hips back forcibly. "Bloody hell..." he grunted.  
Edward gasped, moaning, "More..." He whispered, pushing back against Draco again, harder.  
Draco slammed into his lover, wiggling his finger again at the same time. When he would pull out his finger pressed into Ed's bundle of nerves, then he would thrust back in fervently.  
Edward cried out loudly, slamming his hips back, "Ah more...more...ah Draco!"  
"Edward..." Draco hissed, reaching around to squeeze Ed's cock once. He jammed his finger into Ed's prostate again, biting Ed's back.  
Edward came quickly, with a shout, the movements against his prostate stimulating him enough to make him climax.  
Draco groaned, thrusting into Ed's twitching body a few more times before he came, spilling out into his lover.  
Edward shifted slightly, panting, his body shook, and he pulled away from Draco quickly, jerking out from under him, causing the pale teen to fall on the ground, he scrambled to his feet, and caught himself on a tree, hunching over to release the undigested food he'd just eaten.  
Draco sighed, standing and rubbing Ed's back soothingly. "Admittedly, wild sex probably wasn't the best idea..."  
Edward gagged, then pulled back, wiping his mouth, he spat a few times on the ground, and sighed, "Probably not..." He muttered, wiping his forehead to remove the sweat there.  
"I'm worried about you..." Draco whispered. "this isn t good at all..."  
"Look, stop worrying about it, I...it's probably just from exertion, I'll be fine." Ed murmured, he didn't sound convinced, "Let's go back..." He turned to face the house, then shook his head, sitting down, and wrapping his arms around his stomach, his bare legs exposed to the coldness of the frosty ice.  
Draco crouched next to him. "Come on, pull your pants on," he sighed, adjusting himself. "you ll freeze otherwise."  
Edward stood slowly, pulling his boxers and pants on, and fixing his shirt, he was still barefoot, they both were. "I don't feel good..." Ed whispered, arms back around his stomach.  
Draco pulled him carefully up into his arms. "I think its stress...I ll take you back." He carried Ed carefully back to the house.  
Ed grumbled something about not being a girl, and leaned his head on Draco's shoulder, "Christmas is in two days, huh? That close..."  
"Yeah..." Draco muttered. "I..." He hesitated for a minute. "I'll spend the morning with you, but I have to go to my mother's party that night. For show, you know?"  
Edward slipped down from Draco's arms, landing on his feet, and grimacing, he squared his shoulders, and raised his head, "I'm going with you." He said, his voice didn't waver.  
"No." Draco's voice was just as firm. "Edward, you saw what Gabriel did. I don't want that to happen again."  
Edward stared straight into Draco's eyes, his own golden irises spoke volumes about the choice he'd made, "I'm going with you." He repeated, "You're not going without me."  
Draco glared. "Fine," he grumbled. "But Edward, I can't guarantee it will go well."  
Edward shrugged, "No-one can do that. No-one can promise anything like that." He grabbed Draco's shoulders, "Too many variables, all we can control is ourselves." He pushed away, and turned for the house when his stomach lurched again, and he choked on bile.  
"You're sick!" Draco exclaimed. "I go back to my first decision, you're not going." He rubbed Ed's back again.  
Edward pushed him off, "Shut the hell up!" He snarled, "You aren't leaving this goddamn house without me, now get over it! I'll be fine by morning!"  
Draco snatched Ed's wrist, glaring down at him. "Like you've been fine since school began?"  
"Yeah! I have been fine!" Ed growled, clenching his fist, his automail grabbed Draco's wrist in return, "My grades are great, I've only missed one day of classes, and I didn't even miss all of them!" He yanked his wrist free, "And besides, I already have that dumb outfit, and I...I..." He twiddled his fingers, "Never mind. I'm going, and that's that, get over it."  
Draco's glare increased, and he grit his teeth, letting go of Ed's wrist. "Fine, do whatever the bloody hell you want," he hissed, but his voice was laced with worry.  
"STOPPIT!" Ed screamed, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "I'm not some little kid you need to take care of! I've been supporting myself and Al since I was twelve! I can handle a weird sickness and a Christmas party!" He paused, holding his stomach, then straightened back up, "Don't treat me like a child, Draco Malfoy, I don't like it." His voice was quiet, deadly, energy seemed to crackle around him.  
Draco's anger peaked. "Fine!" he yelled. "You know what, then I won't bloody worry anymore! I'm not doing it to treat you like a child! You don't know what kind of power the Dark Lord has, and you-you're the most important thing in the world to me!" His eyes were wild, desperate, hair still messy from earlier. "But fine, FINE!"  
Edward grabbed the front of Draco's robes, yanking him close, "You'll only get hurt if you just focus on protecting other people." He growled, "I'm not going to drop dead from a party, I can survive, it's my one thing I'm good at!" He dragged Draco even closer, yanking him down, "I hate you." He snarled before he crushed his lips against Draco's.  
"Good, because I bloody hate you too," Draco growled back, kissing Ed hard enough to bruise. His hands were like talons on Ed's hips.  
Edward winced, his hands still trapped in the front of Draco's robes, after a moment in which they battled each other not with words, but with tongues, Edward put his lips to Draco's ear, "I...I appreciate that you worry about me..." He whispered, "But you're wasting your time doing so."  
Draco sighed, leaning his head on Ed's shoulder. "Yeah, I know..." he grumbled. "You're too bloody stubborn. A little fire ball, really."  
Edward shuddered in disgust, "Please don't ever say that again. He said in a low voice.  
Draco pulled back. "Say what?"  
"I'm not a fire ball." Ed said, grimacing, "Don't call me that. And I'm not little."  
Draco snorted. "It was an expression. And you are little, see?" He straightened.  
Edward's hand came out of nowhere, slamming into Draco's chest, "Don't. Call. Me. Small." Ed snarled.  
"Ouch," Draco said, grinning almost evilly. "You don't like being small?"  
"I'M NOT SMALL!" Ed shouted, "YOU ALL ARE JUST FREAKISHLY TALL!" He was practically flailing, "DON'T SAY I'M SMALL ENOUGH TO RIDE AN ANT!"  
Draco burst into laughter, doubling over. "I didn't even say all that!" he choked out. "What the hell?"  
Edward's face twisted, and he crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall of the house, his expression loathsome, until he lurched forward to vomit again.  
Draco's laughter cut off immediately. "Come on, I'm not worrying, but you still have to go to bed." He held a hand out.  
Edward shook his head, swallowing, "I slept all day, I'm not going to bed, I can't just sleep all the time."  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I didn't say sleep. I said lay down."  
"Have you ever lain around all day? It sucks." Edward strode inside, and up the stairs, seeming as if he might be taking Draco seriously, but instead he pulled his art stuff free of his suitcase, and began to sketch Alphonse sitting at the kitchen table.  
Draco followed, sighing, and watched his lover draw for a while. "You know, you should really show him what you draw."  
"Who?" Ed asked, shading Al's bangs, then working on smudging the shadows they cast across his face with a fingertip.  
"Alphonse, obviously," Draco muttered, watching Ed's fingers move. "I think he'd really like to see."  
Edward shrugged, "I...he's busy with other things." He muttered, sketching out the details of the kitchen table, he leaned back against the wall, then flipped to a new page, and started on yet another of Draco, this one from his perspective on the floor of the shower.  
Draco flushed slightly, watching the new picture appear. "He's not too busy for you."  
"I don't want to bother him." Ed mumbled, carefully smudging the water droplets all over Draco's upper body, part of Ed's flesh leg was visible, but his automail was nowhere to be seen. His hand seemed to sketch out the tiles of the shower of its own accord, he fixed a strand of Draco's hair, which was hanging down, making it difficult to draw, then held the picture up looking it over. Another page fell out, a sketch of Edward, he didn't see it flutter to the ground, in it he was smiling, and whole. Flesh arms and legs visible.  
Draco picked it up, looking it over. He was silent for a few minutes before he rested it over Ed's sketchbook. "Did you...draw this, too?"  
Edward flushed, "I...y-yeah..." He mumbled, biting his lip, he hid it between two other pictures, "Just...I just wanted to see...what I'd look like." He whispered, eyes locked on his newest sketch.  
Draco pressed himself against Ed s back kissing the nape of his neck. "I think I prefer the automail..."  
Edward stiffened, "That's not funny...how could you prefer cold metal over flesh?" He waved his automail hand in front of Draco's face, "I can't feel with this..."  
Draco grabbed Ed s hand, kissing the metal fingers. "It suits you somehow." he frowned. "I cant explain it."  
"That doesn't make any sense." Ed pulled his hand away, but gently, "It hurts..." He whispered, moving the arm around, "It puts strain on my shoulder, and I have bolts screwed into my collar bone, it's not a walk in the park." He pulled the picture out again, and ripped it to shreds, tearing it apart with dexterous metal fingers, "But that...I'll never have that."  
Draco's frown increased and he sighed staring at the shreds of paper. "Nothing I say is going to help is it?"  
"I just...don't understand...how you can look at me...and want this..." He gestured at his automail, "How can you want half a person?"  
"I don t see half a person," Draco murmured. "You re more of a man than I ve ever been."  
Edward snorted, "I just...can't...I don't... Al's got his body back, that's what matters." He whispered, his pencil scraped hard lines into the next paper, subtle curves and sharp edges, the inside of their tiny apartment, viewed from the door way, dishes stacked in the tiny kitchen space, books all over the floor, and two mattresses in plain sight, "We...worked so hard, and yet...despite how much we both make...we're still stuck in the worst conditions, I just want to take care of him."  
"You do take care of him." Draco watched Ed draw. "Is...that where you live?"  
Edward nodded, then began to sketch the crumbling building from the outside, "It's one room, with this tiny bathroom..." He said, shrugging, "But it's a place to sleep."  
Draco looked downcast. "You and Alphonse deserve more than that."  
"W-We can't afford anything but that, and it's near headquarters, and everything...just a couple blocks away, there's a grocery store right down the street, room for two beds, it has a sink..." The picture showed a tiny square of indented counter for a sink, too small to wash a pan in. Edward steadfastly ignored that fact.


	43. Wishes

Chapter 43: Wishes

Draco furrowed his brow, snatching the paper from Ed s hands. "I..." he didn t know what to say.  
"What?" Ed asked, looking over the paper, the old messed up lamp in the corner of the room, the ratty blankets, he wished he'd drawn them better, instead he'd sketched every hole, every tear. "We're fine there..."  
Draco's expression was sour as he thought about all he had. "Y-yeah..."  
Edward waved his hand, taking the picture back and grinning awkwardly, "We've always been a little poor, when we were young we lived on what we grew in our garden... My dad sent us money sometimes, but not often..." He finished sketching the front of the building, the graffiti covered door, with the messed up lock, the ivy climbing all over it, "When mom died...we burnt the house down, but it was mostly empty anyway. We sold a lot, to pay for the automail..." He sighed, setting the second sketch aside, and doodling the park that resided down the street, with the broken swing set.  
Draco sighed, looking away. I've never had that problem," He admitted. "Father inherited lots of money from my grandparents, and so I've always well been spoiled. It's why I've also always been a stuck-up git." He sighed again, feeling awkward. "Money works for some things, but it can t buy the things that really matter." He blushed slightly, trying to hide it.  
Edward shook his head, "Don't..." He began, "We didn't mind being poor, we got along great, considering that I got kicked out of inns more often than not, just for being a State Alchemist." He sighed, "I don't...begrudge you your money."  
Draco shrugged, feeling even more awkward than before. He wanted to give Ed money, but knew that wouldn t be the right way to go.  
_What the hell do I do? Say?_  
Edward fiddled with his sketch pad, the fence morphed into one from his nightmares, black, with spikes, and skulls, and he stared at his picture as his hand kept moving changing everything to dark and eerie, scribbling over the light lines of the park.  
That s enough, Draco spoke up. "You look scared."  
Edward set the sketch pad down, "I...didn't mean to draw that..." He muttered, eyes wide, "It's...from one of my...bad dreams."  
Draco tugged him closer, closing his eyes. "Do you...have a lot of bad dreams?"  
Ed flipped to another page, picking up his pencil, and sketching out the creature he'd seen the night he and Al had tried to resurrect their mother. "Yes." He answered without thinking, "It's better when you're around."  
Draco took the sketchbook again, closing it and setting it on the bed. He pulled Ed into his lap, kissing the top of Ed's head. "I hope so..."  
Edward let him, tucking the pencil behind one ear as he curled in Draco's lap, "I...I don't know what I'll do when I get home...it's the worst there, the nightmares." It made him glad that Al slept through the night.  
Draco sighed sadly. "I...I won't be there, but...maybe I can do something, some sort of spell, to help you sleep."  
Edward shrugged, "It'll be fine...I won't wake Al up if he stays, that's an upside. I want him to sleep."  
"Do you really want to let him stay here without you?" Draco dropped his voice. "You won't be able to protect him..."  
"I know...but he'll be happy here...he'll get to have a life..." Edward frowned, nuzzling against Draco's shoulder, trying to hide his fear, "I can't protect him forever, besides, he doesn't want me to..."  
"He may not want you to protect him, but I know he wants you in his life." Draco pressed his face in Ed's hair, smelling cinnamon and motor oil. "And...he'll need you, when Potter..." He cut himself off.  
Edward nodded slowly, "I hope...I'm still here...when that happens." He whispered, "I wish he'd listen to me." He slammed his fist into the bed, "He gets mad if I act like the adult, but he's so childish...I can't...I can't stand it!"  
"Calm down," Draco whispered, gripping Ed's wrists. "Listen, he just thinks he's in love, and when someone is in love for the first time they believe that person over any other."  
Edward shuddered, remembering all the lies, the pain, the fright he went through, because Roy wanted him... he relaxed in Draco's arms, nearly going limp. "Yeah...I know..."  
Draco squeezed him against his chest. "Let's talk about something different."  
"Such as?" Ed asked, grimacing and wrapping his flesh arm around his stomach, "Actually, hold that thought." He pulled out of Draco's arms, and ran into the bathroom. Molly Weasley opened the bedroom door slowly, peeking in, "Draco, where's Edward?" She asked, then she heard the blond retching in the bathroom, "Oh dear, is he ill?"  
"Very," Draco sighed, burying his face in his hands before he stood, following Ed. "He...won't go to a doctor."  
"Well...maybe he'll let me take a look...?" She murmured, "Oh..." He was passed out against the toilet, too exhausted after everything to stay awake. She bit her lip, "Can you lift him? I'll check his temperature..."  
Draco picked his lover off the floor, carrying Ed back into the bedroom and laying him on the bed. "He's been like this for a while."  
Molly shook her head, summoning her thermometer with a quick spell, she tucked it under Edward's tongue, it beeped after a moment, and she pulled it free and stared, "Oh dear...a hundred and three, that's dangerous... I'll go make a potion to bring it down. Let's see...elder flowers... yarrow... peppermint... hyssop leaves..." She said to herself as she hurried down the stairs, she passed Harry and Al, who parted at Al's door, Harry walked away toward his room, and gestured for Al to go to bed.  
Al nodded, waving at his boyfriend, before running into the bedroom. "Ah, what's wrong with Brother?" he cried, running to Ed's side.  
"Sick again..." Draco muttered.  
Edward groaned, his eyes flickering open, his face was flushed deep red, and he felt horrible, "Ah..." He hissed when he tried to raise his head, letting it slump back onto the pillows, "Damn fevers..."  
Draco brushed his hair back. "Stupid git," he muttered. "Passing out."  
"A-Are you going to be all right?" Al climbed on to the bed.  
"Of course I'll be alright, it's just a fever Al." Ed mumbled, swallowing the bad taste in his mouth, Molly came bustling back through the door, carrying a cup of herbal tea, "Oh, you're awake, good, I brought you some tea...Draco, would you mind getting a bowl of lukewarm water and a small towel?" She asked, handing Al the tea, she grasped Edward's shoulders, sitting him up and piling all the available pillows behind him.  
Draco left to get the requested items while Al helped Ed sip carefully at the tea. "Here, Brother," he murmured.  
Edward winced when it hit his stomach, mouth twisting closed, he made to push the cup away, but Molly's steady hands held it closer, and her sweet face stalled the objection on his tongue, he drank more.  
Al smiled as Draco returned with the towel and bowl, setting them on the night stand. "Please get better, Brother," Al whispered.  
Edward frowned, but the tea was still pressed to his lips, so he didn't say anything until it was gone, and at that point Molly was pushing him down and wetting the cloth, laying it across his forehead, he groaned, it felt heavenly to his burning head. "Maybe..." He muttered, "I have a ...crappy...immune system...and that's why...I..." His voice trailed off, sleepy and a little rough, and his eyes closed.  
Al frowned, clutching his brother's arm. "Can you make him better, Molly?" he asked, voice pleading.  
Molly smiled, patting Al's head, "I can break his fever, I'm not sure about the other symptoms. But he might be right, his immune system might just be weak right now." She smiled, and pulled Al into a hug, "Everything will be fine, honey."  
Al hugged back. Draco was glaring at the wall, trying to fight worry, like he promised Ed he would. "Dammit," he muttered.


	44. Motherly

Chapter 44: Motherly

Molly walked over to Draco slowly, "I know you're worried, dear." She said, patting his shoulder, "He'll be alright, I've dealt with a lot of illnesses, having as many kids as I have, and he'll be right as rain by Christmas as far as the fever and shaking goes."  
Draco looked away. "I-I'm not worried." He paused. "I suppose...that's good though. For Al."  
"Oh, you poor dear, trying to be brave." She swept his hair back from his face, then stopped, moving her hand to his forehead, she hurried to Alphonse, feeling his, "Oh dear..." She exclaimed, "In bed, both of you!" She ordered, "I have to go make more tea."  
"B-But I feel fine, I swear!" Al cried, though he was exhausted. _I thought it was because of Harry..._ Draco made a face.  
Edward opened one eye when Molly gave Draco a glare that made the pale teen scramble into Ed's bed. "What's...going...on?" He asked tiredly, "It's...still...early..."  
"We're sick, too, apparently," Draco sighed, while Al scrambled against Ed's other side. "Bloody hell...hate this."  
"Hot..." Ed groaned when Al and Draco's feverish bodies touched his, "Too hot..." He winced, then scrambled out of the bed, cloth falling to the ground as he lurched into the bathroom. Molly hurried to grab his hair, which was coming out of it's braid. Once he'd calmed, and was able to breathe she re-plaited his hair, pulling his bangs into the strands, and French braiding it so none of it would be in his way.  
Al moved from the bed, climbing into his own bed. "S-Sorry, Brother," he called weakly.  
Edward shuffled back to the bed, and Molly created a bucket for each of them with a sweep of her wand, before bustling off to check the other teens in the house and make more tea. Edward slid into the bed with a groan, "Told you...it's just...a flu..."  
"Dammit," Draco cursed. "I feel like shit suddenly." Al groaned from the other bed in agreement.  
Edward rolled slowly onto his side, pressing his hand over Draco's forehead, stroking his hair weakly, "It just...hit me...first." He whispered, his voice rasping.  
Draco kissed his lover's sweaty forehead, feeling weak. "At least...I can empathize now..." he muttered.  
Edward snorted, "I don't...want...you too..." He grumbled, "Now...you feel...bad too." He sighed as warm turned to boiling, it was like someone turned the heat up, "Ah..." He felt cold steal over him, his increased body temperature making everything, even Draco, feel cold in comparison.  
Al shivered in the other bed, burrowing underneath the covers. "It's freezing," he wailed, pressing his face into the pillow.  
Edward sat up slowly, the hard shivers wracking his body, making his teeth chatter, it made his stomach hurt worse. "Ow..."  
Draco grunted, throwing his arms around Ed's waist and pulling him down. "Don't go. Cold."  
Edward winced, whimpering, "...ow..." His voice was meek and tiny, he stretched, reaching for his bucket, and settled it between his knees, scooting against Draco's body, he shivered harder.  
"My stomach feels like its eating itself now..." Al mumbled. "Can I come over there...?"  
Edward pulled free of Draco's grip, grabbing Al's pillows and piling them with his own, he beckoned his brother over, trying to make sure they were all sitting up and had their buckets.  
Al snuggled into Ed's side, shaking with fever. "W-Warm," he pushed out between chattering teeth.  
Ed snorted quietly, realizing he had the highest fever, since they both felt cold to him. "S-Sorry you're sick...A-al.." Ed murmured back.  
"I-I wish you didn't have to be sick, too," Al mumbled, and Draco grunted, eyelids heavy.  
Edward hunched over his bucket for a moment, then leaned back breathing hard, his eyes sliding half closed, Molly bustled in with more cloths, folding them onto each of their heads, "Harry and Ron have it, Ginny doesn't, neither do Fred, George, or Charlie." She said, holding out tea to Draco, then Al.  
Al took one look at the tea and grabbed his bucket, retching violently as he spilled his stomach's contents. He groaned. "W-Where's Harry?"  
Edward rubbed Al's back, and Molly smiled, "Harry's up in Ron's room, in the attic, they didn't feel good enough to move, but I'm considering moving you all to the living room..." She looked thoughtful, and Edward bit his lip when Al hugged his bucket to his chest, and Molly vanished its contents. "I wish...you didn't...get sick..." Ed whispered, it wasn't something new, Al had just never been this sick, not for the last year.  
Al smiled weakly. "I-It was bound to happen," he whispered, throat scratchy. "You can't protect me from germs." Draco started snoring.  
"Lucky...ba-ba-bastard." Ed gritted, trying not to let his teeth chatter, "W-w-wish I c-could sleep."  
"T-Thank you, Molly," Al called softly, curling against Ed's side and pulling the blankets to his chin. "I-I hate this..."  
Edward whimpered when Al jostled him, letting his head fall back on the pillow, he glanced at Draco, who was still asleep, "M-m-me t-too." He griped.  
"He has it lucky," Al grumbled. "I don't think I can sleep..." His eyes were wide with worry, and glossy with illness.  
Edward wrapped his flesh arm around Al's body, trying to warm him, "Wh-what's th-the matter A-al?"  
"Everyone's sick." Al frowned at his bucket and leaned against Ed's shoulder.  
"It's a f-flu." Ed murmured, his teeth clacked against each other, "I-it's t-to be ex-ex-expected."  
Al nodded weakly, closing his eyes. "B-But at least w-we can help each other..."  
Ed shivered, then suddenly he was boiling, everything was hot to him, he whimpered, feeling claustrophobic.  
"A-Are you okay?" Al whispered, still shivering violently.  
Edward tried to edge away from the bodies on either side of him, it was too hot, way too hot, he hated this, the whiplash between temperatures, "...hot..." He whispered, mouth dry.  
"I'll move back," Al told him, grabbing his bucket and stumbling back into his bed. "I-I hope we can see the others soon..."  
"N-no..." Ed whined, but Molly was back, with blanket wrapped teenagers in tow, "Come on you three."  
Al grabbed his blankets, shuffling to the flushed Harry's side. Draco grunted, blinking his eyes as he was pulled from sleep.  
Edward stood slowly, wrapping blankets around Draco and Alphonse, before stumbling down the stairs to the makeshift sickbay. It was a bunch of mattresses set near each other, one for each of them, but Edward grabbed Draco's hand, leading him to one of them, and curling against his back despite the heat.  
((A/N from Edelricfan: It's the man flu :D ))  
Draco closed his eyes, squeezing Ed's hand and falling back into sleep, unable to keep his eyes open. Al looked at Harry with large eyes as Ron collapsed on a mattress. "C-Can I lay with you?"  
Harry paused, his green eyes hazy, he hesitated, as if unsure how to answer, before shrugging, "Whatever..." He lay on one mattress, and watched Edward stroke Draco's hand.  
Al nodded, frowning, and laid with Harry on a mattress, snuggling against him. "I'm cold."  
Harry slowly wrapped an arm around Al's waist, and closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately. Edward bit his lip when heat turned cool again, and he shivered harder, trying to press against Draco's back, get all the warmth he could.  
Draco grumbled something, and rolled over, arm curling around Ed's waist. His breath was heavy against Ed's hair.  
Edward shivered, trying to relax, but it was impossible, the switch between hot and cold made it impossible for him to sleep, and no matter how he tried, he was still staring at the ceiling, feeling like shit.  
Draco jolted awake several hours later and grabbed his bucket, throwing up into it. "Bloody hell..." he muttered, listening to all the snores.  
Edward groaned when Draco jerked away from him, "You alright?" He asked, somehow Al had ended up back in their bed, Ed sighed.  
"I'm gonna die," Draco whined. "I just know it."  
Edward rubbed Draco's back in soothing circles, "You aren't going to die," He rasped, "You're gonna be fine..."  
"You sound horrible," Draco told him. "Just so you know."  
Edward rolled his eyes, "You don't sound like a basket of roses yourself." He murmured, it hurt to talk, "Thanks for telling me." Ed grumbled, curling on his side.  
Draco grinned weakly, setting his bucket down and laying back down. "How did Al get over here? Wasn't he sleeping with Harry?"  
Ed shrugged tiredly, "I dunno...he mumbled something about being cold..." Edward shifted slowly.  
Draco snorted. _And Potter didn't bother to warm him up._ Al mewled softly in his sleep, hand seeking warmth.  
Edward rolled over with a pained groan, and pulled Al close to his chest, shaking slightly, he was back in the too hot stage, but Al needed him. "It's hard...to warm someone up..." He murmured.  
Al snuggled in to Ed's chest, settling in his sleep. Draco watched with glazed eyes. "You're overheated, aren't you?"  
"No." Ed mumbled, but sweat was breaking out on his forehead, and his body ached to leave the blankets, but Al was cold, he hugged his brother closer, it was like burning himself.


	45. Well

Chapter 45: Well

"Ed, you're going to make yourself feel worse," Draco grumbled.  
"I'm fine, Alphonse is cold." In Ed's opinion that was all that mattered.  
Draco rolled his eyes, rolling over so he faced Ed. "Mrs. Weasley says the fever will break soon, at least."  
"I hope so." Ed mumbled, his eyes half lidded, breathing shallow.  
"Try to sleep," Draco murmured, voice cracking. "Makes you feel less hellish, trust me."  
"I can't...I've never been able to sleep while I'm sick, I was always jealous of Al, because he'd eventually pass out..." Edward sighed, trying to pull his legs away from Al's, but his brother just moved with him, he whimpered as more sweat broke out along his throat and chest.  
Draco stood, stumbling slightly, and gripped under Al's arms. Al made an angry noise, shivering, but Draco dragged him back to Harry's mattress and covered him up. "Look, you don't have to torture yourself, even if you can't sleep."  
Edward glared at him, "Don't ever do that to my brother again!" He growled, he could hear Al's teeth beginning to chatter, "It's not warm enough for him over there!"  
"Let him latch on to Harry!" Draco growled back. "He's making you feel worse, you git!"  
"You don't understand, do you?" Ed snarled with a grimace, "Harry's fever is low grade, easily controlled, easily broken, it's probably already gone! Al's is High grade! That means that Harry feels like a block of ice to Alphonse!" He watched as Al's shivers increased, before struggling slowly up from his bed, and slumping behind his brother on the other mattress, pulling the younger teen close against his chest.  
Al's shivers stopped as soon as Ed hugged him, pressing himself against Ed's chest where he settled. Draco sighed, laying back down on the abandoned mattress and rolling over.  
Edward turned tortured eyes to Draco, "I'm sorry...but...but..." He shook his head, "I'm all he's got." He said, his voice suddenly hard, despite the rasp, "It's my job."  
Draco paused, then reached over, patting Ed's back gently. "I know. I...I'm sorry too."  
Ed sighed, "I...alright..." He muttered, closing his eyes with a wince when Al snuggled against him more, pushing heat against Ed's body. The sweat increased, but Edward didn't move, for Al he would, could, endure anything.  
Draco fell asleep again, fingers inches from Ed's back.

When the group awoke the next morning, their fevers had broken thanks to Molly's tea. Al sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I...I'm not cold anymore." He sounded awed.  
Edward grumbled something against his back, having finally fallen asleep, his hair was stuck to the side of his face from the dried sweat, and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Harry sat up, looking down at Edward, he turned a smirk on Draco, one that clearly said _your boyfriend is in my bed_. Before standing up and wandering off to eat.  
Draco glared, and Al glared at him, not having seen Harry's smirk. "Stop."  
Draco rolled his eyes, looking down at Ed. He grabbed a blanket, covering his lover up.  
Edward flailed as soon as the blanket touched him, his eyes snapped open, wide with sudden fear, and a choked and muffled scream attempted to escape his throat, light flared and the blanket fell in shreds around him. Edward calmed, blinked, then, realizing what it had been, he flushed scarlet.  
Draco pulled Ed up, massaging his lover's palm with his thumb. "Hey, you okay?" Al hugged Ed.  
"I'm fine, it just surprised me..." Ed yawned, leaning against Draco, his eyes closed again, and he rested his head in the crook of Draco's neck.  
Draco ran his fingers through Ed's hair, leaning his cheek against the top of Ed's head and closing his eyes. Al giggled softly. "I'm going to go find Harry."  
Ed yawned again, his breath hitting Draco's ear, "Hey...you...never did tell me...what you're wearing to ...the party tomorrow..."  
Al ran off, grinning madly. "I'm...going to have to get something." Draco thought for a minute. "Maybe a black suit? We'll need masks too, if you insist on going."  
Edward nodded slowly against Draco's throat, his nose brushing the sensitive skin there, "I'll make...masks...as soon...as I see...what you're...wearing."  
Draco shuddered, kissing Ed's temple. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."  
"M'kay..." Ed yawned yet again, and stumbled to his feet tiredly, shuffling into the kitchen as Arthur Weasley cleaned up the bedding with a wave of his wand.  
Al already sat at the table, arm linked with Harry's. He looked happy, Draco noticed, which at least meant Potter hadn't been an arse to him...yet.  
Edward slumped on the table, thinking about food, his stomach roiled, but he knew he needed to eat. He chewed his lip tiredly as Molly set a plate of pancakes in front of him, "I'm glad you're all feeling better." She said with a sweet smile, stacking food in front of each person. Harry smiled, and fed Al a bite of pancakes, Ginny avoided looking at them as the twins bounded down the stairs and sat on either side of Edward, effectively stealing Draco's preferred seat, "Hi Ed," They chorused.  
Al took the bite, blushing, while Draco glared, stalking over to another seat on the other side of the table.  
"We heard you got Malfoy to be nice," Fred said. "How did you do it?"  
Edward blinked tiredly at them, "What?" He mumbled, looking severely confused,  
"Malfoy, how'd you get him to be nice?" George repeated, ruffling Ed's hair and stealing a bite of his food, Edward growled at him.  
Draco glared daggers at him, so angry his shoulders were tensed. "Who said I was nice?" he snapped, stabbing at his pancakes.  
"That hurt," Fred told him, but he sounded cheerful.  
Edward snatched his food away as George's fork quested for it again, "Stoppit! I'm hungry!" He said with a grimace, trying to get up, but the twins grabbed his shoulders, George distracted him while Fred stole another bite of his food.  
"Good pancakes, Mum!" Fred called. Draco wished death on both of them with his eyes.  
"Let him eat!" he snapped.  
Edward finally jerked free of them, but he pulled too hard stumbling backwards into the wall with a wince, his food in his hands, barely managing not to drop it, he stayed there, glaring at the twins, "I don't even know you two, who are you anyway?"  
"Fred and George Weasley, owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Fred chirped. "Ron and Ginny's brothers, though we usually only admit to be related to Ginny." Ron glared.  
Edward stuffed all his food in his mouth, swallowing before dropping the plate on the table and settling into the last empty chair, right by Draco. "Whatever." He grumbled, slumping tiredly on the table again. George laughed,  
"You've got syrup in your hair." The twin said, Edward jerked his head up from the table, "What?" His head slammed into the bottom of the pitcher Molly was carrying, and syrup poured over him, "Well, now you do." George clarified.  
"Nice one, George," Fred told his twin. "Had a bit of a clairvoyant moment, did you?" Molly grabbed her wand, vanishing the syrup with an apologetic look.  
George slapped Ed on the back, but his hand was shoved away by a steel limb, "Whoa, what is that?" George exclaimed, but Edward had stood from the table in one fluid motion, and strode from the room.  
"Brother!" Al cried, but Harry held him back. Draco stormed after Edward. knowing if he stayed one more minute the room and all its occupants would soon be on fire.  
Edward sat on the step outside the door, staring at a single strand of hair that was still drenched in syrup, he leaned back with a sigh, trying to leave his anger behind, trying to get rid of the feeling of complete loathing for the twins.  
"I hate them too," Draco grumbled as he sat next to Ed, correctly reading his lover's expression. "Bloody gits." Sounds of firecrackers, squeals, and Fred and George's identical laughs came from the house.  
Edward shook his head, "It's not...I...yeah..." He mumbled finally, pressing his hands over his face, Molly poked her head out the door,  
"Boys, we have a few more people than we do beds and rooms tonight, Remus is showing up tonight, so I've moved Fluer into Ginny's room, but you'll have to move to Ron's room."  
Draco tensed further. "Okay, Mrs. Weasley," he replied, managing to keep his voice steady. "Thank you."  
"I'm sorry, but Remus and Bill will be sharing that room..." She sounded sincere, Edward looked up at her and she blinked, "Oh, I missed a spot!" She vanished the last of the syrup, and Edward smiled, "Everything will be alright, Molly..." He felt awkward calling her 'Mrs. Weasley', "If you need anything tonight, tell me, alright?"  
She smiled down at him. "I will, dear." She patted them both on the head.

A few hours later Edward wandered through the house, avoiding Fred and George, he leaned against the wall by the kitchen door tiredly, eyes drooping, until something caught his ear, "Yes, Snape was offering to help him!" Harry's voice said, "He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something..." Edward leaned closer to the door, listening, "An Unbreakable Vow?" Ron's voice asked, sounding shocked, "Nah, he can't have...are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure," Harry continued, "Why what does it mean?" Edward backed away from the door, worried, _Snape and Draco, connected by some kind of vow?_ He shuddered.  
Draco came out from the bathroom, freshly showered. "Oh, Edward," he said, and smiled. "What's wrong?"  
Edward shivered, "Nothing..." He mumbled, "Um, I asked Molly for some black material, I can make the base for your tux..." He said quietly, "We just need colored material for the vest..."  
Draco cupped Ed's face, frowning, but decided not to push it. "I can get that, easy."  
Edward nodded, "Alright...well..." He headed up the stairs to Ron's room, where all their things had been moved, and fiddled with the pile of soft black material Molly had given him, "Come here, and strip to your boxers, I wanna get this right." Ed said, holding up the fabric.  
Draco closed the door, stripping off his pants and sweater. "How are you going to do this?"  
"Alchemy." Edward said, sorting through the material, the door opened, and Harry stepped in, but Ed ignored him, "Ok...stand still, alright?" He ordered, laying the fabric across Draco's shoulder, he slammed his hands together, and touched it. The black material seemed to weave itself over Draco's form, small patterns matching those on Ed's tux wove across it as he changed chemicals within the threads to make them shimmer slightly, the buttons on the perfectly tailored jacket were made of intricately knotted lines of material. Ed's fingers slipped over Draco's body, checking stitches, lapels, seams... He stood back, looking it over, "Well...it's...it'll do." Ed said with a shrug, glancing at his white tux, eyes flicking over the designs, making sure he'd gotten them right on Draco's.  
Draco admired himself in the mirror. "You're amazing," he stated, grinning. "It's better than if I had bought it."  
Harry stared from the corner, "How'd you do that without a wand?" He asked, eyes wide, Edward shrugged, "Natural talent." He said, trying not to laugh, if Al hadn't told Harry about the alchemy, then he certainly wasn't going to. "And stop flattering me, Draco, it doesn't even have real buttons."  
Draco rolled his eyes, shoving Harry on his way by. "It looks good, git."  
Edward wrinkled his nose, "Take it off so we can find stuff for the vest, you'll like silly wandering around with no shirt under the jacket."  
Draco posed. "You sure?"  
Edward laughed, "I'm sure, put your normal clothes on, save the sexy for the party."


	46. Gate Crashers

Chapter 46: Gate Crashers

Draco smirked, giving Harry the finger behind Ed's back. "You still here, Potter?"  
Harry shrugged, "Yeah, and not leaving any time soon." He said, sitting on the edge of his bed, and eyeing their position next to their camp bed with his eyebrows raised. Edward ignored him yet again, Harry's hands clenched into fists at the gesture. "Go find material for the vest, I have to make our masks." He picked up some leftover material, and some white cloth Molly had given him, along with some stiffer material.  
Draco grabbed Ed's wrist, tugging him over. "Don't let him near you," he murmured against Ed's ear.  
Edward sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know." He said, fiddling with the materials.  
Draco left the room, coming back several minutes later when several sheets. "Will these work?"  
"Did you ask?" Edward grumbled, Harry smirked at him from across the room, and Edward shot him a glare before lifting one completed mask, and hooking the supports behind Draco's ears before tying off the white lines that would hold it in place behind his head.  
"Yes I asked," Draco grumbled, touching the mask. "Shouldn't the white one be yours?"  
Edward blushed, "I...I thought we'd...match better...this way." He murmured, avoiding Draco's gaze as his fingers smoothed the front of his own mask, which was pitch black. He took the sheets from Draco, and clapped again, the vest appeared quickly, "What color do you want?" He asked, hands poised.  
Draco grinned. "White, then, to match even better." He leaned in, pecking Ed's lips.  
Edward nodded, clapping and touching the fabric, black spread across it like spilled ink, and he held up his own white vest, handing it to Draco, "See if this one fits you." He ordered, lifting his own white tux, with the black vest, and hanging it near their bed from a ceiling beam, he hooked his mask on the buttons of the vest, and sat on the bed, "So what time does it start? You have the fake invitation right?"  
Draco slid off his jacket, trying on the vest and sliding the jacket back on. "It starts at...19:00. I have the invite."  
"Alright." Ed murmured, stretching his back, "Nothing much to do until then I guess."  
"We'll be back in time for presents tomorrow morning." Draco smiled. "Al will happy about that." He was pointedly ignoring Harry.  
"Presents?" Ed asked, raising his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" He had forgotten that this strange holiday included presents.  
Draco arched a perfect eyebrow, looking amused. "Christmas is a gift-giving holiday." He snickered. "Did you forget?"  
Edward shrugged, "I guess, we don't have it in Amestris." He checked the time on his pocket watch, "We have an hour...that's not very long, and we don't have a ride yet..."  
"Come on, broomsticks are fine." Draco grinned, hugging Ed, and then smirked at Harry from behind Ed's back.  
"In a tux?" Ed asked, raising his eyebrows, "That's dumb." He pulled back, eyeing the white material, then Harry, he clearly didn't want to change in front of the teen.  
"You're daft," Draco countered. "Hold on." He stepped across the room and jerked Harry up by the collar. "Get out."  
Harry stared, "Why? it's my room too." He pulled free of Draco's hold, crossing his arms.  
"You're not going to be in here while he's changing." Draco glared. "Get. The hell. OUT."  
Harry rolled his eyes, "What, afraid he'll get turned on with me watching?" He asked with a smirk, but he slipped out of the room before either could answer. Edward blew his bangs out of his face, and quickly changed into the tux, setting his mask on the bed as he messed with his hair, unsure what to do with it.  
Draco jerked his wand out of his pocket. "Let me curse him!" he yelled. "Blow his brains out!"  
Edward clenched his teeth, "Draco...isn't this, what you're being right now, exactly what you don't want to be?" He whispered, sounding a little bit sad.  
Draco stopped, turning around with wide eyes. "I..." He dropped his wand hand, looking away guiltily.  
Edward released his hair, it cascaded over his shoulders and down his back, "I'm sorry..." He muttered, "I..."  
"Don't be." Draco whispered. "I'm sorry...I'm...trying to change."  
"I...why?" Ed asked, "Why do you want to change who you are?" He asked, running a brush through his hair, which was getting hard to manage considering how long it was. He pulled it up into a high ponytail, then tied his mask on top of his head so he could just pull it down when he was ready.  
"I...I don't even know." Draco sighed, sitting on the bed. "It was...for you...but...you're leaving at the end of the year. I have no reason to be nice after that, and with you not here I won't want to be."  
Edward closed his eyes, then leaned down to pull on his shoes, tying them, "I...you can't do things because of me..." He muttered.  
"You...make me want to be a better person though." Draco bit his lip. "Someone you deserve."  
"I don't deserve you. And I'm not worth you changing like this." Ed grumbled, standing up, his hair flowing behind him, "I wish...people could do things...because of themselves."  
Draco sighed, pushing his hair back from his own forehead. "I just...look at you, and want to be nicer. I don't know."  
Edward snorted, "Weirdo." He said, scratching the base of his neck under his collar, he pulled the bowtie from the bed, and held it up, "Can you help me with this?"  
Draco stood, glad for the distraction, and tied to bowtie around Ed's collar. "You look wonderful."  
"No I don't," Ed said, looking down, "I've gotten thinner just since buying this, I look like one of those scrawny cats Al is still trying to hide from me."  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Can't you just accept the compliment? You know I'm right."  
Edward raised his eyebrows, lifting his arms, the automail nearly filled out the right sleeve, but his flesh arm was surrounded by loose fabric, "If I tighten it, it'll look weird on my automail."  
"I think it looks fine how it is, okay?" Draco smacked Ed lightly. "Come on."  
Edward nodded, "Alright..." He muttered, opening the door, and stepping down the stairs, past the astonished twins, who froze, smiles sliding off their faces, "Wow, Elric...you look..." He didn't answer George's half formed compliment, just walked past him, snagging his firebolt, and out the door.  
Draco glared at the twins as they passed, and Harry as well. "Brother, you look amazing!" Al squeaked. "You two are going to Draco's party?"  
Ed nodded, smiling at Alphonse as he looked over his shoulder, before he pulled his mask down, it was black, with white patterns, and covered the top half of his face. His golden eyes peered from the holes within it, and his full lips pulled up, "We'll be back tonight, we'll try to be quiet so as not to wake anyone." Molly nodded, stepping forward to brush his shoulders, and straighten his jacket, "You look great, Edward." She said, and it was enough for a thousand lifetimes for Edward, to have her act like a mother to him. He swung his leg over his broom as Molly fixed one of Draco's buttons.  
"Thank you," Draco whispered, and the twins sported identical grins.  
"Be safe!" she told them firmly, and he nodded.  
Air billowed upward around Edward, and his broom shot upward, he hovered far above the ground, just feeling, waiting for Draco to join him, "Good bye!" He called.  
Draco rocketed up, while Al waved from the ground. "Bye Brother, Bye Draco!"

Arriving at Malfoy Manor was nerve wracking, to say the least, half the guests were already within, the other half were waiting to show their invitations, Edward stowed his broom in a stand of trees outside the gates, eyes on Draco through the mask, "Ready?" He asked, swallowing.  
Draco leaned in, kissing Ed slowly, then pulled back and sighed. "No, but we might as well go in."  
Edward nodded, squared his shoulders, checked his mask, and strode through the gates to the crowd of people at the doors. People moved, the richest wizards in society stepped back to look at Edward and Draco, eyes roving over their clothes, whispers broke out about who they could possibly be, but no-one seemed to know.  
Draco smirked, handing a servant his invitation, crafted carefully with magic. He could see Pansy, his mother, Gabriel, all of them, could see the shock and envy.  
Edward followed easily through the door, feeling self conscious, a lot of women were staring, and quite a few men were watching them covertly, eyes taking in the slender bodies and expensive clothes. They swept into the crowded ballroom, Edward chewed his lip below the mask, and saw a few of the older men lean closer.  
Draco snatched Ed's arm, pulling him to a private corner. "Want to dance?" he whispered. "Show off?"  
Edward nodded, "Sure." He said, smiling, he let Draco lead him to the floor, people went silent, staring.  
Draco winked beneath his mask, pulling Ed 's automail hand in his and Ed's flesh hand on to his shoulder as the music played. Draco's feet moved like an expert's, having been taught to dance at a young age.  
Edward let Draco lead him, eyes locked with the beautiful silver gray of Draco's, he was unsurprised as Draco lifted their arms and spun him, as if showing him off to the whole party as they danced in the center of an open floor.  
Draco was smiling more than he ever had, leading Ed across the dance floor. The rest of the room disappeared in his mind, still silent. All Draco could hear was the music and their careful steps.  
Edward heard the tempo speed up, and suddenly Draco had hooked his leg up onto his side, then his leg slid down as everyone gasped in shock, and they were whirling, a cyclone of movement and steps Edward never thought he'd be able to keep up with.  
Draco grinned down at Ed, face inches from his lover's. His silver eyes sparkled from behind the mask as he paused the spinning, resting Ed gently back on to his feet only to start quick steps.  
Edward felt his feet slide across the floor, but he kept his eyes on Draco, he felt like he was floating happy, and free, at last. When the song ended, and they halted he was panting, but he hadn't noticed, he was in heaven.  
Draco's smile widened, and he brushed some loose hair from Ed's face, leaning down to peck his lips. "You are a wonderful dancer," he murmured.  
Edward blushed beneath his mask as the other dancers whirled around them, "I didn't do it, you did." Ed mumbled, a hand gripped his shoulder, another teenager in a white mask, "May I dance with you?"  
"He's taken," Draco told the girl, but as he said it, Pansy placed her hand on his waist. He knew it was her; she always wore the same dress.  
"Don't worry, you can dance with me." She smirked.  
Edward's gold eyes widened, and he felt the girl pull him away, "Wait..." But Draco had vanished into the crowd, the girl placed a hand on his shoulder, "What's the matter, hun?" It was the girl from the clothing store.  
Draco glared at Pansy. "You don't even know who I am," he snapped, "and you take me away from my lover?"  
"I know who you are Draco, you could never hide from me." Pansy purred, pushing against him, "Dance with me, love?" Edward stared over the girl's shoulder, watching as Pansy stared up into Draco's face.  
"...I don't know what you mean," Draco choked out, pushing her back. "I'm not him."  
"Draco, I know your mouth..." She leaned up, biting the offending appendage, her teeth grazing his lips, "I'll break the spell you're under..."  
Draco shoved her, hard. "Don't you dare kiss me," he hissed. "I told you, Pansy, I don't want you anymore."  
Pansy pouted at him, her low cut dress showing her cleavage, "You don't mean that, it's one of those dumb love potions the Weasleys make."


	47. Jealousy

Chapter 47: Jealousy

"You think Edward gave me a potion?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Pansy, you really are daft. I DON'T. WANT. YOU."  
"That's not true, it's the potion, I'll save you from him, Draco." She exclaimed, wrapping securely around him and claiming his mouth.  
Edward felt his stomach clench, the girl trying to dance with him found herself shoved to the side, Edward stared across the room at Draco, each second seemed hours long.  
Draco's hands squeezed like talons at Pansy's waist, shoving her off. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You listen here, Parkinson," he hissed, voice deadly. "You do that again and I'll curse you half-way to France! The only reason I haven't is that I promised Edward!"  
"Promised Edward...What about what you promised me, Draco? What about that? We're supposed to rule this house TOGETHER!" Pansy made to hug him again, and a cold metal hand caught her shoulder,  
"Back away from my lover." Edward voice hissed in her ear.  
"Leave us alone, Pansy," Draco snapped. "You're doing nothing more than blowing our cover and pissing us off."  
Pansy sniffled, her pug face twisted, and tears poured down her cheeks, but Ed saw them for what they were, fake. She turned and ran from the room, and Edward lay his hand on Draco's shoulder, leaned his head on Draco's chest, "It's...it's alright." Ed whispered.  
"I'm sorry," Draco whispered back. "You...saw what she did, didn't you." His hands clenched into fists.  
Edward tried to quench the cold flames of jealousy in his chest, but they flared sickeningly, "Yes." He said against Draco's chest, before pulling back, and leading Draco into the simple dance that everyone was swaying to.  
Draco swayed with him. "I should have cursed her anyway..." he muttered angrily. "Bloody hell, what did I ever see in her?"  
Edward pulled away, hands dropping, "Ambition. Safety. What your parents wanted...want." He clenched his fists, "Why not, huh?" He was shaking, whispering fiercely, he didn't want to say these things, but they poured from his lips, "Why not go back to her? I have to leave any way..."  
Draco grimaced. "I know you have to leave, git," he muttered, shaking. "But that doesn't mean I have to go back to her. It doesn't mean I'll stop loving you."  
Edward shivered, "I...I'm so sorry I came here and ruined everything..." He whispered, face down.  
"You didn't!" Draco forced Ed to look at him. "You didn't ruin anything. Edward...don't blame yourself. It's not your fault I have a crazy ex-girlfriend." He sighed, pulling Ed's hand to his shaking lips. "Dancing with you was amazing, spending time with you is amazing..."  
"But...it will break us, both of us, when I leave, Draco." Edward stared into Draco's eyes, and there was nothing but truth in his golden orbs, he knew what would happen to him, knew that he would end up alone in his apartment, back to the frantic missions trying to forget...  
Draco shuddered. "Isn't it best to enjoy it now?" he whispered. "Can't we be happy for now?"  
"I'm trying...oh God I'm trying so hard..." Ed whimpered, feeling weak and childish, the thought of Draco going back to Pansy, of his lean slender body above hers made Ed want to gag.  
Draco grimaced again, slamming his lips against Ed's and ignoring the people to turned to stare. He didn't care. Ed was all that mattered at this moment, and any moment, making his lover realize the feelings Draco had for him..  
Their masks hit each other, and Edward parted his lips, when they pulled back a line of saliva connected their mouths, "I'll never stop loving you either." Ed whispered.  
Draco was crying, and it was embarrassing, but his mask hid it well as he pulled Ed against his chest, taking a shuddering breath. "I...I'm glad."  
Edward swallowed, "I...it hurts...but...but...I'm happy." He smiled, and it didn't look happy.  
"Me too..." Draco whispered, but his voice was pained. He could hear the minutes ticking away to the day he would have to let Ed go.  
Ed sighed, "We suck at lying." He murmured, people danced all around him, curious eyes upon them as Ed finally pulled Draco to the refreshment table, pouring him a cup of hot cider, and holding it out, he stuffed some napkins in his pockets as he walked away from the table, "Come here..."  
Draco followed, sipping slowly at the cider and feeling it warm his body. "Drink some..."  
Edward took the cup, pushing Draco into a corner, and pressing his mask up, he ran the napkin over Draco's cheeks.  
Draco's eyes widened. "How?" he asked quietly, resting a hand on Ed's shoulder.  
Edward sighed, "You're eyes...they get darker when you cry." Ed whispered, surprising himself.  
Draco was surprised, too, even more than he had been before. He laughed softly. "Do they really?" he murmured. "I...no one's ever told me that...well...I've never cried in front of anyone else." He shrugged awkwardly.  
Edward sighed, "I didn't realize that was how I knew until I said it." He muttered, stuffing the napkin back in his pocket and taking a tiny sip of the cider before passing it back. "So...what else goes on at this party?"  
"A lot of dancing, socializing. and just general stuck-upness." Draco rolled his eyes, gulping the cider. "We can leave at any time you want. I don't bloody care anymore."  
"The invitation said something about dinner, but I just...I don't care anymore either." Ed leaned against the wall, another teenager, a boy this time, bowed and asked him to dance, Ed stared.  
"No," Draco snapped at the boy, grabbing Ed's hand. "Just no."  
Edward felt like he was getting whiplash. "Sorry." He waved the boy away, and sighed.  
Draco grumbled, staring at the wall. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I...Already upset."  
Edward bit his lip, "I...I know." He said, shrugging.  
Draco nodded. "Well," he began, changing the subject. "There probably will be dinner, you're right..."  
Edward shrugged, "Yeah...that's true..." He watched the servants wind between people with champagne on trays, but he could also see a group of hurried people working into another room, "I think that's what they're setting up."  
"I've been away from here for four days and already I feel so cut off," Draco muttered. "Bloody hell."  
Edward sighed, "Maybe it's a good thing."  
Draco gave half a smile. "Possibly. Thank...someone...that Mother hasn't noticed me."  
"Yeah." Ed agreed, shivering, "Let's leave as soon as dinner is over."  
"Christmas is tomorrow," Draco reminded him. "It's your first time celebrating isn't it? Are you excited?" He smirked.  
"Why would I be excited? I mean, it's...it's...it doesn't even make sense." Ed muttered.  
"I know, but I suppose it can be fun." Draco shrugged. "Well, I'm sure it will be with Al."  
Edward smiled, he'd bought something for Alphonse, something simple, something his brother would love, he was sure of it, he'd bought it a long while back... "Yeah, with Al, it'll be fun. But you...you'll make it worthwhile too." Ed's eyes widened, "Ah..." He didn't have a present for Draco.  
Draco smiled back. "It will...be the first Christmas I actually enjoy, I think."  
"You never enjoyed it before?" Ed asked, frantically wracking his brain for something he could give to his lover.  
"What's with that expression?" Draco looked amused. "Not really, no. It's always been very...formal here. There's no spirit, like people are supposed to have."  
"Oh it's...it's nothing." He said, waving his hands, "Just thinking." He touched Draco's chest, "Formal...I used to get conned into going to all the Military celebrations, they were like that too."  
"Suck, doesn't it?" Draco looked up, thoughtful. "The Weasleys are very cheerful people. It's such a contrast from the people I've always associated with."  
Edward sighed, "Yeah well...mostly it's just me and Al, so I'm...interested, to say the least, about what it will be like...to be with...family."  
Draco took Ed's hand, distracted, and ran his thumb along Ed's smooth skin. "Family," he echoed, and trailed off.  
"W-well, we never really had anyone but Winry and Pinako, my automail mechanics..." He said with a shrug, "It'll be different..." He didn't say what he wanted to, that Draco was his family, that he wished they could be a real family...  
Draco squeezed Ed's hand, leaning down to give his lover a chaste kiss. "Do you...want to dance again?"  
"I..." Before he could finish answering a servant called out that dinner was served, and they were ushered into the insanely huge dining room, which now held around eighty tables, Edward pulled Draco to the one furthest from the main table, where Narcissa sat.  
Draco ducked his head, adjusting his mask, but Narcissa still glared at them suspiciously as large plates of food were served.  
Edward ate slowly, politely, with his right hand, attempting to hold it steady, Draco telling him which fork to use, distracting lips against his ear, the edge of his mask, his hair as he struggled with etiquette.  
Draco smirked, watching Pansy glare at them. He winked at her, and she huffed, turning away. "Now use the fork closest to your plate," he murmured in Ed's ear.  
Edward repressed a shudder, lifting the fork, and taking slow bites of the sliced up turkey they'd just been served.  
Draco ate his own turkey slowly, peering at Ed through his mask. Dessert was served next, ice cream and fruit.  
Ed twirled his spoon into the soft treat, watching Draco back, he tried not to smile too widely, as the atmosphere was very sober. He lifted his spoon to his mouth, licking the ice cream from it slowly.  
Draco watched, intrigued, and grinned back, listening to the light chatter around them. "You...you still look wonderful," he murmured.  
Edward blinked through his mask, "Um...you too..." He murmured, eyes on his ice cream, still trying to think of what he could make for Draco.  
"You look like you have a lot to think about..." Draco frowned. "You're not thinking about Pansy are you?"  
Edward flushed scarlet beneath the mask, "No, no, I...just about Christmas." He said, shrugging.  
Draco laughed softly. "You are...adorable." He paused, surprised he had used such a word.  
Edward raised his eyebrows, but they were hidden behind his mask, "Am not." He grumbled, secretly pleased.  
"R-Right." Draco ducked his head, embarrassed.  
"You are." Ed shot back, laughing.  
"What? Me?" Draco eyed him. "Are you daft?"  
"Even the way you talk is cute," Ed teased, "Saying 'daft' and stuff."  
"It's normal English!" Draco protested. "It's not my fault someone taught you bad English."  
"Bad English? You don't like the way I talk?" Ed peered at Draco through his mask, "Well, maybe I won't talk to you anymore." A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.  
"Oh, really now?" Draco tried not to smile. "I know that would never happen."  
Edward didn't respond, he finished his ice cream, golden eyes full of amusement.  
Draco shook with pent-up laughter. "You are..." He trailed off, shaking his head and grinning.  
Edward shrugged, turning to the person on his other side, "What do you think of the food?" He wished he hadn't turned, it was the boy who'd asked him to dance.  
Draco tensed, laughter fading. "Why don't you go away?" he snapped.  
Edward swallowed, turning his eyes back on Draco, not even hearing the boy's reply, "Me...?" He asked, voice trembling.  
"No, of course not you!" Draco exclaimed. "Him, him!" He shoved a finger in the other boy's face.  
The boy looked shocked, blue eyes widening, and he stood up and left the table without a word, while Edward's eyebrows pulled down, "That was uncalled for..."  
Draco slouched in his seat. "He...wants you."


	48. Christmas Rush

Chapter 48: Christmas rush

Edward sighed, "But we both know he can't have me." He said, "My heart's chained to you already." He put his hand over his chest, as if feeling for the chains he spoke of, then blushed, "Um...yeah."

Draco blushed, too, but tried to hide it. His smile, however, couldn't be tamed, hand reaching out to squeeze Ed's.

"Let's go back to the house." Ed finally muttered, standing up, half the occupants of the room looked up to examine him, and he blushed darker.

Draco glared daggers at them, leading Ed to the door. As they passed Narcissa, Draco met her eyes automatically.

"Goodbye, Draco," she whispered, sipping her tea, and he froze.

Edward turned to look back, wondering why Draco wasn't following, "Babe, you coming?" He asked sweetly, seething inside.

Draco nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself before he followed Ed out the door.

Edward took Draco's hand, "It's alright...it's going to be ok..." He whispered, trying to calm Draco down.

Draco nodded, trying to find their brooms underneath the tree. "She just...she knew."

"I know. But we're leaving, we'll be fine." Ed yanked his firebolt free of the tree's roots, and swung his leg over it, "Ready?"

Draco nodded, pushing his mask up so he could see better and rocketing into the air. "Come on."

Edward pressed his own mask back, and followed, they soared above the sparkling snow in the cloudless night, and Edward chewed his lip, thinking still.

"You've been lost in though most of the night," Draco noted. "Anything I can help with?"

"N-no, it's fine." Ed said, too cheerful, his mind still frantic.

Draco rolled his eyes, feeling the icy wind hit his face. They flew in silence for a while.

Edward spotted the cheery lights of the burrow, and slid lower, landing lightly in the snow, he hurried into the house, rushing to change his clothes, he could hear a voice singing weird lyrics from the radio.

Draco followed him, stowing his broom in a closet.

Al sat up as soon as they entered the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Brother? Draco?" He yawned.

"Al? Why aren't you downstairs with everyone? Are you still feeling sick?" Ed was at his side in an instant, his flesh hand on Al's forehead.

"Just a little tired." Al smiled. "Don't worry, Brother..."

"I dunno Al, you feel a little warm..." Ed worried his lip, fiddling with his collar as he struggled to escape the bowtie.

Draco reached over, untying Ed's bowtie in one smooth motion. Al laughed softly. "I'll be okay, I promise."

Edward pouted, then stripped out of his tuxedo, and pulled on pajamas, as soon as Draco was changed he shoved him out of the room, "Stay out!"

Draco glared at the door as it was slammed. "What the hell?"

Al stared, eyes wide. "Why did you kick Draco out, Brother?"

"I..." Ed pressed his lips to Al's ear, "I have to make his present, I didn't have time to buy him one! What do I do?" He wailed quietly.

"Oh!" Al whispered, eyes wide with knowing. "You have to make him something special. To let him know how much you love him."

Edward blushed, "What the hell? What goes on in that head of yours?" He grumbled, pulling his sketch book from his suitcase and settling down to draw, it calmed him down.

"Well, its obvious you love him," Al grumbled, watching Ed draw. His eyes lit up suddenly. "Brother! That's it!"

"What's it, Al?" Ed asked, feeling grouchy all of the sudden. Draco's face slowly spread across the page, the sweet smirk, the eyes peering at him.

"Draw him something!" Al smiled. "Something special."

"I...I couldn't..." Ed whispered, "It...they're not good enough..."

"They're amazing!" Al glared. "Please, believe it! It would mean a lot to him!"

"Wh-what do I draw?" He mumbled, chewing his lip, "I don't...I don't know what to draw for him..."

"Draw a picture of the two of you together." Al's eyes were bright.

Edward sighed, took a deep breath, and began. It wasn't sex based, or anything like that, just calm, the two of them sitting on Edward's bed in the Slytherin tower, calm and happy. He sketched every detail, scoured his memory for each tiny bit of their tower.

Al watched, looking happy. "Perfect," he whispered.

Edward snorted, "He's gonna be disappointed, the idiot..." He muttered, digging other things out of his suitcase and clapping, he slid the paper into a wooden box he'd made with alchemy, and tied it closed with a strip of cloth that said "Draco" on the edge.

"He is not." Al rolled his eyes. "Want to see what I got for Harry?"

Edward tried to smile, he really tried, "Y-yeah, sure." He said, hiding the box, and sitting on the edge of Al's bed.

Al smiled, digging through his suitcase, and pulled out a tiny broomstick. The broom flew from his hand, flying around the room. Al watched with wonder.

"That's really cool, Al." Ed exclaimed, watching it move, "So...how do we give them to them?"

"I don't know." Al blushed. "Maybe some way romantic?" Al smiled. "Your present is really sweet."

Edward blushed, "No...stop that." He grumbled, "Draco's been doing that all evening."

"Doing what?" Al laughed. "Embarrassing you?"

"He called me 'adorable', seriously." Edward grimaced, "Who calls a guy adorable?"

Al laughed again. "Did he? He was flirting with you."

"It was stupid." Ed grunted, hiding the box away, and heading for the door, he peered out, "Draco?"

Draco glared daggers at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry for kicking you out...I needed to talk to Al...and I was feeling frantic...you can come back in, if you want..." Ed sounded meek, even to his own ears.

Draco's expression softened, and he stood from where he had been sitting on the floor. "It's fine."

"I...have a question, also." Ed's voice sounded nervous, he was embarrassed to ask, stupid Amestris for not having this holiday. "How do we...give our presents?"

"They appear, at the ends of our beds." Draco laughed. "Magic, remember?"

"B-but where do I put them for that to happen?" Ed asked frantically.

"Edward, don't worry about it. The magic works wonders." Draco smiled. "If it doesn't work on some of the presents, you can give them by hand."

Edward blushed, "I...alright."

Draco laughed, tapping Ed's cheek. "Want to go downstairs?" Al was laying on Harry's bed, reading a book. "Or stay?"

Ed shrugged, "I...stay I guess, I have to make a present for Molly."

"What are you making?" Al called, looking up from his book.

"I was...just gonna do a portrait of her." Ed whispered, blushing deeper.

"She'll like that," Draco told him. "She...treats us like her kids, doesn't she? Even though they have reason to hate me."

Edward sighed, "Yeah...it's...been a long time." He mumbled, starting to sketch.

"It has..." Al whispered, downcast.

"She feeds us all too," Ed said, thoughtful, "I...was thinking maybe I could offer to cook for a day..."

"Cook?" Al arched an eyebrow. "I remember you setting fire to the kitchen once." Draco snickered.

"Oh come on! I was ten!" Ed exclaimed, grimacing, "Hawkeye taught me how to cook after that!"

"I don't know if I trust you with fire," Al told him, completely honest.

Edward sighed, "Look...I...I know you don't remember..." He choked on the words, I swear I'll get those memories back somehow... "But I've been cooking for myself for years now."

Al looked down at his book, sighing. "I...wish I could remember."

Edward stared at Alphonse, breath speeding up, a single tear slid down his cheek, "Al...I'm so...I'm so sorry...I should've...I should've tried harder..."

Draco and Al reacted, Al reaching Ed first. "No, Brother, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he cried.

"N-no...it's my fault..." Ed sobbed, "I...I should've given more..." He scrubbed his hands over his eyes, feeling stupid, "I don't know...I could've..."

"No," Al said firmly. Draco wiped Ed's tears away. "I don't want you giving anything else up. My memories will come back, Brother.."

"But what if they don't, Al? What if you never remember Nina? We promised we'd never forget her!" He pulled away from them, "We promised..."

"I'll remember." Al was crying silently, barely noticing his tears. "We have to believe they will."

Edward sniffled, crumpling the now wet picture of Molly he'd been sketching, he threw it across the room, and slumped against Draco's chest, "Yeah..."

Draco kissed Ed's temple. Al wiped his eyes. "It will be okay, Brother."

Edward sighed, "I...I hope so..." He whispered, sitting back up and squaring his shoulders, he began again on Molly's portrait, this time including Mr. Weasley.

Draco's arms were set firm around Ed's waist, refusing to let go. Al watched the broom, still flying around the room. "Look, its still going."

"You should wrap it." Ed said, leaning back on Draco for support while he drew, it had become a habit, to lean this way, so Draco could see the papers.

"Yeah," Al laughed, catching the broom as it passed. "I...I hope he likes it." He smiled warmly.

Edward sighed, "I'm sure he will." Ed said, holding up the picture, and looking at it critically, "Should I sign it?"

"Yes!" Al replied. "Sign it! It will make it complete."

Edward bit his lip, and scrawled his name neatly across the bottom of the page, placing it on top of his suitcase.

"Tomorrow morning, that will be sitting at the end of her bed," Draco reminded him. "How big of a smile do you think she'll have?"

Edward blinked, "I...I dunno." He muttered, "I...mom used to smile..." He whispered, stretching his toes out, automail toes flexing, "I'm tired."

"Did you have fun at the party, at least?" Al asked. Draco grimaced.

"Um...kinda...we danced...and the food was good." Ed yawned, stretching his arms over his head, back popping, "Oh, Al, will you help me? I need new bandages."

"Of course!" Al dug through his bag, pulling out the familiar first aid kit. "Shirt off."

Edward sighed, and dropped his shirt, the bandages were soaked in blood, blood that Draco hadn't noticed for days. Ed eyed the first aid kit, "We're almost out."

Draco winced, looking at the wall as Al unraveled the bloody bandages. "We can get some more in town."

"Yeah..." Ed winced as the bandages tugged at his wound, "Ow...they're stuck..."

Al grimaced, pulling the bandages gently from Ed's wound. "There..."

Edward grimaced as fresh blood flowed down his side, "How does it look?" He asked, hunching to try and see.

"Ah, better," Al said optimistically, dabbing at the wound. Draco still refused to look. "The bleeding is slowing..."

Edward sighed, "That's good." He murmured, sounding relieved, he winced each time Al touched the wound, "It hurts worse now..."

Al sighed, and finished wrapping Ed's torso. "From the bandages?"

Edward sighed, "No...it's different than that...like it got reopened..." He had totally forgotten the nightmare incident, had forgotten the feeling of Draco's slender fingers digging into his side...

"It was me, remember?" Draco hissed, voice filled with self-loathing.

Edward's eyes widened as the memory returned, "Ah...oh...I...forgot..." He muttered.


	49. Memories

Chapter 49: Memories

Draco's expression was sour, eyes boring holes into the wall. "Draco, its not your fault," Al murmured.

"It really wasn't." Ed agreed, laying a hand on Draco's shoulder as soon as Al tied the bandages off.

Draco shrugged. "Sure..." he mumbled, hand resting on Ed's. "You finished?"

"Yeah." Ed yawned, pulling his shirt back on, and shoving the blankets down with his feet, he sprawled on the bed, he could see the sadness, the guilt, still in Draco's eyes, it was enough to know there would be no holding tonight.

"I wonder if Harry will let me sleep with him tonight," Al murmured to himself, climbing into Harry's bed, while Draco curled up beside Ed, fingers touching just the edge of his lover's hand.

Edward rolled onto his side, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling it around him, he could feel the pale teen resisting.

"Come on, I don't want to hurt you," Draco grumbled, glaring through the darkness when Al blew out all but one candle.

"You won't hurt me, now stop trying to pull away!" Ed growled back.

Draco finally gave in. "Fine! Not my fault if you get hurt." Contrary to his words, he scooted closer, pressing himself to Ed's side.

Edward sighed, closing his eyes, and smiling, "There...that wasn't so hard, was it?" He whispered teasingly.

"Shut up," Draco grumbled. "It's...only because you looked cold."

Edward snorted, "That's dumb, you can't even see me." He indicated the single candle, which was far away from them.

"Can too, shut up," Draco mumbled, grey eyes squinting. Al giggled from Harry's bed, trying to stifle it with his hand.

Edward sighed, "Bloody hell, you're stubborn." He grimaced, a second later he gasped, "Shit, fucking hell! You've got me talking that way too!"

Draco snickered. "Ah, you're finally learning proper English!"

"God Dammit!" Ed growled, pulling away, he sat up on the edge of the bed, "You're giving me whiplash!"

"It's what I do." Draco grinned. "I can't help it, you amuse me."

Edward glared at him, realized he couldn't see it, and glowered at the candle. "It's not funny." He grumbled.

"Come on, don't pout," Draco told him, still grinning.

"It's not fucking funny! You can't-! I can't-! Dammit!" Edward stood, pacing, hand over his bandaged side.

Draco sat up, frowning. "Come on, calm down."

"No!" He snapped, "I'm not gonna calm down!" He yelled, holding tighter to his side, if the light had been brighter they would have seen the pain in his tawny eyes.

Draco squinted through the darkness, seeing Ed holding his side. He racked his brain, remembering spells. His eyes lit up. "Ed, come here, trust me."

"No! Don't touch me! Dammit I said DON'T!" Ed screeched as Draco pulled him onto the bed, "Get the fuck offa me!"

Draco refused to relinquish his hold, and waved his wand around Ed's wound, murmuring a numbing spell.

Edward calmed, panting, automail slowly releasing his side, "Get off." He growled tiredly.

Draco let go, sighing, and set the wand on the bedside table.

Edward curled on his side, "Al...they're too tight..." He murmured.

Al climbed out of Harry's bed, stepping over to loosen Ed's bandages. "Sorry, Brother," he whispered.

"It's alright Al..." Ed mumbled back, sitting up once they were a little looser, and turning his sad golden gaze on Draco, "I...I'm...s-sorry." He stuttered.

"Don't be," Draco murmured, sighing. "I know you were hurting."

"That's not an excuse. I acted irrationally. I apologize." Edward voice quivered, he had a flash back of being with Roy, of being required to apologize in such a way, or be punished. He shivered.

Draco sat up, confused at the fear in Ed's voice and eyes. "I'm not mad."

"I..." Ed looked up, golden eyes locked on Draco's, "Oh..." He shook himself, trying to stop Draco's image from overlapping with Roy's.

Draco touched Ed's cheek. "Come on, lay down..." he whispered. "You'll feel better."

Edward sighed, and curled next to Draco, burying his face in the pale teen's chest, "Y-yes...si-...um..." He'd been about to say 'Sir'.

Draco sighed, pressing his lips to Ed's forehead. "Relax, you still look afraid." Something dawned behind his eyes. "I'm...not going to hurt you."

"What...?" Ed whispered shakily, twitching when Draco kissed his head.

"You look scared to death." Draco frowned.

"I...I did something dumb..." Ed whispered, as if afraid to admit it again, "Aren't you upset?"

"No," Draco shook his head. "It was understandable."

Edward relaxed slightly, "I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing, git," Draco murmured. "And sleep. You need it. Hear Al?" Al had been snoring quietly since Draco used the numbing spell.

Edward swallowed nervously, "Yes sir..." He didn't think, he just said it. Closing his eyes and trying his hardest to fall asleep.

Draco stiffened, mind suddenly filled with memories of Roy's face. "...that arse!"

Edward jerked away from him, frightened by the sudden angry tone, "I'm sorry!"

"Calm down, calm down," Draco told him, trying to remove the anger from his voice. "I was just...muttering to myself."

But instead of calming Ed down, that seemed to scare him more. Somewhere inside he knew he shouldn't be afraid, knew that the pale face with the worried gray eyes wasn't Roy, but he couldn't make the panic go away.

"Edward, you're hyperventilating." Draco's eyes widened. "Breathe, Ed." He tugged Ed's flesh hand over, pressing against his own chest. "Feel me breathing? Breathe at that rhythm."

Edward tried, but his breath sped up, cold seeped through his chest, "I c-c-can't!" He choked, "I can't! I'm scared!" He wasn't getting enough air, but Roy's cold expression swam before his eyes, sometimes morphing into Snape's, sometimes into Voldemort's, he couldn't focus, couldn't breathe, "I can't...breathe...!"

"Edward, you have to breathe!" Draco squeezed Ed's wrist. "Ed, I'm here, I'm not going to let you get hurt! Breathe with me!"

"I can't...I can't...I can't...oh god...I can't..." Edward choked on a breath that was too fast, his eyes were so wide that the whites would be seen all the way around the iris.

"Sorry, Ed," Draco told him, and smacked Ed across the face, hoping the shock would be enough to calm him.

Edward's eyes only got wider, his breathing stopped altogether, and a single tear broke free, sliding down his cheek, panic was still evident in his expression, but no air slid past his lips, his chest heaved, as if his throat was blocked.

Draco looked scared. He didn't know what to do anymore. All he could do was hug Ed against his chest, chanting "Breathe, Ed, breathe..."

Edward's mouth was open, but each intake hit some sort of wall, and his chest jerked, like that of a fish out of water, the sound of the air stopping in his throat was loud in the nearly silent room, Al...Al wake up... Ed begged silently, frantically, he could feel his head start to ache from lack of air, and then his vision blurred, he tried harder to pull air in, but it didn't get past his throat, and he passed out, slumping in Draco's arms. Al would know what to do, if he was awake...

Draco's breath caught as soon as Ed went limp. "ALPHONSE!" he yelled, and Al shot up. "WAKE UP!"

Al was over there in a flash, slamming a fist into Ed's chest, mouth pushing air past Ed's lips. "Come on, Brother," he wailed, then repeated his actions.

Edward choked, feeling Al's breath push into his body, his chest heaved harder, faster, and air flew in and out of his body in harsh pants, still too fast, but at least entering his lungs.

Al pushed his breath in once more, hearing the air rush through Ed's lungs. Draco was shaking badly. Al smacked Ed's face lightly. "Wake up, Brother."

Edward choked, like he was spitting out water, eyes flashing open, he worked to breathe normally, but he couldn't, his throat felt tight.

Al's face was inches from Ed's. "Brother, look in my eyes," he directed firmly. "You have to calm down. Now, Brother."

"I'm...trying..." Ed gasped, "Still...can't...breathe!" He stared into the deep pools of Al's eyes, "My throat...is...still...closed..." He panted.

Al pushed more air into Ed's lungs, repeating it until he could hear Ed's breathing calm. "Brother..."

Edward took deep breaths, still staring into Al's eyes, remembering all the times Al had held him, stared into him with the glowing spots of light through the armor, calming him without breath.

Al never broke eye contact. "Good, Brother," He murmured. "Good, like that.."

"Yeah..." He panted, swallowing air in slow gulps, "I...I think I got it..." He whispered, only looking away when his chest stopped constricting. "I'm alright..."

((A/N: For all of those who wonder about this, it really does happen, it's called a panic attack, and it can be triggered by almost anything. Everyone reacts differently, this is just how they affect me.))

Draco had slid off the bed to the floor, shaking violently. I couldn't do anything...

Al squeezed Ed's hand. "Good..."

"It's been month since..." Ed began, pausing to glance at Draco, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Draco's voice was a little too forced, too rough. Al sighed.

Edward bit his lip, his heart was still pounding, "Thank you, Al..." He whispered before leaning over the edge of the bed, and grabbing Draco's shoulder, "I'm sorry about that...they're called Panic attacks..." He tried to explain, "God, I'm so screwed up..." He tried to joke.

Draco gripped Ed's hand in a death grip, while Al patted Ed's shoulder, moving back into his own bed.

"You're not screwed up. I'm...upset at myself. I'm useless. I couldn't do anything. I just...panicked.

"I..." Edward took a shuddering breath, saw Draco's eyes widen, and grimaced, "You're gonna treat me like a glass trinket now, aren't you?" He grumbled, "Look, I'll write down everything that's wrong with me, I'll fucking put what to do in what situations if you want, damn."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Look, that was scary as hell, okay? Just forget it, I know you're not glass."

"I'm sorry I scared you." Edward whispered, lowering his head and peering up at Draco with puppy eyes.

"What...don't look at me like that." Draco tried to glare at him, but his fire was gone.

"I want...next time...if it happens again...I want you to breathe for me..." Ed whispered, shivering, the feeling was strange, having someone else's air inflate your lungs, to have no control. "That's all you really have to do..."

Draco nodded. "I won't panic next time." He looked ashamed with himself.

"It's ok to panic...that's actually what causes them for me, panic." Ed shrugged, his chest ached in the center from Al's compressions, and his side was bleeding worse from it, "It's...it's scary." He sighed, "You should've seen Al the first time it happened, he was still in a wheel chair..."

"That was a hard one," Al murmured from across the room, shivering. He burrowed under the blankets.

"We didn't know he'd lost his memories yet...and I couldn't breathe, and he fell out of his chair..." Ed scratched his head, trying to remember how they'd gotten out of that one, "How'd we...how'd we work that out, anyway?"

"I think I went with my instinct, and...Winry pressed your chest while I breathed." Al shivered again, this time pulling the covers over his face. "But...instinct took a while to kick in to replace the fear." He sighed.

Edward sighed, "I passed out, I think..." He whispered, "Sometimes my vision goes black when it happens..." He took Draco's hands in his own, holding them over his chest, "You push here."

Draco nodded, locking it in his memory. "I won't forget."

"Good." Ed mumbled, "If you ever see a random passerby having a panic attack...you can help them."

"And you," Draco added. "Right?"

"If...if we're around each other, yeah." He mumbled, beckoning Draco onto the bed, trying to keep his mind off Roy, he'd held all the fear inside, and it had broken through.


	50. Christmas

Chapter 50: Christmas

"What caused it in the first place?" Draco whispered. "You looked...so afraid. Afraid of me."

"It...I..." Ed bit his lip as Draco climbed into the bed, the springs creaked, "I...him..." He couldn't lie, he was too tired to come up with excuses.

"Mustang?" Draco growled. "I want to punch him right in his pretty face."

Edward bowed his head, "I'm just a trained dog, after all." He whispered, before curling upon the bed, closing his eyes.

Draco sighed angrily, resting his head against Ed's chest, feeling possessive.

"Someone's coming," Al whispered.

Edward pulled away a little, and yawned, his throat ached, "Ok..." He whispered as the door opened, Harry peered into the darkness, before striding to his bed, and looking down at Al,

"Planning on sleeping there?" He asked with a smile.

Al nodded eagerly. "I-If you don't mind." He smiled shyly. Draco grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming at Harry.

"Of course I don't mind." Harry said, changing into pajamas, and slipping behind Al on the mattress, he smirked at Draco over Al's shoulder.

Al pressed himself against Harry's side, smile widening. "Tomorrow's Christmas."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Christmas." He said, closing his eyes, "Why's your brother breathing so fast?"

"He was scared earlier," Al explained. Draco watched Ed with careful eyes. "He still is a little bit…" Al frowned.

"Scared? Of what?" Harry asked, but Edward responded before Al could,

"None of your business."

Al's eyes were apologetic. "Sorry..."

"It's alright." Harry whispered, low enough that Ed couldn't hear, "You can tell me later."

Edward's breathing didn't slow, it was just a tiny bit faster than it should be when he fell asleep, finally falling into dreams.

Al leaned up, brushing his lips against Harry's several times. "I'm glad I get to spend the holiday with you."

Harry grinned down at him, "Me too." He said, petting Al's hair, "Now get some sleep."

Al smiled brightly, burying his face in Harry's blushing chest. "Good night, Harry." Draco was still watching Ed.

Harry slipped easily into sleep, holding Al loosely.

It took only minutes for Ed to start having nightmares, though he barely moved, and he didn't make much noise, only a few muffled words in his sleep.

Draco frowned, pressing his ear to Ed's chest to hear shallow breaths. "Damn..."

Edward's breath hitched, then kept going, then hitched again, struggling to continue.

"Breathe," Draco whispered, looking at his hands. He pressed them down on Ed's chest, pressing his lips to Edward, letting out a hard breath.

Edward's chest inflated, the teen didn't wake, and when Draco pressed, the air whooshed back out, Edward did not take another breath.

"Shit!" Draco cursed, and pressed harder, breathing again into Ed's mouth. "Wake up, breathe, wake up!" He breathed repeatedly for Ed, hearing his lover's lungs inflate.

Edward's head lolled as soon as Draco's lips left his. He didn't move again.

"Wake up!" Draco slammed his lips hard against Edward's, slamming his hands into Ed's chest.

Edward choked, breathed in, cracked his eyes open, "...what...?" He asked sleepily, eyes bleary.

Draco sighed in relief, taking a shaky breath. "Bloody hell...twice in one night?"

Edward stared, "What...?" He asked, realizing his was a little breathless.

"You stopped breathing," Draco grumbled. "Completely."

"I did?" Ed asked, feeling lightheaded from lack of oxygen, "That...explains... why my chest hurts." He acknowledged, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to worry you..."

Draco grunted. "Does that...always happen so many times in a row?"

Edward blinked, "I dunno...Al used to wake me up, all the time...but he never told me why...so...maybe?" He sounded confused.

"He didn't warn me," Draco grumbled.

Ed sighed, chest tight, "I'll...talk to him...Harry probably distracted him." He pointed out, yawning, "I haven't had an attack in a long time, I'd forgotten how much it can take out of you..."

"I'm afraid to tell you to sleep, after that...but you need to." Draco rested his ear against Ed's chest. "But I'm listening in."

"I can stay up." Ed mumbled, eyes flickering as he tried to keep them open. Another huge yawn expanded his aching chest.

"Sleep," Draco ordered. "Now."

"Fine, weirdo." Ed grumbled, closing his eyes and falling almost immediately into sleep again.

"You're weird," Draco mumbled into the silence.

When the next morning arrived Al was the first one up. "WAKE UP!" he yelled, jumping out of bed.

Edward woke with a start, breath hitching, "What's wrong?" He gasped, looking around, the little window of Ron's room was nearly obscured by snow, he rubbed his eyes tiredly as Harry blinked sleepily across the room at him, there were two bulging stockings at the foot of Edward and Draco's bed, along with two piles of wrapped packages, one large, for Draco, the other very small. Ron glowered at Alphonse, then dug through his stocking, groaning,

"She's got to be joking." Ron's girlfriend had sent him a thick gold chain with the words 'My Sweetheart' dangling from it.

Al bit back his laughter, eyes sparkling. He distracted himself by hugging Ed.

"Happy first Christmas." Draco blinked sleepily, looking around.

Edward yawned, patting Al groggily, "Morning..." He grumbled, trying to keep his eyes open as Harry dug through his own stocking.

Draco crawled to the side of the bed, digging through the piles until he pulled out a box wrapped in green paper. "Ed...come over here with me."

Edward blinked, "Alright..." He mumbled, pushing the blankets back, "What is it...?" He rubbed his chest where Al and Draco had done the compressions, wincing.

"Over here," Draco mumbled, pulling Ed into the corner. Al took the hint and went to distract Harry and Ron. "This is...from me."

Edward blinked, suddenly awake, he took the box silently, feeling self conscious, and unwrapped it, before lifting the lid, he stared within at the necklace, the pendant that hung from the thin, intricate silver chain was a serpent, coiled loosely around an alchemic rune. "Where...how...?"

"That's not important," Draco whispered. "I...I wanted to give this to you so that...even if I'm not there with you, you'll...still have something to protect you, something to remind you of me..."

Edward's eyebrows pulled together, and he swallowed, "I..." He felt the sudden urge to hide the box that housed Draco's present. His hand inched slowly toward it, trying to be discreet.

Draco looked to where Ed was reaching, pulling the package up. "Is this for me?"

Edward flushed scarlet, "N-no, I take it back!" He blurted.

Draco smirked, amused. "You can't do that, I already have it." He held it over Ed's head.

Edward closed his eyes, "Fine, open it." He grumbled, looking over his pile, "I wonder who these are all from...?"

"One's from me!" Al called over, while Draco pulled the paper from Ed's present.

Edward dug out the package from Al, and looked it over, pointing out his in Al's pile.

Draco finally revealed the picture, eyes widening as he stared at it. "Edward..." His voice was soft, awed.

"It's crap, I know, shit... I didn't...I didn't have time to buy anything, I know it's stupid." He whimpered, eyes on his small pile of presents.

"Shut up," Draco growled, and threw his arms around his lover. He could hear Ron make a weird noise, but he didn't care, not even enough to give him a dirty look. "Edward..." His voice was soft. "Edward, it's wonderful." He pressed his face into Ed's neck.

Ed shook him off, "Stop, you're just saying that." He still held Al's present unopened in his hands.

Draco glared at him. "Is that something I would do?"

Ed sighed, "I...just leave it...ok?" He whispered, hands fiddling with the paper on Al's present, he pulled it off, and blinked down at the embossed leather cover of a book, a book on Alchemy, the type the wizarding world knew. "Wow..." He gasped, flipping it open, sucked in immediately, ignoring the pile of presents still waiting at the edge of the bed.

Draco's eyes were locked on Ed's picture, never leaving, while Al giggled. "You two look silly," he told them, before unwrapping Ed's present. A cat collar was revealed, and a note. Just ONE. Al beamed, jumping.

Edward looked up, blushing, "One. Ok?" He insisted, accentuating it by waving his finger. He reluctantly set the book down, and clasped the necklace from Draco around his throat, before unwrapping the other presents, they were mostly from Molly, there was one from Fred and George, a bag of joke-shop items, Edward eyed them warily, pulling a thick green sweater from the stocking, patterned with a swirling design on one shoulder, it looked hand knitted, Edward pulled it on immediately.

Al pulled his own sweater on, a red one, and slid the collar into his pocket. Draco still didn't move.

Edward waved his hand in front of his boyfriend's face, "Draco...?" He asked, "Oh come on, it's not that bad...I made the box..."

Draco leaned in, biting Ed's hand. "I told you to shut up," he snapped, voice muffled. "I LIKE IT. That's why I'm staring." His eyes stared straight into Ed's, honesty clear.

Edward flushed scarlet, jerking his hand away, and biting his lip, "I...thanks..." He muttered, pulling large amounts of wrapped food from his stocking, Molly obviously thought he didn't eat enough with the amount of food she'd given him. Beneath all of that was a small box from Blaise. Edward lifted it, looking skeptical, then opened it, a single silver earring was nestled inside with a note, Sorry for freaking out, I'd like to still be friends. It read. He blinked.

Draco smirked, looking at all the food. "You do need to eat all this..." His eyes narrowed, peering over Ed's shoulder. "What's that?"

"It's from Blaise." Ed said, shrugging and setting it aside, he sorted through the food, sighing, "It'd take me weeks to eat this."

Draco glared at the present suspiciously, almost as if he expected Blaise himself to jump out of it and hit on Edward. "You better get started then," he mumbled.

Across the room, Al saw as Harry finally arrived at his present. Al blushed furiously, wanting to hide.

"You're not serious, are you?" Edward eyed all the food as Harry opened Al's present, exclaiming enthusiastically.

Al beamed, watching the tiny broom fly from Harry's hands, circling his head. Draco pulled his eyes away from the earring. "She's right to give you all of that."

Edward groaned, "And she's probably expecting us for breakfast..." He grumbled, Harry had picked up his last present, and made a noise of disgust, it was a paper wrapping full of maggots.

Al frowned, shoulders slumping. "Who sent that?" he muttered. "Does it say?"

"Um...no-one." Harry said, vanishing it with his wand, "Mrs. Weasley's probably waiting for us."

Draco smirked from across the room, happy. His hand ran across the frame of Ed's drawing once again, and he smiled down at the sketch of he and Ed in the dormitory, captured forever. His heart filled with longing.

Edward stuck a roll in his mouth, and stood up, wearing just pajamas and the sweater, he pointed to Draco's stocking, "Put your sweater on." He said around the bread, leaning against the door to wait for all of them.

Draco's eyebrows raised, and he pulled a sweater from his stocking. "I...what?" he asked it, as if expecting it to answer.

Edward rolled his eyes, "It's from Molly." It was the same color as Edward's, but the design was on the opposite shoulder, and Ed knew that if they pressed together just right the patterns would match up. "Hurry up."


	51. Back Again

Chapter 51: Back again

Draco slid it on, still shocked. "It's warm." He smiled, taking Ed's hand.

"Yeah, it's wool." Ed said, giving Draco a questioning look, "Your point is?" He opened the door and pulled Draco through it, swallowing bits of bread.

"Nothing, nothing." Draco followed Ed downstairs, where everyone was chattering happily. Al was showing his cat collar to Ginny, who looked happy.

Edward sat at the crowded table, but Molly pulled him back up, hugging him tightly, she was wearing a midnight blue hat with glittering diamonds on it, and a spectacular golden necklace, Edward choked when he saw his portrait, hanging on the wall in a frame.

Draco sat at the table, staring down Harry for a while. Molly smiled, squeezing Ed's shoulders. "It's beautiful."

"It...it was nothing, Molly." He whispered, "Wh-who's that?" He asked, looking past her out the window at the two people walking to the door.

"Percy's here!" she cried. "Arthur, look, look! Percy came!"

Arthur looked up, "And...he... he's with the Minister!" Molly sounded shocked, Edward's eyes widened, and he ducked out of the room as fast as he could, he didn't want to meet the man who'd requested help from Amestris, didn't want to show his bruised face to the man who, ultimately, commanded him at the moment.

Draco followed after him, not only to make sure Ed was okay, but because he didn't want to be seen either. The minister had put his father in jail...and Draco knew Lucius would be out soon.

Ed sighed as he leaned against the wall, "Dammit...why's he here?" He grumbled, he could hear the man asking Harry to show him the gardens, "What a phony." Ed scowled.

"Think he's trying to get Potter to join him?" Draco murmured, leaning over Edward so he and his lover could talk. "I don't trust the new minister..."

"Well that's obvious." Ed said, brow furrowing, "He wants Harry to be...I dunno...a mascot or something." He shrugged, "What I'm worried about is...look, I'm not doing a very good job of...my mission is...and he's going to ask...what do I say?" Ed's chest heaved with worry.

"Because you...haven't told them about me?" Draco whispered. He grimaced. "I suppose...I'm making things hard for you."

Ed sighed, "It's...worth it..." He mumbled, "I won't...I won't tell them about you..." He whispered, his voice held conviction. "I can't."

Draco leaned down, connecting their lips as they listened to the Weasleys bustling around. Draco's lips were rough, almost, but with an underlying gentleness.

Edward pulled away, burying his face in Draco's chest, "Why can't...you leave...with me...again?" He whispered brokenly, if only to hear the reason once more, maybe it would make more sense this time.

"The Dark Lord doesn't like deserters..." Draco squeezed Ed against himself. "He'll find us, Edward...he'll find you."

Edward swallowed, "The Military doesn't like deserters either." He muttered, it had been awhile since Harry had left the kitchen with the Minister, and Edward jerked away from Draco when the door opened, and the man leaned around the door,

"Ah, Mr. Elric, might I have a word?" His observant eyes slid over Ed's face, and the alchemist fought the urge to shudder.

Draco faced away from the minister but where he could still see Edward. "It's alright," he murmured so the minister couldn't hear. "I'll keep watch."

Edward swallowed, nodding, and strode away from Draco, "Of course, Sir." He said, sounding official and sure of himself, inside he was shaking.

The minister nodded. "Good, good, we can speak in the garden."

Edward followed the man outside, automatically taking stock of the wizard's weaknesses, he had a limp, walked with a stick, Ed licked his lips nervously. "What do you need, Minister?" He asked with a polite bow.

The minister nodded. "How is the mission going, Colonel? It looks as if its been rough."

"It's actually not going so well." Edward lied, "I've yet to find any suspects aside from one teacher, but I've been assured that he is not a death eater." He sighed, scrubbing his hand through his hair for show, "I apologize for being outspoken, but it's actually a shitty mission."

"Well, it will be over at the end of the school year, and you can leave all this behind." The minister waved his cane. "I'm sure you and your brother are eager to go."

"Actually, the Major and I were considering staying awhile longer, keeping an eye on things if nothing has been worked out, if it wouldn't cause problems, sir." Ed hinted, hope swelling in his chest.

"I don't know..." The minister looked thoughtful. "Your commanding officer said it was very important you returned."

"D-did he say why, sir?" Ed asked, hands shaking, swallowing the horror he felt trying to show on his face.

"He just said he needed you to return...that you were one of his most important men." The minister smiled. "Nice to be told, yes?"

Edward choked on his breath for a second, focused on calming his breathing, I don't need another panic attack... He thought, "I suppose so, sir." He muttered.

"Well, continue your investigation. I wish you the best of luck." The minister patted him on the back.

Edward winced, face twisting in pain when the man's hand hit his back, "Ow..."

"Oh, are there bruises on your back as well?" The minister's eyes widened. "You need to be careful."

"It...it's nothing." Ed choked, trying to straighten up, but it hurt, why did it hurt so bad? He raised his liquid gold eyes to the Minister's face.

"Well, go back inside and enjoy your Christmas." The minister smiled. "Alphonse and that boy are waiting for you."

"What?" Ed asked, but the Minister had left already, Edward shuddered.

Draco jumped from a tree, broomstick in one hand. His eyes looked distant. "Come on, you're shivering."

"Oh..." Ed mumbled, realizing why his back hurt worse, "You're good at giving chest compressions." He said thoughtfully, "You push harder than Alphonse."

"Is that a bad thing?" Draco tapped him with the end of his broom.

"N-no..." He didn't mention how much more his back hurt, "Let's go inside."

"You might want to give it a minute..." Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter's upset, so he's distracting himself with Alphonse."

Edward wrinkled his nose, he wanted to kill something. Instead he sat in the snow, laying back, it felt heavenly on his bruises.

Draco laid down with him, watching the sun appear over the trees, light dancing across the snow. "...you asked to stay longer..."

Edward shivered, he didn't answer, it wasn't a question. He just stared at the sky.

Draco reached over, suddenly desperate for contact. "Edward..." He swallowed. "When we go back to school, I'll disappear most nights again."

"I...I thought...so..." Ed whispered, eyes still on the sky, he curled his fingers around Draco's.

"Yeah..." Draco agreed. "And...keep an eye on Snape. We'll have to go back in hiding with our...relationship. I won't let the Dark Lord find out."

Edward pulled his hand away, anger and sadness dominating his expression.

Draco sat up. "Edward, I won't be mean to you like I was...I just can't...kiss you or anything." He ducked his head. "Don't you think I want to?"

"I hate you. I hate this country. I hate the God Damn school." He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest, and staring at the snow between his feet.

"Me too," Draco agreed. "I hate that I have to hurt you. I hate that I have to be a murderer and that when I'm killing I'll only be thinking of you, of not being able to see you. I hate that you bloody have to leave, and you'll take a part of me with you, but not all of me. I just hate it all!"

Edward sighed, tears dripping down his face, "I'm so fucking sick of CRYING!" He exclaimed, wiping the tears away angrily, his head whipped to the side suddenly, eyes locking with Draco's, "Who are you supposed to kill?" He asked.

Draco tensed. "I'm not going to say."

Edward stood up, eyes hard, he turned his back on his lover, "I will stop you, Draco. I hope you know that."

Draco stood too. "Good," he whispered, voice desperate, and started walking back to the house.

Edward turned, looking over his shoulder, "Good...?" He murmured, teary eyes on Draco's back.

"Are you coming?" Draco called, changing the subject.

"What will happen to you...if I stop you?" Ed asked, voice breaking.

"I'll probably die," Draco replied honestly. "But he won't. And trust me...he doesn't need to die."

Edward's eyes widened, his chest heaved, he sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep his throat open, his lungs working, a single sound of utter rage and desolation poured from his body, a mindless scream full of anguish and pain, and when it was gone, when the silence rang eerily around them, Ed's chest stilled.

Draco was frozen by Ed's scream, but as soon as it stopped he moved. "Edward?" He turned, seeing Ed immobile. "GOD DAMMIT!"

He ran back, dropping to his knees and pressing air into Ed's lungs, fist slamming into Ed's chest.

Edward choked, gagged, eyes huge, body convulsing with each press of Draco's hands, panic coursed through his veins like poison, and he felt his chest lock up worse, his lungs screamed for air, his mouth gaped open, the lack of air, the inability to breathe just made him panic more. 'I'll probably die.' Draco's words played through his head as he thrashed his limbs, clawing at his throat and chest, 'Die' Edward didn't see the sky above him, he saw Draco, not the frantic being pressing on his chest, mouth over his, forcing air, keeping him from passing out, but the limp, dead body.

"Edward!" Draco shouted in between breaths. "Edward, I'm not going to die, but you are if you don't breathe!" Slam. "Breathe, dammit!"

Ed tried to speak, to say he was trying, but the air just whooshed out with Draco's next compression, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Edward, please!" Draco grit his teeth, giving another sharp breath. "You can't...you have to BREATHE!"

The whites of Ed's eyes showed, the irises hidden behind his lids, Draco's hands pushed down, and inside something snapped, intense pain washed over Ed's body, air rushed into him from Draco's mouth, then suddenly a man was at Draco's side, pushing him away,

"You broke his rib." The tired looking man said, pulling out his wand, and pointing it at Edward's chest, his lungs expanded. "I can keep him breathing for awhile, go get Molly."

Draco looked up with desperate eyes, tears running unnoticed down his cheeks. "Lupin..." He shook his head, standing up and running to find Molly. "DONT LET HIM DIE!"

"I won't." Lupin kept the air flowing steadily in and out of Edward's body, holding his wand steady, "You have a lot of problems, don't you? What else did you give up for your brother?"

"Molly!" Draco yelled, bursting in to the kitchen, then found he couldn't put sentences together in his panic. "Ed-Lupin-not breathing-"

Molly blinked, and took off, running as fast as she could to Edward's side, out in the snow, "Remus, what's happening?" She demanded, Lupin tried to remain calm,

"His lungs aren't able to work on their own if he gets panicked, almost like he gave up part of his lung capacity..." Remus explained, "If we can get him to wake up fully, and calm down, then he should be alright, please make a calming tonic Molly."

"I'll make it quickly." Molly ran back inside, rushing as fast as she could. Draco crouched next to his lover again, eyes on his immobile face. "Edward..."

"He'll be alright..." Lupin said, smiling tiredly, "Draco...this is important, has he ever mentioned anything about a 'Gate'?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. He and Al."

Lupin sighed, "Poor things..." He whispered, touching Edward's faintly moving chest. He released the spell, but Ed didn't inhale alone, and he began again. "They must have given up a lot."

"They did..." Draco took a shuddering breath. "Too much."

Molly came bustling out of the house with a cup.

Lupin grabbed Draco's hand, "Use your wand to keep him breathing." He instructed, cutting off his spell, Ed's chest jerked once, Molly knelt by the blonde's head, holding the cup to his lips, and Lupin pushing his mouth open more, together they coaxed the potion down his throat.


	52. What We Gave

Chapter 52: What we gave

Draco kept his wand steady, watching the potion drip down Ed's throat. "Come on, Edward..."

"It's going to work, dear," Molly whispered.

Edward choked, swallowing, his eyes flickered, he felt calm seep through him, and pushed the cup away, breathing fast, trying to regain his oxygen.

At Molly's direction Draco cut the spell off, listening to Ed breathe. "Edward," he whispered, "look at me."

Edward's golden orbs flicked down, locking with the worried gray of Draco's eyes, "I...ok..." He agreed, not protesting, completely calm, nearly obedient.

Draco pulled Ed's flesh hand against his chest, letting Ed feel his heartbeat. "I'm not going to die..."

Edward swallowed, made to sit up, then stopped, "Ow..." Lupin raised his eyebrow,

"Your rib is broken." The werewolf informed him.

"Dammit..." Draco muttered. "My fault..."

"I have something to heal it in the kitchen," Molly told him. "You'll be fine to enjoy the rest of Christmas."

Edward winced, and stood up slowly, "Thank you...Molly..." He turned his eyes on the werewolf, "I don't know your name, I'm sorry."

"Remus Lupin." The werewolf held out a scarred hand. "You sure have been through a lot."

Ed's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" He asked, wrapping his flesh hand around his ribs while he slowly took Remus' hand, releasing it quickly.

Remus smiled. "Ah, nothing. I can understand that you won't want to talk about it."

Edward pulled away, "If you say so..." He mumbled, hobbling inside, each step jostled his rib. He reached out, and grabbed Draco's shoulder.

Draco helped him into the kitchen, where Molly waited with a cup of a new potion. "I moved everyone to the living room. I knew you wouldn't want Al to know. He'd just worry."

"Thanks..." Ed whispered, sitting down, he took the cup from her, wrinkling his nose, and downed it in one gulp. Pain spiked in his chest as his rib knitted itself back together, snapping into place.

"There, now." Molly patted Ed on the head. "Why don't you go in there with Al or upstairs with Draco? It will help you stay calm."

"Calm..." Ed mumbled, sighing, "Dr-Draco...um...upstairs...?" He whispered, unsure, Draco had been upset before, hadn't he?

Draco nodded, eyes not connecting with Ed's. "Come on, let's lay down."

Edward sighed, and draped an arm over Draco's shoulder, "Alright..." He murmured, beginning to climb the tedious stairs.

"How often does that happen?" Draco whispered as they climbed. "It's happened three times in the last twelve hours...though the last one was my fault."

"It...before...it didn't happen often, maybe once every few months...unless it was really stressful..." Ed muttered, "I...They weren't as bad though...not since I...brought Al back..." He bit his lip as they stepped into the attic room, "Never twice in one day...and definitely not three times..."

Draco sighed. "I shouldn't have said what I said." He looked away, laying Ed on the bed.

Edward sat up, looking into Draco's eyes, "You...were only telling the t-truth." He mumbled, "It's not your fault."

Draco sighed again. "Yeah, but its not something a lover wants to hear. I don't blame you." He shook his head. "Shit, let's talk about something else."

"What about?" Ed asked wearily, slumping on the bed, his feet dangerously near the pile of wrapped foods.

"It's Christmas." Draco offered a smile. "And your present is the most amazing one I've gotten."

Edward sighed, fiddling with the chain around his neck, "Yeah..." He pulled Draco down net to him, and plastered his body against the pale teen, wrapping arms and legs around him, "Just...hold me..." He whispered.

Draco was more than willing, pressing himself against Ed and tangling their limbs together. "Okay..." he breathed.

"I'll...I'll miss this..." Ed thought of the huge comfortable bed in their dorm, realizing with a humorless inner laugh that he'd choose this lumpy camp bed with Draco any day.

"Me too...you smell nice, did you know that?" he blurted out. "Dammit, you make me say weird things."

Edward smiled sadly, "You smell nice too...like old cologne..."

"Comes with living in an old manor," Draco replied. "The scent never leaves you."

"Is that so...?" Ed asked, his nose skimming Draco's jaw, "There's... peppermint too...and some kind of chemical..." Ed blushed.

Draco laughed softly. "With you...there's cinnamon, motor oil, and...sunshine." He buried his face in Ed's hair. "We sound so daft..."

"How do you know what sunshine smells like?" Ed asked, raising one eyebrow as he chuckled, "Yeah...you're right..."

"It just has a smell," Draco grumbled. "A good smell, so be happy."

Ed sighed, his body was reacting to Draco's closeness, but he just wanted to hold him. He closed his eyes, "I love you...idiot." He grumbled.

"I love you, too, you git." Draco closed his eyes too. "Silly, silly git..."

A few days after New years saw the lot of them lined up to leave the burrow, the fireplace had been connected to the floo network, and was glowing green, ready to take them home. Molly was sniffling as they prepared to leave. She hugged each of them, pulling Al and Edward to her at once, and sobbing into their shoulders, "Be safe, stay calm..." She whispered in Ed's ear, "Come back to visit, you're always welcome." Edward nodded, she released them, pulling Draco to her chest, "You too."

Draco's eyes widened. "Thank you, Molly..." he whispered. "Thanks for not...turning me away."

"Wouldn't dream of it, dear, you're only a child..." She kissed him on the cheek, and ushered them forward, Edward stepped into the fireplace, shouted "Hogwarts" and found himself spinning through the emerald flames, he closed his eyes, feeling awkward. He felt even worse when he stumbled from an ornate fireplace in Snape's office,

"Elric." The man smirked, Edward swallowed.

Draco stepped from the flames next, glaring at Snape. "Step off, Snape," he growled.

Snape raised his eyebrows, "And why should I? I am just greeting my student." He said, his eyes flickered with something akin to knowledge, "After all, that's what I have been instructed to do."

"You'll do as I say." Draco smirked. "Like you've been instructed."

Snape smirked right back, "Where have you been? Those instructions changed when your house was inspected." Edward inched toward the door, trying to get out of the room.

Draco glared. "What do you mean, Snape?"

"I mean the rules have changed Draco, do your job, and let me worry about the pet." Snape turned his gaze on Edward, who shuddered like a deer in the headlights, and bolted out the door. "Hmm, not very well-behaved, is he?"

"Back off from him," Draco hissed, wand out in a flash. "The Dark Lord gave ME the instructions to watch over him."

"Watch over him?" Snape sneered, "Didn't I tell you, the orders changed, you're to focus on the task you were allotted, and I'm to train the animal."

"He doesn't need training," Draco hissed. "And you don't dare call him an animal."

"Ah, attached to the creature?" Snape teased, "And the Dark Lord did find him...lacking in some places, disobedient, loud, sometimes too quiet, I'm going to teach him how to behave for his master."

"I will teach him." Draco was glowering. "I am the Dark Lord's preferred. I'll talk to him myself if I must. Edward is my pet."

"Hmm," Snape murmured, "Edward is the Dark Lord's pet, no-one else's. You would do well to remember that, Draco." Snape pushed him out of the office, and slammed the door.

Draco cursed the door off, then ran to the common room, screaming the password at the wall. A hole appeared, and he entered, shaking with anger and scaring the other Slytherins. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Whoa, Draco, what's wrong with you?" Blaise asked, shocked, Edward looked over his shoulder from his place on the stairs, and swallowed.

Draco panted, chest heaving, while most of the other Slytherins fled. "I can't deal with you right now, Blaise," he hissed.

Edward shivered, and vanished up the stairs while Blaise backed off, "Alright fine..." The dark skinned boy said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Edward!" Draco yelled, and stalked off after him. "Edward, stop!"

"WHY SHOULD I?" Ed yelled, "So what, I'm just his plaything now?" He shuddered, trying to keep his breathing calm, he threw his suitcase at the foot of his bed.

"No," Draco growled. "No, Edward, I'm going to take care of it."

"How, Draco? By getting yourself killed? That's gonna help so much!" He scoffed, sitting on the floor and leaning his back against his bed.

"If you don't think I'll get you out of it then run." Draco clenched his fists. "Please. Get out of here and you'll be safe."

"He would find me, Draco, you know it already. I don't run away." He scrubbed his hand over his bruised cheek, it had faded, it was almost gone.

Draco shuddered, short of breath. "I can distract him. I used to be his play thing, I can be one again."

Edward's eyes widened, "No!" He whispered, horror struck, "I won't let you!"

"It's better than having it be you!" Draco snapped.

"I said no." Edward growled, trying to stop his breathing from speeding up, "Not happening."

Draco was silent for a while. "Whatever...I'm not giving you to anyone."

Edward shook his head, "You'll be too busy to stop it, Draco..."

"I'll make time!" Draco barked. "You're mine, my lover, and I'm not letting anyone take you!"

Edward rolled his head back, staring at the ceiling, "I...love you..." He whispered.

"I love you." Draco squeezed his eyes shut, shaking again. "I'm going to protect you."

"You can't..." Ed mumbled, "You can't protect me...just like I can't protect Al, no matter how hard I try."

"I'd give my life for you," Draco told him suddenly, and he knew it was true.

Edward buried his face in his hands, "I'd follow you...very quickly..." He muttered.

"Don't say that..." Draco shuddered. "Why would you...?"

Edward sighed, closing his eyes, "Because...half a heart doesn't work very well...it's like having half lung capacity...you can breathe, but you're still lightheaded."

Draco stared, and he knew exactly what Ed meant. If Ed were gone he wouldn't be full. He couldn't imaging why he'd thought he'd be complete before Ed.

He crouched down, taking Ed's hands and kissing them. "I..."

Edward pulled his hands away, "Someone's coming..." He mumbled, standing up.

Draco glared as Blaise entered, his anger returning. "What the bloody hell do you want?" he screeched.

Edward groaned, "Will you stop yelling already?" He mumbled, "I have a head ache." He slumped on his bed, kicking his shoes off, and yanked his curtains closed.

Draco and Blaise stared each other down. Blaise sighed. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Ed grunted from behind the curtain, sounding grumpy.

"Nothing that concerns you, at least." Draco managed to smirk.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I'm going to dinner." He said, turning and leaving.

Draco sat on the floor next to Ed's bed, sighing. "I...I'm sorry."

Edward peered out from behind his curtains, "It's not your fault." He whispered sadly.

Draco pulled his knees to his chest, grumbling angrily at himself. "I hate people."

"Me too." Ed mumbled back, sighing.

"Mind if I come up there?" Draco asked.

"Why would I?" Ed said, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

"You're mad, dumbarse." Draco climbed up into the bed.


	53. Hide Again

Chapter 53: Hide again

Edward wrapped his arms around Draco's chest, "Not at you, idiot."

"Git," Draco mumbled, rubbing Ed's back.

Ed closed his eyes, drifting into sleep within seconds, glad for the chance, he knew it would be hard to sleep after Draco left his bed.

Draco traced Ed's jaw with his lips, listening to Ed's soft breathing. "I'm not letting you go…" he murmured.

When Edward woke up the next morning, Draco was gone. He sighed, and packed his school bag, ambling down the stairs only to see a huge crowd, including Draco, gathered around the common room notice boards. A huge sign dominated the flier covered boards, Edward scanned it, brow furrowing, "Apparition?" He muttered, looking confused, he knew he had the money for the lessons, and it seemed everyone was extremely excited about it, he would be seventeen in a month's time, he might as well. Edward shrugged, joined the line to sign up.

Draco had been first to sign up, shoving his quill in his pocket. When he passed Ed he brushed against his arm, smirking, his way of a hello.

Edward waved his automail fingers imperceptibly, his own greeting, before scrawling his name on the sign up sheet, he hoisted his bag higher, and left the common room, a few minutes after his lover. The whole day all anyone talked about was apparition, Edward didn't know exactly what it was, but he got the feeling it was a type of travel. By dinner he was nervous of the courses, trying not to think about them, he sat at the Slytherin table, his eyes flickering up to catch Draco's, then snap back down. His heart throbbed.

Draco met his eyes several times, his own silver orbs filled with longing. He had grown used to being able to hold Ed's hand, hug him, anything, any time he wanted.

"You look like you're lonely," Al noted, sneaking up on his brother with a smile.

Edward jumped, spilling pumpkin juice across the table, "Shit!" He swallowed, hand on his chest, "Don't do that!"

Al laughed, grabbing a napkin and cleaning the juice. "Not happy to see me?" he teased.

Edward sighed, "It's not that, Al." he muttered, helping clean it up. "I just..." He sighed.

Al's smile faded as he sat next to his brother. "You just miss him?" he murmured.

"How do you miss someone when they're sitting five seats down from you?" Ed grumbled, he didn't look up to count, he knew exactly how far down the table Draco was.

Al grinned. "If you know how far down he's sitting, then you miss him."

Edward groaned, "I hate it here, Al..." He didn't mention what was going on, how he was soon going to be treated, that there was nothing he could do to prevent it...

"It's almost over, Brother," Al whispered. "We...we're leaving soon." His eyes found Harry, who was talking happily to Hermione and Ron.

Edward's face fell, how would he leave if Voldemort didn't want him to? He glanced at Draco, "...yeah..." He whispered.

Al's shoulders slumped. "I...came over here to cheer you up, but I only made it worse, huh?" Al smiled halfway.

"No, Al...You didn't..." Ed mumbled, ruffling Al's hair, "I'm just thinking too much."

"Stop thinking, then." Al laughed softly. "Harry and I are going on a picnic tonight. You and Draco should come."

"I..." Ed glanced at Draco, who was studiously watching his food, "I'll come...but you'll have to ask Draco...secretly."

"I'll ask him." Al beamed. "It will be fun, with all of us."

Edward sighed, trying to smile, "Y-yeah...ask him..."

"Harry really likes you," Al said happily. "He always says we should all get together."

Edward's head snapped to the side, golden eyes focusing on Harry's smirking face, and the black haired teen raised a hand and waved at him, Edward looked away, "I'm sure he does."

"He's been so nice lately. I mean, he's always been nice, but lately it's been even better." Al's eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Edward sighed, "Yeah, I'm glad for you, Al." He muttered, worry spike through him, he knew Harry wasn't being honest with Alphonse.

Al laughed, blushing. "Draco treats you well, too," he said, pulling parchment and a quill from his bag and scribbling something on it. "Be right back."

Edward nodded, pushing the empty juice cup away from him, and staring at the orange stain it had left on the table cloth.

Al stepped to Draco, looking determined, and tapped his shoulder. "Malfoy,," he said angrily, waving his arm around and using the distraction to drop the note in Draco's lap.. "I hate you a lot. Stay away from me." Crabbe and Goyle glared at him.

Draco tried not to grin, covering the note with his hand. "Good, Elric, because I hate you too."

"Glad we got that covered," Al replied, and stormed off.

Edward stared at Alphonse, shocked, watching him storm across the hall and plop next to Harry. Ed stood slowly, lugging his bag, and strode from the hall.

Al grinned up at Harry, pulling his boyfriend down to whisper in his ear. "Brother and Draco are joining us tonight."

Harry smiled back, "Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked, they'd stashed the basket outside earlier, hopefully it would still be there. He stood and followed Ed out of the hall, and then out the front doors, down the steps...

Al looked happy, lacing his fingers through Harry's as soon as they were outside, watching Ed's golden ponytail fly in the wind ahead. "I'm so excited."

"Me too Al, me too." Harry assured him, his eyes traveling down Edward's body as the wind blew his cloak out of the way.

Back in the great hall, Draco stood. "Don't follow me," he snapped at Crabbe and Goyle. "I need some time to be angry at Elric!"

Edward paused in his steady stride, glancing over his shoulder as the front doors opened again, and a familiar teen stepped out. Ed smiled, ducked his head, and kept walking.

Draco pulled Al's note out of his pocket, reading it again. _Meet us outside in a few minutes...you'll have time with Brother_. Draco smiled.

Al held Harry's hand the entire time they walked, finally reaching the tree where they'd stashed the basket. "Right here!" he called.

Edward turned, and ambled back to the basket, the tree was surrounded by tall bushes, obviously helped along by magic. Edward settled on the grass, leaning against the tree, legs sprawled out.

Draco slid around the tree, poking Ed in the head. "Hey..."

"Hey yourself." Ed grunted, but he smiled widely, patting the ground between his legs, "Sit with me?"

"Sit there?" Draco arched an eyebrow, sitting on the ground Ed had indicated. "Hello, Alphonse...Potter."

Harry waved at them, and began unpacking the basket as Edward ran his fingers through Draco's hair, tousling it.

"Today was...lonely." Ed whispered, feeling content.

"Yeah..." Draco agreed softly, feeling Ed's fingers in his hair. He was finally relaxed, the first time all day.

Al laughed, pulling an apple pie from the basket and setting it, still in its container, on the snow.

Edward sniffed the air, "Wow, where'd you get that?" He asked, leaning forward so his chest pressed against Draco's spine.

"Dobby," Al replied. "He's really nice. He loves Harry especially."

Ed smiled, "It smells delicious." He tried not to think of the time before the Burrow, the time when he and Draco had hidden in that room, trying to sleep.

Draco took a piece of the pie, handing it to his lover, while Al pulled his wand out. "Harry, do you remember that spell Hermione used, that made fire that wouldn't burn?"

Edward snagged the pie, and bit into it, burning his mouth and puffing out his cheeks to try and cool it.

"Hmm, yeah." Harry waved his own wand, and a ball of crackling blue flames burst to life on the snow.

"Perfect!" Al held his hands in front of it, feeling the warmth. "It's chilly out here."

Edward held the piece of offensive pie in his hand for awhile until it cooled, his mouth felt strange because of the heat from it.

Draco laughed. "Nice job, burning yourself." Al sat in Harry's lap.

Edward glared at him, "It smelled really good..." He complained, turning his glare to the pie, as if it were the confection's fault.

"Don't glare at the pie. It's not it's fault you're daft." Draco snagged an apple from the basket.

Edward rolled his eyes, blowing on the corner of the pie and biting it again. "There..." he muttered, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder to chew.

"That feels so weird." Draco made a face. "I can feel you chewing."

Al was now feeding Harry pieces of pie.

"Deal with it." Ed grumped, "I'm comfortable." He took another bite, a crumb stuck to Draco's throat, and once he had swallowed he licked it off.

Harry nibbled Al's fingers between bites, eyes flickering up to look at Edward occasionally.

"Don't do that," Draco whispered.

Al blushed, cheeks burning, then kissed Harry when Ed wasn't looking.

"Why not?" Ed groused, pulling his head back, and eating the rest of his pie. "You're acting weird."

Harry smiled.

Draco curled his hand over Ed's where it sat on his chest. "I've missed you today," he admitted quietly.

"You've got a weird way of showing it." Ed muttered, but his chin was back on Draco's shoulder.

Draco huffed. "Shut up."

Al winked at his boyfriend.

Edward sighed, wrapping his arm more securely around Draco's chest and finishing off his pie.

Harry winked back at Alphonse, licking crumbs from the corner of his mouth.

Draco bit into his apple, hearing it crunch, and glaring at Harry, who didn't seem to notice. He leaned back into Ed, letting his lover warm him.

Edward yawned, and leaned forward, biting into Draco's apple with much difficulty, then leaning back again to chew the morsel of fruit.

"Now your germs are on my apple," Draco grumbled, but his eyes were playful.

"My germs are all over your body." Ed responded lightly, licking his lips, and scraping his flesh fingers down Draco's chest teasingly, propping himself up on his automail.

Draco smirked. "And mine are on yours," he agreed, taking another bite from his apple, biting over Ed's teeth marks.

Ed blushed, "Yup." He replied easily, snagging an apple of his own, he licked the juice from Draco's lips before biting into it.

Draco leaned back further, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of Harry and Al flirting. He could feel Ed's heartbeat against his back.

Edward tossed his apple core away, and closed his eyes, trying to inhale the calmness that Draco brought him, trying to hold it in his chest for that night, so he could sleep.

When Draco opened his eyes again he saw that Harry and Al had snuck further away. He rolled his eyes, but smiled lightly when Al turned and grinned at him.

"You're very warm.." he murmured.

Edward snorted, "I'm half metal, that's not actually possible unless I'm in a desert." He joked, but he sounded calm and content, for the moment.

Draco snorted back. "The metal even feels warm right now." His voice was calm. "It's weird."

Edward blinked, eyes slipping open, "Hmm...you're right...for once." He said, sounding surprised, "My ports don't hurt." He shifted in the snow beneath Draco, and maneuvered so his head was on the pale teen's chest, "I wonder why..."

Draco curled an arm him. "Maybe the fire..." he whispered.

"Maybe." Ed murmured wonderingly, before sighing, "You...won't sleep with me tonight..." He whispered, it wasn't a question, he already knew the answer.

"I can't." Draco bit his lip, calm feeling fading quickly. "I'm sorry."

Edward nodded, cheek rubbing against Draco's chest, "We have DADA tomorrow..." He murmured, "Are you coming to class?"

"I'll be there." Draco smiled, kissing Ed's lips.

"Alright..." Ed felt a little better knowing Draco would at least be in the room.


	54. That Room

Chapter 54: That Room

"It's going to be okay," Draco vowed. "And anytime you need me, we can go to that room..."

"That's not true." Edward sat up, "Neither of those statements was true. Everything will not be alright, and I need you every minute of every day!"

Draco's eyes widened. "Edward..." He ducked his head. "I'm doing all I can."

"I'm sorry..." Ed whispered, "I...I didn't mean to...to do that..."

"No, it's alright." Draco shrugged. "It's understandable. I...I need you too." He sighed. "More than I let on, and I let on a lot..."

Edward nodded, "Tonight...the room...?" He asked hesitantly, chewing his lip and looking down at Draco.

"Definitely." Draco paused. "I'll show you where it is, too."

Edward's eyes widened, "Are you serious? Are you sure?" He asked, "I don't want to mess anything up by knowing..."

"Just keep it a secret, alright? Don't tell anyone, even Alphonse." Draco smiled.

Edward lay back down, resting his head directly over Draco's heart, "I will." Ed whispered tiredly.

Draco held him tight, not wanting to let go. "Are you tired?"

"A little...but...I want to go...to the room." Ed responded, fingers fiddling with Draco's uniform.

"Now?" Draco murmured, smiling. "Think Potter and Alphonse are distracted with each other enough that they won't notice?"

Edward cocked his head, listening, "Yeah, they're distracted." He grumbled, "In the bushes..." He muttered reproachfully, before scrambling to his feet, "Let's go."

Draco stood, pulling Ed up, and starting dashing to the castle. "Come on!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Edward's shoes slipped in the snow, but he ran as fast as he could anyway, smiling.

Draco held a hand out as soon as they were running beside each other, snow flying from their feet. Sunlight danced across the snow, just as the sun began to set.

Edward grabbed Draco's hand as they bolted inside, and up several flights of stairs.

"Down this hall," Draco murmured, "around the corner, and...right here." He stopped, staring at a wall.

Edward glanced behind them at the tapestry of trolls trying to do Ballet, "What...?" He started to ask as Draco dragged him past the wall three times, and a door appeared.

"You walk past it three times, imagining the kind of room you need, and it gives it to you." Draco gripped the door handle.

Edward blinked, "What...but..." He gaped as the door opened, the room was small, comfortable, actually similar to the room at the Burrow, just more extravagant, with a door leading to a bathroom within.

Draco blushed, scratching his head. "Being there, at the Weasley's...was the greatest time I've had."

Edward stared as the door closed behind them, and his eyes picked up things that were different, the bed was larger, more comfortable looking, the floor was covered in thick carpet. "I...me...too..." He muttered, shaking his head.

Draco swung Ed into his arms, laying him in the large bed. A fire crackled nearby. "It was peaceful, there, with you..."

"I...yeah, it was very peaceful with my nearly smothering myself three times." He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "After that passed."

Ed laughed quietly, "I know...I was teasing you."

Draco kissed him, hard. In between kisses he just looked, eyes memorizing the way the light from the fire danced off Ed's hair and skin, making his golden eyes glitter.

Edward squirmed beneath him, "Stop staring at me...it's unnerving." He said, hunching his shoulders.

"I can't help it," Draco grumbled, pouting slightly. "You're very handsome, you know..."

"Ew...my mom used to say that." Ed murmured, pushing Draco off, he climbed on top of the taller teen, straddling his hips and working at the uniform buttons.

Draco grabbed the front of Ed's vest, jerking him down and kissing him roughly. His hand slid under Ed's shirt, thumbing at an already hard nipple. He smirked against Ed's lips.

Edward gasped, eyes drifting half closed, hands clenching in Draco's clothing, he ground his hips down into Draco's, rough and hard.

Draco hissed, pinching the nub, and cupped the front of Ed's pants, giving a soft squeeze.

Edward's eyes snapped all the way open, and he bit his lip to quiet himself, pulling Draco's body up so he could push the shirt off his lover's body.

Draco returned the favor, tossing Ed's shirt and vest on to the floor. He pushed Ed on his back, licking down his lover's neck and chest.

Edward buried his flesh fingers in Draco's hair, curling over the pale teen's torso to bury his face in the thick white-blond locks.

Draco hissed, biting down on Ed's stomach, leaving a red mark behind. He licked the bite as an apology, tongue trailing down to lick where skin and pants line met.

Edward struggled against the need to buck his hips, and lost, his crotch jerked upward, and he blushed.

Draco smirked, kissing the tent in Ed's pants. His lips stayed there for a while, kissing everywhere, teasing.

"I swear to God, Draco, if you don't...ah..." Edward's flesh toes curled when one kiss hit close enough to feel good.

"Don't what?" Draco asked faux-innocently, kissing that spot again.

Edward bit his lip hard, hands flashing to Draco's hair, "Ah..." his head rolled back, hair tousling and coming undone, his hair tie lost somewhere in the blankets, "Fuck..."

Draco unbuttoned Ed's pants slowly, jerking them off his lover's hips and leaving him in a pair of blue boxers. He squeezed the front of them before sliding them off too, lips latching on to Ed's erection.

Edward cried out, it had been awhile, they actually hadn't had a chance to do anything since Christmas, and he was so sensitive the touch made his head thrash back and forth.

Draco could feel himself throbbing against his pants, but he kept his lips on Ed, kissing his thighs and the base of Ed's manhood.

Edward bit his flesh hand, automail still in Draco's hair, eyes clenched closed. "Dr-Draco..." He panted.

Draco winced slightly at the tug on his hair, curling his lips around the head. His fingers found a vial of oil that the room had provided, slicking his fingers and pressing two into his lover.

Edward's breath hitched at the sudden intrusion, and he jerked, but Draco's face was in the way, and he ended up accidentally impaling himself on the fingers.

Draco pulled his mouth back, kissing the smooth skin of Ed's thigh. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah...it just...you surprised me..." Ed whispered huskily, pain in his voice.

Draco curled his fingers, brushing that spot, taking a long suck on Ed's cock. "Better?"

"Ah...hah..." Edward couldn't get the breath to respond, his hips moved as much as they could without losing contact with Draco's fingers.

"Mmm..." Draco hummed, moving his fingers. He licked up Ed's length, savoring Ed's moans.

Edward's breath huffed out at the feeling, "Oh...god...ah..." He whimpered, biting a piece of skin from his lip, "Draco..."

Draco stopped his tongue's trail to leave a mark on Ed's thigh, one that only he would be able to see. Ed's moans were going straight to his groin.

Edward's legs twitched, muscles moved beneath the lightly bronzed skin, hair tangled in strands around his head, "Fuck...Draco..." He tried again, but he couldn't finish a sentence.

"Yes?" Draco whispered, eyes lustful. He lapped at the tip of Ed's member.

"Stop...drawing...it ...out dammit!" Ed finally managed to gasp.

"But I love teasing you..." Draco whispered. "The noises you make are wonderful."

"Have to...deal...with Snape...tomorrow...gonna need...sleep!" Ed panted, trying to stay still, Draco's fingers were as deep in his body as they could reach.

Draco looked like he was considering it, wiggling his fingers. "Well, I suppose." Draco smirked.

Edward's face twisted, his head slid back, exposing the long expanse of his throat and chest. "Ah..."

Draco took the chance to move up, nibbling at Ed's tan throat. He wiggled his fingers once more before he pulled them out, unbuttoning his pants, slicking himself up and filling Ed with one long, hard thrust.

Edward's mouth opened in a silent cry, his arms automatically wrapped around Draco's torso, trying to get support as pain and pleasure spiraled through him in a dance that he couldn't keep track of, "Ow...ow.. ow..." He gasped, trying to adjust his body, his legs slid up to wrap around Draco, then back down when that didn't help.

"Sorry," Draco whispered, kissing underneath Ed's eyes as an apology. He kept his body absolutely still, despite the desire to move relentlessly.

"It's just...been awhile..." Ed groaned, lifting his hips, then dropping them down with a whimper, "Give it...a minute..."

"Yeah..." Draco agreed. "Sorry...eager." He laughed once, breathless.

Edward's body finally relaxed a little, and he wrapped one leg around Draco's hips, "Alright...you can...move now." Edward's hips rolled in tiny circles, barely noticeable.

Draco was more than happy to, squeezing Ed's waist as he thrust hard. "Tight," he murmured happily, biting Ed's ear.

Edward's flesh leg strained beneath him, lifting his body to meet Draco's hips with his own, "Ah...yeah..." He moaned, biting his bleeding lip.

Draco kissed him, tasting copper. He moaned into Ed's mouth, shifting Ed's hips to give him the ultimate pleasure he could.

Edward leaned up into Draco's kiss, fighting against Draco's tongue with his own, "More..." He whispered.

"Feel good?" Draco whispered, smirking, and pulled Ed's bleeding lip between his teeth. He pulled Ed's leg up to thrust deeper, not giving Ed time to think.

Edward's chest heaved, the pain of Draco's teeth on his lip made him moan when it combined with his pleasure, his member was pressed between their bodies, rubbing against Draco's hot skin, "Ah...ah...y-yeah..." he answered without thinking, then blushed, it was hard to talk with his lip in Draco's mouth.

Draco laughed, licking Ed's chin and curling a hand around Ed's member, squeezing it. "You look sexy..."

Edward tried to respond, to grumble, but it didn't come out, "Uhn...!" He arched, and Draco's member slid deeper, hitting the spot the teen had been aiming for, Edward mouthed wordlessly for a moment.

Draco smirked approvingly, teasing the head of Ed's member with his thumb. "Wonderful..."

Edward panted, hard, chest heaving nearly as fast as it would when he panicked, his eyes were half lidded, he pressed his lips to Draco's, forced his mouth open, and pushed his own breath into Draco's body, expanding his lover's lungs, "We're...one...person...sharing...breath..." Ed said, he grimaced after, "That...sounded dumb..." the muscles in his back twitched, his leg trembled, his chest pushed out, hitting Draco's, "Ah...hah..."

"Didn't," Draco panted, "It didn't...God, love you..." His lips attacked Ed's throat, leaving a trail of marks that Ed would hit him for later, but it didn't matter, not now, as he buried himself repeatedly.


	55. Refusal

Chapter 55: Refusal

Edward stared into Draco's eyes, each exhale was a moan, "Love you too..." Ed panted, feeling every inch of Draco inside him, it was exhilarating, and he tried to stay in that moment, in the wonder of their bodies combined, twisted together, not of the next few months which he'd spend alone, or the years after that, spent in that tiny disheveled apartment. He slammed his hips up to meet Draco's, wincing at the intensity of the feelings it wrought.

Draco moaned under his breath, squeezing Ed's cock and locking with Ed's golden orbs that reflected lust and love. He sat up, jerking Ed into his lap and pulled Ed's hips down roughly.

Edward buried his face in Draco's shoulder, hot breath washing over the smooth alabaster skin, his body was covered in a shimmering sheen of sweat, Draco filled him completely, and yet he burned for more, he didn't ever want it to stop.

Draco jerked his hips up, tongue licking Ed's shoulder blade. "Edward," he whispered, breathless, and squeezed Ed's backside, locking eyes once more.

"Ah...gonna...ah..." Edward bit Draco's shoulder, leaving his own mark, in a hidden place, it would be covered by his shirt at least. "Draco...Draco..." He repeated, clinging to the pale body.

"Gonna...cum?" Draco whispered. "Me too..." He winced when Ed bit him, causing his hips to jerk faster, slamming into the bundle of nerves.

Edward whimpered, trying to get his hand between them so he could stroke himself, but they were pressed against each other.

Draco slammed into it again, guessing Ed's thoughts, and leaned back a bit to grip Ed's cock in his hand, stroking it roughly.

Edward choked, mouth open wide, "Ah...I'm..." He didn't finish his sentence as his body convulsed, clenching around Draco's member, eyes wide, chest heaving.

Draco's eyes widened too, feeling Ed squeeze tight, and shook with release, eyes glazing over and nails digging into Ed's backside.

Edward winced, "Ow..." He mumbled, feeling the pain in his muscles, and Draco's nails scratching through his skin, he collapsed, panting, against Draco's snowy body.

Draco fell over backwards, detaching his fingers from Ed's skin and trying to catch his breath as he pulled out, kissing Ed's messy hair.

"Bloody Hell..." Ed panted, breathing hard, sprawled across Draco.

"I agree..." Draco muttered, rubbing Ed's sweaty back. "You're amazing..."

"Fuck...whatever..." Ed grunted, too tired and sated to argue the compliment.

Draco snickered lazily, nuzzling his face into Ed's hair. "Want to sleep here with me?"

"You're...sleeping here...?" Ed asked tiredly, brain struggling to comprehend the question, "What...kind of room...do you make it...when I'm not here...?"

Draco hesitated, then sighed. "Storage room."

"Storage?" Ed yawned, "For what...?" His eyes flickered, drooping closed, then he'd try and open them again, and they'd slowly close yet again.

"Sleep," Draco told him instead. "You're exhausted."

"But..." He didn't even finish protesting, his head lolled back, and he lay still, except for the occasional twitch in his overworked muscles.

Draco shook his head, jerking the dirty blankets over his lover. "Good night, Edward," he muttered, drifting into sleep.

The next day was horrible. Edward tried to ignore Snape's taunting, managed to, to a point, until the class ended, and the Professor stopped him from leaving, "Professor Dumbledore has requested you take private lessons with me, learn as much as you can. They start tomorrow evening."

Draco smirked from behind Ed, still in his chair with his feet propped on his desk. "Then apparently you haven't heard the Dark Lord's latest order," he spoke up. The room was empty, save for Ed, Draco, and Snape.

Draco took a piece of parchment from his pocket. "I've been keeping the Dark Lord updated, and he's very impressed with what I've been teaching Elric. Not so much with you though…I told him about before. He seems to think you're…lacking." He tossed the parchment to Snape.

Edward tried not to look relieved, he slung his bag onto his shoulder, and stepped from the room, trying to calm down. He could hear Snape's sleek voice, the crackle of the parchment, an angry hiss, then Draco was by his side.

Draco looked cocky, making several first years run for their lives. "How's that?" he whispered as they walked to their next class.

Edward stared at him, "Where did you get that? How?" He exclaimed as they headed for potions class, "And...when we see ...him...again, what do I do?"

"You do nothing. I'll be with you." Draco scowled down at him. "Don't say a word to him."

"But...doesn't he think you're teaching me things?" Ed whispered frantically, "What will he say if I don't know new things?"

"You'll be gone by the time you'll have to report in." Draco's voice was suddenly hard. "By then I'll have found ways to please him, so that he'll forget you."

Edward didn't remember moving, or making the conscious decision to do so, but one second he was looking at Draco, the next his flesh hand was raised, and stinging. He had slapped Draco across the face.

Draco blinked, shocked, then grabbed Ed's wrist, jerking it up. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being stupid!" Ed improvised, he was shocked by his own actions, "How could you think that would be ok? How? I'd rather we were both dead than have you try to distract him so I can run. I. Don't. Run. Away!"

"I'm sure you don't run!" Draco snapped. "But Mustang is dragging you home at the end of the year and you know it!"

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" Ed screamed, ripping his hand free and slapping Draco again, eyes narrowed, "He couldn't make me do anything if he wanted to!"

"STOP HITTING ME!" Draco yelled, and the hall had emptied quickly, everyone fearful of the screaming pair. "That's not what you've been telling me! You always remind me that you're leaving! And at the end of the year you won't want me, not when you know what I'm set to do!"

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THERE'S ANYTHING THAT WOULD STOP ME FROM WANTING YOU? Let me tell you a secret about love, Draco, It's UNCONDITIONAL!" He clenched his fists, shaking, "The ONLY REASON I have to go home is ALPHONSE!"

"AND SO YOU'RE GOING HOME! NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY! I KNOW IT'S FOR ALPHONSE!" Draco was panting heavily. "If I can't make you LISTEN to me, about letting me distract him, then let me tell you THIS. If he finds you, he also finds ALPHONSE!"

Edward's breath caught in his throat, he froze, every muscle locked into place, "Wh...what?" He swayed.

"Do you understand that I want to protect you?" Draco hissed. "The same way you don't want him finding Al, I don't want him finding you."

"I'll...I'll send Al somewhere safe." Ed gasped, "I'll...I'll change his last name, and send him away..." He was starting to hyperventilate.

"That won't work, it won't." Draco stared at Ed, stepping forward suddenly and gripping Ed's face. "Ed, breathe, here." He slipped a bottle Molly had given him days ago out of his pocket, working Ed's mouth open and pouring the calming potion down his throat.

Edward swallowed, his breathing calmed a bit, "It will...it'll work, I'll find a way."

"Ed, the best thing for him is to go home with him and let me take care of the Dark Lord." Draco sighed, knowing he was destroying himself by telling Ed to leave, but it would at least mean his lover would be safe.

"You can't." Edward said, insanely calm do to the potion, "I know that you can't. I don't think I even could." He said, "Maybe no-one can."

"I will. I've been his toy before, I know how it works." Draco shuddered. "It will be fine."

"So do I, Draco." Edward said quietly, he turned his head, the light threw his nearly healed bruises into sharp relief, "I'm not leaving. I'll send Al home. But I'm not leaving."

Draco grit his teeth. "You're so stupid!"

Edward crossed his arms. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You're blatantly walking into DEATH!" Draco waved his arms. "Only gits do that!"

Edward calmly grabbed the front of Draco's vest, "No, that's what you do." He said, his head clear from the potion.

Draco blinked down at him. "Shut up, arse!"

Edward swallowed, expression calm, "No. Because if you're walking into death, I'm going to walk beside you. I'll stop you. I'll pull you back. Even if I have to give up a whole lung, or another leg."

Draco's throat locked up, and he slammed his lips against Edward's, biting, licking possessively. "Bloody hell, Edward, I'd give anything for you...to make you safe..."

Edward huffed as his back hit the wall, he stared up at Draco with oddly calm eyes, "All you have to do is go with me. We'll run, Draco. We won't stop, I've done it before."

"Edward..." Draco hesitated. He hadn't been able to say it before, to admit it, but suddenly he was blurting it out. "I'm afraid."

Golden eyes widened, and Edward pulled Draco down, holding the taller teen's head against his chest, "I know. So am I. But...we can do it."

Draco started shaking. They were both missing class, but he couldn't move, didn't want to.

"It's alright, Draco." Ed whispered, wondering at his own calm, "It's going to be fine, we can go anywhere..."

Draco couldn't find any words, throat locked up still. He just held on to Ed.

Edward sighed, and pulled Draco even closer, holding tight to him.

They stood there for a while in silence, until the bell for the next class rang. Draco pulled away unwillingly as the halls filled with students. "We...missed class."

"I don't care." Ed said, "Class wasn't important."

"True," Draco murmured, wanting to reach out, touch Ed again.

Edward turned, "In fact, none of them are important today." He glanced at Draco over his shoulder, then walked away through the crowd, down halls, and out the front doors.

Draco followed willingly, pushing past people in the hall and walking out the door, running to catch up.

Edward strode without hesitation into the forbidden forest, golden eyes swirling in the dappled light.

"Edward, stop!" Draco called. "Don't go in there."

"Why?" Edward asked, half turned to face his lover.

"There are...bad things in there." Draco realized how foolish he sounded just after he said it.

Edward came back, taking Draco's hand, "Worse than the man that controls us right now?" He asked quietly, keeping eye contact with Draco, distracting him with his eyes while he backed into the forest, pulling the pale teen with him.

Draco sighed. "You're right..." he muttered, keeping his eyes locked with Ed's golden orbs.

When Edward stopped barely any light filtered down to them, he sat down, pulling Draco with him, "Good a place as any to ditch."

Draco sat, enveloping Ed in his arms. "What's wrong with the tree by the lake?" he grumbled.

"Nothing." Ed said cryptically, voice muffled against Draco's chest, "I...I like it better here."

"Well, its fine here...with you." Draco rested his cheek in Ed's hair.

Edward closed his eyes, "We could do it, you know. Take Alphonse and run..."

"I thought you wanted to send Alphonse away," Draco mumbled.

The alchemist shrugged, "You said it wouldn't work."

Draco sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "I...I have to stay...at least until the end of the year..."

"Why?" Edward whispered, pulling his face away from Draco's chest to look up.

"Maybe if I...kill who he wants me to kill...he won't care enough to come after me," Draco admitted.

"You shouldn't kill anyone." Edward said, "It's...it'll be there...for the rest of your life...their faces..."


	56. Do or don't, Tickle

**A/N: So, I know uploads have been slow lately, We apologize. I wanted to post a short reminder that I am not writing this story alone, since a lot of people seem to think it's just me. My girlfriend and I write it together, so, if it's not too much trouble, could you keep that in mind?**

**On another brighter note, I have my own computer back, and will be able to update without trouble, thank you all for being patient.  
-Rey and Mo.**

Chapter 56: Do or don't, tickle

"I know it will be." Draco shuddered. "But it's my only chance at escaping with you."

Edward sighed, "At what cost, Draco?" He whispered, pressing his face back into Draco's shirt.

"A large cost..." Draco told him quietly. "But trust me, as I said...It's our ONLY chance."

Edward bit his lip, "I...ok..."

"I don't want to do it, you know..." Draco looked as if he was desperate for Ed to understand.

"I've killed people." Edward whispered, not looking up.

"I know," Draco whispered, arms tightening.

"A whole army." Ed continued, "Over a thousand people...to end a battle...to save lives...I still hear them screaming."

"But...you did it to save people," Draco murmured.

"Doesn't change anything, they still died by my hand..." Edward pulled away, raising his hands in front of his face, "These hands."

Draco pulled Ed's hands to his face, kissing each finger and palm, both metal and flesh. "Edward, even if you don't think it, your hands are clean."

Ed blushed, but the sadness didn't leave him, "It took hours to get the blood off, actually." He corrected, "It was in all the joints."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Edward, you know what I mean..."

A sigh broke past Ed's lips. "Yeah..." He muttered, remembering the barren field, split with alchemic spikes, he remembered the sound his blade made as it withdrew from a body's chest, "Yeah."

Draco snapped his fingers in front of Ed's face, trying to get him back to reality. "Come on, Ed...don't think..."

The sound of fingers snapping made Ed cringe, his hand automatically going to his side, the side covered in the burn scar.

"Ed?" Draco asked, gripping Ed's chin. "Look at me, come on..."

Ed swallowed a breath, "Yeah...I'm ok...I'm fine." He said on the exhale, looking at Draco.

"Good." Draco kissed him lightly. "Stay that way."

Edward closed his eyes, "I'll try." He muttered, pushing away the memories.

Draco kissed him again as a distraction, kissing until he was dizzy with lack of breath. "There's a Quidditch match soon."

Edward blinked at him, "For us?" He asked confusedly, "For Slytherin?"

"If it was, wouldn't you have heard, seeker?" Draco poked him. "Gryffindor, I think...Al will definitely be there."

Ed shrugged, "Yeah, maybe we can go." He muttered.

"You'll be able to see Alphonse more." It was the reason he'd brought it up.

Edward's brow furrowed, "You won't...come with me." He realized.

"To the game?" Draco asked.

"Yeah..." Ed muttered, sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I...do you want me to?" Draco sighed. "If I go, I'm not cheering."

"It...nothing here...interests me without you." He grumbled.

Draco grinned. "I'll go, then."

Edward smiled, "Alright." He muttered, thinking, "Isn't that class thing in the morning tomorrow?" He asked, stretching.

"Apparition?" Draco asked. "Yeah, first thing in the morning." Draco was silent. "You know, I've been meaning to ask..."

Edward looked at him, his back cracked a couple times before he relaxed, "Yeah?" He inquired, looking nervous.

"When's your birthday?" Draco asked.

Edward's eyes widened, "What? Oh...the third of next month." He said, looking confused. "Why?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Wait, though, are you turning seventeen then?"

Edward's brow furrowed, "Yeah...what of it?" He asked, feeling confused.

"Shit, this isn't fair!" Draco grumbled. "How are you OLDER than me?"

Edward nearly toppled over backwards, "Wh-what? I am? I thought...I thought you were older for sure!"

"I'm not seventeen until June fifth..." Draco grumbled. "Bloody hell..."

Edward stared, "I'm...four months...older than you?" He asked, looking shocked, "Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't serious..." Draco flopped over angrily.

Edward laughed, it was quiet, and sweet, "Why does it matter?" He asked after a moment.

Draco rolled over on his side, peering up at Ed. "I feel young."

"What...does that make me old?" Ed asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, old man." Draco poked his thigh.

"Shut up." Ed grumbled, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Are you pouting?" Draco asked. "Shouldn't I be the one who is?"

"If you're older you die sooner." Ed grimaced.

"Wow, look who's optimistic." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I never claimed to be optimistic." Ed grunted, resting his chin on his knees.

"True," Draco agreed. "And now I know you aren't." He pushed Ed over.

"Took you long enough to notice." Ed muttered, flailing when he was pushed off the log he'd been balanced on.

"I noticed a while ago," Draco breathed against Ed's ear.

Edward stared up at him from the decayed leaves, there was hardly any snow here, held out by the mass of tangled branches above them.

Draco stared back, then leaned in, pecking Ed's cheek before rolling away.

Edward sat up slowly, shaking his head, "Stop being so childish." He joked.

"You make me that way." Draco glared. "I don't know...I'm...happy." He looked almost disgusted.

Ed couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, holding his sides, "Wh-what was th-that look?"

"Don't laugh!" Draco snapped, pushing Ed over again.

Laughter echoed in the trees, no matter how Ed tried, he couldn't stop, his eyes were tearing up.

Draco rolled his eyes, mad, but he couldn't help the light laughter that escaped his throat. "You look so daft..." he teased quietly.

"Wh-wh-why?" Ed struggled to say around his laughter.

"Laughing like that." Draco's fingers danced lightly on Ed's side, tickling him.

"Wh-! No! St-stop! AH ha ha ha ha!" Edward gasped for breath, flailing in the leaves.

Draco smirked, but his fingers didn't let go, tickling Ed silly.

"Don't-! Ha ha ha! Stoppit!" Ed wailed, wriggling beneath Draco.

"Mm..." Draco pretended to consider it. "No."

Edward yelled, "Ah no!" He thrashed.

Draco laughed, kissing his lover as he stopped the tickle torture.

Edward glared at him, panting for breath, lips pursed, "Don't EVER do that again!"

"But that was funny," Draco protested. "You laughed so much."

"It wasn't funny for ME!" Ed snarled.

"Your laughter said differently." Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's a REFLEX!" Ed growled, hands clenched into fists.

"Sure, whatever you say," Draco replied easily.

Edward turned narrowed eyes on him, "Al and Winry used to torture me with that." He whispered.

"Well...your reaction is...enjoyable." Draco looked away.

"Fuck you!" Ed growled, standing up, and trying to pick all the leaves out of his hair.

Draco sat up with him, brushing dirt off Ed's back. He smirked at Ed's words.

Edward pulled away, "Stop touching me!"

Draco rolled his eyes again. "So what, you hate me now?"

Ed froze, "...no..." He grumbled.

"Didn't think so." Draco's smirk returned.

Edward leaned against a tree, looking disgruntled.

Draco shuffled closer, and rested his head on Ed's lap, closing his eyes.

Edward sighed, "Fine." He grumbled, resting his hand on Draco's hair.

"Fine?" Draco repeated, eyes flickering open.

"..." Edward gritted his teeth, not saying anything.

"At a loss for words?" Draco murmured.

Ed wrinkled his nose, "...can..." Most of his sentence was too quiet for Draco to hear.

"Come on, speak up!" Draco insisted.

"Dammit!" Ed groused, "I said Fine, you can..." He trailed off again.

"...tickle you?" Draco grinned, beginning to understand.

Edward turned beet red, gritting his teeth.

"Am I right, Edward?" Draco's grin widened.

Edward gave one sharp, jerky nod.

Draco laughed victoriously, fingers finding Ed's sides again.

Edward's hands curled into claws, and he struggled not to laugh.

Draco tickled harder, wild grin on his face. "Come on..."

Edward broke, laughter spilled from his lips, wheezy and with an edge of hysterics to it, he writhed against the tree.

"Perfect." Draco kept tickling, fingers moving up and down Ed's sides.

"Can't...breathe..." Ed gasped between bouts of painful laughter.

Draco slowed his fingers, kissing Ed's quivering throat.

"How...is that...fun for you...?" Ed choked, rubbing at his eyes, which had overflowed with tears at last from all the laughing.

"I like the way you react," Draco admitted. "I like to hear you laugh..."

"So you're torturing me to hear me laugh?" Ed grumbled, his hand was clasped over his left side.

"Yup," Draco agreed, laying his head back in Ed's lap. "Whatever works."

"I think I need new bandages." Ed whispered.

Draco snapped up. "Come on, back to the castle."

Ed nodded slowly, eyes down.

Draco helped him up, grabbing both their bags, and led him back to the castle and dorm.

Edward dug through his trunk, pulling out wads of bandages, "Ah...here..." He said, "Do you...know how to do this?" He asked Draco, looking skeptical.

"I've watched Al." Draco tried to sound confident, taking the bandages.

Edward sighed, "You'll have to do..." He grumbled, pulling his vest and shirt off, and working at the wet bloody knot on the soiled bandages.

Draco grimaced at Ed's words, helping untangle the bandages. He pulled gauze from the kit, dabbing at Ed's wound.

Edward winced, but didn't make a sound, he gathered the old bandages, and piled them in a bag to be washed later, they couldn't afford to buy more. When he moved fresh blood spilled down his side, "Ah hell." He groused as it dripped onto his pants.

Draco winced, wiping the blood from Ed's pants and unraveling bandages.

"How does it look? Is it scabbing yet?" He asked, forgetting that this was the first time Draco had really looked at it.

"I...it looks like it's scabbing but I haven't looked like Al has." Draco sighed, wrapping the bandages.

Edward nodded, "Good...if it scabs, it's healing." He muttered, "They need to be tighter." He commented.

Draco tugged on the bandages, pulling them tighter, then tied them at the ends. "There."

Edward relaxed, checking his mobility by twisting a bit, he yawned, "That's better..."

"Want to go to the Great Hall?" Draco asked. "Lunch should be soon."

Edward buttoned his shirt up, then yanked it back off, grabbing a new one, and pulled his vest over that, tying his tie around his throat with dexterous fingers, and slipping into his robes. "Sure."

"Come on, then." Draco held out his hand.

Edward took it, dropping his original shirt, which was stained with blood, on the way out.

Draco squeezed Ed's hand, dropping it as they left the common room. "I'm starving..."

Edward watched Draco's fingers, wishing he could take them again, "Me too."

Students were filling the halls again, and Draco saw Al outside a classroom. "Look, its Alphonse."

Ed watched Al's eyes zero in on his collar, and he rolled his eyes, the shirt he'd been wearing earlier had a tiny stain, only Al would notice its absence. "Hi, Al."

Al hugged him. "You two skipped class didn't you?" He gave them a look.

Edward sighed, "How the hell do you do that?" He demanded, "All I said was 'hi' and you know!"


	57. Protective

Chapter 57: Protective

"I'm your little brother, it's my job!" Al exclaimed. "What's your excuse?"

"Mental Breakdown." Ed shot back, "And need of fresh air. What's your excuse?"

Al's eyes widened, and he looked taken aback. "What happened?"

"No, you aren't getting out of this, you vanished half way through DADA, what's your excuse?" Ed insisted.

Al blushed furiously. "I, well...H-Harry..." He trailed off.

Edward's expression twisted, "In the bathroom? What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Al shuddered, shoulders slumping. "I...I didn't..." His voice was tiny.

Edward grabbed Al's shoulders, pulling him into a hug, "Didn't what Al? I'm sorry, I...did I say something wrong?"

Al sniffled. "I didn't want to...in the bathroom...I was...afraid, but he said it would be alright..."

Edward's expression dropped into a scowl of rage, "I..." His hands slipped from Al's shoulders, clenching into fists, "I'll kill him, I swear to the Gate I will."

"No, Brother, don't!" Al cried. "I didn't...it was my fault, I didn't flat-out tell him no..."

Edward brushed past him, "Where is he? You know his schedule by heart, I know you do, Al, don't you dare lie to me."

"No!" Al repeated. "Please don't, Brother, it was my fault, MY FAULT!" Draco looked up from where he stood down the hall.

But Edward had spotted the mop of black hair, and within seconds he had caught the boy, and was holding him in the air by his robes, face to face, snarling, "Don't you ever, and I mean EVER touch my brother again!"

Draco looked shocked and proud at the same time, but Al latched on to Ed's arm. "LET GO!" he shrieked.

"No, Al! I've let a lot slide here, but not anymore!" He shoved Harry against the wall, but the dark haired teen didn't speak, he was smirking, and Edward felt his anger flare, this kid didn't care that he was toying with Alphonse...

"Stop it!" Al yelled, standing in front of Harry. Angry tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Alphonse move." Ed growled, voice low and dangerous, "Or so help me god I will send you home right now!"

"Do it, then," Al snapped. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

Edward's hands curled into claw like shapes, his teeth clenched, "Fine." He said, shaking all over, "Draco, give me my bag."

Draco handed it over, frowning. He hadn't ever seen the Elrics fight like this. Al helped Harry off the floor.

Harry winced theatrically when he stood, leaning heavily on Alphonse, and Edward dragged parchment and a quill from his bag, "I have no choice but to inform your superior officer." Ed hissed.

Al's eyes turned cold. "Are you going to tell him about Draco, too, then? Because you're doing the same thing I am."

Edward felt ice spread through his chest, "Not of that." He growled back, "Of insubordination, refusal to carry out direct commands from a higher ranking officer."

Al stared for a while, then did something Draco never expected...he gave Ed the finger.

Edward folded the parchment, "You said to do it Al, and so help me I will." He growled, eyes burning like wildfire, anger consuming his being, he was struggling with the urge to slap his little brother, an urge he never wanted to indulge.

"You don't get it, do you?" Al shouted. "I love Harry like you love Draco! If you get to love someone why can't I?" His middle finger still stood straight up.

"No Al," Ed's voice had turned quiet, always a bad sign, "You don't understand. I can't stand by and watch...that...that THING treat you this way anymore!"

"He treats me fine!" Al shrieked. "You don't see the way he smiles at me when we're alone." He gripped Harry's hand tight.

Harry leered over Al's shoulder, playing up the hurt card, Edward wanted nothing more than to bash his face in. "HE DOESN'T AL! HE DOESN'T TREAT YOU FINE, HE TREATS YOU LIKE SHIT WHEN YOU'RE NOT LOOKING!"

Tears sprang in Al's eyes again. "NO! HARRY LOVES ME!"

"Yeah Al, I love you." Harry whispered sadly in Al's ear,

"Don't touch him!" Ed snarled at Harry, he lunged forward, but hands grabbed his arms.

"Don't," Draco whispered. "Look at Al. He wants to believe you. You just have to let him calm down."

Edward bared his teeth in another growl as Harry's smirk widened into a full blown grin. "No! I'm not letting this go on anymore!"

"Edward..." Draco muttered, but Al cut him off.

"I love Harry, Edward, and I'm not going to stop!"

Edward narrowed his eyes, "YES YOU ARE!" Ed growled, "You're going to stop right now!" He shuddered, trying to yank free of Draco's grasp.

Harry was positively grinning by that point, he wrapped his arms around Al's waist.

"Fine then. Tell Roy." Alphonse snuggled into Harry's arms. "I have plenty to tell him about Draco." Draco froze.

"YOU'RE PLAYING AROUND WITH PEOPLES' LIVES, ALPHONSE, LIVES! THIS ISN'T SOME GAME!" Edward screamed, shocked that his brother would be so cold.

"AND YOU'RE PLAYING WITH MINE!" Al screamed back. "MY CHOICE!"

"YOU'RE MY BROTHER! IT'S MY JOB TO PROTECT YOU!" Edward shouted, breaking free of Draco's slack grasp, the pale teen had turned the color of snow, shock clear on his features, and Ed began to gesture with his arms.

"Then why can't you let me happy?" Al sobbed. "I told you in the garden at the Weasley's, didn't I?"

No one else will want me...let me feel wanted just this once...

"THAT'S NOT TRUE AL! You're wonderful, you're amazing and sweet, and I don't know what's gotten into you, but you'll never be unwanted! Would you really throw away someone's life, someone's life, Al, for this?" He pointed at Harry, "He's NEVER been true to you!"

"I have to believe in him," Al choked out. "I HAVE TO!"

"Why don't you believe me, Al?" Edward's voice shook, "He's only stringing you along until he can get what he wants!"

"He wants me." Al nuzzled into Harry's arms again, looking up into his boyfriend's face. "He...told me."

Edward shuddered when Harry smiled, it was so sincere looking, it sent chills down his spine,

"Yes, Al, I only want you." Harry whispered. "Don't leave..." He whispered, Edward couldn't hear the words, but he could see Harry's nose skim Al's skin, he could see Harry's malicious grin. "Tell him to go to hell, he doesn't understand our love..."

Al shivered despite himself, turning silver eyes back to Ed. "I'm not leaving him."

"Al..." Ed started, glancing at Draco, he could see pure terror in Draco's eyes, he knew where he would go if he was found out, Azkaban, and Edward would never be able to live with himself if Al, sweet, caring Alphonse, was the one to put him there. "Al please..."

"I have to stay with him, Brother," Al whispered, and Draco shivered.

Edward's body tensed, he could see it, there in Al's eyes, the submission, the...hopelessness, he knew the look, that of a beaten dog, he knew because he had been that, Roy's toy, like Al was Harry's doll, doing whatever Potter said, "But Al..." He knew nothing he said would work, but his brother, his adorable carefree brother, with the haunted eyes, and invisible collar around his neck, he couldn't give up, "Alphonse...You have to! It's destroying you, look at yourself! Threatening other people!"

Al shook his head, burying his face in Harry's neck so he wouldn't have to look anymore. "I...I have to go..."

"Al no...oh please god no...don't do this!" Edward's letter fluttered to the floor, it was the one thing he couldn't do, he couldn't send someone to a death sentence, never again. He bolted forward, grabbing Al's arm, trying to pull him from Harry's grasp, frantic, horrified that his brother was turning into him, into that cowering dog, afraid to search for something better, feeling worthless.

Al looked at Ed with fearful eyes; eyes that had turned black with pain. "I..." He shuddered violently. "I'm staying with Harry. I won't tell about Draco if you let me. And that's it."

Edward stumbled backward, tears pouring down his cheeks, he swayed, fell to his knees, chest heaving, his breath catching in his throat, breath, breath, choke, breath, breath, choke. And Al was gone.

Draco crouched next to him, jerking him in his arms in the empty hallway. "Edward...Shh..."

"I...I..." Edward gasped, "Al...Alphonse..." He reached toward the end of the wall, his last glimpse, his little brother, arm linked with Harry's giving an ultimatum that could ruin lives. "Al..."

Draco rocked him back and forth, still shaking with fear. "Shh, Al will come around..."

Edward buried his face in Draco's chest, sobbing hard.

Draco felt something in him shatter at Ed's pain, and all he could do was hold him.

Edward's breath hitched, he tried to calm it, tried to hold it in, but he could feel it coming, he gagged.

"Do you need to throw up?" Draco asked, eyes wide.

Edward nodded shakily, it had been along time since he'd cried hard enough to cause this, his breath kept catching in his throat, threatening to stop, to leave him choking on perfectly good air.

"Come on." Draco dragged him into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and to a stall.

Edward barely made it, his deep sobs paused for a second as he hacked up the contents of his stomach, tears streaming down his face.

Draco crouched next to him, brushing his hair back. "I'm sorry Edward..." he whispered.

Edward choked again, leaning back into Draco's arms, "can't...breathe good..." he gasped.

"I still have some of that potion," Draco whispered, and pulled it from his pocket. "Open."

Edward swallowed, and opened his mouth, gagging on the liquid as it slid down his throat, he slumped against Draco's body, still sobbing.

Draco waited for the potion to take effect, letting Ed cry himself out. He could hear Myrtle wailing several stalls over.

Edward's tears finally ran dry, his eyes burned, and he shook, trembling like the world was crashing down around him.

Draco knew that in Ed's mind, the world WAS crashing down. Al was Ed's world.

"I'm not going to say "it will be okay" because it won't be true," he muttered. "But...I'm still here, okay?"

Edward's hands fisted in Draco's shirt, "Don't leave me..." He whimpered, "I...please..."

"I won't, I won't," Draco vowed, pulling Ed closer. "I won't leave."

Ed sniffled, "Can we...go to that room...?" He whispered, raw eyes lifting painfully slowly, locking with gray, "Please..."

Draco nodded, picking Ed off the floor. "What sort of room do you want it to be?"

"Quiet..." Ed whispered, closing his eyes.

"Quiet," Draco echoed, and carried him off to the room.

Edward was asleep before they reached the room, exhausted from everything that had happened that day, he fell limp in Draco's arms.

Draco pushed opened the door, finding just a bed and floating candles, laying Ed on the soft sheets.


	58. Splinch

Chapter 58: Splinch

In the Gryffindor common room, Al couldn't stop shaking. "That was...what I was supposed to do, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Al." Harry said, smiling, "You were perfect." He stroked Al's head, like a cat's, "You're amazing...that's why I love you."

Al smiled, but it didn't reach his black eyes. "I love you, too..." He buried his face in Harry's chest, sniffling.

Harry rubbed his back, "Hey, don't cry, you were great." He said, smiling widely, "I can sneak you into my dorm tonight if you want, as a reward."

"Okay..." Al agreed, not really hearing the offer. "Can I...sleep with you?"

"Yeah, of course, Alphonse, it's your reward after all." Harry stood, wrapping an arm around Al's shoulders and leading him upstairs.

"Is it bedtime now?" Al asked; he'd lost track of how long they'd been sitting down there.

"Yeah, and Ron, Hermione and me have that class in the morning." Harry said, nodding, and pulling Al into his bed, he changed into pajamas and climbed in beside him, tugging the curtains closed.

Al lay in the bed, staring with unblinking eyes at the top of the curtains. "Brother will be there." The name ripped a hole in his chest, and he let out a soft cry.

"No, no, no, Al, He doesn't want us together, he wants to make you leave." Harry murmured, restoring the mindset, stroking Al's back, "But you need me, and I need you."

Al let out a wail. "I do need you...I do..." He covered his crying eyes with his hands.

"See, you made the right choice, Al." Harry continued, wiping Al's eyes, "Now go to sleep, alright?"

Al nodded, throwing his arms around Harry's neck, still shivering. "G-Good night, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Night Al."

Al knew he wouldn't sleep, but he pretended to, for Harry.

The next morning Edward woke alone in the room, sprawled across a fancy bed, with candles floating all around him, for a moment he panicked, unsure where he was, then he calmed. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up, wobbling slightly. He was hungry, but breakfast was over, and he was about to be late for his lesson. He stepped from the room, bag in hand, and ambled slowly from the Seventh floor toward the Great Hall.

Draco caught him as he passed, carrying food in one hand. "Hey, I thought you would sleep more…"

Edward halted, "Well...um...we're about to be late, I...I think this is important..." He bit his lip, afraid to show how little he actually knew about the wizarding war, afraid to ask what apparition was.

"Yeah…" Draco agreed, then held out the plate of food. "Here, it will make it easier."

"Does it take...energy?" Edward asked, eating the food without checking what it was, his eyes stayed on Draco's face.

"Lots of it." Draco's eyes never moved either. "It's stressful to the body."

Edward's eyes widened, "It is?" He asked, feeling nervous as he ate the last bite of food from the plate.

"Yeah." Draco looked around the hall, which had cleared for the most part, and the people still left were distracted. He took the chance to lean in, pressing a chaste kiss to Ed's forehead.

"Should I stand apart from you?" Edward began, but Draco didn't get a chance to answer as Crabbe and Goyle muscled past Edward, pushing him out of the way, and leading Draco to the back of the room. Edward sighed, and found a spot in the hall that was clear.

"Good morning," the Apparition teacher began. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall by your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for Apparition Tests in this time-"

"MALFOY! Be quiet and pay attention!"

Draco flushed as all eyes turned to him, and he moved away from Crabbe.

Edward blinked, he was near the front of the group, and the yell had been loud, seeing as McGonagall, who had been the one shouting, was only a few feet from him, in front of the group of Gryffindors.

"-By which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests," Twycross continued, as though there had been no interruption. Edward listened carefully as he continued on to say that Dumbledore had lifted the spell that prevented apparition in the Great Hall only. "I would like each of you to place yourselves so you have a clear space of five feet in front of you."

Edward stayed where he was as the rest of the students scrambled for placement, Snape walked past him slowly before moving to arrange the rest of the Slytherins, he didn't notice Harry hurry off to stand behind Draco.

Draco didn't notice Harry was behind him either. "I don't know how much longer, all right?" he snapped at Crabbe. "Look, it's none of your business what I'm doing, Crabbe, you and Goyle just do as you're told and keep a look-out!"

Edward glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Harry lean forward to talk to Draco. He couldn't hear the words.

Harry spoke quietly, just loud enough for Draco to hear him, "I tell my friends what I'm up to, if I want them to keep a look-out for me."

Draco turned, wand out. "Listen, Potter, I already want to blow your brains out from yesterday, don't-"

"QUIET!" All four heads of houses yelled.

"Thank you," said Twycross. "Now then..." He waved his wand. Old fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in front of every student. "The important things to remember when apparating are the three D's!" said Twycross. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation!" He paused, "Step one: Fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination, in this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Edward's brow furrowed, Destination? are we traveling? He wondered, but he did as he was told.

Draco glared across the room, eyes finding the back of Ed's head, then tore his gaze away back to the hoop in front of him.

"Step two," Twycross continued, "focus your determination to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from every particle of your body!"

Edward's eyes widened, what? occupy? like...appear there? He swallowed, attempting to do as he was told, fear trilling through him, he focused as hard as he could.

"Step three," called Twycross, "and only when I give the command...turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, move with deliberation! On my command, no...one-!" Edward's breathing sped up, he prepared to turn.

"-two-THREE!"

Draco turned, and immediately fell, almost sliding into Harry. He pulled himself up and brushed off, feeling foolish.

Edward had turned, nearly stumbled, biting his lip, eyes closed tight, he cracked one open, nothing had happened, he still stood in the same place. He let out a heavy breath of relief.

The next two attempts were the same, no-one did anything more than turn on the spot, or fall over, it wasn't until the third attempt that something happened. Edward heard a screech of pain so loud it hurt his head, he turned, seeing a girl wobbling in her hoop, her left leg still standing five feet away where she'd started. Edward's eyes widened with horror, the teachers converged on her, there was a bang and a puff of smoke, which cleared to reveal the girl, sobbing, but with her leg reattached. Edward choked, whole body wracked with violent shivers, "What-? What...? WHAT THE HELL?" He shrieked, voice breaking, chest heaving.

Draco stared at her, looking horrified, then tried to discreetly catch Ed's attention to calm him down as Twycross started talking about splinching.

Half the hall was staring at the girl, the other half were watching Edward try and calm his breathing, McGonagall, who was closest, squeezed his shoulder, "It's alright, Elric." But Ed pushed her off,

"It's not alright!" He yelled, "How is that alright? You don't know how it feels to have a limb ripped from you!"

"Shit..." Draco mumbled, hearing Susan continue crying. He stepped carefully across the hall, sneaking past students, still remaining discreet.

Edward wrapped his arms around his chest, hunching over, the heads of houses gathered around him, trying to calm him.

"Move," Draco snapped at a Hufflepuff that stood behind Edward. The girl looked at him, wide eyed, then ran off.

"Edward," Draco hissed. "Edward, it's okay. Calm down."

"B-b-but-! Oh god...her leg was..." His flesh hand clamped over his automail shoulder, and his breathing sped up.

"Edward, breathe, we'll be out of here soon," Draco whispered. "Please. I have more of the potion in my bag, Molly gave me plenty, but right now just focus on breathing..."

"Draco...Al..." Ed's voice was a choked rasp, his eyes wide, he quivered, remembering watching Alphonse's body disintegrate. "No...no...no...no..."

"Malfoy," McGonagall's voice was sharp. "Take Elric back to the Slytherin common room."

Draco nodded, touching Ed's shoulder. "Come on."

Edward avoided the other students' gazes as he walked slowly from the room, shaking.

Draco glared at Harry, who was smirking, and barely resisted the urge to use all the curses Voldemort had taught him. As soon as they were out of the Great Hall Draco's hands tugged on Ed's robes, pulling him into a tight hug. Draco pet Ed's hair slowly.

Edward shuddered against Draco's chest, eyes closed tight, he couldn't take another step.

"It's okay..." Draco whispered. He knew that everything was piling up on Ed, first Al, now this... "Let's go back to the dorm."

"Y-yeah..." Ed muttered, "Ok..." He was still struggling to breathe, chest hitching every few minutes.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Draco offered.

"I...I can walk..." Ed whispered breathlessly, taking a few faltering steps in the direction of the dungeons, eyes on the floor, still wide with shock.

Draco sighed, and picked Ed up, ignoring Ed's words, carrying him swiftly to the dungeons.

Edward was too shaken to protest. He hung limp in Draco's arms, lips parted, trying to breathe.

Once in the dorms Draco laid his lover on his bed, climbing after him and closing the curtains. Draco's lips found Ed's, soft and distracting.

Edward's breath was harsh and uneven against Draco's lips, he couldn't calm down, but he wasn't lightheaded yet.

Draco dug his bag, pulling out a large bottle of potion. Running through this quickly... He dribbled a few drops down Ed's throat.

Edward swallowed dryly, still shaking, "I...I..." He couldn't speak, couldn't think, he could still feel the hands of the gate ripping the cells in his limbs to shreds, the same leg the girl had lost.

Draco covered Ed's eyes with his hand. "Don't think..." he whispered. "About anything."

"I can't! It hurts so bad! And they were just writing it off like nothing!" Ed exclaimed frantically.

Draco felt useless, knowing Alphonse was usually the one who calmed Ed down. "I know, and I don't like that they did."

"No-one...no-one cared...no-one..." It was clear he wasn't talking about Susan Bones anymore.  
"I care," Draco murmured. "Look at me, I care."

Ed tried to calm himself down again, locking eyes with Draco, "I...I know..." He whispered, taking deep breaths that cut at his aching lungs.

Draco kept Edward's eyes locked with his, trying to will him to calm down.

"I...I can't imagine losing...a whole body...the pain of deconstruction...I...Al has every right to want to be with Harry, to...want to be ...away from me..." Ed whispered, calming strangely.

"Don't think that." Draco's voice was hard. "He's confused right now. He...he's like a whipped dog afraid to run from his master. One that knows the consequences if they tried. It has nothing to do with wanting to be away from you."

Edward closed his eyes, leaning into Draco's touch, "I...I keep trying to remind myself of that..." He whispered, "But he has so many reasons to hate me..."

"No he doesn't." Draco looked almost desperate. "Don't you see...how wonderful you are?"

Edward snorted, coloring a little, "Yeah, I coerced my little brother into attempting to bring our mother back to life, caused him to spend five years as a suit of armor, then lost all his memories getting his body back..."


	59. Birthday

Author's note: Dear Readers, this is Rey speaking, half of your writing team bringing you "What I Can't Have" Again. I've come to inform you that we have twenty three chapters left for this story. Sound good to you? Good, it sounds great to me, because they're already finished. Now, for the second half of this note, I am releasing now the information that this is merely book 1 in a series that has spanned now to four separate books.. We hope to keep you all as readers as this continues, because we've found a passion for this wonderful pairing. Now, I hope you're all enjoying the story, and will continue to enjoy it, much love,

~ Rey and Mo.

Chapter 59: Birthday.

Draco scowled. "You always look at the bad things and not the good. You saved his life, several times. You gave an arm for him, and worked your arse off to get him back. His memories will return."

Edward sighed, trying to believe, finally calm, he fell asleep against Draco, humming contentedly in his sleep, always tired. Little did he know this would be the last time he'd be able to do so in many weeks.

The month of January passed quickly, morphing into a wet, rainy, February, Edward's birthday came and went, forgotten, and he preferred it that way. He did receive a few presents, a Slytherin scarf, with the Malfoy family crest embroidered beside the fringe, barely visible, from Molly, and a bonus of money from work to buy himself a gift. Edward wore the scarf, and tucked the money away.  
After that February passed into March with no change in the weather, except that it got windy as well. Because of it, or perhaps the attack on Katy Bell, that still sent shivers down his spine, the next trip into Hogsmeade village was canceled, not that it bothered Ed, he had no reason to go there anyway. It was only when he walked past the hospital wing and saw the Weasley family gathered around a bed. He paused, eyes wide, spotting Al amongst the people there.

Al looked up, eyes still the same dark black. When he saw his brother he wanted to scream, but instead he looked back down at Ron.

Edward took a hesitant step inside, spotting Molly, but Harry's eyes met his, and Ed backed away, sliding from the doorway. Before he got far a hand caught his shoulder, "Edward, dear, are you alright?" Molly asked, watching him with red eyes, "You never wrote back to me." Edward sighed,

"I'm sorry, I've been...really busy with school work..." He mumbled, it was no excuse, he just couldn't find a way to reply to the sweet note.

"Seventeen now...it's Ron's birthday today," She said, hugging him, "You're all grown now...how does it feel?"

Al didn't look, couldn't look, clinging to Harry's hand. It was the first time he'd heard Ed's voice in months.

Edward shivered, "What happened, Molly?" He asked quietly, eyes worried,  
"Ron was...poisoned, but he's alright...Harry saved him." She said, sounding upset and relieved all at once, Edward focused on her, trying not to look at Al, the few times he'd seen his brother had gone horribly, resulting in shouting in the halls.  
"He's ok though?" Ed repeated, Molly nodded, and Edward smiled, "I'm sorry, I have to go, I have a lot of homework I'd like to get done. I'll see you around." But Molly had gripped him at arms length, holding him there,  
"Edward, dear, are you eating?" She asked, he averted his eyes, "You're so thin, thinner than when you were at my house..." Ed pulled away,  
"I'm fine, Molly, thanks for everything." He turned and walked away. It was true, lacking encouragement from Draco and Al, Edward barely ate, his sleep was marred with nightmares, and the one time he'd dared to attempt slipping into Draco's bed it had been empty.

The time was wearing down on Draco. His hair was falling out, he wasn't sleeping, and hardly ate. He missed Ed terribly, but he was running out of time. He wondered if Ed missed him too.

And then, suddenly, Ed stood in front of him.

Edward jerked to a halt, golden eyes wide, locked on Draco's pale face, he swallowed dryly, looking around to make sure no-one was around, once he ascertained that they were, in fact, the only people in the hall he flung his arms around the teenager.

Draco gasped, squeezing Ed tighter than he ever had. His breath shuddered in Ed's ear, heart pounding, stress momentarily forgotten.

Edward clung to the slender, bony body in his arms, "Are you alright? Are you ok? You're eating, right? You're not hurt?" Ed questioned frantically.

Draco smiled tiredly, dark circles under his eyes noticeable. "I could ask you the same...you've lost weight again." he ran his hands along Ed's sides. "...I've missed you." He muttered, voice suddenly hoarse.

Edward kissed Draco's throat, feeling the pulse thudding beneath the skin, "I missed you too...and I...just haven't been feeling good lately." He felt, and almost looked, like a zombie. Ed pushed his head against Draco's chest, feeling his ribs, stiff and too visible, beneath his ear.

"I...come with me to the room," Draco whispered. "We both need sleep...I've found its difficult and almost impossible to sleep without you. And I...just want to hold you Edward." he squeezed Ed tighter.

Edward bit his lip, "I...alright." He muttered, "I can't sleep without you either." He blushed, then his expression hardened, shadow lined eyes locking with Draco's, "What are you doing all day and night anyway?"

"Practicing," Draco replied stiffly. "Come on." He let go of Ed, holding out a hand.

Edward took his hand slowly, he didn't believe what Draco said, who would need a storage room to practice killing someone? What was he working on in that room when it wasn't being utilized by he and Edward for other things? He took a deep breath, choosing not to question, just following.

Draco led him to the room, finding the now familiar bed and fireplace. He collapsed on the sheets, pulling Ed on top of him and closing his eyes.

Edward scooted to the side, leaving only his head on Draco's chest, the teen beneath him felt so fragile, he was afraid he would break him. "We sleep a lot here..." Ed mumbled tiredly, though it had been over a month since they'd been there together, "That apparition test is soon too...you still aren't old enough to take it, right?"

"...Shit!" Draco gasped suddenly. "What month is it? I missed your birthday didn't I?"

Edward blinked at him, sitting up, "It's March first today." Ed muttered, "In two days it will have been one month. But that's alright, Al's usually..." His voice trailed off sadly, "Um...I got a present from Molly." He was wearing it, in place of his uniform scarf, he pushed the fringe out of the way, and showed Draco the crest.

Draco touched the crest with pale fingers. "That's my crest..." He whispered. "The Malfoy crest." A small smile crept across his lips.

Edward nodded, "Molly made this..." He muttered, leaning back down, and slumping into the softness of the bed. "I miss you." He whispered, "I know it's silly to say, because you're right here...and I see you...in the hall sometimes...but you...never stop to look at me."

"I miss you too..." Draco whispered, running his thumb across Ed's cheek. "I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you. Everything."

"How?" Ed asked skeptically, sighing, "Anyway, I could split now, if I wanted to." He said, changing the subject, "Isn't that right? Seventeen is adult, right?"

"That's right..." Draco grimaced. "So you're leaving?"

Edward planted a kiss on Draco's clothed chest, "No." He said, "I couldn't if I wanted to, with that contract." He shrugged awkwardly, shoulder pushing against Draco's side, "I'm here till the end of the year, if I can't manage it for longer." He fiddled with one of Draco's buttons, "In Amestris the age is eighteen, so I'm still technically a minor."

"Eighteen?" Draco played with Ed's hair. "You've still got another year then."

Edward sighed, "I guess so, yeah." He said, feeling his thick braid coming undone in Draco's grasp, contrary to usual, he didn't mind that his hair was loose, that Draco's slender fingers were carding through it. "That feels nice..."

Draco hummed under his breath, working the kinks from Ed's hair. "I haven't been this relaxed in a long time..." he admitted quietly.

Edward blushed, "Yeah right." He grunted, but his eyes were sliding closed, he felt like a cat, each time Draco's fingers brushed down his throat he got chills, and fought the urge to push up into the touch.

Draco smiled softly, eyes sliding closed. "Jeez...I've missed you," he sighed, rolling over to wrap his arm around Ed's waist, still playing with his hair.

Edward let his breath out slowly, content, "You should try and eat something..." Ed mumbled sleepily, once again Draco's fingers brushed the sensitive spot on his throat, and he made a soft sound of pleasure in his throat.

"So should you," Draco pointed out. "You're just as skinny as I am."

"...'s not my fault..." Ed yawned, exposing more of his throat for scratching.

Draco rubbed, fingertips tracing patterns across Ed's smooth throat. "We could sneak to the kitchens."

"...nhgg..." was Ed's reply, his head tilted farther back, obviously enjoying the feel of Draco's hand.

Draco grinned, kissing Ed's throat once, then continued massaging. "Is that a no?"

"...hmmm..." Ed hummed, unable to open his eyes anymore. "...'m... nice..." Ed mumbled.

"Sleep," Draco whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Edward forced one eye open, a hazy golden orb tracking Draco's facial expressions, "...promise...?" He asked, struggling to hold the eye open.

"Promise," Draco agreed, kissing Ed's forehead.

Edward dropped into sleep, the first real sleep he'd had in weeks, no, two months. He knew how long it had been since Draco had curled at his side, and that had been the last time he'd gotten a full night's sleep.

Draco slept peacefully, no nightmares, like the ones he had when he managed to sleep. No thoughts of time ticking away. There was only one thing in his mind.

That was the last night Edward spent with Draco that week, true to his promise he was there when Edward woke up, and they spent the morning memorizing the new shadows and thin body parts, while Draco was thin and malnourished, Edward was hardened muscle, he'd been practicing, exercising to keep his mind off his absent lover, and while he'd lost a lot of weight, and looked thin and nearly delicate, anyone who placed a hand on his shoulder felt the hard muscle beneath.

Edward didn't see Alphonse the whole week either, except at meal times, during which Al would studiously ignore him, watching Harry like a dog begging for scraps. Then, suddenly Harry was absent from the table, Edward stared.

Alphonse looked lost, afraid. Harry was the only one he talked to anymore. He was locked up, torn apart, clinging to the only thing he had in his life anymore.

Edward stood up, hesitating, he was getting looks from all over the hall, standing still there, so he squared his shoulders, and ambled toward the Gryffindor table.

Al looked up, looking even more frightened, and started shaking at the sight of his brother. _He's going to yell, Harry said Brother doesn't care anymore..._

Edward paused, faltering when he saw Al shiver, he sped up, "Al...I..."

Al let out a low cry, hugging himself, then stood, running out of the Great Hall.

Edward reached after him, standing alone halfway between their tables, his hand dropped, and his shoulders slumped, "Al..."

Al ran all the way back to the common room, crying, mourning the loss of his brother. _He was going to yell,_ a voice told him. It sounded like Harry. _He hates you._

A hand grasped Edward shoulder, and without thought he spun, grabbed the arm of the person touching him, and flipped him over his shoulder and onto the floor, pinning him in seconds. After a second he jerked back, "Ah...sorry Blaise..."

"L-Let go!" Blaise yelled, struggling on the floor. "I-I just wanted to see if you were okay..."

Edward backed away, "I'm sorry, you surprised me!" Ed repeated, sounding desperate.

"It's alright." Blaise stood, rolling his shoulders. "Quite the muscle you've got there."

"Th-thanks..." Ed muttered, eyes on the floor, "I...I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Blaise grinned awkwardly. "What's wrong, Elric?"

"It's nothing...Me and Al got in a fight...that's all." He tried to sound casual, but his voice shook.

Blaise looked shocked. "You and little Elric? Really? Never expected that could be possible."

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! *hugs* Reviews make us happy, very happy. And happy writers update faster, dontcha know.


	60. Pass or Fail

((A/N: I was just noticing how many typos are in the early chapters, sorry guys!))

Chapter 60: Pass or Fail

Edward bit his lip, "It...it's over something really complicated, we haven't fought like this since we were really young..."

"Complicated?" Blaise tilted his head. "Try me."

"I...I can't...it concerns more people than just Al and I..." Edward whispered, "It's their information to tell..." His eyes flicked up, searched the hall, but he already knew Draco wasn't there.

Blaise nodded. "I guess I can understand that." He paused. "I know that...things are a bit awkward, but...I'm here for you."

Edward swallowed, "Thanks..." He whispered, "I...I have to go, I need to get to class." He turned for the door again.

Blaise followed him out of the Great Hall, waiting until they were away from the students before pulling him into a rib-cracking hug.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go!" Edward thrashed in his arms, "You're hurting me, idiot!"

"Sorry, sorry," Blaise whispered, loosening his arms. "This better?"

"Please let go." Edward whispered, Blaise's arms felt all wrong, they felt bad, like he was doing something wrong just by letting those arms wrap around him.

"What-" Blaise began, but then a hand was on his shoulder, jerking him away from Ed. Blaise stumbled, falling, finally looking up into Draco's cold eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Blaise?" Draco hissed, voice promising death.

"That's what..." Ed groaned, "It's alright, Draco, calm down, he didn't do anything." Ed said, trying to get his lover's attention.

"Oh really?" Draco replied, voice angry. "Last time Blaise 'wasn't doing anything" you ended up naked.' Blaise shuddered.

Edward's eyes narrowed, "That's the past, Draco, he didn't do anything, I swear, he was just trying to help! I'm not some object that you own, I can take care of myself!"

Draco slid Blaise down the hall, stronger than one would think. "I don't trust him," he growled. "I know you're not a bloody object! But comforting you is my job and its what I was coming to do!"

"Did either of you stop to think I might not need to be comforted?" Edward snarled, "I don't need comforting!"

Blaise stared, wide-eyed, back hitting the wall. "You don't see the way your eyes look!" Draco shrieked. "You look like someone's died, Edward!"

"WELL NO-ONE DIED! SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KICKED PUPPY!" Edward shouted back, teeth bared.

Blaise was long gone, terrified of the explosion he caused. Draco was seething. "I JUST WANTED TO BLOODY SEE YOU AND MAKE YOU SMILE!" Draco screamed.

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING SMILE!" Edward's voice echoed around the entrance hall, "LIFE IS AWFUL, NOTHING MAKES SENSE, AND EVERYTHING'S GOING TO SHIT, WHY THE FUCKING HELL SHOULD I SMILE?"

Draco pushed Ed against the wall, slamming their lips together, and it was reminiscent of their first kiss. "You think it makes sense for me?"

Edward bit Draco's lip, hard enough to draw blood, feeling like a cornered tiger, "Get off me!" He snarled, but Draco's body was pressed against his from chest to groin.

Draco ignored the blood dripping down his chin, glaring down at Ed. "Well? Do you? Do you think ANY of this makes sense to me?"

Edward shoved against Draco's chest, but despite his musculature, the angry teen didn't budge. Draco's blood smeared his lips, and his chest was heaving, "I hate you." He hissed venomously.

"Fine, then," Draco snapped, and pulled away. "Bloody frigging FINE!"

"You know what? Fuck you!" Ed snapped back, grabbing Draco's shoulder.

Draco reached out automatically and slapped his hand across Ed's face. He looked shocked at himself.

Edward's head snapped sideway, hair flying out behind him, after a shocked second he whipped his head back to face Draco, shaking with rage. His hands clenched, and his hackles rose, he screamed obscenities at Draco. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BASTARD! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT, _ANY RIGHT_, TO TOUCH ME?"

"YOU TOUCHED ME FIRST!" Draco screamed, grabbing Ed's wrist. "SO DON'T START!"

Edward jerked back, the doors to the Great Hall had opened, and, unnoticed by the combatants, students had flooded out to watch, too tightly packed for the teachers to get through. Draco's grip on his wrist didn't break. "NO YOU DON'T START!" Ed screamed back, still trying to pull free, "YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH, LET GO!"

"SHUT UP!" Draco screamed. "ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS COMFORT YOU, YOU GIT!" Blood still ran down his chin.

"WELL DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO BE COMFORTED!" Ed shouted, Draco's fingers were bruising his flesh wrist, but he didn't care.

Draco glared, and started to drag him away. "TOO BAD!" he screeched.

Edward's feet scraped across the floor, the wall of students just watched in shock, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WE HAVE CLASS, LET GO YOU ASSHOLE!"

"SHUT UP!" Draco kicked Ed's legs out from under him, much to the shock of the crowd, heaved his lover over his shoulder, and stormed off.

Edward hammered his fists against Draco's back, "PUT ME DOWN, GATE DAMMIT! I SAID PUT ME DOWN! DRACO, SO HELP ME, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Draco shrieked, storming off to the Room of Requirement and kicking the door open. He flung Ed across the room and on to the bed, running over and jumping on him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME! I HATE YOU!" Edward screamed, but the sound cut off to the outside world the minute the door closed. Ed pushed at Draco's chest and shoulders with his hands, but he was pinned, his legs trapped beneath Draco's body.

Draco was kissing him, further smearing his blood on his lover's lips. "I hate you too," he growled. "I hate you, I hate you!"

Edward turned his head, thrashing his body, trying to buck Draco off, "Get off!" He snarled breathlessly.

(A/N: This scene is continued in my blog, it was too intense, and contains mild BDSM and Bondage. I will warn you, this one scene spans nearly six pages, it is longer than our average chapter.)

As soon as Edward was free he jerked upright, flesh hand snapping across Draco's face with as much force as Draco's earlier slap had held. "I swear to god if you ever do that again, I will kill you slowly!" He snarled dangerously, wiping the excess seed from his chin and throat, and jerking his pants up.

Draco held his stinging cheek, glaring. "You enjoyed it."

Edward's face twisted with rage, "Yeah, my body reacted, but did you think about how traumatizing that would be for me?" Ed shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself, "You're lucky I used my left hand."

Draco was silent for a while. "I just...got angry. I managed to sneak away to see you, just to see you, and I...he beat me to you."

"NOT THAT!" Ed screamed, gesturing at the straps, "YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE HELPLESS! HOW COULD YOU INFLICT THAT ON SOMEONE ELSE?"

Draco filled with guilt. "Look, I'm sorry!"

Edward's chest heaved, "No you're not." He whispered.

"Of course I am!" Draco buttoned his pants, climbing off the bed. "I...I can leave..."

"Yeah, that's a brilliant idea, leave the person who you just FUCKING TORTURED alone in the room you did it in!" Ed shouted.

Draco's hand shot out, snapping one of the bed posts clean off. He turned and looked at Ed with desperate eyes, shoulders shaking.

Edward shook his head, "You really did train me this time, I now know how to give a blowjob while tied down, congratulations!" It wasn't Ed speaking, it was his fear, breaking through all his carefully created walls.

Draco shuddered again, convulsed, and crouched, emptying the food he had tried to eat that morning on the carpet.

Edward rushed forward, "I'm sorry, I didn't...I didn't mean it, Draco...are you alright?"

Draco jerked, and threw up again, looking up at Ed with frightened eyes.

Edward shivered, wrapping his arms around Draco's chest, holding him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ed chanted.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry, I am, I'm sorry..."

Edward gripped Draco tighter, "No...I didn't mean it, I was just scared...R-Roy used to do that to me..." He finally admitted with a shudder.

"He did?" Draco tensed, teeth gritting. "Fuck...I shouldn't have done that..."

Edward winced, "No...it's not your fault..." Ed mumbled, "I...used to wake up that way, there was no way for you to know." He sounded frantic.

Draco pulled Ed against his chest, holding him there for a while. "I shouldn't have...assumed it was okay."

"We were angry..." Ed mumbled, "Shit happens." He shivered hard.

Draco fell silent, eyes distant. They looked even more sunken now than they had even a week before.

Edward held him close, burrowing his head against Draco's chest, "Don't...don't blame yourself...I'm sorry I overreacted.."

"It's fine. Just mad at myself." Draco grumbled. "I haven't seen you in a week..."

Edward sighed, "It's alright...I...I'm fine... see?" He spread his arms as if to emphasize his point, but there were marks from the straps on his left arm, so it didn't help.

Draco grimaced, grabbing Ed's arm and putting it back down. "Don't, it's fine, it's okay."

Edward sighed, "I'm...pretty fucked up...aren't I?" He tried to joke. "Half a person who gets panic attacks, can't breathe, and can't handle being tied up..."

"Don't say that," Draco snapped, pulling Ed back up on the bed. The straps had disappeared, along with the evidence of his sickness on the floor.

Edward stared at him, "What?" He asked, looking confused to find himself back on the bed.

"Don't be down on yourself," Draco grumbled, laying back on the pillows.

Edward curled beside him, "Why did we even start fighting?" He asked, touching Draco's swollen lip, "We've probably both got like twenty detentions..."

Draco snorted. "Most likely. At least we'll be together then."

"Not necessarily...considering we were fighting each other, and Snape's our head of house." Ed sighed, hitching one aching leg onto Draco's waist.

Draco ran his hand up Ed's thigh, soothing the bruised muscles. "I can handle him."

"I can't." Ed admitted, "He...the way he treats me...is nearly just like Roy."

Draco squeezed him closer. "I won't let that happen."

Edward leaned his head on Draco's chest, still feeling wary, his body shaky with fatigue. "You made me miss Care of Magical Creatures." Ed muttered.

"Aw, how sad," Draco mumbled, not sounding sorry. "Does that mean you want to leave?"

"No...it's the only class I might have had a chance to talk to Al in..." He muttered, "But it's over already...He ran from me today, all I did was walk toward him..."

"I saw him in the hall," Draco murmured. "He's afraid, even worse off than before...I think Potter's been really loading it on."

Edward swallowed, "He's...never run from me like that before...like he was afraid of me...of _me_..."

"Do you think Potter's saying _nice_ things?" Draco muttered sarcastically. "It's...abuse, what he's doing."

Edward closed his eyes, "That's what makes me so worried...I've been through it, it's hard to get away. You feel worthless..."

Draco's fingers traced along Ed's hand absentmindedly. "All I can think to say is...keep trying. Don't give up on him completely."

"I'd never give up...even if it takes my whole life..." Ed muttered, "He's my brother..."

Draco squeezed Ed's fingers. "I think that will be the thing to save him..."

"You don't think being abused runs in the family?" Ed joked sadly.

Draco's mouth set in a firm line. "Don't..." he sighed, and changed his words. "Why don't you sleep a bit?"

Edward sighed, "Yeah...sleep sounds good..." He muttered, wrapping himself more tightly around Draco. "You know the real reason the straps are scary?"


	61. Understanding

Chapter 61: Understanding

"Tell me," Draco whispered, letting Ed latch on.

"Lack of control." He mumbled, "It's like...having all your body parts suddenly stop doing what you say, and you're trapped...and that person, they can do anything to you, and you can't do anything back, or stop them..."

"I won't do it again," Draco vowed after sitting in silence. "I promise. Trust me?"

Edward smiled, leaning back, "I trust you...so maybe...maybe someday, if we plan it, we can do that again...you just...it was so unexpected, like waking up that way..."

Draco smiled back. "Only if you're the one to suggest it..." He kissed his lover, lingering.

Ed nodded, "Alright..." He muttered, though he was leaving at the end of the year, he still said it. A dream.

"H-Harry?" Al whispered, eyes pained. He set a vase of flowers by the bed. "Are you awake?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I am now." He grumbled, stretching slightly, "I'll be out by tomorrow."

"I-I'm sorry." Al ducked his head. "Brother keeps trying to talk to me."

Harry shrugged, "That's alright, Al. You haven't spoken to your brother, have you? Not after I told you not to..."

Al shook his head. "No, I know he won't be nice. You warned me about him..."

"Good, Alphonse. I only want the best for you." Harry said, touching Al's hair. "Why do you keep your hair long? It gets in the way."

Al's eyes widened. "I...Brother liked it long..."

Harry fiddled with the end, "If I asked you to, would you cut it?" Harry murmured.

Al closed his eyes, shivering. "Yes..." he said, but he sounded upset.

"Tomorrow...cut it." Harry whispered, trailing his fingers beneath the fine auburn strands, "I want to be able to see your throat."

"Yes, Harry." Al nodded, the perfect pet, though his eyes were once again fearful. "But...why my throat?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Because your throat is beautiful." Harry whispered smoothly.

Al managed to smile. "Thank you..." Little things like that gave him hope, that maybe the relationship would get better.

Harry smiled back, "Now, go get some sleep, I'll be out tomorrow."

Al leaned down, kissing Harry's lips. "My hair...will be cut by then."

"Good." Harry said, rolling over and going to sleep.

Al's smile faded, and he stood, leaving the infirmary. That night he sat on his bed with a pair of scissors, shaking, and tied his hair in a ponytail. He snipped the ponytail off, letting it fall on the bed. As soon as he saw it he burst into tears. It was if the last part of his brother was gone.

The next morning, Edward slumped at the Slytherin table, staring across the hall, determined to talk to Al this time, waiting for his brother to enter the hall. But when the auburn haired teen walked through the door, Edward found himself frozen in shock. The long silky locks were gone, chopped short.

Al kept his head down, ashamed, and sat at the Gryffindor table. He sat alone when Harry wasn't there, people backing away on all sides.

Edward stared, he couldn't believe his eyes, shock stamped across his features, he didn't care that he had detention with Snape that night, or that he might, or might not, share it with Draco. All he could see, think, notice was Al's hair. So bound into the rules of this new country, someone had trimmed the edges for him, so that it looked like any other respectable hair cut in the school. It made Edward's blood freeze.

Al shivered, touching the back of his neck self-consciously. He hated having short hair. When he got his body back he had vowed to keep his hair long ever since his brother had said it suited him.

Edward stood up slowly, brow furrowing, trying to move slow, like he would approaching one of Al's strays, he didn't want Al to run again.

Al shivered, staring at his food. He didn't want to eat it. Instead he just pushed it around with his fork.

Edward stepped up in front of Al's place at the table, several Gryffindors glared at him, "Your hair..." Ed whispered.

Al shivered, and tensed. His eyes were so wide they looked as if they were trying to escape his face. "I...I cut it..."

"Why, Al? Why?" Ed could feel the despair on his face, and tried to push it away.

"Harry wanted it short, to see my neck." Al trembled.

"You...you can't be serious..." Ed exclaimed, "You..."

"I-I'm not supposed to be talking to you..." Al whispered. "If he finds out, he'll be mad."

Edward's eyes widened even further, "He decides who you can talk to? How can you possibly be ok with that?"

Al cowered, looking like a beaten dog. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" he choked out, an automatic reaction.

Edward jerked back as if he'd been slapped, he didn't see Al, not the beautiful little brother, sitting at that table, he saw himself, apologizing to Roy for leaving a light on.

Al ducked his head, and bowed as best he could in his seat. "I'm sorry, Brother. I'm sorry."

Edward reached out, his hand inches from Al's shoulder when Harry walked into the hall, healed from his quidditch accident, "Alphonse." The ebon haired teen called.

Al shivered, and turned his doe eyes on Harry. "H-Harry!"

Edward turned to face his enemy, "What have you done?" He growled quietly. Harry raised his eyebrows, holding his arms out,

"Come here Al."

Al stood, and ran into Harry's arms, unable to look at his brother anymore. "I'm sorry, Harry..."

Harry stroked Al's short hair, "I'm not angry at you, Alphonse." Harry whispered, "It's his fault."

Edward took one step toward Al, hands outstretched, "A-Al..."

Al felt like he was being ripped in two. "I can't talk to you Brother..." he whispered, eyes trying to show Ed how much it hurt to say the words, how much he regretted their fight.

Edward's glowing golden eyes locked on Harry, who smirked over Al's shoulder, "He doesn't want to talk to you, isn't that right Alphonse?" Harry said quietly, Edward pled with Al with his eyes, huge and insistent.

"T-That's right," Al agreed. "I only want to talk to Harry."

Edward felt his body lock up, and Harry's smirk widened, he stroked Al's bare throat, unprotected by hair now, "Good boy."

Al couldn't look at his brother anymore, staring at the wall. He tried not to twitch at the feeling of Harry's fingers.

"Let's go to class, Alphonse." Harry turned, didn't wait for an answer, he knew Al would follow. Edward stayed where he was, expression anguished.

Al picked up his bag, eyes still not meeting Ed's. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then ran off after Harry.

Edward stumbled from the Great Hall tiredly, his mind reeling, and suddenly Blaise was at his side again, "Hey, you look upset again." The dark skinned teen said, looking down at the hall at Al's retreating back. "He's...there's something wrong there."

Edward stepped carefully to the side, putting distance between he and Blaise, "It's none of your business, Blaise."

Blaise sighed. "Malfoy gave you the riot act, didn't he? Sorry about that."

"Riot act?" Ed asked, looking confused, "What are you talking about?" He knew the rumors must have spread, of Draco dragging him off down the hall. him screaming, but no-one had moved to intercept them...

"Half the school saw him drag you off." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Malfoy's never been one to be discreet."

"No, he just dragged me off for the hell of it." Ed rolled his eyes, exasperated.

Blaise ducked his head. "How long?"

Edward paused, trying to count backwards in his head, "Um...since...uh..." He bit his lip, thinking. "Late November...Early December...I can't be sure of the exact date."

"Wow...never thought Malfoy could stay tied down that long." Blaise's eyes widened. "Even with Pansy, it was crazy, but with you..."

Edward blinked, "What?" He felt confused, bombarded, by the thought of Draco, the memory of the night before, there was something to be said about being forced every once in a while, and the knowledge of Al's slipping into his old role. "What do you mean?"

"Just...he never seemed like he wanted to be serious about anyone." Blaise sighed. "But you...I always suspected, I guess. He always glared at her, and even though he glares at you, it's different."

Edward sighed, running his fingers through his bangs, "It doesn't matter...I have to go home at the end of the year anyway." He whispered.

"You do?" Blaise looked upset. "I didn't know that..."

Edward's face fell, "Y-yeah...I never meant for this to happen...I was going to stay on my own...not make friends...it just hurts when you have to let them go." He wrapped his automail around his chest, ambling toward the DADA class room, "I live far from here...and I have to go back."

Blaise shuddered. "I imagine HE'S not happy."

"Half the time he says he wants me to go...the other half..." He sighed again, shivering, "No. He's not happy about it."

"Malfoy doesn't react to stress well," Blaise noted. "Or...at all."

Ed chewed his lip, staring at the floor, "Yeah, I noticed."

"He likes you, though." Blaise told him. "I even noticed that."

"Yeah well, now the whole school knows. I mean, he had me pinned against the wall...and um...kissing...and everyone was..." He blushed scarlet, "But he'll probably still act like it's not going on..."

"I don't think many people saw," Blaise assured him. "And those who did, Malfoy can scare into silence."

"You didn't hear what we were yelling. It was so obvious..." Ed shook his head, "There's no way they didn't understand what was going on there."

"Trust me, Malfoy is good at doing cover ups." Blaise rolled his eyes. "It will be fine."

"I...I don't want it hidden...I've never been bothered by my sexuality, I don't like hiding." Edward explained, "I...I never wanted to hide it."

"Malfoy is complicated." Blaise looked thoughtful. "I never could see him with a guy, and I don't think he saw it either. You must have got him good." He smiled. "I can understand that."

Edward flinched, "I'm so sorry..." He whispered, "I never meant to lead you on."

Blaise waved a hand dismissively. "It was my fault too...I shouldn't have...done that."

"It was...only to be expected..." Ed muttered, sighing, "Most teenage boys would have done the same in your place...or in mine for that matter..."

"Heh..." Blaise muttered. "Well, as long as you're here...can we try being friends again?"

Edward laughed, "Draco might be upset, but...yeah." It felt so nice to have friends that weren't family or in the Military.

"Well, he can get over himself, can't he?" Blaise shrugged, smiling.

"Ah simplicity." Ed said, laughing, "Wish it was that easy." He stretched his arms above his head, slowing his step, he didn't feel like reaching the class room yet, and they still had time. "But...Even if it's just for the next three months...I want him to be happy..."

"He's looked like shit lately," Blaise agreed. "He's looked lonely, like he's going crazy...doesn't he?"

"I feel like we both are...going crazy...too much to handle...for either of us." Ed agreed in a roundabout way.

"Missing each other?" Blaise laughed.

Edward's face fell, eyes on the floor, his lie was clear. "Yeah."

"Have you told him?" Blaise asked. "You should."

"Every chance I get." Ed whispered, shoulders slumping.

"Hey, cheer up." Blaise touched Ed's shoulder. "It will get better."

Ed shook his head as they reached the classroom door, "It's not going to get better." He whispered, "Only worse." He glanced up, because, with impeccable timing as always, Draco walked around the corner just as Blaise's hand landed on his shoulder.


	62. Opportunity

Chapter 62: Opportunity

Draco looked, and glared, but took a deep breath to calm himself. "Hello, Edward, Blaise," he greeted, touching Ed's lower back for a second.

"Hello," Blaise replied awkwardly, but Draco didn't look venomous this time.

Edward leaned up, kissing Draco's throat briefly, "Morning, Draco."

Draco smiled down at him, and Blaise rolled his eyes, walking into the classroom. "How was your breakfast?" Draco whispered.

Edward lifted his head, lying blatantly, "Good." He said, smiling.

Draco glared. "Come on, what happened?"

Edward frowned, "Damn..." He felt his back hunch, "Al cut his hair off...really short...and...he told me he only wants to talk to Harry, no-one else..." He paused outside the door, not particularly wanting to enter, "I'm going to fail this class..." He muttered.

"His hair?" Draco's eyes widened as he imagined it. "Bloody hell...Don't worry about class. I'll help you. When learning Dark Arts, you also learn how people defend themselves against them."

"I'm not worried about the material...I memorized it months ago..." Ed mumbled, "I just don't want to go, and I skip more often than not...But...then so do you."

"Yeah..." Draco touched Ed's hand secretly, just barely brushing the skin. "We'll be together at detention though. I made sure of that."

Edward's eyes snapped up, "How?" He asked, rooted to the spot, ignoring the other students walking past them.

"Don't worry about it," Draco murmured. "Just know that we'll be together."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" Ed muttered, grimacing.

Draco smirked. "Don't worry. You're safe."

Ed sighed, "I don't...want to go to class..." He murmured, backing up a step.

"Come on," Draco replied without hesitation. "Let's run, then."

Edward stared up at him, "Really?" His eyes flickered to the door, he could see Alphonse, sitting in his desk, Harry's hand reached out, touching the pale skin on the back of Al's neck. "Yeah...alright." Ed agreed, looking away.

Draco grinned, taking Ed's hand and pulling him away from the classroom. "We are definitely going to fail."

Edward followed easily, then sped up, full out running. "Where are we going?" He asked breathlessly.

"Anywhere!" Draco replied, grinning wildly.

Edward paused at a junction in the halls, "Um...this way!" he turned left, farther into the lower levels of the castle.

"Do you have a plan?" Draco called laughing.

"Of course not!" Ed said, hitting another break in the corridors, "Right this time!"

"Up these stairs!" Draco yelled, tugging Ed up a staircase.

Edward grinned, "Yeah, then...uh...left again!" They turned down another corridor, and Edward skidded to a halt, eyes locking with the piercing blue gaze of Albus Dumbledore.

Draco ran into Ed from behind, losing his breath. His eyes widened when he saw Dumbledore. The old wizard smiled at them.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" The man's blue eyes sparkled, and Edward swallowed,

"I'm sorry, professor, but..." Ed bit his lip, he had no excuse.

"Don't worry about it, ditching is healthy sometimes. But only on occasion, and I hear you've been missing Professor Snape's classes quite often."

Draco ducked his head. "S-sorry, sir," Draco stuttered, trying to keep his voice normal. Stress ripped through his body.

Dumbledore smiled, and Edward, who had been preparing for a scolding, blinked. "No worries, why don't the two of you join me in my office for tea?"

"No!" Draco blurted with enough force that it was probably suspicious. "I-I mean...sure. Ok."

Edward's head whipped around to stare at Draco, recognition in his eyes, "No..." He breathed, Dumbledore didn't seem to hear him, he beckoned them forward,

"I assure you, I can excuse you from your classes, and no trouble will come of it."

Draco tried to fight the crushing fear. It would be the perfect chance, being in Dumbledore's office, but he couldn't do it. Grey eyes found Ed's face. Not with Ed there. Never.

"T-Thank you, Professor." Draco tried to smile. "We'll join you."

Edward swallowed, trying to calm himself, he couldn't picture fighting Draco, the feel of alchemy and blood on his skin, the tingle of energy. He shuddered, following the white haired man to the door to his office.

"Peppermint imps." Dumbledore said happily, stepping through the open door, and onto the slowly moving spiral staircase.

Draco stepped onto the staircase, sneaking a look at Ed. He could see the recognition in Ed's eyes, and felt his heart stop. He shook his head desperately, eyes wide.

Edward felt his eyes narrow, then he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but his body was tense, and he couldn't get it to relax. They stepped into the circular office, and Edward perched nervously on the edge of one of the chairs, hands shaking as he accepted the tea.

"Come now, Mr. Elric, you seemed to be having so much fun before, I would hate to ruin it."

Draco accepted his own tea, trying to calm himself. He looked down at the amber liquid, wondering for a moment why it was shaking, then realized his hands were twitching violently.

Edward set the tea down, golden eyes, nearly the same color as the tea Dumbledore had given them, locked on Draco, watching every twitch, wary.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, eyes twinkling. "It's alright, Mr. Malfoy. I know your father doesn't like me but I hope we can be friends. Crumpet?" He held a plate out to them both.

Edward swallowed convulsively, his throat and mouth were bone dry, and his Adam's apple bobbed beneath the tan skin of his throat, he shook his head in refusal.

Draco also refused, and Dumbledore took the plate back. "Suit yourselves," he said cheerfully, biting into a crumpet.

"I...I don't think we should be here, Professor." Ed mumbled, "Maybe we should go..." Albus raised his eyebrows,

"I can't allow that, I'm sorry, seeing as you aren't in class, if you wander the halls as loudly as you were earlier, you'll disturb those students who are trying to learn."

"We apologize." Draco ducked his head. "We were distracted and...trying to cheer ourselves up."

"I understand perfectly." Albus said serenely, setting the plate of crumpets within easy reach of both teens, "But I must insist you remain here until first hour is, indeed, over." Edward made a choking sound in his throat, but otherwise remained silent.

Draco felt like he was suffocating in the room, taking in shallow breaths. Dumbledore seemed oblivious to the tensions, humming away from his desk.

Every movement Draco made, no matter how small made Edward tense further, after a moment Dumbledore looked up again, "You're very quiet, boys." He said with a smile, Ed swallowed again. "Ah, I see, you're nervous because of the way your...relationship was revealed, yes?"

Draco tensed further. "I…what do you mean?"

Edward's eyes snapped up, shocked, locking on Dumbledore's face. "Wait, how'd you-?"

Dumbledore held up a hand, "The whole school knows, gossip being what it is nowadays." He explained, "Plus, your little show in the hall, there's really no hiding it after that. Throwing him over your shoulder, Draco." Dumbledore tutted.

"I-We were just fighting, as friends do," Draco stammered, fear increasing. "No one can know...this is bad..." What if the Dark Lord finds out he's not just a pet?

Dumbledore blinked, "Are you that ashamed of who you love?" The old man asked, looking disappointed in Draco, Edward had shaken his head vehemently,

"Never." He growled, "I am what I am, and I don't hide it!"

Draco ducked his head, feeling guilty. "It's not that I'm ashamed. I just...don't look forward to the backlash."

Albus raised his eyebrows, "There is backlash for every single thing you do in life, Mr. Malfoy." Edward's eyebrows pulled down, distress in his features,

"Yeah..." He whispered.

"If you let fear of the backlash stop you, you'll never accomplish anything." Albus continued.

"What if the backlash could mean death?" Draco's voice came out harsher than he had meant it. "Not for me, but for him?"

Edward clenched his fists, turning his face away from Draco's, and Albus' clear voice murmured questioningly, "How would love lead to the death of this strong young man?" He asked with raised eyebrows, Edward locked eyes with the old wizard, and shivered, he felt like those light blue eyes could see right through him.

"It's just...there are people who won't want me with him." Draco grit his teeth. "People who know that destroying him will be the thing to break me down. The one thing that will kill me completely, even if my heart's still beating!"

Albus nodded, "I see." He said, calmly, "So, rather than letting yourself be in love, you're hiding it, because you're afraid of losing him?" He asked, but he didn't pause there, "I once felt the same way, Mr. Malfoy, and the decision to hide it was the worst decision of my life." Albus stood, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder, the blond teen shivered beneath the burnt looking hand, "This boy loves you, and if you show that you love him back you might, might, lose him." Albus began, "But...if you deny it, and keep it under wraps, push it away, then you will lose him without a doubt." Edward's jaw dropped, and he stared up at Albus' face.

Draco's eyes widened, and he looked up at Dumbledore's kind face, looked at the man he was supposed to kill.

I can't do it.

He shuddered, hand snapping out and grabbing Ed's hand.

Edward turned to look at him, but Albus was talking again, "So, maybe lose him, it's possible, or lose him forever...positively?" The old man sat back behind his desk, and Edward gripped Draco's fingers, slumping deeper in his chair.

Draco didn't think, just jerked Ed into his arms, hugging him awkwardly from different chairs. His hand brushed Ed's hair, down his back and up again. He didn't see Dumbledore's knowing smile.

Edward gasped when he was yanked sideways, eyes wide, "Wha-? Draco...?" He mumbled, sounding confused.

"Shh," Draco growled, "Give me a minute." Dumbledore poured more tea, feeding Fawkes pieces of crumpets, and giving them their moment.

Edward closed his eyes, "Alright..." He whispered, ignoring the awkward position his body was contorted in.

Draco breathed deeply, body trembling. He loved Ed, more than anything in the world...and Dumbledore had helped him realize that he was being stupid.

Edward breathed against Draco's chest, Draco's heart was pounding, too fast, fearful, and Ed wondered what choice the pale teen holding him would make, and what choice he would have to make in return...

"I love you," Draco murmured in Ed's ear. "I love you more than anything in the world...do you know that?" He pulled Ed tighter against his chest.

Edward's breath hitched, "I love you too..." Ed whispered frantically, fear twisting in his chest, was this a good bye? A condolence for their inability to be what they were? "Oh god, I love you too." He tried to ignore Dumbledore, who was studiously ignoring them.

"I'm going to get better, okay?" Draco whispered. "Nothing...nothing is worth losing you." He ducked his head, breathing in Ed's warm scent.

Edward's breath sped up, he lifted his head, staring into Draco's eyes, "Draco...at the end of the year...come home with me?" He whispered, fear clear in his eyes and voice, longing in his every syllable.

"Okay," Draco whispered. "Okay, I...I'll come with you."

Edward felt like his heart had stopped, he couldn't say anything, his eyes were huge, his lips parted, his breathing shaky, "R-really?" Ed whispered, as if afraid that if he spoke louder some spell would break and all this would end.

"Really." Draco's lips broke into a grin, and he looked almost shocked with himself. "I'm going back with you."


	63. Shortlived Euphoria

Chapter 63: Short-lived Euphoria

Edward felt a smile slide across his face, he flung himself from his chair, landing half on top of Draco, his body sprawled between the chairs, and he was sobbing, and it was embarrassing, but he couldn't stop.

Dumbledore handed Draco a handkerchief, smiling kindly, and Draco dabbed Ed's eyes and cheeks with it, laughing under his breath. "Don't cry, you git," he whispered, but his voice was light.

"Sh-shut up!" Ed growled through his tears, "Y-you can't just spring something l-like that on a person and expect it n-not to affect them!" He clung to Draco, quivering.

Dumbledore sipped at his tea, while Draco massaged Ed's back. "I'm just hoping these are happy tears."

"They are..." Ed mumbled, burying his face in Draco's chest, "I...I...I guess I'm just in shock...I can't think straight."

"Me neither, " Draco murmured. He definitely wasn't...or else he would have remembered his mother.

"Oh, I do love happy endings!" Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Edward turned to stare at him, "Sir..." He whispered, "What happened...to the one you loved?"

"Oh, well." Dumbledore's expression was bittersweet. "I never let myself, or my love, be free, and because of it, I had to defeat my love in battle."

Edward's eyes widened, he knew that, had Draco picked the other choice, it would have ended up that way. He would've tried to stop him, and Draco...he would have fought back. "I'm sorry..." Ed whispered, clutching Draco's hand tighter.

"Oh, dear boy, you've nothing to be sorry about, why don't you two go to class, I know you have Potions together next hour, and I think a change in seating is in order."

Draco flushed lightly, squeezing Ed's hand tight in his own. "Thank you, Professor." He bowed his head.

Dumbledore smiled, "Ah, it was nothing, now get going, wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

Draco stood, dragging Ed to his feet, and picked up their bags. "Come on, Potions time."

Edward sighed, turned to look at Albus once more, "Thank you..." he whispered, offering a slight smile before they stepped from Dumbledore's office.

Draco stood on the spiraling staircase, taking the chance to kiss Ed the entire ride down, leaving them entirely breathless. His arms were looped around Ed's waist.

Edward leaned his forehead against Draco's when they reached the bottom, "I...I can't believe...I...god I love you..." He mumbled.

"I love you too," Draco murmured. "So much." He kissed Ed again, lips curving perfectly against his lover's.

"I...I don't have much to offer...in Central..." Ed muttered as he pulled Draco along the corridor, fingers curled around the taller teen's, hands clasped.

"That doesn't matter," Draco murmured. "You don't have to offer me anything."

Ed sighed, "You haven't seen our apartment...well...I...you saw the drawing..." He blushed, embarrassed, feeling useless.

"As long as you're there, we could live on the street for all I care," Draco told him honestly, embarrassed.

"That's dumb." Ed growled, "Don't be stupid on purpose." He averted his eyes from Draco's face as they entered the dungeon classroom, hands still linked.

Hermione looked up, and her eyes gleamed as she grinned wildly. The rest of the class followed her eyes, falling silent. Draco glared at them, rolling his eyes.

"Got something to say?"

Edward blinked at all the staring people, tugging on Draco's hand, "We...have to ask Slughorn about you moving, to my desk, remember?" He whispered.

"Don't ask, just sit," Draco murmured, dragging him to the desk.

Edward sat, squaring his shoulders and turning his angry glare on the other students, "Why don't you all find something else to look at, because this is getting old already."

Draco snickered, and half the students looked pointedly in different directions. Draco gave the other half a rude gesture.

Edward pulled his book from his bag, and flipped through it, reading over a potion he'd found interesting, every time he wanted to turn a page he had to pull Draco's hand with his.

Draco leaned closer, reading the book with his lover. Slughorn walked in moments later.

"Let's get started! Now, today-Mister Malfoy, don't you have the wrong seat?"

"No, I'm sitting here now," Draco replied easily, voice daring Slughorn to test him.

Edward added his gaze to Draco's, the teacher eyed their clasped hands, and shrugged, "If you insist." He said, "Wherever you'll work best."

Draco smirked, playing with Ed's fingers under the desk as Slughorn started the class.

The rest of the day passed that way, hand in hand, splitting only for separate classes, with whispers and kisses in the hall.

Then came the day. The day that Edward joined the line of seventeen year olds to take his apparition test. Nerves shot through him as he kissed Draco once, "I...I'll see you in the common room later then..." He muttered, watching Harry and Alphonse part to go to their separate classes.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be there after I go to whatever meeting Snape wants." Draco smiled, kissing Ed's forehead. "Don't be so nervous, you'll do fine."

"I'm not nervous." Ed snapped, eyes narrowing, "See you then...love you..." He pulled away reluctantly, and stepped into the crowd waiting to leave the castle for examinations.

Draco was stuck with Potter and another boy in Potions that day, much to his chagrin. Slughorn left them to their own devices, and Draco took the chance to confront Harry.

"How much longer do you think Alphonse will put up with you?"

"As long as I want him to, that kid is wrapped around my finger, just like his brother's wrapped around yours. He's your property, Al's my property, but hey, maybe Edward will see sense and realize that he needs me as much as his adorable little brother does." Harry sneered as he said this, working on his potion, "'an elixir to induce euphoria', which he had chosen when Slughorn told them to brew something amusing.

"Edward is not my property," Draco snapped. "People aren't property, and Alphonse shouldn't associate with you at all. What did you make him do to his hair? He loved having it long."

Harry raised his eyebrows, working on brewing his potion, "He sure looks like property to me, and boy's shouldn't have long hair, he needed to look more like a boy, his girlishness was bothering me."

Draco's hands curled on the desk, and he shoved his book and cauldron away. "Long hair didn't make him look girly; it reflected the innocent side of him. Ed was the one who suggested he grow it out. When you made him cut it, you took away the last connection he had to his brother!" Ernie looked away awkwardly.

"Of course. Edward...he's got that...rehabilitated dog look, he's stronger than Al, he would have ruined my fun, but for awhile you were breaking him down, or someone else was, Al never did say... Now he can't wreck my game." Harry said, dropping a sprig of peppermint in his cauldron.

Draco's fingers were so tight they were leaving marks in the desk. "Can't you see that he deserves to be treated better? Alphonse is sweet, and innocent. He should be laughing with Ed and smiling all the time, but instead he's stuck with a wanker like you!"

"What happened to you, Malfoy? You used to think more like me, though of course I hid it quite well," Harry said, sitting back in his chair, "Now you've turned soft on me, and I was considering adding you to the collection, until you stopped taking care of yourself, look at the state you're in..." Harry shook his head.

"When you find someone who cares about you and you care about too, it changes you," Draco snarled. "For the better. Al could be the person to change you. But you have to stop."

"How boring." Harry said, "I'm already in love with someone, just waiting for the opportunity, then I'll let poor little Alphonse go, and you three can go play house somewhere." Harry yawned.

Draco's eyes widened, and he slammed his hand down on the desk, grabbing Harry by the collar. "Let him go. NOW."

"Mr. Malfoy! This kind of behavior is unacceptable! Detention!" Slughorn huffed when he looked up to see what the fuss was about, "Release him at once!"

Draco snarled in Harry's face. "You're dead," he hissed, shoving Harry back into his seat.

"Go to your head of house immediately!" Slughorn demanded, Harry smirked from behind him.

Draco stood, shoving his things in his bag and storming out of the room, barely resisting the urge to blow Harry up from the inside out.

Snape looked up as his office door burst open, "Ah, if it isn't the little lover boy." He smirked, "Our meeting isn't until later."

Draco glared. "Shut up, I got into a fight." He slammed his bag on the floor.

"Ah, yet another Detention, Draco, aren't these getting in the way of your mission? Or have you forgotten your job...?"

"I haven't forgotten." Draco rolled his eyes. "I've quit it."

"Won't your mother love to hear that?" Snape said silkily, "Or did you quit on her too?"

Draco turned, eyes widening with fear. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Did you forget? She'd be disappointed, but then, by the time she could think to feel that way, she'd be dead." Snape hissed, a smirk growing on his face, "Shall I inform the dark lord of your decision to...'quit', Draco?"

Draco shuddered. "You're supposed to help me, Snape...I won't let them kill my mother."

"I was only asked to help by your mother," Snape responded, "And when she dies, the vow dies." He straightened in his seat, "The Dark Lord has already been informed of your...Fraternization."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, teeth chattering. "It's not fraternization. He's only my pet, remember? I have to do things to keep him under control."

"Soft touches, kisses, hardly training, Draco." Snape said with a smirk.

"You don't know what goes on in the bedroom," Draco snapped. "Seen the bruises on him lately?" For once, and only once, he was glad that the binds he had used a week ago left marks.

"Obviously old, they're already fading. Find better proof, or admit you're just following the Elric boy like a lost puppy. Coincidentally, one mention of him, and you forgot your mother's position again." Snape grinned, a terrifying expression on his sallow face.

"I didn't forget my mother!" Draco yelled. "I was simply addressing the new issue you brought up! I haven't had time to give him new bruises because I've been busy fixing that damn cabinet!"

"I'm sure." Snape scoffed, "If you want your mother to stay alive, I suggest you work harder. And if you want that...pet of yours to keep living, I'd suggest teaching him more than how to kiss gently."

"Is that all you want to tell me?" Draco growled. "That you don't like the way I do things?"

"That the Dark Lord is growing impatient, you're taking too long." Snape said with a yawn.

"It...it will be done soon." Draco felt pain rip through him. As soon as I do it Ed is gone...but at least he and Mother will be alive.

"I shall inform the Dark Lord, and what pray tell, should I tell him of his new toy?" Snape asked, expression haughty.

"He's still my toy!" Draco snapped. "You will tell the Dark Lord that I have new ways of pleasing him. He can tear me up as much as he likes. I need to be punished for making him wait."

"Is that Eagerness I hear in your voice? He certainly has trained you well. Yet he still wants the Elric boy..." Snape leaned against his office door, "I'm watching for results, if I don't see them, he will be informed."

Only three more months. "Yes, Snape. I understand."

"You're dismissed." Snape said airily, returning to his paperwork.

Draco stood, grabbing his bag and leaving. As soon as he was out of sight he ran, moving full speed to the common room.


	64. Request

Chapter 64: Request

Edward pushed into the common room, smiling, he hurried to Draco's side, the taller teen was sulking in a large armchair, Edward sat on the arm of the chair, "I passed!" He trilled.

Draco reached out, jerking Ed in his lap. "Good job," he said weakly. "I knew you would."

Edward let out an annoyed sound when he fell into Draco's lap, "What's wrong with you this time?" He grumbled, his excitement at passing his apparition test fading like water down a drain.

"Don't worry about it," Draco mumbled, forcing a smile. "I really am proud of you, Ed."

Edward frowned at him, "What happened, Draco? Tell me."

Draco choked. "E-Edward...can you trust me?"

"I trust you, despite being advised not to." Ed joked.

Draco cracked a smile, but it faded quickly. "Let me...leave bruises. When we..."

Edward's eyes widened with shock, smile slipping off his face, he scrambled out of Draco's arms. "What?"

"Trust me," Draco hissed, but it wasn't vicious. "It's something that has to be done."

Edward looked down at Draco, "Why? Tell me the truth, dammit!"

"I can't, Edward." Draco pressed his face in his knees. "Can't you just...trust me?"

"Draco, I can't sit there and let you hurt me and not know why! If it's that important then tell me! If not, then don't ask, it makes it seem like you've developed a liking for bruises!" Edward growled.

"You think I want to see you marked up?" Draco growled back, standing up. The common room had cleared quickly. "If I didn't have a reason I wouldn't ask!"

"Then what's the reason, Draco, what reason is so important that I need to have new bruises, after these finally started fading?" Edward lifted his arms, showing the marks from the straps.

"It will keep you alive," Draco hissed. "Bruises are a small sacrifice."

Edward waved his automail hand in front of Draco's face, "I've made a hell of a lot of sacrifices, Draco, staying alive...it's something people focus on too much, what went on while I was at the testing? What happened that made you want to leave marks on me...again?" Edward growled.

"I can't tell you!" Draco shrieked. "I can't tell you, I need you to trust me! Just trust me!"

"I'm trying! But I can't trust what I don't know!" Edward cried, "I can't let someone hurt me because they have some mysterious reason they want to, or need to!"

Draco ducked his head, gritting his teeth angrily. "If I tell you, you'll leave, or kill me, or something. Maybe you should kill me. I don't know anymore."

"Do you really think I'm that flighty? After all we've been through, it's finally going well, I'm still here!" Ed exclaimed, "I love you...I haven't kept anything from you, or asked for anything but your heart!"

Draco grabbed Ed's arms suddenly. "Edward...if Snape doesn't see marks on you, he'll report to the Dark Lord."

Edward's eyes widened, "I...why does it matter if he does? Let's just leave!" He said, "Come on, we'll just leave, we'll take Al, even if I have to knock him out!"

"Because they've got my mother!" Draco cried. "They've got her with a wand to her throat!"

Edward mouthed wordlessly for a minute, pressing his hands over his eyes, and taking a deep shaky breath, "I...ok..." Ed whispered, dropping his arms. "I...not here though...the room..."

Draco shuddered, and nodded. "I...I'm sorry, Edward." His voice was hoarse.

"..." Edward kept his gaze on the ground, mind locked on the idea that if it was Alphonse being threatened with death, he would ask for this too.

Draco took Ed's hand, and they walked silently to the room, not speaking a word. When he opened the door the room was tiny, dark, and only held a couch.

Edward shivered, bite marks were one thing, it took more effort to bruise. He sat on the couch, slowly stripping his clothes off.

Draco sat beside him, pulling Ed into his lap. He pulled Ed down, kissing him softly, calming.

Edward pulled away from his lips, "Don't." He murmured, "Just get it over with."

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered, and bit hard into Ed's neck.

Edward winced, closing his eyes tight, clenching his teeth and breathing hard through his nose.

"You can bite me too, if you want..." Draco murmured, lapping at the trail of blood he caused. "As...equivalence."

Edward shook his head, wincing when it pulled on the new wound, which leaked blood down his chest. He kept his eyes closed.

Draco pulled Ed's flesh hand to his mouth, biting into it too, then squeezed, leaving a perfect image of his hand.

Edward sucked a shuddering breath through his teeth, automail clenching into a fist.

Draco bit Ed's fingers, mouth already drenched in blood. The coppery taste and smell was making him nauseous.

Edward started to shiver. It started as a small tremor in his legs, then spread, until he was shuddering hard every few seconds.

Draco wiped his mouth. "N-No more. I can't do this..." he whispered.

Edward took Draco's hand in his, still shaking, "Half of these don't look convincing." Ed mumbled, opening his eyes to survey the damage, "I'm not enduring that much and having it not look right."

Draco ducked his head, clinging to Ed's hand. "I...can't think...where else?"

Edward screwed up his courage, lifting both of Draco's hands to his throat, "...ch-choke me." He whispered.

Draco's hands flinched away as if burned. "NO!" he growled.

"You have to!" Ed said slowly, "It has to look real..." he cupped Draco's face with his automail, "Draco...you have to, it has to look convincing, and this is the only thing I can think of...I don't want..." He shivered.

A tear escaped Draco's eye, and he heaved a hard breath. His hands curled around Ed's neck, but they didn't squeeze yet. "I can't..."

Edward placed his hands over Draco's, "We've come this far, I'll do anything to keep you Draco. Remember how I never asked for anything?" Ed whispered, gagging on his own words, he didn't want to say it. "I'm asking for this. Bruise my throat."

Draco grimaced, and he hated himself at that moment as his hands applied pressure, squeezing, squeezing...

Edward gritted his teeth, eyes closed again, he wished Draco couldn't see him, and immediately the lights dimmed.

Draco blinked in the sudden darkness, hands slipping from Ed's throat. "I..." He choked.

"No, you have to, Draco, I don't want to give him any reason to...come early..." Ed whimpered in the dark, searching for Draco's hands, and finding them. "You didn't push hard enough..."

Draco jerked his eyes away, and squeezed again, hands curling tight, too tight for him to feel safe.

Edward sucked in a huge breath, and waited. He could feel each twitch of Draco's fingers, each tightening of his grip.

Draco squeezed even tighter, feeling his knuckles snap, then loosened all at once. "There. No more!"

Edward choked, gasping, slumping forward, he felt dizzy, "...hah..." He panted, "Did...it...work...?"

"Yeah." Draco shuddered. "It worked. Too well...I have...you need bandages." He sounded panicked, stress cracking his normal facade. "Your neck."

Edward swayed woozily, "...'s ok...doesn't...hurt yet..." He said, eyes slightly unfocused as the lights brightened even more around them, showing long, dark bruises, that matched Draco's fingers perfectly.

Draco winced, noticing bandages appear on the couch beside them. He picked up gauze, dabbing at Ed's fresh wounds. "You need to lay down..." He shifted, sliding off the couch so he could lay Ed on it.

Edward waved his hand weakly, "...'m fine..."

"Shut up," Draco growled, pressing the gauze against the bloody bite on Ed's throat.

Edward eyes rolled to look at him, "...why...?" He asked, looking dizzy.

"Why what?" Draco whispered, taping clean gauze to Ed's neck.

Edward giggled, "I forget." He fiddled with the bite on his hand, running automail fingers over it, and giggled again.

Draco sighed, shaking his head, and took Ed's flesh hand, cleaning and bandaging it. "Go to sleep." His voice was still cracked from stress.

"Why?" Ed repeated, eyelids flickering.

"You're not making sense." Draco told him, and he would have smiled if not for the circumstances.

Ed let his head loll back and forth, almost as if dancing to some off tune, his flesh fingers touched the bruises on his throat, and he laughed again.

Draco pressed his face into Ed's stomach. "Don't laugh..."

Edward's eyes drooped closed, "...'mkay..." He mumbled.

Draco closed his eyes, heart pounding. "I'm sorry, Ed."

Ed finally floated out of his strange high, and winced, pulling his fingers away from his throat, "I...I know..." He whispered.

"Done with laughing?" Draco murmured.

"Y-yeah...I don't know what came over me..." His voice was a little raspy from Draco's hands pressing on his vocal cords.

"Lack of oxygen, maybe?" Draco whispered. He couldn't look at Ed.

Edward looked up at Draco with his wide golden eyes, he reached out with his bandaged left hand, and lifted Draco's chin, turning the teen's head, "Draco..." He rasped, "It was...my idea..."

Draco adverted his eyes. "Maybe the throat, but all of this, the rest of it, was me."

Edward sat up slowly, "Draco," He whispered, leaning toward his lover, but Draco turned away from him, "Draco..."

"I don't want to see them," Draco whispered.

Ed sighed, "Close your eyes then." He whispered, forcing him to turn his head, Ed gently pressed his lips to the taller teen's.

Draco responded immediately, hand cupping the back of Ed's head. His lips moved relentlessly against Ed's.

Edward winced at the sudden movement, but otherwise didn't show his pain, he battled Draco's tongue, slinging his leg over Draco's lap, and settling onto the pale teen's body.

Draco's hands cupped Ed's cheeks, gentle. "I love you." Another kiss. "So much." Yet another.

"I love you too." Ed rasped, wrapping his arms tight around Draco, and closing his eyes, happy despite the pain.

Draco squeezed his waist, arms firm. "...you've completely enraptured me, haven't you?"

"I don't hear you complaining." Ed shot back, licking Draco's lips.

"Of course I'm not complaining." Draco smirked.

"Well...we're here..." Ed mumbled, "In our room...alone..." He hinted, pausing between words to nip at Draco's throat.

"You're right about that," Draco murmured, drawing it out.

Edward shifted in Draco's lap, and felt the teen respond immediately, he wondered vaguely if their bodies had liked their earlier actions, he knew that pain could be an aphrodisiac, knew that some people got off by hurting other people, Edward hoped fervently that they wouldn't turn into that.

Draco's fingers found the front of Ed's uniform pants, stroking him slowly through the fabric. He could feel himself pressing against the cleft of Ed's back side, shifting his hips and feeling sparks.

Edward took a deep, shuddering breath, and leaned forward to leave gentle bites and marks on Draco's throat.

Draco unzipped Ed's pants slowly, letting the sound echo around the room, and pulled Ed's hardening length out, massaging it gently. The light around them brightened slightly, and Draco pulled Ed's head down, kissing him hard.

They found themselves locked in a battle of tongues and teeth, the older blonde's fingers worked at the buttons of the pale teen's shirt, before running metal fingers down the exposed chest.

"Mmm..." The pale teen murmured, tugging on his lover's golden tresses. His palm ran across the length in his hand, feeling it harden under his touches.


	65. Truth

Chapter 65: Truth

Edward's lips and tongue left a trail across the other teen's chest, he pulled his hips back, stopping Draco from continuing his stroking as he let his tongue swirl around one light pink nub.

Draco curled his hand in Ed's hair, wanting to touch, to please, hands trailing down Ed's torso and sides.

Edward felt deft fingers pull the tie from his hair, which had reached his hips, the long strands sprawled across his back in a tumble of designs and spirals. Pale fingers touched his bare chest, and the alchemist leaned his head back, wincing when the movement pulled at the edges of the painful bite on his throat.

Draco pulled Ed's hips back, squeezing Ed's backside, and pressed a finger to his entrance, just rubbing. "You should wear your hair down more often," he murmured.

Edward shifted slightly, each movement pressed the other teen's finger closer, and he pushed back and down, "It...gets in the way..." He muttered back.

"Looks good, though," Draco told him, finger still teasing. The lights brightened further, dancing on Ed's golden hair and eyes, letting Draco see Ed's form, bruises and all.

The blood rushed to the older teen's face, spreading across his cheeks in a fierce blush. "Thanks..." He muttered, pressing his hips down, "...Draco..." He began, sounding annoyed.

"Hmm?" Draco smirked, a second finger joining in the teasing. "What is it?"

"Stop messing with me, and do something worthwhile already!" Ed grumbled, his blush growing.

Draco grinned, reconnecting their lips. The room gave him a vial of oil, and he dripped it down Ed's backside, watching it glisten as he pressed two fingers in.

"Ah..." The alchemist moaned slightly, one eye closing from the slight pain. He lifted his hips a little, trying to guide the questing fingers.

The fingers found their target, rubbing against Ed's prostate. Draco hummed under his breath, kissing Ed's shoulder.

Edward bit his lip, grasping one of Draco's shoulders for support with his automail, he trailed his flesh fingers over Draco's throat and chest, flicking over the nipple that had earlier been neglected, his hand eventually reached Draco's crotch.

Draco moved into Ed's hand, thrusting his slick fingers. "Touch me," he whispered, not letting himself sound pleading.

Edward's chest heaved faster with each in motion of Draco's fingers, he opened the catch on the pale teen's pants, and slid the zipper down, finding Draco already hard and throbbing.

Draco licked Ed's lips, pulling the bottom lip between his teeth to nibble. His fingers were unrelenting, picking up pace.

The alchemist moaned into Draco's mouth, his body twitching with every thrust of Draco's fingers, "Fuck..." He hissed, pain and pleasure, constantly at war in his body. His bandaged side ached, the bites on his hand and throat throbbed, and the angle his hand was at, touching Draco's cock, was causing the bite to get pressed against the cold hard edge of Draco's zipper.

Draco hissed, shoving Ed off his lap and pressing him to the couch. His free hand curled around Ed's neglected member, fingers moving quickly.

Edward cried out, biting his lip to stifle it, his hips bucked upward, he struggled to reach Draco's member from his new position, finally brushing his fingers against it.

Draco shifted, pressing their groins flush against each other, feeling fireworks go off behind his pale eyelids, He slammed his hips against Edward, bruising them both.

Edward winced, then bit at Draco's lips, accidentally breaking the skin where it was chapped, "...shit..." He gritted out, tasting Draco's blood, thick in his mouth, he thrust his hips against Draco's, moaning.

Draco rolled his hips in return, kissing Ed almost desperately. His fingers still moved in his lover, difficult with the angle but still possible.

Their bodies pushed against each other, and pleasure crashed through them like waves on the shore, Ed closed his eyes, then lifted his body off Draco's fingers, his own hand guided the pale teen's cock into his body, forcing himself onto it fast, so that with one quick movement his lover was sheathed entirely.

Draco hissed, staring down at his lover with lust-filled eyes. He pulled one of Ed's legs up, latching it around his waist, and thrust immediately, unable to hold back.

Edward winced, but didn't protest, his arms were curved over his shoulders, gripping the couch back for support, he felt his back arch with each of Draco's thrusts, filling him, then pulling almost free, then filling him again, before Draco he'd never known the agony of being empty.

Draco's breathing was erratic as he pulled Ed's legs over his shoulders to burrow deeper, brushing that spot with each thrust. He licked Ed's leg, listening to the wet sound of skin against skin.

Edward's body tensed, the feel of Draco's tongue made him moan loudly, his back ached, bent at an odd angle again, but he didn't care.

Draco's eyes trailed down Ed's quivering form, the sight so erotic he could feel himself pulsing inside his lover. "You...beautiful..." he managed to pant out.

"Shut up." Ed growled, blushing darker, "Not...a girl...!" He grimaced as Draco moved deeper, hitting the place within him that made his whole body tingle.

"Obviously," Draco growled, giving an extra hard thrust to silence the older teen.

Edward's eyes clenched shut at the feeling, "Ah...too hard..." He moaned, his back ached, his body was curling in a ball, due to his legs being on Draco's shoulders.

Draco curled a hand around Ed's cock as an apology, squeezing it teasingly. He nibbled at Ed's legs.

Ed's chest heaved, and his back arched in a way that lifted him and shoved Draco deeper all at once, "F-fuck!" He cried, now supported only by his legs and shoulders, body taut, clenching around Draco every few seconds.

Draco hissed when Ed clenched around him, making his head spin and lower abdomen spasm. "Ed...Edward..."

Edward held tighter to the couch, holding himself up, "faster..." He insisted, "I'm...so...fucking close..."

Draco increased his pace as much as he could, locking their lips together. His hand moved across the length in time with his thrusts.

"Cum," he ordered, breathless.

"Don't tell me...what to...do!" Ed groaned, muscles clenching, his seed spilled over Draco's hand as he jerked against the couch in the now bright lights, which threw the hand print-bruises on his throat into sharp relief.

Draco's body convulsed with pleasure, burying him as deep as possible as he reached his high, Ed's name on his lips.

Edward's body relaxed at last, he collapsed onto the sofa, chest heaving, he felt like jello, or pudding, his eyes half lidded, "I...love you.." He muttered, even as his throat throbbed with pain.

Draco pulled himself out slowly, trying not to stare at the bruises and bites he'd made and kissed along Ed's chest. "I love you too..."

"Good." Ed whispered tiredly, "You going to the match...? it's in a little over a week...Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor..." He felt silly mentioning it, after what they'd just done.

Draco snickered. "Wonderful pillow talk," he commented, resting his head on Ed's chest. "Are you going?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure...Al will be there, but Potter will be playing, so maybe I'll have a chance..." He shook his head, "I dunno."

"To get to Al," Draco finished for him. "It's going to work Ed. I've seen him, he's wearing down."

Rather than looking happy about this news, Ed's face twisted, "I...I hope he's alright..." He whispered.

Draco pulled his head up, eyeing Ed with his grey orbs. "He'll be okay," he assured, squeezing Ed's hand, careful of the wounds.

Gold met silvery grey, and Ed sighed, "I...thanks..." He muttered, kissing Draco tiredly, and then leaning back again.

Draco's fingers ran across the skin under Ed's eyes. "You need sleep," he whispered, dark circles prominent under his fingertips.

"That's all I ever do when you're around besides having sex." Ed grumbled, "It feels like a waste of time..."

Draco snickered. "Then what do you want to do?"

"I dunno...tell me...about your childhood...?" Ed requested, blushing scarlet.

Draco's eyes widened, and his cheeks matched Ed's in color. "Well...it was...quiet. With Mother and Father it was always formality, even when I was small." He shrugged. "I used to sneak out a lot, and play by a lake. That was fun." He smiled.

Edward smiled, "Me and Al...we grew up in a quiet town, I was always getting us into trouble, us and our neighbor, Winry, she's my mechanic now." He gestured with his automail. "It was really peaceful, and nice...until mom died..."

"You, getting in trouble?" Draco teased, trying to get rid of the sadness he knew his lover experienced talking about his mother. "I can't imagine it."

A soft laugh bubbled from Edward's lips, "God, I still can't believe the kind of stuff I dragged Al into... We put spiders in Winry's bed once, she broke my arm for that." He was still smiling, "My first broken bone actually."

Draco grinned. "Must be a tough girl, to break your arm."

Ed shrugged, "She had a wrench." He said, as if that explained it all, "Oh, and one time we stole Pinako's pipe...tobacco sucks."

Draco made a face. "I've tried that before too. Vile thing, really." He laughed. "Poor Al, though, he must have been terrified of that girl."

"Not really, she and him get along better than she and I do." Ed pulled his pants on, buttoning them, his hands tugged his hair into a knot on the back of his head, long strands sticking out, "We also got into the liquor cabinet once, but I don't remember much about that except that Al got drunk, and I got grounded for about a month."

Draco burst out laughing. "I...have this image in my head now...of a little you, bloody drunk and running into things."

"I didn't get drunk," Ed corrected, "But I broke into it, and let Al get into it..." He shrugged, "He would've done it eventually anyway..." he chewed his lip, because Al would never have done it without him.

Draco smirked, still laughing softly. "It's easier to imagine you drunk."

"Yeah...it was always my idea, always my curiosity that got us in trouble, and so when mom died, and we had to make a choice, of course I...I made the bad decision." Ed said.

Draco blinked, laughter fading completely. "Not your fault, Ed," he muttered. "From what you told me, it's something you both wanted."

"Yeah, but Al wouldn't have...he protested it a couple times...but I was so set on seeing mom again I didn't listen. I should have." A soft smile still captivated Ed's mouth, "I regret a lot of the things I've done, but they've made me who I am today, and...if I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have ended up in the Military, and...I wouldn't have met you." Ed pointed out, shoulders hunched.

Draco jerked him over, lips and tongue soft against Ed's. "Still not your fault," he muttered. He didn't want to imagine not having met Edward.

"Put some pants on." Ed said against his lips in his sexiest voice, before pulling away, and standing up to root around on the floor for his uniform shirt, he accidentally pulled Draco's button down on, and frowned. "I hate you." He mumbled, looking at the sleeves, which hung over his hands, and the bottom hem, which was past his upper thighs.

Draco's laughter returned and he stood. "Give me shirt, shorty." He slid the shirt off Ed's shoulders, smirking.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SMALL TO WEAR THE ADULT UNIFORM?" Ed screeched, waving his arms.

"You, obviously," Draco replied easily, putting his shirt on. "See, it fits me."

Edward's mouth opened, but he didn't say anything, just snatched his own shirt from the floor, and buttoned it on, dragging his vest over his head, and then sliding his arms into his robes, "Let's go eat dinner." He grumbled.

Draco grinned at him, jerking his pants on, then the rest of his uniform. "I'm starving."

Edward turned, wondering what his bruises looked like, and flinched, there, on the wall, was a huge mirror, showing the darkening finger marks on his skin, he didn't feel hungry anymore.


	66. Girls

A/N: We thought you could use some comedy, it's been dark of late.  
Rey & Mo

Chapter 66: Girls

Draco followed Ed's eyes, and saw how worse the wounds had gotten. His throat clenched at the sight. "I..."

"It's fine." Ed said shakily, "I...it's alright, let's go." He pulled the door open, and ran straight into Harry, "Whoa!" He yelled, holding his heart.

Draco's eyes widened. No one's supposed to know about this place!

He pulled his cold mask back on. "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry smirked, "Nothing..." Harry muttered, before walking away, Edward stared after him.

"Dammit," Draco cursed. "Stupid...creep."

"Whatever..." Ed muttered, he was just glad Harry hadn't noticed the bruises. "I...just wanna go to dinner..." He sighed, "Maybe there'll be something I can eat this time...I hope so." His day had gone from happy to a bad memory in the span of a few hours, he had lost all the happiness from getting his apparition license when Draco had spoken.

Draco wanted to reach out, tell Ed it was okay, but his voice wouldn't come out. He wanted Ed's smile from earlier to return, but he could only focus on the hand marks around his lover's neck.

Ed tried to smile, but all that it accomplished was giving him a slight tic in the corner of his mouth, that twitched twice. He gave up. He walked down the hall, eyes on the floor.

Draco led the way to the Great Hall, where dinner had already begun. As soon as the doors open everyone's eyes found Ed, zeroing in on the bruises and bite marks.

A few students gasped, and a few glared at Draco with narrowed eyes, while one girl from Ravenclaw stood up, and ambled over to Edward, "Um...can I talk to you?" She mumbled, eyes flicking fearfully to Draco.

"Back off," Draco hissed, shaking. "It's none of your business! Any thing!"

"I didn't ask you, did I?" She hissed back, trying to look tough, Edward lay a hand on Draco's shoulder,

"It's alright, you go eat, I'll be right there." Ed said, eyes hard.

Draco glared at the girl, seething. "Fine, Ed..." The girl gave him a dirty look, dragging Ed off.

"What do you want?" Ed asked rudely, crossing his arms, he wanted to hide his throat, but it would just draw more attention if he did so now.

"What did that bloody Malfoy do to you?" she snapped. "Get rid of him, there's better people for you! He's the reason you and Alphonse don't talk, right?"

Edward's eyebrows pulled down, "Who said that?" He asked, "It's Potter that won't let Al talk to me!" He whispered angrily, "Draco didn't do anything to me!" But his voice faltered on the lie.

"Then what do you call those marks?" she cried. "I can't even see underneath the bandages, but its obvious he choked you!"

"It wasn't him!" Edward hissed, "I...it..." He couldn't think straight, "Look, I'm fine, so just drop it, ok? I don't even know you!"

She sniffed. "But I know you! All the girls do! Leave Malfoy and…come to us!"

Edward stared at her in horror, "What?"

"We...we have a club and everything!" she exclaimed. "We'll treat you like a prince!"

Edward backed away a few steps, spotting the group of girls who must be part of this 'club', they were spread out at the different tables, but all of them watched him, even as his messy hair trailed strands over his face and shoulders. "I...what?" He felt like his head was going to explode, locked in place by all those eyes.

"Please, Edward!" she pleaded again, but suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder.

"Trying to steal my lover?" Draco asked quietly, eyes flashing.

Edward turned, "Uh..." He blinked at the girl standing behind Draco, she had a determined look on her face, and at first he thought she was glaring and him and Draco, until she stalked past them,

"Leave them alone! They're perfect together!" She had a small pendant around her throat, and Edward's eyes widened when he saw it, a double male symbol.

"Shut up!" the first girl snapped. "Look what Malfoy did to him!"

Edward opened his mouth angrily, but the girl, who was quickly joined by another sporting a button with Draco and Ed's names inside a heart on her chest. "There's probably a good reason! If it was even Draco!" she growled, crossing her arms beneath her button, her long blond hair, obviously turned that color by a spell, trailed over her shoulders.

Draco glared at the girls suspiciously, the button making him slightly uncomfortable. "We're surrounded by lunatics," he muttered. "How...did this happen?"

Edward leaned into Draco, and a collective "aww" came from small groups of girls from the other tables.

"Um...I don't know..." Ed whispered, feeling confused. But the girls were still fighting,

"Look, if they wanna have hot...steamy...sex with each other...then they can!" The girl with the necklace exclaimed, the girls from her club nodded.

"Alright, stop!" Draco snapped. "If we do, then that's none of your business anyway!"

"You shouldn't be doing it!" the girl from the first club argued.

Edward flushed scarlet, "Will you all just shut up!" He yelled, but the girl with the button turned sweet blue eyes on him,

"I have a proposition for the two of you, I'd like to invite you to host our next dinner."

"No!" Draco said immediately, wondering how they'd gotten from not telling anyone at all to having a fanclub.

"They can't!" the first girl shrieked, shoving the button girl away. "Ed will be at our dinner!"

"Run," Draco whispered to his lover.

"Look!" Ed growled, pushing between the girls, the one who had first confronted him shivered at his touch, and he jerked his hand away, "What we do is our business, I'd appreciate it if you all could just leave it be." The girl who wanted him to be straight opened her mouth to protest, but he locked his sultry golden eyes with her root beer colored gaze, "I'm asking this as your prince." He murmured softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'll come to one of your dinners, if you'll calm yourself and your friends."

Draco rolled his eyes, while the girl with brown eyes squealed. "Okay, Prince!"

"Now, please, go sit down, I'll send you my owl later for the date of the meeting, yes?" She nodded, and he turned to the other girls, his amber gaze caught them just as easily, "And you two, I'll inform you of a day the both of us can come to your club, just...try and get along."

The girl with the button nodded, looking excited. "Thank you, Ed, Draco!" Draco wanted to leave.

Edward's shoulders slumped as soon as they walked away, and the fake smile slid off his face, but before he could get to the Slytherin table there was a small girl, obviously only a second or third year,

"Uh...um...C-Can I...have your autograph, Mr. Alchemist?" Edward's eyes widened,

"How...how do you know I'm an Alchemist?" He exclaimed, eyes huge,

"I...my daddy took me on a trip to Amestris once, and...and you're amazing!" She squealed, "I saw you fix this building, one minute it was rubble, and the next BANG!" She shouted, "It was back to normal!"

Draco sighed, walking out of the Great Hall and grumbling to himself.

"P-Please?" the girl pleaded. "You're amazing!"

Edward bit his lip, "I...fine..." He mumbled, eyes following Draco out of the hall, he longed to walk away as well, but she was holding out paper and a quill, he scrawled his name on the paper, "I'm sorry, I have to go now." He turned to leave from the hall, before he'd reached the doors, both fanclubs had converged on the third year.

The girl looked around, confused by the rush of girls.

In the hall, Draco kicked at the wall, scowling. I'm supposed to be doing my job, to keep Ed and Mother safe...and instead I'm being booked for dinner parties?

Edward finally caught up to Draco, sighing, "I'm sorry Draco, it was the only way to get them to stop fighting...and I didn't want to draw more attention to us..."

Draco looked away. "I officially hate women," he growled. "All of them are bloody morons, aren't they?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah...I agree." He whispered, "I...I can tell them we can't make it...or something..." He muttered.

Draco sighed. "I...know you don't want to do that. You're too nice." He bowed his head. "My life has gotten weird."

Edward let out his breath, rubbing the back of his neck, which was mostly exposed, then wincing when his fingers hit the edges of the bruises.

Draco looked over at him, guilt welling up again. "We can...we can go."

Ed dropped his hand from his throat, and he shrugged, "I...yeah...ok."

Draco stood, trying to drop the scowl. "And I'll...try not to bloody kill them all."

"Alright." Ed said, stifling a laugh at Draco's expression, "That would kind of ruin our runaway plans."

Draco managed a smile, reaching for Ed, and kissed him in the empty hall. "That's the only thing holding me through..." Through what I have to do..

Edward sighed, "You're...still going to..." He whispered, "I..." his eyes locked on the floor.

Draco shuddered. "Do you think I want to?" he asked desperately. "I told you...my mother..."

Edward sighed, "I know...I just...I just forgot..." He whispered, "Or...or wanted to forget...I'm still going to stop you." He muttered, lifting his eyes.

Draco nodded. "I know your plan..."

"You do?" Edward's eyes widened, "How?" He knew he hadn't mentioned it, had tried not to look suspicious, he really did want to spend time with Draco...

Draco smiled sadly. "I saw it in Dumbledore's office...if I kill who I have to kill...you'll kill me."

Edward's body shuddered, "I...I..." He bit his lip, "I'll do what I have to, it's my job, but if I can...prevent it from happening, and take you...then...then..." His voice trailed off to a whisper, "I can...I can take you away..."

"I know." Draco held out a hand. "Let's...hope for a happy ending, then...as Dumbledore said."

Edward nodded, taking the hand, trying to push away the feelings of despair, "A happy ending." He echoed.


	67. Wounds

Chapter 67: Wounds

The following week was stressful; Draco went back to spending all days and nights in the room of requirement, skipping classes, meals, and sleep. He hated it, hated being alone, and spent any break time he had in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

It was three days till the last Quidditch match of the season, and while the one match Ed played in they'd won, the weren't high enough on the list to win the quidditch cup. Ed could care less. He wandered the halls aimlessly, occasionally he would still get sick, and he still didn't know what it was that was causing him to have attacks of flu-like symptoms… It was one such day that he ducked into a bathroom on the third floor, closing a stall behind him, and standing over the toilet with a look of revulsion. It was then, as he stood there, willing himself not to throw up, that he heard someone else enter the bathroom, light steps, and quiet sobs.

"Tell me what's wrong," Moaning Myrtle cooed. "I can help you..."

"No one can help me," Draco told her, voice clogged with tears. "I can't do it...I can't...It won't work...and unless I do it soon...he says he'll kill me...kill Ed..."

Harry stepped into the bathroom, appearing in the mirror, his reflection showing over Draco's shoulder, "Poor thing." Harry scoffed.

Draco's head snapped up, and he jerked around, wand out and sending a hex straight for Harry. "GET OUT POTTER!"

Edward heard something explode, and rushed from the stall, robes billowing behind him, "No!" He shouted at the same time as Myrtle, another curse flew, hitting a toilet, which exploded, water poured across the floor, and Edward nearly slipped in his run toward Draco, who's mouth opened, but Harry was faster, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" He shouted, slashing wildly with his wand, Edward flung himself in front of Draco, but he was a little late. Blood appeared across Ed's chest, and left side, a slash on his cheek, his robes and shirt ripping, but the brunt of it hit Draco.

Draco's mouth opened in a silent scream as he fell, face and chest ripping open as if from a sword. He landed on the water-logged floor, gasping for breath. "You...git!" he hissed, trying to keep consciousness. "Why...are you here?"

Edward dropped to his knees, clutching his chest, his bandages had been cut through by the spell, "Had to...throw up..." He panted, "Idiot..." Harry was standing transfixed,

"I...I didn't mean..." Harry stuttered, but Edward was struggling painfully across the flooded floor, trying to reach Draco, blood seeping across the surface of the water.

Draco pushed weakly with his legs, bloodied arm reaching out. He finally managed to grasp Ed's hand, feeling himself lose his last hold on consciousness.

"MURDER!" Myrtle screamed. "MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!"

Edward fell forward, face hitting the water, which was red around them. Just as his nose and mouth went under Snape burst into the bathroom. He pushed past Harry, flipping Edward over, ignoring the bloody braid, and soaked clothing, he waved his wand over Draco's body, wiping away the bloody residue from his face, then passing his wand over Draco again, after the third pass, he pulled Draco into a sitting position, then repeated over Edward. When he pulled Ed up, he spoke quickly, eyes on the barely closed wound on Ed's cheek, "You both need the Hospital wing, there will be some scarring, but if you take essence of dittany quickly enough, you may avoid even that." Edward stumbled to his feet, pulling Draco's arm over his shoulder, swaying,

"Come on," He mumbled.

Draco shook his head, trying to hold on to his vision as Snape helped them walk. "Potter...you wait here for me..."

"Git..." Draco whispered again. "You shouldn't...why did you..."

Harry stayed where he was.

When they reached the hospital wing, they had amassed a group of girls trying to make sure they were ok. Madam Pomfrey stared when they entered, limping, she rushed to their sides, grabbing Edward and supporting him to a bed. "...Draco..." He whispered, "No...by Draco..." He reached with his flesh hand, "Please..."

Draco reached out for him as Madam Pomfrey's assistant pushed him on to another bed. "Yes, yes!" Madam Pomfrey finally agreed, pushing Ed's bed closer to Draco. "Dittany! Dittany!"

Edward gripped Draco's hand, slumping in the bed, "...I love you..." Ed mumbled, "I had...I can't..."

"I love you too," Draco whispered, and it was his last concious thought before he lost all consciousness, finally slipping into darkness.

Ed closed his eyes, but when Madam Pomfrey tried to put dittany on his wounds he shook his head, "Draco first!" He growled.

She looked taken aback, then bustled to Draco, dabbing his wounds quickly with the dittany. She tugged on the unconscious teen's robes, exposing his bare chest. "Oh, dear, dear..." she cried at the violent lashes.

Edward sighed, he didn't let sleep take him until Draco was healed, then he allowed himself to fall into blackness.

When Edward woke up Madam Pomfrey was standing between he and Draco's beds, Edward's arm had been pushed back into the bed with him, and it snapped out immediately, stretched, reaching for Draco's hand, "Nn..." He whimpered, he could see the new scars on his arm, he'd waited to long for the dittany, but Draco was more important.

Grey eyes blinked over at Edward from the other bed, arm snaking out too. Madam Pomfrey tutted at them. "You two need rest!"

Edward growled at her, and she glared back at him. "No." He said, gripping Draco's hand tight, and refusing to let go.

"You're mostly healed, I...there was some scarring." Madam Pomfrey started, rolling her eyes at Ed's stubborn expression, "There's one on your face, would you like to see it?"

She picked up a mirror and handed it to him. "It's not too bad, easily covered if you so please," she told him. Draco blinked again.

Ed lifted it, looking confused, he searched his face, noticing it, a shade darker than his skin, just below his hairline, it would almost be covered by his bangs. "Nah...what's one more scar, more or less?"

She smiled at him, pouring two glasses of water and handed one to each teen. "Drink this, and get some sleep!" she demanded, leaving to go to her office.

Edward waited until she was gone before sliding out of bed, and stumbling across the floor, he tripped halfway there, landing on the edge of Draco's bed, then dragged himself under the blankets, "Scoot." He demanded.

Draco did so immediately, weak arms helping Ed into the bed. "..you never did answer my question," he muttered, still only half-conscious with pain. "Why did you...jump in front? You're...hurt now..."

"Idiot...I don't want you to die..." Ed whispered angrily, curling against Draco's side, "What would I do if you were gone? You can't expect me to just let you die, that's the easy way out..."

"You're daft, so daft.." Draco whispered back, equally angry. "Do you know that?" Contrary to his words, his lips trailed along Ed's face.

Edward sighed, "Yeah...I'm an idiot." He said, running his automail over his newest visible scar, he reached down and felt his side, freshly bandaged.

"Definitely," Draco agreed, and kissed him as roughly as they pain would allow, almost limp hands gripping Ed's robes.

Edward sighed against his lips, then let his body go limp, slinging one arm across Draco's healed chest, "Did she say when we can leave?" He asked quietly as soon as Draco's lips left his.

"You, tomorrow morning. I'll leave with you, no matter what, though." Draco closed his eyes, breathing slightly shallowly. "Damn that Potter..."

"I wonder...what he got for this...?" Ed mumbled, "Anyway...I guess we'll have to miss the...club meeting." He said, sighing, "The one we were both supposed to go to...they'll be disappointed," But he had spoken too soon, the doors opened, and one of the girls, the president of the fan club, name Alissa, poked her head in,

"Hey...is it ok if we visit you?"

Draco rolled over angrily, wincing, while Alissa and several other girls trailed in shyly. "We brought you biscuits."

Ed smiled, "Y-yeah..." He murmured, then he saw their faces when they noticed that he and Draco were in one bed. Their expressions turned shocked, then they all blushed scarlet, and squealed.

Draco glared at the wall, breathing still shallow. Alissa set a plate of cookies on the dresser. "Here you two, biscuits," she said cheerily. Edward's eyes narrowed, "Those aren't biscuits." He whispered to Draco, looking confused. One of the girls watched them eagerly, and when Ed's hand stretched out to lift one of the cookies, and he winced, several of the girls bit their lips in sympathy.

Draco looked over his shoulder as Alissa handed Ed a cookie. "Are too biscuits," he grumbled, taking one that another girl gave him and eating it angrily.

Edward stared at the cookie, as if willing it to change into a biscuit, "No they're not." He shot back, holding it in front of Draco's face, "It's a cookie!"

The girls stared at him with wide eyes. "It's a biscuit, biscuit, git!" Draco exclaimed.

"I swear to the Gate, Draco, this is a fucking cookie!" Ed said, his expression caught between annoyed and puzzled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and chips are...what did you call them? "Fries"!"

Edward flushed scarlet, "Sh-shut up! Your language is wonky!" He bit into the cookie angrily, and the fangirls shuffled nervously, Edward turned his golden eyes on them, "I...sorry...I'm not from around here..." He muttered, "Also...I...it would be nice if...I mean...we're supposed to rest..."

Alissa's eyes widened. "O-Oh, of course you'd like to rest!" She bowed. "We'll leave the biscuits for you. Enjoy, and feel better!" She smiled.

Ed nodded, sighing, his breath hitting Draco's bandaged chest, "Thanks..." He waved tiredly as they left. "You look so angry, gate, it was a misunderstanding..."

"Misunderstanding? 'M not angry about the biscuits," Draco mumbled, wincing as he rolled on his back.

Edward leaned away, pain lancing through his chest and arm, he touched his forehead, "Are these supposed to keep hurting after?" He asked, sitting up slowly, and looking down at Draco.

"I think they're still healing on the inside." Draco winced again. "Damn that Potter. Where the hell did he learn a spell like that?"

Edward shrugged, and rested his hand on Draco's shoulder, "I wonder when we'll get out..." He mumbled, pulling his hand away as if rethinking the action, he hunched his shoulders, eyes downcast.

Draco grabbed Ed's hand before it could get to far, and laced his fingers with his lover's. "Tomorrow morning, remember?"

"...oh..." Ed mumbled, he had forgotten, but the tone of his voice said something else was bothering the blond.

Draco's eyes flickered over, visible in the soft light. "What else is wrong?"

"I..." Ed's excuse died on his lips, "...this is the first time I've been in a hospital without...Al..." He whispered, squeezing Draco's hand.

Draco's eyes widened. "Ah...is that so..." He maneuvered an arm around Ed's body, ignoring the pain.

"Don't do that, idiot!" Ed growled, pushing Draco's arm back, "It's hurting you!" He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, the white arches over their bed.

Draco glared at him. "Come on, I'm trying to comfort you, git."

"Hurting yourself doesn't help me feel better!" Ed growled back, laying back down, he rested his head on Draco's uninjured shoulder, "There, now you're being comforting, stop hurting yourself."

"Are you still in pain?" Draco mumbled. "You're so daft, so very daft for jumping in front of that spell.."

"I'm not crazy, I'm...I'm...stupid." Ed shrugged, then winced when it pulled at his bandages, he deliberately didn't answer Draco's question, "If I hadn't, you'd probably be dead."

Draco sighed, turning his face toward his lover. "...thanks," he muttered. "I'm not happy you're hurt! But...thanks."

Edward stretched up and kissed the corner of Draco's mouth, but loud footsteps sounded,

"Mr. Elric, get back in your own bed immediately!" Edward sighed.

Draco glared at the ceiling as Madam Pomfrey tapped her foot, waiting. "Can't he stay?"

She glared at them, "Certainly not! How are you supposed to heal if you're in that position?" She exclaimed, Edward's nose wrinkled, and he looked at her,

"Look, if you make me move, I'm just going to sneak back every chance I get, so leave it."

She rolled her eyes. "You're only hurting yourself! Get some sleep!" Draco tried to hide his victorious smirk.

Edward nodded, "Thanks." He grumbled, hitching his leg over Draco's, and closing his eyes.

She returned to her office, shutting the door. Draco tilted his head back toward Ed's. "Are you sleeping?"

"Nah, but I was getting there..." Ed murmured, slitting one eye open.

Draco kissed underneath Ed's eye. "Sleep, then, while you can," he murmured.

Edward's eyebrows pulled down, "What...what do you mean?"

Draco shook his head. "Just...you need it. And you...can't sleep without me, can you?"

Ed sighed, "Shut up." He grunted tiredly, before nuzzling his head into the crook of Draco's neck and closing his eyes again. "You should sleep too."

"It's alright, I can't sleep without you either," Draco admitted, sighing. "You've grown on me," he added, with a hint of teasing.

Edward breathed deeply, wincing when his chest expanded, "Whatever." He grumbled, before drifting into sleep.

Draco snorted. "Why don't you ever take my compliments?" he grumbled back to the sleeping form of his lover, and upon feeling Ed's breath hit his neck, finally found enough peace to sleep.


	68. Comforter

Chapter 68: Comforter.

The next morning Edward pulled his uniform pants on slowly, eyes on Draco, "You still don't look too good." He commented, reaching down for his shirt, the bones of his ribs stuck out slightly.

"Neither do you," Draco countered, touching one of Ed's sides. "I'll be okay. Just achy." He rolled his shoulders. "It could have been worse."

Edward shuddered, "I know..." He whispered, Draco's touch left goose bumps on his side, and he paused, leaving his shirt suspended in the air.

Draco slid an arm around his waist, pulling Ed into a long kiss. "I wish I could have seen you yesterday under better circumstances," he whispered.

Edward felt his body mould itself against Draco's, "Me too." He muttered, leaning his head on Draco's chest, "...tomorrows the last match...I doubt Potter will be playing..."

"He'll probably have to deal with Snape." Draco smirked. "The wanker deserves it..."

Edward sighed, pulling back and tugging his shirt on, he fumbled with the buttons, "I dunno if anyone really does..." He said, pulling his loose hair from the inside of his shirt, and attempting to braid it, the strands slid through his fingers, and his left hand ached, from the barely healing bite Draco had given him, as well as the wounds from Potter's spell.

Draco turned Ed around, tugging on his hair, then braided it quickly, tying the ends with a hair tie he snagged from Ed's wrist. "Are you going to the match?"

Edward lifted the loose braid, eyeing it skeptically, then dropping it, where it swung behind him, "I dunno...maybe...Al won't be there if Harry's not...I thought I'd just...wander again..." It was all he really did lately.

Draco nudged Ed's cheek with his nose, lips brushing smooth skin. "I'll be in the dormitory tomorrow night, after the game."

Ed looked up, "Really?" He asked, hope in his eyes, he hated the feeling, the hanging on Draco's every word, that a single sentence could set his heart pounding, the hope that flared sickeningly in his chest...but he loved it too.

"Yeah." Draco smiled into Ed's hair. "I might be a little late, but I'll be there tonight, I promise."

"...Alright...I'll be there too." Edward pulled his robes over his shoulders, and clasped the catch on the front, before tucking his tie down his vest, "We're going to be late for class."

"Yeah." Draco sighed, fixing his hair. "At least its only a half day today..." His wounds still ached.

Edward nodded, "Transfiguration sucks." He muttered.

"Why is that?" Draco asked quietly, playing with Ed's braid.

"I...the animals...they're alive! I mean, I can't...It's so hard...and they...they look scared, and someone turned a porcupine into a pincushion! Poor thing squeaked...and I have to do it, because I can't fail the class!" Ed ranted.

Draco frowned, eyebrows creasing together. "I...I never really thought about it..." he admitted. "Father's been teaching me since I was little..."

Edward's eyes widened, "Gate, it sucks...I don't like it..." He fiddled with the clasp on his robes.

"I know." Draco's fingers halted Ed's hands. "I...I know."

"I've been doing it for months... but... I just...they're kittens!" Ed finally exclaimed, hands twitching in Draco's.

Draco shuddered, thinking about it, and knowing Ed was thinking of Alphonse, as well. "The kittens will be okay...magic here...isn't evil. McGonagall changes them back."

Ed sighed, "That doesn't make it any easier to turn them into teapots." He grunted, hands finding their way back to the clasp of his robes.

"Just...close your eyes, and don't think," Draco instructed, snatching Ed's hands back.

Ed closed his eyes, "Not helping." His automail fingers flexed in Draco's grip.

Draco sighed. "Keep trying..."

Edward shook his head, "Not helping." He grumbled, "But I can't be late, McGonagall will flay me alive if I'm late again."

"Fine," Draco grumbled back. "Go to class, git."

Ed shrugged, and lifted his bag onto his shoulder, "I wish I could stay..." He whispered, almost too low for Draco to hear.

Draco tilted Ed's chin up, meeting Ed's golden orbs. "Tomorrow night...just you and me."

Ed smiled sadly, "Yeah...you and me...and Blaise, and Crabbe and Goyle." He corrected, shaking his head, "I'll see you then."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're a downer." He kissed Ed's lips swiftly. "We'll find a way, go to the room if we have to."

Edward bit at Draco's lips lightly, "Yeah, alright." He said, tousling Draco's barely fixed hair and walking from the ward.

Draco glared after him, resetting his hair, and mentally tried to prepare for classes and two days of no Edward.

Edward sighed when he stepped from the Transfiguration classroom, the sound of mewling kittens behind him, he was tired, and achy, but he knew there would be no sleep that night, and he felt his shoulders slump as he ambled out to Care of Magical Creatures, receiving a smile from Hagrid.

Al looked up, then shivered, touching the back of his neck again. He still wasn't used to his cropped hair, and he hated it. _Don't think that, Harry said it looks good..._

Edward's eyes snapped to his brother, "Al..." He mumbled, he wondered if Alphonse knew what had happened, if Al would notice the bandages on his hand and wrist, or just assume they were from Draco...

Al looked over, eyes fearful, and still so black, blacker than Roy's, even. He knew what Harry had done; it had scared him senseless. An accident, Harry had said.

Edward tugged at his tie where it pressed against his bandages, and watched Al's every move, when Hagrid pulled a box of Nifflers from his hut as a 'reward' for being a good class, he waited for Alphonse to smile, the play with the adorable animals, but Al didn't move.

Al looked at them with blank eyes, blank expression. He hadn't smiled once since the fight with Edward. It was eating him up, and Harry wasn't around most times, and always seemed to have better things to do when he was. The only time he saw Harry was when they snuck into the bathrooms or closets for sex. He didn't even hate the sex anymore. It wasn't that he liked it...he was indifferent.

Edward lifted one of the animals from the box, it immediately tore through his robes and scrabbled at his automail, he dropped it, looking shocked, "What the hell?" Hagrid smiled,

"Ah shoulda warned yeh, they go after shiny stuff."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Al's lips, and he was shocked. He shivered, looking around, as if he half-expected Harry to appear.

Edward rolled his eyes grumpily, but there was worry in his expression, he touched the edge of his torn robes, and sat down on the grass, pushing the questing Niffler away with his flesh foot when it headed for his automail leg. Before long there was a whole group of them around him, nosing his arm.

Al tilted his head as a Niffler gnawed at Ed's arm. Without thinking, he stepped forward, pulling the creature from his brother. "Shoo."

Edward's eyes widened, and he pulled away shocked, "Wha-?"

Al's eyes widened as the Niffler he shooed went on its way. "I...I'm sorry." He stepped away, looking frightened. "I'm sorry."

Edward shot to his feet, "No, Al, you didn't do anything wrong!" Ed said quickly, reaching out.

Al shuddered away, dropping his eyes, then looking back up and around, still searching for Harry, though he knew it was impossible for his lover to appear. _He'll know, somehow he'll know!_

Edward's expression filled with sorrow, "Al...he's not around, and he has no right to tell you who you can and cannot talk to."

"He'll know," Al whispered, pained. "He always knows. He says...he says you're not good for me." He touched his neck again, hand trailing over a bite mark.

Edward's body tensed, oh he knew he wasn't good for Al, it was always him that got Al in trouble. "He..." Ed whispered, golden eyes reflecting the bright sunlight, "He won't know, Al, he won't!"

Al winced, as if Ed were yelling, even though he wasn't. He let out a low sob, eyes pleading.

Edward took a step back, "I'm sorry Al, for everything...please...please don't...go back to him..." He whispered, eyes on the ground as the Nifflers dug through the earth amidst the other students looking for gold.

Al sobbed again. "I'm sorry, too...but I have to. I can't leave him. I can't..." He ducked his head. "He's the only one that will love me."

"That's not true Al! Remember with Mustang?" But Ed's voice faltered, yet another thing of Al's he'd lost, of course his little brother didn't remember Ed and Mustang's break up. He didn't remember Edward sitting on Mustang's stairs shivering like a dog, waiting for the door to open, no clue where to go next, even though Al had been his shining light in that dark time, the younger teen didn't remember. "...I...it's...it's not true, you're perfect in every way, you know that, right? There is someone out there that will love you more than the world..."

"Harry said that he would be that one...he said it's rough now, he has a lot to do, but it will get better. He promised." Al's voice was desperate.

Edward closed his eyes, reaching out slowly, placing a hand on Al's shoulder, trying to stay calm, "Alphonse...he's wrong for you." He said quietly, "He's not right, and he's using you...but you don't want to hear it...Look, Harry's not the one for you..." His hand shook on Al's shoulder, covered in bandages.

Al shook his head wildly, and the air seemed silent without his hair flying about his face. "See this?" He pulled down his collar, showing rows of bites. "It's how he says he loves me. He loves me a lot, Brother, see?"

Edward's eyes widened in shock, "No...oh...Al..." He let his fingers trail down Al's throat, wincing as if it were his own throat, "No..." He bit his lip.

"But doesn't Draco show you that way too?" Al pointed to Ed's bruised and bandaged neck. "That's how people show love...right?"

Edward's hands flew to his neck, "No...no it's not how people show love, Al, it's not!" He could still feel the bruises from Draco's hands, "This was...it was..." He couldn't explain it, he knew Al would tell Harry if Harry asked.

"It's how Harry shows his love." Al ducked his head. "It's so everyone knows I'm his."

Edward's bangs slid over his face, hiding his eyes, tears dripped from his chin onto the ground, "He hurts you...doesn't it hurt, Al?"

"Only for a little bit. He doesn't mean it." Al forced a smile. "He doesn't like hurting me. It...makes him sad."

Edward's shoulders shook, "No...please Al..." He whimpered, "Please..."

"It will be okay. He'll feel better soon. He's just stressed, he said." Al's smile was almost scary, filled with desperation and false optimism. "Maybe then I'll be able to talk to you."

Edward sat back on the ground, and another niffler nibbled on his arm, "You don't need permission, Alphonse. You're my brother..."

Al picked the niffler up, setting it down in its box as Hagrid dismissed the class. "Goodbye, Brother..." was all he could say, voice barely a whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too Al, I love you too." Ed whispered back frantically.

Al smiled again, but it wasn't a real smile, and he turned and walked up the hill to the castle.

Edward stepped through the front doors, pain lancing across his chest briefly, before he settled at his seat in the Great hall.

Al sat next to Harry, fearful. Would his boyfriend know? "Hi, Harry."

"You spoke to him, didn't you, Al?" Harry said quietly, voice low, "I told you not to."

"I didn't mean to." Al ducked his head. "He wouldn't stop talking to me."

"Next time just ignore him." Harry ordered, "I'll forgive you this time."

"T-Thank you, Harry," Al whispered. "Are you...going to be able to play tomorrow?" he added as a distraction.

"No, I have detention with Snape every Saturday until the end of term." Harry grumbled, "And you'll make it up to me, won't you Al? For letting him talk to you?"

"Of course I will," Al agreed, licking his drying lips. "Any way you want..."

"You know what I want..." Harry had been slowly needling Al about it for weeks, about putting those sweet lips to better use.

Al felt tears fill his eyes, and he slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah...okay...tonight." He tried to hide his fear.

Harry grinned, "Good, Al, then all will be forgiven."

Al nodded, fingers touching Harry's hand. "G-Good..."

"I love you, Alphonse, you know that right?" Harry mumbled, smiling.

Just those three words for enough for Al. "I love you too, Harry. So much..."


	69. Truth will out

Chapter 69: Truth Will Out.

The rest of the evening passed quickly, and Harry tugged Al into a secluded bathroom, unzipping his pants, "Show me your love, Al."

((go to the Blog for this scene..))

The next day Edward wandered aimlessly through the halls, even from parts of the castle he could hear sounds from the stadium, but he didn't want to sit in the stands, he just wanted to see Draco, to do something besides try and pass classes. He ran his fingers along the wall by the room of requirement, and sighed, because Draco was inside, and that meant it wouldn't open for him.

Al sat in the Gryffindor common room, looking even worse than he had before. He couldn't rid his mouth of the taste, no matter how much he brushed his teeth. He'd brushed them so much his mouth had bled.

The match was over soon than he'd expected, and the common room filled with yelling Gryffindors. Al climbed by the portrait hole, waiting for Harry, wanting his boyfriend to comfort him, make him feel clean again.

Harry pushed through the portrait hole, eyes searching, several pairs of hands dragged him forward, Ron was screaming that they'd won, Ginny rushed forward, hugged him, and Harry leaned down, and...kissed her.

Al stared, and opened his mouth in a silent scream. He let out a cry, feeling himself stop breathing, feeling himself shatter, and stumbled out of the common room into the hallways, mouth still open in that silent scream. WHY? WHY? WHY?

Al ran, just ran for what felt like hours, finally finding Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where he fell, trying to breathe, but he was breaking, already broken, and alone.

Edward looked up, forcing himself up from his knees where he'd been hunched over one of the toilets, Myrtle floating above him, he pushed the stall door open, and peered out, the second time someone had arrived to cry while he resided within the restroom.

Al shuddered, and choked, twitching on the floor, staring unblinkingly at the wall. He felt like he was dying, and he almost wanted to give in to death. His heart was stopped, he knew it was, along with his lungs, everything. He convulsed.

Edward's feet slipped on the floor as he jerked forward, he had seen the back of Al's pale throat, the chopped short hair, and knew that it was his brother. He skidded through the water on the floor, result of Myrtle flooding it in her sadness, and wrapped his arms around Al's shaking body, "Al...it's ok, Al, it's alright, Alphonse, you're ok."

Al gasped for breath, and struggled for his voice. "It's not okay, IT'S NOT OKAY!" he screamed, and lashed out, choking on a sob.

One of Al's flailing limbs hit Edward's face, and he winced, but he clung tighter to Al's body, holding the thrashing teenager, refusing to let go, "I love you, Al, I love you." Ed repeated over and over, wincing when Alphonse pushed against his side.

"WHY?" Al screamed, even louder. "WHY DID HE DO IT BROTHER? WHY? I did everything for him, everything, I even let him do that to my mouth! WHY?"

"I love you Alphonse." Ed whispered, he didn't say 'I told you so' or 'you should have listened to me.' But "I love you. It'll be alright."

Al sobbed, shuddering violently in his brother's arms. "Why am I so stupid?" he wailed. "I thought he loved me..."

Edward could feel fresh blood seeping through his bandaged side, he held Alphonse tighter, "...it's alright..." Ed whispered, stroking Al's short hair.

Al turned, throwing his arms around Ed's neck, and just cried, cried for hours, until he couldn't anymore. "I'm sorry," he finally choked out. "I'm sorry, Brother..."

"You...don't be sorry." Ed mumbled, petting Al's hair again, "It's alright...I'm here for you..." He whispered, "Come on, let's get some sleep, you can come in my dorm."

Al shuddered violently, letting out a dry sob, and wiped his eyes, expression that of a broken boy, one that had been beaten too many times. "W-Won't Draco be m-mad? I threatened him...oh, God, Brother, I threatened him..."

Edward stood up, pulling Al up with him, the whole castle was quiet and dark, "It doesn't matter, he won't be mad, he cares about you. And even if he was, it wouldn't matter. You're more important."

Al walked with Ed, head down as he started crying again. "B-Brother...last night I...used my mouth on him...on Harry...I...he said I was horrible. D-Do you think...if I had done better, been better at that, and in bed, he...he wouldn't have kissed her?" He let out a wail.

"No, Al. No." Edward didn't want to think about it, his sweet, innocent brother doing that... "He didn't...it's not your fault Alphonse. Don't think about it." He wrapped an arm securely around Al's waist, pulling his tie off one handed, and removing Al's, he stuffed the Gryffindor tie in his pocket, pausing to tie his around Al's neck.

Al pulled his hood up, swallowing his sobs and nuzzling his face into Ed's shoulder. "I love you, Brother...I love you..."

Edward sighed, "I love you too, Al." He whispered, when the door to the common room slid open, he pulled Al through quickly, past the Slytherins, and up into the room. Only one person sat in the dorm.

Draco stood, fists clenched. "Where the hell have you been?" he snapped, and Al whimpered behind Ed, raising his bloodshot eyes. Draco saw the pain in the younger Elric's face, the way he was clinging to Ed like a lifeline, and he knew, fists unclenching. "...Potter. Where is he?"

Edward hugged Al to his chest, "I was in Myrtle's bathroom vomiting, and Al came in. I don't know where Potter is, could we not mention him again?" He pulled Al to the bed, sitting on the edge, and holding Al tight, he shushed him gently, "He's not mad at you, Al."

Draco grit his teeth, and sat on Al's other side, seething with anger. Al was crying again, and each sob made Draco angrier, thinking of all the torture tactics Voldemort had taught him, and how he would use each one on Potter.

"It's not safe for you to sleep in here, Alphonse," he finally managed to push from his throat, and Al looked up at him, eyes wide. "Cover your face, and close your eyes, and I'll take you somewhere safe, where you can sleep with Ed."

Edward's eyes flickered up to Draco's face, "You too, right? right Draco?" He asked, sounding desperate, his tone made Alphonse's hands clench in his robes, he winced.

"Ah...sure," Draco agreed, jerking the hood over Al's eyes. "Head down, hold on to Ed," he instructed.

Edward guided Al back out of the common room, gaze locked on Draco's back, when they reached the room of requirement Edward's wounded side was aching horribly from Al's grip, he pulled Al inside, and waited until Draco had closed the door, before pulling Al's hood off. "We're here, Alphonse."

Al looked around, seeing a large bed with green curtains, a large cat plushie in the middle of it. Al climbed on the bed, pulling the plushie to his chest, and sniffling into it.

"Thought it would help," Draco gave as explanation, embarrassed.

Edward hugged Draco tightly, for a brief moment, then kicked his shoes off, finding a pile of plush pajamas on a chair, he helped Al change, then pulled a pair on, and held the last set out to Draco, "You'll stay, right?"

"Why do you think there's a third set?" Draco grumbled, changing. Al stared at the wall, looking empty. Draco had never seen anyone look so heartbroken.

Edward crawled onto the bed, it was soft, like feathers, and more stuffed animals kept popping up around Alphonse. He lifted Alphonse into his arms, trying not to see the blank stare, "Pull the blankets back, will ya?" He asked Draco, shaking under Al's weight.

Draco nodded, and climbed in beside Ed, jerking the blankets around them. Al buried his face in Ed's chest, shuddering every once in a while. Every time he did another cat would appear.

Edward slowly settled Al onto the bed, beneath the fluffy blankets, and held him while he shook, he could feel Draco behind him, barely touching him, he wished his lover would hug him, touch him, something. He felt like Al's sadness was sucking his strength away.

Draco looked over, and draped an arm around Ed's hips, kissing his slender throat. Al's soft sobs filled the quiet room, finally ebbing away as he fell, exhausted, into sleep.

Edward sighed, "He's so...god...we're too alike, he and I." He whispered, making sure not to wake Al, "I was...just like this...I sat on his porch all night in the rain..." He shuddered, "I need new bandages..."

Draco pulled Ed's pajama shirt up, seeing bloody bandages, and pulled clean ones from the bedside table. He wanted to ask Edward about Roy, about how it happened, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words, to make his lover hurt, so he asked about Al instead. "What did Potter do exactly?" He paused. "Well, I know what Potter's done recently, but what was the breaking point?"

Edward sighed, disentangling himself from Al, but his brother whimpered, and he quickly tugged him back into his arms, smiling sadly, "I don't know. Al said something about Potter kissing her, but I'm not sure who 'she' is. So I don't actually know..." He sighed, Al's arms wrapped around him, pushing on his side, "Those will have to wait until morning."

Draco sighed, too, putting the bandages away. "I know who it is..." he grumbled. "Ginny Weasley. Potter told me he was stringing Alphonse out until he could win her over."

Edward shivered, "Ah..." He murmured, his chest ached with phantom memories, and he kept his gaze locked securely on Draco. "You're...you never ask much...about before..."

"I figure you don't want to talk about it." Draco shrugged awkwardly, laying back down. "You don't ask about Pansy either...though she can't compare to what I know that bastard did to you."

Ed sighed, "If you want to know I'll tell you...just...be sure you really want to know first." Edward said, Al's grip tightened on him, and he hissed in pain.

Draco detached Al's fingers from Ed's side, lost in thought. "I think...I think I want to know."

Edward's expression relaxed as soon as Al's hand was moved, "Where should I start, what do you want to know?" He asked, eyes shadowed in the dim light.

"I want to know why you look so scared all the time," Draco whispered, trying to control his growing anger. "How you recognized the signs of what was happening with Al. How it ended for you."

"I..." Edward pulled free of Al's grasp again, and this time Al didn't complain, too deeply asleep to notice. "I get scared because...I don't like being reminded of my loss of humanity. I was...I was like a dog..." He said, shoulders hunched, Al's hand quested out, and he took it in his flesh hand, "He had complete control, anything he said went, if I so much as left a light on too long I'd find myself tied down...he'd drip wax on me, or bite me, or...whip me...or something." Ed sighed, rubbing Al's fingers, "As to how I...noticed it happening with Al... he looked like I felt all those months...like a dog." He closed his eyes, rubbing Al's hand more, "He was pulling away from people he knew, looking to Harry before answering any questions..."

Draco clenched his eyes shut, hearing Al whimper in his sleep. Draco was taking shuddering breaths, trying to calm himself down, but he could imagine it, could see Ed tied down and frightened, with that wanker standing over him. He bit into a pillow to stop from making any sound.

"What else...?" Ed mumbled, thinking, "Ah...I suppose it's that I...I hope never to feel that way again, like I have no other options...no other choices, because there's always a choice...you wanted to know how it ended, right?" Ed asked, turning his head to look at Draco.

Draco willed his teeth to unlock from the pillow. "Y-Yeah...how did it end?"

Edward stared at the ceiling so Draco couldn't see his face, "He...he brought someone else home. Some kid...and I...I couldn't stand to see it happen, I'll admit, it was more that I was jealous, but when I protested...he beat me. He broke three of my ribs, and burned me...the kid looked scared, and ran, I think that's what made him freak out worse..." Edward took a deep calming breath, "He said something about...me being childish..." He was struggling to stay normal, to sound normal, "He said I was worthless, and played out, that he was tired of me, and he threw me out the door, I didn't leave though, I sat on his porch...it was storming...I stayed there all night...I don't know why, I guess...I was being irrational, maybe I thought I was really worthless..." He fiddled with the bracelet on his flesh wrist, "I had nowhere else to go...Al was beside me, he was armor then..."


	70. Recuperate IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: Apparently I now need a new partner to cowrite with me, if you're interested, please PM me, or review here saying "Interested" and I'll reply, I promise.  
As you probably know, this is rather urgent, it does not, however, require you to have read every chapter, simply to be at least mildly skilled at writing Draco, and Alphonse. And willing to do a lot of reading, because we have books 2, 3, and 4 finished, so you'll need to read them. Please, please contact me. We can do a sample write and see how it works out.

Chapter 70: Recuperate.

Draco stared for a while, stared at nothing, and then he was ripping apart the pillows, feathers flying everywhere, and he wanted to scream, but he couldn't. All he could do is lay there and seethe, hate the man that had broken his lover.

Edward tilted his head down, looking at the mess of feathers, and the reason he'd looked away was suddenly clear, Ed was crying. Tears streaming down his face, his throat, into the collar of his shirt.

Draco grabbed him, practically ripping him from Al, but Alphonse kept sleeping. He pressed Ed's face into his chest, holding him. "Don't cry." His voice sounded desperate, even to his own ears.

Edward's lips curved in a small smile, "I can't seem to help it..." He whispered, "I don't know why I am, I...I..." He choked, holding back sobs, "I just...Alphonse didn't deserve this...any of this..."

"Neither did you," Draco whispered. "Neither of you deserved any of what you've had to go through." Draco pressed his face in Ed's hair.

Edward swallowed another sob, hands buried in Draco's clothes, "I didn't?" He mumbled, "I've done so much...ruined so many people's lives..." His tears were soaking Draco's shirt, "I...I can't even stop crying, I am worthless..."

"You're not worthless!" Draco's voice was hard. "You don't...look at me!" He forced Ed's eyes up. "Look at me, look at how you've changed me..."

Edward's eyes locked on Draco's, filled with tears, and pain, and guilt, "You're not coming home with me, are you?" He whispered, seeing the sadness deep in Draco's gaze, "Because of your mother."

Draco closed his eyes. "I...I don't know, Ed." He shuddered. "But I know I can't let her die."

Edward sighed, fresh tears pouring down his cheeks, "I may have changed you...but he changed me more..." He whispered, "Stay, take care of her." He closed his eyes, "Look, mom...look what he made me...do you see?"

Draco grit his teeth. "I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone..." he whispered. "How the hell am I supposed to be strong enough when you're not here?"

Edward sighed, pulling his mind from his mother, "You're strong, Draco...you can do it..." He wished Draco wouldn't he wanted him to be a coward, to give up, and come with him, but he could never stand the guilt of being the cause of that.

Draco looked away, staring at the mess of feathers and the shivering Alphonse. "...Right." Al let out a quiet wail.

Edward bit his lip, and lay back down, allowing Al to cling to him, though it hurt, "He was like this when we were little...if there was a storm...or he was sick...he couldn't sleep without me..." Ed muttered, "He was afraid of lightning...thunder..."

"Potter's dead in the morning," Draco grumbled. Al kicked out, whimpering. "Do you think he's having a nightmare?"

"Maybe..." Ed muttered, gripping Al's shoulder, and shaking him, "Al...Al, wake up..."

Al cried out, convulsing, and his eyes flew open, wide with fear. "B-Brother...it was just a dream, right?" he asked, voice frantic. "All of it was a dream!"

Edward winced, "Al..." He whispered, pulling his little brother close.

"Say it was a dream," Al wailed, clinging to Edward. "Please, Brother...I...I love him..."

Edward gritted his teeth, head flying back, "Ow...ow...ow shit!" He was bleeding profusely now, but he refused to make Al let go.

Al's teary eyes widened, and he let go, crying harder as Draco pushed Ed's shirt up again. "Come on, we're changing these."

Edward pushed him off, pulling Al back to him, "No, Al, it's alright. Don't...don't cry..."

Al buried his face in Ed's neck. "B-But you're bleeding...You're bleeding..."

"Eh, what's a little blood, huh Al?" Ed whispered, trying to laugh, "Don't cry, alright?"

Al wiped his eyes, trying to calm himself. "Brother...it hurts so much...I feel like I'm dying..."

"You're not dying, it's...you'll be alright, Al, it just takes time." Edward murmured, glancing over his shoulder at Draco.

Draco was twirling his wand in his fingers, glaring angrily at it as he imagined shoving it down Potter's throat.

"Shh..." Ed whispered soothingly as Al's sobs grew in volume.

Al clung to Ed, shoulders shaking as he cried, and Draco set in for the night, knowing he would stay up the entire time.

Al's fingers were pressing so hard on Edward's sides and back they were leaving bruises, but he didn't say anything, even as his blood dripped down his side and began to soak the sheets and blankets beside him.

Draco noticed the blood, and hissed, knowing no matter how he tried Ed wouldn't go of his little brother. "Ed..."

"...'m fine." Ed said, if Al hadn't been holding onto him he would've been swaying. Edward's eyes fluttered, his skin paling.

Al blinked his eyes, pulling away to see his hand soaked in blood. He screamed, jerking further down the bed, and Draco pinned Ed's arms down. "I'M CHANGING THEM!"

Edward's eyes widened, and he thrashed in Draco's grip, panic in his eyes, "No! Get off! Don't touch me!"

Draco released Ed's arms immediately. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Edward shuddered, and sat up slowly, pulling his knees to his chest, trying to quell the panic, and fear, "It's alright..."

"Come on, shirt off," Draco instructed, trying to keep his voice steady, while Al stared with horror at the blood on his hand. "Please."

Edward swayed, and pulled the pajama shirt off, "Crap..." He whimpered, looking at his side, the piece of metal had ripped through the bandages, it was twisted through the material.

"Al, can you calm down enough to help me?" Draco asked, and Al nodded, shuffling closer and pulling gently at the bandages.

Edward hissed, "Stop." He insisted, "Stop, it's stuck."

"Brother, we have to get it unstuck!" Al whispered, voice hoarse from crying.

Ed shook his head, "Just...leave it." He said, swaying.

"Edward," Draco growled. "You're about to pass out."

"No...'m not..." Ed whispered, eyes drooping.

Draco pressed a hand to Ed's back, while Al's fingers worked carefully at Ed's bandages, finally managing to pull them from the metal.

Ed's eyes closed, and he slumped back against Draco, twitching.

Al cleaned the blood, sniffling, and wrapped clean bandages around his brother's torso. "I'm sorry..."

Edward winced, back arching, "...it's fine...Al..." He gasped out eventually, he forced himself to calm down, and his back relaxed.

Draco rubbed circles into his lover's back, while Al laid down, resting his cheek on Ed's thigh. He pulled the cat plushie against his chest.

Edward leaned his head back on Draco's shoulder, shivering, he yawned.

Draco sighed. "Get some sleep, both of you," he ordered.

Edward smacked him, "Haven't you learned by now not to boss us around?" He joked, but he curled beneath the blankets none the less.

Al clung to Ed's leg with one arm, stuffed cat in the other, and tried to fall back asleep.

"Good night Al...Draco..." Ed yawned again, and, after hitching his leg over Draco's body, he fell asleep.

Al whimpered, eyelids heavy, and Draco set in to watch over them for the night.

Edward woke hot and sweaty the next morning, eyes cracking open slightly, "Uhg..." He grimaced, licking his dry lips, an trying to sit up. But Al was wrapped tight around him, and Draco had slumped over sideways in the night.

Draco blinked, having managed to sleep only for a half hour at the most, and groaned. "You're sweaty," he complained. "Gross."

Edward bit Draco's shoulder, grimacing, "Your fault." He grumbled, kicking the blankets down off his body, and slowly peeling Al's arms off his waist.

Al rolled over, cheeks and eyes swollen from the remnants of his tears. Draco watched him carefully, having woken Al from another nightmare earlier. "He...looks a little better..."

Edward sighed, finally breaking free of the blankets and bedding, and scooting to the edge of the bed, "Yeah...he does..." He said, but he didn't sound convinced.

"You don't think it will last, do you?" Draco sighed. "Well...at least he's okay now..."

"Nah..." Edward murmured, placing a cold metal hand on Draco's shoulder, "It seems we've been given a shower, I'm gonna rinse off."

"Want me to join you?" Draco murmured back, taking that metal hand and pressing the cold digits to his lips.

There was longing in Edward's eyes, he wanted it, oh how he wanted it, his eyes flicked to Al, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"He's sleeping, and if he wakes up we can be out here in a flash," Draco told him.

Edward looked skeptical, but he nodded slowly, and stepped through the door into the bathroom, watching Draco follow.

Draco slid his pajamas from his thin, pale form, closing the door with his foot. The bathroom didn't hold a shower, just a bathtub, and he twisted a knob, watching it fill with water.

Golden eyes watched the water level increase, and he dropped his clothing to the floor, and slid his automail foot into the tub, and lifted his achy body over the edge.

Draco helped him, climbing after him, and sighed as he slid into the water. "Bloody hell..." he murmured happily.

"What?" Ed asked, they were facing each other in the large tub, the cool water flowing behind Draco's back.

"Feels nice." Draco could feel his muscles relax, toes fluttering against Ed's leg.

Ed yawned, "I guess so...yeah..." He muttered, stretching his flesh leg out so it rested against Draco's hip. He unbraided his hair, pulling it up into a messy bun before it could get too wet.

Draco opened one grey eye a crack, hand running along Ed's leg. "Your hair has gotten long," he noted.

"Yeah, I haven't cut it in a long time." Ed mumbled, shivering.

"Long hair looks good on you though," Draco murmured. "I can't imagine you with short hair."

Edward chuckled quietly, "Well...I have pictures...from when I was young, at Granny Pinako's house." He shrugged, "I...just stopped cutting it when mom died..."

Draco's hand never stopped running across Ed's skin. "Still can't imagine it..." He laughed softly.

Edward twitched, his knee lifting up a bit, splashing water against the side of the tub, he leaned his head back, holding his body up with his arms.

Draco's hand moved with Ed, and he sunk down in the water, blowing bubbles slowly. "Can I kill Potter?" he muttered when he resurfaced.

Ed shook his head, his bun nearly hitting the water, "That wouldn't make Al feel better..." He grimaced, "Besides, if anyone gets to kill him it's me." He maneuvered his hand behind him to turn the tap off, and his automail clinked off the edge of the bathtub.

Draco grunted, sinking again and not resurfacing for a while. He was mad again, mad at Potter, but mostly mad at Roy Mustang, for all he'd done to his lover. Wanker better hope I don't see him again.

Ed leaned forward, there was still sweat running down his neck and throat, the loose strands of his hair were sticking to his face, "Hey..." He murmured, pushing his bangs back from his face again.

Draco slid up from the water, rubbing his eyes. "What?" he muttered.

"You look really upset." Ed observed, blinking, the bathtub increased slightly in size and he sank deeper in the water, sighing, "I get the feeling it's not just about Al...how's the mission going?"

"Not well," Draco admitted, forehead creasing as he frowned. "It...it's pretty much impossible...and I'm running out of time." He shuddered.


	71. Impossible

Chapter 71: Impossible

Edward face fell, "...Yeah...you...I'm still going to stop you." He whispered.

Draco looked away. "I already told you that's fine." He wanted to say I'd rather you kill me than him, but he remembered last time he'd mentioned death.

"I won't kill you. I'll take you captive." Edward's voice was entirely serious, "I won't let you die, it's like quitting."

"You might not have a choice." Draco's voice was hard. "I have to kill him. And once I do no one will give me mercy. Who I have to kill..." He sighed, trailing off.

"I already know who you're supposed to kill, and I told you, I'm not going to let you." Ed growled, grabbing Draco's shoulders and slamming their lips together.

Draco hissed, turning and pressing Ed against the side of the tub. The water waved out around them, splashing on the floor, but Draco didn't notice, biting at Ed's lips.

"No, not this time!" Edward snarled, shoving Draco back, pinning him against the side of the tub, his flesh hand wrapped around Draco's body, and two of his fingers pushing into Draco's body.

Draco hissed again, wincing. "Why do you get to top this time?" he growled.

"Because you're stupid!" Edward said, eyes narrowed, he stretched his fingers within Draco's body, the water around them had taken on an oily feeling, helping Edward's fingers slide deeper.

Draco bit back a moan, burying his teeth in Ed's shoulder. His hands cupped Ed's backside, then one moved between them, stroking Ed's length.

"Well, you're daft.." he panted.

"Yeah well, I didn't purposely get myself into a mess." Edward winced when Draco's teeth drew blood from his shoulder, he grabbed the pale teen's legs, jerking them up, and burying himself in Draco's body in one sharp thrust. "Ah..." He moaned, gripping Draco's thighs.

Draco gasped, choking on a moan, and gripped Ed's hair, tugging him down to kiss him almost violently. "Move," he demanded.

Edward thrust his hips up, clenching his eyes closed, "Fuck..." He whispered, body tense from pleasure, "You're so fucking tight..." He left bite marks all over Draco's pale throat.

Draco hissed, head flying back while his ankles twisted behind Ed's back. "M-More," he ordered, but he wouldn't admit he was pleading, begging, no matter how much he was.

Edward gripped Draco's hips tighter, lifting them, and slamming forward, the water splashed out of the tub onto the floor, but Edward didn't care. "It's hard...in...here!" Ed complained, but even as he spoke the tub was reshaping itself to make it easier.

Draco's fingers dug into Ed's back, toes curling in pleasure as Ed was buried, barely noticing the tub change. He let out a moan, breath coming in sharp pants. "Ed...Edward..."

"I...love you...so...stop being dumb..." Ed grunted, thrusting hard and deep into Draco's slender body, he leaned down again, nipping at Draco's collar bone.

"Y-You're the dumb one," Draco choked out, shivering as Ed hit something inside him. "S-Shit!"

"I'm not a death eater." Ed whispered in Draco's ear, showing his hurt, his anger, his pain, in every hard thrust, every buck of his hips, each time he slid deeper into Draco's body.

"Y-Yeah but you're screwing with one-" Draco's words cut off as he voiced a loud moan. "M-Must have a…death wish…"

Ed grimaced, biting harder at Draco's throat, his hair slipped bit by bit from its confines, and he felt it tumble down his back, hitting the water, "Why does...everyone...say that?" Ed grunted, he angled to hit that place within his lover again, eyes narrowed, focused on Draco's face.

Draco writhed, unable to help it, expression twisting with pleasure. He could hardly remember what they were talking about. "You're just...fiery..." he panted.

Edward raised a golden eyebrow at him, "F-fiery?" He questioned, he felt in control, nearly free, dominating Draco, it was...it was liberating in a way, to hold Draco's pleasure in his hands. He stopped, fully buried in Draco's body, effectively trapping Draco against the edge of the tub, where he couldn't move.

Draco twitched, howling. "Yes, fiery, now move, you git!" he snarled, squeezing Ed's shoulders with talon-like fingers.

Edward leaned down, narrowed golden eyes locked with Draco's cool grey, "No."

Draco growled, low in his throat, an almost desperate noise. "Why the hell not?"

"I don't want to." Ed said, smirking.

"I hate you!" Draco howled, slamming the heel of his feet against Ed's back. His eyes were lethal.

"Well, I hate you too!" Ed growled back, his hands reached back, clasping around Draco's heels, it was then that his true strength showed through, he knew that Draco couldn't move if he wanted to, and it felt...it felt good.

Draco snarled, inches from Ed's face. "Don't just sit like that! MOVE!"

"Make me!" Ed snarled back, nose touching Draco's. "You hold my life in your hands, Draco!" Ed cried suddenly, pulling Draco's ankles back further, "Now I hold your pleasure in mine."

Draco leaned forward, snapping at Ed's lips, biting the skin. "You git! You hold my life too!"

Edward felt the skin break on his lips, blood trickled down his chin, and he released Draco's ankles to grab the taller teen's wrists, "Not like that." Ed whispered, voice dangerous, "Not like this! You don't know what you're doing to me!" He screamed suddenly, blood dripping on Draco's chest, diluting in the water like ink stains.

Draco stared, feet hitting Ed's back weakly, almost tortured. "I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry!"

"But you're not." Ed said back, suddenly deathly calm, "You're not sorry." He pulled back and slammed into Draco so hard he was sure the younger teen saw stars. He heard a whimper break from Draco's lip, and leaned down, smearing his own blood across the pale skin in kisses, "I'm weak again...weak...Draco, weak for you!"

Draco threw his head back again, choking on his breath. It hurt, damn, it did, but it was a good pain, and he was pressing back on Ed's thrusts, whimpering. He'd never felt quite so helpless, but it was enjoyable.

Edward continued that way for a bit, panting, his eyes on Draco's bloody skin, he bit Draco's throat, and the pale teen's blood mingled with his, then as suddenly as he'd started moving again, he stilled. "This is how you make me feel, Draco."

"Please," Draco whispered. He couldn't believe he was saying it. "Please, Ed."

"Please what, Draco?" Edward asked, eyes boring into Draco's, "Don't you see? Don't you understand that I have no control around you?"

Draco started shivering. "You have all kinds of control," he hissed. "Fuck me."

"No! This isn't about fucking, Draco! Don't you..." Ed's face fell, "Don't you want to make love to me?" He twitched.

Draco's eyes widened. "O-Of course I do, Ed, I didn't mean..." He choked.

Edward slammed into Draco again, knees aching, "You control me now..." Ed whispered in Draco's ear, blood smearing the snowy lobe, "Even now...even when I'm broken down to this...even when thoughts of him dominate my mind, and make me shake, you're always there...why...? WHY?" Ed's mouth quivered, and his huge golden eyes stared into Draco's, the oily water swirled around their bodies, and Al sniffled in the other room.

Draco hissed, closing his eyes, and connected his lips with Ed's, kissing him into silence. He could taste blood, feel it drip into his mouth, but he kept kissing, trying to give Ed his answer as he came with a loud cry.

Edward stiffened inside Draco, and came with tears streaming down his face, "Why...? why...?" He whimpered, "I'm sorry...oh Draco...I'm sorry..."

Draco shook his head, trying to calm his breathing. He felt helpless, finally understanding how Ed must feel everyday. "Don't...don't cry..." His voice was hoarse.

"Don't tell me what to do..." Ed whispered sadly, pulling slowly out of Draco, his hair clung in spirals on his wet skin.

Draco shifted in the oily water, wincing, and pulled Ed against his chest. "Okay," he whispered back.

Blood trickled slowly down Ed's chin, and as he leaned out of Draco's embrace the door to the bathroom slid open a crack, a single silvery eye peered through, Edward flushed scarlet, jumping so hard he fell out of the tub backwards.

Al squealed, closing the door, and Draco climbed carefully out of the tub to help his lover off the floor. "Come on, let's get cleaned up." As he spoke the oil returned to water.

Edward rubbed the back of his head, and sat up slowly, before slipping back into the water, and scrubbing the oil from his skin, "God...poor Al...seeing that..." He blushed darker, and sighed, his hair floating across the water, "I...I really am sorry, for doing that...I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it," Draco mumbled, trying not to remember the feelings. He leaned in, as if to kiss his lover, but instead swiped the blood from Ed's lips.

Edward stared, "I..." He nodded, "Alright." He ducked his head under the water, scrubbing the oil from his body and hair.

Draco ducked under with him, resurfacing and taking a deep breath as he climbed out, toweling off and pulling his pajamas back on. He leaned over the edge of the tub, watching Ed.

Bubbles escaped Ed's lips, then he broke the surface, more blood streaming down his chin, "Fuck...gotta...do something about this...Al's gonna flip."

Draco stood again, walking back into the room to grab his wand, passing a blank looking Al on his way back to the bathroom. "Here." He tapped Ed's lip with the tip of his wand, stopping the bleeding. "Sorry about biting your lip like that..."

Ed shrugged, "I've done worse to you." He said, feeling it, it hurt. He lifted his fingers to press them on either side of the bite he'd left on Draco's throat, barely visible, he sighed, "I...I guess I just wonder sometimes...why people treat us the way they do...? I mean...we're submissive, bottoms, not animals..."

Draco frowned, ducking his head. "I know you're not an animal." He held out a hand to help Ed from the tub.

Edward shivered, and pulled his pajama bottoms on, leaving the bloody top, and glancing down at the already soaked through bandages, "I'm getting really sick of this."

Draco winced. "Let's check on Al, and I'll change them."

Ed nodded, cracking his neck and gathering the soaked strands of hair to the nape of his neck, and twisting it so it would stay. "Alright..." He walked through the door into the main room slowly, his lip might not be bleeding but it was swollen and the cut was visible, "Hey Al..." Ed murmured.

Al looked up, eyes still blank. "Hi, Brother. I'm sorry I opened the door." He played with the bed sheet, voice emotionless.

Edward sat beside him on the bed, water dripping from his hair, he ran his fingers through Alphonse's short hair, ruffling it, "It's alright, we didn't scare you, did we?" He asked, concerned.

"You two were screaming...and bleeding." Al kept staring down. "Like...me." He shuddered. "Why, Brother?"

"What?" Ed asked, blinking, "I don't understand what you mean, Al..." His eyebrows pulled down, and licked his swollen lips.

"Screaming like it wasn't fun. And bleeding...like it was painful." Al shuddered, and let out a wail.

Edward grasped Al's shoulders, "No, we just got in an arguement, I was mad...it's fine, Al, I'm alright..."

Draco looked away, feeling guilty, while Al sniffled. "You...you should eat, Brother..."

"Alright." He'd do anything for Alphonse, anything. He stood up, "Will you be ok with Draco while I go get food for us?"

Al nodded, watching as Draco sat on the bed with a wince. Draco slid his pajama shirt off his body, tossing it at his lover. "You don't have a shirt, here."

Edward smiled, and pulled the shirt over his shoulders, but not before Al's eyes had swept over his chest and neck, the bandages were gone, the sweeping scars from Harry's spell advertised clearly, but it wasn't that which made Edward jerk the shirt onto his shoulders, it was the dark mark, branded into the back of his left shoulder, start against his skin.

Al stared, horrified. "Draco, you-what did you do to Brother?" His voice was panicked, already upset from Harry.

Draco looked up, expression clearly saying what did I do?

Edward's eyes widened, "No...no Al, you don't understand- wait!" But Al had launched himself at Draco.

Draco was on the ground before he knew what was happening, and Al was screaming, face angry. "DONT TAKE MY BROTHER!" he screeched, shaking Draco. "DONT MAKE HIM ONE OF THEM!"

Edward grabbed Al around the waist, dragging him off, "AL STOP!" He panted, "Stop!"

Draco grabbed Al's wrists, pinning them together. "Alphonse, listen, I'm not taking him anywhere!" he yelled over Alphonse's screams.


	72. Misunderstanding

Chapter 72: Misunderstanding.

Edward was struggling to hold Al still, but the teen's hands were clawing at the air, "What's wrong with you, Al? Why are you freaking out? STOP!"

Al burst in to tears. "H-He's going to take you away, that mark-" he wailed. "On your back. He made you one of them!"

Edward's eyes widened, his grip slackened, and his arms dropped, "...I..." He didn't know what to say, how to explain, he just stared blankly as Alphonse beat his fists on Draco's chest.

"G-Give him back!" Al cried, and Draco just let the fists hit him, because it was his fault anyway.

"ENOUGH!" Ed shouted, the sharp sound of flesh hitting metal alerted those who knew him to the alchemy he was preparing to perform, and arms of stone shot from the floor, pulling Alphonse off of Draco and holding him still. "Enough Al."

"Edward, stop," Draco muttered, as Al struggled. "He's already upset about Potter."

"I know that! So how will it help for him to hurt himself and you?" Ed snarled, before dropping to a crouch in front of Alphonse, taking his little brother's chin in his hand, "Alphonse...Al, calm down...tell me calmly what's making you do this, and I'll let you go if it still sounds logical."

Al's lower lip trembled. "That mark is the Death Eater's mark," he whispered. "H-Harry says all Death Eaters are evil, but I thought Draco was good, but now he's made you one, hasn't he?"

Edward shook his head, "Al...do you really think I'd do that?" He asked, locking eyes with his brother, keeping him calm.

Al hesitated. "N-No..." he admitted. "You wouldn't."

"Has Draco ever done anything to suggest he would do that?" Ed asked, face serious.

Al shook his head slowly. "I...I'm sorry." He was finally calming down. "But then...how did you get it?"

"In a situation none of us had control over. I can't tell you without putting you in danger, Al." Ed shivered, and clapped, touching the stone arms holding Alphonse, and leaned back on his heels, "Now, I'm going to get some food, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't hurt my boyfriend again."

Al flushed. "I'm fine!" Draco protested.

"And I won't attack him..." Al promised.

Edward stood up, buttoning his pajama shirt, and stepping toward the outside door, "I'll be back, and Draco...you're eating too, I hope you know."

Draco groaned, pressing his face in his knees. "Fine, whatever you say."

Edward closed the door behind him, and walked down the halls, deeper and deeper until he hit the kitchens.

Al and Draco sat in an awkward silence for a while. Draco was wallowing in guilt, images of Voldemort flashing through his head, of Ed's broken expression after, of how he'd been unable to do anything.

"What happened, Draco?" Al finally whispered.

Draco shuddered. "The Dark Lord...he marked your brother. Claimed him as his pet."

Al stared, just stared, and it was too much, all of it: having to crouch on his knees in the dirty bathroom and have Harry force himself down his throat, watching Harry kiss Ginny, and now, now his Brother was in danger, serious danger. He could hear someone screaming, but he didn't realize it was coming from his own mouth.

Edward stretched as he carried the large basket of food from the kitchens, Dobby was hurrying behind him, carrying butter beers, and Edward smiled as he stopped in front of the room of requirement, the door appeared, and he opened it. "OW! " He felt like his eardrums had ruptured.

Draco slammed his hands over Alphonse's mouth, trying to halt the screams. Al's eyes were wide with horror, and stress, while Draco's were filled with guilt. "Alphonse, shush!"

Edward dropped the basket, running into the room, and grabbed Al, pulling him into his arms, "Al! Al, what's wrong?"

Dobby fluttered around, worried, while Al clung to Ed like a life support. "I HATE IT HERE!" he screeched. "I want to go home, Brother! Let's go home!"

Edward's face twisted in horrified sadness, "We can't...we can't Al..." He said quietly while Dobby set the food inside and bowed his way out, huge green eyes on Draco, "Shh, Al, shh..." Edward's eyes lifted to Draco's face as Dobby left, "What did you say? What happened?"

Draco looked away. "I just...nothing." Al wailed louder, sounding frightened.

Ed set Al on the bed, grabbing Draco by the front of his shirt, "What. Did. You. Say?" He gritted.

"I...told him who marked you," Draco admitted quietly, watching Al shake violently.

Edward's chest was heaving, "Why? Why does he have to worry more?" Ed gasped, releasing Draco, his arms wrapped around his chest, "I can't breathe..."

Draco scrambled around, finally finding a potion that had appeared and forcing it down Ed's throat to loosen it. "Breathe, Ed, breathe."

Ed collapsed, landing on his knees, he choked on the potion, "I can't...I...I..." He whimpered.

"DAMMIT!" Draco screamed, throwing the potion bottle against the wall. Al jumped, then wiped his eyes, trying to stop his panicking. He gripped Ed's hands, tugging on them. "Brother, Brother, look at me..."

Edward looked into Al's eyes, "Al...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Al shook his head. "None of this is your fault..."

"I...I should've been...stronger..." Ed panted, staring at the silver of Al's eyes, choking, "I...I'm sorry...I can't...protect you..."

"From what? Harry?" Al looked away. "That was my own fault. You tried."

"F-From anything!" Ed gasped, "I...I'm so...weak!" He shuddered, his flesh hand pulled free of Al's grasp, reaching for Draco.

Draco took it without thinking, thumb running over the digits. "You're not weak, Brother..." Al whispered. "It's my mistake."

Ed's breathing calmed slightly, "I love you, Alphonse...Draco..." He turned those shimmering golden eyes on his lover, "I love you..." He whispered, "I...I brought food..."

Al picked up a cookie from the plate Dobby had left, pressing it to his lips. He took a tentative bite, but only for Ed. His stomach was in knots but he forced a smile. "Good."

Ed shook his head, and curled his knees to his chest, pulling gently on Draco's hand, trying to get him to come closer.

Draco did so, arms curling around his lover. "The three of us can spend the day in here," he murmured. He didn't care at that moment that he was supposed to be working.

Ed nodded, "God, we're such a screwed up family..." He whispered, "I...I don't want to go home..."

Draco's eyes widened at being included in the word "family", while Al rubbed Ed's arm. "I know you don't want to..."

"Life sucks." Edward sighed, and leaned his head on Draco's chest, "I'm still kidnapping you, you know."

Draco grunted. "Whatever you say." Al ate his cookie somberly.

Ed wrapped an arm around Alphonse, pulling him closer, "I just...I don't know..."

Al stared at the cookie, deep in thought. "Brother...do you think Harry is sorry?" he asked suddenly.

Edward stiffened, "...I can't...I can't answer that, Alphonse."

"I love him..." Al whispered, sniffling. "What do I do if he apologizes? What if I'm not strong enough to walk away?"

Edward ran his fingers through Al's cropped hair, "Al...you're strong enough, Draco and I will be right there...always."

Draco nodded his agreement, but Al covered his face with his hands. "But he...he did so many things..." He shuddered, remembering two nights before, and he could still taste it. "I'm scared." He gagged, wanting to get rid of the taste.

Edward took Al's face between his hands, "Al, think of mom." He said, it was the first thought in his head, "Think of how strong she was, think of her taking care of us alone..."

Al blinked at his brother, shuddering once, but then it stopped. "Mom..." he echoed.

Ed nodded, "Mom." He sighed, "Remember how beautiful she was? You have her features..."

Al closed his eyes, remembering the way she'd always smiled, even with her last breath. "I miss Mom..."

"Me too, Al...me too." Ed mumbled, "I know I haven't done a very good job of taking care of you...and it was all she told us to do..."

Al looked up, barely noticing the way Draco's teeth snapped together. "Of course you have, Brother."

Ed's eyes flickered to Draco's face, "What's wrong?" He asked, worry in his eyes. He felt like he was being torn in two, it was between Al and Draco, he didn't know how to focus on both of them at once.

"Nothing." Draco rolled his eyes. "Just think you're daft, if you don't see the way you care for him."

"I know I care about him...but how is that...apartment...and I'm never home...and I'm not even an adult yet..." Ed eyebrows pulled down, "I..." I should do better... "I'll do better, I swear."

Al shook his head. "Shut up," he and Draco said at the same time.

"Brother, you're wonderful," Al added.

Ed laughed when they spoke, "Yeah yeah, alright..." He said, holding his hands up, "You two think I'm some kinda saint, really I'm just some kid trying to get by."

Al picked another cookie from the plate, holding it out. "Eat a cookie."

"Biscuit," Draco corrected.

Ed rolled his eyes, "I'm calling them biscuit-cookies I swear." He said, biting into one.

"This isn't a biscuit," Al murmured, looking confused.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Right, come back to me when you both learn to speak proper English."

Ed smacked Draco lightly, then rested his head on Al's shoulder, "Here, they're called Biscuits."

"Weird," Al muttered, biting into the cookie. "British people are crazy." Draco looked insulted.

Ed chuckled, "Yeah, but hey, so are we, right Al?" Ed stood up, sitting at a provided table and chairs, and digging through the basket, "I didn't know what to bring..." He muttered.

Draco moved to the table, looking in the basket. "Ah, crumpets." He grinned, eating one.

Ed burst out laughing, holding his stomach, he held up one of the objects, a biscuit to he and Al, a crumpet to Draco.

Draco glared at him, and Al smiled for the first time in months, and laughed. He hadn't laughed in a long time, and it felt good, really good, and he was rolling on the bed, giggling, unable to stop now that he'd started.

Ed laughed, and his smile widened, "This...this...is a biscuit!" He tried to explain to Draco, cracking up, eyes flickering to Al, happy that his brother was happy.

"That is not a biscuit!" Draco rolled his eyes at their stupidity. "That is a crumpet. Crumpet!"


	73. Closer

Chapter 73: Closer

Edward's laugh raised in volume, tears in his eyes, "Holy...shit...no...biscuit..." He panted, laughing.

Draco slammed the offending item on the table. "Ask anyone at school. ANYONE. They will tell you you're daft."

Edward grabbed Draco, laughing into his lover's shoulder, "I know! That's why it's f-funny!"

Draco rolled his eyes, but a smile was playing on his lips. Al was still giggling from the bed, his sides aching.

Edward kissed Draco's throat, then laughed again, "It feels...so...crazy...being here."

"In Britain?" Draco pressed his face in Ed's hair. "We're a wizarding world power, you know," he bragged.

Edward stopped, leaning back, "If you'd have said that to me a year ago I would've admitted you to a mental hospital." He said, grinning.

Draco hummed in reply, and Al rolled off the bed, joining them at the table and looking happy.

"These...crumpets..." Al snorted with laughter. "They're good."

Edward scraped jelly across his biscuit, and bit into it, "Yeah...crumpets." And that set them both off again.

Draco rolled his eyes at them both. "You two are the biggest gits I've ever met," he informed them, sounding grumpy.

Edward stared at him, "What?" He asked, wiping his eyes and finally biting his crumpet.

"Just what I said. You two are gits." He waved a cookie at them.

Edward leaned over, and bit the cookie out of Draco's hand, "I love you, crazy man."

Draco smiled, moving the cookie from Ed's mouth to kiss him. Al looked away. It made his heart twinge, but he would deal.

Ed licked a crumb from Draco's lips, then leaned back, and pulled more food from the basket, "Chips, Al?" He asked, grinning, holding out a plate of fries.

Al looked confused, then he grinned with knowledge. "Thank you," he answered, imitating Draco's accent.

Edward bit his lip, trying not to laugh more.

Al smiled at him while Draco glared.

Edward reached out, stroking the pale nape of Draco's neck, beneath the bottom edge of the taller teen's hair, "Lighten up."

Draco nipped at Ed's fingers. "I am," he grumbled, voice muffled.

"No you aren't." Ed waved the fingers in front of Draco's face, "You're being all grumpy."

Draco pulled Ed's fingers to his mouth, licking them, and Al's heart pulled again, his smile fading. "I'll be right back," he whispered, running out the door. He needed to walk around.

Edward made to stand up, but Al was already gone, "O-ok..." He murmured, shivering at Draco's touch.

Al realized as soon as he was out the door that he was still in his pajamas, but he couldn't bring himself to care, bare feet walking down the hall. His heart throbbed with pain, and he sniffled, forgetting the happiness of earlier. Harry...

Harry had parted with Ginny for awhile, he'd said it was to go to the loo, and as he rounded a corner, he spotted Alphonse ambling along in pajamas, and a sly smile split his features, "Alphonse."

Al felt his heart stop, and his breath caught. He felt as if someone had shoved a knife in his ribs at the sight of those emerald eyes, belonging to the one he loved. "G-Go away..."

"What? But Al, you still owe me." Harry smirked, "Come on, come back with me."

"I don't owe you anything," Al hissed. "What you made me do was vile, and you cheated on me!"

"I'd have had to be committed to you to cheat Alphonse, you only assumed, don't you want me?" Harry's smirk widened, "Come back to me."

Al's eyes widened with pain, and his feet were stepping forward. He didn't know what he was doing, but soon he was standing inches from Harry, chin tilted and lips begging to be kissed.

Harry grinned, "Ah, I knew you would, Al." He leaned down, pressing his lips to Al's, lips still curved in a smirk.

Back in the room Edward pulled away, "Look, this doesn't feel right, I have to...make sure he's ok." Ed mumbled, stepping out the door, and looking down the hall, Al hadn't gotten far, he was standing next to Harry, looking up at him, their lips touching.

And then Al's teeth were out, latching on to Harry's lips, and ripping, tearing. He'd never been one for violence, but as soon as Harry had kissed him he'd gone from sad to mad, blood dripping from his mouth. He glared at Harry, silver eyes wild, and spat the blood at Harry's feet.

"Go to hell," he hissed.

Harry's hand swung back, eyes narrowed, but the floor around him morphed into bars, a cage blocking him from Al, and Edward stalked forward like a lion on the hunt. And angry lion. He placed a hand on Al's shoulder, and looked through the bars at Harry, "If you ever, and I mean ever, touch my brother again, I will kill you slowly. I've done it before, I can do it again."

Al looked up at Ed's face, blood still on his chin. "Brother..." he whispered, and he looked almost guilty, but it was soon replaced with pride. "Goodbye, Harry."

Edward smiled down at Alphonse, wiping blood off Al's chin, he turned, and pulled Al back to the room of requirement, clapping once, he touched the wall and the bars vanished, Harry stood in the empty hall, hand over his bleeding lips.

"What did I just do?" Al asked, sounding shocked, but happy. "Brother, I bit him!"

"Shame you bit his mouth." Ed said, chuckling as the door to the room close behind them.

Draco looked up, confused at the bright, slightly evil, and almost Ed-like grin on Al's face. "Do I want to know what you did?" If it made Al look evil, it must be bad.

Edward flopped on the bed, grinning, "You...you shoulda seen Potter's face!" He exclaimed.

"I bit him," Al told Draco, and Draco looked shocked.

"Impressive," he complimented.

Edward leaned forward, touching Draco's throat, "We seem to have a habit of that."

"Must run in the family with you two," Draco told him, smirking, and Al hugged the kitty plushie from the night before against his chest.

"Eh, maybe." Ed shrugged, "But when Al bit him...he looked so fucking shocked, it was great!"

Draco snickered. "Wish I could have seen that one."

"Yeah, me too." Ed said wistfully, patting Al on the shoulder, "What gave you that idea, anyway?"

"I don't know," Al replied honestly. "I...almost gave into him...but then he was kissing me, and I was really, really mad." He scowled. "I've never been more mad. And then I was biting him."

"You bit dad once." Ed recalled, grinning.

"I did?" Al's eyes widened. "I don't remember."

"You were really little." Ed said, shrugging, "It was just the once."

"It really does run in the family," Draco grumbled.

"You bit me too." Ed shot back at Draco.

Draco glared. "So? Marks of possession."

Edward smacked him, "What did I tell you about that? I'm not an object!"

Draco's glare increased, and he snatched Ed's wrist. "Just because you're not an object doesn't mean you're not mine!"

Edward's eyes narrowed, "I don't belong to you!" Ed growled, "I don't belong to anyone, I'm a human being!" He clarified, "I've explained this to you already." He tried not to think about the day with the straps, "Iamyoursandonlyyours There, I said it." His own words rang through his mind.

Al ate a cookie awkwardly as silence rang in the room. Draco stared at the wall, remembering the same thing. "Whatever..." he finally grumbled.

Edward pulled his wrist free of Draco's grip, and leaned back on the bed, "You are so fucking confusing."

"So are you," Draco countered, eyebrows pulling together. His head was filling with bad thoughts. Only a month left...

Edward's hand slipped out, grabbed Draco's wrist, and pulled him onto the bed, "Yeah...I know."

Draco let himself be pulled, laying his head on Ed's lap, and shuddered. That line ran as a mantra through his head. One. More. Month.

Edward petted Draco's hair, running his flesh fingers through the platinum locks, trying to soothe the pale teen.

Al looked over, looking concerned, but Draco was closing his eyes, focusing on Ed, and only Ed.

The next week didn't go so well. Draco was losing even more weight, eyes always looking fearful. Whenever he saw Ed they moved together desperately.

Edward back ached from all the secret interactions, in bathrooms, and deserted classrooms, alcoves, the time was passing quickly, he felt so frantic, as if he couldn't get enough of his pale lover.

Draco's lips moved desperately against Ed's neck and to his ear. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, Edward, I love you..."

Edward whimpered, they were behind a tapestry in a hidden passage, and his back was scraping against the wall, "I love you too." He panted.

Draco shifted, rolling his hips, and hissed. "You're...not going to run like I want, are you?" he asked sadly.

Edward winced, head hitting the wall, "I...already told you...I'm going to stop you..."

Ed's legs were trapped firmly around Draco's waist. Draco bared his teeth, nipping at Ed's neck. "I want you safe."

"Fuck you!" Ed growled, "I want you safe too!" He said back, suppressing a moan.

"Don't worry about me," Draco hissed, thrusting forward. "Worry about you and Alphonse."

Edward grimaced, panting, "No. You're part of...our...family!" He hissed back.

Draco's eyes widened, and he choked back a moan as he came, filling his lover.

Edward bit his lip, clinging tighter to Draco, one hand on his own neglected erection, "Fuck..."

Draco batted Ed's hand away, resting Ed's feet on the floor, then dropped to his knees, taking Ed into his mouth and sucking hard.

Edward moaned, he couldn't help it, he raised a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle the sounds.

Draco's hand ran up Ed's thigh, free hand curling around the base of Ed's member. He took more into his mouth, wanting to pleasure Ed, please him, maybe receive a ghost of a smile in return.

Edward's automail fingers buried themselves in Draco's hair, "Ah...Draco..." He moaned quietly, legs shaking.

Draco's hand left Ed's thigh, two fingers pressing into Ed's cum-slicked entrance and jamming into his prostate. He winced slightly at the pull on his hair.

Edward nearly cried out in shock, he choked on his breath, it was so sudden, and he felt so exposed, half naked in the hidden passage, his pants around one ankle, Draco's fingers inside him, nearly too exposed, adrenaline coursed through him, and he clenched around Draco's fingers, "I'm c-co-Ah..." He tried to warn.

Draco pulled Ed deeper, feeling his lover hit the back of his throat. He sucked as fast as he could, fingers thrusting relentlessly.

Edward cried out, his uniform shirt clinging to his sweaty chest, "Ah..." he arched into Draco's mouth, whimpering.

Draco twisted his fingers, slamming them back into Ed's prostate, and stared up at Ed with silver eyes, letting Ed arch as much as he wanted.

Edward finally came, hunching over Draco's head, lip between his teeth, twitching, "Ah...crap..." He muttered, "We missed potions..."

Draco pulled his mouth away, licking his lips to capture the last remnants of Ed's essence. "Is that really such a loss?" he murmured. "Considering what we did instead?"

"N-no..." Ed muttered, shuddering, he dragged at his pants, pulling them back on, and buttoning them. He knelt beside Draco, wrapping his arms around the teen, "I love you."

Draco wrapped his arms around Ed's waist, leaning against the wall, and kissed along Ed's face desperately. "I love you too, Edward…" He hid his face in Ed's shoulder.

Edward sighed, and stroked Draco's hair, "Hey...we'll run, ok? At the end...I'll run away...but only with you at my side."


	74. Inescapable

Chapter 74: Inescapable.

"Yeah," Draco agreed automatically, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Before, before Ed, he had been proud of his mission, knew he'd be seen as a hero at the end, the Dark Lord's favorite. But Ed had opened his eyes, even if his golden lover didn't know it, and Draco knew now at the end he would be dead one way or another. At least if he completed the mission Ed and his mother would be safe.

Edward heard the disbelief in Draco's voice, he lifted Draco's chin, "No, you can't let yourself think negatively, if you think it can happen, then it can!" Ed insisted, "Believe it can happen, Draco..." He whispered sadly, before standing up, looking down at his dejected lover.

Draco looked almost confused when Ed left his arms, and he was silent for a few minutes. "Let me just...say it like this. If I'm alive at the end of the mission I'll leave with you."

Edward's strong shoulders slumped in defeat, "Alright...I'm not letting you die." He said, pulling his robes on, and then setting his book bag on his automail shoulder. "Did you want me to stay? Or are you busy again?"

"I should be busy," Draco admitted. "But I don't feel like it." He sighed, standing up and adjusting his trousers. "I suppose I shouldn't make you miss more class, though."

Edward shrugged, "It's not like I'm coming back." He said, stretching his flesh shoulder out, it ached where it had pushed against the wall, "So what do I need to pass classes for?"

Draco smirked softly, hands curling around Ed's waist and lips kissing along Ed's neck. "That's true," he murmured into Ed's skin.

Ed rolled his eyes, "So...maybe somewhere cooler than this...passage?" He asked, he was sweating, the heat had been steadily increasing since Ed's birthday, and now it was warm, to say the least.

Draco licked his lips, still tasting Ed's cum on his mouth. "We could go to the kitchens, get some pumpkin juice."

Edward's tongue joined Draco's on the pale lips, pulling one between his teeth, "Yeah...juice." He said, smiling secretively.

Draco smirked. "Come on, then, git," he whispered, laughing huskily.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed said, walking off, he pushed out from behind the tapestry, and headed down the hall.

Draco's hand cupped Ed's backside as they walked, squeezing over Ed's robes. "The elves will be happy to see you."

"They're always happy to see me." Ed said, shrugging, he brushed his fingers across Draco's spent crotch, "But then, so are you."

Draco pushed Ed against the wall, kissing him until his lover was breathless and grinding against him before he pulled away with a smirk, simply walking away again towards the kitchens.

"Oh no you don't!" Ed growled, dragging Draco back by the hem of his robes, he bit at his lover's throat, and licked across his fingers, "That's foul play, you know."

"I know," Draco agreed. "That's why I do it. Now, weren't you thirsty before?"

Ed rolled his eyes, "Bastard." He grunted, pushing passed Draco, and opening the doors to the kitchen, he still felt silly tickling the pear.

The house elves cheered around them, bustling over with enough food to feed a small army. "Ah, just some pumpkin juice, please," Draco protested, and Dobby handed him some.

"Thanks Dobby." Ed smiled, taking the glass Dobby held out, and swallowing long gulps of the orange liquid, and sighing afterward, it was hot in the kitchen too, due to the ovens working, and he watched Dobby's many hats bob through the crowds of elves to bring more juice, or crumpets.

"Want to go somewhere else?" Draco asked, noticing his lover's sigh. "Anywhere you want."

A few of the elves looked disappointed, "Nah, I'm fine." He rubbed his automail shoulder.

A female house elf tugged on Draco's robes, and he looked down to see her holding up a cake. "The young Malfoy looks upset."

His eyes widened, and he took that cake. "T-Thank you."

Ed blinked, the house elves gathered around, squeaking jokes, trying to cheer them up, a few of them brought Ed cupcakes, apologizing for not knowing his birthday, he cracked a smile.

Draco leaned over, pressing a kiss to Ed's hair. "Told you they would like seeing you," he murmured.

One of them squeaked happily when he took the small cake she'd handed him, then watched eagerly to see if he liked it.

Draco grinned as the elves patted the pair's legs, all with bright smiles as they stuffed them full of cake and pumpkin juice. "Eat up!"

Ed nodded obediently, and bit into the cake, trying not to grimace, his stomach felt like it was trying to devour him, and he set the cake down discretely.

Draco noticed, attuned to Edward's emotions, and nodded at the house elves, who scurried off. "Sit down."

Ed shook his head, his lips pressed together, he didn't want to open his mouth.

"Ah." Draco grimaced, tugging Ed from the kitchens quickly. "Bathroom."

Ed's stomach lurched, and he clenched his teeth, and swallowed convulsively, trying to hold it down.

Draco took him to a deserted bathroom and shoved him into a stall, pulling Ed's bangs from his face. Draco knew the stress he was causing was making Ed worse.

Edward hacked up everything he'd eaten that day, which wasn't much, stomach heaving, breathing hard through his nose in the intervals, "I swear...when I get home...I'm finding out what the fucking hell this is..." Ed grunted, leaning back from the toilet and snagging the pull chain to flush it.

"I think stress is the main cause..." Draco murmured, looking worried as he pulled the sweaty Ed against his chest, pressing into his back.

Ed choked on bile for a second, but managed to swallow it down, "It's been going on, on and off, for months..." He muttered, "I've never read about anything like this."

"Me neither," Draco whispered, brushing Ed's bangs back again. He couldn't imagine Ed having to fight the Death Eaters like this... "Are you sure you won't run?"

"I'm sure." Ed said, turning his eyes on Draco, "Not unless you're running with me." He jerked forward, hacking bile into the toilet, face twisting at the taste.

Draco winced. "Do you want me to pull Al out of class? Every time you've seen him this week you've perked up considerably."

"No, one of us should pass." Edward was exaggerating, he was probably passing most of his classes, he had just missed a lot. "Let's just...I don't know..."

"Just what?" Draco thought. "Want to sit by the lake? Lunch is soon."

Edward's nose wrinkled at the thought of food, "Ew..."

"Ew," Draco agreed, feeling almost sick himself from all the cake.

Ed whimpered, holding his stomach, "How can you sit there...and not throw up watching?" He grimaced.

"I've gotten used to it," Draco told him. "Doesn't affect me anymore."

The alchemist wobbled to his feet, sighing, "Great, I vomit so much I've desensitized you." He grumbled, pushing the stall door open, "Let's go to the lake...and stay there..."

Draco nodded, not caring that the cabinet remained still broken, and took Ed's hand. "I don't care about this damn place anyway..."

Ed sighed, "I know..." He couldn't imagine coming to a school just to kill someone, but then, he'd gone other places to kill people...

Draco dropped his gaze, moving quickly through the halls. "Lake, then?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. The lake." Ed said, allowing Draco to pull him, "Wait, stop." Ed yanked his hand free, ducking into another bathroom.

Draco sighed, leaning against the door as the bell rang, hallways filling with bustling students. "You okay in there?"

Ed gagged, coughing, "I hate that I can't breathe..." He gasped, "I hate it."

"I know," Draco mumbled, watching Al approach. "Do you want Al? Yes or no?"

"Tell him...to eat first..." Ed muttered, pushing out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth, but it was too late, Al was right there, and probably knew exactly what was going on.

"Brother!" Al's concerned voice echoed in the bathroom. "You're sick again?"

Ed groaned, "Again puts out the notion that it went away, Al." He mumbled, scooting his feet across the floor slowly.

Al rolled his eyes, fixing Ed's robes. "You two are skipping lunch, aren't you? Me too."

"You should eat Al, I mean it!" Ed grumbled, pushing Al's hands away from his robes.

"It's not worth it," Al grumbled. "The Gryffindors attack me when you're not around."

"What?" Ed exclaimed, half the students in the hall paused on their way, "Fine, I'll sit with you, you need to eat, I mean, at least you can." He didn't mean to play the guilt card, but he wanted Al healthy.

Al looked hurt. "F-Fine, I'll eat okay ?" Draco rolled his eyes.

Ed sighed, "Al...you gotta keep your strength up, you might not feel like it, or want to, but you haven't had your body back for long, and you have to take care of it!"

"I know, I know," Al grumbled. "I just hate the glares."

"I...I know that feeling...remember in Youswell?" Ed said, trying to take Al's mind off of things, while leading him to the Great Hall.

"Yeah..." Al looked downcast, hardly noticing Draco's footsteps behind them. "They just...all think I'm crazy now."

"Why would they think you're crazy?" Ed asked, eyebrows pulling down, he settled Al at the Slytherin table, sitting beside him.

Draco sat on Ed's other side, slumping against the table and closing his eyes as he listened.

"For biting Harry..." Al whispered. "He...plays it up, acts innocent, and they believe him." He shuddered, teeth starting to chatter. "Like he did with me."

Edward wrapped an arm around Al's shoulders, "Hey, don't think about it, just eat, and we'll go sit by the lake."

Al offered Ed a tiny smile, picking up a turkey sandwich and biting into it. As soon as he did a Gryffindor passed, muttering "Look at him...bloody nancy, according to Harry. A mental one at that." Al sat down his sandwich, trying not to cry. It was the first time he'd been called a nancy, and it definitely didn't feel good.

Edward's hands slammed into the table, denting the thick wood, and he shot up from the bench, spinning, he had the Gryffindor by the robes in seconds, and his flesh fist pulled back, "What did you call my brother?"

"Brother, no!" Al cried, but Draco grinned, watching.

The Gryffindor tried to hide his fear. "Y-You heard me...he tried to bite Harry's face off because Harry wouldn't date him!"

"Ah, you small minded prick." Edward growled, "Al wouldn't date Harry in a million years." Ed's lips hit the teen's ear, "Stop spreading rumors about my brother, or I will hunt every one of you down and kill you."

Al tugged on Ed's robes, trying to pull him away. "Brother, it's alright, I don't care-"

"I-I'm not the only one who's saying it!" the boy protested. "Everyone knows its true!"

Edward's fist pulled back, slamming into the teen's face, breaking his nose, "It's. Not. True!" Ed shouted, "If I find out who else is saying it, they'll get the same as you!" Ed's knee slammed into the Gryffindor's stomach, winding him, he dropped him to the floor. "Anyone else wanna talk shit about my brother?"

Everyone in the hall looked away quickly, especially Harry, and Al tried to help the injured Gryffindor off the floor. The Gryffindor shoved him away, hard, sending him flying into the table and winding him, before the boy walked away.

Edward's teeth clenched, his body shook, Snape's hand touched his shoulder, and he shoved it off, spinning, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He knelt at Al's side, pulling his brother up, checking him over, "Are you alright, Al?"

Draco stood at that point, snarling at Snape and standing between the teacher and his lover. Al smiled weakly at Ed, nodding. "Don't worry about me," he gasped out.


	75. Between The Lines

Chapter 75: Between the lines.

"But you're hurt..." Ed murmured, touching Al's sides, then pulling him forward to touch his back, it was already blooming with a large dark bruise, "Dammit..." But a voice had whispered something across the hall,

"I bet Malfoy's fucking both of them."

Draco's wand was out in a flash, and he spun around. "Who said it?" he yelled. "I'm telling you now, I don't have the patience to take any rubbish from you people today!"

Edward pulled Alphonse to his feet, "Draco, let's get outta here." He shot Snape a glare that clearly said not to bother them. He grabbed a pail of ice from the table, and hurried Al out the door.

Draco hissed at everyone in the hall, swinging his wand back and forth. "Anyone gets near us again and they'll have me to answer to!" he threatened, following Ed and Al out of the hall.

Edward supported Alphonse down by the lake, then sat him down next to a tree, pulling the younger boy's shirt up, and inspecting the bruise, "This is gonna be cold." He warned, pressing a handful of ice, wrapped in his robes, to Al's back, "But it's gonna stop you from hurting as much later."

Al winced, shivering and pressing his face in his knees. "It's okay...I'm used to it." He heard Draco stomp to the other side of the tree.

"Use to it?" Ed asked softly, blinking, his automail pressed a little harder, trying to conserve ice, he lifted his flesh hand and brushed it through the short hairs at the base of Al's neck.

"I told you, they've been attacking me..." Al sighed. "I'm the outsider, the weird one, and Harry's the hero; the Boy Who Lived. It's easier for them to believe him."

Edward's breathing sped up, "That's it, I don't care what anyone says, you're taking me to Gryffindor tower, we'll get your stuff, you're staying in my dorms until the year ends, I'll tell McGonagall about it, I'll...I'll make sure that you won't have problems, oh God, Alphonse, Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

Al sniffled. "I didn't want to worry you, Brother. It's not important. I don't want to cause problems, I mean...as bad as the Gryffindors are, the Slytherins are probably worse...no offense."

"Tell them you bit Potter." Draco's voice came from behind the tree. "They'll accept you with open arms. You may even get a party."

Edward ignored them both, grabbing Al's arms, the ice fell to the ground, "Why won't you let me protect you? It's my JOB! You're my brother...it's not a bother..."

"...I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Brother...I didn't mean..." Alphonse sniffled, "..maybe...maybe he's right...and I should just be..."

Edward pulled Al to his chest, hugging him close, "No, Al...no, You don't ever have to do that again, never...you'll never have to do that again...I'm here...I'm always here for you..."

Al buried his face in Ed's chest, tears running down his cheeks. "I...I thought I was getting better," he wailed. "I even bit him..."

"No, Al, no...you're doing great...you're amazing...you'll get better, just give it time..." Ed whispered, he felt so ill equipped to deal with this, considering that he'd been through it too.

Al pulled back, wiping his eyes, and laughed softly. "I feel so silly," he murmured. Draco peeked from behind the tree.

Ed shushed him, "Why?" He whispered, smiling back at Alphonse.

"Crying like this." Al laughed again. "Just feels silly." He smiled. "How's your stomach?"

"It's fine, Al, don't worry about me..." Ed said, rolling his eyes, "You can cry if you want to."

Al pouted. "No. No more crying." He slapped his own cheeks lightly. "I'm determined." Draco was now skipping rocks across the lake, deep in thought.

Edward's sun-colored eyes watched one of the rocks bounce across the water, then ruffled Al's hair again, "Alright. What are you determined about?" It was something their mother used to say, she'd taught them to be determined.

"I'm determined that every day I'll let them affect me less and less, and one day I won't care anymore." Al's voice was firm. "I will...work on feeling clean again. Just because I'm not...uhm." He blushed. "'Innocent' anymore doesn't mean I'm dirty. I'm going to remind myself everyday. There's someone out there who's perfect for me, like you and Draco. I have to believe that I'll find him one day."

Edward's chest tightened, and stress pulled at his nerves, "Yeah...like Draco..." He whispered, trying to hold the happy expression, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

Draco shuffled to their side of the tree, arm sliding around Ed's shoulder. His lips pressed to Ed's cheek, lingering.

"I know you're feeling down, Brother," Al whispered. "But true love always finds a way. I...that's what I believe."

Edward's breath hitched in a cruel parody of a sob, but he held it down, held back the pain, the tightening of his throat, he struggled against the feeling, "Y-yeah..." He whispered, voice thick, tears slid down his cheeks.

Draco just held him, held him tight, and bit his lip. "It's okay," he whispered. "I'll make it okay."

"I...I didn't mean to make you upset..." Al whispered, guilty. "I was just..."

Ed shivered, "I...it's not your fault, Al, it's not...I'm sorry..." He pushed them both off of him hunching forward to hack up more bile in the grass.

Draco rubbed his back, while Al held his hand, singing softly to calm his brother.

"I think you had too much cake," Draco teased his lover softly.

"I ate one fucking bite..." Edward panted, his stomach cramping, "Ah...shit..."

Al picked up the ice Ed had used on his bruise, and pressed it to Ed's stomach to cool the burn. "Here."

Ed shivered at the sudden cold, choking again, and he hacked a couple more times, before it finally ended, "...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Al whispered. "I'm sorry...I...first the Gryffindors, then I upset you too..."

"No, it's not your fault Al..." Ed spat on the ground, trying to get the taste out of his mouth, "I...it's just been acting up lately."

Draco leaned against Ed's back, chin on Ed's shoulder, and closed his eyes. Al pulled blades of grass out of the ground. "Stupid determination," he muttered. "Made you sad." It was an attempt to draw a smile from Ed.

Edward shook his head, pushing Draco off his shoulder and standing up, "Let's move...I don't wanna sit by that..." He grabbed Draco's hand.

Draco allowed himself to be pulled up, wrapping a firm arm around Ed's waist. Al trailed after them, kicking the ground.

Ed sat back on the ground a few yards away, watching Draco, who had slumped beside him, "Al...I love you, little brother."

"I love you too," Al replied quietly. "Thank you...for not giving up on me."

Edward leaned against Draco, looking tired, "I could never give up on you..."

Al sniffled. "I thought you would, with Harry.." He shook his head. _No, don't think about him! Determination._

"I could never." Ed repeated, teeth clenching, "Don't ever let anyone tell you different."

"Thanks..." Al nodded.

Draco grumbled, kissing Ed's sweaty neck.

Edward's breath hadn't fully slowed, but he felt calmer. "Al...you've never come across anything like this, have you? With long term vomiting?"

Al shook his head. "Never."

"I still say its stress," Draco mumbled.

"It's happened when I'm not...stressed...uh..." Ed scratched the back of his head, feeling confused, he couldn't think of a time when he wasn't stressed by something.

Draco could see Ed's thoughts clearly, making him roll his eyes. "You worry about everything."

"Yeah, whatever." Ed muttered, "I can't help it." He grumbled, "I...I just..." He sighed, and rubbed his head against Draco's chest.

"You're just a worrier," Draco finished for him. "I know."

"Only three weeks left of school," Al whispered suddenly.

Edward's eyes snapped wide, "What?" He whispered, "That can't be right..." He pulled his watch from his pocket, snapping it open to look at the different hands, "So soon..."

"Trust me, it's right." Draco's voice was suddenly cold.

Edward leaned back to look at him, "But..." He didn't like Draco's tone, didn't like that he sounded cold and uncaring.

Draco bit his lip so hard it bled. "Three more weeks..." he muttered.

Ed swallowed, "It's...shit...oh god..." His chest caught, jerked, caught, jerked, and he gasped.

Al reached out for him, hugging him tight. "It's okay, Brother..."

Edward choked, "No...no it's not ok...it's not ok..." He panted, eyes wide.

Draco looked over, wiping the blood from his lips. "Hey," he muttered. "I told you...I'd come."

"Ah..." Ed focused on that, "Yeah...you're coming with us...you are..." He sounded desperate, like he was trying to convince himself.

"Yeah," Draco murmured, tugging on Ed's arm. "I love you."

"I...love you...too." Ed whimpered, clinging to Al with one arm, and Draco with the other. "That's ok, right Al? If he comes home with us...?"

"Of course!" Al smiled, trying to calm his brother. "It's definitely okay. It's wonderful."

"Y-yeah..." Ed murmured, "Alright..." he tried to relax, but he couldn't his grip on the two boys tightened.

Draco reached out for him, fingers trailing across Ed's face and down his neck. "Calm," he whispered.

"I...I know." Ed muttered, "I know." He struggled to calm himself, eyes boring into Draco's, focusing, letting himself be lost in the cerulean silver of his lover's gaze.

Draco stared back, and Al smiled softly as he watched Draco press his lips to Edward's, a soft, loving kiss.

Ed sighed, breathing in Draco's breath, and calming. "I'm...I'm better now..."

"Good," Draco murmured, and Al voiced his agreement.

"Do I really have to sleep in your dorm?" Al asked as a distraction.

Edward rolled his eyes, leaning back, "Yes, Al." He insisted, "I'm not leaving you in that dorm."

Al glared. "My back doesn't hurt anymore!" he lied.

Edward glared right back, eyes fierce, "Alphonse Elric, don't you lie to me!" He scowled, "I know bruises, Al, and that one...it's not gonna stop hurting. And even if it did, you'd just get more!"

Al ducked his head. "It's not like its the worst one," he grumbled, then regretted it.

Edward's jaw dropped, "_AL_!" He cried, "Where? Where else are you hurt?"

Draco stared at Al, who looked guilty. "Nowhere!" he tried, but knew it wouldn't work. He sighed, pulling up his robes to show a perfect imprint of a hand on his wrist.

"They think I'm trying to seduce Harry away from Ginny," he muttered. "When he left me for her. They all look at me like I'm sick."

He pulled up the front of his shirt to show a bruise he'd managed to hide when Ed looked at his back. "Even Ron. Apparently Harry said he was only with me because he pitied me. And now I'm the crazy ex." He sighed again. "I know how to protect myself...but I can't bring myself to raise my fist or even my wand."

Edward's fingertips touched the bruise on Al's chest, then he trailed them over Al's wrist, "You have to tell me...I can't protect you if you don't tell me!"

"It doesn't matter." Al shrugged. "In three weeks I'll be gone, and they'll forget all about me. Even Harry. Especially Harry."

"Al..." Ed pushed Al's shirt down, "You're staying in our dorm from now on. And I'm talking to McGonagall after dinner."

"No!" Al shook his head. He was terrible at this determination thing. "Don't!"

"Alphonse, you're going to listen to me, if it's only this once, I am your older brother, and you're going to sleep in my dorm, and I will speak to your head of house, you won't protest again." Ed said calmly.

"Don't give me that 'calm' tone!" Al snapped, and Draco bit his lip again. This was getting rocky. "Please, Brother...it will make it worse..." His voice was pleading now.

"You said it yourself, it's only three weeks, I'm not letting you continue getting hurt!" Edward snarled, "I can't! I CAN'T LET THIS CONTINUE!" He shot to his feet, "It's been months, Al, months! And I haven't been able to do anything for you!"


	76. Let Me

Chapter 76: Let me

Al looked away, shoulders tense. "I..." _Let it bother you less each day_. "Fine," he gave in, but his voice was pained.

"Please..." Ed whispered, "Please let me take care of you...if only just this once...can't you understand?"

"I do," Al whispered. "I do understand..." He shuddered, and Draco tried to pull Ed back down.

Edward felt the tug on his arm, and let himself get dragged to Draco's side, pulling his knees up, "Mom told me to take care of you, Al."

"I know," Al grumbled as Draco settled Ed against himself. "Why do you have to be older?"

"...I don't know...you'd be a better older brother Al." Ed whispered, he fit against Draco like he was made of clay, shaped to Draco's side.

Al laughed softly. "Probably not. I could never boss you around like you do me." He glared, but he wasn't angry anymore.

Ed leaned his head on Draco's shoulder, and sighed, "I'm sure you could if you were mad." He said with a shrug.

"Maybe," Al mused.

"I think Al could be very scary," Draco offered.

Ed laughed slightly, then sighed again, "I...I'm tired..." He watched Alphonse's fingers move, "Al, you have classes."

"I don't want to go..." Al grumbled, but stood. "I'll let you two have your time."

Ed sighed, "I should really..." But he gagged, pressing a hand over his mouth, and shook his head, "Never mind."

Al gave him a smile. "Rest, and stay with Draco." Draco nodded, trapping Ed in his arms.

Edward flailed for a moment, then gave up, "Yeah, ok. I'll see you at dinner..."

Al waved, and Draco waved back, watching Alphonse disappear. "...And people say Slytherins are the evil ones," Draco grumbled, remembering Al's bruises.

"Yeah...well...we're pretty...out there sometimes." Ed responded, shrugging in Draco's grip, "So...did you have a plan for being here? Or are we just gonna sit here...?"

"Well, I enjoy your company," Draco admitted. "Is there something you want to do?"

Ed shook his head, "No, I'm alright with just sitting here..." He murmured, "I like sitting here..."

"Good..." Draco sighed, and tried to clear his mind of what Al had brought up; of time, and how it was dwindling away.

Edward yawned, slipping off Draco's lap, and sprawling on the grass.

Draco lay beside him, squinting at the sky. His mind trailed to the vanishing cabinet, and he frowned.

"Hey...what's that face for?" Ed asked, fingers running over Draco's face.

"Nothing," Draco grumbled, shifting closer. "Nothing important."

Ed laughed, "Then don't think about it, it's calm right now."

Draco rolled over, pushing Ed against the grass, and pressed his face to Ed's chest. "Hasn't been calm in a while..."

"Yeah, lots of frantic sex in the hallways." Ed joked, hand in Draco's hair.

Draco chuckled. "Frantic sex that's_ really good_, though."

Ed blushed, "Yeah...really good..." He muttered, yawning again.

Draco was lost in thought again, staring out across the grass. He wanted this to last, to continue, just being with Ed. He swallowed heavily, trying to press the dread away.

Edward wrapped his arms loosely around Draco's body, and nuzzled his head against Draco's.

Draco made a noise of approval, closing his eyes. His fingers kneaded Ed's legs.

"Eh...I just puked my guts out, and you still make me hard." Ed complained.

Draco stopped his fingers. "You always say the most romantic things," he grumbled sarcastically.

Ed rolled his eyes, "It wasn't a compliment."

"Then what the hell was it?" Draco mumbled, rubbing his face in Ed's robes.

"A complaint." Ed grumbled, "I feel like shit, and you're turning me on."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to apologize for turning you on?" Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault I'm irresistible."

Ed smacked him lightly, "Shut up." He grimaced, "I don't want an apology, I'm just making you aware."

"I was aware." Draco shifted. "You're pressing against me, git."

Edward face turned scarlet, "Stop then."

"I'm not doing anything anymore," Draco grumbled.

Ed mumbled at the realization that it was true. "Yeah well..."

"Well?" Draco pressed on.

"Dammit." Ed groused, shifting his hips.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What, you want me to take care of it?"

"No..." Ed whined, "I don't fucking feel good!"

"Then don't bloody complain to me!" Draco groused, rolling over.

Ed sighed at the loss of contact, biting his lip, "Yeah...ok..." He whispered, "I won't."

Draco sighed in return, throwing his leg over Ed's and kissing his lover's forehead. "Fine, complain."

"No. I don't want to." Ed muttered, "I wasn't trying to."

Draco cracked an eye open, glaring down at Ed. "Hey." He poked Ed's cheek.

Ed batted his hand away, "What?"

"Continue, or I'll feel like an arse." Draco grimaced.

"You _are_ an ass." Ed grunted, turning his face away.

"Thanks," Draco grumbled. "I've been told."

"Oh stoppit." Ed exclaimed, pulling out from beneath his lover, and sitting up.

"Stop what?" Draco sat up with him.

"I dunno...you're making me feel like shit." Ed pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his legs, "I...I just love you."

"I love you too..." Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around Ed's form and leaning into him. "I...I'm sorry I make you feel like shit..." He sighed. "I feel daft..."

Ed sighed again, rolling his head to lay it on Draco's shoulder, "I don't wanna sit out here anymore."

"...I should go work on that..." Draco muttered, biting his lip, "I don't have much time left." He made to stand up.

"No..." Ed moaned desolately, curling in Draco's lap, his arms wrapped tight around Draco's body, "I won't let you...I won't let you die Draco!" He sobbed, his breath hitching, his chest aching, he couldn't think.

"But I can't let you die either!" Draco exclaimed. "I have to do this, I have to protect you!"

Edward quivered, "You can't protect me, no-one can, I can take care of myself, you don't have to do this! Just leave with me! If he tracks us down...we'll kill him!"

"We can't kill him! So many people have tried!" Draco ducked his head. "All have ended up with their love ones' intestines pinned up on the wall right in front of their eyes!"

Edward clenched his teeth, "Draco, if you die so help me I will bring you back to life and kill you again!" He growled, pushing Draco's face back so he could kiss the chapped lips.

"That made lots of sense," Draco growled back, cheeks still stained with tears as he kissed Ed desperately.

"I'm an Alchemist, remember?" Ed grimaced, then sighed, "I won't leave you here to die..."

"Please," Draco pleaded. "I want you out. I don't want you to see."

Edward shook his head, kissing Draco softly, "I can't," Ed whispered, "You know I can't leave you here, won't leave you here."

"But, Edward…in three weeks I'll be dead. It's as simple as that."

Ed kissed him again, silencing him, "No, shh don't say that, you won't be, please!" Edward's chest paused in its frantic movements, a jolt of stillness between breaths.

Draco's eyes widened slightly, noticing the short breaths. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I'll be okay." Ed calming down was more important than trying to explain.

Ed panted, "No...you won't...be ok..." Edward's chest jerked again, panic clear in his eyes.

Draco pressed his hand over Ed's chest. "Edward, please, calm down. I need you to."

Edward pulled away, "No! I don't care what you want! How-? What-? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"First, CALM DOWN." Draco's voice was firm, eyes catching Ed's and willing him to relax. "Panicking…won't do anything."

"I can't! How can you say that?" Edward sobbed, breath catching, "You can't die, Draco!"

_Bad thing to say, Malfoy_. Draco sighed. _I just wanted him to be prepared.  
_"I won't die, okay?" Draco whispered. "And neither will you." He pressed Ed against his chest.

Edward whimpered, trying to breathe, clinging to Draco for dear life, "Let's leave now... just leave... Al won't care." Ed's chest stuttered like an old motor.

"Not yet." Draco rubbed circles in Ed's back. "I told you...I have to...do the job. It's our greatest chance of escape."

Edward's chest halted, he pressed his face to Dravo's chest, not breathing, not caring.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE LIKE THAT!" Draco shouted, and laid Ed on the grass, slamming his fists into Edward's chest. "You talk about me leaving you, but you think I want you to leave me?" He pushed breath into Ed's lungs.

Edward closed his eyes as Draco's breath pushed past his lips, '_escape?_' his brain wondered despite lack of oxygen, _this wouldn't be escape..._

"I know I'm stupid!" Draco pushed another breath through Ed's lungs. "I know I'm daft, and that you should hate me, but you have to stay alive!"

_Alive... what an odd concept_. Ed's fuzzy brain murmured to him, but Al's face swam in his mind, his limbs jerked, and he struggled make his lungs work.

"Come on, more of that." Draco felt like he was going to crumble from all the stress. Keeping Ed alive, preparing to kill and preparing for his own death... His fists hit Ed's chest.

Edward choked, hands grabbing Draco's as he sucked his own painful breath in, his eyes cleared, and he panted, drawing in more breath, more air.

Draco tried to feel relieved, but he was still upset, bowing over Ed to rest his face against his lover's chest. "Good…" he whispered.

Edward buried his fingers shakily in Draco's hair, still taking shuddering inhalations.

Draco kissed along Ed's chest, sighing softly. "Keep breathing, Ed..." he muttered. "Forever." His voice was deep with meaning.

"...Not without you." Ed whispered, closing his eyes sadly.

"Don't say that," Draco whispered back, then thought better of it. "I'll keep breathing too, okay?"

"Promise!" Ed growled, one eye slipping open.

"What?" Draco peered up at him, chin still on Ed's chest.

"Promise, dammit!" Edward snarled, "Promise you'll keep breathing forever too!"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Fine, fine, I promise! Happy?"

"...no." Ed whispered, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist.

Draco sighed. "Good, me neither," he grumbled, hand finding Ed's in the grass.

Edward used his legs to pull Draco tight against his body, ignoring the burning ache in his stomach.

Draco pulled himself up, laying on the grass and letting Ed latch on to him. It was almost comforting.

"...I love you..." Ed whispered, he pulled Draco's mouth to his own with gentle automail fingers.

Draco's lips moved naturally against Ed's like they always had. "I love you, too, Edward..."


	77. Warring Within

Chapter 77: Warring within

Edward felt his blood race, his heart pounding the frantic beat, his body playing out the rough random, nearly constant act of wanting, fear of loss ripped shyness from their bones, leaving them with primal, carnal needs.

Draco's kiss turned rough, desperate to feel Ed against him. His eyes bored holes into Ed's golden orbs, hands almost tearing Ed's robes in his desperation.

Ed swallowed, "Not here..." he panted, "Too open..."

"No one's around," Draco whispered. "Just us."

"B-but someone could..." He didn't finish his sentence as Draco's skilled hands pulled his pants off.

Draco ducked his head, licking up Ed's length. "Someone could what?"

"Ah..." Ed groaned, "Come...out and... see!" He said between moans, feeling exposed.

"Can't wait," Draco mumbled in between licks. "Need you now."

"Fine." Ed finally choked, desire burning through him, "Fuck..."

Draco pushed Ed's robes and uniform off, leaving his lover completely bare, and traced Ed's skin with his tongue, mapping it out, memorizing again and again every scar, every line, every spot that drove Ed crazy. It would keep him going.

Edward's back arched, his skin reddened with blush, he tore handfuls of grass from the ground, grasped Draco's hair, writhed against the itchiness of the grass beneath him. "Don't fucking tease me!" The Alchemist panted.

"I'm not teasing," Draco whispered, tongue tracing Ed's thigh.

Edward twitched, "The fuck you aren't!" He pushed Draco back, clapping to dispose of his lover's clothing.

Draco pushed Ed back, hand curling around Ed's member and stroking. His eyes, still slightly desperate, locked again with his lover's.

"Bastard." Edward grunted, biting his lip, he was so tired, but he wanted this.

"Don't say that..." Draco whispered, hand moving in gentle strokes.

"Why not?" Ed moaned, arching into Draco's hand, his body acting of it's own accord.

"It's not nice." Draco leaned down, kissing up Ed's length.

Edward shuddered, "...What...?" he asked, sounding confused. His hands fisted in Draco's hair, "Uhn... "

Draco smirked. "Nothing, nothing..." He licked up Edward's shaft, sucking at the head.

Edward's body tensed, his stomach clenched painfully, and he winced, "Ah..."

"You okay?" Draco whispered. "Still feel sick?" His hand returned to stroking.

"Of course I still feel sick, when don't I feel sick?" Ed grimaced, but he pulled Draco up to kiss him again quickly, before clapping, touching the ground, light flared all around them, and the earth rose to shield them from prying eyes.

"Convenient," Draco whispered, mouth returning to Ed's member. He wanted to feel, taste, desperate for everything that was Ed.

Edward arched, automail creaking ominously, "Ah...yeah...I guess..." He whimpered, "Enough of this!" He growled, flipping their bodies over, and trailing his tongue down Draco's chest and stomach.

Draco hissed, pushing up on his elbows and looking down at Ed's face, framed with loose strands of golden hair. "Tired of me?" he asked teasingly.

Ed shook his head, then licked across Draco's member, "I want to taste too." He said, blushing before pulling the younger teen's cock into his mouth, giving a light suck.

Draco hissed, eyelids fluttering, and patted Ed's hair down, watching his lover's mouth move. "Ed…" he gasped out.

Edward sucked harder, head bobbing up and down, tasting every inch of Draco's member, coating it in saliva, eyes turned upward, peering at Draco's face.

Draco locked eyes with him, panting heavily and twitching with pleasure, then leaned over, smacking Ed's hips. "B-Bring them up here, git..." He let out a soft moan.

Edward leaned back, dragging his lips over the head of Draco's cock, before pulling away completely, "Eager are we?" He muttered, pausing in his movement to take a breath, trying to calm his stomach, he crouched over Draco's body, eyes full of lust, and pain, and then positioned Draco's member at his entrance, and drove his body down.

Draco gripped at Ed's hips, helping him down, and then pulled Ed's head down, kissing his lover with fierce tongue and lips. "Love you," he whispered, and kissed him again, "I love you."

"I...Love you too..." Ed whimpered, feeling Draco fill his body, lips against lips, hips to hips, they fit so perfectly, he was surprised to realized he'd never fit against Roy this way, it had always been uncomfortable... painful even. He ran his fingers down Draco's chest, catching a nipple and tweaking it slightly.

"Nn..." Draco squeezed Ed's back side, then moved back to his hips, holding them in place as he thrust them up into Ed's body with a groan. He set up a pace, pulling Ed down into every thrust.

Edward's hair clung to his shoulders and face in curling strands, he bit his lip to hold back a loud cry that bubbled in his throat like a fountain, "Ahgg..." He gritted, feeling every movement Draco made.

Draco let out a choked moan that could almost have been mistaken for a whimper. One hand left Ed's hips to trail up, thumb running along Ed's lips and eyes locking.

Edward's tongue flicked out, caught the finger, invited it in, he sucked and licked at the pale digit, Draco's body slamming into his every few seconds, jolting him upward, making him wince.

Draco pushed Ed back on the grass, hooking his lover's legs over his shoulders. His eyes trailed across Ed's body admiringly as he switched angles with his hips, delving deeper.

Edward bit his lip as his back hit the grass, and he tried to hold himself in one place, eyes widening when Draco finally hit that spot inside him, and he found himself writhing.

Draco smiled, eyes cloudy, and his hand curled around Ed's cock, squeezing and massaging, thumb swiping at the tip.

Edward's legs twitched on Draco's shoulders, muscles tensing, cording beneath tan flesh, a light sheen of sweat already covered him, making him shimmer in the sunlight.

Draco kissed Ed's leg, then moved down, every part of Ed's chest he could reach and then up his lips and jaw line. His hips and hand moved together to pleasure Ed, to make him moan and writhe.

Edward licked Draco's lips, body curving, clenching, his stomach spiked with pain, and he whimpered.

Draco rubbed Ed's stomach soothingly, meeting Ed's tongue, and brushed that spot in his lover again.

Edward's head hit the grass with an audible thud, and he clenched his eyes closed, pain and pleasure warring inside his body, making his whole being tense up, he couldn't get out from under Draco, they were twined to deeply, his stomach heaved, he swallowed convulsively, jaw clenching hard.

Draco slid a hand under Ed's head, other hand returning to Ed's manhood, wanting to make him reach his climax quickly. He knew Ed was starting to feel nauseous, but if he asked if Ed wanted him to stop his lover would probably smack him.

Edward shook violently, he couldn't open his mouth, his hands dug hard into the ground around them, his chest ached, he whimpered through his clenched teeth again.

Draco grimaced with worry, and decided to risk it. "W-Want me to stop, Ed?" he breathed, kissing along Ed's jaw again.

Edward nodded frantically, swallowing again, eyes closed tight.

Draco halted immediately, holding Ed's hips steady so he could pull out. "Sorry...sorry..." he whispered, lips pressing into Ed's as he held his lover against his chest.

Ed pushed at Draco's chest, eyes snapping open, he turned, body still held in Draco's grasp, and he choked on burning bile, wincing.

Draco shuddered, pressing his chest against Ed's back and rubbing his lover's stomach. "Bloody hell..."

"Ah...ow..." Edward sobbed, tears streaming down his face, a dribble of red sliding down his chin.

Draco's eyes widened, and he pulled Ed tighter against him, wiping the blood from Ed's chin. "Don't cry...come on, pull your clothes on. You're going to the hospital wing."

"N-shit!" Ed began, but he choked on more bloody vomit, and hacked a good amount onto the grass.

"You're going," Draco growled, sounding angry, but inside he was panicking.

"F-fine...help...clothes..." Ed whimpered, scrambling to grab his clothes, he fixed Draco's with a clap, then hunched forward, holding his stomach.

Draco waited, then helped Ed into his robes. "I'll get you there and then I'll pull Al out of class. He'll want to know."

Ed shook his head, "Don't...I don't want him...to worry..." He panted, pushing to his feet.

"I think he'll worry more if he finds out you're hiding this from him," Draco whispered, keeping Ed steady.

"Then he'd better not find out!" Ed growled weakly, stumbling toward the castle.

Draco sighed, shuffling his lover along. "What happens when he visits tonight and you're there, git?"

"What are you talking about?" Ed grunted, "I won't be there over night, he won't even know I was there." He paused, panting, clinging to Draco.

"You're throwing up blood, or did you not notice?" Draco rolled his eyes, holding the castle door open.

Edward rubbed his hand across his lips, staring at the red there, "I...what...?" He whispered, eyes wide.

"Don't look, don't look," Draco muttered, tugging Ed into the castle and down the hall.

"But...D-Draco...what's wrong with me?" Ed whimpered, shuddering.

"Don't cry, we'll figure it out, okay? I still think most of it is from stress."

"B-but what if it's not? What if...what if I die, and Al's all alone...?" Ed shivered, shaking, Madam Pomfrey hurried to his side as soon as the doors opened to the hospital wing, and she turned her sharp eyes on Draco, "What happened?"

"He's been throwing up for a long time, and now he's throwing up blood," Draco told her, cradling Ed against his chest. "What bed can I lay him in?"

"The closest, right there." Pomfrey pointed, and Edward winced when Draco pushed him into it, curling on his side, smearing dirt and grass on the clean sheets with his shoes.

Draco leaned down, pressing his lips against Ed's sweaty forehead, not caring that Pomfrey was watching. "It's going to be okay. You're not going to die," he whispered. "I won't let that happened." And he knew, then, at that moment, how Ed must feel when he himself told Ed he was going to die.

Edward gripped Draco's hand tightly, "Don't leave...ok...?" He whispered as the nurse felt his forehead, and tutted to herself about fevers.

"Okay," Draco agreed. He knew he wouldn't be able to anyway.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, and prodded Ed's mouth open, "You're entire throat is raw." She commented, rolling him onto his back, he uncurled reluctantly.

"He's been throwing up, of course it's raw," Draco snapped, stressed.

"Silence!" She snapped back, finally too annoyed by the constant presence Edward Elric brought with him every time he was sick to care about etiquette. She poured a potion into Ed's mouth, but a second later he choked it back up, panting.

Draco took Ed's hand, squeezing it. "Try again," he whispered. "Ed, eyes here, focus."

Edward whimpered, trying, eyes on Draco's face, he sat up fully, holding the potion in his hands, and swallowed a tiny bit, gagging.

Draco rubbed his back, never pulling his eyes away, helping Ed finish the potion. "Will it fix the problem?" he asked Pomfrey.

"It'll stop the vomiting long enough for me to find out where the blood is coming from." She said, sitting on the edge of Edward bed, and taking the empty bottle,

"Ow..." Ed whispered, gripping Draco's hand tight.

"Shh..." Draco soothed, kissing Ed's fingers. "It's okay, you're going to get better."


	78. Better or Worse

Chapter 78: Better or worse

Edward shivered, eyes still locked on Draco's, "I...I don't...I..." He couldn't think straight, his eyes slid out of focus, and then rolled back, and he collapsed on the bed, Madam Pomfrey sighed, and straightened him out, waving her wand over his body, a soft glow met one of the waves, coming from his throat,

"There, he's bleeding within his throat, not his stomach, and not his lungs."

Draco shuddered, eyes wide. "You have to stop it then!" he shouted. "School ends in three weeks, he has to be safe and he has to be healthy _NOW_!"

Madam Pomfrey raised her cool stare to his face, "Do not raise your voice in my Hospital, Mr. Malfoy." She said, fixing another potion and pouring it into Edward's system, the teen twitched, but didn't wake, and she watched the glow from her previous spell dissipate. "Now, I'm not sure what's causing the vomiting...how long did you say it's been happening?"

"Months...For as long as I've known him, really. I _think_ it happened before then, too." Draco tried to calm his voice, though he was still upset. He didn't want to be kicked out.

Madam Pomfrey pushed Ed's shirt up, "That long?" She whispered, eyeing the prominent ribs, the heavy bandages, the love bites, and bruises from their constant love-making, "He should be taking it easy, not exerting himself." She chastised, turning her eyes on Draco again, "He'll have to stay over night, I'll call Professor Snape to make a potion for the vomiting...see if we can't stop that..."

Draco flushed, nodding awkwardly. "I'll, uhm...keep it calm..." He sighed. "And Snape can make the potion, but I don't want him alone with Ed."

"Professor Snape is a teacher, Mr. Malfoy, and you will address him as such." She said, rubbing gently at Edward's ribs, concern in her eyes, she smoothed his hair, and settled his shirt down again, before covering him with a blanket.

Draco tucked the blanket around his lover, brushing Ed's hair back. "He...he's going to get better right?" And once again, his mind was screaming _THREE MORE WEEKS._

"I can't say, not until I know what is causing this." Madam Pomfrey murmured, handing Draco a potion, "It'll calm you down." She explained, sighing.

Draco shuddered, chugging the potion, and feeling his muscles relax. "Can I stay? Please. If he wakes up and I'm not here he'll be upset."

"Fine." She grumbled, walking away, "Don't jostle him when you sneak into his bed." She said over her shoulder knowingly.

Draco blushed again. "I won't. Uhm...thanks."

She shook her head and stepped into her office, flipping through papers to find out what Edward had.

Ed shifted beneath the blankets with a groan, one eye slipping open, "What happened...?"

"You passed out," Draco whispered. "Scoot over a bit. I'll lay down with you."

Edward nodded slowly, then scooted carefully to the side, eyes locked on Draco's face.

Draco climbed in carefully, hand resting on Ed's face. "You're here for the night..." he murmured.

"Shit..." Ed whined, "Al's gonna freak..." He slumped against Draco, burrowing his face against the teen's chest.

"I can ask Pomfrey to get someone to tell him," Draco offered, arms curling around Ed's waist.

"Uhg...ok..." Ed murmured, trying to stay calm, his stomach lurched, but he held it down.

"Snape's going to make a potion that will make you better," Draco told him, pulling away. "I'll be back, let me tell her."

"N-no!" Ed cried before he could stop himself, eyes wide, he clung to Draco's clothes.

"Shh, shh..." Draco soothed. "It's okay, I'll stay, I'll stay..."

Edward swallowed, and relaxed, eyes staring at Draco's face, as if afraid to close.

Draco leaned in, kissing him softly. "You can sleep, you know. I won't leave."

Edward snuggled down against Draco, holding him tight, and closed his eyes slowly.

Draco held him again in return, kissing the top of Ed's hair. "You're going to get better." He wondered who he was trying to convince.

Ed sighed, "I...I hope so." He whispered, "I'm so tired of being sick."

"I'm tired of you being sick too." Draco's voice was teasing.

"Well Sorry I didn't mean to inconvenience you." Ed grumbled, hand twitching.

"Hey, hey, hey." Draco's eyes widened. "I'm messing with you."

Ed cracked an eye open, "Man, you fail at sarcasm." He said, lips quirking.

Draco snorted. "Or you fail at recognizing it." He ducked his head, grinning.

"No, I was being sarcastic..." Ed shook his head, and closed his eyes, "Whatever."

"I know!" Draco grumbled, kissing Ed's head. "Sleep."

Edward sighed, "...fine." He acknowledged before letting himself drift off, a moment later Madam Pomfrey stepped out,

"I think he has a muggle disease..." She said, "I have no record of anything of its like."

Draco looked up, embarrassed, but he wouldn't let go of Ed. "But...you have to fix it!"

"We may have to take him to Saint Mungo's..." She said, "There's really not much we can do here. And it's up to him whether he goes or not." She sighed, "Professor Snape is on his way, and will be bringing the potion to stop the vomiting..."

Draco growled under his breath. "Snape..." He grit his teeth. "As long as he brings something that makes Edward better and leaves afterwards."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head again, "Kids these days." She grumbled to herself as the doors opened and Snape swept into the ward. Dark eyes immediately locked on Draco, and Snape's lips curved in a smirk.

Draco sat up, growling viciously. "Just hand the potion over and go."

Edward groaned at the sudden movement, face twisting as he rolled quickly to vomit over the edge of the bed, Madam Pomfrey hurried to his side, vanishing the mess as Snape rolled his eyes and handed over the potion, she lifted Ed's chin, "Can you drink this for me, huh?"

Draco held Ed's hand again, rubbing Ed's fingers. "You can do it, drink it down. It will help you."

Edward swallowed nervously, then nodded, and Madam Pomfrey held it to his lips, he choked the whole bottle down as Snape left the room silently, Edward's stomach heaved, he clenched his teeth, trying to keep the potion in his system.

"It's okay, you're doing great." Draco relaxed as soon as Snape left. "Keep it down, you can do it."

Edward whimpered, gripping Draco's hand harder, and swallowed a few more times, convulsive and pained looking, he curled against Draco's side, hands desperately gripping Draco's.

"I've got you." Draco let Ed cling to him, offering a small smile. "Don't let go. I won't let go either."

Edward nodded, closing his eyes, and shivering.

Draco rubbed circles into Ed's back. "That should do the trick." Madam Pomfrey looked satisfied. "It will stop the vomiting and let your body heal."

Edward swallowed once more, "For how long?" He rasped, throat aching,

"A week." She said, "Then you'll have to come back for another dose."

Draco chewed on his lower lip. "We have three weeks left in school...only three weeks..."

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows, "Your point is what, Mr. Malfoy?"

"What does he do then?" Draco grit his teeth.

"He'll have to go to Saint Mongo's, get a proper diagnoses." She said, eyeing Edward,

"...Saint Mongo's? What's that?" He whispered.

"Shh," Draco hushed him. "Later." He looked up. "I'll take him there." _If I'm still alive..._

Edward sighed, and closed his eyes, and Madam Pomfrey nodded, "I'll entrust that to you for the time being then. Make sure he comes back in a week. Is there anyone we should inform?"

"His brother. Alphonse Elric. He's in Gryffindor." Draco grimaced. "He might stay here tonight, too."

Madam Pomfrey threw her hands up, "I'll be informing Professor McGonagall," She warned, Ed smiled,

"Good." He mumbled in his sleep-like state, she shook her head and left to fetch Alphonse and Minerva, and Edward drifted into real sleep.

Draco kissed him several times.

It only took a few minutes before Al practically kicked in the door, rushing over. "Brother!"

Edward jerked awake, flailing, pain ripping through his stomach, but he didn't throw up, he winced, "What...? What happened?"

"You!" Draco felt his head throbbing as Al yelled. "You're sick again, Brother!"

"...When did I stop being sick?" Ed asked, raising his eyebrows, holding his own head, "Al...calm down, I'm fine."

"Now you're throwing up blood!" Al flung his hands up. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"It wasn't...I'm fine, and it's not your responsibility!" Ed growled, hands clenching in the blankets.

Al sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know, I know..." He looked away. "It's just been a stressful day, and now I'm worried about you."

Ed sighed, "Look, they gave me something, I'm better now...so please..." He held an arm out, "Don't worry about me, huh?" He smiled, and Professor McGonagall walked in,

"Ah, Mr. Elric, Poppy tells me you've something you need to discuss with me?"

Al looked horrified. "No, Brother, don't tell her!" he hissed, while Draco sat up, looking awkward.

Edward swung his legs out of bed, and stood up shakily, "I do, it's very important." He ignored Al's protests as McGonagall stepped closer.

"Brother!" Al grabbed Ed's arm. "Brother, please." Draco pulled him away.

"Come on, Alphonse. He wants to help you."

"What is it, Mr. Elric?"

Edward straightened his shoulders, "I'm sure you heard of the...complication between myself and another student in the Great Hall this morning, I apologize, and accept whatever punishment is alotted to me, but I can't stand by and watch my brother get bullied any more. I am requesting that he be transferred into my dorm for sleeping and free time, due to extreme bullying." Ed turned his eyes on Al, drawn to the places where Al's bruises were most severe.

Minerva nodded gravely. "Yes, I heard. Alphonse, do you have any marks the students left you."

"No," Al lied. Draco glared at him. "...yes."

Edward's eyes pleaded with Al, "Show her, Alphonse." He whispered, McGonagall watched Al carefully,

"Mr. Elric, I need to see."

Al pulled his sleeves up, showing the ones on his wrist, and some that certainly hadn't been there this morning. Draco seemed to be eying him, then jerked down Al's collar, exposing a handprint bruised into Alphonse's throat where someone had choked him. Al looked scared. He'd hoped to hide that one.

Edward's eyes widened, tears pooling like rain on a window sill, blurring his vision, "Al...why...?" But McGonagall was waving her wand, a slip of paper appeared in her hand, and she scribbled something on it, handing it to Edward,

"Mr. Elric, if anything else happens, you need to inform someone, even if only your brother, of who and when, where, etc." She said, making sure she had Al's attention, "Who did this to you?"

Al shook his head, looking horrified. "I can't say! It's just a misunderstanding! I can fix it, I know I can, tell her, Brother!"

Edward swallowed, "Al...Alphonse..." He pulled Al into his arms, "Who did this? Who choked you?" He whispered, "You have to tell her..."

"I can't, Brother, I can't." Al burst into hysterical tears. "I can't say. Please don't make me say. He'll be mad."

Draco's eyes filled with knowing. "Potter," he mouthed over Al's shoulder. "Has to be."

"Al, did Harry do this?" Edward asked, staring into Al's eyes, demanding truth with his look alone, just as their mother had done, "Tell me. Please."


	79. Revealed

(A/N: I apologize for Snape's behavior in this chapter, as I've said before, I had a cowriter, and she was, at this point, writing Snape...I know he's terribly OOC...)

Chapter 79: Revealed.

"Y-Yes." Al wailed, breaking down. "Please, Professor, don't get him in trouble."

"I have to," Minerva told him. "Why did he stop, Alphonse?"

"I kicked him. Hard." Al shuddered. "And ran. They all think I'm crazy! I'm not crazy...am I?" He let out a sob.

"No, no Al, you're not crazy, you're not." Edward said, stroking Al's hair tiredly, "It's ok...it's alright Al..." He looked at the paper McGonagall had handed him, it was a pass for Alphonse, into the Slytherin common rooms and dorms, "Shh, shh Al..." He began to hum Al's lullaby.

Al broke down into sobs, clinging to his brother's robes. Minerva patted Alphonse on the head. "I'll talk to Potter. We can resolve this. Mr. Malfoy, can you help Edward keep watch?"

Draco's expression was almost deadly. "Potter won't get near either of them."

"Good, I'll send another teacher as well, I think Professor Flitwick is awake." She murmured, before leaving, Edward pulled Al over to the bed, sitting him down, and rocking him gently, Ed strained to remember the words to Al's lullaby, the tune, the way their mother would comfort them...

Al sniffled, sobs slowing down. "It wasn't his fault..." His voice was hoarse. "I just...made him angry. I deserved it..."

"You can't be serious..." Ed whispered, "Alphonse, he choked you!" Ed pulled away, staring into Alphonse's eyes, "Al, you don't deserve to be hurt, you did nothing wrong!"

"But I...maybe I should have gone back..." His voice was hollow. "So he wouldn't be mad..."

Edward shuddered, he knew he had sounded the same way, had thought the same way, "No...No...oh gate..." He dragged Al against his chest, hugging him tight, rocking automatically, "No, Al, don't think like that...no...you didn't...it wasn't you! It was him!"

"You used to be so happy. So nice to me." Al shuddered. "Now he's sad." Draco grabbed the blanket, seething, and wrapped it around the brothers.

"He's faking, Al, he's faking! Can't you see that? He only used you!" Edward sobbed, clinging to Alphonse trying to make his little brother understand.

Al let out a wail. "But why? WHY? Why did I deserve this?"

Edward didn't mention the many times Al had fought him about Harry, didn't mention every single time he'd tried to tell Alphonse Harry's true nature, didn't mention every yell, every painful moment of separation, "You didn't, Al, you didn't, but life's not fair..."

Al buried his face in Ed's neck, crying himself out. "I-Is she really going to get him in trouble?"

"He deserves it, Alphonse," Draco snapped.

"Draco, shut up." Edward growled when Al's eyes widened, "It's ok, Al, it's alright, don't even think about it." He said, swallowing his own tears.

Al choked as a sob pushed itself from his abused throat. "J-Just...he saw me...today...when I came inside after lunch with you and Draco. He came over, and he was smiling, and I always loved that smile, and those eyes...I still do. And he led me off into a little hallway where no one could see and he asked me "Please, Al...come back." I told him I couldn't, and then his hands were around my neck, and I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breath at all! I was about to pass out, but I kicked him, and he let go, and I ran, I ran really fast, and hid in the bathroom."

"That's good, Al, that's what you're supposed to do, always, always run, never into the bathroom though, it's not safe, okay? Can you promise me that? Next time you run, find people, alright?" Ed insisted, glancing up at Draco apologetically, and petting Al's hair.

"Find Ed or I." Draco added. "We'll take care of him." _I want to take of him right now..._

Edward shook his head, "Teachers, Al, if you don't know where Draco and I are, find a teacher, ok?" He ran his fingers over the bruises on Al's throat, "Stay near a teacher..."

Al shuddered, wincing when Ed's fingers touched his bruises. "O-Okay..." He hid his face in Ed's neck again.

Edward stroked Al's hair again, "Alright..." He pulled Al over onto his side, and curled behind him, eyes flicking to Draco again.

Draco sat on a chair next to the bed, fingers touching Ed's hair, tangling themselves in the golden strands. "I'm right here."

Ed nodded tiredly as Al continued to sob, "Good..." He whispered, trying to keep his eyes open.

Al cried himself out, falling into an exhausted sleep. Draco was still angry, burning mad, but he just sat, playing with Ed's hair and trying to soothe him.  
Edward finally drifted off to the feel of Draco's fingers in his hair.

Draco leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." He knew he wouldn't sleep. He didn't want to.

The night passed uneventfully, Edward was discharged the next morning, and he wrapped an arm across Al's shoulders, and lead the way from the hospital wing, "Come on. Classes, Al."

Al bit his lip, looking worried. Draco had disappeared as soon as Ed was released. "I'm...a bit scared."

"Why?" Ed asked, "I'm going to class with you today, okay?"

"You are? But you don't have all the same classes as I do. Especially not today." Al tilted his head.

Edward sighed, "It doesn't matter, I'm coming with you, does that make you feel better?"

Al nodded. "Yes...thank you, Brother...where does Draco go, anyway?"

"I...I can't tell you, Al, I'm sorry." Edward whispered, eyes downcast.

Al accepted the answer, giving his brother a small smile. "That's alright."

Edward sighed, "Yeah...what class do you have first, Al?"

"Transfiguration." Al shivered. "They hate me in there, too."

"Don't worry, Al, don't be afraid." Edward lead the way to McGonagall's class room, "I'm sure Professor McGonagall will keep them in check."

Minerva offered a rare small smile when they entered, pointing to the stool next to Al's, which always remained empty nowadays. The Gryffindors all glared, and Al tried to make himself very small.

Edward settled into the seat offered, and turned his gaze on the other Gryffindors, they looked away, and Edward gestured for Al to sit.

Al smiled, sitting down and pulling out his book as the class began.

Edward smiled back, watching McGonagall teach, he fiddled with his wand aimlessly, chewing his lip.

The class seemed shorter with Ed there, and then it was time for DADA, the class in which he sat next to Harry, and he discovered that he couldn't breathe, even before he entered the classroom.

Edward slipped into Al's seat, pointing at his own, beside which, for once, sat Draco. Ed's sun-colored eyes burned into Harry for a moment, then he promptly ignored the dark haired teen.

Draco patted the stool next to him, and Alphonse moved to sit there. "Alphonse Elric!" Snape hissed, and Al cowered. "You will sit in your own seat. Edward Elric, move, now."

Edward shook his head, he was in Al's seat, and refused to move, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not moving." He said, squaring his shoulders, not sounding sorry at all, "Al, sit down."

Al looked torn. "Are you back-mouthing me, Elric?" Snape's lips barely moved, he glided forward, and Draco stood to block his path.

Edward pushed Draco out of the way, looking into Snape's face without fear for once, "Yes, I am."

Snape's eyes darkened, and he slipped his wand from his pocket. "This is my classroom, Elric, and you will follow my rules."

Edward's hands hovered close to each other, trying to seem nonchalant in their movement, "I'm not moving."

Snape stuck his wand tip under Edward's chin, tilting it up. "You'll move if I say move."

"I'm not moving!" Ed growled back, wincing when the wand jabbed into his chin.

Snape pursed his lips, eyes narrowed, and then Ed was flying across the room into the wall. Draco had his wand out in a flash, but Snape blocked his spell, throwing him at the wall beside his lover. "Detention, both of you. To your seats."

Edward winced, sprawled across the floor, automail caught on a chair, "No." He refused, hands clenching into fists as he pushed himself to his feet. "I'm not moving from this desk."

The rest of the students were shaking in their seats as Snape moved forward.

"Stop!" Al shouted. "Brother, I'll sit next to Harry, it's okay, I'm okay!"

Edward shook his head, "You're not sitting there!" Ed snarled, unaffected by Snape's approach, "Sit down, now!"

Al shook his head. "P-Professor, please don't hurt him!" Draco was growling, moving in front of Ed with his wand out, staring Snape down.

"Draco, stop being an idiot, I can handle this myself." Ed said, sounding exasperated.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Draco snapped.

Snape smirked. "Standing up for your pet?"

Edward's eyes widened, the name made him feel like throwing up, "Get out of my way, Draco." He said quietly, eyes dangerous.

Draco refused to back down. "Shut UP!"

Snape's wand flashed, and then both Draco and Ed's limbs were bound. "Two weeks worth of detentions for both of you. Now if you're having trouble with your seating arrangements you can stay there."

Edward scowled, struggling against the ropes, "Fine!" He snapped, "I'll sit on the floor then."

"Good. Now stay quiet or I'll gag you two. Alphonse Elric, sit down!"

Edward sighed, leaning his head back against the wall as Snape began the lecture, _Dammit..._ He wrinkled his nose.

Al sat next to Harry, shaking, and tried not to look at his ex, but he couldn't help sneaking a peek.

Harry tapped his fingertips on the edge of his desk, sending a glare at Alphonse, "Thanks for getting me even more detentions." He hissed, Edward fell over, kicking the back of Harry's stool and unbalancing the dark haired teen, who fell off his chair backwards.

Al squealed, and Snape's wand flashed again, binding Ed against the wall. "Don't move, Elric." Al started shaking harder.

Edward flailed in his bonds, "Then get that sonofabitch away from my brother!" He snarled back, wincing, his head had hit the wall.

Snape gagged him, looking bored, and when Draco hissed he did the same for him. "Potter, back in your seat."

Edward snarled into his gag, kicking his feet at Harry's chair as the black haired teen slipped back onto it, looking embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry," Al whispered to Harry. "I tried not to tell, I really did, but they guessed!"

Edward's eyes widened as Al leaned closer to Harry, and he struggled harder against his ropes, grinding his teeth together.

"That's not good enough." Harry ground out, glaring at Alphonse.

"I'm sorry," Al repeated, and bowed. "I know you...you want to spend time with...Ginny." The name ripped a hole in his chest. "I really didn't tell."

"Shut up, twit." Harry growled, "Either come back to me, or shut up."

Al felt tears fill his eyes, and he turned back to stare at the desk. "I just...wanted to apologize. Please don't...hurt me anymore. And stop telling people I'm crazy."

Harry's fingers twined in Al's short hair, "But you are crazy, Alphonse. You are." Edward whimpered as Snape slammed him into the wall again, the rest of the class kept throwing confused and frightened glances between Ed and Draco, and Edward struggled to get to Alphonse.

"No, I'm not. Don't touch me." Al's voice was tiny. "You're the crazy one."

"You know that's not true." Harry whispered sleekly, he grabbed the back of Al's neck, "You'll grovel beneath me again soon, Alphonse."

Al gasped, whimpering. "I told you, don't touch me. I'm not going back to you. In three weeks I'll be gone!"

"No you won't, you'll come looking for me, because no-one else will want you. You're broken, a toy, Al." Harry smirked as he whispered treachery in Al's ears. Edward wriggled, trying to get his hands together.

Al's eyes widened. "I know that I am...I know that I'm broken...but I'd rather be alone than have someone like you!"

Harry smirked, "You know, you will come back to me."

"And what about Ginny, huh? You're going to cheat on her like you cheated on me?"

"Having a pet isn't cheating. You're just a dog." Harry said, smirk widening.


	80. Disaster

Chapter 80: Disaster

"I'm not a dog!" Al cried, and Snape sent a spell over his head. He lowered his voice. "I'm not."

"You are, you're just an animal, a pet like your brother." Harry glanced at Edward, who glared death back at him, "Can't you see that he's as broken as you are?"

Al was silent for a minute, then smiled, shoving Harry off his stool.

"Wha-?" Harry gasped, but Edward had spun on the ground, and managed to slam his foot into Harry's crotch.

"Oops," Al whispered happily, turning back around to face the front. Snape was glaring at him.

Edward glared back at Snape, catching the man's attention, and Edward found himself hanging upside down from the ceiling, braid swinging below him, his eyes widened.

Draco's eyes promised death, and he twisted on the floor, kicking at Snape's legs. He finally managed to get his gag off, spitting it out. "Let him go, Snape!" Al looked horrified as he stared up at his brother.

Edward's laughter was distinct behind his gag, and he curled upward as he choked on his own breath, positively cracking up, Snape raised his eyebrows.

Al relaxed when he saw his brother laughing, but he still wanted Ed off the ceiling.

"Let him go," Draco repeated.

Ed winced when he fell, hitting the floor, but he couldn't seem to stop laughing, muffled still, but clearly laughter. Snape rolled his eyes and swept back to the front of the class, resuming his lesson as though a blond teenager wasn't cracking up in the middle of the floor.

Draco rolled his eyes, while Al settled back in his seat, relieved, despite the fact that Harry was probably angry about being kicked in the groin.

"Roll over here, git," Draco muttered to his lover.  
Harry grimaced, and finally managed to drag himself back onto his stool, and Edward tried to halt his laughter, choking.  
A small smirk played on Draco's lips, but Al was twitching nervously now, playing with his quill and staring up front.  
Harry didn't say another word the entire lesson, and Edward managed to quell his laughter for the time being, slumping against Draco.  
Al felt the relief once again flood his body.

After the class Snape vanished the binds, literally throwing the Elrics and Draco out on their asses. "OUT." he hissed.  
Edward rubbed his backside, grimacing, he stretched as soon as he was on his feet, rolling his shoulders back.  
Draco stretched, helping Al up.

"Nice one, back there...accidentally pushing Potter into Ed's kicking range." Al giggled.

Edward grinned as Harry slouched past them, looking disgruntled, he felt better than he had in weeks.

"I have a feeling he won't bother you again, Alphonse," Draco muttered, but Alphonse had already thought the same thing. His heart felt light. He finally felt free.

Edward's smile faded when Draco turned to leave, he squared his shoulders, struggling not to let the sight of Draco leaving dig into his heart, and bit his lip.

Draco looked over his shoulder, and stepped backwards, feeling guilty, and rested a gentle kiss against Ed's lips. "I'll be back in a little while," he promised.

Edward sighed, "Yeah...I know..." He said, eyes on the floor, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Draco's eyes darkened, and he tugged Ed's chin up, barely noticing when Al snuck away to give them a moment alone. "Ed, I love you."

Edward tried not to let the tears pool in his eyes, he felt his gaze flicker to Draco's, and he sniffled, fighting the urge to rub his eyes like a child.

Draco ran his fingers softly under Ed's eyes, swallowing heavily. "Don't cry."

Edward buried his face in Draco's chest, "Shut up..." He mumbled, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Alright." Draco wrapped his arms loosely around Ed's waist.

Edward sighed, closing his eyes, taking deep breaths, "...I'll...see you at dinner...then." He whispered, pulling away, and heading toward Al's next class.

Draco watched him leave, heart heavy for some unknown reason. He sighed, heading for the Room of Requirement.

The last of the classes finished peacefully, and Edward yawned as they stepped from the last one, Charms, into the hall, and he slung an arm over Al's shoulder as if they hadn't been separated for months.  
Al smiled at him, and for once he didn't feel self-conscious, wasn't touching the back of his neck to search for the hair that had once covered it. "Thanks, Brother, for coming to class with me."

Edward shrugged, "No problem." He said, smiling back, "Want to go sit by the lake until dinner? I'll help you finish your homework, then we can move your stuff to my dorm."

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful." Al beamed. "We can skip rocks, too, and I can show you all the new spells I learned from books in the library."

Edward's smile widened into a grin, "Alright!" He stretched his arms into the air, back cracking, then headed that way, attention on his brother.

Al laughed, leading Ed out to the lake and pushing him down under the tree before sitting next to him, pulling out his books.

Edward flopped on the grass, laying back, and folding his hands behind his head, "Hmm..." He hummed quietly to himself, trying not to think of Draco, "This is nice..."

"Yeah," Al agreed happily. "Ah, Brother, watch!" Alphonse pulled out his wand and murmured a spell. A tiny ghost like form of Ed appeared from the tip, and Al looked like he was concentrating hard as the ghost Ed looked around.

Edward's eyes widened, "What is that?" He asked, eyebrows pulling down as he peered closer at it. There were slight differences, the most visible being a flesh right arm.

Al's brow was furrowed, a bead a sweat dripping down his cheek as he focused, holding the spell. The ghost Ed poked the real Ed in the nose.

"Hermione showed me it, before...Hermione showed me."

"What's it called?" Ed asked, watching flesh fingers wriggle, it was cute, but to him it only seemed taunting.

"It's called a Patronus charm." Al lost his concentration as he smiled, and the ghost Ed faded away. "It's for...well...protection." He blushed.

Edward blinked, "Ah...and...are they normally people?" He asked, scratching the back of his head with cold automail fingers.

"They can be anything, but everyone else's I've seen is an animal." Al's blush deepened. "Patronuses choose a form of deep significance to the caster. Like...Harry's is his father."

"So Harry's dad was an animal?" Edward snorted, then pulled his wand from his pocket, eyeing it before slumping back down on the grass.

Al's lips twitched into another smile. "He could turn into one."

"Wow..." Ed said, expression incredulous, "That's a real trick." He sat up again, "Teach me the Patronus."

Al nodded. "You have to focus a lot. Concentrate on nothing else but the charm. And then...Expecto Patronum!" A wisp of smoke shot from Al's wand at the words, another ghost of Ed.

"Just the charm?" Ed said, chewing his lip, "Alright..." He took a deep breath, waved his wand, and said the words, a sputtering silver cloud fluttered from his wand tip and vanished, "Are you sure?" He asked, turning skeptical golden eyes on Al.

"Wait, no..." Al struggled to remember; the spell came so naturally now he could hardly remember the steps. "Think of a happy memory. The happiest memory you have."

Edward bit his lip, face twisting in despair, "Happy...?" He whispered, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Brother, I know you have happy memories because I've watched you make them." Al smiled, and ghost Ed nodded in agreement. "You make them when you're with Draco."

Edward sighed, "But each one...feels sad afterward." He mumbled, resting his chin on his knees.

Al rolled his eyes. "Brother, you don't see it, but I do. You two...are wonderful together. You smile around him in a way you never smile any other time. You don't even smile like that for me."

Edward's eyes widened, "I'm sorry!" He immediately apologized, looking upset.

"Don't be! I'm saying it's a good thing." Al wrapped his arms around Ed. "I'm trying to say...that that's what you should latch on to. Thoughts of Draco, of him making you smile."

Edward stood up, closing his eyes, concentrating, the day they'd entered Dumbledore's office, the way Draco had held him, the sound of his lover saying he'd run away with him. "Expecto Patronum." He said quietly, calmly, eyes still closed, and heard Al gasp.

A dragon had formed from the tip of Ed's wand, and Al backed away, eyes wide in shock as it shook its tail and head. His own patronus almost disappeared, but then he saw the ghost Ed reach for the dragon, a smile on his almost translucent lips, and Alphonse realized what the dragon symbolized.

"Did it work?" Ed cracked one eye open, and stared, nearly losing concentration, "What is...? How...?" He let his eyes roam over the creature, it was huge, he had to crane his neck to see its fierce head, then he noticed something that made his eyes widen even more, "It has...metal limbs..."

Al chuckled softly. "And it's a dragon...do you know where the name 'Draco' comes from, Brother?" His patronus petted the side of the dragon.

Ed shook his head wordlessly, then seemed to come to his senses, "Yeah, I do..." He whispered, looking at the dragon as it glanced around as if looking for danger before folding its scaly knees and curling up beside him like some insanely huge dog.

Al giggled, and though the Patronus charm always drained him it seemed to be having the opposite effect. The ghost Ed sat on the grass, leaning into the dragon.

The dragon rubbed its giant nose against the other patronus, as if smelling it, then settled contentedly, Edward sat on the grass as well, stretching his legs out, "I'm tired now..." He said quietly, almost complaining.

"Patronus charms are hard," Al murmured, watching the Patronuses lay together.

"Oh..." Ed cut the spell off, seeing Al's patronus's eyes widen when the dragon disappeared, it made his chest ache. "I can tell."

Al's patronus looked upset, and seeing the expression on a copy of Ed's face made him too sad to hold the spell any longer. As soon as it cut off the exhaustion hit him hard, and he fell back on the grass. "...now I'm hungry."

"Are you? Let's go to the kitchens, I don't want you hungry." Ed said, almost scolding.

Al laughed softly. "Brother, I'm fine until dinner. Don't worry."

Edward blushed, "Oh...um...alright."

Al laughed again, leaning against Ed's shoulder. "How much longer until dinner?"

"An hour or two, I'm not sure." Ed said, shrugging, he dragged his bag to his side, and pulled out a homework assignment from Charms.

Al looked over, then pulled his own books over from where he'd laid them on the grass and opened one.

Dinner came sooner than Edward expected, he lead the way inside, and pulled Alphonse to the Slytherin table, sitting him down.

Al tried not to look at the Gryffindor table but he couldn't help it, peaking over his shoulder. "Brother, Harry's gone."

"He's probably in detention." Ed said uncaringly, dishing food for Al, then eyeing his own plate warily.

"No...something seems wrong, Brother." Al's stomach churned, and at that moment a very panicked looking Draco came in, saw the empty seat at the Gryffindor table, and proceeded to drag both Elrics out of the Great Hall.

"What? Stop! Al's hungry!" Ed growled as he was towed away from the table, he crossed his arms over his chest when Draco stopped, "Look, I don't know what you're playing at, but-hey, don't interrupt me!" But Draco was already talking.

"Get the fuck out of here now, both of you." Draco flung bags at their feet, and Al looked scared. "Just run, back to your home, and don't look back."

(A/N: So, one chapter left~)


	81. Don't Run 'End'

Chapter 81: Don't Run.

Edward grimaced at Draco, smacking him, "Get ahold of yourself, you're being an idiot again. I already told you we're not leaving."

"And I'm saying you have to!" Draco shouted, barely noticing the pain in his cheek. "Get out of here now, Edward! I'll follow if I can, whenever I can, but get the bloody hell out of the castle! Think of Al if you don't care about yourself!"

Edward slapped Draco hard again, so hard his head snapped to the side, "How dare you? I do care about Alphonse, but I know his strengths." There was plenty of armor around the castle after all, "We're not leaving if people are in danger, I can't just walk away from this Draco. And you know without me...you won't walk away either."

Al grabbed Ed's arm, pulling it back so his brother couldn't smack Draco again. Draco held a hand to his cheek, and he started shaking violently, knees giving out. "Edward...Edward, I don't want you here when they're here." His voice was quiet, scared, and desperate.

Edward yanked his arm free of Al's grip, pulling Draco to his feet, and wrapping strong arms around him, "Pull it together, I'm here to stay, for now at least, I can't leave. I won't leave." He took a deep breath, holding Draco up, "I love you."

Draco took a shuddering breath, grabbing Ed's shoulders and slamming their lips together, hard enough to bruise. Al stared at the bags that were on the floor, thinking.

Edward blinked, then kissed back, it was like their old fights, the roughness, the teeth involved, by the end of it his lip was bleeding, and his jaw hurt, he stared into Draco's eyes.

Draco stared back. His lips were bleeding, too, and he wiped the blood from his mouth, looking at it as if he couldn't really see it.

"Who is coming?" Al whispered suddenly. "No one...no one's told me anything yet."

Edward's frantic gold eyes turned on Al's face, and he shivered, but he still refused to leave. "Later, Al, later, Go eat dinner."

"No." Al narrowed his eyes. "If something's happening tonight I deserve to be prepared."

"Eating is preparation, I'm taking our bags back to the dorm, then we'll talk, I promise." Edward said, trying to stay calm, "Then Draco can explain why he's freaking out."

Al scowled, then punched Ed in the arm. "You better explain when I get back! I'll be getting us all food."

Edward winced, surprised by the strength in the punch, then realized he was just too skinny to have anything to stop it, and sighed, "Alright..." He said, rolling his eyes, and slinging some of the bags onto his shoulders.

Al ran off, and as soon as he was gone Draco was kissing Ed again, even more desperately, then crushed him against his chest, letting out a dry sob.

Edward clenched his eyes closed, he could hardly breathe against Draco's chest, but he didn't care, "It's gonna be alright, Draco..." He whispered, his mother's voice playing through his head, _It's going to be alright, little man._ Because that had turned out so well. He repressed a shudder.

"No, it's not." Draco sounded like he was choking, and he realized he really was choking, choking on his own breathing. "They're coming, it's too early..."

Edward pulled Draco's chin down, kissing him slowly, calmly, "It's going to be fine. Trust me?" He whispered, locking his molten gold gaze with the cool silvery grey that made up Draco's eyes.

Draco stared, trying to take a deep breath. He squeezed Ed again, pressing his lips on every part of his lover's face.

Edward closed his eyes, sighing, "Come on, let's take these bags back. Where'd you even get them? I have a suitcase you know."

"I don't know...I suppose they're stolen then." Draco latched on to Ed's hand, arm curling around his own stomach to settle it.

Edward chuckled, but it sounded forced, "Let's go then, we'll return them."

"I don't know who's they are..." Draco admitted softly.

Edward's eyes widened, and he laughed again, "Holy crap, you're serious?"

"I just grabbed them...I don't even know where I grabbed them..."

Edward shook his head, "You're hopeless." He teased, sighing, before grabbing the last bag, he could see Alphonse coming toward them, "Al's done getting food."

Al stormed over, and shoved plates into both of their hands. "Eat, and in between bites, I better get an explanation!"

"We have to be in private, Alphonse...no-one else can hear." Ed scolded, eating a bite, and looking amazed when he didn't immediately vomit. He began to shovel the food into his mouth, swallowing so fast he barely chewed.

Al scowled. "Then let's go to somewhere private! I'm tired of being left in the dark!" Draco shivered.

Edward sighed, "I...me too Al, me too."

Draco pulled Ed in the direction of the common room, and Al followed with hard steps. As soon as they were there Draco pushed Ed on the couch and laid beside him, head in Ed's lap, and took a shuddering breath.

Edward sighed, and stroked Draco's hair, "Take your time..." He murmured, setting his empty plate aside and holding a forkful of Draco's to the pale blond's bruised lips.

Draco turned his face away, swallowing. "I don't...I can't explain it well...I don't know all the details of the plan. But tonight's the night I have to kill."

Edward set the plate to the side, pulling Draco higher onto his lap, and wrapping his arms around the lithe body, "...I..." He couldn't finish speaking, he buried his face in Draco's hair.

"Who do you have to kill?" Alphonse asked, and Draco shook his head.

"I can't-I can't say-"

"You're just going to have to deal with that, Al...he can't tell you..." Ed whispered, face still in Draco's hair.

"Alright..." Al sighed. "Who is coming?"

"Death Eaters..." Draco whispered.

Edward shuddered against Draco's body, he could practically feel the tattoo on the back of his shoulder, the way it had burned into his skin from Voldemort's wand, he knew Al was thinking about it too, and he shivered again.

Al closed his eyes, trying not to be afraid. "When?"

"Soon. Very soon."

Edward took a deep breath, pushing the food away with the edge of his boot, he slipped from under Draco, pulling his robes off, so he was just in the button up shirt, and vest, before fixing his braid, "We'll be there, Draco, fighting, we'll get you out of here."

Draco grinned, but it was hard. "It's not going to happen, Edward. I have to kill him."

"No you don't. No one_ has_ to kill anyone." Edward countered, tugging on his braid to make sure it was sturdy, he turned his gaze on Alphonse, "Did anyone in Gryffindor mention anything about a plan for this? I know they had some idea what was happening."

"No, they don't talk to me, remember?" Al sighed. "But Harry...Harry followed Draco for a while. He may have found out something. He's smart."

Edward pursed his lips, "Then we should go back to the great hall, talk to him..."

"He's not there, Brother."

"He's gone," Draco whispered. "With Dumbledore. The Death Eaters will be here in a few minutes..."

"Minutes?" Ed gasped, "Th-then we have to get the students out!" He exclaimed, eyes frantic.

"There's no time," Draco hissed. "Don't you think I would have said something if there was?"

Edward swallowed, slamming his automail into the wall, the stone crumbled around his fist, "GOD DAMMIT!" He screamed, fury in his voice, "We have to fucking try!"

A explosion sounded outside. "I have to go," Draco whispered. "Now."

Edward stared, "B-but...just don't Draco! Just stay!"

"I have to go, Edward!" Draco's voice came out harsher than he had wanted. "I love you, Ed. No matter what. Remember that."

Edward reached out, as if to grab Draco's arm, but another explosion rocked the castle, and Draco was gone when the dust cleared. "FUCK!" Ed snarled, running from the common room, feet sliding across the floor.

Al followed him, wand out, and found a fight already in progress. Several hooded figures were fighting a pack of Gryffindors. Al knew them all.

Edward rushed past them, not even looking up, slipping on rubble, tripping over bits of ceiling that had broken off, "Where...where?" He chanted frantically, a spell threw him against the wall, and he winced, but his eyes caught a view from the nearby window, and he saw it, above the Astronomy tower, "The dark mark..." He shuddered, and a second spell caught him unaware, he thrashed on the ground, pain lancing through him, then it was gone, and Edward rolled sideways, coming up on his feet, he clapped, hands jarring against each other, and touched the wall, a stone spike shot from the wall, but rather than stabbing the death eater, it encased him in stone, trapping him, and Edward leapt over a chunk of ceiling, and ran for the tower.

Draco already stood in the tower, wand out and pointing at a fallen Dumbledore. "Who else is here?"  
Edward took the stairs three at a time, struggling to reach the tower, he had to make it, "No, no, no..." He whimpered, using his hands to increase his speed.

"A question I might ask you. Are you acting alone?"

"No." Draco's voice was falsely strong. "There are Death Eaters here. Right under your nose."

"Ingenious..."

"They'll be here soon. I have a job to do, you see."

"Well then, you must get on with it, dear boy."

Draco hesitated.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer." Dumbledore murmured.

"I am too! I've been practicing all year!"

"You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. They were feeble attempts...because you really don't want to kill."

Draco twitched. "You see, you have to die. You have to."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Voldemort's taken hostages, hasn't he?"

"He...he has my mother. And...he has Edward as his...his _bitch_. Edward's my lover. Mine! I won't let him die, I can't let him die! He's my world, everything, and even if I die he has to stay alive!"

Edward's chest ached, he couldn't breathe, but he reached the top of the stairs, panting hard, choking on every inhale, shaking, golden eyes flicked desperately over the scene, and he heard the end of Draco's words, the term describing what Edward was to Voldemort made Ed gag, "D-Draco..." He gasped, "Don't...do...this!"

"Ed, leave. Now." Draco growled, but his eyes were desperate. "I don't want you to have to see!"

Edward forced himself forward, breathing labored, and stood in front of Dumbledore, arms stretched out, "I can't. I can't let you do this."

Draco stepped forward and grabbed the front of Ed's uniform, pushing him in the other direction. He raised his wand again, and pointed it at Dumbledore. "You have to die!"

"I know," Dumbledore agreed. "For your lover." And he smiled.

Draco shuddered, convulsing. The spell was on his lips, the one to end it all, but he couldn't voice it. He couldn't bear to betray Edward, to do the one thing that would drive his lover away, even if it meant they would both die tonight.

"...I can't."

Edward pushed Draco's wand down, he couldn't breathe still, chest heaving, but he forced a smile, slipping more securely between Draco and Dumbledore, then a voice said something, and Edward's body crumpled to the floor, he wheezed as four figures stepped from the stairs.

Draco cried out, dropping to the ground and pulling Ed up. "I won't kill Dumbledore!"

Bellatrix stepped from the shadows, gripping Draco's shoulder in her hand, "You disappoint me, Draco." She whispered, voice full of insanity, she twitched her wand, and Edward screamed, writhing in Draco's arms.

Draco reached out, and slammed his fist into her knee. She jerked, releasing the spell, and Draco covered Ed with his body, growling low in his throat.

"Back away!" Snape shoved them all aside,

"Severus..." Dumbledore murmured, "Please." Snape raised his wand, pointing it at Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Edward went limp in Draco's arms as Dumbledore fell from the tower, then someone grabbed him, pulling him from Draco's grip, ropes bound his wrists to his elbows, and then bound his ankles together, and Bellatrix grabbed his foot as Snape froze Draco with a spell and threw him over his shoulder. Edward struggled hard in his bonds as Bellatrix dragged him down the stairs by his feet.

Draco's eyes were wild, and he wanted to struggle but he couldn't._ I failed, I failed, and now he's going to kill Edward, he's going to kill my lover!_

They reached the grounds without a fight, passing the battling students, and the Order members that had somehow joined the fray.

"Brother!" Al screeched when he saw them, he was bleeding profusely from several large wounds in his side. He ran forward to attack the Death Eaters, but Bellatrix smirked. and sent him flying. Al slammed into the wall and fell, dazed.

Edward screamed in wordless fury, his whole body writhing, trying to escape, "AL! ALPHONSE!" He yelled, then Bellatrix laughed and he was gagged, and it was a cruel parody of the earlier situation with Snape, and nothing was funny here.

"Won't the Dark Lord be pleased to have his pet back?" She trilled, Edward's head hit a rock as she dragged him from the castle, down the lawns toward the front gates.

Draco's eyes widened in horror, but then he could see Al running, bleeding from the head now, but he knew Alphonse would never give up.

_I'm sorry. We're both going to die._

"Brother!" Al screeched, and sit a jinx whizzing past Bellatrix's ear. "Drop him! Give me my brother! Draco too!"

Bellatrix grinned at him, "No." She said, "Give me my brother, give me Draco." She mocked, giggling madly, she waved her wand and roots wrapped around Alphonse, dragging him to the ground just as an anguished scream rent the air, and Harry burst from the castle, Bellatrix shot a fireball into Hagrid's hut, and turned for the gates again, Edward could feel blood matting his hair from the rock he'd hit, and he tried to stay conscious, screaming for Al around his gag.

Al screamed, and screamed, and screamed for as long as he could, struggling against the roots. "You bitch! LET THEM GO!"

Bellatrix spun through the gates, another Death Eater took Draco from Snape as he turned to face Harry, and the group stepped past the gates, and spun on the spot, and vanished. It took mere moments for Snape to overpower Harry, leaving him panting on the ground, before he too was gone.

Al let out a loud wail, spilling every curse word he'd ever learned to the emptiness as the roots vanished, and he was left on the lawn, alone...finally alone.

Harry stood, helping put out the fire in Hagrid's hut, shaking.

The wind blew hard across the lawns, and Alphonse could hear people crying behind him, but the sound didn't make any connections in his mind. He didn't hear his own voice join them. He felt useless, without a point...and wondered how long his brother would be left alive.

The End.

A/N: For now, at least. Chapter 1 of book two is up, it's called "All the things he said" I warn ahead of time, it will be more graphic than this one, as I no longer have a squeamish partner.


End file.
